Un verano complicado
by vero jimenez
Summary: AU, post CdF. Harry pasa un verano muy movido en Hogwarts, con Pomfrey, y luego con Snape. Draco se agrega al club NO slash, y ambos se divierten. Y el año escolar no trae más paz...
1. Una noche agitada

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No gano dinero con esto! La escribo esperando el libro 5... Como se tarda! Espero que si lees este capítulo lo disfrutes. Déjame un Review :) con tu crítica (buena o mala).  
  
Capítulo 1 Una noche agitada  
  
Las cosas no podían estar peores en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, la familia que allí vivía, estaba teniendo una crisis de proporciones. Llevaba meses a dieta estricta y aunque había conseguido bajar de peso, su carácter se estaba volviendo caótico y violento. Sus padres, siguiendo los consejos de un sicólogo, le habían obsequiado un perro. Pensaron que así se relajaría. Pero no fue así. Aunque el perro solo llevaba un par de días en la casa, Dudley lo había estado pateando desde su dormitorio hasta la calle, dejándolo como muerto. Todo ocurrió debido a que el perro había encontrado, - y comido -, unos pasteles que Dudley había ocultado primorosamente debajo de su cama.  
  
Harry, el primo de Dudley que vivía con ellos, se guarecía sabiamente de la tormenta. Oculto en su cuarto, detrás de la puerta que mantenía siempre prudentemente cerrada, escuchaba los llantos histéricos de su tía Petunia y los inútiles intentos de su tío Vernon por calmar a su hijo. Harry escuchaba atento. Sabía que de nada serviría su presencia abajo, ya que los Dursley rara vez le hacían caso. Pero sabía que tío Vernon buscaría desquitarse en alguien, y sabía por experiencia que ese alguien no podía ser otro que él. El saber cuando ocultarse y cuando aparecer era de vital importancia para no parecer ni que se estaba entrometiendo, ni que se estaba escondiendo. Harry sabía que si se mantenía alejado, pero aparecía apenas tío Vernon lo llamara, la furia de éste sería menor. Así que Harry esperaba tras la puerta de su cuarto, como un actor esperando para salir a escena en el momento oportuno, o al menos en el menos inoportuno.  
  
Desde la llegada del perro, al que habían llamado Devorador en honor al perro favorito de tía Marge, Harry había tenido que procurar que la puerta de su cuarto nunca quedara abierta. Sabía que si sus tíos descubrían que guardaba comida escondida en su cuarto se enojarían mucho, y Devorador parecía tan hambriento como su dueño. Toda la comida que escondía eran cosas que le habían mandado sus amigos: Hermione, Ron y Hagrid. Las ocultaba debajo de una tabla suelta del piso debajo de su cama. Eran gracias a estos alimentos que Harry no era un montón de huesos ya que, al igual que el verano pasado, los Dursley habían decidido seguir todos la dieta de Dudley para que no se sintiera tan mal.  
  
Harry prestó oído. Acababa de escuchar el auto de tío Vernon. Corrió a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver alejarse el auto, con los tres Dursley en su interior. Por la ventanilla de atrás Harry pudo ver que su primo parecía gritarle algo a sus padres, y parecía rojo de furia.  
  
Sintiendo que por ahora el peligro había pasado, Harry salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Abajo, la sala parecía un campo de batalla: aparentemente Dudley había usado de proyectiles varios adornos y se había defendido con el perchero que yacía quebrado en el piso. Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. En el jardín se veía el cuerpo inmóvil del buldog de Dudley. Harry se acercó y viendo que continuaba sin moverse comenzó a acariciarlo. No era que Harry le tuviera afecto al perro, pero haber acabado en manos de Dudley no se lo deseaba ni a Snape, que era el profesor que Harry más odiaba de su colegio, ni a Draco, un alumno con el cual no podían ni olerse a diez metros. Pensando que harían los Dursley con los restos de Devorador, Harry continuó acariciando al perro. Pensó que lo mínimo que se merecía era una digna sepultura y que los Dursley lo botarían probablemente a la basura. No teniendo mucho que perder y pensando que de todos modos los Dursley debían tener para rato, Harry cogió la pala de jardinería y comenzó a cavar un agujero en un lugar discreto del jardín, en el que no había pasto. Después de unos tres cuatros de hora el agujero parecía lo bastante grande para que cupiera el perro, y lo bastante profundo para que quedara prudentemente sepultado. Secándose el sudor de la frente volvió hacia el cuerpo del perro y lo levantó. Casi lo deja caer de la impresión cuando sintió que gemía. Con el corazón en el cuello volvió a dejar al perro en el suelo. Acercó su oído al cuerpo y notó que respiraba y que su corazón latía débilmente.  
  
Harry se sentó en el suelo. Estaba nervioso y cansado, y tenía miedo de que los Dursley llegaran y vieran el agujero en el jardín. Ahora no tenía mucha idea que hacer con el perro. Ya no lo podía enterrar, si lo dejaba ahí tal cual moriría, y si lo llevaba dentro de la casa y lo cuidaba tal vez sobreviviría. Aunque si viviera probablemente Dudley acabaría matándolo. Tal vez lo mejor era tapar el agujero y dejar el perro morir ahí donde estaba. Dada la suerte que había tenido de llegar a casa de los Dursley, su muerte prematura era tal vez lo preferible. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, se había demorado demasiado en cavar y tal vez los Dursley ya venían en camino. Decidió por ahora que lo mejor era volver a tapar el agujero y decidir luego que haría con el perro. Se puso manos a la obra y con el nerviosismo acabó rápidamente de devolverle al lugar su aspecto habitual.  
  
Pero ahora venía la parte más delicada del asunto: el perro. Pensó en si mismo, perseguido por Voldemort que quería matarlo. A pesar de eso el seguía vivo. Se había tenido que enfrentar a él en varias ocasiones y había sobrevivido. Quien sabe, tal vez el perro también podría sobrevivir. Habiendo tomado ya una decisión, Harry tomó el cuerpo del infortunado perro y lo llevó dentro de la casa. No sabía muy bien donde ponerlo sin causarle un colapso a tía Petunia, - que probablemente lo creía muerto -, así que pensó que por ahora lo mejor era llevarlo a su cuarto.  
  
Con dificultad debido al peso del animal, Harry consiguió llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta. Dejó al perro sobre la alfombra y volvió a acariciarlo: seguía vivo pero extremadamente helado. Tapó al perro con una manta y bajó a la cocina a llenar una botella con agua caliente. Con la improvisada bolsa de agua caliente subió a su dormitorio y forrándola con unos viejos calcetines para no quemar al perro, la puso junto al cuerpo del animal para que lo mantuviera tibio.  
  
En ese momento, Hedwig se posó en la ventana. Acababa de llegar con una carta y un paquetito amarrados en una de sus patas. Al ver al perro en el cuarto de su amo, miró a Harry de un modo que Harry no pudo interpretar y volvió su vista al perro como confirmando sus sospechas. Olvidando por unos momentos al perro, Harry se acercó a Hedwig que, - con su mirada aún clavada en el perro -, la acercaba la pata en la que traía atado un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Harry cogió el pergamino y acarició suavemente a su lechuza. Luego vio que el pergamino era de su padrino Sirius Black. Sirius Black era un mago fugitivo: había estado 12 años preso en la cárcel mágica de Askaban, por un asesinato que no había cometido, y hace más de un año había logrado escapar. Harry y sus amigos lo habían ayudado a huir y ahora se hallaba oculto en alguna parte.  
  
Aunque Harry no había tenido muchas oportunidades para estar con él, siempre se escribían. A Sirius le gustaba saber como iban las cosas con su ahijado. A Harry este contacto lo hacía sentirse más seguro, más querido. Harry había quedado huérfano cuando solo tenía un año, y desde entonces había tenido que vivir con su únicos parientes: los Dursley. Estos no lo querían para nada, y a Harry tampoco lo hacía feliz vivir con ellos. Era un gran alivio para él cuando terminaban las vacaciones de verano y volvía al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Había ingresado a ese colegio cuando tenía once años, y fue entonces que se había enterado que era un mago y que sus padres habían muertos asesinados por el peor mago tenebroso del mundo, - Lord Voldemort -, y no en un accidente de auto como los Dursley le habían hecho creer desde niño. También se había enterado para gran sorpresa suya que entre los magos él, - Harry Potter -, era famoso. Famoso debido a que era el único que había sobrevivido a un ataque del señor tenebroso.  
  
Harry comenzó a leer la carta:  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Espero que te encuentres bien. Por acá la cosa está peligrosa. Ha habido varios asesinatos en familias muggles y de magos. Aunque el ministerio sigue negándolo, el regreso de Voldemort está siendo cada vez más notorio. Dumbledore me ha comentado que al parecer a estado indagando sobre las protecciones usadas en Privet Drive. Es muy probable que se ponga en contacto contigo pronto. Harry, quiero que le hagas caso en todo a Dumbledore. Prométeme que serás cuidadoso y no te estarás exponiendo. Yo no puedo estar contigo como quisiera en este momento, pero puedes confiar en Dumbledore como si fuera yo.  
  
Sirius.  
  
PD: casi lo olvido: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que tu regalo te guste. Manténlo contigo y no lo pierdas.  
  
Harry abrió el diminuto paquete y vio que era un anillo. Parecía ser de piedra pero por alguna razón era muy liviano. Se lo puso en un dedo y comprobó que casi no se sentía su peso. En ese momento escuchó a lo lejos el auto de sus tíos acercándose. Vio que eran pasadas las once de la noche y pensando en que no deseaba dar explicaciones por la presencia del perro en su dormitorio, ni de que descargaran su estrés con él, decidió mejor apagar la luz. En la oscuridad se puso el pijama y después de acercarse al perro y comprobar que seguía vivo, se fue a la cama con la carta de Sirius bajo la almohada, el curioso anillo en su dedo y diciéndose que mañana contestaría la carta. 


	2. Un nuevo ataque

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No gano dinero con esto! La escribo mientras sigo esperando el libro 5...  
  
Capítulo 2 Un nuevo ataque  
  
Harry no alcanzó a dormir mucho. A las cuatro y media de la mañana unos gemidos lo despertaron. Recordó que el perro de Dudley se encontraba en su cuarto y se levantó a ver como estaba. Lo encontró vivo pero nuevamente frío y al tocar la botella comprobó que ésta había perdido la mayor parte de su calor.  
  
Como no podía bajar a la cocina a llenarla de nuevo sin correr el riesgo de despertar a un muy nervioso tío Vernon, decidió mejor dejarlo dormir en su cama esa noche. Ya mañana vería que haría con él. Con cuidado levantó al animal y lo arropó a los pies e su cama. Éste se quejó un poco cuando Harry lo levantó, por lo que supuso que sus heridas debían dolerle. Con mucha tristeza se acordó de una poción para quitar dolores que sabía que estaba en uno de sus libros del colegio, guardados con llave en la alacena desde el principio de las vacaciones. Se volvió a acostar y se durmió pensando que, aunque consiguiera sacar su libro de pociones, de todos modos no tenía ingredientes para prepararla en casa de sus tíos. Y aunque los tuviera, tampoco estaba seguro si la limitación del uso de la magia para los magos menores de edad incluía o no la preparación de pociones.  
  
La luz del amanecer recién comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas de su cuarto cuando Harry se levantó sobresaltado. Le dolía la cicatriz y había tenido una pesadilla. No podía recordar los detalles, solo recordaba una construcción con muchas ventanas, la risa de Voldemort retumbando en un pasillo y dos siluetas enmascaradas que cargaban un gran bulto con dificultad.  
  
Como sintió que no podría volver a dormirse, se inclinó sobre el tibio montón que formaba Devorador a los pies de su cama. Al acariciarlo, comprobó que parecía dormir con un sueño tranquilo. Él no tenía una cicatriz que lo despertara, a él sus tíos no lo odiaban, él era normal y su único problema en la vida parecía ser el idiota de su primo Dudley. Harry casi deseó ser el perro, y que alguien lo acariciara como él lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Sintiendo que la tristeza lo invadía se volvió a recostar y comenzó a pensar en su sueño. ¿qué sería lo que Voldemort había hecho? ¿Cuál sería ese lugar? ¿Qué sería lo que esos mortifagos cargaban? Las preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Harry y deseó tener un pensadero como el de Dumbledore. Deseó poder vaciar su cabeza de pensamientos y volver a dormirse.  
  
Estaba pensando en todas estas cosas cuando Hedwig entró por la ventana después de su cacería nocturna. Al ver que su amo estaba despierto se le acercó y se posó en la cama, sobre lo que debía ser su estómago. Harry se rió y la acarició. Era agradable tener a Hedwig. Ella si parecía entenderlo. A su lechuza él le importaba y a diferencia de sus amigos ella siempre podía estar ahí con él. Pensó por un momento que tal vez si Dudley no quería a Devorador, sus tíos le permitirían quedarse con el. Aunque pensándolo bien, si sus tíos veían que le gustaba el perro eran capaces de devolverlo a tía Marge. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus tíos la presencia del perro en su cuarto? Aunque a lo mejor no tendría nada que explicar. Era probable que los Dursley hubieran notado la ausencia del cuerpo del perro y sabrían que no había muerto. Pensarían que había huido. Eso le dio una idea a Harry: esperaría que el perro se pusiera bien, escondido en su cuarto, y cuando estuviera en buenas condiciones se las arreglaría para sacarlo de la casa sin que los Dursley lo notaran. El plan parecía bueno aunque tenía un problema. ¿Qué pasaría si los Dursley se dieran cuenta que Devorador estaba oculto en el cuarto de Harry antes que se pusiera bien? Harry pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese caso era decir la verdad. Total, no sería la primera vez que sus tíos se enojarían con él. Con ese plan en mente Harry se quedó dormido nuevamente y ni siquiera se dio cuanta que Hedwig había abandonado su posición sobre su estómago y se encontraba durmiendo en su jaula.  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó, no tuvo tiempo de recordar nada de lo que había estado pensando sólo unas horas antes. Había escuchado el teléfono y un grito de tía Petunia que nada tenía que ver con sus gritos de enojo habituales. Se levantó rápidamente y apoyó la oreja en la puerta de su cuarto para escuchar lo que ocurría. Escuchó unos gemidos de su tía, que interrumpía ocasionalmente por un "Dudley, mi niño". La voz de su tía parecía venir del cuarto de sus tíos. Preocupado, Harry abrió ligeramente la puerta y como no vio nada salió muy despacio y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de sus tíos que se encontraba entreabierta. Vio a su tía llorando, abrazada por su tío que también lloraba.  
  
-¿Que haremos, dime que haremos? -le decía tía Petunia entre llantos.  
  
- Supongo que ya deben haber llamado a la policía. - Le respondió él, con una voz que parecía tener dificultades en salir. -Creo que debemos esperar. - Agregó en una voz aún más apagada.  
  
Harry se preguntaba si sus tíos hablaban de Dudley. Recordó que cuando sus tíos llegaron nunca sintió la voz de su primo. En ese momento no le había prestado atención a ese detalle, pero ahora ese hecho parecía cobrar un nuevo sentido. Se preguntó donde estaría su primo, por que no había vuelto con sus padres en la noche y sobre todo, que es lo que le había ocurrido. No se dio cuenta de que continuaba parado frente a la puerta de sus tíos sino cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con su tío que lo miraba. En ese momento pensó que ahora si que se enojarían con él, por estar escuchando detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
Pero tío Vernon no prestó más atención a la presencia de Harry. Bajó la escalera sin volver a mirarlo. Detrás de él salió tía Petunia que tampoco le prestó atención y bajó también la escalera. Harry se encontró solo y sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía llegó al cuarto de su primo y se atrevió a hechar una mirada. En el interior reinaba el habitual desorden de su primo, pero él no estaba. De hecho, su cama estaba hecha lo que confirmaba que no había dormido en la casa. Harry se fue a su cuarto con la intención de vestirse rápidamente y bajar a preguntarle a sus tíos por lo que ocurría, Al entrar, notó que Devorador parecía repuesto. De hecho, parecía tener apetito porque había descubierto la secreta despensa de Harry debajo de la cama y olía la tabla suelta con interés. Harry sacó la tabla suelta y le dio de comer a Devorador, y se aseguró de dejar bien puesta la tabla. No podía arriesgarse a que se comiera todo lo que guardaba ahí. Olvidando vestirse y tras decirle a Devorador que no metiera ruido bajó las escaleras decidido a preguntarle a sus tíos por lo que ocurría.  
  
No necesitó llegar abajo para comenzar a enterarse. Sus tíos habían prendido la televisión y escuchó como un noticiero hablaba de un extraño ataque a un hospital y la desaparición de un adolescente que se encontraba internado. Cuando llegó a la sala, Harry vio a su tía sentada llorando, y a su tío marcando frenéticamente un número de teléfono. No se atrevió a acercarse a su tía, por lo que permaneció en un rincón mirando la televisión.  
  
Un sudor frío recorrió a Harry cuando aparecieron las imágenes del hospital en el que había ocurrido la explosión y la desaparición del niño. Solo entonces recordó su pesadilla, solo entonces la imagen del bulto que cargaban los mortifagos pareció adquirir el peso dentro de su cabeza. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser... Dudley!  
  
Volvió la vista hacia su tía. Se preguntaba si tendría que contarles. Debería contarles pero, ¿le creerían? No era simplemente decirles "Voldemort se lo llevó". Los Dursley no sabían de su existencia, no sabían que era responsable de muchas muertes de muggles, no sabían que era él quien había matado a James y Lily, ni que Harry estaba conectado con él a través de su cicatriz. No, pensándolo mejor, no sacaba nada contárselo a ellos ya que seguro no le creería. El sonido de la televisión lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un periodista entrevistaba al que parecía ser un funcionario de turno del hospital. Éste decía que la policía ya se encontraba investigando pero que no se descartaba que la explosión hubiera sido provocada. Cuando el periodista le preguntó por el niño que había desaparecido, el funcionario contestó que era posible que él mismo hubiera provocado la explosión ya que, cuando sus padres lo trajeron justo la noche anterior, estaba en un estado muy alterado y mostraba una actitud violenta oponiéndose a que sus padres lo dejaran ahí. Comentó que era posible que los calmantes hubieran dejado de hacer efecto en la madrugada y que el niño hubiera tratado de escapar para volver a su casa.  
  
-¿Pero y la explosión? -Preguntó el periodista. -¿Por qué piensa usted que el niño podría haber provocado la explosión? Si quisiera escapar no lo más lógico hubiera sido que no tratara de llamar la atención del personal del hospital.  
  
- Si, reconozco que no resultaría lógico y le repito que lo que le cuento es sólo una de las hipótesis que se manejan. Lo que hace presumible que la explosión hubiera sido provocada por el niño es el estado violento en el que llegó.  
  
Harry miró a su tía que lloraba desconsoladamente al escuchar las declaraciones del funcionario del hospital. En ese momento su tío Vernon colgó con violencia el teléfono y se dirigió a su esposa.  
  
- Tendremos que ir al hospital y a la policía ahora mismo. Sube a vestirte, yo subo enseguida y nos vamos.  
  
Tía Petunia se paró y subió pesadamente las escaleras. Parecía que cada movimiento le costara un gran esfuerzo. Aunque Harry no sentía un gran afecto por su familia, le era difícil no sentir pena por sus tíos en ese momento. Más difícil le era no sentir una gran preocupación por su primo. Si no supiera que Voldemort se lo llevó, sólo estaría pensando que Dudley llegaría en cualquier momento a la casa después de haber escapado del hospital. Probablemente sus tíos esperaban eso. Ellos no sabían lo que Harry sabía. Y él sabía que era su deber decirles, aunque no le creyeran. Era muy probable que ni siquiera lo escucharan hasta el final. Pero al menos intentarlo.  
  
Harry no alcanzó a tomar una decisión, ya que en ese momento su tío le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en la mañana.  
  
- Ve a vestirte. Tu tía y yo tenemos que salir y te quedarás en casa de la Sra. Figg.  
  
- Tío -Le dijo Harry. - Tengo algo que decirte, yo...  
  
-¡Ahora no! Te dije que subieras a vestirte. Lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar.  
  
- Pero tío, es sobre...  
  
-¡SUBE TE DIGO! -lo interrumpió su tío y Harry prefirió no insistir y subió con un nudo en la garganta hacia su cuarto.  
  
Tras haber cerrado la puerta se vistió pensando en lo triste que era saber lo que ocurría, saber que la situación no podía dejar de ser más peligrosa para su primo, y no poder hablar. Que no lo DEJARAN hablar. Pensó en lo que le gustaría poder recibir en casa de sus tíos el diario de los magos, El Profeta. Al menos podría enterarse de una versión más realista de lo sucedido. Aunque pensándolo bien, no necesitaba ningún diario ni noticiero para enterarse. Sin quererlo había sido testigo.  
  
Acarició a Devorador que se encontraba durmiendo satisfecho sobre la cama. Con tristeza le dijo que por ahora no tenía que preocuparse. Miró a Hedwig que continuaba durmiendo en su jaula. Fue entonces que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer es escribirle a Dumbledore y contarle lo que había ocurrido. Le costaba imaginar que Voldemort hubiera escogido una víctima muggle al azar y que justo ésta hubiera sido Duldley. Además, lo hubiera matado. ¡No se lo habría llevado! Pensó que también debería responder a su tío y contarle. Pero en ese momento no podía. Debía bajar para que sus tíos lo dejaran en casa de la vieja vecina quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Aunque si sus tíos pensaban que Dudley podía llegar, entonces no podrían tardarse mucho. Esto consoló un poco a Harry que bajó las escaleras pensando que a su regreso podría escribirles.  
  
Al llegar a la sala, vio que sus tíos ya estaban listos y los tres se subieron al auto. Armándose de valor y consciente de que si querían volver a ver a Dudley debían saber lo que realmente había ocurrido, Harry intentó nuevamente decirle a sus tíos lo que sabía. Pero su tío lo hizo callar y antes de que Harry pudiera intentar nada más llegaron ante la casa de la Sra. Figg y Harry se bajó del auto que partió apenas Harry cerró la puerta.  
  
Con el corazón oprimido, Harry tocó el timbre y la vecina le abrió la puerta.  
  
- Pasa querido. -Le dijo la señora Figg con aire de comprensión en su rostro. Probablemente ella ya se había enterado.  
  
-Gracias. -Le respondió Harry, y entró a la casa esperando que sus tíos pasaran pronto a buscarlo. 


	3. Penas y Planes

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No gano dinero con esto! La escribo mientras sigo y sigo esperando el libro 5...  
  
Capítulo 3 Penas y Planes  
  
En la casa reinaba el habitual olor a repollo pero Harry no comentó nada.  
  
-Ya me he enterado de la desaparición de tu primo -Dijo la vieja señora-. Que cosa tan terrible.  
  
La Sra. Figg movía la cabeza de lado a lado con cara de desconcierto. Harry no supo que contestar. Debía parecer un poco tonto al no decir nada.  
  
-¿Puedo encender la televisión? -preguntó Harry. No deseaba hablar con la vecina.  
  
-Claro querido -le respondió la señora-. Te dejaré un momento solo, estoy cocinando. Espero no te importe.  
  
-No, vaya tranquila -le respondió Harry pensando 'como caído del cielo'-.  
  
La Sra. Figg acarició a Harry en la cabeza maternalmente y luego se fue a la cocina. Harry pensó que eso era extraño ya que, aunque la Sra. Figg siempre había sido amable con él, nunca había sido tan amable. Pero, después de todo, ella debía haber notado su cara de preocupación. Se preguntó como se habría enterado de lo sucedido tan rápido. No recordaba haber oído el nombre de los Dursley en el noticiero y de todos modos la Sra. Figg no parecía haber estado viendo la televisión antes de que él llegara. Pensó que lo más lógico era que sus propios tíos le hubieran contado al pedirle que lo cuidara.  
  
Al abrir y cerrarse la puerta de la cocina el olor a repollo se había hecho insoportable. Harry fue hacia la ventana y la abrió. Notó que una lechuza café volaba hacia su casa y se metía por su ventana. Lamentó no poder estar ahí. Debería esperar quien sabe hasta que hora para ver de que se trataba. Se resignó y decidió prender la televisión para pasar el rato. Pero cuando se alejaba de la ventana notó que la lechuza café salía de su ventana y se dirigía a casa de la Sra. Figg. Aparentemente quería entregarle algo personalmente. Harry se alegró por una parte, ya que deseaba leer lo que la lechuza le trajera, pero se preocupó por lo que podría pensar la vecina si veía entrar una lechuza por la ventana de su sala. Pero no alcanzó a hacer nada ya que antes de que terminara de pensar en esto la lechuza se hallaba parada en el marco de la ventana, frente a él. Harry vio que tenía una nota en la pata y se la sacó.  
  
-No tengo nada que darte -le dijo a la lechuza-. Será mejor que te vayas.  
  
En ese momento pasaron varias cosas: la lechuza salió volando y Harry escuchó la puerta de la cocina que se abría y se guardó rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo. Apareció la Sra. Figg en el umbral con una bandeja en la mano. Harry se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta de algo. Puso su mejor cara de inocencia.  
  
-Lástima, parece que se asustó -dijo la Sra. Figg posando la bandeja sobre una mesa-.  
  
Antes de que Harry alcanzara a reponerse de su asombro y a responder algo ella continuó hablando.  
  
-Me gustan las lechuzas. Son animales muy bonitos y me recuerdan a los gatos. Hice galletas, ¿quieres? -dijo indicando la bandeja-.  
  
Aparentemente, aunque había visto la lechuza, no se había dado cuenta de que le había traído a Harry una carta.  
  
-Claro -respondió Harry acercándose a la bandeja. No tenía ganas de comer galletas, sobre todo con el olor a repollo que había todavía en el aire a pesar de que había abierto la ventana. Pero tampoco quería ofender a la Sra. Figg así que probó una. 'No está tan mal', pensó. Por un corto instante había temido que la galleta tuviera sabor a repollo. Se la comió en silencio, no sabiendo que decir para no despertar sospechas. Deseaba saber si ella había visto algo "extraño", pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Comieron en silencio un momento y fue ella quien interrumpió el silencio.  
  
-Pensé que estarías viendo la televisión -dijo. No parecía ser una pregunta. Como Harry no respondía (estaba comiendo y de todos modos no sabía que responder) ella no insistió.  
  
-¿Te gustan las lechuzas? -preguntó ella-.  
  
-Si, -respondió Harry. Se sentía un poco tonto. Le hubiera gustado decirle que tenía una, pero a la vecina le podría haber parecido un poco extraño. Ella pareció leerle los pensamientos porque continuó.  
  
-Por acá se ven lechuzas de vez en cuando. Hay una blanca muy bonita que suele volar por esta zona. Me recuerda a un gato que tuve cuando niña. Era completamente blanco y tenía los ojos verdes...  
  
La Sra. Figg continuó hablando por un rato. Había tocado su tema preferido. Por una parte Harry estaba contento ya que así él no debería hablar. Además ya estaba seguro que la Sra. Figg no debía haber visto la carta, ya que le habría extrañado y habría hablado de ello. Ella continuó contándole a Harry sobre los gatos que había tenido y sobre lechuzas que había visto y que le habían recordado a otros gatos. Harry se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando para no dejarla hablando sola. Después de un rato Harry estaba aburrido de la conversación. Le entraron ganas de leer la carta que tenía en el bolsillo y las galletas le habían dado sed. Pero la Sra. Figg seguía hablando imperturbable. De repente se empezó a sentir olor a quemado y la Sra. Figg se paró y se fue corriendo a la cocina. Salió humo por la puerta cuando desapareció tras ella. Era la oportunidad que Harry estaba esperando.  
  
Se paró y se fue al baño. Cerró la puerta, tomó agua y se miró en el espejo. Tenía ojeras y se sentía cansado. Deseaba estar en Hogwarts, dormir tranquilo y sentirse seguro. Estaba preocupado por su primo y se sintió culpable. Recordó la carta y sacándola del bolsillo se sentó a leerla. Para su sorpresa era de Dumbledore.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Ya me he enterado de lo de tu primo. Mis fuentes me han dicho que está en manos de Voldemort. Te lo cuento porque prefiero que sepas la verdad y que entiendas la gravedad del asunto y el porqué de lo que te tengo que pedir. Creemos que Voldemort lo usará de señuelo para atraerte a una trampa. No debes alejarte de la casa de tus tíos BAJO NINGUN PRETEXTO. ¿Me comprendes? No importa lo que pase, debes permanecer ahí. De tu primo nos encargaremos nosotros, tenemos un plan. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero debes prometerme que esta vez no intentarás hacer nada.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dobló la carta y se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Dumbledore ya sabía y haría algo. Eso lo tranquilizaba bastante, aunque era muy angustiante por una parte saber que Voldemort estaba nuevamente tras él, y por otra parte saber que Dudley estaba en peligro y estar de brazos atados sin poder hacer nada. Pero decidió que haría caso a Dumbledore. Él sabía lo que hacía y si ya tenían un plan, eso era mejor a tratar de hacer algo solo sin uno. En ese momento sintió que tocaban la puerta del baño.  
  
-Harry, querido, estas ahí? -Preguntó la Sra. Figg.  
  
-Si, salgo en un momento.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si, no se preocupe.  
  
Harry tiró la cadena para disimular y se lavó las manos. Salió del baño y volvió a la sala. La Sra. Figg había abierto todas las ventanas y ya no había humo. Lo miró a los ojos con cara preocupada, pero no dijo nada. Fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de jugo y unos vasos.  
  
-¿Tienes sed? -preguntó ella-. Preparé jugo de naranja.  
  
Sin esperar la respuesta le sirvió jugo y le tendió el vaso. Harry lo tomó y comenzó a beber.  
  
-Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti, que estás preocupado por tu primo. Estoy segura de que pronto aparecerá -dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-Ayer estaba muy mal -dijo Harry tratando de mantener la conversación-. Estaba muy alterado porque su perro se había comido unas cosas que eran de él. No comprendo eso si porqué mis tíos lo llevaron al hospital.  
  
-Había notado que tenían un perro. ¿A Dudley no le gusta? -preguntó la Sra. Figg.  
  
-No mucho. -Mintió Harry. Sabía que Dudley no quería al perro, que sus tíos lo habían traído sin preguntarle. Pero no quería hablar mal de su primo delante de la Sra. Figg, sobre todo ahora que se hallaba desaparecido.  
  
-¿Y a ti? -le preguntó la señora.  
  
La pregunta sorprendió a Harry.  
  
-Si -mintió nuevamente Harry. No es que odiara al perro, pero tampoco le tenía gran aprecio. Le tenía lástima más que nada. Tuvo una idea repentina y decidió aprovechar la ocasión.  
  
-Verá, Dudley esta a dieta y tenía unos pasteles escondidos en su cuarto. El perro los descubrió y se los comió. Dudley casi lo mata y ahora el perro está oculto en mi cuarto. Mis tíos lo creen muerto. -Harry contó todo esto esperando que la Sra. Figg sintiera pena por el perro-. Después del escándalo de anoche, no creo que mis tíos lo quieran en la casa cuando descubran que está vivo. ¿Le gustaría quedarse con él? -Harry agregó esto en un tono suplicante.  
  
-No puedo, no se llevaría bien con mi gato, estoy segura -respondió ella. Parecía que de verdad lamentaba decirle que no.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la Sra. Figg se paró para ir a abrir la puerta. Era tío Vernon.  
  
-Buenas tardes -saludó a la vecina. Espero que el chico no le halla causado muchos problemas.  
  
-No, ninguno. ¿Qué han sabido de Dudley? -preguntó con cara de preocupación.  
  
A tío Vernon se le ensombreció la cara. Parecía realmente triste y preocupado.  
  
-Casi nada. Al menos ya descartaron que mi hijo haya provocado la explosión. Ahora creen que huyó asustado por ella.  
  
Al decir esto Harry sintió lástima por su tío. Pero no alcanzó a sentirla mucho tiempo.  
  
-Vamos -le gruñó tío Vernon a Harry-. Adiós Sra. Figg y nuevamente gracias por quedarse con él. -Agregó en un tono mucho más suave a su vecina.  
  
-Adiós Sra. Figg -se despidió Harry.  
  
-Adiós, querido.  
  
Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio. El auto de tío Vernon ya se encontraba estacionado en la casa. Harry se preguntó hace cuanto rato habrían vuelto y le molestó saber que no lo habían pasado a buscar inmediatamente. Aunque lo pensó mejor y recordó que no lo había pasado tan mal después de todo.  
  
Entraron en la cocina donde tía Petunia terminaba de preparar el almuerzo. Harry notó que no había preparado la típica comida para conejo que estaba siendo habitual. Tenía muy mal aspecto, al igual que tío Vernon, y parecía haber estado llorando mucho. Harry deseó acercarse a ella pero se contuvo. No estaba seguro de que aún en esta situación su tía lo hubiera acogido. Se sentaron y comieron en silencio por unos minutos. Harry se sentía extraño. Era la primera vez que estaba solo con sus tíos. Decidió intentar conversar con ellos.  
  
-¿Qué han sabido de Dudley? -preguntó Harry. Miró a sus tíos para captar su reacción.  
  
Sus tíos no lo miraron y continuaron comiendo en silencio, aunque se notaba un ambiente tenso. Cuando Harry ya pensaba que no le responderían y había seguido comiendo escuchó la voz de su tío.  
  
-Nada -dijo simplemente. Pero sus ojos se enrojecieron.  
  
En ese momento su tía comenzó a llorar, se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo. Se escuchó que subía la escalera y que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Tío Vernon se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra. Harry escuchó como subía y comenzaba a hablar con su esposa. Miró su plato. Ya no tenía hambre. No sabía que hacer. También estaba preocupado por Dudley pero no podía hacer nada. Se lo había prometido a si mismo en casa de la Sra. Figg. Dumbledore se lo había pedido y esta vez le haría caso.  
  
-No puedo hacer nada. Debo esperar. Ellos tienen un plan -se dijo en voz alta a si mismo como autoconvenciéndose.  
  
Pero seguía sintiendo un peso en el estómago a causa de su primo y de sus tíos. Después de todo era su culpa, Voldemort lo quería a él. Si él no estuviera en casa de sus tíos Voldemort no habría raptado a Dudley y sus tíos no estarían pasando por esto. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La desgracia parecía perseguirlo desde que podía recordar. Cuando vivía con sus padres, ellos habían muerto. En Hogwarts, Cedric había muerto por su causa, y ahora Dudley... . No había podido hacer nada por sus padres, no había podido salvar a Cedric, y ahora le pedían que no hiciera nada pos su primo. Por otra parte la nueva situación con sus tíos le resultaba bastante incómoda. Antes sus tíos llevaban una vida normal con su hijo y Harry era un espectador en ella. Pero ahora que Dudley no estaba y que sus tíos casi no le hablaban el ambiente era tenso.  
  
Se levantó y comenzó a ordenar la cocina. Lavó la loza y recordando a Devorador le llevó comida. Al pasar frente al cuarto de sus tíos (la puerta estaba cerrada) escuchó llorar a su tía y nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta. Entró en su cuarto y encontró a Devorador bastante repuesto, mordiendo uno de sus calcetines. El olor en el ambiente le recordó que el perro llevaba horas sin salir. Rápidamente cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Prefería que aquel olor no llegara más allá de su cuarto en la casa. Pensó en sacarlo al jardín un rato, más tarde. De hecho, le haría bien salir al jardín un rato a él también. Estaba tenso y necesitaba aire. Se acercó a Devorador que había dejado de morder el calcetín y lo observaba.  
  
-Aquí te traje comida. Espero que te guste. Es mejor que los calcetines. -Harry puso el plato en el suelo y se sentó en la cama mientras lo veía comer. Debía estar hambriento porque dejó el calcetín apenas vio el plato en el suelo. Harry sintió que alguien lo observaba. Entonces notó que Hedwig estaba despierta y lo miraba. Salió de la jaula y se posó en sus rodillas. Harry le acarició la cabeza.  
  
-¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a la lechuza de Dumbledore que estaba donde la Sra. Figg? -preguntó Harry a su lechuza. La lechuza lo miró y emitió un ruidito que Harry interpretó como un si.  
  
-Parece que la vecina te ha estado observando últimamente. Me comentó que le gustaba mucho una lechuza blanca que volaba por esta zona -ante esto Hedwig se hinchó de orgullo y ululó feliz-. Debes tener cuidado de no llamar tanto la atención, vanidosa.  
  
El niño siguió acariciando a su lechuza hasta que Devorador hubo terminado de comer. Dejó a Hedwig en la jaula, recogió el plato y se fue a la cocina. Lavó el plato y subió con lo necesario para limpiar lo que devorador había dejado en su cuarto a lo largo de las horas. Al pasar frente al cuarto de sus tíos, notó que nada había cambiado. Solo se escuchaban los llantos de su tía.  
  
Harry limpió su pieza y salió con Devorador al jardín. Lo dejó suelto y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol observando al perro, pensando. ¿Qué ocurriría si el plan de Dumbledore fallaba? Se ordenó a si mismo no pensar más en eso. De nada servía ya que de todos modos él no podía hacer nada. ¿O si podía? Miró la ventana del cuarto de sus tíos y sintió una puntada en el corazón. Si él buscaba a Voldemort tal vez lograría que devolviera Dudley a sus tíos. Fue entonces cuando vio a tío Vernon asomarse a la ventana y mirar el horizonte. Parecía no haber visto a Harry en el jardín. Tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida. Harry notó que lloraba, en silencio. De repente bajó la vista y vio al perro, y vio también a Harry, que lo miraba. Desapareció tras la ventana y a los pocos minutos lo vio salir por la puerta. Caminó hacia donde Harry estaba y para gran asombro de Harry se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Como lo encontraste? -preguntó tío Vernon indicando el perro. No parecía enojado, por lo que Harry no vio razón para no decirle la verdad.  
  
-Lo encontré ayer en el jardín. Al principio creí que estaba muerto, y lo iba a enterrar. Pero luego vi que estaba vivo así que lo llevé adentro y lo dejé en mi cuarto para cuidarlo. Después de que ... -Harry se detuvo unos instantes, iba a decir "Dudley desapareciera", pero pensó que su tío no necesitaba que se lo recordaran-. Después de lo de anoche, olvidé decírselos.  
  
Harry miró a su tío esperando ver su reacción. Pero tío Vernon no dijo nada, seguía mirando a Devorador que olía unos rosales con interés, ignorante a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre él. A juzgar por su actitud, no parecía recordar lo mal que se había encontrado la noche anterior.  
  
-Lo devolveremos al criadero de Marge mañana -dijo sin ninguna emoción. Se paró y volvió a entra a la casa.  
  
Harry se quedó solo mirando al perro. Por una parte se sentía aliviado de que el problema "Devorador" ya estuviera solucionado. Pero por otro lado le estaba empezando a tomar cariño al animal, le estaba permitiendo tener otra cosa en que pensar. 'Pero es mejor para él', pensó. Tampoco podía culpar a tío Vernon por su decisión. Probablemente el perro le hacía pensar en la discusión que tuvieron con su hijo la última vez que este estuvo en su casa. La angustia nuevamente se apoderó de Harry. Al parecer ese día no podría pensar en otra cosa. Se obligó a mirar al perro y tratar de pensar en otra cosa. El perro era bonito, tenía la cara negra y dos manchas blancas alrededor de los ojos. Parecía una máscara. Le hizo recordar a los mortifagos de Voldemort. Se enojó consigo mismo. ¿Cómo no voy a poder pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con ese monstruo?, pensó. Decidió subir a responder la carta de su padrino. Miró el anillo que aún conservaba puesto. Era tal liviano que había olvidado que lo tenía. Dejó al perro en el jardín pues ya no tenía sentido esconderlo en su cuarto y entró a la casa. Se encontró con su tía que le hizo signos de que se acercara.  
  
-Necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas -le dijo su tía entregándole una lista y el dinero.  
  
Harry recordó la recomendación de Dumbledore pero no se atrevió a decir que no a su tía. Salió a la calle pensando que Voldemort no tenía como enterarse de que su tía le pediría que fuera a comprar y ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó. Aunque la cara del director de su colegio parecía seguirlo a cada paso. Hizo las compras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando volvía el corazón le latía con violencia. Recorrió los últimos metros corriendo. Sabía que era estúpido, que ya no le ocurriría nada en la proximidad de la casa, pero sentía como si acabara de faltar a una promesa.  
  
Al entrar a la casa, su tía se quedó mirándolo. Seguramente no se esperaba a que volviera tan pronto. Le dio las gracias sin comentar nada y Harry subió a escribirle a su padrino. Cuando entró a su cuarto notó que había una lechuza en su escritorio. Le sacó la carta, sacó una galleta del escondite debajo de su cama y comenzó a leer la carta. Para su gran sorpresa era de su padrino.  
  
Harry,  
  
¿Porqué no haces caso? Dumbledore te dijo que no te alejaras de casa de tus tíos. No hagas estupideces, no necesitas demostrar nada. Si los muggles te piden que salgas, inventas una excusa y no sales. Espero no tener que volver a decírtelo.  
  
Sirius.  
  
A Harry le dio una puntada en el corazón leer la carta de su padrino. Decididamente ese no era su día. No entendía porqué Sirius usaba ese tono con él. No lo había hecho a propósito. No había podido evitarlo. Tampoco entendía como diablos se había enterado que había salido. Solo se había tardado una media hora. Miró por la ventana como esperando ver a su padrino detrás de un árbol, espiándolo. Pero la calle estaba vacía salvo una que otra persona ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.  
  
Harry sabía que después de esta carta tenía que escribirle a su padrino. Pero ya no deseaba hacerlo, tenía vergüenza. Su tío lo había descubierto y el tono de su carta le provocaba un nudo debajo del ombligo. Se tendió en su cama. No entendía porqué le ocurría todo esto. 'No lo hice a propósito', se repetía, aunque en su interior sabía que antes de salir si había recordado el consejo de Dumbledore. Pensando en estas cosas se quedó dormido. De repente se despertó y se le aclaró la mente. 'El anillo', pensó. Miró el anillo en su mano y recordó los GPS. ¿Y si su padrino supiera por el anillo donde estaba? Recordó el mapa del merodeador que había trazado con sus padres, Lupín y Pettigrew, en sus años en Hogwarts. Seguro que debía tener una especie de mapa donde salía la localización del anillo. Se sintió como un prisionero. No podía salir con el anillo sin que su padrino se enterara. Tampoco podía sacárselo porque su tío vería que no se mueve y entendería. Le había pedido que se lo pusiera y no se lo sacara más.  
  
-¿Y ahora que? -se dijo en voz alta. No es que él pretendiera salir, pero ahora que sabía que no podía hacerlo le habían venido ganas de salir, de ser libre-. Maldito Voldemort, ¡me has quitado a mis padres y sigues fastidiándome!  
  
Entonces pensó nuevamente en Dudley. Estar encerrado en casa de los Dursley era un paraíso comparado con ser prisionero de Voldemort. Y si tío solo se preocupaba por él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tía Petunia llamándolo a cenar. Bajó y vio a sus dos tíos con los ojos enrojecidos.  
  
-¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó Harry esperanzado. Sabía que posiblemente ningún muggle podría dar con Dudley, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo.  
  
-Nada -respondió su tío.  
  
-Siéntate y come -agregó tía Petunia, pero no en el habitual tono agresivo que reservaba para él.  
  
Harry se sentó y comenzó a comer. Parecía que mientras Dudley no volviera se acabaría la dieta. Era una lástima que Harry tuviera el estómago apretado, porque en otras circunstancias hubiera apreciado mucho el cambio en el menú. Pero ahora sentía que su estómago era de piedra.  
  
Sus tíos comieron en silencio, y Harry no se atrevía a hablar. De repente su tío rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Qué es eso que me querías decir ayer? -preguntó sin levantar la vista del plato.  
  
Harry había olvidado completamente decirles a sus tíos lo que sabía. Después de la carta de Dumbledore no se le había pasado por la mente hablar con ellos. Ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Dumbledore ya estaba en movimiento y aunque sus tíos supieran lo que realmente ocurría, no podían ayudar en nada. Y por otra parte, ellos estaban teniendo una actitud menos agresiva con él y si les contaba eso podía cambiar. Y ahora que sabía que debería pasar el resto del verano sin poder salir de los límites de la casa no quería exponerse a que le amargaran la vida.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta. -Su tío lo estaba mirando a la cara ahora.  
  
-Lo olvidé, tío -dijo Harry bajando la vista. No, ya no tenía sentido hablar.  
  
Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Harry se sentía cada vez más mal, le costaba tragar. Miró a su tía y vio que ella ya no comía y se secaba los ojos. Su tío le tomó la mano sobre la mesa y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Harry no pudo soportarlo más, también se puso a llorar. No soportaba esa situación. No la soportaría todo el verano. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarían en rescatar a Dudley? ¿Y si no lo lograban? Harry pidió permiso y subió a su cuarto. Sus tíos no lo retuvieron. Había tomado una decisión. Voldemort lo quería a él, no a Dudley. Buscaría a Voldemort y se enfrentaría a él si era necesario. Ya lo había enfrentado antes, y había sobrevivido. De todos modos no podía huir de él toda la vida y hasta ahora nadie había conseguido siquiera dañarlo un poco salvo él. Y si de todos modos iba a morir en manos de él, prefería hacerlo enfrentándolo y no atrapado después de una vida miserable, ocultándose y permitiendo que otros murieran por su causa. Pensó en el anillo y tenía un plan. Necesitaba algo que no saliera de la casa, pero que tampoco se quedara inmóvil todo el tiempo. Pensó en su tía Petunia que pasaba la aspiradora todos los días. Si escondía el anillo en el motor de la aspiradora entonces aparecería moviéndose por toda la casa, alguna vez en el día y obviamente su tía no tenía motivos para sacar la aspiradora de la casa. Salvo si se descomponía, claro. Pero esa eventualidad era poco probable y necesitaba salir de ahí sin que su padrino lo supiera. Pensó también en amarrar el anillo al cuello de Devorador, pero era muy arriesgado ya que no podría controlar si se salía de los límites del jardín de la casa, y de todos modos tío Vernon lo devolvería a tía Marge al otro día. Tampoco podía ponérselo a uno de sus tío, porque ellos salían de la casa todo el tiempo, y su padrino se enteraría y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa. Por una parte estaba seguro de que su padrino trataría de impedirle hacer algo, y muy en su interior recordaba el tono de su carta y no quería que le volviera a escribir o hablar en ese tono. Sabía que le estaba fallando, pero su padrino estaba lejos y a su tíos los vería todos los días, llorando. Y eso también le resultaba insoportable.  
  
Harry se decidió a esperar que sus tíos se acostaran y se durmieran para ir a esconder el anillo a la aspiradora. Necesitaría un desatornillador, recordaba donde su tío los guardaba. Luego forzaría la cerradura de la alacena como Fred y George le habían enseñado y sacaría su varita. Recordó la restricción de edad para magos jóvenes pero recordó también a Dudley y a sus tíos. Pensó en lo estúpido que parecería enfrentándose al Señor Tenebroso sin varita y eso acabó de decidirlo. ¿Y luego? Pensó en que lo mejor sería llevar a Hedwig, podría ayudarle si necesitaba pedir ayuda. Por otra parte tenía la sensación de que si dejaba a Hedwig sola en casa de sus tíos, ella jamás lo perdonaría. Y no podía enviarla a casa de Ron porque su padrino se enteraría. Decidió que se llevaría a Hedwig con él. Sus tíos no representaban un problema mayor. Les dejaría una nota diciendo que habían aceptado dejarlo quedarse en el colegio durante el verano y que lo habían pasado a buscar durante la noche. Ellos no se lo contarían a ningún mago, Sirius no tendría como enterarse. Quedaba el gran problema. ¿Dónde buscar a Voldemort? No creía que estuviera todavía en aquel cementerio. Podría usar su escoba y la capa invisible, pero no sabía donde buscar. Pensó un rato en eso y concluyó que en realidad no había ningún problema en BUSCAR a Voldemort. Si salía de los límites protegidos sería ÉL quien lo encontraría. Se estremeció ante la idea. Tenía miedo, pero estaba decidido y ya tenía un plan. Ahora solo debía esperar que sus tíos se durmieran.  
  
Si te ha gustado, déjame un Review! 


	4. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

N/A Lo mismo de siempre... los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. ¡Ah! Y gracias PiRRa por tus comentarios :-) Espero que te guste como sigue la historia.  
  
Capítulo 4 Sorpresas y más sorpresas.  
  
El tiempo transcurría lento mientras Harry esperaba. Hedwig lo miraba y Harry hubiera jurado que tenía una expresión reprobatoria. 'Sabe que planeo algo', pensó Harry. En ese momento Hedwig salió de su jaula y voló a la ventana con intenciones de salir. De inmediato Harry se paró y se acercó a la ventana. No podía dejarla salir, no podía esperar que volviera para marcharse.  
  
-Ven acá Hedwig, espera -le dijo tomándola y volviendo a ponerla en la jaula ante la mirada consternada de la lechuza. Cerró la puerta de la jaula y si las miradas mataran, Harry habría muerto. Ahora estaba seguro que su lechuza lo miraba reprobatoriamente.  
  
-Sé que no entiendes lo que ocurre, pero confía en mi. -Le dijo tranquilizándola. Hedwig continuaba mirándolo.  
  
Harry se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió para ver si todavía había luz en el dormitorio de sus tíos. 'Perfecto', dijo cuando vio que todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Al abrir la puerta para salir, sintió que se colaba el perro.  
  
-Está bien, Devorador -le susurró-. Puedes quedarte aquí. Pero no hagas ruido.  
  
Diciendo esto salió de su cuarto y bajó la escalera silenciosamente. Aunque tenía un plan en mente se sentía intranquilo. Sabía donde encontrar un desatornillador y fue a buscarlo. Aprovechó de sacar un trozo de alambre para abrir la alacena y otras cosas que podía necesitar. La aspiradora estaba donde siempre y en diez minutos ya había conseguido abrirla. Se sacó el anillo, lo miró y sintió una puntada debajo del ombligo. Sentía que no debía hacer eso, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Sentía que le estaba fallando a los que lo querían. Veía a Sirius, a Dumbledore. Incluso pensó en Hermione y Ron. Sabía que Hermione nunca estaría de acuerdo con su plan, y sentía que de un modo u otro Ron también le recomendaría que hiciera caso a Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Hazlo ya! -se dijo a si mismo-. Ellos no se encuentran aquí ahora, ellos no escuchan a mis tíos. Ellos no saben...  
  
Metió el anillo en una zona alejada del motor y lo pegó con cinta aisladora para evitar que con el movimiento de la aspiradora se soltara y dañara el motor. Si la aspiradora se descomponía, su plan fallaría. Satisfecho con el resultado volvió a cerrarla y a ponerla en su lugar. 'Lo siento padrino', pensó al guardarla. Luego fue a la alacena y se puso manos a la obra para abrirla. Eso fue más complicado de lo que parecía, pero después de manipular una media hora logró abrirla. Con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en el cuello sacó su varita y miró su escoba. No estaba seguro de si le convenía salir con la escoba y la capa invisible, o solo con la capa invisible, o sin ninguna de ellas. Decidió no perder tiempo en ese momento pensando en eso y sacó tanto la escoba como la capa. Volvió a cerrar la alacena y fue a guardar todo lo que había sacado en su lugar. Al pasar por la sala sintió que había alguien que lo miraba por la ventana que estaba a su espalda y se dio vuelta rápidamente. No se veía a nadie, solo un coche que acababa de pasar frente a la ventana. El corazón le latía furiosamente.  
  
-¡No seas paranoico! -se dijo a si mismo. Y subió a su cuarto con la varita, la escoba y la capa. Cuando entró se encontró con una lechuza y un perro mirándolo a los ojos. Se sentía observado, pero sabía que eran sólo sus nervios... y el cargo de conciencia. Recordó su plan para ver que le faltaba y decidió escribir la nota para sus tíos. Se sentó en su escritorio, cogió un bolígrafo y una hoja y después de pensar unos segundos comenzó a escribir.  
  
Querido tío Vernon y tía Petunia,  
  
Me han escrito del colegio autorizándome a pasar el resto del verano allá. Vendrán por mi tarde esta noche así que no se preocupen, ningún vecino verá cuando me vaya. Espero que Dudley vuelva pronto. Pasaré a buscar mis cosas del colegio unos días antes del 1º de septiembre.  
  
Harry  
  
Leyó la carta que acababa de escribir y sintiéndose conforme la puso sobre su cama donde sus tíos pudieran verla. Devorador se acercó y la olió con interés.  
  
-Déjala ahí, Devorador -le dijo-. Yo me tengo que ir ahora y confío en ti que no la tocarás.  
  
En ese momento el perro dejó de mirarlo a él y miró hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de Harry y emitió un suspiro de perro. Harry se dio vuelta y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando vio una figura que lo observaba desde la ventana. No podía creerlo, no podía ser...la señora Figg.  
  
No alcanzó a recuperarse del susto cuando ella le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido.  
  
-Rápido, hijo -le susurró-. No hay tiempo para que te explique, tienes que salir de aquí. Este lugar dejó de ser seguro hace un rato.  
  
-...S.. ¡Señora Figg! -fue lo único que salió por la boca de Harry-. U... U... Usted...  
  
-Si querido, -lo interrumpió la señora Figg-. Sube rápido, tú también Charly. Harry se preguntó a quien llamaba Charly cuando vio que el perro se acercaba a la vecina.  
  
-¿Usted conocía al perro, entonces? -le preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Si querido, te lo explico en el camino. Ahora súbete a la escoba y toma a Charly para que salgamos rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.  
  
Con el susto y la impresión de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, Harry solo atinó a hacer lo que su vecina le decía. Salieron ambos y el perro volando sobre la escoba de la señora por la ventana.  
  
Cuando pasaron cerca de la casa de la Sra. Figg, Harry notó que había luz dentro de la casa.  
  
-Olvidó apagar la luz de su casa -le dijo a la señora.  
  
-¡Ah! Si... no importa -le respondió ella sin darle importancia.  
  
Harry comenzó a pensar donde lo llevaría la Sra. Figg. Esperaba ver a Dumbledore. 'Dumbledore', pensó... y recordó la carta que le había enviado. '...Bajo ninguna circunstancia...', recordó. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Recordó el plan que tenía hasta hace sólo unos minutos y que no había traído a Hedwig. Recordó que le había dejado la jaula cerrada.  
  
-¡Señora Figg, debemos volver! Olvidé la jau...-le dijo-. Pero la señora Figg no le respondió y el recordó que la Señora Figg no sabía de Hedwig. Aunque tal vez supiera, ya que era bruja. La debía haber visto en su cuarto cuando lo fue a buscar.  
  
-¡Tengo que volver por mi lechuza, está encerrada y no va a poder salir! -insistió Harry lo más alto que podía.  
  
-No hay tiempo -le dijo en un tono que dejaba entender que no le preocupaba lo que le pudiera ocurrir a la lechuza.  
  
Harry empezó a angustiarse de verdad. Deseó volver a casa de sus tíos. Pero estaba sobre la escoba de su vecina y no había traído la suya. Tampoco había traído la capa. Su varita si la tenía. 'Por suerte', pensó. Por un momento tubo la ocurrencia de usarla para detener a la Sra. Figg, pero miró hacia abajo y se dio cuanta de que si ella perdía el control de su escoba, los dos y el perro caerían. No podía hacer eso. Además estaba la prohibición del uso de la magia para menores de edad... Sintió miedo. Se sintió pequeño e impotente. Recordó a su padrino y el anillo que había dejado en la aspiradora. El miedo se transformó en pánico.  
  
-¿Adonde vamos? -le preguntó a la Sra. Figg en un tono que intentó ser tranquilo.  
  
-A un lugar seguro, no te preocupes -le respondió ella sin mirarlo, en un tono que daba por terminada la conversación.  
  
-¿Porqué ... -intentó preguntar Harry-.  
  
-Harry, no me desconcentres -le respondió en un tono que sonaba tranquilo pero ligeramente amenazador.  
  
Harry sintió miedo de veras. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido ingenuo al subirse a la escoba de la señora Figg sin preguntar nada. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más alternativa que confiar en su vecina. Tragó saliva y pensó en Dumbledore, él debía saber que la señora Figg era bruja. Debía ser una buena persona, sino le habría dicho que no confiara en ella. Recordó la cantidad de veces que había estado en su casa. Ella nunca le había hecho nada. Si estuviera del lado de Voldemort lo habría entregado hace tiempo. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerle daños si esa hubiera sido su intención. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero muy poco.  
  
Ya habían dejado atrás la ciudad y volaban sobre un terreno boscoso. No se veían luces abajo por lo que Harry supuso que no era una zona con muchos habitantes. Comenzó a sentirse cansado. El perro parecía pesar cada vez más y sentía el brazo con el que lo sostenía acalambrado.  
  
-Sra. Figg, ¿cuánto falta para que... -comenzó a preguntar Harry. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que la mujer que estaba frente a él en la escoba no era la Sra. Figg. Sintió pánico recordando la poción multijugos. Recordó al hijo del señor Crouch, que era un fiel servidor de Voldemort y que se había hecho pasar por el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año anterior en el colegio. La mujer frente a él no dijo nada, y antes de que Harry alcanzara a hacer nada comenzaron a descender en dirección a un claro. Harry formó un plan en su mente, apenas la altura no fuera muy grande se soltaría y se ocultaría en el bosque. Pero el perro pareció leerle los pensamientos porque antes de que Harry atinara a saltar, sintió que el perro crecía y vio con horror que al transformarse en hombre se sentaba en la escoba, entre Harry y la mujer. Harry pensó en su varita pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo inmovilizó con unos brazos de gorila. Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que el rostro de ese hombre le era familiar. Se parecía a... Goyle! Debía ser su padre. A Harry le costaba creer que fuera un animago. Pensó en que había tenido al padre de Goyle viviendo en su cuarto, durmiendo en su cama y sintió asco. Luego recordó que Dudley lo había pateado y eso lo consoló un poco. 'Al menos no se la llevó gratis', se dijo a si mismo.  
  
La escoba se movió peligrosamente bajo el nuevo peso al cual estaba sometida. Por suerte en ese momento tocaron tierra. A Harry le resultaba imposible moverse. Comparado con el padre de Goyle él era como un oso de peluche. Intentó gritar pero la voz no le salía de la garganta. De todos modos no hubiera sacado nada con gritar, pues el lugar parecía solitario. En silencio lo condujeron a través del bosque por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa grande. Harry no pudo ver mucho más porque en ese momento la mujer le tapó la vista, sintió como le ponían un montón de trapo frente a los ojos y sintió como le sujetaban todo con lo que parecía ser cinta adhesiva ancha, que le daba la vuelta de la cabeza. Le molestaba la cinta pegada a las orejas, pero no pudo hacer nada pues en ese momento escuchó que decían un conjuro y de inmediato sintió que cuerdas lo inmovilizaban firmemente. Manos fuertes lo cargaron por uno minutos. Harry trató de recordar el camino, pero con la vista vendada y sin caminar perdió rápidamente el sentido de la orientación. De lo único que estaba seguro es que debían encontrarse bajo el nivel del suelo ya que había sentido como bajaban una escala. Escuchó que habrían una puerta metálica y sintió el suelo frío de piedra cuando lo sentaron en el suelo. Escuchó como volvían a cerrar la puerta y luego, nada más que silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió unos gemidos como si alguien tratara de hablar pero no pudiera.  
  
-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó en un susurro. Pero nadie le respondió, solo siguió escuchando unos gemidos.  
  
-Yo no me puedo mover, si tu puedes trata de acercarte hacia mi voz -dijo Harry.  
  
Sintió como algo trataba de moverse, pero como al cabo de unos minutos el sonido parecía venir del mismo punto decidió moverse él. Se arrastró como pudo por el piso frío de piedra. Se sentía como un gusano, ciego.  
  
-Sigue metiendo ruido, para que sepa hacia donde tengo que moverme -dijo Harry mientras trataba de orientarse.  
  
Los gemidos continuaron y al cabo de unos minutos Harry llegó a la fuente. Chocó con el cuerpo de otra persona. Harry tuvo la idea bastante lógica de que podía ser su primo.  
  
-¿Eres tú, Dudley? -preguntó Harry.  
  
Los gemidos se intensificaron y Harry supuso que si. Necesitaba hablar con su primo si querían poder escapar. Tuvo una idea bastante desagradable, pero no veía otra alternativa.  
  
-Tengo las manos atadas, pero a mi no me taparon la boca. Voy a intentar quitarte lo que te hallan puesto en la boca para que puedas hablar. En ese instante los gemidos cesaron.  
  
-Se lo que estás pensando, Dudley. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de acercar mi cara a la tuya, pero no se me ocurre otro modo. Por favor sigue haciendo ruido para que localice tu cara.  
  
Escuchó que los gemidos se reanudaban y como pudo se arrastró hasta que sintió los gemidos frente a su cara. Con la nariz sintió la textura de la cinta adhesiva sobre lo que debía ser la cara de su primo y dándose valor buscó a tientas el borde del pedazo de cinta adhesiva. Lo encontró y con los dientes intentó despegarlo. 'Cualquiera que nos viera...' pensó Harry, pero se obligó a no pensar en eso. La situación era grave.  
  
Después de intentarlo un rato y de morder un par de veces a Dudley sin querer, logró despegar una esquina del trozo de cinta adhesiva. Lo mordió firmemente y tiró como pudo alejando su cara de la de su primo. Sintió que los gemidos se intensificaron por lo que supuso que debía dolerle.  
  
-Lo siento Dudley -dijo Harry-. Aguántate que voy a acabar luego.  
  
Siguió tirando la cinta adhesiva hasta que el gemido se transformó en un grito de dolor. Si era Dudley: reconoció su voz.  
  
-Debemos salir de aquí. No tienes idea del peligro que corremos- dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse. Se sentía agotado después de tanta gimnasia y del viajecito cargando a Devorador... Charly. No tenía idea que el padre de Goyle se llamaba Charly. Aunque tal vez no se llamaba así. En realidad no tenía importancia. Dudley lo sacó de su reflexión.  
  
-¿Tienes algo de comer, Harry? -preguntó su primo en una voz que sonaba débil.  
  
-No, nada. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes? -preguntó Harry en tono preocupado.  
  
-No lo sé, como dos días creo. Me siento mal -respondió Dudley. Harry recordó que en realidad no lo habían raptado hace tanto tiempo, pero comprendió que debía sentirse muy débil, sobre todo considerando que se trataba de alguien al que le gusta comer y que antes de ser raptado ya había estado pasando hambre.  
  
-Vas a tener que pensar en otra cosa, porque debemos salir de aquí. Yo estoy con los ojos vendados. ¿Y tú? Puedes ver? ¿Sabes si por aquí hay algo que pueda servir para cortar cuerdas? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No. Me trajeron aquí con los ojos vendados y no tengo idea que hay alrededor mío. ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? ¿sabe la policía donde estamos?  
  
-No, a mi ... también me trajeron -respondió Harry. Se sintió muy estúpido. A Dudley por lo menos lo habían traído por la fuerza. En cambio él, había venido como un corderito, engañado por la vecina. Aunque no estaba todo tan mal. Había encontrado a Dudley así que parte del objetivo estaba alcanzado. Además no le habían quitado la varita. Tal vez la Sra. Figg no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía dentro de la manga.  
  
-Echaré un vistazo a ver si encuentro algo que pueda servir para cortar las cuerdas -dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry... espera -Dijo Dudley en un tono vacilante-. ¿Porqué mejor no me sacas lo que me tapa la vista para que te ayude? También está pegado con cinta adhesiva.  
  
Harry se sorprendió. Siempre había pensado que su primo era un imbécil, y resulta que ahora acababa de tener una buena idea. Se dio cuenta también que no se había comportado como un bruto con él como siempre lo hacía. Claro que es difícil ser un matón estando amarrado y sin comer ni beber por tantas horas.  
  
-El mío también -respondió Harry-. Deja que te saque el tuyo y de ahí me sacas el mío.  
  
Comenzó de nuevo las maniobras y consiguió despegar rápidamente la cinta del pelo de Dudley que era corto, aunque había emitido un grito sofocado cuando la cinta se había despegado de su sien.  
  
-Está oscuro -constató Dudley en voz alta-. Pero entra algo de luz por una ventana. Es pequeña y está en lo alto del muro, pegada al techo. Tiene barrotes, lamentablemente -agregó con algo de desaliento en la voz. En seguida Dudley comenzó a tratar de liberar la vista de Harry. Era un poco torpe pero como podía ver lo que hacía tampoco se tardó mucho.  
  
Comenzaron a buscar con la vista. Había poca luz pero vieron que en una esquina habían unos objetos. A lo lejos parecían cajas de madera. Como pudieron se arrastraron hacia allá y vieron que eran unas viejas cajas de madera. Dudley notó que una tenía un clavo salido que podría servir y comenzó a tratar de liberar sus puños con él. Harry no encontró nada más que pudiera servir así que se limitó a esperar su turno.  
  
-¡Apúrate! Tenemos que salir de aquí -le dijo Harry.  
  
-Si sé, no es tan fácil -Le respondió Dudley. Harry no insistió pues se notaba que su primo estaba haciendo lo que podía y probablemente a él también le costaría.  
  
Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad Dudley quedó libre y comenzó a desatarse los pies.  
  
-Desata mis manos primero -le dijo Harry-. Así vamos más rápido.  
  
-Si -le dijo su primo y comenzó a desatar sus manos.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estuvieron libres y Dudley vio que la puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
-Apártate -le dijo Harry sacando su varita. Dudley comenzó a temblar con una hoja.  
  
-No tengas miedo Dudley -le dijo Harry en un tono tranquilizador. Recordaba las experiencias de su primo con la magia. -sólo voy a abrir la puerta.  
  
Harry ejecutó el conjuro "Alohomora" delante de Dudley y la puerta se abrió. Por suerte no había nadie y ambos salieron. Se encontraban en un pasillo oscuro. La única luz provenía de la celda en la que se encontraban. Parecía que no había otras puertas, la única vía de escape era el fondo del pasillo. Caminaron hacia allá. Llegaron a una escala de piedra que subía en espiral. Estaba completamente oscura. Harry notó a su primo que temblaba detrás de él.  
  
-¿Y si mejor intentaras quitar los barrotes de la ventana? -dijo Dudley en una voz que denotaba su gran nerviosismo.  
  
Harry se sorprendió con la idea de su primo. No era mala idea pero no recordaba un solo conjuro que pudiera servirles para sacar lo barrotes de la ventana. Y si lograran sacar los barrotes, él podría levitar a su primo hacia la ventana, pero no tenía idea como levitarse él mismo.  
  
-No se como hacer eso -le respondió-. Y de todos modos no podríamos alcanzar la ventana para salir por ahí, está muy alta.  
  
No les quedó más remedio que subir por la escala. Harry deseaba prender luz con la varita pero tuvo miedo a que los descubrieran. Era preferible avanzar sin llamar la atención. Llegaron al piso superior y se acabó la escala. Estaban en un extremo de un largo corredor, con puertas a los costados. La única luz provenía de una puerta entreabierta. Harry analizó sus posibilidades. O bien intentaban encontrar una salida detrás de una de esas puertas, o bien continuaban hacia el final del pasillo intentando no ser vistos desde la puerta abierta. Lo segundo parecía ser la alternativa menos ruidosa, y de todos modos no quería imaginar lo que podría encontrar detrás de esas puertas. Dudley debió llegar a la misma conclusión que su primo, porque empujó ligeramente a Harry y le indicó con el dedo el final del pasillo. Caminaron en silencio y Harry comenzó a oír voces que provenían del interior del cuarto iluminado, pero no distinguía lo que decían. Al llegar a la puerta entreabierta Harry estaba seguro que quien fuera que estuviera en el interior podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Vio a dos mortifagos y reconoció por las formas que se trataba de la mujer que se había hecho pasar por la señora Figg y el padre de Goyle. Había una chimenea encendida, pero ellos conversaban mirando por la ventana, por lo que Harry solo distinguía sus siluetas, de espalda.  
  
-¡Ya basta! -le decía la mujer-. Debe estar por llegar. No entiendo por qué te quejas tanto.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado verte a ti, teniendo que aguantar...-se quejó el hombre. Pero nunca pudieron escuchar lo que había tenido que aguantar porque en ese momento apareció una figura por la chimenea. Harry y Dudley casi gritaron de la impresión.  
  
N/A: Jajaja, ni se IMAGINAN lo que salió por la chimenea!!! 


	5. El enfrentamiento

N/A Lo mismo de siempre... los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Gracias a PiRRa y Ammy por sus amables comentarios. Gracias a ti también Nekocha, si lees los capítulos 5 y 6 espero que no te den asco ;-) El libro 5 sigue sin salir :-( ... pero al menos ya viene la película 2 :- ) Que feliz me hace eso ^_^  
  
Capítulo 5 El enfrentamiento  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Ninguno de los mortifagos alcanzó a defenderse del inesperado ataque por la espalda. Ahora yacían en el suelo, inmóviles.  
  
Dudley miró al chico que temblaba frente a él, supuestamente su primo, y al chico que acababa de salir de la chimenea, que también parecía su primo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡No podía haber salido Harry por la chimenea y haberle hecho eso a esas dos personas! ¡Si Harry estaba frente a él!  
  
El Harry que estaba frente a él no pudo culparlo cuando gritó. Si él mismo estaba impresionado no podía esperar que Dudley se lo tomara con calma. Al escuchar el grito, el Harry que salió de la chimenea frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta murmurando algo. Dudley balbuceaba incoherencias y cuando vio que el Harry que había salido de la chimenea se acercaba hacia él salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la escalera de piedra. El Harry con el que habían escapado no alcanzó a hacer nada, y antes de que atinara a salir corriendo tras su primo el otro Harry lo tenía firmemente agarrado por el antebrazo.  
  
-Potter, como siempre, no pudiste resistirte a la idea de resolver tú las cosas. Siempre queriendo destacar... -dijo el Harry que salió por la chimenea. Aunque su voz sonaba como la suya, el otro Harry reconoció la forma de expresarse de él de su profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Es usted? -pregunto Harry. Estaba lejos de sentir la seguridad que trataba de imprimirle a su voz. Aunque sabía que Snape estaba del lado de Dumbledore y que acababa de inmovilizar a dos mortifagos, igual no conseguía sentirse tranquilo a su lado. Además, le estaba apretando el antebrazo con fuerza y comenzaba a dolerle.  
  
-Si Potter, soy yo. ¿Fue usted quien gritó? -Dijo Snape en el modo de hablar que habitualmente reservaba para Harry.  
  
-No profesor, fue mi primo Dudley. Huyó cuando lo vio a usted -le respondió Harry-. P...Profesor, ¿me soltaría el brazo por favor? Se me está acalambrando.  
  
Harry no supo como se atrevió a agregar eso último. Pensó que el hecho de que Snape se viera como solo un muchacho debía tener algo que ver. Sabía que no estaba en una posición para exigirle nada a su profesor.  
  
-Por mi haría que le doliera algo más que el brazo Potter -le respondió en un tono sarcástico. Por su culpa nuestros planes fallaron y tendremos que improvisar. ¿Porqué SIEMPRE tiene que meterse, Potter? ¿No le dijeron acaso que NO DEBIA SALIR DE SU CASA.  
  
Snape no siguió hablándole a Harry, en ese momento otras figuras aparecieron por la chimenea. Harry tuvo pánico unos segundos (Y por lo que pudo Snape también al principio) pero eran Dumbledore, Sirius y Lupin. Parecían haber corrido. Al ver a los dos Harry los miraron con el ceño fruncido, la mirada de Sirius se endureció al posarse en el Harry de verdad. Harry tragó saliva. Dumbledore pareció adivinar lo que pensaba Sirius porque fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Lo que haya que explicar se explicará después. Ahora debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible. Debemos encontrar a Dudley.  
  
-Harry ya lo liberó -dijo Snape en un tono burlón-, como siempre EL quiso hacer las cosas.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius y Lupin se ensombrecieron.  
  
-Ya no podemos seguir el plan -dijo Lupin (Sirius apretó las mandíbulas y volvió a mirar a Harry)-. Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí antes de que lleguen. ¿Donde está Dudley, Harry?  
  
-Se asustó y escapó -respondió Harry mirando el suelo.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo entonces -dijo Dumbledore suspirando. Harry notó que parecía cansado. -Severus, será mejor que te quedes aquí y los distraigas cuando lleguen. Y suéltale el brazo a Harry.  
  
Snape le soltó el brazo a Harry quien comenzó a frotárselo con la otra mano.  
  
-Vamos Harry -dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la puerta por la cual salieron. Sirius y Lupin los siguieron.  
  
-¿Por donde se fue? -le preguntó Sirius a Harry cuando salieron al pasillo.  
  
-Por ahí -le dijo Harry apuntando el lugar del pasillo por el cual había visto desaparecer a su primo.  
  
Pero no alcanzaron a ir hacia allá, porque en ese momento aparecieron por el punto al cual apuntaba Harry un grupo de mortifagos que llevaban a Dudley y ... Voldemort. Éste último venía con expresión de triunfo en la cara. Pero cuando vio a Dumbledore perdió parte de su compostura y la sonrisa que traía se borró de su rostro.  
  
-Un movimiento y mato al chico -la voz de Voldemort sonaba lenta y amenazante.  
  
-Suéltalo -dijo Dumbledore con una fuerza en la voz que hizo temblar a Harry. Miró a Voldemort, Harry no recordaba haber visto antes a Voldemort con expresión de terror en la cara. Pero no alcanzó a seguir observándolo pues sintió que su padrino lo empujaban con fuerza dentro de la sala y calló al suelo. Notó que Snape lo miró a los ojos y se llevó un dedo a la boca como diciéndole que no hiciera ruido, mientras salía por la puerta frotándose un codo, simulando estarse reponiendo de la caída. Harry comprendió y no hizo el menor ruido.  
  
-¡Ten más cuidado, padrino! -dijo Snape a Sirius en un tono que ya no era amenazante sino que pretendía ser, simplemente, Harry. Sirius debía de haber entendido, pero no alcanzó a contestar. Vodemort, que parecía haberse recuperado un poco de la impresión inicial de ver a Dumbledore, avanzaba hacia el grupo apuntándolos con la varita. De repente, apuntó a Dudley quien comenzó a temblar sin lograr cerrar la boca. Todos los mortifagos apuntaban al grupo.  
  
-Harry, ven acá -dijo Voldemort (dirigiéndose sin saberlo a Snape). Su tono era lento y amenazante. Harry, desde el interior de la sala sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría y la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle con volencia. No podía ver ni a Voldemort ni al grupo de mortifagos (quienes tampoco podían verlo a él), pero vio que Snape avanzaba un par de pasos hacia ellos. Trató de no hacer ruido pero el dolor era terrible y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Se agarraba la cabeza, creía que se le iba a partir en el lugar donde le quemaba la cicatriz. Por unos segundos perdió la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el corredor, pero unos gritos y rayos luminosos que se cruzaban en el pasillo le hicieron olvidar el dolor. Fueron muchas las cosas que vio a la vez.  
  
Por una parte estaba Dumbledore, que apuntaba hacia los mortifagos. De su varita salía un ancho haz de luz, que Dumbledore movía con maestría. Harry nunca había visto una luminosidad como aquella, y no pudo menos que preguntarse que hechizo estaría realizando. A Harry le recordó un poco al "encantamiento patronus". Al mismo tiempo, Sirius y Remus también lanzaban hechizos hacia los mortifagos. También se veían rayos que venían del lado de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, pero la mayoría eran detenidos por el haz que salía de la varita de Dumbledore. Snape entro corriendo a la sala llevando a Dudley, que parecía incapaz de moverse y tenía una expresión de terror en la cara. Harry también quedó impresionado por la fuerza que mostraba su profesor de pociones, no imaginaba como podía levantar a Dudley que pesaba más de 80 kilos, teniendo en ese momento un delgado cuerpo de niño (bueno, no tan niño) como el de él. No alcanzó a pensar mucho más, Snape se le acercó y le dijo muy bajo.  
  
-Toma mi brazo y no me sueltes.  
  
Harry hizo lo que le decía y en ese momento entraron Dumbledore, Remus y su Padrino y se acercaron a ellos. Sirius, Remus y Snape tocaron a Dumbledore que comenzó a hacer una invocación que Harry no conocía. Dudley, que había conseguido pararse, pareció entender porque como ellos se aferró a Dumbledore. En ese momento, Voldemort apareció en el umbral de la puerta y, al ver a dos Harry, dudó por unos segundos y finalmente posó sus ojos de serpiente sobre Harry y pareció tomar una decisión.  
  
-No escaparás -dijo con una siniestra sonrisa tras la cual lanzó la maldición "Avada Kedavra" sobre él.  
  
En ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas. Harry vio a Snape ponerse entre Voldemort y él, alcanzó a ver la luz verde pero rápidamente todo lo que lo rodeaba se desvaneció. Todo fue confusión por unos segundos, sentía que la cabeza le daba vuelta. Tomó conciencia de la presencia de los demás cerca de él, sentía todavía el contacto con el brazo de Snape. De repente, todo alrededor comenzó a tomar forma, pero vio que ya no se encontraban en la casa del bosque sino en un parque público. Reconoció que era un lugar cerca de la casa de sus tíos y vio que Dudley también parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso. Lo que fuera que había hecho Dumbledore había resultado, estaban a salvo. Por unos segundos lo embargó un gran alivió. Pero le duró muy poco. Vio a su padrino, Lupin y Dumbledore que se inclinaban sobre la figura inmóvil de su profesor de pociones, que conservaba todavía su aspecto de Harry. Por unos segundos sintió una piedra en el estómago creyendo que estaba muerto.  
  
-No está muerto -dijo Dumbledore-. Pero debemos llevarlo rápido donde la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-¿No será mejor llevarlo directamente a San Mungo? -preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No, debemos ser discretos -respondió Dumbledore con un suspiro-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Voldemort sepa que Severus tomó el lugar de Harry. Es preferible llevarlo a Hogwarts. Poppy puede cuidarlo.  
  
-No pensé que ese miserable se atrevería a atacar a Harry delante de ti, Albus -dijo Remus en un tono sombrío. Dumbledore suspiró nuevamente y miró a Remus, Sirius, Harry y Snape.  
  
-Creo que hay que enfrentar los hechos como son. Voldemort ha estado recuperando fuerzas y se está sintiendo más seguro -dijo Dumbledore-. Deberemos saber enfrentar lo que se viene.  
  
Dudley, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, dirigió su mirada al grupo y la posó sobre Dumbledore.  
  
-Señor, ehhhh... -preguntó Dudley no sabiendo como llamarlo.  
  
-Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore -lo interrumpió Dumbledore dirigiéndole una sonrisa que a Harry le hizo pensar en un abuelito sonriéndole a su nieto.  
  
-¿Puedo irme a casa? -Dudley terminó su pregunta indicando con un pulgar en dirección a la casa de sus tíos-. Luego recordó todo lo que había pasado y agregó -Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi y mi primo. Y gracias a ti también Harry-. Al decir esto último Dudley le dirigió a su primo una tímida sonrisa. Harry sintió una emoción que nunca había sentido antes. Tuvo deseos de abrazar a su primo y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Pero se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa.  
  
Dumbledore también sonrió a Dudley, de igual modo hicieron Sirius y Remus. Harry estaba impresionado. Su primo parecía muy cambiado. Tuvo deseos de irse con él a casa de sus tíos.  
  
-¿Puedo irme yo también? -preguntó Harry mirando a Dumbledore.  
  
Pero fue Sirius que respondió.  
  
-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Harry. Antes tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas -dijo esto en un tono serio que hizo que Harry recordara su última carta, el anillo y tragara saliva. Sirius iba a seguir pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.  
  
-Eso puede esperar, Sirius. Debemos llevar a Severus a Hogwarts, Dudley está cansado y sus padres deben estarlo extrañando mucho. Por cierto, -dijo esto dirigiéndose a Dudley- antes de que te vayas vamos a tener que modificarte la memoria.  
  
Dudley miró a Dumbledore con expresión de miedo en el rostro. No entendía a qué se refería y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de él.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, Dudley -le dijo Dumbledore en un tono tranquilizador-. No vas a sentir casi nada y evitará que tus padres se preocupen y que tú tengas pesadillas. Será muy rápido y cuando termine sólo recordarás que escapaste del hospital, que te perdiste y que luego de andar por horas encontraste el camino de vuelta a tu casa.  
  
Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, por unos minutos había tenido la esperanza de que, desde ese momento, todo cambiaría entre su primo y él. Pero si le modificaban la memoria Dudley no recordaría nada y volvería a ser igual de desagradable que antes  
  
-¡Por favor, no lo haga! -dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore en un tono suplicante.  
  
-Es necesario Harry -Le respondió Dumbledore en un tono triste, entendía perfectamente la pena de Harry-. Sabes que tus tíos no están preparados. ¿Te imaginas cual sería su reacción si supieran todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, si supieran de la existencia de Voldemort? Se volverían locos tratando de arrancar el resto de sus vidas.  
  
-Tiene razón, Harry -dijo Dudley dirigiéndose a su primo-. Mis padres no podrían soportarlo. Recuerda lo que sucedió hace cinco años, sólo porque recibiste una carta de tu colegio. Por favor, hágalo -agregó esto último dirigiéndose nuevamente a Dumbledore, con decisión en su voz.  
  
-Camina hacia tu casa, cuando hayas avanzado unos metros sentirás calor en tu nuca y luego no recordarás nada más que lo que ya te dije y seguirás tu camino hacia tu casa -le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Dudley asintió y se despidió con un apretón de manos de Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus, dándoles las gracias nuevamente. Cuando se paró frente a Harry se miraron por unos segundos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Perdóname por todo, Harry -le susurró Dudley al oído a su primo-. Se que en unos minutos ya no recordaré nada de esto, y es probable que todo entre nosotros vuelva a ser como antes. Pero quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento. M... me gustaría, desearía que todo pudiera ser distinto.  
  
Harry apretó el abrazo.  
  
-Está bien Dudley -le susurró Harry también en el oído. Hubiera querido decir algo más, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Y si trataba de decir algo más acabaría llorando.  
  
Finalmente se soltaron, y tras dirigirle una última sonrisa a todos, Dudley se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de sus tíos. En ese momento Harry no se pudo seguir conteniendo y silenciosamente las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Vio como Dumbledore dirigía el encantamiento hacia la nuca de Dudley. Vio como éste se detenía, se rascaba la cabeza y como recordando algo seguía su camino, ignorando la existencia de cuatro personas que lo miraban alejarse en silencio 


	6. Explicaciones

N/A Lo mismo de siempre... toooodo el mundo HP es de J.K.R.  
  
Capítulo 6 Explicaciones  
  
Dumbledore los sacó a todos de su contemplación. Tomó la mano de Snape que ya había recobrado su aspecto habitual sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
-Debemos irnos. Yo llevaré a Severus. Harry, tu te irás con tu padrino -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Por un instante Harry pensó que se iría con su padrino a alguna parte, pero Dumbledore pareció entender que no se había expresado con claridad porque agregó.  
  
-Me refiero a que tú tomes su mano para que te puedas aparecer con él en Hogsmeade. De ahí todos nos iremos a Hogwarts.  
  
Hicieron como Dumbledore decía y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Al instante Sirius se transformó en perro. Un carro como los que llevaban a los alumnos a principios de curso los llevó a los cinco hasta el castillo.  
  
Cuando entraron, Harry notó que parecía frío y desierto. Se notaba la falta de los demás estudiantes y profesores. Todos fueron donde la señora Pomfrey. Harry se preguntó porqué la señora Pomfrey pasaría también el verano en el castillo, pero pensó que no era el momento para ponerse a indagar sobre su vida. Se prometió a si mismo averiguar eso más tarde.  
  
Después de explicarle lo sucedido a la señora Pomfrey, Snape se quedó en la enfermería y los demás salieron y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Arroz con leche! -dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra. Subieron a su escritorio y ante un signo del director indicándoles unas sillas, los cuatro se sentaron. Sirius se transformó nuevamente en él y fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Albus, tengo que hablar con mi ahijado -dijo dirigiéndole a Harry una rápida mirada. Harry ya se lo estaba esperando.  
  
-Esta bien, Sirius -le respondió Dumbledore, y luego se dirigió a Harry-. Pasarás la noche aquí y mañana regresarás donde tus tíos. No sabemos cuales serán los próximos movimientos de Voldemort así que sigue en pié lo de no salir de la casa. Espero que esta vez hagas caso -dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño-. Ve a tu sala común, la contraseña es "simple veritas". Sirius, acompáñalo.  
  
Cuando Harry y su padrino ya llegaban a la puerta Dumbledore agregó:  
  
-Ah... y usa el regalo de tu padrino, Harry.  
  
Harry asintió y tras despedirse de Remus y del director salieron del despacho y bajaron por la escalera en espiral. Al llegar abajo Sirius se volvió a transformar en perro y ambos hicieron el camino a la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio. Una vez adentro, Sirius volvió a transformarse en él y miró a Harry. Harry lo miró y bajó la vista, sabía que ahora tendría que hablar con él, y ya no estaba Dumbledore para cambiar de tema.  
  
Ante la sorpresa de Harry, su padrino no dijo nada, se acercó y lo abrazó por un minuto o más. Solo después habló.  
  
-Tuve tanto miedo, Harry. Cuando Severus nos avisó que te habían capturado me temí lo peor.  
  
-Lo siento -fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry.  
  
-No basta con que lo sientas Harry. Tienes que estar más consciente de lo que haces. ¿Por qué te sacaste el anillo? ¿Dónde lo tienes?  
  
-Yo... lo escondí en casa de mis tíos -le respondió Harry mirando el suelo. Luego no aguantando más la curiosidad se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿Cómo funciona el anillo?  
  
Sirius sonrió, y Harry no se asombró demasiado cuando sacó un pergamino y lo tocó con su varita murmurando algo que Harry no alcanzó a identificar. Pero si se sorprendió cuando apareció en él el mapa de un lugar que no conocía. Se veía un puntito al centro con una etiqueta al lado que decía "pelícano". Sirius también miró extrañado el mapa, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¿¿¿Pelícano??? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué pusiera "Aquí está Harry Potter"? -le preguntó su tío con una carcajada-. Piensa un poco, si este mapa cae en malas manos no querría ponerte en peligro. Por cierto, ¿no me dijiste que escondiste el anillo en casa de tus tíos? -preguntó con voz preocupada mirando el mapa.  
  
-Ehhhhhh... si -le respondió Harry en tono inseguro. Su padrino lo miró a los ojos dándole a entender que esperaba una respuesta más específica, por lo que Harry continuó -Lo escondí en el motor de la aspiradora de mi tía Petunia.  
  
Sirius miró a Harry con incredulidad y luego suspiró con resignación.  
  
-Entonces ya sabemos que es lo que indica el mapa -dijo volviendo a mirar el pergamino, Harry lo miró sin entender-. Verás, el anillo contiene unas... sustancias que son atraídas fuertemente por los campos magnéticos. Probablemente tu tía usó la aspiradora y el motor atrajo el anillo. ¿En que parte de la aspiradora lo pusiste?  
  
-Junto al motor -dijo Harry después de tragar saliva-. Pero lo pegué a las paredes de plástico con cinta aisladora, para que no se soltara -agregó.  
  
-Pues al parecer no fue suficiente -le respondió su padrino-. En fin, supongo que en el servicio técnico muggle encontrarán el anillo. Espero que se lo devuelvan a tu tía. Si es así, procura pedírselo, Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, no creo que a los muggles les interese ese anillo. No parece una joya de valor -le dijo Harry tratando de restarle importancia al hecho. Luego tratando de desviar la atención de su padrino agregó: -¿Y que fue lo que murmuraste para que apareciera?  
  
-Eso -le respondió Sirius poniendo especial énfasis en esa palabra- note lo voy a decir a ti. De todos modos tu no lo vas a usar, no te vas a perder de vista de ti mismo.  
  
-Pero podría servirme para saber donde me encuentro -le respondió Harry tratando de convencerlo. Sirius se rió.  
  
-No, porque esto me lo guardo yo -dijo tocando de nuevo el mapa con su varita (con esto volvió a quedar en blanco) y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.  
  
Harry lamentó que su padrino no se lo dijera. Comenzó a recordar lo que había vivido las últimas horas y una duda le vino a la cabeza.  
  
-Sirius... ¿cuales fueron esos planes que dijeron que había arruinado? -le preguntó. Ante la pregunta Sirius se puso serio.  
  
-Ah... eso. Bueno, no sé si lo sabes, pero Severus es un ex mortifago. Pero hace años ya que es un espía encubierto para Dumbledore. Él supo que Voldemort tenía planeado secuestrarte y obligarte a transformarte en un mortifago. Es por eso que secuestró primero a tu primo, pretendía obligarte a llevar a cabo el ritual de iniciación bajo la amenaza de hacerla daño a Dudley si no aceptabas.  
  
A Harry se le pusieron rojos los ojos recordando a su primo pero Sirius continuó.  
  
-El plan era que, cuando te fueran a buscar, Severus se quedaría esperando la lechuza que los mortifagos le enviarían a Voldemort. Esperábamos que no consiguieran sacarte de la casa de tus tíos (ante esto su tío nuevamente frunció el ceño mirándolo a los ojos, ante lo cual Harry volvió a mirar al suelo). Severus interceptaría la lechuza de los mortifagos diciéndole a Voldemort que no te habían capturado y esperando instrucciones, y volvería a enviar la lechuza con un mensaje en el que dijera que SI habían conseguido raptarte para que Voldemort lo recibiera unos minutos más tarde. Entonces, se tomaría una poción que tenía preparada, con el fin de transformarse en ti y tomar tu lugar en la casa del bosque. Nos enviaría un mensaje a Hogwarts por la chimenea para que Dumbledore, Remus y yo fuéramos también rápidamente, por la red flu, a la casa del bosque a rescatar a Dudley mientras él se ocupaba de esperar a Voldemort.  
  
-Pero no entiendo -lo interrumpió Harry-. Si todo el tiempo supieron que Dudley se encontraba en aquella casa, ¿Por qué no fueron simplemente a rescatarlo antes?  
  
-Porque eso le hubiera indicado a Voldemort que alguien lo había traicionado, y Severus podría haber sido descubierto. Su trabajo de espía es vital si queremos destruir a Voldemort, Harry. Por eso era preferible hacerle creer a ese miserable que sus planes habían dado resultado, que los había podido capturar a ambos, pero que tu primo había logrado escapar y que tú, después de que él te hubiera visto, lograras escapar también.  
  
Harry asintió, pero todavía no le quedaba todo completamente claro.  
  
-Pero, ¿Cómo hizo Snape para preparar la poción multijugos en las narices de Voldemort sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¡Esa poción se tarda un mes para estar lista!  
  
Harry se dio cuenta tarde de que había hablado demasiado. Cuando dijo eso último su padrino arqueó una ceja y lo miró suspicazmente.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes cuanto se tarda la poción multijugos, Harry? -le preguntó su padrino frunciendo el ceño y como adivinando la respuesta.  
  
Harry no vio motivos para inventar una mentira a su padrino, y de todos modos no se le ocurrió ninguna que sonara convincente en ese momento.  
  
-Es que con Hermione y Ron la preparamos cuando estábamos en segundo -le respondió Harry. Sirius lo miró serio-. La necesitábamos de verdad -agregó Harry como disculpándose.  
  
-A veces me preocupa que te parezcas tanto a tu padre, Harry -le dijo Sirius sonriendo esta vez (Harry también sonrió). Luego pareció recordar de qué estaban hablando y continuó: -Severus no tuvo problemas para preparar la poción ya que por órdenes de Voldemort tenía que prepararla para una mortifaga que se haría pasar por tu vecina. Cuando estuvo lista no tuvo más que apartar un poco para él, y diferenciarla cuando llegara el momento de ir a la casa del bosque.  
  
Harry recordó los pelos que habían tenido que quitarles a Crabbe y Goyle cuando estaban en segundo y no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
-¿Qué usó Snape que fuera mío para diferenciar la poción? -preguntó Harry bajando la voz con aire de complicidad. No podía imaginarse a qué cosa de él podría tener acceso Snape.  
  
-Dumbledore conserva algunos cabellos tuyos, Harry. Para usarlos en este tipo de eventualidades -le respondió su padrino.  
  
-Pero ¿y de donde los sacó Dumbledore? -no pudo evitar preguntar Harry. Su padrino se rió.  
  
-Se los pidió a los elfos que hacen tu cama, Harry -respondió Sirius cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry lo pensó y llegó a la conclusión que, en realidad, era bastante lógico.  
  
-Bueno Harry, va a amanecer dentro de un par de horas. Creo que lo mejor será que duermas unas horas. Mañana volverás donde los muggles. Yo también necesito dormir. -le dijo Sirius bostezando.  
  
Harry recordó la carta que les había dejado a sus tíos, tendría que inventar algo para justificar estar de vuelta en la casa. Pero recordó que Hedwig se había quedado encerrada en su dormitorio así que supuso que a sus tíos no les extrañaría verlo de vuelta, supondrían que él no se iría por el resto del verano sin llevarse su lechuza. 'Mañana pensaré en eso' pensó bostezando. Ambos subieron al dormitorio habitual de Harry y sus compañeros y se durmieron rápidamente.  
  
Antes de lo que Harry hubiera deseado sintió la voz de su padrino que lo despertaba.  
  
-Harry, despierta -le decía mientras le movía un hombro-. Tenemos que bajar a tomar desayuno.  
  
Fueron las palabras mágicas. Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento y el sueño se fue a segundo plano. Rascándose los ojos se sentó en la cama y miró a su padrino que le sonreía. Deseó poder despertar así más seguido.  
  
-Yo ya estoy listo, te espero en la sala común. Dúchate rápido para que bajemos a desayunar -y diciendo esto salió del dormitorio.  
  
Harry bajó un rato más tarde, su tío lo esperaba sentado frente a una ventana. Al verlo llegar su tío suspiró y se paró.  
  
-Esta sala me trae tantos recuerdos... -le dijo.  
  
Harry no respondió nada, y ambos bajaron al gran comedor. Allí encontraron a Dumbledore, Snape, Remus y para alegría de Harry también Hagrid, sentados en la mesa de los profesores. Todos les sonrieron, menos Snape, quien les dirigió una breve mirada fría tras la cual volvió a concentrarse lo que estaba comiendo. Harry se alegró de ver que estaba mejor. Al menos había vuelto a ser el de siempre. 'Fue una suerte que el hechizo de Dumbledore funcionara a tiempo, sino la maldición "Avada Kedavra" lo habría matado', pensó Harry. Se sorprendió a si mismo alegrándose de que Snape no hubiera muerto, y recordó que nuevamente le había salvado la vida. Pensó que buscaría un momento para darle las gracias antes de irse. Dumbledore les hizo un signo con la mano invitándolos a sentarse con ellos, cosa que no tardaron en hacer. Harry le dio un gran abrazo a Hagrid.  
  
-Es bueno verte bien -le dijo Hagrid sonriéndole.  
  
-Yo también estoy feliz de verte -le respondió Harry.  
  
Tomaron desayuno en un ambiente alegre, que contrastaba con los recuerdos de lo vivido tan solo unas horas antes. Snape no se unió a la alegría general, se limitó a comer en silencio.  
  
-Remus te acompañará a la casa de tus tíos, Harry -le dijo su padrino-. Te acompañaría yo, pero todavía soy un delincuente prófugo -agregó. Harry se puso triste ante la perspectiva de separarse de su padrino nuevamente, pero Lupin le sonrió y se sintió mejor.  
  
-Yo ya me tengo que ir -dijo Snape parándose.  
  
-Ve -le dijo simplemente Dumbledore. Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras lo veían alejarse.  
  
Harry se preguntó si debería... , si podría... Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía se encontró saliendo rápidamente del gran comedor. Alcanzó al profesor de pociones en la puerta del castillo, quien se detuvo al verlo.  
  
-Gracias -le dijo Harry simplemente.  
  
-No se siga metiendo en problemas, Potter -le respondió Snape. Tras lo cual salió y cerró la puerta sin mirarlo.  
  
Harry se quedó un momento inmóvil. ¿Qué esperaba? Por un momento había imaginado que las cosas podrían ser diferentes entre Snape y él. Pero todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad. Bueno, si es que a su vida se le podía llamar "normalidad".  
  
Al darse vuelta para volver al gran comedor vio que los demás ya habían salido. Aunque los cuatro parecían conversar, vio que Dumbledore y su padrino lo miraban. Se sintió un poco avergonzado. No sabía hace cuanto que habían salido ni si habrían visto su corta conversación con Snape. 'Bueno, y que importa si la vieron' se dijo a si mismo caminando hacia el grupo.  
  
-Bueno Harry, nos vamos -le dijo Lupin.  
  
-Nos vemos el 1º de septiembre, y recuerda lo que te pedí -le dijo Dumbledore, y tras despedirse de Lupin se alejó, en dirección a su despacho probablemente.  
  
-Adiós Harry -le dijo su padrino abrazándolo-. Escríbeme si tienes cualquier novedad. Y recuerda tratar de recuperar el anillo. Y no te lo saques si lo recuperas. Esperaré tu lechuza para saber cómo te fue con eso -y tras decir esto último se alejó en la misma dirección que Dumbledore. Sólo quedaban Lupin, Hagrid y él.  
  
-Los acompaño hasta la reja -les dijo Hagrid.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Déjenme reviews ^_^ 


	7. Cambio de planes

Nota: La historia como la había imaginado al principio llega hasta el capítulo 6, pero decidí continuarla. Espero que les guste ^_^  
  
Gracias PiRRa por tu review. Espero que disfrutes la continuación de la historia. ¡Ah! Y gracias a Francia y Ghi, mis beta-lectoras *_*  
  
Y lo de siempre... tooodo el mundo Harry Potter es de J.K.R.  
  
Capítulo 7 Cambio de planes  
  
Hagrid, Lupin y Harry salieron al jardín y caminaron lentamente hacia la reja. A pesar de que el día estaba soleado y de que haría el viaje con Lupin, a Harry no le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a casa de sus tíos. Sentía que cada paso que daba lo alejaba del castillo que había llegado a sentir como su hogar. Miro a Hagrid que conversaba con Lupin y prestó atención cuando escuchó que hablaban de su padrino.  
  
-...yo al principio creí que me estaba tomando el pelo ¡Sirius Black inocente! -exclamó Hagrid- , pero cuando el director me explicó todo lo que había ocurrido -en este punto miró a Harry con una inmensa sonrisa detrás de su barba- no pude menos que alegrarme. ¡Por él y por Buckbeak, claro!  
  
Lupin asentía sonriendo, Harry recién se daba cuenta de que Hagrid no había manifestado ningún rencor al desayuno, a pesar de la presencia de su padrino. En ese momento no le había llamado la atención el hecho. Recordó de pronto que Snape tampoco parecía tener problemas con su presencia.  
  
-¿Quiénes más saben que mi padrino es inocente? -preguntó Harry. Por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que Sirius ya no tuviera que esconderse, pero entonces recordó que se había transformado en perro en la enfermería y en Hogsmeade, así que descartó esa posibilidad.  
  
-Dumbledore se lo comunicó a todos nuestros aliados más allegados. Sirius es un mago muy capaz, y ahora que Voldemort -Hagrid hizo una mueca de espanto y disgusto al oír a Lupin pronunciar ese nombre, pero Lupin continuó sin notarlo- a recuperado sus fuerzas necesitamos unirnos. Dumbledore se los explicó a todos los que tendrían que trabajar con él.  
  
-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? -preguntó Harry, y luego más preocupado- ¿Nadie lo denunciará, verdad?  
  
-Bueno, de eso nunca podemos estar seguros -dijo Lupin con un suspiro-, pero por ahora todos lo aceptaron. Algunos con alegría, otros con menos -Harry recordó a Snape, pero no dijo nada- pero dadas las circunstancias, nadie se opuso a Dumbledore. Todos confían en él y respetan su decisión.  
  
-¿Lo sabe el ministro de magia? -preguntó Harry esperanzado.  
  
-No, -le respondió Lupin y, como adivinando en que estaba pensando Harry agregó- Por ahora es imposible que te puedas ir a vivir con él.  
  
Lupin y Hagrid lo miraron con pena y continuaron caminando en silencio. Harry no dijo nada tampoco, Dumbledore ya había decidido que debía volver con sus tíos así que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo en ese punto. Vio que ya estaban llegando a la reja, miró los cerdos alados que coronaban las columnas y se volvió a mirar el castillo pensando en que debería esperar casi un mes para volver a verlo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver corriendo al castillo, quedarse ahí durante el resto del verano. Sintió que en ese momento nada lo haría tan feliz como eso. Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir soñando porque una pesada mano se posó sobre su hombro.  
  
-Adiós Harry, nos vemos el 1º de septiembre -le dijo Hagrid-. Cuídate.  
  
-Adiós Hagrid -dijo Harry abrazándolo. Luego no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad y preguntó- ¿Tú te quedas todo el verano en Hogwarts?  
  
-Bueno... si -respondió Hagrid-. Mi casa está ahí y mi trabajo en Hogwarts no se acaba al llegar el verano. Pero ahora, con el retorno del_que_no_debe_ser_nombrado, he tenido que ausentarme con frecuencia. Hay prioridades...  
  
Lupin no pudo dejar de notar la expresión de Harry ante la respuesta de Hagrid, y creía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del chico.  
  
-Nos vemos más tarde, Hagrid -se despidió Lupin, luego miró a Harry y agregó- vamos Harry.  
  
Cruzaron la reja y Hagrid se quedó haciéndoles adiós con la mano mientras se alejaban. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. Era un hermoso día de verano y salvo por una lechuza que cruzó el cielo en dirección contraria a la de ellos, todo estaba solitario y silencioso.  
  
-¿Vamos a caminar hasta Hogsmeade? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si, ¿no te parece que es una buena idea caminar un rato en semejante día? -preguntó Lupin mostrando con la mano lo que los rodeaba-. Si quieres volvemos y pido un coche...  
  
-No, está bien. Solo preguntaba -respondió Harry como disculpándose. En realidad la idea de caminar le parecía agradable. Implicaba estar más tiempo cerca de Hogwarts, y él quería prolongar la sensación de "estar en casa" lo más posible.  
  
Caminaron otro rato en silencio, sin mirarse. Lupin interrumpió el silencio.  
  
-Te gustaría quedarte en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Lupin.  
  
Harry movió la cabeza en señal de sí. Luego, como Lupin no dijo nada, agregó.  
  
-¿No podría quedarme con Hagrid? Podría ser su ayudante durante el verano -Dijo Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Ya escuchaste a Hagrid, Harry -le respondió Lupin-. El no siempre está en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Pero siempre dicen que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro! -lo interrumpió Harry deteniéndose, ante lo cual Lupin también se detuvo-. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en el colegio durante el verano? -Harry sintió en ese momento que la pelota que estaba atorada en su garganta desde que habían abandonado el colegio quería salírsele por lo ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse, no quería llorar frente a Lupin-. No quiero volver donde mis tíos -agregó despacio, mirando unas malezas que estaban a sus pies.  
  
-Lo sé, Harry. -Le dijo Lupin poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Dumbledore también lo sabe. Pero simplemente no es posible. No hay nadie en Hogwarts que se pueda quedar todo el tiempo contigo, y tú todavía eres un mago menor de edad.  
  
-¿Acaso el castillo queda vacío durante el verano? -preguntó Harry. Recordó a la señora Pomfrey, a las personas con las que había desayunado, pensó incluso en los elfos domésticos. Lupin pareció entender en lo que estaba pensando.  
  
-No Harry, en Hogwarts hay gente yendo y viniendo todo el verano -le explicó Lupin-. Pero Dumbledore piensa que es preferible que vivas con tu familia, al menos por ahora. Pero no te pongas así, de todos modos, en menos de un mes estarás de vuelta -agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, es verdad -dijo Harry tristemente. Miró el suelo y comenzó a caminar. Se daba cuenta de que no servía de nada discutir.  
  
Siguieron caminando. A lo lejos, el pueblo se veía muy alegre con el sol de la mañana. Pero Harry sentía que el calor de lo que lo rodeaba no conseguía entrar en su cuerpo. Miró a Lupin que caminaba a su lado y pensó que era más agradable conversar que simplemente caminar en silencio.  
  
-Profesor... -le preguntó Harry-, cuando usted, mi padre, mi padrino y Pettigrew trazaron el Mapa del Merodeador, ¿mi madre ya era... amiga... de mi padre?  
  
-Bueno, si -le respondió Lupin con una sonrisa-. Ella era amiga de todos nosotros.  
  
-Ah -le respondió Harry pensando y, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué no aparece ella en el mapa? ¿Ella no los ayudó a hacerlo?  
  
-Bueno, tu mamá era nuestra amiga y con gusto la hubiéramos incluido. Pero a ella no lo gustaba ir contra las normas y aunque sabía que nosotros hacíamos cosas... ella prefería no meterse. Ella no nos delataba, pero prefería no participar y nosotros respetábamos su decisión. Ella sabía por ejemplo que nos hicimos animagos, pero a pesar de que James trató de convencerla de que también llevara a cabo la transformación en animago, ella no quiso. Pero nunca le dijo nada a nadie. También sabía de la existencia del mapa, incluso un par de veces ella también llegó a usarlo, pero no participó cuando lo hicimos.  
  
-Ella era un poco como Hermione, ¿no? -preguntó Harry divertido.  
  
-Un poco, -respondió Lupin pensando y recordando-, pero no era tan meticulosa en clases. Era muy inteligente y trabajadora, ¡pero no tanto como Hermione!  
  
Ambos se rieron. Harry deseaba escuchar más sobre ella. Rara vez tenía ocasión de hablar sobre sus padres y era muy poco lo que sabía de sus vidas en el colegio.  
  
-¿Puede contarme algo más sobre mis padres? ¿Alguna anécdota? -preguntó Harry. Luego, tratando de dar ideas agregó-. ¿En qué ocasiones mi mamá usó el mapa del merodeador?  
  
Lupin se rió y pensó un rato antes de continuar.  
  
-Verás... la primera ves fue cuando estábamos en quinto año, pero no sé para que lo utilizó. Nunca nos lo contó. En ese tiempo James lo andaba trayendo en su bolso todo el tiempo, quería saber quien entraba y salía de la biblioteca a cada momento -Harry puso cara de interés por saber la razón por la que su padre quería saber eso, pero Lupin continuó con la historia sin detenerse en ese punto-. Ese día, Lily se lo sacó del bolso durante la última clase de la tarde, sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Se dasapareció por el resto del día y volvió pasada la medianoche a la sala común, le devolvió el mapa a James pero no nos quiso decir para qué lo había usado (aunque se lo preguntamos con insistencia) y finalmente la dejamos en paz. La segunda vez fue en nuestro último año, estábamos esperando...  
  
Pero Harry no alcanzó a saber qué estaban esperando, porque en ese momento escucharon algo que se acercaba rápidamente por sus espaldas. En un instante ambos se dieron vuelta, varita en mano. Bajaron las varitas cuando vieron que era un perro negro. Era Sirius que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Cuando vio que lo habían visto y se habían detenido se dio media vuelta, los miró para que lo siguieran y se alejó corriendo. Harry y Lupin lo siguieron.  
  
Sirius los llevaba de vuelta al castillo, por el mismo camino que ya habían recorrido. Iba rápido por lo que Harry pronto sintió que no podía seguir corriendo. Miró a Lupin y vio que también parecía cansado.  
  
-¡Sirius... Hocicos! No vayas tan rápido, espéranos... -le gritó Harry al perro, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento. Le dolía el costado y sentía que apenas podía respirar. También le sudaba la frente y tenía sed ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.  
  
Lupin se detuvo junto a él y vieron que el perro se devolvía hacia ellos.  
  
-Me pregunto que habrá pasado... -dijo Lupin más para si mismo que para los demás.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió Hocicos? -preguntó Harry a su padrino.  
  
El perro lo miró con aire burlón, pero fue Lupin quien respondió:  
  
-¿No esperas que te responda, verdad? -le dijo riéndose.  
  
En ese momento Harry recordó que su padrino era perro y se sintió un poco tonto. Pero no alcanzó a sentirse tonto por mucho tiempo porque el perro acercó el hocico a su mano izquierda y le dio un lengüetazo, y lo miró con una sonrisa de perro, pero sin la expresión de burla esta vez. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia Hogwarts, pero más lento. Harry y Lupin lo siguieron, caminando esta vez.  
  
Unos veinte minutos más tarde estaban llegando a la reja y entraron. Caminaron hacia el castillo, entraron al vestíbulo y Hocicos se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Arroz con leche! -dijo Lupin a la fea gárgola de piedra, que se hizo a un lado al tiempo que se habría la puerta a sus espaldas. Los tres subieron por la escalera en espiral.  
  
En el despacho los esperaba Dumbledore. Saludó a Harry con una seriedad que puso a Harry muy nervioso. Tenía una carta en sus manos.  
  
-Siéntense -les dijo a los tres indicándoles tres sillas. Hocicos volvió a transformarse en Sirius y los tres se sentaron en silencio. Harry miró a su padrino y vio que tenía una cara tan seria como la de Dumbledore. Sirius miró a Harry y le sonrió de un modo que intentaba ser tranquilizador, pero que solo consiguió poner a Harry más nervioso. Dumbledore se sentó a su vez, al otro lado del escritorio y, tras darle una mirada a la carta que tenía en la mano cerró los ojos, pareció meditar unos segundos y luego los abrió y los dirigió hacia Harry.  
  
-Acabo de recibir una lechuza de tu vecina, la señora Figg, -comenzó a decir Dumbledore. Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos.  
  
-¿Ella ...? -comenzó a preguntar Harry.  
  
-Si, ella es bruja, Harry -lo interrumpió Dumbledore adivinando la pregunta que le iba a hacer-. Me comunica que tus tíos se han ido de vacaciones, por lo que tu casa a quedado vacía.  
  
Cuando dijo esto a Harry se le iluminó la cara, cosa que Dumbledore no dejó de notar, y frunció el ceño. Sirius miró a su ahijado con una expresión que quería decirle "no pongas esa cara, esto es serio" y Lupin lo miró con una expresión que Harry no pudo identificar, pero que parecía ser de incredulidad.  
  
-Por lo tanto, -continuó Dumbledore- tendremos que encontrar otro lugar donde te puedas quedar el resto del verano.  
  
En ese momento, a Harry se le vinieron a la cabeza los Weasley. Pensó también en Hogwarts, pero recordó la conversación con Lupin y lo descartó. Recordó a Hermione, pero ella iría a visitar a Viktor Krum a Bulgaria.  
  
-¿Puedo irme a La Madriguera? -preguntó Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Puede ser, pero no todavía -respondió Dumbledore, ante lo cual a Harry se le alargó la cara-. Es posible que puedas ir una o dos semanas antes de que comience el curso. Pero eso depende de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos -agregó con un suspiro, más como para si mismo que para Harry. Parecía cansado y preocupado.  
  
-Y entonces... ¿dónde me quedaré? -preguntó Harry preocupado esta vez. Miró a Sirius, no sabía si podía mantener esperanzas en eso. Sirius lo miró y tristemente bajó la vista. Harry sintió una pelota en el cuello que le costaba tragar.  
  
-La señora Figg me propuso que te quedaras con ella... -respondió Dumbledore. Debió notar la cara de horror de Harry porque agregó enseguida- ...pero creo que no es un lugar seguro. Voldemort ya la tiene localizada y ha conseguido entrar a su casa.  
  
Harry recordó a la mortifaga que se había hecho pasar por su vecina y comprendió que Dumbledore se refería a eso. Los mortifagos debían haber entrado a su casa para obtener algo de ella, para usar con la poción multijugo.  
  
-¿Y que tal si me quedo en el Caldero Chorreante? -lo interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa, como de haber tenido una gran idea-. Hace dos años pasé el final de mis vacaciones ahí a pesar de que... -se interrumpió al mirar a su padrino, que nuevamente bajaba la vista el suelo.  
  
-Es una posibilidad, Albus... -dijo Lupin que hasta entonces no había dicho nada.  
  
-Pero eran otros tiempos -dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro-. Ahora es distinto, Voldemort ha vuelto con todo su poder y tiene más aliados. Muchos de los que antes no le hubieran hecho nada a Harry pueden haber vuelto a su lado y no podemos estar seguros todavía de quien es quien. Todos pueden entrar al Caldero Chorreante. No, el Callejón Diagon ya no es seguro para Harry.  
  
Harry se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo. Sabía que los tres estaban preocupados por él, pero ya no era un niño, ya tenía quince años, se había enfrentado a Voldemort en cuatro ocasiones y había salido vivo. La perspectiva de pasar el resto de las vacaciones libre en el Callejón Diagon le entusiasmaba. Se decidió a exponer sus puntos de vista pero no alcanzó, porque en ese momento una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana. El corazón le dio un salto cuando reconoció a su propia lechuza, Hedwig.  
  
-¡Hedwig! -la saludó Harry alegremente. La lechuza voló hacia él y se posó en sus piernas. Traía un sobre de apariencia muggle en el pico que le dejó sobre las piernas para enseguida morderle el dedo cariñosamente. Harry abrió el sobre. Mil preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Se preguntaba quien le habría escrito y si serían los Dursley los que habían liberado a Hedwig antes de irse de vacaciones. Toda la situación que estaba viviendo era tan extraña que le costaba imaginarse qué nueva sorpresa le traería esa carta. Los demás esperaron en silencio a que la hubiera leído. A Harry casi se le cae la carta de las manos y la lechuza de las piernas cuando leyó la primera línea, ya que la carta era de su primo Dudley. Estaba escrita en una hoja de cuaderno muggle y con un bolígrafo muggle. Al abrirla completamente dos llaves cayeron sobre sus piernas. Intrigado comenzó a leerla en silencio.  
  
Harry,  
  
Nos vamos de vacaciones al campo y como mis padres no sabían que hacer con tu lechuza me pidieron que la soltara. Pero cuando le abrí la jaula ella se fue a parar en tu escritorio, sobre un cuaderno, en vez de salir por la ventana. Creo que no pensaba irse a menos que te escribiera.  
  
Mis padres me dijeron que mientras yo volvía a casa tú te habías ido a ese colegio tuyo, lo que me extrañó ya que tus cosas siguen abajo. Además, tu escoba está en tu cuarto. Mis padres me dejaron mandarte la llave de la casa y de la alacena por si quieres venir a buscarlas, ya que nosotros no volveremos hasta el 3 de septiembre. Me pidieron que te dijera que fueras discreto, que si algún vecino les comentaba cualquier anormalidad que te hubieran visto hacer la ibas a pagar.  
  
Nos vamos al campo, según ellos necesito una terapia de no sé qué.  
  
Tuve un extraño sueño anoche, y tu estabas en ese sueño. ¡Pero no puedo recordarlo!  
  
En fin, a ver si con esto tu lechuza por fin se va.  
  
Dudley  
  
Harry dobló la carta y miró las llaves que aún tenía en la mano. Se las guardó en el bolsillo y sólo entonces notó que Dumbledore, Lupin y su padrino lo miraban expectantes.  
  
-Me escribió Dudley, mi primo -explicó Harry-. Me cuenta que se van de vacaciones al campo, que no vuelven hasta el 3 de septiembre, y me manda la llave de la casa y de la alacena donde mis tíos esconden mis cosas del colegio.  
  
De repente Harry tuvo una idea:  
  
-¿Y si me voy a casa de mis tíos? -preguntó entusiasmado a Dumbledore-. ¡Ya tengo 15 años y puedo cuidarme sólo!  
  
Notó que Dumbledore sonrió mirando el suelo y negando con la cabeza, Lupin lo miró serio, como recordándole la conversación que habían tenido antes, pero fue Sirius quien respondió:  
  
-No Harry, todavía eres menor de edad. Además, Voldemort aún puede intentar sacarte de tu casa. Piensa solamente, ¿cómo lo harías para salir a comprar? No, Harry. Si tuvieras que volver a Privet Drive, sería preferible que te quedaras con tu vecina, la señora Figg.  
  
-Sirius tiene razón -agregó Dumbledore con los ojos que todavía parecían reírse por el comentario de Harry. Eso pareció molestar bastante al chico y Dumbledore notándolo agregó enseguida:  
  
-Eres un excelente mago, Harry. Pero todavía eres muy joven, no te podemos dejar sólo.  
  
-¿Pero como hace dos años? -lo interrumpió Harry enojado. A estas alturas ya se estaba alterando.  
  
-Ya te lo expliqué -lo interrumpió Dumbledore menos amablemente esta vez, lo que hizo que Harry se callara-. La situación no es la misma ahora. No pongas esa cara, por ahora te quedarás aquí, no se me ocurre otra solución.  
  
-Pero Albus... -lo interrumpió Sirius preocupado- ¿con quien se va a quedar? Se supone que debemos ir a reunirnos con... -miró a Harry de reojo y volvió a mirar a Dumbledore. Lupin miró a Sirius y asintió mirando a Dumbledore, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Sirius- ... tu sabes, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer! Yo encantado me quedaría aquí con él, pero...  
  
-No, Sirius. -lo interrumpió Dumbledore-. Lo siento, pero no podemos prescindir de ti y tú lo sabes. Le pediré a Poppy que se haga cargo de él por algunos días hasta que encontremos otra solución.  
  
Harry respiró aliviado, quedarse en Hogwarts no estaba tan mal, a pesar de tener que quedarse con la señora Pomfrey. Ella siempre había sido amable con él. Se comenzó a imaginar cómo pasaría el verano, mientras acariciaba a su lechuza, y se propuso escribir a sus amigos apenas tuviera un minuto libre, aprovechando que Hedwig había vuelto con él. Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ahora será mejor que bajemos a almorzar. Hablaremos con Poppy luego.  
  
-Vete a la pajarera de las lechuzas -le dijo Harry a Hedwig mientras la llevaba a la ventana.  
  
Y tras decir esto salió del despacho de Dumbledore detrás de los otros tres. Al llegar abajo, Sirius se volvió a transformar en perro y se dirigieron al comedor por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. 


	8. Que lindas se anuncian las vacaciones

Nuevamente le doy las gracias a Francia y Ghi, mis beta-lectoras :-* :-*  
  
Y lo de siempre... Harry Potter & compañía pertenecen a JKR.  
  
Capítulo 8 Que lindas se anuncian las vacaciones...  
  
Los cuatro almorzaron con Hagrid en el gran comedor. Harry no habló mucho, su cabeza estaba haciendo planes sobre lo que haría durante los días que permaneciera en el castillo. Lo primero sería escribirles a sus amigos. Deseó tener su escoba, ya que así podría practicar. 'Tal vez me puedan prestar una de las del colegio', pensó. Recordó también que todos sus libros y otras cosas del colegio habían quedado en casa de sus tíos, así que no habría modo de hacer los deberes por ahora. Pero tampoco había traído ropa, así que pensó que de un modo u otro debería volver donde los Dursley. Pensó en el lago y recordó que los Dursley nuca le habían comprado un traje de baño. 'Tal vez Dudley tenga alguno de cuando era pequeño' pensó, 'él no estará en casa así que sería cosa de buscar entre sus cosas'. Bueno, tendría que preguntar cuando podía ir a buscar sus cosas...  
  
-¿Porqué estás tan callado Harry? -le preguntó su padrino. Esta era la ocasión que Harry estaba esperando.  
  
-Tengo que ir a casa de mis tíos, no tengo nada de ropa aquí -le respondió Harry y lo quedó mirando expectante.  
  
-Es verdad... -le respondió Sirius. Pensó un rato.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a casa de mis tíos y volver? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No -respondió Dumbledore-. Voldemort ya debe saber a estas alturas que tu familia se fue y es posible que tenga seguidores esperándote cerca de la casa.  
  
-¡Pero es que todas mis cosas están allá! -le dijo Harry-. Mi ropa, mis libros, mi escoba...  
  
-Está bien -dijo Dumbledore encontrando una solución-. Nosotros iremos por tus cosas antes de volver de Londres.  
  
-Pero Albus, no sabemos cuantos días estaremos allá -le recordó Lupin.  
  
-Le compraré algo en Hogsmeade, por mientras -le dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-No puedes ir a comprar a Hogsmeade, Sirius -le recordó Hagrid-. Y nadie le venderá ropa a un perro. Yo iré contigo, no parto sino hasta esta noche.  
  
-¿Dónde irás, Hagrid? -le preguntó Harry intrigado.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh, eso es un secreto -le respondió Hagrid dándose importancia.  
  
-¿Irás con madame Maxime? -le preguntó Harry guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Hagrid se puso un poco incómodo, pero no respondió. Pero no se notó ya que Dumbledore cambió de tema.  
  
-Debemos ir a ver a Poppy.  
  
Todos se pararon y salieron al vestíbulo. Ahí, Sirius se transformó en perro y salió con Hagrid para ir a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore, Lupin y Harry siguieron hacia la enfermería. Dumbledore tocó la puerta y apareció la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Buenas tardes señor director, Remus, Harry -saludó la señora Pomfrey alegremente.  
  
Los tres la saludaron, pero cuando Harry iba a entrar Dumbledore le hizo signos de que se quedara.  
  
-Espera un momento aquí, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore entrando detrás de la señora Pomfrey. Harry frunció el ceño, no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo excluyeran de ese modo. Lupin, que al principio había mostrado intenciones de entrar con Dumbledore, viéndole la cara a Harry y pareció cambiar de idea.  
  
-Ve, Albus -le dijo a Dumbledore deteniéndose-. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.  
  
Dumbledore asintió y entró cerrando la puerta. 'Genial' pensó Harry, 'Ahora ni siquiera puedo escuchar detrás de la puerta'.  
  
-No tienes para qué ponerte así -le dijo Lupin-. Es una actitud un poco infantil ¿no te parece?  
  
Eso fue más de lo que Harry podía aguantar. No solo no lo dejaban quedarse en su casa, sino que además lo excluían de la conversación y se atrevían a tratarlo de niño solo por manifestar su descontento.  
  
-¡No veo porqué no puedo escuchar! -le respondió Harry de mal modo-. Le va a pedir a la señora Pomfrey que se quede conmigo por unos días, ¿porqué tanto misterio?. Además, no creo que necesite que la señora Pomfrey se quede conmigo, puedo perfectamente cuidarme solo por unos días. ¡¡¡No necesito una NIÑERA!!!  
  
-Ya basta, Harry -le respondió Lupin intentando no reírse-. Nadie aquí piensa que seas un niño, y yo creo que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte solo por unos días -cuando dijo esto Harry pareció calmarse bastante- pero si algo pasa, es mejor no estar solo ¿no crees?  
  
Harry no respondió, pero por su cara Lupin vio que estaba de acuerdo. Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada. Luego Harry rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Porqué se demoran tanto? -preguntó Harry mirando la puerta.  
  
Lupin no parecía tener intención de responder; aunque, de todos modos, no hubiera podido pues, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Dumbledore les hizo signos para que entraran.  
  
-Bienvenido, Harry -le dijo la señora Pomfrey alegremente.  
  
Harry no pudo responder por unos segundos. ¿Había dicho bienvenido? ¿¿¿BIENVENIDO??? No se atrevía a pensar lo que eso significaba. Pero Dumbledore puso en palabras lo que Harry se rehusaba a creer.  
  
-Te quedarás aquí, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa como de quien le acaba de hacer el mejor regalo a un amigo.  
  
-Pero... ¿no me puedo quedar en la torre de Gryffindor? -preguntó Harry con una cara de horror que no pudo disimular. Miró por turnos a Dumbledore, Lupin y la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Pero Harry -le dijo la señora Pomfrey alegremente (parecía que no había notado la cara que había puesto al escuchar la noticia)-. ¿Para que te vas a quedar allá solo? ¡Quedándote aquí me puedes hacer compañía! Esto es tan solitario durante el verano...  
  
A Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia hacerle compañía a la señora Pomfrey. No era que no la quisiera, pero tampoco la consideraba una compañía muy interesante. Además, aunque había dormido antes en la enfermería, siempre había sido por motivos de fuerza mayor. 'Solo será en la noche' se forzó a pensar a fin de mantener la calma 'De día podré ir y venir por el castillo'. Se decidió a mantener la calma, reclamar no serviría de nada y de todos modos, solo sería por unos pocos días.  
  
-Está bien -le dijo Harry en un tono tranquilo. Incluso le sonrió. Notó que Lupin lo miraba serio.  
  
-Bien, Bien... -Dijo Dumbledore alegremente-. Ahora que esto está solucionado, ¿vamos Remus a planear lo de esta noche?  
  
-Si vamos -le respondió Lupin como saliendo de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose tras él hacia la puerta.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer. Dumbledore no le había dicho a él que fuera con ellos, pero tampoco sentía deseos de quedarse en la enfermería. Dudó por unos segundos y caminó detrás de Lupin hacia la puerta. Pero cuando llegó a ella, Dumbledore se volvió y desde afuera le dijo:  
  
-Pórtate bien con la señora Pomfrey, Harry -y tras decir esto cerró la puerta dejándolo adentro.  
  
Harry se quedó unos segundos perplejo. Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.  
  
-No estés triste, volverán en unos días -le dijo la señora Pomfrey-. ¿Quieres un té? Estaba por prepararme uno.  
  
-No... -le respondió Harry. No sabía muy bien que decirle, solo sabía que tenía que encontrar alguna justificación para salir. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero le horrorizaba quedarse en la enfermería-. Tengo que... ir a buscar a Hedwig, mi lechuza. Quiero escribir a mis amigos -se alegró de encontrar un motivo tan razonable.  
  
-Está bien, ve -le respondió ella amablemente-. Te espero...  
  
Harry salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la pajarera de las lechuzas lo más lentamente posible. 'Te espero...', las últimas palabras de la señora Pomfrey parecían tener eco en su cabeza. Se preguntó preocupado la actitud tomaría la señora Pomfrey los próximos días. Cuando él había estado en la enfermería antes, nunca había tenido que hacerse esa pregunta. Siempre había estado el tiempo necesario hasta ponerse bien. Pero ahora se encontraba perfectamente bien y no veía porqué tener que pasarse el día entero metido ahí. Tal vez lo dejaría ir a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque no sabía muy bien que podría hacer ahí solo. También podría ir a la biblioteca, no es que eso sonara muy interesante, pero leer le haría pasar el tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que la señora Pomfrey no lo dejaría salir del castillo. Sospechaba que al sentirse "a cargo de Harry Potter" querría tenerlo todo el tiempo donde pudiera verlo. Siempre se había mostrado una persona muy aprehensiva, contraria a todo lo que pusiera en peligro a los alumnos. 'No me dejará ni siquiera salir a practicar Quidditch', pensó con desagrado.  
  
Antes de lo que hubiera querido llegó a la pajarera. Muchas lechuzas dormían cerca del techo, pero Hedwig se distinguía muy bien de las otras, por su plumaje blanco.  
  
-Hedwig, ven aquí -la llamó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a las otras lechuzas.  
  
Muchas lechuzas se despertaron y lo miraron con disgusto, pero afortunadamente entre las que se despertaron estaba Hedwig que bajó sin mirarlo mal. Las otras, viendo que no era con ellas el asunto, volvieron a dormirse.  
  
Harry hubiera querido quedarse ahí a escribir, pero no tenía ni pergamino ni pluma ni tinta. Tenía la carta de Dudley, pero no le escribiría a sus amigos en ella. Se resignó a volver a la enfermería y pedirle a la señora Pomfrey con qué escribir. Caminando lento y acariciando a Hedwig se dirigió a la enfermería. Por algunas ventanas abiertas entraba el agradable aire del verano. Se detuvo frente a una y contempló el paisaje. Se veía parte del lago y el campo de Quidditch. ¡Como hubiera querido ir a sentarse a escribir junto al lago, o volar en su escoba! Se decidió a preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey si podía salir a dar un paseo. No estaba seguro de su respuesta, pero al menos lo intentaría. Tal vez incluso conseguiría que le prestaran una escoba del colegio. Eso lo animó bastante y llegó a la enfermería de mucho mejor humor.  
  
Al entrar a la enfermería no vio a la señora Pomfrey, y supuso que estaría en su despacho. Se dirigió hacia allá, pero tampoco parecía encontrarse ahí. 'Tal vez fue a ver a Dumbledore' se dijo. Estaba pensando en esto, cuando de repente un tapiz que había en uno de los muros del despacho se hizo a un lado y apareció la señora Pomfrey. Llevaba en una mano un frasco en el que parecían haber galletas, y una bolsa de género en la otra.  
  
-Linda lechuza -le dijo alegremente-. ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?  
  
-Hedwig -le respondió Harry.  
  
-Hola Hedwig -le dijo a la lechuza acariciándole la cabeza. Luego agregó dirigiéndose a Harry- ¿Necesitas pergamino y pluma, ¿verdad? -Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió al escritorio y dejó el frasco de galletas y la bolsa sobre la mesa. Luego pareció pensar unos segundos, abrió un cajón y sacó unos pergaminos en blanco, una pluma y un frasquito de tinta. Se los pasó a Harry con una sonrisa-. Aquí tienes.  
  
-Gracias -le respondió Harry recibiendo las cosas con la mano que le quedaba libre. Eso había sido fácil, pero ahora no sabía como pedirle permiso para salir. No entendía muy bien porqué se ponía tan nervioso, ¡solo se trataba de la señora Pomfrey! Si fuera Snape tendría motivos para ponerse así... Espantó de su mente ese horrible pensamiento y se dio ánimos.  
  
-¿Puedo ir afuera a escribir? -preguntó como sin darle importancia. Vio con inquietud como la sonrisa se borró de la cara de la señora Pomfrey. Pareció pensar unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y luego encontrar la solución. Recuperó la sonrisa.  
  
-Puedes usar mi despacho si quieres estar solo -le dijo-. Te dejaré para que puedas escribir...  
  
Tras decir esto la señora Pomfrey volvió a tomar el frasco y la bolsa de género y se dirigió al tapiz. Harry sintió que o decía algo ahora, o tendría que quedarse el resto de la tarde encerrado en la enfermería.  
  
-No es necesario que se vaya -le dijo-. Es solo que... -por unos segundos buscó las palabras apropiadas en su mente- ...quiero caminar un rato.  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando. Estaba claro que la señora Pomfrey no quería dejarlo salir, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de decirle que no podía. Harry contuvo la respiración, probablemente la actitud que ella tomara ahora sería la que mantendría el resto de los días.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry -le respondió apenada- pero prefiero que te quedes aquí.  
  
Harry ocupó un recurso que en circunstancias normales jamás hubiera usado: puso su mejor cara de "pobre niño que se va a poner a llorar". Era un recurso bajo, pero la situación era desesperada. Pareció funcionar, porque la enfermera puso cara de ceder.  
  
-Aunque bueno... supongo que si el director y Remus están todavía en el castillo no hay gran peligro... -dijo la señora Pomfrey. Pareció pensar unos segundos y un poco contra su voluntad agregó- Está bien, ve. Pero quédate cerca del castillo y vuelve pronto.  
  
-Gracias -le respondió Harry con una sonrisa-. Nos vemos más tarde.  
  
Diciendo esto salió del despacho y casi corrió afuera de la enfermería. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a la señora Pomfrey que le gritaba:  
  
-¡Cuídate! ¡No te acerques al bosque prohibido!  
  
Escuchó que decía algo más después de cerrar la puerta, pero no estaba seguro de haber entendido. Era algo como 'quédate donde podamos verte', pero no estaba seguro. Se encogió de hombros y caminó al vestíbulo lo más rápido que podía llevando a la lechuza. No veía la necesidad de correr, pero tenía la sensación de que si se demoraba la enfermera podía cambiar de opinión, y si se encontraba con Dumbledore o Lupin estos podían preguntarle donde iba. No veía motivos para que no lo dejaran salir, pero tampoco quería correr riesgos.  
  
Sintió un gran alivio cuando cerró la gran puerta de entrada. Respiró y se preguntó donde iría.  
  
-¿Adonde quieres ir, Hedwig? -le preguntó alegremente.  
  
La lechuza no le respondió, solo cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos. Ella iría donde él fuera. Harry se puso a caminar en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Así podría ver si el lugar donde guardaban las escobas estaba cerrado con llave. Si no lo estaba, podría sacar una escoba y volar un rato.  
  
El campo de Quidditch se veía grande y vacío. Dejó los pergaminos, la pluma y la tinta en el suelo. Dejó también a la lechuza diciéndole que se quedara por ahí. Se dirigió al armario de las escobas y comprobó que estaba cerrado. Se tardó unos segundos en tomar la decisión. Se suponía que no podía hacer magia "fuera del colegio" por ser menor de edad, pero ahora estaba en el colegio... Y ningún muggle podía verlo en ese lugar. Se rió y sacó la varita.  
  
-¡Alohomora!  
  
La puerta se abrió. Por suerte no estaba cerrada con ningún hechizo más poderoso, pensó. Sacó una escoba que no parecía muy estropeada y contento se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Al elevarse sintió que todas sus penas y temores se alejaban. Todo estaba bien, estaba en Hogwarts y no tendría que volver a ver a los Dursley sino hasta el otro verano.  
  
Harry no supo cuantas horas había volado sino hasta que notó que había poca luz en el ambiente. Preocupado bajó guardó la escoba y recogió los pergaminos, la pluma y la tinta. Buscó a Hedwig pero no se la veía por ninguna parte.  
  
-¡Hedwig! -la llamó lo mas fuerte que pudo.  
  
Se fue a sentar en las gradas a escribir, confiaba en que Hedwig llegaría pronto. No quedaba mucha luz ya, así que sacó nuevamente la varita. Pensó unos segundos, ya la había usado y no había pasado nada.  
  
-¡Lumos!  
  
Se sentó en las gradas, enganchó la varita en un muro de madera de modo que la luz iluminara lo que tenía en las manos. Abrió el tintero y mordió la pluma por unos segundos. Le escribiría primero a Ron.  
  
Querido Ron  
  
Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Las mías no están tan mal. ¡Estoy en Hogwarts! Mis tíos y mi primo se fueron de vacaciones. Como no tenía donde quedarme Dumbledore dijo que me quedaría aquí mientras tanto. Le pregunté si podía ir a tu casa, pero me dijo que no, al menos por ahora. ¿Puedes decirles a tus papás que le escriban y le pidan que me deje ir a La Madriguera?  
  
Hocicos, Lupin y Hagrid también están aquí, pero Hagrid tiene que ir a no sé dónde (no me quiso decir) y los otros se van a Londres con Dumbledore a no sé qué (¡tampoco me quisieron decir!). Se van esta noche y no saben cuando volverán. Al final me tengo que quedar en la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey. Imagínate... así que por favor recuerda lo que te pedí.  
  
Ni te imaginas lo que pasó hace unos días... ¡Voldemort secuestró a Dudley! Al parecer lo quería para obligarme a que me transformara en mortifago. Pero Hocicos, Lupin, Dumbledore y Snape tenían un plan y nos rescataron a ambos.  
  
Bueno, espero poder verte pronto.  
  
Harry  
  
Leyó la carta y satisfecho enrolló el pergamino. Hedwig no había vuelto todavía. La volvió a llamar y como no volvía decidió escribirle a Hermione. Decidió no contarle lo de Voldemort ya que ella se preocuparía mucho más que Ron.  
  
Querida Hermione  
  
¿Cómo están tus vacaciones? Espero que bien ¿Fuiste a Bulgaria? ¿Estás allá? Si es así, saluda a Viktor de mi parte.  
  
Ahora estoy en Hogwarts. Mis tíos y mi primo se fueron de vacaciones y como no tenía donde ir Dumbledore decidió que me quedaría en el colegio por mientras. Es posible que después me pueda ir a La Madriguera. ¡Espero que tu también puedas ir!  
  
Cariños,  
  
Harry  
  
Era una carta un poco corta, pero no quería entrar en detalles. Prefería que Hermione no le hiciera muchas preguntas. Ya se lo contaría todo cuando la viera.  
  
Harry levantó la vista preocupado, ya estaba completamente oscuro y Hedwig seguía sin volver. Se paró y comenzó a llamarla con más insistencia. Al cabo de unos minutos vio que un punto blanco se acercaba.  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? -le dijo Harry. Luego se registró los bolsillos preocupado, no tenía nada con que amarrar las cartas. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sacar la varita, puso los dos pergaminos junto a la pata de Hedwig.  
  
-¡Ligare!  
  
Ambos pergaminos quedaron impecablemente atados a la pata de la lechuza.  
  
-Lleva estas cartas a Ron y a Hermione. Ron está en La Madriguera, Hermione no estoy seguro... puede que esté en Bulgaria. ¿Podrás encontrarla?  
  
La lechuza le mordió el dedo afectuosamente ¿acaso dudaba de ella? Harry le sonrió y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. La observó alejarse y se sintió un poco vacío. Era un gran consuelo tener a Hedwig, y quien sabe cuando volvería. 'Hablando de volver... me deben estar echando de menos en el castillo' se dijo. Además estaba empezando a tener hambre y ganas de ir al baño. Recogió los pergaminos que quedaban, la pluma y la tinta, tomó la varita y se fue corriendo al castillo.  
  
Entró en el castillo, las antorchas estaban encendidas.  
  
-Nox -dijo. La varita se apagó y la guardó.  
  
Caminó por los oscuros pasillos hacia la enfermería. ¡Que solitario estaba el castillo! Había caminado por esos lugares muchas veces antes, de noche, solo. Pero en esas ocasiones siempre había gente durmiendo. Ahora solo estaban él, la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Remus y ... de pronto recordó a su padrino. ¡Ya debía haber vuelto! No estaba seguro de lo que pensaría de que hubiera salido toda la tarde solo. Aunque la señora Pomfrey le había dado permiso, así que en estricto rigor no había ningún problema. Llegó a la enfermería y abrió un poco tembloroso la puerta. Tragó saliva: adentro estaba el grupo completo reunido, incluso Hagrid, y no tenían buena cara. Le extrañó ver a su padrino cerca de la señora Pomfrey sin su forma de "Hocicos". Pero no era el momento de preguntar eso, y de todos modos fue él quien habló primero.  
  
-¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? -le gritó Sirius como recibimiento, caminando hacia él. Las cosas comenzaban mal, miró a Dumbledore, Lupin y Hagrid buscando ayuda, pero el modo en el que cada uno lo miraba le mostró que no tenían ninguna intención de defenderlo. La señora Pomfrey no lo miraba enojada, pero por sus ojos Harry vio que había estado llorando.  
  
-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA, HARRY! -le volvió a gritar su tío agarrándolo del brazo.  
  
-Nos tenías muy preocupados, estabamos a punto de salir a buscarte -agregó Lupin sin gritar, pero evidentemente enojado.  
  
-¡Solo estaba afuera, escribiéndoles a Ron y Hermione! -les respondió Harry de mal modo, mostrándoles los pergaminos, pluma y tinta que tenía en la mano. Trató de que su tío le soltara el brazo pero no lo logró.  
  
-¿HASTA ESTA HORA? -le volvió a gritar su padrino.  
  
Harry no se atrevió a decirles que había estado volando también. Aunque no había recibido ninguna carta del ministerio amenazándolo por usar magia en las vacaciones, no estaba seguro de lo que pensarían ellos de que hubiera hecho magia. ¡Y no necesitaba que le quitaran la varita!  
  
-Me quedé dormido... -mintió Harry.  
  
-Es mejor que no salgas solo del castillo durante los días que te quedes con la señora Pomfrey, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore muy serio. Lo miraba fijo a los ojos. Harry se sintió incómodo y bajó la vista. Dirigiéndose a los demás agregó-. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos. Hagrid, creo que a ti también se te está haciendo tarde.  
  
-Adiós, Harry -se despidió Sirius soltándole el brazo-. No hagas ninguna tontera. Señora Pomfrey, usted me cuenta si hace algo...  
  
La señora Pomfrey parecía muda, solo hizo "si" con la cabeza.  
  
-Adiós Harry -se despidió Lupin. Iba a agregar algo pero se arrepintió en último minuto y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Harry... -le dijo Hagrid que hasta entonces no había hablado. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y simplemente agregó antes de dirigirse a la puerta-. Adiós y cuídate.  
  
-Que les vaya bien... -les dijo Harry mientras los veía desaparecer por la puerta. Cuando se cerró suspiró y se dio vuelta para mirar a la señora Pomfrey. '¿Y ahora qué?', pensó.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se acercó y lo abrazó.  
  
-Me siento tan culpable, Harry. No debí haberte dejado salir solo... -dijo entre hipos.  
  
-No es su culpa -le dijo Harry-. Yo fui el que se demoró demasiado. Lo siento.  
  
-Está bien -le dijo ella soltándolo-. ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-Si, un poco -le respondió Harry. En realidad tenía más que un poco, y también tenía ganas de ir al baño-. Voy y vuelvo -agregó dejando las cosas que traía en la mano sobre una cama. Vio que en esa misma cama había unos paquetes, pero decidió ver de qué se trataba más tarde, ahora solo quería un baño...  
  
-¿Adonde vas? -le preguntó la señora con cara de preocupada.  
  
-¡Solo voy al baño! -le respondió caminando hacia la puerta donde sabía que estaba el baño.  
  
Antes de volver a la enfermería se miró al espejo. No era un niño, y estaba harto de que lo siguieran tratando como si fuera uno. En dos años sería mayor de edad, solo dos años...  
  
-Animo Harry -le dijo a su reflejo.  
  
-No se de qué te quejas tanto... -le respondió el espejo.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó, había olvidaba que en el mundo mágico algunos espejos hablan. No le hizo caso al espejo y salió. Vio que la señora Pomfrey lo esperaba sentada en la cama donde estaban los paquetes y las cosas que él había dejado. Tenía una bandeja en las manos. Se fue a sentar al lado de ella. No parecía enojada ni estaba llorando.  
  
-Toma, come -le dijo la señora Pomfrey pasándole la bandeja. Luego se paró y lo quedó mirando-. Después de comer quiero que te pongas el pijama y te acuestes a dormir. No tienes permiso para salir de aquí. Yo voy a estar en mi dormitorio. Si necesitas algo puedes llegar por el tapiz grande que está en mi despacho, la contraseña es "otorrinolaringólogo". Tu padrino te dejó ropa ahí -le dijo indicando los paquetes-. Buenas noches.  
  
Vio como caminaba hacia el despacho. Antes de entrar se detuvo unos segundos y se dio vuelta.  
  
-Voy a volver a revisar que estés dormido... -le dijo-. Ahora si, buenas noches.  
  
-¿Cuándo supo lo de mi padrino? -le preguntó Harry antes de que alcanzara a entrar a su despacho.  
  
-El director me lo contó hace solo unas horas, poco antes de que tu volvieras -le respondió con una sonrisa-. Me alegro de que no sea él el que... bueno tu sabes.  
  
Se quedó pensando unos instantes y agregó  
  
-Era una excelente persona cuando estaba en el colegio. Sigue siéndolo. Se preocupó mucho cuando supo que te había dejado salir solo y que llevabas horas sin volver-. Miró a Harry que seguía sosteniendo la bandeja y le dijo- Come, antes de que se enfríe-. Y después de eso desapareció en el despacho.  
  
Harry se puso a comer. Era un alivio que la señora Pomfrey supiera lo de su padrino, así no tenía que estar pendiente de no mencionarlo en la conversación. Al terminar dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y se interesó en los paquetes. Había un pijama y ropa para varios días. También había un cepillo de dientes, entre otras cosas. Incluso había una caja de ranas de chocolate. Se comió una, 'otra vez Dumbledore' pensó mirando el cromo. Guardó sus cosas en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Era muy pequeño así que dejó la mayoría de la ropa sobre la cama de al lado. Se fue a lavar los dientes, se puso el pijama, se metió a la cama y dejó la varita y los anteojos sobre la mesita. Apagó la vela y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Pensó en su padrino. ¿Qué habrían ido a hacer a Londres? Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza. Pero estaba cansado, muy cansado...  
  
Harry no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra salió del despacho y se acercó a su cama. Ni siquiera la notó cuando se inclinó sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Que duermas bien Harry -le susurró la sombra antes de alejarse por donde había venido.  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Dejad un review! ^_^ 


	9. Una visita a los elfos y primeros auxili...

Nuevamente le doy las gracias a Francia y Ghi, mis beta-lectoras :-* :-*  
  
Ammy: gracias por tu review. Espero que dos días lo consideres "rápido" :))) La sombra no es Sirius, es simplemente la señora Pomfrey que volvió a asegurarse que Harry estubiera dormido. A ella le preocupa estar sola a cargo de un Harry Potter sano y con ganas de salir, sobre todo ahora que tu- sabes-quien ha vuelto...  
  
Como siempre: Harry Potter & compañía pertenecen a JKR.  
  
Capítulo 9 Una visita a los elfos y primeros auxilios.  
  
Harry se despertó un poco confundido a la mañana siguiente, se tardó unos minutos en recordar por qué se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio. Se levantó, tomó ropa de la que su padrino le había dejado y fue al baño.  
  
Al salir vio a la señora Pomfrey que salía del despacho.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludo alegremente-. ¿Cómo dormiste?  
  
-Bien, gracias -le respondió.  
  
-Ven a tomar desayuno -lo invitó la señora Pomfrey dirigiéndose al despacho.  
  
Harry dejó el pijama sobre la cama, la siguió y entró detrás de ella por el tapiz del muro. Subieron una escalera y se encontraron en una habitación agradablemente iluminada. Parecía una sala de estar, con unos sillones con cojines tejidos a ganchillo, otros bordados. A Harry le recordó un poco la sala de su vecina, la señora Figg. Al centro había una mesa baja sobre la que estaba la misma bolsa de género que traía la tarde anterior la señora Pomfrey. Sobresalía de ella una madeja de lana y unos palillos. Junto a una de las ventanas (había tres en total, todas sobre el muro a la derecha) había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. En otro muro (el que estaba justo enfrente de ellos) había un estante con libros y un par de fotos enmarcadas. Junto a la estantería se veía otra puerta y en el muro de la izquierda había otra puerta más. Ambas estaban cerradas.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se dirigió a la mesa junto a la ventana y tocó con la varita un objeto redondo, parecido a una bola de cristal, que estaba sobre la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, la imagen de la cara de un elfo apareció dentro de la bola.  
  
-Buenos días señora Pomfrey -saludó el elfo-. ¿Qué va a querer para el desayuno?  
  
-Para mi un té y unas galletas -le respondió la señora Pomfrey-. Para Harry traiga leche y unas tostadas.  
  
Harry vio que el elfo lo miró a él sonriendo, saludándolo con la mano. Sólo entonces reconoció a Dobby.  
  
-¡Hola Dobby! -saludó Harry. Le avergonzaba un poco no haberlo reconocido inmediatamente-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Winky?  
  
-¡Señor Harry Potter! -le respondió el elfo-. ¡Que alegría verlo! Estoy bien. Winky está todavía triste por lo de... usted sabe, pero se está recuperando. Bueno, voy a llevarles el desayuno. -Y tras esto desapareció.  
  
-Voy y vuelvo -dijo la señora Pomfrey dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba junto a la estantería. Antes de desaparecer por ella, Harry alcanzó a ver que aquella habitación parecía ser el dormitorio de la señora.  
  
Como no tenía nada que hacer se acercó a la estantería. Los libros eran todos sobre enfermedades, pociones curativas, primeros auxilios, hechizos para sanarlo todo. No tenía mucho interés en los libros, así que se fijó en las fotos. En una se veían dos mujeres sonriendo, paradas sobre la arena de una playa, con el mar como fondo. Otra mostraba un grupo de personas de diversas edades (algunos niños), sentado en torno a una mesa de madera en medio del campo, en lo que parecía un picnic familiar. De pronto, Harry escuchó un sonido similar a un "plop" a su derecha y al darse vuelta vio a Dobby con una gran bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa. Justo en ese momento entró la señora Pomfrey y se dirigió a la mesa.  
  
-Gracias Dobby -le dijo la señora Pomfrey sentándose-. Siéntate Harry.  
  
Dobby le dirigió una sonrisa emocionada a Harry y luego desapareció con otro "plop". Harry se sentó con la señora Pomfrey y comenzó a tomar desayuno. Se sentía un poco cohibido, el silencio le incomodaba y no se le ocurría como iniciar una conversación. Tal vez la señora Pomfrey se dio cuenta, porque comenzó a conversar al cabo de unos minutos.  
  
-¿Así que conoces a Dobby? -le preguntó.  
  
-Si... -le respondió Harry-. Lo conocí cuando estaba en segundo.  
  
Harry no sabía si contarle como había conocido a Dobby, pensó unos segundos y decidió que mejor no entraba en detalles.  
  
-¿Y a Winky? -le dijo más como afirmación que preguntando.  
  
-Si, a ella la conocí el año pasado.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y luego la señora Pomfrey reanudó la conversación.  
  
-¿Te gustaron mis libros? -le preguntó-. Te vi mirándolos cuando entré.  
  
-En realidad estaba mirando... -le respondió Harry. Luego se interrumpió. Iba a decir "estaba mirando sus fotos" pero le pareció preferible no hacerlo- ...si eso. Parecen muy interesantes.  
  
La señora Pomfrey lo miró de reojo, parecía haber entendido que Harry no estaba mirando los libros, sino las fotos.  
  
-Esas fotos son de mi familia -le dijo la señora Pomfrey sin darle mucha importancia al hecho-. La que está junto a mi en la playa es mi hermana, y en la otra está su familia con algunos amigos.  
  
Harry pensó que aquellas fotos debían ser antiguas ya que las mujeres en la playa parecían no mayores de treinta años.  
  
-Ahhhh -respondió Harry. Luego la curiosidad lo venció-. Señora Pomfrey... ¿por qué pasa usted sus vacaciones en el colegio?  
  
-Solo las estoy pasando acá este año, Harry -le respondió ella-. Normalmente voy a pasar el verano a Francia, a casa de mi hermana. Pero este año, el señor director me pidió que me quedara. Dijo que podrían necesitarme durante el verano, ahora que ha vuelto el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado.  
  
-Entiendo -le respondió Harry-. ¿Extraña mucho a su hermana?  
  
-Si, mucho -le respondió ella triste. Luego se rió y agregó- Pero el deber es el deber. ¿No crees?  
  
-Mhhhh... -respondió Harry distraídamente. Acababa de acordarse de su padrino-. Señora Pomfrey... ¿qué fueron a hacer a Londres mi padrino, el director y el profesos Lupin?  
  
-No estoy muy segura, Harry -le respondió la señora Pomfrey pensativa-. Lo único que sé es que están tratando de buscar aliados, de coordinar la resistencia, de hacer que el ministerio se tome en serio el regreso del-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero qué es lo que específicamente fueron a hacer esta vez, eso no te lo podría decir...  
  
-¿O sea que no es la primera vez que van? -le preguntó Harry interesado.  
  
-Han estado yendo y viniendo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, pero tu padrino solo llegó algunos días antes que tú -le respondió ella.  
  
-¿Y Hagrid? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo sé, Harry -le respondió ella.  
  
Ya habían terminado de comer y Harry se estaba preguntando que haría el resto del día. Pensó que la señora Pomfrey no lo dejaría salir nuevamente, pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse todo el día ahí. Sólo necesitaba una excusa para salir, y de ahí podría pasear por el castillo. De pronto recordó a Dobby.  
  
-Señora Pomfrey, ¿puedo ir a ver a Dobby y a Winky a la cocina? -le preguntó con su mejor cara de inocencia-. Quiero ver como esta ella y hace mucho que no hablo con Dobby. Le prometo que no saldré del castillo.  
  
La señora Pomfrey visiblemente no tenía ganas de perderlo de vista, parecía recordar la tarde anterior. Pero tampoco quería tener encerrado a Harry todo el día, el pobre era adolescente, necesitaba aire... De pronto recordó una cosa:  
  
-¿Cómo sabes donde queda la cocina? -le preguntó inquisitivamente. Harry comprendió que había hablado demasiado. Prefirió mentir antes que delatar a los gemelos Weasley (que eran los que de verdad le habían dicho cómo entrar).  
  
-Dobby... -respondió tratando de no darle importancia-. Nos hicimos amigos cuando yo estaba en segundo. Cuando él se vino a trabajar a Hogwarts me dijo que podía ir a visitarlo. El me dijo cómo entrar.  
  
-Bueno, ve -le respondió, aparentemente satisfecha con la explicación. Harry pareció correr hacia la escalera, pero ella lo retuvo-. Pero regresa pronto. Son las diez de la mañana, espero que estés de vuelta antes del mediodía. Y no quiero que pasees por ahí solo, ve a la cocina y de ahí vuelves.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se quedó pensando unos segundos, sin soltar a Harry, y luego pareció cambiar de idea.  
  
-Te acompaño hasta allá -agregó.  
  
Bajaron juntos a la enfermería. Antes de salir, Harry notó que alguien había hecho su cama y ordenado las cosas que había dejado tiradas sobre la cama antes de subir a tomar desayuno. 'Debe haber sido Dobby', pensó.  
  
Al llegar al retrato del frutero, la señora Pomfrey le hizo cosquillas a la pera y cuando se abrió el retrato lo dejó no sin antes recordarle que lo quería de vuelta antes del mediodía. Harry le dijo que no se preocupara y entró.  
  
En la cocina no parecía haber mucha actividad. Algunos elfos estaban conversando, pero la mayoría se encontraba limpiando cosas que a ojos de Harry estaban perfectamente limpias. Cuando lo vieron entrar, varios se le acercaron muy contentos ofreciéndole toda clase de comida. Al principio Harry dijo que no, que acababa de tomar desayuno. Pero los elfos parecían tan felices de tener algo que hacer que finalmente aceptó y pronto se encontró sentado frente a un gran helado, unos pasteles y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Buscó a Dobby y le hizo señas para que viniera a sentarse con él.  
  
-¿Dónde está Winky? -preguntó Harry cuando el elfo se sentaba.  
  
-Está haciendo aseo en alguna parte del castillo -le respondió Dobby-. Pero debe estar por regresar.  
  
-Tenía ganas de verla -le respondió Harry-. ¿Qué hacen acá ustedes todo el verano?  
  
-Lo mismo que el resto del año -respondió Dobby encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero en verano hay mucho menos que cocinar y se limpia menos seguido. Aunque este verano ha habido más personas en el castillo.  
  
Harry sintió mucha curiosidad. Siempre había deseado quedarse en Hogwarts durante el verano, pero nunca lo habían dejado.  
  
-¿Cómo han sido los otros verano acá en Hogwarts, Dobby? -preguntó Harry interesado mientras comía helado de vainilla.  
  
-Hasta antes de este año el colegio permanecía cerrado. Nosotros los elfos nos quedábamos para mantenerlo, y el señor director venía un par de veces a ver si estaba todo en orden. A veces también venía el profesor Snape. Hagrid también se queda en Hogwarts, pero rara vez entraba en el castillo.  
  
-¿Snape? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Si -le respondió Dobby extrañado por el interés de Harry sobre ese punto- . El viene de vez en cuando durante los veranos, pero no se ve mucho porque se lo pasa encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
Harry pensó en lo raro que resultaría Hogwarts con solo los elfos y Snape. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo espantoso que habría sido quedarse en el colegio durante el verano, y casi estuvo agradecido de que Dumbledore hubiera insistido en que se quedara con sus tíos. Bueno, en realidad hubiera preferido que lo mandaran a La Madriguera durante los veranos, pero entre Snape y los Dursley, se quedaba con los Dursley.  
  
-¿Y este año? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Este año el señor Director se ha quedado aquí, pero ha estado yendo y viviendo. El profesor Lupin también ha venido a pasar el verano aquí, y luego ha traído hasta su perro -agregó con evidente desagrado.  
  
Harry sonrió disimuladamente. Dobby no sabía que se trataba de un animago.  
  
-¿Ese perro negro que he visto con ellos¿ -preguntó Harry con inocencia.  
  
-Ese -respondió Dobby secamente.  
  
-¿Porqué no te gusta ese perro, Dobby? -le preguntó Harry inquietándose un poco por la cara de enojo del elfo.  
  
-Porque lo encontré una noche metido acá en la cocina -le respondió Dobby poniéndose furioso con el recuerdo-. El profesor Lupin no debería traer su perro a la cocina y dejarlo sin supervisión.  
  
-¿Lupin estaba con él? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, cuando llegué yo al menos no -respondió Dobby-. Pero el perro no pudo haber entrado solo...  
  
Harry pensó que Lupin probablemente ni siquiera sabía de las incursiones de su padrino a la cocina. Pero no podía explicárselo a Dobby sin contarle que era un animago. Y no podía contarle eso a Dobby sin traicionar a Sirius. Lamentó no poder aclarar las cosas y que Dobby siguiera pensando mal de Lupin.  
  
-Bueno, Dobby ¿no es tan grave, no? -le dijo Harry alegremente, para que no le diera tanta importancia.  
  
-Si usted lo dice... -le respondió Dobby en un tono que daba a entender que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo.  
  
Fue una suerte que Winky llegara en ese momento, ya que la conversación quedó olvidada cuando se acercó a saludar a Harry. Parecía mucho mejor que como estaba el año anterior, estaba limpia, con el mismo uniforme que los demás elfos, sobria y de buen ánimo. Parecía totalmente integrada al grupo de elfos.  
  
-¿Cómo esta el señor Harry Potter? ¿Qué lo trae por acá durante sus vacaciones? -le preguntó Winky animadamente.  
  
Harry les contó que sus tíos se habían ido de vacaciones sin él y que como no tenía donde quedarse, Dumbledore lo había dejado con la señora Pomfrey. Conversaron animadamente hasta que por el rabillo del ojo Harry notó que en uno de los mesones había una esfera como la que la señora Pomfrey había tocado con su varita para el desayuno. Espantado vio que en ella estaba la cara de la señora Pomfrey y que conversaba con uno de los elfos.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-Creo que van a ser las una -respondió un elfo que secaba unos platos cerca de ellos.  
  
-Debo irme -respondió Harry parándose rápidamente.  
  
En ese momento el elfo que estaba conversando con la señora Pomfrey se acercó a él.  
  
-La señora Pomfrey quiere que regrese -le dijo-. Yo lo voy a acompañar.  
  
Harry se despidió de los elfos, les dio las gracias y siguió al elfo que lo iba a acompañar. Le parecía estúpido que un elfo lo tuviera que acompañar de vuelta. ¿Acaso al señora Pomfrey esperaba que el elfo lo defendiera si Voldemort o sus mortifagos lo atacaban en el camino? ¿Acaso un ELFO DOMESTICO podría impedir que Voldemort lo matara? Se rió amargamente, preguntándose cuantos días tendría que permanecer así, encerrado y escoltado adonde quiera que fuera.  
  
Cuando llegó la señora Pomfrey lo estaba esperando. El elfo se despidió y desapareció con un "plop". 'Ahora va a empezar a sermonearme' se dijo Harry resignado, 'Como pude olvidar la hora'. Luego recordó el reloj que se le había descompuesto durante la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Lo había dejado en casa de sus tíos. Esa era una buena excusa.  
  
Pero la señora Pomfrey solo suspiró y le dijo que ya había pedido el almuerzo. Harry la siguió hacia la habitación donde habían tomado desayuno en silencio. Cuando vio la bandeja sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de hambre. Después de todo el helado, los pasteles y el jugo de calabaza sentía que no podría tragarse ni una de las chuletas que humeaban sobre el plato. Se sentó en silencio frente a ella.  
  
-Señora Pomfrey... la verdad es que no tengo hambre. ¿puedo ir a dormir un rato? -le preguntó. La señora Pomfrey lo miró a los ojos. Ahora si parecía enojada.  
  
-¿Comiste algo en la cocina? -preguntó.  
  
-Bueno, si -le respondió Harry-. Los elfos me dieron algunas cosas mientras conversaba con Dobby y Winky.  
  
-Pues no deberías - le respondió la señora Pomfrey-. Ahora quiero que te comas todo, no te paras hasta que hayas terminado. A ver si así recuerdas no comer dulces entre las comidas...  
  
Harry comió en silencio. Cuando la señora Pomfrey había terminado él todavía no se acababa la mitad. Sentía que cada vez que tragaba le dolía el estómago. La señora Pomfrey se puso tejer en silencio, aparentemente no pensaba pararse hasta que el plato de Harry estuviera vacío. Cuando Harry acababa de terminar la comida y miraba el postre como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva, un elfo se apareció frente a ellos con un "plop".  
  
-Vengo a ver si quieren algo más -le dijo a la señora Pomfrey mirando de reojo a Harry. Era el elfo que estaba secando platos cerca de Harry mientras conversaba con Dobby y Winky. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de los helados, pasteles y jugo de calabaza que Harry había comido, y entendía en el aprieto en el que se encontraba. Harry le dirigió una mirada suplicante, que la señora Pomfrey no pudo ver porque no había levantado los ojos de su labor desde la llegada del elfo.  
  
-No, gracias -le respondió ella sin mirarle.  
  
El elfo comenzó a levantar las cosas para llevárselas, para gran alivio de Harry. Pero se le vino el alma al piso cuando la señora Pomfrey lo interrumpió.  
  
-No levantes todavía, Harry no ha terminado.  
  
El elfo miró a Harry con cara de impotencia y desapareció con un "plop".  
  
Harry, que hasta la llegada del elfo había creído que no podría tragar nada más, se sorprendió a si mismo cuando una hora más tarde se comía el último pedazo de tarta de calabaza. Cerró los ojos y tragó. En ese momento lo único que quería era vomitar y dormir un rato. Nunca pensó que podría estar más de tres horas almorzando. La señora Pomfrey lo miró, y al constatar que había terminado le sonrió y le dijo que podía ir a descansar ahora, si quería. Harry no se hizo de rogar, bajó tambaleándose las escaleras y se fue directo al baño. Para su desgracia no fue capaz de vomitar, así que se resignó y se acostó a dormir un rato.  
  
Durmió con un sueño intranquilo. Soñó que se estaba ahogando, que trataba de no ahogarse. Tragaba y tragaba agua , luego estaba en la orilla de lo que parecía el lago en el que se estaba ahogando, pero no podía ver nada alrededor porque estaba lleno de vapor. Solo veía las nubes alrededor de él, calurosas, húmedas, sofocantes. Trataba en vano de respirar, pero el calor era sofocante, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y le faltaba el aire. Cuando creyó que se iba a desmayar se despertó. Estaba sudando, sobre la cama. No tenía idea cuanto rato había dormido, pero por la luz que entraba por la ventana calculaba que unas dos horas. Se levantó y fue al baño, lo único que quería era una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Todavía sentía molestias en el estómago, pero ya no tenía náuseas.  
  
Después de ducharse y vestirse se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía absolutamente nada con que entretenerse, no tenía ni siquiera un libro. Dudaba que la señora Pomfrey lo fuera a dejar salir ahora. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no mirar la hora? En ese momento hubiera deseado poder siquiera hacer los deberes, incluso el ensayo que tenía que hacer para Historia de La Magia parecía más emocionante que pasar el resto de la tarde mirando el techo de la enfermería. 'Es curioso', pensó 'la de veces que he pasado días enteros en la enfermería'. Pero cuando estaba enfermo era diferente, no le quedaba otra opción y de todos modos Ron y Hermione venían a verlo y lo distraían. Pero ahora era verano, estaba solo, y hacía un calor espantoso. Pensó en el lago y lo agradable que resultaría y a bañarse un rato. Acababa de ducharse y ya comenzaba a sentir calor nuevamente. Miró la puerta, tuvo la idea de simplemente salir un rato al pasillo, donde seguramente haría menos calor. Pero agradeció no haberse dejado llevar por el impulso porque unos segundos después apareció la señora Pomfrey por el despacho.  
  
-Veo que ya te despertaste -le dijo sonriendo. Aparentemente ya se le había pasado el enojo.  
  
-Si -respondió Harry. Se preguntó si lo dejaría ir a dar una vuelta. Dudaba que lo hiciera, pero no perdía mucho preguntando.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca? -le preguntó Harry-. Me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo buscando información para un ensayo de Historia de La Magia.  
  
-No -le dijo la señora Pomfrey. Y aunque te dejara, la biblioteca está cerrada.  
  
Harry suspiró y se tiró en la cama, resignándose a pasar el resto de la tarde mirando el techo. La señora Pomfrey lo miró y con un suspiro volvió a desaparecer hacia el despacho. Volvió a los pocos minutos con uno de los libros que Harry había visto en la estantería. Se acercó a la cama y se lo pasó.  
  
-Toma -le dijo-. En este libro hay muchos hechizos simples de primeros auxilios. Aunque no puedas usar la varita durante las vacaciones, te puede servir aprender la teoría. Al menos te ayudará a pasar el rato.  
  
Tras esto le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a desaparecer por el despacho. Harry miró el libro, era uno llamado "manual de primeros auxilios". 'Que original' pensó Harry de mal humor abriéndolo.  
  
A pesar de su inicial falta de interés, el libro resultó ser bastante interesante. Tenía además muchas figuras. Harry recorrió sus páginas y reconoció el hechizo para entablillar que Lupin había usado para inmovilizar la pierna de Ron, cuando estaban en tercero. Leyó las instrucciones, no parecía muy complicado. Miró de reojo la puerta del despacho, estaba cerrada. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que no podía usar magia durante el verano, pero él sabía que si podía, o que al menos el ministerio no se enteraría si hacía magia estando dentro de Hogwarts. Pensó que la señora Pomfrey probablemente volvería a verlo con cualquier excusa, varias veces durante la tarde, con tal de verificar que no había salido. Pero ella se había ido hace solo una media hora, así que no debería bajar tan pronto. Se sentó en la cama, sacó su varita. Tocó su pierna derecha y murmuró:  
  
-¡Férula!  
  
Al principio creyó que había resultado, pero pronto comprobó que el entablillado estaba muy suelto. Se paró y simplemente todo cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡Finite Incantatem! -murmuró y el atado de cuerdas y madera desapareció.  
  
Volvió a leer las instrucciones. Lo intentó algunas veces más, hasta que finalmente consiguió un perfecto entablillado. Divertido lo repitió un par de veces más, en la otra pierna, en un brazo. Luego guardó la varita, no quería que la señora Pomfrey lo sorprendiera haciendo magia.  
  
Pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo el libro. La señora Pomfrey, como él había previsto, bajó varias veces a verificar que todavía se encontraba ahí. Cuando bajó a llamarlo para cenar, Harry le dijo que no tenía hambre, y esta vez ella no insistió. Aparentemente no quería hacerle repetir el mal rato del almuerzo. Y era muy posible que el hecho de que Harry se hubiera quedado toda la tarde tranquilo leyendo también la había tranquilizado un poco.  
  
Cuando llegó la noche, Harry ya estaba aburrido del libro. No protestó cuando la señora Pomfrey le dijo que se acostara, pero como no tenía sueño decidió salir a caminar un rato en la noche, mientras ella dormía. Cuando ella bajó a verificar que estuviera dormido, el simuló con éxito. La señora Pomfrey subió convencida de que podía acostare a dormir tranquila.  
  
Apenas Harry sintió que ya había subido a su habitación, se levantó. Se puso sus gafas, tomó su varita, y salió silenciosamente de la enfermería.  
  
El castillo estaba silencioso y oscuro, pero Harry conocía el camino. Aunque sabía que no había nadie con quien encontrarse, lamentó no tener con él la capa invisible de su padre. El estar debajo de la capa le daba seguridad, y en cierto modo intimidad. Caminando sin ella por esos pasillos le hacía sentirse vulnerable.  
  
Cuando llegó a la biblioteca comprobó que estaba cerrada, como la señora Pomfrey le había dicho. Sacó su varita.  
  
-¡Alohomora! -murmuró, pero nada ocurrió.  
  
Pensó un rato y volvió a intentar algunos otros hechizos. Pero la puerta permanecía cerrada. Era una verdadera caja fuerte. Estaba intentando los mismos otra vez cuando una voz gritó a sus espaldas:  
  
-¡Accio varita!  
  
Harry sintió como su varita saltaba de sus manos y volaba hacia su espalda. Se dio vuelta conteniendo la respiración.  
  
N/A: jajaja, adivinen quien le quitó la varita. No es tan dificil, una de mis dos beta-lectoras adivinó! ^_^ 


	10. Un perdonazo y otro gran día con Poppy

¡Guau! No puedo creer que mi fanfiction ya tiene 10 capítulos :´-)  
  
Gracias a Ghi y Francia por su paciente ayuda. ¡¡¡No se qué haría sin ustedes!!!  
  
Ammy: gracias por tu review. Sips, era Poppy. A mi también me dio pena como lo está tratando Poppy jajaja. Espero que hayas conseguido un helado, que te haya ido bien en tu examen y que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 10 Un perdonazo y otro gran día con Poppy  
  
A Harry se le cayó el alma al piso cuando vio que Snape estaba parado frente a él. No parecía contento.  
  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? -preguntó Snape en un susurro amenazante. Harry tragó saliva-. ¿Y quien te dio permiso para pasear de noche? ¿La señora Pomfrey?  
  
Harry podía darse cuenta de que un asomo de sonrisa aparecía en la cara del profesor de pociones. Pero no era una sonrisa agradable, era la alegría de la victoria. 'Seguramente está feliz' pensó Harry, 'Me tiene en sus manos y quien sabe que hará conmigo ahora que no están ni Dumbledore, ni Lupin ni Sirius'.  
  
-¿No piensas contestarme, Potter? -preguntó Snape ya sin tratar de ocultar su sonrisa. Tenía a Potter en sus manos y lo sabía. Cuantas veces había deseado eso. Como Harry no contestaba continuó, jugando distraídamente con la varita que le acababa de quitar:  
  
-Deberías cuidarte, Potter. Pasear solo de noche no me parece una buena idea, alguien podría hacerte daño. Alguien podría matarte... -agregó esto último con una sonrisa amenazante, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Harry no supo que decir. ¿Acaso iba a matarlo? ¡Podría haberlo hecho! ¿Quién iba a sospechar de él? Harry no podía dejar de encontrarle razón en lo que le había dicho. Snape no había tenido ningún problema quitándole su varita. ¿Y si en vez de Snape hubiera sido un mortifago? ¿Y si en vez de Snape hubiera sido Voldemort? Claro que ellos no podrían haber entrado en Hogwarts, o eso suponía Harry. Aunque ahora que Dumbledore no estaba... ¿cómo podía estar seguro? Se sentía realmente estúpido. Snape tenía razón, al salir a escondidas de noche se estaba exponiendo. Entonces recordó que Snape le había salvado la vida hace solo algunos días, cuando Voldemort le había lanzado una vez más la maldición asesina. Snape había estado dispuesto a morir por él, era poco probable que fuera a matarlo después de haber hecho eso. Pero esa vez estaba Dumbledore, en cambio ahora estaban solos y no era un misterio que aquel profesor lo odiaba. Al pensar eso Harry sintió miedo de verdad.  
  
Snape vio preocupado como las pupilas de Harry se dilataban y se dio cuenta de la mirada de terror que comenzaba a aparecer en su cara. Se sintió incómodo y dejó de sonreír. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano, el chico parecía realmente asustado ahora. Guardó la varita de Harry en su bolsillo y bajó su propia varita. Observó aliviado que la expresión de pánico desaparecía de la cara del niño, y era reemplazada por una de culpa y un poco de miedo. 'Eso está mejor', pensó.  
  
-¿Por qué estabas tratando de entrar a la biblioteca en medio de la noche? -le preguntó Snape. Ya no estaba usando un tono de amenaza, lo dijo como si hubiera sido lógico preguntarle eso (y en realidad lo era ¿no?). 'Vamos Potter, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que de verdad iba a matarte?' pensó un poco arrepentido.  
  
-Yo... solo... -Harry no conseguía responder, se le había secado la boca y la garganta. Ya no creía que Snape lo fuera a matar, pero hubiera deseado despertarse y encontrarse en cualquier otra parte. Se preguntaba que haría Snape con él. No podía quitarle puntos a Gryffindor durante el verano, pero tampoco parecía posible que simplemente lo dejara ir. En el mejor de los casos solo lo acusaría con la señora Pomfrey, después de todo estaba bajo la responsabilidad de ella. Seguramente Dumbledore se lo habría hecho saber, ya que cuando le quitó la varita le había preguntado si la señora Pomfrey le había dado permiso para pasear de noche.  
  
-¿Tú solo qué? -le preguntó Snape con impaciencia. Harry respiró profundo, si no le respondía terminaría enojándose de verdad. Miró el piso y respondió:  
  
-Todas mis cosas del colegio quedaron en casa de mis tíos. Quería comenzar a hacer los deberes y vine a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros.  
  
-¿Y tenías que venir DE NOCHE? -le preguntó Snape secamente.  
  
-La señora Pomfrey no me dio permiso para venir de día -respondió Harry casi en un susurro. Luego volvió a mirar a Snape a los ojos y explicó:  
  
-No tengo nada que hacer y la señora Pomfrey ni siquiera me deja salir de la enfermería. Me estoy aburriendo mucho y quiero aprovechar el tiempo haciendo algo útil. Pero no tengo ningún libro y como ella no me dio permiso para venir, decidí hacerlo de noche. Sé que es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte. Lo siento...  
  
Al decir esto Harry pensó que existía alguna posibilidad de que Snape lo entendiera. Y tenía razón, ya no parecía tan enojado.  
  
-Que bueno que por lo menos estés consciente de eso, Potter -le respondió. Luego, para gran asombro de Harry, sacó de su bolsillo una llave extraña que emitía un suave zumbido (a Harry le recordó la llave que tuvo que atrapar en primer año, cuando estaban buscando la piedra filosofal, aunque esta no tenía alas). Sin decir una palabra abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y con un movimiento de su varita se encendieron todas las luces.  
  
-Entra, busca lo que necesites y apúrate -dijo Snape dejándolo entrar.  
  
Harry no podía creer su suerte. Buscó algunos libros sin pensar mucho en qué necesitaría y qué no. Miraba de reojo a Snape que esperaba cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca. Finalmente se decidió por un par de libros que parecían útiles para su ensayo sobre Historia de la Magia, más uno de encantamientos y otro de transformaciones. Trató de recordar cuales eran sus deberes de esas dos últimas materias, pero en ese momento no recordaba nada con claridad. Después se preocuparía de eso...  
  
Se acercó a la puerta con los libros y vio como Snape se quedaba mirando lo que llevaba.  
  
-¿Sólo cuatro libros? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona-. Y veo que ninguno es de pociones. Bueno, no sé de qué me extraño...  
  
Harry prefirió no contestar. No sabía que decir para defenderse. En vez de eso salió de la biblioteca en silencio. Snape lo siguió después de apagar las luces con otro movimiento de su varita. Después de volver a cerrar la puerta se alejó en silencio por el pasillo. Harry se quedó parado fuera de la biblioteca, con los libros en las manos. No se esperaba eso. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntárselo porque al notar que Harry se había quedado parado, Snape se había detenido y se había vuelto hacia él con cara de impaciencia.  
  
-¿Qué estás esperando ahí parado, Potter? -le preguntó.  
  
Harry lo siguió en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que lo estaba llevando a la enfermería. Entraron, y Snape prendió la luz con un movimiento de su varita. Harry comprobó aliviado que no estaba la señora Pomfrey. Había temido que ella hubiera bajado, y se hubiera dado cuenta de que había salido. Miró a Snape que parecía pensar. ¿Iría a llamar a la señora Pomfrey? Harry deseaba que no lo hiciera, pero, si no lo hacía, tal vez lo castigaría él... No sabía que decir, ya que ninguna de las dos soluciones le gustaba mucho, así que esperó en silencio que Snape terminara de pensar y tomara una decisión.  
  
Snape, por su parte, no conseguía tomar una decisión. Por una parte no soportaba la idea de dejar a Harry Potter salirse, una vez más, con la suya. Y tampoco era bueno hacerle creer que podía estarse exponiendo, cuando los demás estaban haciendo lo posible para defenderlo. Pero todavía se sentía incómodo por el exceso de agresividad que le había mostrado hace un rato. ¿Habría algún problema si por esta vez lo dejaba pasar? Después de todo, nadie más sabía lo que había ocurrido esa noche. No estaría arriesgando su reputación. Y despertar a la señora Pomfrey a esa hora tampoco le parecía prudente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que esa era la excusa perfecta para no tener que castigarlo, y tampoco dejarle entender que se había salido con la suya.  
  
-No vale la pena que despertemos a la señora Pomfrey a esta hora -le dijo Snape-. Pero mañana hablaré seriamente con ella.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Se detuvo por unos segundos antes de salir y luego se devolvió. Sacó la varita de Harry de su bolsillo.  
  
-Después de lo de esta noche no debería devolvértela -le dijo-. Pero dadas las circunstancias tampoco es bueno que estés sin varita. No la uses a menos qué estés en peligro.  
  
Snape pensó unos segundos más, y agregó en un susurro:  
  
-Pero me aseguraré de que te arrepientas si la usas en cualquier otra situación. ¿Está claro, Potter?  
  
Harry tragó saliva y movió la cabeza para decir que sí. Snape le pasó la varita y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Y más te vale que no te vuelva a sorprender haciendo estupideces, Potter -agregó de mal modo.  
  
-¡Está bien! -agregó Harry un poco enojado. Sabía que no estaba en posición de responder de ese modo a Snape, sobre todo después de haber salido tan bien parado esa noche. Pero que todos le estuvieran diciendo 'no hagas esto, no hagas esto otro' comenzaba a sacarle de sus casillas.  
  
-Cuidado con ese tono, Potter... -le respondió Snape amenazadoramente-. ¡Será mejor que le escriba a tu padrino mañana!  
  
Y tras decir eso se fue. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Ahora si que la había embarrado. Si Snape le contaba a Sirius éste se enojaría mucho cuando volviera. Recordó como se había puesto la noche anterior, cuando se había demorado mucho en volver del campo de Quidditch. Y más encima Snape había dicho que hablaría mañana con la señora Pomfrey, ella tampoco estaría contenta. Con un suspiro Harry dejó los libros, y la varita en la mesita de noche. Antes de salir había pensado que si conseguía los libros de la biblioteca los escondería para que la señora Pomfrey no le preguntara de donde los había sacado. Pero ahora que Snape lo había descubierto y le había dicho que hablaría con ella ¿para que esconderlos? ¡Ella se enteraría de todos modos que había ido a la biblioteca en la noche! Aunque existía una mínima probabilidad de que Snape olvidara hablar con ella mañana. En ese caso más le valía esconder los libros. Se decidió y los escondió en el baño. Era un lugar seguro, ya que la señora Pomfrey no tenía ninguna razón para ir a ese baño. Apagó sin magia las antorchas que Snape había prendido (aunque no había nadie ya no se atrevía a usar la varita). Luego se sacó las gafas y se acostó bostezando. No tenía idea que hora era, pero empezaba a sentirse cansado.  
  
Pensó un rato en la mala suerte que había tenido. ¿Por qué Snape tenía que haber pasado por ahí justo en ESE momento? ¿Qué hacía Snape en Hogwarts? ¿Cuándo habría vuelto? Se preguntó enojado. Aunque lo que había pasado esa noche tampoco había sido tan terrible. Sin él no hubiera podido abrir la biblioteca, y de todos modos no le había hecho nada malo. Incluso le había dejado sacar libros y le había devuelto la varita. Había amenazado con hablar con la señora Pomfrey y escribirle a su padrino, pero comparado con el modo en que Snape lo trataba generalmente, hacer solo eso era una actitud más bien amable. Y si tenía suerte Snape lo olvidaría al otro día, debía tener otras cosas de las que preocuparse después de todo. Pensando en eso Harry se quedó finalmente dormido.  
  
  
  
-Harry, despierta -le decía la señora Pomfrey mientras le sacudía el hombro.  
  
-¿Mhhhhhh? -Harry no entendía lo qué estaba pasando. Solo tenía claro que tenía mucho sueño, y que no se quería despertar.  
  
-¡Harry, ya son las once de la mañana! ¡Despierta! -insistió la señora Pomfrey más fuere. Harry finalmente abrió un ojo, luego el otro. Vio que había mucha luz. Estiró las manos hacia la mesita de noche, se puso las gafas y vio a la señora Pomfrey que lo miraba. Ella dejó de sacudirle el hombro y le dijo:  
  
-Ya has dormido demasiado, tienes que levantarte y tomar desayuno.  
  
-Todavía tengo sueño -reclamó Harry rascándose los ojos.  
  
-¿Todavía tienes sueño? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? -le preguntó preocupada la señora Pomfrey tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.  
  
-¡¡¡Estoy bien!!! -le dijo Harry alejando la cabeza de la mano de la enfermera. Lo único que le faltaba era que ella creyera que estaba enfermo. No solo no podría salir de la enfermería, ella lo obligaría a quedarse en la cama.  
  
-¡Prefiero asegurarme si no te importa! - le insistió ella enojada, volviendo a ponerle la mano en la frente. Harry se resignó a dejar que ella lo revisara. Total no estaba enfermo, ella se daría cuanta de eso y lo dejaría en paz.  
  
Al cabo de un rato la señora Pomfrey pareció convencida de que Harry estaba bien. Le dijo que se vistiera y se fue. Volvió al rato con una bandeja que dejó en la mesita de noche.  
  
-Toma, come -le dijo-. Te acompañaría pero yo ya tomé desayuno y tengo cosas que hacer ahora.  
  
-No se preocupe, gracias -le respondió Harry tomando la bandeja.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta. Harry tomó desayuno preguntándose que haría ese día. Al parecer Snape no había hablado con ella, y aunque eso era bueno significaba que no podía usar los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca delante de ella. Pero podía ir a hacer los deberes al baño. Si escuchaba venir a la señora Pomfrey volvería a la enfermería. No podía impedirle ir al baño, y ella no tenía como saber que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí. Decidió que ese era un buen plan. Y si Snape hablaba con ella, entonces ya no tendría para qué esconderse.  
  
Terminó de tomar desayuno, sacó los pergaminos, la pluma y la tinta de la mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño. Recordó las cartas que le había escrito a sus amigos y se preguntó cuándo le contestarían. Deseó que fuera luego, extrañaba a Hedwig.  
  
Hacer los deberes en el baño resultó bastante incómodo. El suelo era duro y después de un rato Harry ya no sabía como sentarse. De pronto escuchó ruido en la enfermería y salió rápidamente del baño.  
  
-¡Ah! Me preguntaba donde te habías metido -le dijo la señora Pomfrey. Como Harry no le respondía y parecía mareado (se había parado muy rápido del suelo en el baño) agregó preocupada:  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?  
  
-Si, perfectamente -le respondió Harry.  
  
-Está bien -le respondió ella-. Escucha Harry: tengo que salir un momento. Voy a ir a Hogsmeade. Te llevaría pero no me atrevo a sacarte de Hogwarts. Prefiero que te quedes aquí. Pero no te preocupes, dejaré las puertas y las ventanas protegidas con unos hechizos. De todos modos tardaré poco.  
  
-Está bien -le dijo Harry. Hubiera querido ir a Hogsmeade también, pero la señora Pomfrey ya había dicho que no lo llevaría. Se consoló un poco pensando que aunque lo hubiera llevado, no tenía dinero para comprar nada.  
  
La señora Pomfrey puso los hechizos que había dicho y salió. Harry sintió curiosidad y tocó la puerta. Sintió que vibraba y segundos después apareció la señora Pomfrey agitada. Había vuelto corriendo por el pasillo, alertada.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué ocurre??? -dijo mientras entraba, varita en mano.  
  
-N...nada, solo estaba verificando que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada -mintió Harry.  
  
La señora Pomfrey lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Está bien, manténte alejado de las puertas y las ventanas mientras yo esté fuera. -Y tras decir esto salió y Harry escuchó que volvía a poner el hechizo en la puerta. Luego escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban.  
  
Harry fue a buscar sus cosas al baño (a esa puerta no le habían puesto hechizo). Al menos ahora podía trabajar cómodo en la enfermería, usando una de las mesas con ruedas. Se sentó en la cama y se concentró en el ensayo para Historia de la Magia. Era el único deber que recordaba de todos modos (cuatro pergaminos sobre la guerra de los gnomos antes del siglo XIII y sus consecuencias en las legislaciones posteriores).  
  
A los pocos minutos que se había puesto a trabajar vio algo que se movía en la ventana. La diminuta lechuza de Ron volaba fuera de la ventana, esperando que le abriera. Al parecer notaba que tenía un hechizo porque no se atrevía a tocar el vidrio.  
  
-Lo siento -le dijo Harry-. No te puedo abrir la ventana. Tendrás que esperar a que llegue la señora Pomfrey.  
  
La lechuza pareció entender que no podía abrir la ventana. Harry vio como se alejaba en dirección a la pajarera de las lechuzas. 'Tendré que ir a la pajarera en algún momento', pensó. Luego se resignó a volver a trabajar en su ensayo.  
  
Cuando llevaba dos pergaminos y medio (había trabajado unas tres horas por lo que calculaba) escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Se asustó un poco, no parecían los de la señora Pomfrey. De todos modos cerró el tintero y guardó todo debajo de la almohada. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y que exclamaban algo al sentirla vibrar. Reconoció la voz de Snape. Escuchó como hacía un conjuro y vio que luego de eso la puerta se abría y aparecía, efectivamente, Snape.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Snape indicando la puerta.  
  
-La señora Pomfrey tuvo que ir a Hogsmeade y dejó las puertas y ventanas protegidas. Ahora que usted ha entrado, probablemente debe venir de vuelta rápidamente.-le respondió Harry. Luego recordó la amenaza de la noche anterior y se le alargó la cara-. Viene por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?  
  
Snape lo miró unos segundos sin responder, con una expresión que Harry no supo descifrar muy bien. Acaso era... ¿pena? Tal vez todavía podía convencerlo de que no dijera nada.  
  
-Profesor... sé que no debería haberme arriesgado anoche. Sé que solo están tratando de protegerme. No lo voy a volver a hacer, de verdad -le dijo Harry con cara de arrepentimiento-. ¿Podría quedar lo de anoche entre nosotros? ¿Podría por favor no decirle nada a la señora Pomfrey ni a mi padrino?  
  
Snape pareció evaluar la propuesta unos segundos.  
  
-Eso dependerá de ti, Potter -le respondió finalmente.  
  
En ese momento entró corriendo la señora Pomfrey. Tenía la cara muy colorada (al parecer había corrido todo el camino hacia la enfermería) y la varita en la mano. Se detuvo y bajó la varita cuando vio a Snape y a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué ... a ... pasado? -preguntó casi sin aliento.  
  
-Lo siento -le respondió Snape-. No sabía que no estabas.  
  
-Está ... bien -dijo la enfermera sentándose en una cama-. Venía ... llegando ... a la ... reja ... cuando ... sentí ... la ... alarma.  
  
Descansó unos instantes recobrando el aliento. Ya más tranquila, agregó:  
  
-¿En que te puedo ayudar, Severus? ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
  
-Llegué anoche -le respondió. Miró a Harry de reojo-. Me preguntaba si no tienes poción para el dolor de cabeza, a mi no me queda y no tengo tiempo de preparar más.  
  
Harry sonrió, Snape no lo había delatado.  
  
-Si, claro -le respondió la señora Pomfrey-. Voy a buscarla.  
  
Fue al despacho y Harry escuchó como buscaba en un armario. En menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta con un frasco.  
  
-Toma Severus -le dijo pasándole la poción-. ¿Deseas algo más?  
  
-No, con esto está bien -le respondió Snape guardando el frasco en el bolsillo de la túnica-. Gracias.  
  
-De nada, -le respondió ella-. Bueno, yo voy y vuelvo, Harry.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se marchó nuevamente hacia su despacho y Harry escuchó cómo le daba la contraseña al tapiz del muro.  
  
-Gracias -le dijo Harry a Snape.  
  
-Está bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije: ahora depende de ti -le respondió Snape-. Si vuelves a hacer otra tontera te vas a arrepentir.  
  
Y luego de decir eso se fue. Harry se quedó unos momentos pensando. No podría salir sin permiso mientras Snape estuviera en el castillo. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que Snape no hubiera hecho nada. El problema ahora es que tenía muchos deseos de ir a la pajarera a buscar a Pig, y tenía serias dudas de que la señora Pomfrey le diera permiso. Además pronto sería la hora del almuerzo, ya debían ser como las dos de la tarde.  
  
Efectivamente, la señora Pomfrey apareció en ese momento y lo llamó para que fuera a almorzar. Harry subió detrás de ella.  
  
El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo. La señora Pomfrey le preguntó lo qué había estado haciendo durante su ausencia y pareció satisfecha cuando Harry le respondió que había estado leyendo. Cuando terminaron, Harry decidió aprovechar que estaba contenta con él para preguntar:  
  
-Señora Pomfrey, ¿puedo ir a la pajarera un rato?  
  
-No -le respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos. Se paró y fue a buscar su tejido.  
  
-¡Solo voy a ir y volver! -insistió Harry.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que no! -le respondió ella.  
  
-Es que mientras usted estaba en Hogsmeade llegó la lechuza de Ron Weasley -le explicó Harry-. Pero como no podía abrir la ventana ella se fue a la pajarera.  
  
-Entonces espera que ella vuelva -le respondió la señora Pomfrey como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Ahora podrás abrirle la ventana porque ya quité los hechizos.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Harry dándose por vencido-. Voy a estar abajo.  
  
Harry pasó un par de horas más terminando su ensayo sobre Historia de la Magia. Le costaba concentrarse, por una parte estaba preocupado de guardar todo rápido si escuchaba venir a la señora Pomfrey, y por otra parte no podía evitar levantar la vista a la ventana a cada instante. Cuando terminó su ensayo comenzó a mirar los otros dos libros que había traído de la biblioteca. Pero no estaba concentrado en lo que leía, su cabeza estaba en la pajarera o en La Madriguera. Fue a guardar los libros al baño y volvió. Comenzó a comer ranas de chocolate para pasar el rato. ¿Dónde estarían su padrino y los demás en ese momento? Sentía como si se hubieran ido hace siglos. Vio como todo comenzaba a volverse oscuro afuera. De pronto la señora Pomfrey bajó y prendió las luces con un movimiento de su varita. Vio la caja de ranas de chocolate y los envases vacíos en la cama de Harry y frunció el ceño.  
  
-No es bueno que estés comiendo chocolate entre las comidas -le dijo-. Es hora de cenar, vamos.  
  
-Harry suspiró, guardó la caja de ranas de chocolate y subió detrás de la señora Pomfrey. No tenía hambre pero después de lo del almuerzo del día anterior prefirió no decir nada y comer callado. La señora Pomfrey rompió el silencio después de un rato:  
  
-¿Volvió la lechuza de tu amigo? -preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
-No -le respondió Harry de mal modo, sin levantar la vista del plato.  
  
La señora Pomfrey prefirió no insistir sobre ese tema, pero después de algunos minutos volvió a romper el silencio:  
  
-¿Y que hiciste durante la tarde? ¡Supongo que no te pasaste la tarde entera comiendo chocolate! -preguntó temiendo que eso fuera exactamente lo que Harry había hecho.  
  
-¡ESTUVE LEYENDO! ¿QUÉ OTRA COSA PIENSA USTED QUE PUDE HABER ESTADO HACIÉNDO ENCERRADO EN LA ENFERMERIA? -le respondió Harry gritando. Tiró los cubiertos sobre el plato y se fue corriendo escalera abajo.  
  
La señora Pomfrey suspiró. Sabía que no serviría de nada tratar de hablar con él mientras estuviera con ese ánimo. Tampoco podía culparlo de sentirse así. Después de todo lo que el chico había tenido que pasar durante los últimos años, lo mínimo que se merecía era divertirse un poco durante las vacaciones de verano. Y en cambio tenía que permanecer encerrado en el colegio. Tendría que mandarle una lechuza al director y su padrino. Ellos no habían dado noticias y ella no se sentía capaz de mantener a Harry "guardado" por muchos días más.  
  
Cuando bajó a apagar la luz y a verificar que Harry estuviera acostado lo encontró ya dormido. Se sentó unos minutos junto a él en la cama mirándolo. Sabía que ya tenía quince años, pero todavía parecía un niño. ¡Se veía tan indefenso!  
  
Se volvió a parar, apagó las luces y se fue. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta del despacho Harry abrió los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión. Lamentaba no tener ni la capa invisible ni el mapa del merodeador, pero se las arreglaría sin ellos. ¡Iría a buscar a Pig y leería esa carta aunque el mundo se desarmara después de eso! 


	11. Un descubrimiento y problemas

Gracias a Ghi y Francia como siempre. Admiro su paciencia jajaja.  
  
sailorangi: Gracias por tu review! El perro no es tan "pobrecito" ;-) . Tal vez Dudley no sea el mejor de los primos, pero recuerda que Harry es Gryffindor ^_^ . En todo caso, al menos en mi fanfic, Dudley tiene su lado bueno (¡¡¡aunque casi no lo muestra!!!).  
  
lunático: gracias por dejarme un review y me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fanfic. Me gustaría escribir más seguido, pero tengo cada día más problemas para prender el pc (a mi mamá se le ha puesto en la cabeza que es el principio de todos los males o algo así ¬_¬). ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo 11!  
  
Capítulo 11 Un descubrimiento y problemas  
  
Harry esperó unos minutos, quería estar seguro de que la señora Pomfrey no volvería. Luego se levantó, tomó sus gafas y su varita, y salió silenciosamente de la enfermería. Los pasillos estaban fríos, oscuros y silenciosos. Harry avanzó sin otra luz que la de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Pero eso no le preocupaba, cuatro años en el castillo le bastaban para conocer el camino a la enfermería y a la pajarera.  
  
Mientras avanzaba en silencio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo fría, silenciosa y oscura que resultaría una tumba. Sintió escalofríos en la espalda. Sólo escuchaba el latido de su propio corazón. 'Al menos eso es diferente, en una tumba no se oiría nada', pensó.  
  
De pronto, cuando estaba en medio de un largo pasillo sin ventanas, escuchó un ruido que venía de la dirección en la cual caminaba. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando reconoció la voz de Peeves. Había olvidado completamente que en el castillo vivían aquel trasgo y algunos fantasmas. Se preguntó donde estarían los fantasmas durante el verano, ya que en los días que llevaba en Hogwarts no había visto a ninguno. ¡Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de eso! Si Peeves se daba cuenta que estaba ahí se pondría a gritar, y Harry sabía por experiencia que sería imposible convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. 'Tengo que hacer algo rápido', pensó Harry.  
  
Peeves venía en dirección a Harry, cantando alegremente una variante bastante obscena de la canción de los elefantes.  
  
'Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí', pensó Harry aliviado. Buscó un lugar donde esconderse, pero estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada. Solo escuchaba la voz de Peeves acercándose. No podía seguir avanzando porque podía chocar con él. Tampoco podía devolverse, porque aquel corredor era muy largo y Peeves podría oírlo.  
  
Como la voz de Peeves sonaba cada vez más cercana, Harry se apoyó contra la pared tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible, conteniendo la respiración. Esperaba que así, Peeves tendría menos probabilidades de chocar con él, o de oírlo.  
  
Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para saber si su plan resultaría, porque cuando pegó su espalda a la pared sintió que esta desaparecía. Cayó de espaldas en una habitación que no reconoció.  
  
No había nadie en aquella habitación, pero unas antorchas estaban encendidas. No se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte del canto de Peeves que se alejaba por el corredor, opacado por la gruesa pared de piedra que lo separaba de la habitación. Harry tocó el muro que acababa de atravesar, estaba frío y se sobresaltó cuando vio que su mano podía atravesarlo. 'Justo como el andén 9 y ¾', recordó. Volvió a retirar su mano del muro. Se preguntó excitado cuantos muros como estos habría en Hogwarts. Quien sabe cuantos lugares le quedaba por conocer todavía. Lamentó no tener el mapa del merodeador: le sería útil para poder explorar el castillo, sobre todo ahora que no había casi nadie en él. 'Espero que Sirius me traiga pronto mis cosas', deseó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Miró la habitación que lo rodeaba. Estaba llena de fotografías y extraños aparatos. Le recordó a los laboratorios fotográficos muggles que había visto en una que otra película. 'No tenía idea que pudiera haber algo así en Hogwarts', pensó sorprendido.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, la curiosidad lo había empujado a recorrer el lugar. Había fotografías de toda clase de cosas, y todas se movían. O casi todas, se sorprendió con una foto de una taza vacía. Cuando la observó con atención se dio cuenta de que no estaba vacía como pensó al principio. Tenía en el fondo lo que parecía ser un poco de tierra mojada. Harry pensó que podían ser hojas de té. Tomó la fotografía y se acercó a una de las antorchas. No, eso que había en el fondo no eran hojas de té. Parecía ser más bien tierra, o arena.  
  
-Yo diría que es café -dijo una voz que provenía de una cabeza que se había asomado, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, por sobre su hombro.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta sobresaltado. En un gesto un poco infantil escondió la fotografía que había estado observando detrás de su espalda. Miró a Snape sin atinar a articular una palabra.  
  
-¿Acaso conoces a alguien que beba agua con tierra? -le preguntó Snape en un tono burlón-. Y es inútil que escondas esa fotografía. ¿Acaso crees que no te vi?  
  
Harry le entregó la foto en silencio. Ahora estaba metido en un buen lío. ¿Porqué no había ido a la pajarera apenas pudo? ¿Porqué había tenido que quedarse mirando? ¡Era obvio que en ese lugar había alguien! ¡Las antorchas estaban encendidas! Que estúpido había sido.  
  
-Potter, Potter... -se rió Snape dejando la fotografía de la taza donde estaba originalmente-. Eres incapaz de no meterte en líos, ¿verdad? No hay reglas para el famoso Harry Potter, ni siquiera si son por su propia seguridad. Harry Potter hace lo que quiere, y cuando quiere.  
  
Como Harry no respondía, continuó en un tono todavía burlón.  
  
-¿Te has quedado sin habla? ¿El FAMOSO Harry Potter no tiene nada que decir? Pues bien, escribiré a Dumbledore y a tu padrino. Y ahora mismo iremos a hablar con la señora Pomfrey. Todos ellos sabrán lo de hoy, y también lo de ayer.  
  
Harry, que hasta entonces había mantenido una expresión neutra (simplemente no sabía qué cosa decir ni que cara poner que pudiera ayudarlo en ese momento), no pudo evitar mirar alarmado a Snape (quien correspondió con una mirada de triunfo). No quería que Snape abriera la boca, pero sabía que ya no podía pedirle que no lo delatara. 'Si solo pudiera distraerlo', pensó, 'Anoche fue amable, quizá...'. en ese momento tuvo una idea.  
  
-Profesor, ¿por qué me dijo que en esa taza había café? -preguntó Harry simplemente. En realidad se preguntaba como diablos se había dado cuenta Snape de la pregunta que se estaba haciendo a si mismo antes de que lo sorprendiera. ¿Había sido coincidencia? Harry recordaba haber estado preguntándose si eso que había al fondo de la taza de la fotografía era tierra o arena. Y justo en ese momento Snape le había dicho que era café, como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando.  
  
-No cambies el tema y acompáñame -le respondió Snape indicando el muro que Harry había atravesado al entrar.  
  
Harry caminó en silencio hacia la enfermería. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero por lo que entendió, Snape no tenía ganas de responder. Por otra parte estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento sin embargo, no era lo que pudiera pasarle, o la reacción de su padrino, de Dumbledore o de la señora Pomfrey. Lo que a Harry le angustiaba y causaba pánico en ese momento era si acaso Snape era capaz de leerle los pensamientos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando pensó 'a lo mejor en este momento sabe todo lo que estoy pensando'. Harry tenía todavía poca experiencia en el mundo de los magos, y suponía que había muchas cosas que no conocía. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que un mago pudiera leer los pensamientos de otro. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Dumbledore muchas veces le había hablado como si supiera en qué estaba pensando. Decidió hacer un experimento: si pensaba en algo que pudiera llamar la atención de Snape, vería si este reaccionaba o no. Tuvo una idea.  
  
Harry se concentró por unos segundos, diciéndose: 'voy a tomar mi varita y le borraré la memoria'. Se concentró y repitió eso varias veces en su mente sin conseguir ni un pestañeo fuera de lo normal por parte de Snape. Como seguía sin obtener una reacción, acercó la mano a su varita.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Apenas había alcanzado a tocar su varita que Harry sintió como esta volaba de su bolsillo a las manos de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué diablos pensabas hacer, Potter? -le preguntó Snape en un susurro casi inaudible. Su voz era amenazante y claramente quería una respuesta. Harry sintió escalofríos nuevamente.  
  
-Nada, de verdad -le respondió Harry. Se preguntaba todavía si Snape le había leído el pensamiento. No sabía si había reaccionado al verlo acercar su mano a la varita, o si sabía lo que había pensado y había esperado un signo visible de sus pensamientos para reaccionar. En resumen, no había sacado nada con su experimento. (Salvo meterse más en problemas, claro).  
  
Snape se rió despectivamente.  
  
-¿Y pretendes que te crea eso? ¿Quién te crees que soy, Potter?  
  
Harry no sabía qué contestar. ¿En qué había estado que había tratado de tomar su varita? No había tenido intenciones de atacar a Snape de verdad, solo lo había hecho para ver si Snape le leía los pensamientos. Pero eso no se lo podía explicar. Y de todos modos, ahora se daba cuenta de que tomar la varita no le hubiera servido para saber si él le podía leer los pensamientos o no. Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio que al verlo tomar su varita Snape iba a reaccionar, le leyera los pensamientos o no. Así que decir la verdad tampoco le serviría, porque no tenía mucha lógica lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado mudo de nuevo? -le preguntó Snape irónicamente.  
  
-De verdad no sé por qué lo hice -respondió Harry, consciente de lo extraña que sonaría esa explicación. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Estaba bloqueado.  
  
Snape lo miró unos segundos. Aunque mantenía su expresión irónica en la cara, se comenzaba a preguntar si el muchacho no estaría un poco trastornado. No entendía por qué había tratado de tomar su varita. ¿Acaso había pensado en atacarlo? Snape no recordaba que uno de sus alumnos hubiera tratado de atacarlo con anterioridad. Suponía que la mayoría había deseado hacerlo, al menos en alguna ocasión (probablemente en muchas, conocía su reputación). Pero esa era la primera vez que uno de ellos hacía un intento concreto para atacarlo. Le costaba creerlo. Y sin embargo... ¿para qué quería la varita en ese momento? Si la pretendía usar para otra cosa, ¿por qué no daba una explicación razonable en vez de responder esa tontería? Snape decidió que tenía que hablar con Albus, y con urgencia. Él tenía que saber lo que había ocurrido. Si tenían que contar con el chico para acabar con Voldemort, necesitaban que estuviera en su sano juicio...  
  
Snape se sorprendió a si mismo preocupado por la salud mental de Harry.  
  
-Vamos, -le dijo simplemente poniéndose en camino. Por ahora debía dejarlo en la enfermería, y hablar con la señora Pomfrey para que Harry dejara de andarse paseando de noche, solo. De ahí podría pensar, y escribirle a Albus por supuesto.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Snape fue a llamar a la señora Pomfrey. Harry suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Sentía que ya no podía estar más aproblemado. Deseó que su padrino volviera pronto, aunque se enojara con él. Ya no soportaba estar solo en Hogwarts, con la señora Pomfrey y los elfos. Y Snape y Peeves para amargarle más la vida. En ese momento recordó el motivo por el cual había salido en su incursión nocturna. ¡Había olvidado a Pig! Seguía sin poder leer la carta de su amigo. Esperaba que Pig se diera cuenta de que no podía ir a buscarlo y se le ocurriera volver a tratar de entrar por la ventana.  
  
Estaba pensando en eso cuando volvió Snape, con una señora Pomfrey roja de ira. Harry no recordaba haberla visto así de enojada antes.  
  
-¡QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO FUERA DE TU CAMA! -le gritó la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Harry no soportó su mirada, y no pudo evitar bajar la vista. Ya estaba harto, diría la verdad. Las cosas ya estaban mal de todos modos, y sentía la cabeza muy cansada como para tratar de inventar algo para salvarse. De todos modos no se le ocurría nada.  
  
-Quería ir a la pajarera a buscar a Pig, la lechuza de mi amigo Ron. La que llegó mientras usted estaba en Hogsmeade, ¿recuerda?. Solo pensaba ir a buscarla y volver. Pero en el camino apareció Peeves. Cuando me apoyé en un muro para tratar de ocultarme, lo atravesé sin querer y me encontré ahí donde el profesor Snape me encontró.  
  
-¿Y NO TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS IR? ¿QUE ESPERARAS A QUE ELLA VOLVIERA? -le respondió la señora Pomfrey, a la que la explicación de Harry no había calmado en lo más mínimo.  
  
-Tenía muchos deseos de leer la carta de Ron, y temía que la lechuza se devolviera donde él si no me la podía entregar -le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Y como es eso de que trataste de atacar a Severus? -le preguntó de un modo algo menos agresivo.  
  
Harry miró de reojo a Snape, que había permanecido en silencio. Notó que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente quería saber lo mismo. Harry suspiró y tomó una decisión: diría la verdad, aunque quedara como un idiota después de eso.  
  
-Verá... Cuando el profesor Snape me encontró, yo estaba mirando una foto. Me estaba haciendo una pregunta sobre esa foto. Él me respondió a esa pregunta, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Cuando veníamos hacia acá, quería saber si él era capaz de leer mis pensamientos (en ese momento Harry notó que Snape levantaba una ceja, incrédulo. Al parecer, Snape estaba sorprendido con la explicación. Harry se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al creer que el profesor de pociones podía leerle los pensamientos). Entonces -continuó Harry poniéndose un poco colorado a pesar suyo- me concentré pensando que le haría un hechizo para borrar su memoria.  
  
En ese momento, tanto la señora Pomfrey como Snape levantaron las cejas.  
  
-¡No pensaba hacerlo en realidad! -aclaró Harry rápidamente-. Solo quería ver si reaccionaba. Pensé que si era capaz de leer mis pensamientos, trataría de evitarlo. Pero como no reaccionaba acerqué mi mano a la varita. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, de verdad no sé por qué hice eso.  
  
Snape seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero interiormente estaba más tranquilo. Incluso le divertía pensar en lo que Harry había dicho. ¿Él? ¿Leerle la mente? ¡Que estupidez! Cuando había visto el ceño fruncido del chico viendo el fondo de la taza de la fotografía le había parecido lógico lo que pasaba por su mente. Después de todo, en Hogwarts no veían adivinación por la lectura de la taza de café. Sólo utilizaban las hojas de té. Recordaba que cuando había visto esa fotografía por primera vez, había pensado que aquellas manchas oscuras parecían tierra. Todo parecía indicar que a Harry Potter se le había ocurrido lo mismo. ¡Vaya coincidencia! Pero al menos su explicación parecía sincera y lógica esta vez. Le tranquilizaba pensar que no estaba loco, sino solamente un poco paranoico. En ese momento vio que la señora Pomfrey lo miraba. Su cara expresaba que no sabía que hacer. Parecía gritarle 'Severus, no se como manejar esto, haz algo tú'.  
  
-Esta bien -le respondió Snape a Harry. Luego le hizo una seña a la señora Pomfrey en dirección a su despacho. Ella entendió y se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
-Quédate aquí -agregó Snape mirando a Harry, antes de seguirla.  
  
Harry vio como ambos desaparecían en el despacho y cerraban la puerta. Suspiró y se metió a la cama. Tenía frío, y a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, tenía sueño. Esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que decidieran hacer con él, no se demoraran mucho. A este paso le daba lo mismo. De hecho: comenzaba a desear que le escribieran a su padrino. Fuera cual fuera su reacción, quería que volviera, deseaba estar con él.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en su despacho, la señora Pomfrey se dejaba caer en una silla.  
  
-Ya no sé que hacer con él, Severus -dijo con aire de impotencia-. Simplemente no puedo mantenerlo encerrado aquí todo el tiempo. Y el director que no vuelve... ¡Ni siquiera ha mandado una lechuza!  
  
-Creo que no puedes esperar a que él lo haga -le respondió-. Si quieres yo le escribo.  
  
-No, después de todo me lo dejaron a mi. Le escribiré en un rato más. Tiene que saber lo que ha pasado ésta noche.  
  
-No solo esta noche -le respondió-. Anoche, cuando acababa de llegar, también lo sorprendí afuera de la enfermería. Estaba tratando de entrar a la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó la enfermera frunciendo el ceño- . Hubiera podido evitar que volviera a salir esta noche.  
  
-Lo olvidé -mintió Snape a la perfección.  
  
La señora Pomfrey suspiró.  
  
-Esta bien, no es tu culpa. De todos modos este no es tu problema.  
  
Snape se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Que Voldemort no lo atrape también es problema mío.  
  
-¡No digas ese nombre! -respondió ella horrorizada.  
  
Snape volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
  
-Quedamos entonces en que tú le escribirás mañana a Albus.  
  
-Si -le respondió ella llevándose la mano derecha a la cara y masajeando los ojos-. Y tendré que vigilarlo todo el tiempo mientras tanto.  
  
-Yo te puedo ayudar en eso, tengo una idea.  
  
-¿Cuál idea? -le respondió preocupada. Tratándose de Severus, se preguntaba que clase de cosa se le acababa de pasar por la mente.  
  
-El problema es mantenerlo ocupado en algo. Y se me ocurre exactamente qué puede hacer. Y de paso se le quitarán las ganas de que lo vuelva a sorprender vagando por el castillo -respondió él frunciendo el ceño.  
  
La señora Pomfrey lo miró, cada vez más alarmada. Snape la miró y se puso un poco menos serio.  
  
-No tienes de qué preocuparte, solo me encargaré de que tenga algo que hacer.  
  
-Está bien, -le respondió la señora Pomfrey todavía no muy segura de que pasarle el chico a Severus Snape fuera una buena idea. Pero estaba cansada, y un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal. ¡Como desearía estar ahora con su hermana, durmiendo plácidamente!  
  
-Será mejor que volvamos -dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta, y sacando a la señora Pomfrey de su ensueño.  
  
-Si, vamos.  
  
Ambos volvieron a la enfermería, para encontrarse con que Harry ya se había quedado dormido.  
  
-Parece que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana -dijo Snape burlonamente.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Tal vez es mejor así. De todos modos estoy cansada y todavía tengo que escribirle al director. Creo que será necesario que le escriba a su padrino también.  
  
-Yo también estoy cansado -respondió Snape-. Llevaba varias horas trabajando cuando lo encontré.  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -le preguntó la señora Pomfrey con curiosidad-. ¿Y dónde fue que encontraste a Harry?  
  
-¡Secreto! -le respondió en un susurro. Luego, disfrutando la frustración en la cara de la señora Pomfrey, agregó:- Buenas noches.  
  
Y tras decir esto se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir se dio vuelta, y agrego apuntando hacia Harry:  
  
-Lo pasaré a buscar a las diez.  
  
Y luego de esto se fue. La señora Pomfrey miró a Harry y suspiró al ver que se había quedado dormido con las gafas puestas. Se las sacó y las dejó en la mesa de noche. Apagó las luces con un movimiento de la varita y se fue a su despacho pensando en la carta que tenía que escribir. 


	12. Pesadillas, Pig, y un día de trabajo

¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! El ritual acostumbrado: gracias a Ghi y Francia por su cooperación.  
  
PiRRa: ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Me agrada que encuentres mi fic "maravillosisimo" ^_^ ¡Guau! Me siento de lo más estimulada a seguir. Espero que este capítulo te deje tan intrigada como el anterior muahahaha :D  
  
Aniston: Gracias por tu review. Escribo siempre cuando puedo, pero no puedo tan seguido como quisiera :-( Snape no va a ser tan duro con Harry. En realidad sus intenciones no son malas. Piensa que la inactividad le hace mal a "Potter", y que el chico puede ayudar en algo mientras se mantiene ocupado. Por ahora no he pensado en un ataque a Hogwarts, pero Voldemort interviene en este capítulo. Espero que los disfrutes ^_^  
  
Capítulo 12 Pesadillas, Pig, y un día de trabajo.  
  
En un oscuro salón, varias figuras oscuras y enmascaradas se encontraban reunidas. Observaban a Voldemort, que hablaba con un hombre, una mujer y un joven (el hijo de ambos) que también estaban vestidos de negro. Pero ellos no tenían máscaras.  
  
-Este será tu gran día, -le decía Voldemort a al joven, sonriendo-. Si pasas esta prueba serás admitido como uno más entre ellos -dijo indicando con un gesto el grupo de mortifagos-. Tendrás el honor de servirme.  
  
El joven sonrió. Este era el día que había estado esperando toda su vida. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, aunque no pudieran demostrárselo delante de su señor. En efecto, ellos observaban la escena, sin expresión alguna.  
  
-Haré todo lo que usted me indique, mi señor -dijo el joven acercándose a él, arrodillándose y besando el borde de su túnica-.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
El joven comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, ante la mirada indiferente de todos los presentes, incluidos sus padres. A los pocos segundos, Voldemort detuvo la maldición. El joven se paró lo más rápido que pudo, y miró a sus padres buscando apoyo. Pero estos no le dirigieron la mirada. Como los demás, tenían puestos los ojos en su señor, y permanecían en silencio.  
  
-No hables a menos que yo te lo ordene -le dijo Voldemort simplemente.  
  
El joven no se atrevió a contestar. Era primera vez en su vida que le lanzaban una maldición imperdonable. Había visto antes a sus padres y a otros mortifagos hacerlo, pero nunca había sido él el blanco.  
  
-¿Entiendes lo que te digo? -le preguntó Voldemort.  
  
-Si mi señor. No volverá a ocurrir -le contestó.  
  
-Eso espero. Ahora, quiero que lances la maldición cruciatus sobre... -Voldemort buscó con la mirada entre los asistentes. De pronto, se detuvo frente a los padres del joven y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro- ...Narcisa.  
  
Nadie entre los asistentes expresó sorpresa alguna. Ni siquiera Narcisa, la madre del joven.  
  
El joven caminó lentamente para enfrentarse a su madre, quién permaneció inmóvil, si ningún sentimiento expresado en su rostro. Le pesaban los pies, y todavía le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Le tembló la mano cuando levantó su varita. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía fallar ahora. Miró los ojos de su mamá, pero los de ella estaban puestos en su señor, no en él. Miró a su padre, en busca del apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero los ojos de él también se encontraban sobre su señor. Respiró profundo. No podía cerrar los ojos, pero trató de concentrarse en un punto lejano cercano a la cara de su madre. Sería más fácil si no la miraba.  
  
-C...C... -Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Solo ese sonido, casi murmurado, conseguía pronunciar.  
  
No podía. Y estaba seguro de que no podría. ¿Por qué había tenido que escoger a su madre? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerle daño a ella. Y sentía que jamás podría hacerle eso, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía estar bajo la maldición cruciatus. Se dio por vencido, y junto con la vista bajó también su varita. No podía mirar a su señor, ni a sus padres, ni a los demás mortifagos.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Vio con espanto cómo su señor le lanzaba la maldición cruciatus a su madre, bajo la mirada imperturbable de su padre. Vio como en una pesadilla, el cuerpo de su madre retorciéndose en el suelo, y la risa cruel, satisfecha y poderosa de Voldemort. Sintió calor en su cabeza. Ya no se sentía bajo el control de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo parecía actuar por él. Alzó su varita, apuntó a Voldemort.  
  
-¡Crucio! -lanzó el joven en dirección a su señor. No entendía porqué lo estaba haciendo. Algo en su interior le decía que era una locura, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ÉL. Pero ya no dominaba ni su cuerpo ni su voluntad. Todo en él parecía obedecer a una fuerza que no era capaz de manejar.  
  
Pero la maldición que lanzó no llegó a tocar a Voldemort. Antes de que el rayo alcanzara al ser con ojos de serpiente, éste alzó una de sus manos y un escudo surgió de ella. El rayo rebotó en el escudo y se devolvió, golpeando en el pecho al joven. El rayo se mantuvo, pegado al joven, como si se estuviera electrocutando. Voldemort sonreía satisfecho, mientras mantenía su escudo sin esfuerzo aparente. Los demás continuaban mirando a su señor, sin expresar nada. Solo el padre del joven miró a su hijo por unos segundos, con una expresión de odio en la cara.  
  
Por su parte, el joven sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía. Sentía que toda su energía se vaciaba a través de su varita, escapando en aquél rayo, y volviendo hacia él para causarle dolor. Y lo peor era que no era capaz de parar la maldición que él mismo había lanzado. El rayo permanecía pegado a su varita y a su pecho, impidiendo todo movimiento voluntario, quitándole toda la energía que le quedaba, y haciendo de su cuerpo un infierno. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así. De pronto sus ojos se nublaron y lo último de lo que estuvo consciente fue del suelo frío sobre el que cayó.  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Le dolía la cicatriz y todo su cuerpo se encontraba agotado y cubierto de sudor. Se demoró en recordar donde se encontraba.  
  
Se sentó sobre la cama y se puso las gafas. Todavía era de noche, pero no tenía idea qué hora era. Lo último que recordaba era a Snape y la señora Pomfrey entrando al despacho de ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentía que algo le palpitaba bajo la cicatriz, como si una sierra tratara de partirle la cabeza a partir de ese punto. Se preguntó si Draco estaría vivo. No podía creer haber soñado con Draco, haber visto su "iniciación".  
  
Se fue al baño y se mojó la cara. La cicatriz le seguía doliendo, a pesar de que el agua fría le traía algún alivio. Llenó el lavabo con agua y metió su cara completa en él. Permaneció así hasta que tuvo que volver a sacarla para respirar. Repitió lo mismo unas veces y luego volvió a su cama. Como le hubiera gustado en ese momento que su padrino estuviera ahí, o Ron, o Hermione, o Dumbledore, o Lupin. Pero estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado. Podía ir a donde la señora Pomfrey, pero ¿qué le diría? 'Despierte señora Pomfrey, me duele la cicatriz' no le parecía adecuado. Despertarla era una mala idea, sobre todo si consideraba que ella ya estaba enojada con él.  
  
Se dio vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Llegó el alba, y escuchó muchos pájaros cantar. Deseó que Pig volviera. Finalmente, se quedó dormido mirando la ventana.  
  
  
  
Cuando la señora Pomfrey lo despertó, se sintió como si un elefante estuviera sentado sobre él. Parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba mucho más de lo habitual.  
  
-Despierta -insistía la señora Pomfrey moviéndole uno de los hombros-. Ya son las nueve y media, tienes que levantarte.  
  
-Estoy muy cansado -le respondió Harry en un murmullo, dándose vuelta hacia el otro lado, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.  
  
-¡Eso te pasa por andar vagando por el castillo de noche, en vez de dormir -le respondió ella sin un asomo de piedad en su voz-. Ahora levántate. Voy a contar hasta tres... 'UNO'...  
  
-Solo una hora más, ¡por favor! -murmuró Harry que todavía no habría los ojos.  
  
-...DOS...  
  
-Anoche tuve una pesadilla y...  
  
-¡TRES!  
  
Harry sintió que agua helada caía sobre su cara y abrió los ojos. Se puso las gafas y se encontró con la señora Pomfrey, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con un vaso vacío en la mano. Ella no esperó a que saliera de su estupor.  
  
-Esta mañana te vas a quedar con el profesor Snape -le anunció.  
  
-Con... ¿Snape? -Harry no podía creer su mala suerte. Recordó los sucesos de la noche y se llevó la mano a la cara. Ya no le dolía la cicatriz, pero sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir.  
  
-Estará aquí en menos de media hora. Y ahí está tu desayuno -dijo la señora Pomfrey apuntando una bandeja sobre la mesa con ruedas que había al final de su cama-. Y ya les envié lechuzas al director y a tu padrino.  
  
'Por lo menos', pensó Harry aliviado. En este momento hubiera saltado en los brazos de su padrino, aunque después de eso tuviera que aguantar el sermón. Esperaba que las lechuzas llegaran rápido a destino, y que su padrino viniera en vez de enviar su respuesta.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta. Harry se levantó y se vistió. Luego se sentó a tomar desayuno. Miró la ventana, Pig seguía sin aparecer. 'Espero que no haya vuelto a La Madriguera', pensó Harry tristemente. Parecía poco probable que pudiera ir a buscarla a la pajarera, al menos esa mañana. Entonces recordó que Snape debía estar por llegar y se apuró en terminar de comer.  
  
De pronto, volvió la señora Pomfrey a buscar la bandeja. Comenzó a recordarle lo decepcionada que estaba de él después de lo de ayer y lo de la otra noche. 'Así que Snape finalmente abrió la boca' pensó Harry. Estaba en medio del sermón cuando llegó Snape.  
  
Harry siguió a Snape bostezando lo más disimuladamente que podía. Tenía mucho sueño y tenía frente a él lo que probablemente sería una larga y tediosa mañana. Caminó en silencio junto al profesor de pociones, que tampoco decía nada. De pronto se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección a la pajarera, y eso lo animó un poco.  
  
Snape rompió el silencio, cuando llegaron a la pajarera.  
  
-¿Cuál es la lechuza de tu amigo? -le preguntó.  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo, Pig bajó soñolienta a revolotear en torno a la cabeza de Harry. A pesar de su cansancio, Harry logró atraparla y sonrió. Una gran felicidad lo invadió cuando desataba el pergamino de la diminuta pata de la lechuza.  
  
Pero su alegría desapareció a medida que leyó la carta. Ron le contaba que una tía que vivía en Islandia se había enfermado, que probablemente moriría, y que habían ido todos a verla. Se quedarían ahí por ahora, y no sabía cuando volverían a la madriguera. Los únicos que no habían ido eran Percy y el señor Weasley, que tenían que trabajar en el ministerio y todavía no pedían vacaciones.  
  
A Harry se le vino el alma al suelo. Había deseado tanto que llagara la respuesta de Ron, había esperado con impaciencia para poder leer esa carta. ¡Había soñado tanto con irse a La Madriguera! Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y miró a Pig, que seguía dado vuelta feliz. Parecía completamente despierta ahora. Harry la tomó y la llevó a una de las ventanas.  
  
-Vuelve con Ron -le dijo simplemente. No tenía deseos de contestar, y de todos modos no había traído nada para escribir. La lechuza lo miró extrañada, pero viendo que Harry insistía en dejarla ir, emprendió el vuelo y se alejó.  
  
-Vamos -le dijo Snape cuando vio que el asunto con la dichosa lechuza había concluido. Al menos ahora Potter no tenía motivos para volver a escaparse por la noche. Sentía que si se lo volvía a topar una tercera noche de corrido, terminaría llevándoselo él mismo a Voldemort. Luego apartó ese pensamiento de su mente con violencia. 'Como puedes decir algo así' se dijo a si mismo enojado, con el recuerdo de la noche anterior todavía fresco en su mente...  
  
Caminaron en silencio nuevamente, y pronto llegaron a un largo corredor sin ventanas. Harry reconoció el pasillo de la noche anterior, aunque ahora había antorchas prendidas en los muros. Siguió a Snape a través del muro.  
  
Adentro, todo permanecía igual. Snape caminó hacia el muro de la izquierda y, ante el asombro de Harry, también lo atravesó. ¿Acaso ese lugar no tenía puertas? Ahora comprendía como Snape había aparecido de la nada cuando estaba mirando aquella foto. Se preguntó si la foto estaría todavía ahí. Avanzó unos pasos y comprobó que estaba todo tal cual como estaba la vez anterior. De pronto, una voz lo sobresaltó. La cabeza de Snape apareció a través del muro que acababa de atravesar.  
  
-¡Potter!  
  
Harry se apresuró en atravesar el muro, y se sorprendió desagradablemente ante el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante él. Estaban en una gran sala, muy parecida a una bodega. Había muchas estanterías en los muros. El suelo estaba cubierto de libros en desorden, mezclados con montones y montones de fotografías. El lugar parecía haber estado abandonado por años. La voz de Snape lo volvió a sacar de su contemplación.  
  
-Lo que tienes que hacer, Potter, es ordenar aquí -le dijo simplemente, no haciendo caso a la cara de horror de Harry.  
  
-¿Ordenar ESTO? -le preguntó Harry incrédulo mostrándole los cerros de fotografías.  
  
-Exactamente. Ordenarás todas estas fotografías en sus correspondientes libros. Están por años, ¿ves? -le explicó tomando uno de los libros del suelo, que estaba vacío. En el lomo decía '1328'-. Lo que me recuerda que necesitarás...  
  
Snape volvió a desaparecer a través del muro, como recordando algo. Harry recogió una de las fotografías del suelo. Era de un árbol y parecía muy antigua. Harry la dio vuelta y vio que no decía nada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ordenar todo eso por años, si las fotos ni siquiera tenían fecha?. Se estaba preguntando eso cuando Snape volvió con la respuesta. Traía en sus manos un aparato que Harry nunca había visto en su vida. También traía una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino.  
  
-Este es un fotodatador -explicó antes de que Harry alcanzara a preguntar, poniendo el aparato y lo demás sobre una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared, al lado de donde estaba la "puerta". Le movió algunos brazos articulados y Harry pudo ver que aparecían una serie de cristales como piedras de forma irregular, en el extremo de los brazos. Snape estaba poniéndolos con cuidado, concentrado en la posición de los cristales. Al cabo de unos segundos pareció satisfecho. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una fotografía (que mostraba unos cerros), y del otro bolsillo un par de varitas. Entonces pareció recordar algo.  
  
-Tu varita -le dijo simplemente entregándole su varita a Harry. El joven la tomó en silencio y se la guardó. Snape tocó el aparato con su varita y una luz salió de un punto, atravesando una pantalla transparente y el conjunto de cristales, para finalmente caer en otra pantalla, totalmente negra. Esta última tenía una serie de líneas en su superficie, algo más brillantes, que formaban un diseño de entramado hexagonal sobre su superficie. Snape puso la fotografía en la primera pantalla, y Harry observó que el rayo de luz atravesaba la fotografía, luego los cristales, y llegaba a la pantalla negra. Entonces notó que, debajo de la pantalla negra, una serie de relojes se movieron. Cada uno tenía un solo puntero, y diez números del cero al nueve. El puntero del primer reloj a la derecha se detuvo frente a un número '7', mientras que el puntero de los otros frente al cero.  
  
-Tomé esta fotografía hace una semana -explicó Snape-. Como puedes observar, el fotodatador dice que la fotografía tiene siete días. Lo que hace es determinar cuan vieja es la sustancia que forma la imagen sobre el papel. Entonces, si sabes qué día es hoy, y le restas lo que te indica el fotodatador, sabrás que día fue fabricada esa fotografía.  
  
Snape sacó la fotografía de la pantalla del aparato y escribió la fecha en que fue tomada detrás. Luego sacó otra fotografía de su bolsillo (un perro que se perseguía la cola).  
  
-Ahora tú -le dijo, pasándole la fotografía.  
  
Harry puso la fotografía en la pantalla transparente, y observó los relojes. Cuando se detuvieron, el primero a la derecha indicaba '0', el siguiente indicaba '2', el tercero '4', y el resto hacia la izquierda '0'. No estaba completamente seguro de qué significaba eso.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Cuántos días tiene? -preguntó Snape.  
  
-Tiene... -Harry no estaba seguro- ...¿420 días?  
  
-Exactamente. Entonces, ¿cuando fue hecha?  
  
Harry no supo qué contestar. ¿Cómo esperaba que supiera? Ni siquiera tenía un calendario.  
  
-Fue hecha hace como un año y ... dos meses -respondió Harry.  
  
-Está correcto, aunque no es muy preciso -le respondió tomando el pergamino que había traído. Estaba en blanco, pero cuando lo tocó con su varita, apareció la fecha de ese día en la parte superior. Luego tomó la pluma y escribió '420' en medio de la hoja. La tinta desapareció y reapareció, formando una fecha.  
  
-¿Ese día? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Ahora, hazlo con todas estas -le respondió Snape indicándole la sala. Tomó sus dos fotografías y desapareció a través del muro.  
  
Harry, aunque estaba asombrado y entusiasmado con todo lo que había visto, se daba cuenta de lo tedioso que sería eso. Tomó una fotografía del piso y repitió el procedimiento. La fotografía había sido tomada el 24 de septiembre de 1552. Escribió la fecha detrás y se preguntó donde diablos estaría el álbum de ese año. 'Esto no va a resultar', se dijo sin entusiasmo. Bostezó, que sueño tenía...  
  
Después de pensar unos minutos, y bostezar unas cuentas veces, pensó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperar los álbumes, y ordenarlos en las repisas. Luego les pondría fechas a las fotografías y las guardaría. Comenzó a recuperar del suelo los álbumes, tratando de no pisar las fotografía. Para eso hizo montones con ellas, dejando libre pequeñas sendas para caminar entre las estanterías.  
  
El trabajo resultó lento, ya que eran muchos libros. Todavía no había recuperado todos los libros cuando apareció nuevamente Snape. Se quedó mirando el trabajo que había hecho Harry pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
  
-Seguirás en la tarde, ahora anda a almorzar.  
  
Snape acompañó a Harry a la enfermería y lo dejó con la señora Pomfrey, que lo estaba esperando. Después de lavarse (estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de araña) almorzó con ella. Le contó en qué consistía lo que tenía que hacer. Luego bajó a descansar un rato. Pero acababa de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a aparecer Snape.  
  
Durante la tarde, terminó finalmente de poner todos los álbumes en las estanterías. Se sentó en el suelo, unos instantes, a descansar. Lo único que quería en ese momento era darse un baño y acostarse a dormir... Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el muro (no era donde estaba la "puerta"). Descansaría unos minutos antes de comenzar con las fotografías. Solo unos minutos...  
  
  
  
Una figura oscura se encontraba junto a una mesa, en una habitación en semi penumbra. Se encontraba solo, frente a una bola de cristal. Sus ojos de serpiente miraban en ella, y su cara expresaba odio. En la bola, se veía un joven que dormía en una cama. Junto a él, dos figuras discutían. Finalmente, el joven se despertaba. Casi se podía entender lo que sus padres le decían. Ya no querían saber nada más de él. Debía irse, y no volver. Nunca más sería bienvenido en esa casa.  
  
-Así que no me lo vas a traer, Malfoy -murmuró la figura frente a su bola de cristal-. Ya verás, traidor...  
  
Mientras tanto, el joven se había subido a una escoba, y desaparecía por la ventana. Tras una última mirada a la que había sido su casa, se alejó volando, la cara cubierta de lágrimas.  
  
-Y tu también verás lo que te ocurre, hijo de traidor -murmuró con una sonrisa cruel la figura, frente a la visión que le ofrecía la bola.  
  
El joven ya no se encontraba sobre su escoba. Estaba lavándose la cara y bebiendo en el agua de un río. Se paraba y caminaba en la dirección del agua. Llegaba a un precipicio, donde el rió se transformaba en catarata, para ir a caer muchos metros más abajo en una laguna turbulenta.  
  
La figura dejó escapar una risa cruel. Cerró sus ojos de serpiente, puso una mano sobre la bola y murmuró:  
  
-Tírate.  
  
Luego abrió los ojos para ver al joven que caía a la laguna y desaparecía bajo el agua.  
  
Se volvió, y con una carcajada siniestra dijo:  
  
-Ahora te toca a ti, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Y se alejó, sin ver un perro negro que se encontraba al borde de la laguna, y que se precipitaba en ella.  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Le dolía la cicatriz y vio que no se encontraba solo. Snape lo miraba extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó.  
  
-Me quedé dormido -le respondió Harry poniéndose de pié. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Esa sala no tenía ventanas, y él no tenía reloj.  
  
-Será mejor que dediques las noches a dormir entonces -le respondió Snape burlonamente-. Es hora de que vuelvas a la enfermería. Pero vendrás aquí cuantos días sean necesarios, hasta que termines esto -agregó mostrando las estanterías.  
  
Harry gruñó como respuesta y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía mucho la cicatriz, y el sueño lo había dejado perturbado. Snape pareció darse cuenta. La preocupación reemplazo a la burla en su cara.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó nuevamente.  
  
Harry no sabía que responder. Acababa de ver a Draco cometiendo suicidio, después de haber sido expulsado de su casa. Había visto a Voldemort observando todo esto y empujándolo a matarse. Tal vez debería contárselo a Snape. Después de todo, Draco estaba en Slytherin, su casa. Tal vez sería buena idea contarle también la pesadilla que había tenido en la noche, sobre la fallida iniciación de Draco. Pero por otra parte, tal vez era mejor no meterse. No tenía ganas de contarle sus problemas a Snape.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta -le dijo Snape, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry lo miró a los ojos y, viendo que ya no tenía su expresión de burla ni agresividad en la cara, se decidió.  
  
-Acabo de tener una pesadilla, y anoche tuve otra. Draco... -Harry no sabía como continuar. ¿Cómo se lo decía?  
  
-¿Anoche? ¿Draco? -Snape parecía sorprendido. Anoche había sido convocado por Voldemort. Había presenciado la iniciación del joven. Había visto como había fallado en su prueba y como sus padres se lo habían llevado inconsciente, prometiéndole a Voldemort que se lo traerían apenas volviera en si para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera. ¿Acaso Harry había visto eso?  
  
-Si... -respondió Harry inseguro-. Voldemort quería que le hiciera la maldición cruciatus a su madre. Pero Draco no pudo y... y... no sé que pasó luego porque me desperté. Y casi no pude dormir anoche.  
  
-Está bien -le respondió Snape confirmando sus sospechas. No entendía como... De pronto recordó que el niño frente a él acaba de tener otra pesadilla.  
  
-¿Y que soñaste ahora? -le preguntó.  
  
-Draco... sus padres lo echaron de su casa. Voldemort vio todo a través de una bola de cristal. Se enojó porque no se lo habían llevado. Luego Draco se fue volando y... -Harry tragó saliva- se suicidó.  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ??? -gritó Snape. Harry se sobresaltó. No recordaba haber escuchado a Snape gritando.  
  
-No estoy seguro -respondió Harry rápidamente-. Estaba al borde de un precipicio, mirando una catarata. De pronto Voldemort dijo 'Tírate' tocando su bola de cristal y vi a través de la bola de cristal que Draco se tiró.  
  
Al ver la cara de alarma en la cara de Snape agregó:  
  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que vi a un perro negro al borde de la laguna que se formaba en la base de la catarata. Se lanzaba al agua. Tal vez...  
  
Harry pensaba que aquel perro negro podía ser su padrino, pero no estaba completamente seguro así que prefirió omitir ese detalle. Vio que Snape parecía preocupado, y hasta triste.  
  
-Está bien, vamos -le dijo Snape.  
  
Volvieron a la enfermería sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegaron allá los esperaba una sorpresa. Estaban Sirius y Dumbledore, ambos mojados. Sobre una cama se encontraba Draco, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. La señora Pomfrey estaba cambiándole la ropa mojada por un pijama seco que Harry reconoció como uno de los que su padrino le había dejado. Sintió un poco de rabia pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¡Harry! -Lo saludó su padrino dándole un abrazo.  
  
Harry quedó un poco mojado también después del abrazo. Junto con el polvo que tenía encima quedó bastante sucio. Dumbledore también lo saludó, pero luego se fue a ayudar a la señora Pomfrey. Snape y Sirius se saludaron con una breve inclinación de cabeza y luego Snape se acercó a Dumbledore a preguntarle que ocurría, a pesar de que ya sabía bastante bien después de lo que Harry le había contado.  
  
-Que bueno que volviste, Sirius -le respondió Harry-. Ya no aguanto más aquí. Sirius dejó de sonreír.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero solo vinimos a traerlo -dijo indicando a Draco-. Nos vamos enseguida.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué pasará conmigo? -le preguntó Harry decepcionado. Sirius suspiró, le puso un brazo en el hombro y lo llevó afuera de la enfermería. Cuando estuvieron afuera, le respondió:  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero creo que tendrás que pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí. Estamos todos muy ocupados, y aquí estarás seguro. Trata de entender.  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo. Sirius lo abrazó nuevamente y permanecieron así por algunos minutos. Luego Harry le contó la pesadilla de la noche y la que acababa de tener.  
  
-Si, era yo -le dijo Sirius. Ese niño ¿Draco me dijiste que se llamaba? tuvo mucha suerte de que estuviéramos reunidos ahí cerca...  
  
-¿Qué pasará con él? -preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta. No tenía deseos de que Draco se quedara también en Hogwarts. Las cosas eran bastante desagradables así como estaban, para que más encima le trajeran a Draco para completar el cuadro.  
  
-No lo sé -le respondió Sirius-. Eso lo decidirá Dumbledore supongo.  
  
Harry suspiró, y en ese momento salió Snape de la enfermería. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el abrazo entre Sirius y Harry. Luego dijo simplemente:  
  
-Adiós, Black -luego miró a Harry y se despidió con un 'pasaré mañana a la misma hora'.  
  
Sirius se quedó mirando la espalda de Snape que se alejaba. Cuando ya había desaparecido rompió el silencio.  
  
-Lamento que tengas que pasar las vacaciones en compañía de ese... ese... ¡ESE! -exclamó. Harry suspiró.  
  
-La señora Pomfrey nos ha enviado una lechuza -le dijo pasando a un tono algo más autoritario-. ¿Cómo es eso de que te escapas por las noches?  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-Necesitaba unos libros para pasar el tiempo y quería ir a la pajarera a buscar la lechuza que Ron me había enviado -respondió. Luego recordó algo-: ¿Me has traído mis cosas de Privet Drive?  
  
-No, no he tenido tiempo de ir allá todavía. Pero estuve en Londres y recuperé esto -le dijo sacando un anillo del bolsillo. Era el anillo de piedra que le había dado de regalo de cumpleaños-. Póntelo.  
  
Harry tomó el anillo y se lo puso. Sirius tomó su varita y la mano de Harry. Tocó con su varita el anillo y murmuró algo. Harry trató de oír pero no pudo entender bien lo que decía. Lo distrajo una sensación de calor en el dedo en el que tenía puesto el anillo. Por unos segundos sintió que el anillo le quemaba. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor y quitó su mano de la de su tío.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntó enojado sobándose el dedo, a pesar de que ya no le dolía.  
  
-Un pequeño hechizo para asegurarme de que no te sacarás el anillo esta vez -le respondió Sirius.  
  
-¿Y que pasará si alguien te quita el mapa? -le preguntó Harry más enojado todavía.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya arreglé ese asunto -le respondió Sirius- . Vamos, no te enojes. Es solo una medida de seguridad. Así me quedo más tranquilo. Cada vez que quiera saber de ti veré que estás aquí y me sentiré mejor. ¿No te alegra eso?.  
  
-Si -le respondió Harry. Entendía a su padrino, y lamentaba haber reaccionado así-. Disculpa por haberte gritado de ese modo.  
  
-Está bien -le respondió su padrino abrazándolo nuevamente.  
  
En ese momento salió Dumbledore.  
  
-Es hora de que volvamos con los demás, Sirius.  
  
Sirius soltó a Harry. Dumbledore se dirigió al muchacho.  
  
-Adiós Harry. Le dije a la señora Pomfrey que no le causarías más problemas. Espero que no se repita nada de lo que nos ha contado.  
  
-Esta bien -le respondió Harry tristemente. Luego recordó el motivo por el que habían venido-. ¿Qué pasará con Draco?  
  
-Por lo que Severus me contó, no necesito explicarte lo que ha ocurrido -le respondió Dumbledore. Ante el gesto afirmativo de Harry continuó-: por ahora se quedará aquí. Necesita reponerse y no podemos llevarlo con sus padres.  
  
Dumbledore se quedó mirando a Harry unos momentos y agregó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos:  
  
-Necesita reposo y tranquilidad. Así que no quiero peleas.  
  
-No lo molestaré si él no me molesta a mi -le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Dumbledore suspiró. Dejar a Harry y Draco juntos no era la mejor de las ideas, pero no le quedaba otra opción.  
  
-Será mejor que vayas a lavarte y te cambies eso -le dijo a Harry indicándole la ropa que estaba húmeda y llena de polvo-. Luego comes y te acuestas a DORMIR.  
  
-Si señor -le respondió Harry de un modo algo más desagradable de lo que había pretendido. Dumbledore no le respondió, pero suspiró y se dirigió a Sirius.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Harry entró a la enfermería y antes de cerrar la puerta vio que su padrino le sonreía, como para darle ánimo.  
  
En la enfermería se encontraba Draco durmiendo en una cama, y la señora Pomfrey que ponía una bandeja en la mesa con ruedas.  
  
-Quiero que te laves rápido.  
  
-Si señora Pomfrey -le respondió Harry.  
  
-Luego comes y te acuestas. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si señora Pomfrey -le respondió Harry.  
  
-Y si pensabas salir esta noche, olvídalo. Pondré un hechizo de alarma en torno a tu cama.  
  
-Si señora Pomfrey -le respondió Harry con un suspiro.  
  
-Y pobre de ti que despiertes a Draco. ¿Entendiste?  
  
-Si señora Pomfrey -le respondió Harry nuevamente, como quién está recitando.  
  
-¡Y deja de responder de ese modo! -le agregó irritada.  
  
-¡Si señora Pomfrey! -Le dijo Harry riéndose, mientras corría a refugiarse en el baño antes de que ella alcanzara a reaccionar.  
  
La señora Pomfrey lo miró desaparecer tras la puerta del baño y suspiró. Al menos el chico parecía estar de buen humor. 


	13. Malfoy

Francia: ¡¡¡Gracias!!! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo útil que me resultan tus comentarios? ^_^  
  
Amhy potter: gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que la historia te guste tanto. Puede que tengas razón, y le esté agarrando cariño a Snape. Espero no volverlo demasiado sentimental :-|  
  
Capítulo 13 Malfoy  
  
Harry hizo como la señora Pomfrey le había dicho. Estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de discutir, ni tampoco de hacer nada que no fuera dormir esa noche. De modo que cuando ella bajó, lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Puso un hechizo en torno a su cama y se fue satisfecha.  
  
Algunas horas más tarde, unos gemidos despertaron a Harry. Se puso sus gafas y, aunque la luz que entraba por la ventana era escasa, alcanzó a ver que Malfoy se movía. Pero no alcanzaba a ver bien que le pasaba.  
  
-¡Malfoy! -susurró. Como no obtenía respuesta, pero veía que se seguía moviendo, decidió levantarse a mirar. Cuando se había alejado un metro de su cama, sintió que atravesaba una cortina helada. Entonces recordó lo que la señora Pomfrey había dicho sobre el hechizo en torno a su cama. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que continuó acercándose a Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy... -susurró nuevamente. Como seguía sin obtener una respuesta, insistió moviéndole el hombro. Pero el chico seguía gimiendo y no respondía.  
  
-¡Draco! -insistió algo más fuerte. Pero sin resultado. Entonces tocó su cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba hirviendo. 'Tengo que llamar a la señora Pomfrey', pensó. Pero no necesitó hacerlo, porque en ese momento llegó ella, muy enojada, poniéndose una bata de levantarse.  
  
-¡Que estas haciendo Harry! -le dijo, viendo que se encontraba tratando de despertar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Estaba gimiendo y me despertó. Me acerqué a ver que le pasaba, pero no me responde. Creo que tiene fiebre -respondió Harry a modo de defensa.  
  
-A ver... -dijo ella acercándose. Le tocó la cara y vio que, efectivamente, tenía fiebre. Luego se dio vuelta hacia Harry y le dijo de mal modo- tú, vuelve a tu cama.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió enojado a su cama. No tenía porqué tratarlo así, él solo había querido ayudar. Volvió a atravesar la invisible cortina helada y vio que, en ese instante, la señora Pomfrey se daba vuelta a mirarlo. Pero luego volvía a concentrarse en Malfoy.  
  
Harry miró por unos minutos como la señora Pomfrey lo cuidaba. Vio como iba a su despacho y volvía con una poción. Pero tenía mucho sueño y pronto se quedó dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con el ruido de alguien moviéndose en la enfermería. Al ponerse las gafas vio a la señora Pomfrey cuidando a Malfoy. Se levantó y comprobó que la enfermera había sacado el hechizo en torno a su cama. Se acercó a ella y vio que Malfoy ya no parecía tener fiebre, de hecho, dormía tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Cómo está? -le preguntó a la enfermera.  
  
-Mejor, pero necesitará algunos días de reposo -le respondió ella sin mirarlo. Luego le dirigió la mirada y continuó- lamento haber sido brusca contigo anoche. Si esta noche o las siguientes ves que Malfoy necesita ayuda, no dudes en llamarme. ¡Pero no salgas de la enfermería!  
  
-No se preocupe, no volveré a salir de noche -le dijo Harry en un tono tranquilizador-. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las nueve y cuarto -respondió ella mirando su reloj-. Llamaré a un elfo. Vístete mientras vuelvo, y no le hagas nada -dijo apuntando a Malfoy y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¡No le haré nada! -le dijo Harry enojado.  
  
Luego pensó, cuando vio alejarse a la enfermera, que le gustaría poder molestar un poco a Malfoy. Pero recordó sus pesadillas y decidió dejarlo en paz, al menos por ahora. Aunque si tenía que pasar el resto del verano con él, no creía poder aguantar las ganas de jugarle alguna broma.  
  
Miró al chico por unos segundos. Así, dormido, no parecía tan malo. Se encogió de hombros y se alejó.  
  
Snape llegó a las diez en punto, cuando Harry acababa de terminar el desayuno.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue? -le preguntó a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Se recuperará -le respondió ella- tuvo suerte de que lo sacaran rápido del agua.  
  
-Si, es una suerte -respondió Snape-. ¿Ya se ha despertado?  
  
-No, todavía no. Anoche tuvo un poco de fiebre, pero ahora está durmiendo bien -le respondió la enfermera. Luego sonrió y agregó- con un poco de suerte, en unos días estará restablecido.  
  
-Esperemos -murmuró Snape pensativo, como para si mismo-. Avíseme si se despierta.  
  
Luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Vamos Potter.  
  
Harry lo siguió en silencio, y Snape no le dijo nada tampoco mientras caminaban. Sin una palabra lo dejó en la bodega de las fotografías y se fue. Harry suspiró mirando el panorama, y se puso a trabajar.  
  
Al cabo de lo que le pareció ser como una hora, llevaba tan solo unas pocas fotografías datadas y guardadas. Observó los montones que le quedaban y pensó que tenía trabajo para muchos días. Snape no podía esperar que hiciera todo eso. ¡Si por lo menos alguien le ayudara! Pensó en Malfoy, que dormía en la enfermería, y sintió rabia. Pero luego recordó sus pesadillas y se dio cuenta de que no lo envidiaba en absoluto. Se preguntó que sería de él ahora que no tenía el apoyo de sus padres. Ahora estaba en una situación parecía a la de él, ambos estaban solos y en la lista negra de Voldemort.  
  
Harry se preguntó si Voldemort ya se habría enterado de que el suicidio de Draco Malfoy no había dado resultado. Según la pesadilla, Voldemort lo creía muerto. Pero alguien le podría haber contado que había sido rescatado de las aguas. En todo caso, no valía la pena darse vuelta la cabeza pensando en eso, pensó. ¿Qué le importaba a él si Voldemort sabía o no que ese apestoso de Malfoy seguía vivo? Era mejor preocuparse de lo que tenía que hacer, y encontrar un modo más eficiente de llevarlo a cabo, si no quería pasar el resto de las vacaciones encerrado ahí. Pensó unos minutos y de pronto tuvo una idea. Tomó su varita y, tras unos segundos de indecisión (sabía que no debía hacer magia, pero no veía como hacer ese trabajo -en un tiempo razonable- sin ella), apuntó los montones de fotografías.  
  
-¡Accio fotografías de 1332!  
  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque un montón de fotos vinieron a bombardearlo desde diferentes puntos. Se protegió la cara con las manos y las fotografías cayeron en el suelo, a sus pies. Suspiró y miró al suelo. ¡No tenía ganas de recibir una lluvia como esa por cada año! De pronto tuvo otra idea: afinaría el rango.  
  
-¡Accio fotografías de enero de 1332!  
  
Un montón más pequeño vino volando desde sus pies, de modo que alcanzó a atraparlas. Contento las apiló en la mesa y siguió separando por meses las fotografías que estaban a sus pies. Con la ayuda del fotodatador, les puso sus fechas rápidamente, como trabajando en serie. Así, mecánicamente, resultaba mucho más rápido. Contento fue a tomar al álbum de ese año y guardó todas las fotografías en orden (y sin hacer un viaje a buscar el álbum para cada fotografía). Sonrió: si trabajaba así, solo se tardaría unos pocos días.  
  
Trabajó rápida y metódicamente el resto de la mañana. Comprobó contento que las pilas de fotos se hacían un poco más pequeñas. Cuando llevaba más de treinta años de fotos guardadas, se sentó a descansar. Estaba sudando, había trabajado rápidamente. Comenzó a sacar sus cálculos. El más antiguo de los álbumes era del año 1012 y el más nuevo era de 1975. Si en un día podía guardar las fotos de 60 años, terminaría los 963 años en ... 16 días ¡Más de dos semanas! Era demasiado tiempo, no sabía si soportaría dos semanas enteras trabajando ahí encerrado, y a ese ritmo. Estaba maldiciendo hasta la tercera generación de Snape cuando el susodicho apareció para llevarlo a la enfermería. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio sentado, y le dedicó su sonrisa burlona habitual.  
  
-¿Cansado ya, Potter? -le dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras sonreía despectivamente.  
  
Harry no le respondió. Se paró, y sin una palabra, desapareció a través del muro. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Snape miró la bodega y levantó una ceja atónito. ¿Era idea suya o habían muchas menos fotografías en el suelo?  
  
Snape no esperaba que Harry pudiera terminar con todas las fotografías. Sabía que ese era trabajo para muchas más horas-hombre que las que podía entregar Harry solo, durante algunos días. Antes de saber que Potter estaría en Hogwarts durante el verano, había pensado en pedirle a algunos elfos que hicieran el trabajo. Pero se alegraba de no habérselos pedido, ya que ese trabajo le parecía muy bueno para mantener a ese molesto chico ocupado en algo y sin causar problemas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, encontraron a la señora Pomfrey tejiendo. Estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Malfoy, quien seguía durmiendo.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó Snape casi mecánicamente.  
  
-Igual -respondió la señora Pomfrey levantando los ojos de su labor. Se paró y dejó la bolsa de género con su tejido sobre la silla.  
  
-Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde -respondió Snape. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
-Ve a lavarte, Harry. Pediré a los elfos que nos traigan el almuerzo aquí -le dijo la señora Pomfrey, antes de desaparecer rumbo a su despacho.  
  
Almorzaron en silencio, en una de las mesas con ruedas. A veces alguno de ellos levantaba la vista y miraba a Malfoy, quien seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada.  
  
La tarde transcurrió tranquila, y Harry avanzó casi 40 años en fotografías. Estaba empezando a tener práctica. Cuando Snape lo fue a buscar para llevarlo a la enfermería, Harry sonrió ante la cara atónita con que el profesor de pociones miró los disminuidos montones de fotografías. Pasó su mirada de las fotografías en el piso a Harry, visiblemente sorprendido. De pronto frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Has estado utilizando magia, ¿verdad Potter? -preguntó en un susurro, de un modo inquisitivo. Lo miraba fijo a los ojos y sin pestañear. Harry se sintió atravesado por esa mirada y, aunque le costó, la mantuvo.  
  
-Si. Es lo más lógico ¿no le parece? -respondió Harry. Sabía que al responder de ese modo se estaba arriesgando, que resultaba un poco impertinente. Pero si mentía, Snape no le creería de todos modos. Por lo rápido que estaba trabajando era obvio que no lo estaba haciendo "a lo muggle" (si es que se le podía llamar así a utilizar el fotodatador). Y tampoco pensaba que Snape le pudiera hacer la vida mucho más difícil de todos modos. Snape pareció llegar a la misma conclusión pues, después de pensar unos segundos, solamente respondió:  
  
-Ya veo. Bueno, vamos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraron con que Malfoy ya se había despertado. Se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, y la mirada perdida. Ni pestañeó cuando Snape y Harry entraron y se acercaron. La señora Pomfrey se encontraba junto a él, con rostro preocupado.  
  
-Harry, ve a lavarte -dijo amablemente. Pero Harry comprendió que el mensaje escondido era 'vete, que tengo que hablar con Snape'. Intrigado se fue al baño y se quedó detrás de la puerta, que dejó entreabierta para poder mirar y escuchar que es lo que ocurría en la enfermería.  
  
-¿Qué sucede con Malfoy? -preguntó Snape preocupado, acercándose a mirar al chico.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió ella angustiada. Lo revisé y se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Sin embargo no parece reaccionar. He estado tratando de hablar con él desde que se despertó, hace un cuarto de hora. No responde, ni se mueve. Escasamente pestañea. Creo que está bloqueado por todo lo que le ocurrió.  
  
-Ya veo -respondió Snape con un suspiro. Luego acercó su cabeza a la del joven y le susurró al oído-: ¡Draco!  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Malfoy seguía con la mirada perdida, como si no supiera donde se encontraba, como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor. Snape le movió el hombro e insistió llamándolo, pero sin resultado. La señora Pomfrey parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Finalmente, Snape se dio por vencido y se paró.  
  
-Avíseme si hay cualquier cambio -le dijo. Y luego se fue sin decir una palabra más.  
  
Harry se lavó rápidamente. Estaba empezando a preocuparse también por Malfoy. ¿Qué le ocurría? La señora Pomfrey había dicho que no estaba ni enfermo ni herido. Pero algo en su mente debía estar mal. Aunque después de un suicidio, era normal no estar tan bien pensó Harry.  
  
Cuando volvió a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no se encontraba en ella. Harry supuso que estaría pidiendo la cena. Se acercó a Malfoy y se quedó mirándolo. Algo dentro de él hizo que sintiera algo de pena. Al mirar la cara de su enemigo, no vio la expresión de altivez y suficiencia que le eran habituales. A pesar de tener una expresión neutra en la cara, los ojos tenían tristeza. Le hicieron sentir a Harry que no podía volver a estar feliz nunca más. Le recordó a lo que había sentido en presencia de los dementores. Se preguntó si Voldemort tendría algo que ver en el estado de Malfoy.  
  
Estuvo indeciso unos segundos y luego, mirando alrededor para verificar que se encontraba solo, acercó su mano a Malfoy y tocó su cara. Estaba tibia, parecía normal. Pero el chico ni siquiera pestañeó con ese contacto, parecía que su mente estaba a kilómetros de la enfermería. Lo llamó despacio al principio, luego más fuerte, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio que una de sus manos se encontraba fuera de la cama. Le tomó la mano y observó que el chico pestañeó. Apretó su mano un poco más y lo llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. Se alejó pensando que tal vez el hecho de que hubiera pestañeado en ese momento era solamente coincidencia. Después de todo, en algún momento debía pestañear.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y observó a Malfoy unos momentos. Parecía mirar hacia la ventana, al cielo. Al poco rato apareció la señora Pomfrey con una gran bandeja y cenaron en la misma mesa con ruedas en la que habían almorzado. Harry le preguntó por Malfoy, a pesar de que había escuchado lo que le decía a Snape. Ella repitió más o menos lo mismo. Parecía preocupada.  
  
-¿Por qué no le envía una lechuza a Dumbledore? -le sugirió Harry.  
  
-No podemos estar haciendo venir al director a cada instante, Harry -le respondió ella-. Ya bastante tienen con organizar la resistencia, buscar aliados, y tratar de que el ministerio de magia se tome el retorno de quien- tu-sabes en serio. Además, creo que nadie salvo su familia lo puede ayudar en este momento. Y está claro que no lo van a hacer -agregó mirando a Malfoy con un suspiro.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que por ahora llamar a su familia estaba fuera de cuestión. Además, probablemente lo creían muerto. Ambos terminaron de cenar en silencio, y Harry se acostó sin discutir. La señora Pomfrey no puso esta vez un hechizo en torno a su cama, pero le recordó su promesa de no salir y le encargó que si veía cualquier cambio en el joven, no dudara en llamarla.  
  
La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Sin embargo, Harry se despertó al alba y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Al cabo de rato se sentó en la cama preguntándose que haría para pasar el tiempo. Miró a Malfoy y lo vio en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida. Pensó en lo incómodo que debía ser estar tantas horas en la misma posición. Lo llamó despacio, para ver si reaccionaba. Pero Malfoy seguía sin responder.  
  
Aburrido sacó la caja de ranas de chocolate. Todavía le quedaban y empezó a comer para pasar el tiempo. De pronto recordó sus encuentros con los dementores y tuvo una idea. Se levantó y le llevó una rana de chocolate a Malfoy.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Malfoy! -Le susurró moviéndole el hombro, sin obtener respuesta-. ¿Quieres chocolate?  
  
Pero Malfoy seguía sin reaccionar. Harry le puso la rana de chocolate en la mano que sobresalía de la cama. Vio que Malfoy parpadeó, y notó que sus dedos se cerraban débilmente en torno a la rana de chocolate. Y luego de eso, nada. 'Bueno, eso ya es un avance', pensó. Aunque su idea inicial era que se comiera el chocolate, el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía algo en sus manos parecía acercarlo a la realidad. Volvió a su cama y continuó comiendo. Se preguntó donde estaría Hedwig. Por lo que se tardaba pensó que debía haber ido a buscar a Hermione a Bulgaria.  
  
De pronto, notó que la mano de Malfoy se movía. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que le avisara si observaba algún cambio, pero no tenía deseos de ir a despertarla tan temprano. De todos modos, ella se despertaría en una hora o dos.  
  
Finalmente se decidió y se acercó a Malfoy. Vio que movía sus dedos en torno a la rana de chocolate. Entonces comprendió.  
  
-Espera, te la voy a desenvolver -le dijo, tomando la rana. Luego se la puso, desenvuelta, en la mano. Notó que estaba un poco derretida. Pero Malfoy parecía incapaz de hacer nada con la rana de chocolate, aparte de apretarla con la mano.  
  
Harry comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no tenía ninguna gana de darle de comer en la boca a Malfoy. Aunque no veía la necesidad de defenderse de él, tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio. Pero Harry veía como la rana comenzaba a derretirse en los dedos de Malfoy, y estaba comenzando a manchar las sábanas alrededor de su mano. Finalmente se decidió, le tomó la mano y se la acercó a la boca. Y observó aliviado que Malfoy se comía la rana de chocolate.  
  
-¿Quieres otra? -le preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pero si se había comido una, podía comerse otras...  
  
Harry fue a buscar las ranas que le quedaban y comenzó a desenvolverlas y ponérselas en la mano. A la tercera rana notó que Malfoy comenzaba a parecer 'más presente'. Parpadeaba más, e incluso Harry creyó ver que sus ojos ya no parecían tan estáticos. Además, parecía tener mayor movilidad con sus manos.  
  
Harry continuó llamándolo, de vez en cuando. Hasta que finalmente, cuando estaba en la última rana de chocolate, consiguió que Malfoy diera vuelta la cara y lo mirara.  
  
-Eh... ¡hola! -le respondió Harry indeciso. Ahora que por fin le hacía caso, no sabía muy bien que decirle.  
  
-Estás en Hogwarts, a salvo -continuó-. ¿Quieres que llame a la señora Pomfrey? Ella puede traer más chocolate si quieres...  
  
-Potter... -fue lo único que dijo Malfoy. Pero su voz no expresaba odio ni burla. Expresaba más bien confusión, como si viniera saliendo de un trance.  
  
-Si, soy yo -le respondió Harry, no muy seguro de cómo continuar la conversación. Algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor tratar de mantenerla, y tratar de que 'volviera'. Pensó que era preferible tratar de ser amistoso-. Pero no te preocupes -agregó riendo-, no te pienso molestar, al menos por ahora...  
  
-¿Por qué... estoy... Hogwarts? -le preguntó. Parecía confundido y le costaba concentrarse.  
  
Harry se quedó mudo unos segundos. No tenía idea como continuar. Parecía ser que Malfoy no recordaba lo que había sucedido, y no tenía muchos deseos de contárselo.  
  
-Te... caíste al agua -le respondió-. Los que te sacaron te trajeron acá. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño. Pareció concentrarse por unos segundos, y finalmente respondió:  
  
-Recuerdo un perro... un perro negro.  
  
-¡Si!, él te sacó del agua -respondió Harry un poco más animado-, con la ayuda de Dumbledore y de otras personas más, según creo.  
  
Malfoy se quedó unos segundos procesando esa información. Luego pareció recordar algo más:  
  
-¿Saben mis padres que estoy aquí?  
  
Harry se mordió el labio, no tenía idea de eso.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió francamente.  
  
-¿Quién ... quienes más saben que estoy aquí? -preguntó Malfoy algo preocupado. Harry pensó por unos segundos. No podía hablar de su padrino a Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, lo saben Dumbledore y otras personas con las que él estaba. Lo saben también la señora Pomfrey y Snape.  
  
-¿Snape? -preguntó Malfoy, visiblemente alarmado-. Entonces también lo sabe... -miró a Harry por unos segundos, sin decidirse a continuar. Harry notó que tenía miedo.  
  
-No sé quien más lo sabe -contestó Harry sin mentir. Suponía que Malfoy se preguntaba si Voldemort se habría enterado. Pero él no podía responderle a eso, pues él tampoco tenía idea. Por la pregunta de Malfoy se daba cuenta de que tenía miedo de que Snape le hubiera dicho a Voldemort que se encontraba en Hogwarts. Con sus padres mortifagos, él no podía adivinar que Snape era en realidad un espía de Dumbledore. Y tampoco sabía que Harry conocía la verdad de lo que había pasado. No le diría lo que temía, porque eso era confesar de que sus padres eran mortifagos, y que él también había intentado serlo. Harry se daba cuenta de que Malfoy no le diría nada a él.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supo Snape? -le preguntó Malfoy como sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
-Está aquí, en Hogwarts -le respondió Harry. Draco no pudo disimular su terror. Harry vio como miraba la puerta de la enfermería, como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar Voldemort.  
  
-No te preocupes, voy a llamar a la señora Pomfrey -le dijo tratando de calmarlo.  
  
-Espera Potter... ¿sabes dónde está mi varita? -preguntó Draco. Harry miró en la mesa junto a su cama, pero no estaba.  
  
-No lo sé, Malfoy -le respondió-. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no te pasará nada mientras estés aquí.  
  
Harry no estaba tan seguro como trató de parecer. Si no lo dejaban ni salir al parque solo, era porque Hogwarts no era tan seguro como decían. Pero no iba a decirle eso a Malfoy, para que se pusiera aún más nervioso, pensó mientras subía a buscar a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Cuando bajaron, la señora Pomfrey estuvo muy contenta de que Malfoy estuviera mejor. Trató de calmarlo lo mejor que pudo, asegurándole que estaba a salvo. Aunque Malfoy no estaba manifestando su temor de manera muy visible, a la señora Pomfrey no se le había escapado lo nervioso que estaba. Ella sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido, aunque Malfoy no supiera que ella lo sabía. Cuando le preguntó por su varita, la señora Pomfrey le respondió que cuando lo habían sacado del agua, no la tenía. Eso puso a Malfoy aún más nervioso. Harry lo entendía. También se sentía un poco desnudo cuando no tenía su varita.  
  
-Pero no te preocupes de eso ahora -le respondió amablemente la señora Pomfrey-. De todos modos no necesitas tu varita todavía, no puedes hacer magia durante tus vacaciones, recuerda.  
  
-Si, claro -respondió Malfoy. Aunque visiblemente no estaba de acuerdo con eso.  
  
Tomaron desayuno los tres en la enfermería. Malfoy no hizo ninguna alusión a lo que le había pasado, y los otros no tocaron el tema. Hablaron de distintas cosas sobre el colegio, y tanto Draco como Harry mantuvieron una actitud neutral el uno hacia el otro. Ambos parecían darse cuenta de que, dadas las extrañas circunstancias (a ambos se les hacía raro estar tomando desayuno juntos, en la enfermería, durante las vacaciones), era preferible una tregua. La señora Pomfrey le había pedido a los elfos que le trajeran más chocolate a Malfoy, entusiasmada por lo bien que le había hecho. Parecía muy sorprendida por el resultado.  
  
Para cuando terminaron el desayuno, el ambiente estaba más distendido, y Malfoy se encontraba mucho más repuesto y relajado. Incluso le preguntó a la señora Pomfrey si podía levantarse. Pero la enfermera se mantuvo inflexible en ese punto, diciendo que debía descansar. Harry pensó interiormente que, aunque Malfoy parecía encontrarse bien, la señora Pomfrey prefería tenerlo bien guardado en la cama, para no tener que preocuparse por dos jóvenes en vez de uno.  
  
Cuando Snape llegó, Malfoy se puso pálido. Aunque ya sabía que se encontraba en Hogwarts, claramente no esperaba que apareciera de repente en la enfermería, si no era para buscarlo a él y llevárselo a ... Malfoy tragó saliva. Ni siquiera tenía su varita para defenderse.  
  
Snape pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del chico. Pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había hablado de eso con Dumbledore. Se acercó a la señora Pomfrey y le dijo algo despacio. La enfermera asintió y se dirigió a Harry:  
  
-Harry, acompáñame arriba -le dijo caminando hacia el despacho.  
  
Harry miró a Malfoy, que tenía cara de auténtico terror en la cara, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Malfoy miró a Harry y a la señora Pomfrey. No quería que lo dejaran solo con Snape, pero tampoco podía explicarles la razón. No podía decirles 'no se vayan' sin poner en evidencia lo que no quería y no podía contarles. No podía gritarles que Snape era un mortifago, que lo entregaría a Voldemort, sin admitir que lo sabía porque sus padres también eran mortifagos, y porque él mismo había intentado ser uno de ellos.  
  
Harry siguió a la señora Pomfrey. Cuando se cerró la puerta del despacho, Snape ce acercó a la cama de Malfoy y se sentó.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte -le dijo Snape sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos-. Nadie te va a llevar donde Voldemort. Malfoy no respondió, pero parecía más tranquilo.  
  
-Estas consciente de que ya no puedes ser un mortifago. ¿Verdad? -le preguntó Snape. Malfoy bajó la vista.  
  
-Si, lo lamento -le respondió, como disculpándose.  
  
-No lo lamentes -le respondió Snape simplemente. Malfoy levantó la vista extrañado. Algo en ese cuento no le calzaba.  
  
-¿Estas consciente de que no puedes volver a tu casa? -le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Si, lo sé -respondió Malfoy preocupado, pues no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Pero algo le hacía sentir que Snape no pretendía entregarlo.  
  
-Si tuvieras la posibilidad de intentarlo nuevamente, ¿tratarías de hacerte mortifago? -le preguntó Snape.  
  
Malfoy no sabía muy bien como interpretar eso. ¿Acaso Snape podía conseguir que Voldemort le diera otra oportunidad? Sería maravilloso, si Voldemort lo aceptaba, podría volver a su casa y ya no temería que lo atrapara. Pero Snape acababa de admitir que ya no podía ser mortifago. Entonces ¿qué significaba esa pregunta? ¿Qué quería Snape que le respondiera?  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-Exactamente lo que oíste -respondió Snape-. ¿Deseas ser mortifago?  
  
Malfoy pensó unos momentos. ¿Para qué le preguntaba eso, si sabía la respuesta? Toda su vida había esperado serlo. Creció sabiendo que lo sería. Snape conocía a sus padres, lo conocía a él. ¿Qué pretendía con esa pregunta tan obvia? Aunque pensándolo bien no era tan obvia, algo había cambiado. Aunque Voldemort le diera otra oportunidad, no se sentía más capaz que esa noche para hacer lo que le pedía. De hecho, la sola idea de enfrentarse de nuevo a eso le hacía tener escalofríos en la espalda. Pero no podía decirle a Snape que ya no quería volver a intentar ser mortifago. Si se daba cuenta lo entregaría a Voldemort. Claro que si le decía que si quería, también lo llevaría ante Voldemort... En realidad no importaba mucho que le respondiera, de todos modos lo llevaría ante él. ¿O no lo haría? Empezaba a estar confundido.  
  
-No... no le sé -respondió dándose por vencido y cerrando los ojos, sin ver el atisbo de sonrisa que aparecía en la cara del profesor de pociones. Dumbledore tenía razón, como la había tenido con él mismo hace tantos años. Era cosa de darle la oportunidad. Al menos ya había confesado que no estaba seguro, a pesar de que creía estar frente a un mortifago. Solo faltaba que se admitiera a si mismo que ya no deseaba serlo.  
  
-Yo sé que siempre habías querido ser un mortifago -le dijo-, lo que te estoy preguntando es si 'todavía' deseas serlo. Sería normal que cambiaras de idea después de lo ocurrido la otra noche. Y te repito lo que te dije al principio: nadie aquí te llevará donde Voldemort. Puedes hablar tranquilo.  
  
Malfoy abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañado. Si, ahí había gato encerrado. ¿Acaso a Snape no le importaba que le dijera que ya no quisiera servir a Voldemort? Si así era, no le molestaría admitirlo: ya no quería intentarlo. De hecho, deseaba poder hablar con alguien, decirle que el solo acordarse de la maldición cruciatus le causaba horror. No deseaba volver a hacer algo así, menos aún intentar la maldición asesina. De pronto, se daba cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ser mortifago. Y Snape había prometido que no lo llevaría donde Voldemort. ¿Podía confiar en él? En ese momento creyó ver una leve sonrisa en esa cara, y se decidió.  
  
-No -le respondió simplemente.  
  
-¿No qué? -le respondió Snape.  
  
-Que ya no... ya no quiero ser mortifago -le respondió Malfoy.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de eso? -le preguntó seriamente, aunque Malfoy notó que parecía sonreír.  
  
-Si -le respondió. Estaba seguro.  
  
Ante el asombro de Malfoy, lo abrazó.  
  
-Está bien -le dijo sonriendo-. No tienes por qué preocuparte.  
  
-Pero usted, ¿no está enojado? -le preguntó Malfoy extrañado.  
  
-No -le respondió Snape después de soltarlo-. Es tu decisión.  
  
-¿Y no le se lo dirá a él? -le preguntó Malfoy inseguro.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Sabe él que estoy aquí? ¿Saben mis padres que estoy aquí?  
  
-Sabe que estás vivo (pues tiene espías en todas partes). Pero no sabe donde te encuentras. Aunque no creo que se demore mucho en darse cuenta -le respondió-. Ignoro lo que saben tus padres. En todo caso, no tienes de qué preocuparte por ahora. Aquí estás seguro. Pero te tengo que advertir que trates de no pasearte solo. Aunque el castillo está protegido, es preferible que te quedes cerca de la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Qué hace Potter aquí? -preguntó Malfoy, recordando de pronto que le había llamado la atención. Snape suspiró con un desagrado que no pudo disimular.  
  
-Lo mismo que tú. Dumbledore decidió que, no teniendo donde ir, debía quedarse aquí.  
  
-Ah, -respondió Malfoy un poco incómodo. Snape se dio cuenta, y agregó sonriendo:  
  
-Está bien, solo procura no causar tantos problemas como Potter.  
  
Malfoy lo miró intrigado.  
  
-Solo manténte donde te puedan ayudar si te pasa algo. De hecho, probablemente la señora Pomfrey te va a pedir que no salgas de la enfermería.  
  
-¿Me voy a tener que quedar aquí todo el tiempo? -preguntó Malfoy, visiblemente horrorizado ante los días que le esperaban. Snape suspiró.  
  
-Si, no hay muchas personas en Hogwarts. ¿Salvo que prefieras quedarte en la cocina con los elfos?  
  
-¡No! -respondió Malfoy, visiblemente ofendido.  
  
-Entonces no te quejes -le respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
En ese momento la señora Pomfrey asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina. Snape le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella se acercó. Harry venía detrás.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que descanses, Malfoy -le dijo la enfermera en un tono que no admitía réplica.  
  
Malfoy hizo lo que le decía y suspiró pensando en lo que podía esperar del resto del verano. Se sentía "a salvo", pero de todos modos ya no podía contar con sus padres. Estaba de vacaciones en el colegio, condenado a estar encerrado en la enfermería, y en compañía de Potter más encima. Se preguntó si Snape estaría todo el tiempo en Hogwarts también, y si mantendría su promesa de no llevárselo a Voldemort. Aunque confiaba en él. De hecho, el profesor de pociones siempre le había caído bien.  
  
Harry por su parte no sabía que pensar. Al volver a la enfermería había notado que Malfoy parecía mucho más tranquilo. De hecho, parecía normal.  
  
-Bien, que descanses -le dijo Snape a Malfoy. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y sin mirar a Harry agregó-: Vamos, Potter.  
  
Harry lo siguió en silencio. Malfoy se quedó extrañado mirando la escena. ¿Adonde podían ir juntos? De pronto le dieron muchos deseos de seguirlos, pero la señora Pomfrey se encontraba ahí. Se tuvo que conformar con verlos desaparecer tras la puerta.  
  
N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué creen que pasará con Draco y Harry pasando el verano juntos en la enfermería? ¡¡¡Muahahaha!!! 


	14. Una foto interesante

1º : Gracias a Francia, comme d'habitude ^_^  
  
Parvati: Gracias por tu review. Draco, Harry y Snape se verán forzados a convivir por algún tiempo más. Las cosas no van a ir tan bien, como podrás ver en el capítulo 14. Los tres tendrían que superar muchos prejuicios para entenderse bien.  
  
¿? : Extraño nombre jajaja :D Espero que todavía te queden uñas. Gracias por tu review.  
  
sailorangi : Casi me matas del susto. No podía creer que tenía tantos review @.@ (¡gracias por tu paciencia!) Snape le pidió a Harry que ordenara las fotos con dos objetivos: el principal es para mantenerlo ocupado. Se da cuenta de que si se pone a hacer tonteras, es de puro aburrido. La segunda es que tiene que echar a andar el viejo taller de fotos en Hogwarts (explicación en cap14), y eso incluía dejar ordenado el archivo. Las fotos son de cosas muy diversas. Muchas de ellas fueron tomadas por alumnos del taller que funcionaba hace años, pero las más antiguas fueron tomadas por diferentes personas que vivieron en Hogwarts y que usaron ese laboratorio. Por ahora no encontrará una de sus padres, pero encontrará otra muy interesante. Draco si ayudará con las fotos.  
  
Amhy potter : Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, no es slash. Y la relación que tendrán Draco y Harry va a ser entre "nos aguantamos" y "a veces nos divertimos juntos". Draco cambiará un poco ahora que no tiene el respaldo de sus padres.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Capítulo 14 Una foto interesante  
  
Aquella mañana transcurrió lentamente para Malfoy. Trató de dormir para pasar el tiempo, pero muchos pensamientos daban vuelta por su cabeza impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Era difícil dormir después de todo lo que le había ocurrido en tan pocos días. Todavía le costaba creer que ya no podría volver a su casa. ¿Adonde iría? No podía quedarse todo el tiempo en el colegio. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se hubiera recuperado? ¿Se quedaría el resto del verano en Hogwarts? Empezó a pasar en revista a todos los parientes y amigos de su familia, pensando que tal vez alguno de ellos podía recibirlo. Pero recordó con horror que todos eran seguidores del señor tenebroso. Claro, de otro modo, su padre jamas los hubiera admitido en su casa.  
  
Malfoy se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. No solo estaba preocupado por el hecho de no tener donde ir. Tampoco tenía dinero. Las pocas cosas que se había llevado de su casa antes de partir habían quedado con su escoba, junto a aquel río donde... Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Ese había sido el peor momento de su vida. Ese, y la noche de su iniciación. Ni siquiera cuando ese miserable de Ojoloco Moody lo había convertido en hurón se había sentido tan mal, ni había sentido tanto dolor. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que la maldición cruciatus pudiera doler tanto. En realidad, cuando se la habían enseñado, solo había practicado con insectos y animales. Estaba pensada para sus enemigos, y no se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser algo malo. Ahora, después de haberla sentido él y de haber visto los efectos sobre su madre, se sentía incapaz de volver a realizarla. Que horror.  
  
Por otra parte, la reacción de Snape lo tenía intrigado y preocupado. Aunque sentía que podía confiar en él, su sentido de la lógica lo alertaba. ¡Era un mortifago! Conocía a sus padres y, sobre todo, ¡servía a Voldemort! Le costaba creer que no lo delataría. No tenía ningún sentido. Ninguno. Salvo que... no sirviera realmente a Voldemort. Eso explicaría su actitud, y las preguntas que le había hecho. La otra posibilidad era que Snape ya le hubiera dicho a Voldemort que se encontraba en Hogwarts, y que estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para llevarlo con él.  
  
La primera explicación era la más agradable, pero la más extraña y difícil de creer. Le resultaba inverosímil que Snape no fuera realmente un mortifago. Siempre lo había visto entre los compañeros de sus padres. La segunda explicación era la más lógica, pero la más preocupante. En ese caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar mientras pudiera. Pero eso lo hacía volver al problema inicial ¿dónde ir? ¿cómo ir? Ni siquiera tenía una escoba, no sabía aparecerse, y escapar a pie sería una locura. Aunque pudiera esconderse, no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. No tenía ni siquiera una varita.  
  
Pensó unos instantes. Podría esperar la noche y robarle su varita a Potter. Se rió pensando en la cara que pondría cuando se despertara y se encontrara con que su varita había desaparecido. Pero robarle la varita a Potter tampoco resolvía todo el problema, seguía sin tener dinero ni un lugar donde ir.  
  
Y eso le hacía recordar otra cosa: ¿qué diablos habían ido a hacer Snape y Potter juntos. No le cabía en la cabeza que Snape viniera a buscar a Potter a propósito, para que lo acompañara en lo que fuera que pensaba hacer. Y todavía más extraño resultaba que Potter lo había seguido sin protestar. Había visto su cara de aburrimiento, pero igual había seguido sin decir una palabra. Y a la señora Pomfrey tampoco le había extrañado, aunque todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que ambos se odiaban.  
  
Pero ese extraño hecho también le traía alguna esperanza. Tal vez... lo que había observado en la mañana podría explicarse si Snape no era de verdad un mortifago. En ese caso, podía estar tranquilo en Hogwarts.  
  
Después de mucho darse vuelta sobre el asunto, Malfoy decidió que, por ahora, era preferible no tratar de huir del colegio. Era posible que allí estuviera seguro y, aunque no lo fuera, no estaría mejor afuera, sólo. Cuando hubo decidido eso, se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Decidió que ya que se quedaría, trataría de averiguar que se traían Potter y Snape. Se levantó de la cama. ¿Dónde buscaría? ¡El castillo era muy grande! Pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso, porque justo en ese instante apareció la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Adonde crees que vas? -le preguntó enojada-. Creí haber dejado bien claro que no te podías levantar.  
  
-Voy al baño -le respondió Malfoy rápidamente.  
  
-Ah, está bien -le respondió la señora Pomfrey, aparentemente más tranquila.  
  
A Malfoy no le quedó otra que irse al baño. Al darle la espalda a la enfermera, no pudo ver la cara de desconfianza que esta tenía en su cara. Si la hubiera visto, habría comprendido en el acto que ella no le había creído.  
  
Cuando Malfoy salió del baño, vio que la señora Pomfrey se había instalado en una silla, junto a su cama. Estaba tejiendo. Levantó la vista y con cara de inocencia le dijo:  
  
-Te voy a hacer compañía, para que no te aburras aquí abajo, tan solo.  
  
-Está bien -le respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa hipócrita, mientras pensaba 'maldita arpía de ...'.  
  
El resto de la mañana pasó aburrida y lentamente en la enfermería. Mientras tanto, Harry continuaba su trabajo, al igual que el día anterior. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Harry y la señora Pomfrey comieron en la enfermería, con Malfoy. Fue una instancia tranquila, en la que solamente se hablaron unas pocas banalidades (a pesar de que Malfoy hervía de ganas por saber que habían hecho Snape y Potter durante la mañana. ¡Pero no se lo preguntaría!).  
  
Malfoy se sorprendió mucho cuando Snape volvió más tarde a buscar a Harry otra vez. Decididamente, algo estaba pasando, y él tenía que averiguarlo. Pero, nuevamente, Harry siguió al profesor de pociones sin protestar y la señora Pomfrey le prohibió salir de la cama cuando le preguntó si podía levantarse.  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó lentamente, con la señora Pomfrey "acompañándolo". Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, comieron los tres en la enfermería, como en el almuerzo. Y la noche también se anunciaba tranquila, después de que Harry se acostara y se durmiera sin protestar, y la señora Pomfrey se retirara visiblemente feliz de que aquel día -por fin- hubiera terminado.  
  
Malfoy en cambio no tenía mucho sueño. Sentía mucha curiosidad. ¿Era idea suya o Potter había llegado cansado? Comenzó a urdir un plan en su cabeza. Si a la mañana siguiente Potter volvía a desaparecer con Snape, él los seguiría. Pero para eso necesitaba que Pomfrey desapareciera. ¡Ya está! Después del desayuno se "quedaría dormido". Así, ella se marcharía hacia su despacho y el podría salir detrás de Potter y Snape. Eso siempre y cuando ellos salieran al otro día. Tal vez eso era solamente cosa de el día que acababa de terminar. Y si mañana Potter no se iba durante todo el día ¿qué haría todo el día en la enfermería con ÉL? Que horror, el solo imaginarse pasar todo un día de sus vacaciones acostado en la enfermería, sin otra compañía que la enfermera de Hogwarts (que comenzaba a caerle cada vez peor) y Potter, le hacía tener nauseas. Pero nada sacaba con pensar en todo eso ahora. De todos modos, no tenía idea lo que el siguiente día le depararía.  
  
Y con este último pensamiento se quedó dormido, ignorando cuan poco equivocado estaba.  
  
  
  
El ruido de la señora Pomfrey llegando a la enfermería despertó a ambos muchachos casi al mismo tiempo. Malfoy se demoró algunos segundos en recordar porqué se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Pero pronto recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y la idea que tenía para este. Pondría mucha atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a fin de darse cuenta de los planes que los otros tenían para ese día.  
  
Harry en cambio, se despertó sin un sentimiento particular. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina que se había establecido. Y, para su gran sorpresa, esa rutina le traía algo de tranquilidad. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era tratar de no meterse en problemas con Malfoy. El día anterior había pasado sin peleas. Pero hoy, el muchacho tenía un aspecto perfectamente saludable. Si comenzaba a buscarle la bronca, probablemente sería él quien saliera perdiendo, no Malfoy. La señora Pomfrey se enojaría con ambos igual, y Snape probablemente se pondría del lado de Malfoy. Si, tendría que evitar las confrontaciones. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, para gran desgracia de Malfoy, que se había propuesto averiguar algo. Pero la señora Pomfrey había amanecido con cara de pocos amigos, y Potter lo estaba ignorando. No había mucho ánimo esa mañana decididamente.  
  
Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Malfoy decidió seguir con su plan. Bostezó largamente y dijo que todavía tenía sueño. Por la esquina del ojo miró a la señora Pomfrey para ver si se había tragado el cuento. Para su gran alivio, ella pareció aliviada. Potter en cambio, no prestó ni la más mínima atención.  
  
Se acostó mirando hacia la puerta, y cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Pero todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Sonrió internamente cuando la señora Pomfrey le susurró a Harry que no se le ocurriera despertarlo. Harry debió dar una señal de que había entendido, porque no escuchó su respuesta. Al poco rato sus sospechas de la noche anterior se vieron confirmadas, cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor y una puerta que se habría. No pudo aguantar la curiosidad y abrió un ojo para mirar. Tuvo mala suerte, porque justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Snape. El hombre sonrió divertido.  
  
Snape por su parte, miraba sorprendido al muchacho. Cuando había entrado y lo había visto durmiendo se había decepcionado un poco. Había pensado que, si lo encontraba en mejores condiciones, podía llevarlo junto con Potter al laboratorio de fotografía. Albus le había comentado que mantener ocupado a Potter había sido una muy buena idea. Incluso, le había sugerido que tratara de hacer participar a Malfoy también, cuando se hubiera recuperado (si los mantenía a ambos ocupados, se pelearían menos).  
  
Al parecer, el director se traía algo entre manos, con esa idea que se le había ocurrido de los talleres para este año. Snape recordaba como había querido matarlo cuando, en la última reunión de profesores del año anterior, les había anunciado que el siguiente año quería que se organizaran talleres artísticos para según él "mantener alta la moral y las voluntades atraídas por algo bueno". En ese momento, le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo y trabajo adicional. Aunque la idea no era originalmente de Albus, pues él mismo recordó más tarde que , cuando estaba estudiando en Hogwarts, había un taller de fotografía. Él mismo había participado hasta su quinto año, cuando se cerró por la muerte del anciano profesor que estaba a cargo. Recordaba que habían existido otros talleres, pero a él jamás le habían interesado. Pero recién ahora se daba cuenta de que la idea de hacer talleres no era tan mala. Y la idea de tratar de que Potter y Draco trabajaran juntos, tampoco. No esperaba que se hicieran amigos ni nada por el estilo, pues el mismo no soportaba a Potter, tan parecido al insufrible de su padre. Pero la experiencia (y Albus Dumbledore) le habían mostrado que la gente aprende a convivir cuando las circunstancias la llevan a trabajar codo a codo.  
  
Cuando había visto a Draco abrir un ojo, había comprendido que se estaba haciendo el dormido, y comprendió que el chico estaba curioso por saber donde llevaba a Potter. Parecía lógico que le extrañara, y riendo decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad.  
  
-Veo que estás mejor, Malfoy -le dijo Snape riendo. La señora Pomfrey y Harry miraron extrañados al chico, que creían profundamente dormido. La señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño-. ¿Te sientes como para levantarte?  
  
-¡Ni pensarlo! -lo interrumpió la señora Pomfrey antes de que Malfoy pudiera contestar-. Ya le dije que necesita reposo.  
  
Harry por su parte cruzaba los dedos para que Snape no fuera a llevar también a Malfoy. Trabajar todo el día no estaba tan mal, pero hacerlo con ese desagradable al lado sería insoportable.  
  
-Pero me siento bien, de verdad -respondió Malfoy levantándose. No iba a desaprovechar esta inesperada oportunidad (y, sobre todo, no se quería quedar otro día acostado con la enfermera tejiendo a su lado)-. Me siento perfectamente.  
  
-No creo, señora Pomfrey, que haya ningún problema -dijo Snape mirando a la enfermera con una sonrisa-. Y así usted puede descansar un poco -agregó de modo tal que solo ella pudiera oírlo.  
  
La señora Pomfrey pareció evaluar la posibilidad. En realidad, Malfoy se encontraba bien. Lo quería en la cama porque no quería verlo circulando libremente, causando problemas. Con Harry ya había tenido suficiente. Pero si Severus se hacía cargo, eso le daba la posibilidad de hacer sus cosas. Y no tendría que pasar todo el día preocupada de él. En ese momento vio la mirada de los dos muchachos expectantes sobre ella (una con horror), y la mirada de triunfo mal disimulado del profesor de pociones.  
  
-Está bien, pero te cuidas -le dijo a Malfoy.  
  
'¡Bien!' -pensó Malfoy.  
  
'Damn!' -pensó Harry.  
  
'Jajaja, ¡bingo! -pensó Snape.  
  
Malfoy miró a Harry. Al ver su cara de pocos amigos le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante. Luego lo pensó mejor, tal vez no le convenía pelear con Potter. Ya no tenía sus padres, no estaban Crabbe y Goyle, y todavía no sabía que terreno pisaba con Snape. Apartó su vista de Harry y decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo.  
  
Aparentemente Harry había decidido lo mismo, porque cuando Snape su fue, lo siguieron sin dirigirse la mirada en todo el camino. Snape por su parte, aparentando que no prestaba atención, los observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Le causaba mucha gracia el modo como se evitaban. Todavía estaba un poco reticente a dejarlos solos en la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía. Pero no se iba a quedar con ellos. Además de que no tenía ganas, eso no ayudaría en nada (Potter parecía estárselas arreglando perfectamente sin él).  
  
Cuando llegaron al corredor donde estaba la entrada, Harry se rió silenciosamente al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía Malfoy cuando Snape se detuvo frente al muro. Snape entró primero, y Harry ya no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de estupor en la cara del otro chico. Malfoy se dio cuenta y enojado atravesó la pared. Ya buscaría más tarde una manera de desquitarse. Harry lo siguió, todavía riendo. Cuando estuvieron los tres adentro, Harry vio como Malfoy miraba atónito lo que lo rodeaba. Snape no le dio tiempo de explorar (aunque Malfoy tenía muchos deseos de ver todo, y decidió que apenas tuviera la oportunidad lo haría) y los siguieron hacia la bodega.  
  
A Malfoy se le arrugó la nariz al ver el polvo, los montones de fotos en el piso, y las repisas.  
  
-Potter, explícale a Malfoy lo que tienen que hacer -dijo simplemente-. Y no lo molestes, si sabes lo que te conviene. ¿Entendido?  
  
Harry emitió un sonido que era entre un "si" y un gruñido, y Malfoy se rió satisfecho. Era como estar de vuelta en Pociones.  
  
Snape se dio cuenta, y decidió tratar de arreglar un poco su amenaza.  
  
-No quiero peleas, sino los dos lo van a lamentar -agregó.  
  
A Malfoy no le hizo mucha gracia eso último, y prudentemente dejó de reírse. Harry solo deseó que el tiempo pasara lo más rápidamente posible, para acabar pronto con esa pesadilla.  
  
Cuando Snape se fue, ambos se quedaron mirando, con la misma expresión: ¿Y ahora qué? Harry decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
  
-Mira, lo que tenemos que hacer es guardar todas esas fotografías que están en el suelo, en sus respectivos álbumes, esos que ya están ordenados en las repisas -le explicó.  
  
-Esos... ¿los ordenaste tú? -le preguntó Malfoy indicando los libros.  
  
-Si, ya me di el trabajo de ordenarlos por años. Así que no los vayas a desordenar. Tengo ordenadas las fotos hasta el año 1151. Faltan las de 1152 hasta 1975.  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ??? -preguntó Malfoy horrorizado, pasando la mirada de Harry a las fotografías y viceversa.  
  
-Llevo tres días en esto, Malfoy -le respondió Harry con un suspiro.  
  
-¿Y como? -le preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-Mira -le respondió tomando una foto del suelo y acercándose al fotodatador. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y notó como Malfoy retrocedía un paso-. No seas estúpido, -le dijo con impaciencia- no te voy a atacar.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio después de que hubo dicho esto último. Era comprensible que Malfoy se asustara, él no tenía su varita.  
  
Malfoy, efectivamente, se había puesto nervioso al ver a Potter sacar su varita. No se lo esperaba, no se suponía que pudiera usar magia durante las vacaciones.  
  
-¡Y no puedes, Potter! -le respondió, tratando de aparentar seguridad-. Recuerda que no puedes hacer magia durante las vacaciones.  
  
-Si puedo -le respondió Harry con aire de triunfo-. No pasa nada mientras hagas magia aquí, en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry notó como Malfoy retrocedía otro paso, tratando de acercarse a la salida. Entonces comprendió: si Malfoy salía gritando que Potter había tratado de atacarlo, iba a tener problemas.  
  
-Malfoy, -dijo con tono de calma, bajando la varita-. Solo necesito la varita para echar a andar el fotodatador, esta máquina que está aquí, ¿ves? -le dijo indicando dicho aparato-. No pretendo atacarte, te repito. No porque me caigas bien, sino porque no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa. Por lo demás, he estado usando magia para ordenar aquí, y Snape LO SABE.  
  
-Ah -respondió Malfoy, todavía no muy convencido-. ¿Y por que te han dejado hacer magia? ¡Se supone que está prohibido por el ministerio!  
  
-No lo sé -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no me quejo. Ahora ven para que te muestre como funciona este aparato.  
  
Sin esperar que respondiera, Harry hizo funcionar el fotodatador. Malfoy se acercó con curiosidad.  
  
-Mira, pones una fotografía sobre esta pantalla, y lees en esos relojitos de abajo hace cuantos años fue tomada la fotografía. Tienes que tener cuidado de no mover estos cristales, porque no tengo idea como volver a ajustarlos.  
  
-Ah, Ok -respondió Malfoy-. ¿Y? ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene esa fotografía?  
  
-¿Cuántos crees tú? -le preguntó Harry, a pesar de que ya había leído la respuesta (la foto tenía 16868 días, según Harry pudo ver). Malfoy miró unos instantes los relojitos. La aguja del de más a la izquierda estaba frente a un número '0', la que le seguía hacia la derecha decía '1', el que le seguía '6', el siguiente '8', el siguiente '6' y el de más a la derecha '8'.  
  
-¿0-1-6-8-6-8? -le respondió Malfoy.  
  
-¿O sea...? -le preguntó Harry animándolo.  
  
-¿16 mil 868 días?  
  
-¡Exacto! -le respondió Harry-. Y si hoy día estamos a... -Harry comenzó a contar los días para recordar la fecha.  
  
-Estamos a 8 de agosto -le respondió Malfoy, con nostalgia en la voz. Pero Harry no lo notó.  
  
-Entonces podemos calcular la fecha en que fue tomada la fotografía, si le restamos 16868 días a la fecha de hoy -continuó explicando.  
  
Malfoy emitió un gruñido irónico como diciendo 'claro, SUMAMENTE sencillo'. Harry se rió y le indicó el pergamino que le había pasado Snape.  
  
-No te preocupes, no necesitamos calcular todo eso a mano. Este pergamino lo calcula por nosotros.  
  
Tocó con su varita el pergamino y de inmediato apareció la fecha de ese día. Luego escribió '16868' en la hoja y no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de asombro de Malfoy cuando desapareció el número y apareció '2 junio 1948' en su lugar.  
  
-¿Ves? -dijo Harry-. Entonces tenemos que escribir la fecha detrás de cada una de estas fotos, y ponerlas en orden en el álbum correspondiente, en este caso el de 1948. Pero para ponerlas en orden, dentro de ese álbum, es mejor que comencemos por buscar todas las fotos de ese año.  
  
-Claro, muy sencillo -se rió irónicamente Malfoy indicando los montones de fotos-. Supongo que es para eso que usas magia, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, mira -le dijo Harry apuntando con su varita a las pilas de fotos.  
  
-¡Accio fotografías de junio de 1948!  
  
En ese instante, volaron hacia Harry algunas fotografías, incluyendo la que tenían sobre la mesa. Pero esa última la atrapó Malfoy, en el aire, antes de que llegara hacia Harry.  
  
-Muy ingenioso -le respondió Malfoy riendo. Estaba comenzando a pasarlo bien, y lamentaba no tener también su varita. Pero de pronto, la foto que tenía en sus manos lo distrajo. Durante toda la explicación de Harry sobre el fotodatador, no había prestado atención a la fotografía. Representaba a un estudiante de Hogwarts, que parecía tener unos 16 o 17 años. Tenía un aspecto sombrío, y su cara le parecía familiar. En ese momento el joven de la foto levantó una ceja hacia él, luego cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. ¡Claro! Le recordaba a Snape. Incluso tenía los ojos negros, igual que él. Harry, que había terminado de recoger las fotografías de junio de 1948, se acercó a él a ver que le parecía tan gracioso.  
  
-¿De que te ríes? -le preguntó a Malfoy.  
  
-Mira -le respondió Draco riendo-. ¿A quien te recuerda?  
  
Harry miró la fotografía y por unos instantes tuvo miedo. Esa cara le recordaba mucho a su padrino, en aquella foto en la que aparecía joven, junto a sus padres (cuando Harry la miró, el joven de la foto ya no se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, sino que tenía una expresión neutral). Trató de disimular, no quería que Malfoy supiera que se acordaba de Sirius Black. Sentía miedo cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba. Miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que él sabía algo. Miedo de que lo atraparan por su culpa.  
  
-No me recuerda a nadie, le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? -insistió Malfoy-. ¡Míralo! ¡Si es igualito a Snape! ¡Tiene los mismos ojos y pone las mismas caras!  
  
-¿¿¿Snape??? -preguntó Harry tomando la fotografía de nuevo. No se esperaba a eso. Ahora que miraba esa foto, veía que Malfoy tenía razón. Ese rostro, aunque se parecía mucho al de su padrino, tenía los mismos ojos y expresiones del profesor de pociones. Le resultó curioso ver un rostro que se pareciera a ambos hombres. De pronto una horrible idea se atravesó por su cabeza. ¿Acaso...? No, no podía ser... Snape y Sirius no podían ser parientes.  
  
Malfoy miró con curiosidad la cara de horror que tenía Harry. Le quitó la fotografía de las manos.  
  
-Si Snape -le dijo extrañado-. ¿Qué tiene de tan terrible que pones esa cara de pescado fuera del agua?  
  
-Nada -mintió Harry-. Tienes razón, se parece en algo a Snape. Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿podemos ponernos a trabajar?  
  
-Ok, ok, no tienes para que ponerte así -le respondió Malfoy riéndose y guardándose la foto en el bolsillo.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué haces??? -le dijo Harry de mal modo, quitándole la foto.  
  
-Quiero guardar esta foto, me parece graciosa -le respondió Malfoy-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Una más, una menos, ¡nadie lo va a notar! Vamos, dámela.  
  
-¡No! ¿Qué te crees? -le respondió Harry mientras iba a buscar el álbum de ese año para guardar la foto en él.  
  
Draco no dijo nada, pero internamente pensaba que no iba a dejar que Potter se la ganara. Apenas pudiera la sacaría del álbum y se la guardaría.  
  
Harry por su parte, tenía buenos motivos para no querer que Malfoy se quedara con la fotografía. Deseaba poder mirarla con más calma, en otro momento. Y no podría si Malfoy se la llevaba.  
  
-Mira Malfoy, como yo tengo varita y tú no -en ese momento Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de odio- mejor tú les pones la fecha a las fotos con el fotodatador, y yo las recolecto y las separo por meses y por años. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Claro, Potter. Como tú digas -le dijo Malfoy en un tono burlón. Harry lo miró con odio, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.  
  
Comenzaron a trabajar. Harry comenzó a recolectar las fotos de 1152, para seguir con el orden que él llevaba hasta entonces, y las fue apilando en una mesa cercana a la donde se encontraba Malfoy con el fotodatador. Cuando se encontraba en abril de 1154, vio que Malfoy se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Malfoy? -Le preguntó enojado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le respondió Malfoy-. Solo estoy guardando el resto de las fotos en el álbum. Ya terminé de ponerles fecha.  
  
-¡No te hagas el idiota! Me refiero a esa foto que te acabas de guardar en el bolsillo.  
  
-¿Y que hay con eso? -le preguntó Malfoy enojado, llevándose la mano al bolsillo-. ¿Y a ti que te importa por lo demás? Nadie va a notar que falta una foto tan vieja.  
  
-Dame esa foto Malfoy -le dijo Harry con calma-. O le diré a Snape.  
  
-No vas a hacer nada, Potter -le respondió Malfoy burlonamente-. O le diré a la señora Pomfrey que has estado usando magia. Te apuesto a que ella no tiene idea.  
  
Harry no tenía ganas de que Malfoy le fuera con el cuento a la señora Pomfrey. Una cosa era que Snape no le hubiera dicho nada. Pero ella se lo diría a Dumbledore, y a su padrino. Aunque tampoco iba a permitir que Malfoy se quedara con esa foto. A él también le interesaba. No, no lo iba a dejar. Aunque después le fuera con el cuento a la señora Pomfrey, le quitaría esa fotografía.  
  
-¡Dámela! -le gritó Harry tratando de sacarla la foto del bolsillo.  
  
-¡Atrévete a quitármela! -lo desafió Malfoy, alejándose.  
  
Comenzaron a pelear. Y Harry comprobó que ese no era su día de suerte, al ver aparecer a Snape justo en ese inoportuno momento. La pelea paró en un instante, pues ambos pensaron que Snape había llegado a causa de eso.  
  
Pero Snape no pareció notar que habían estado peleando. De hecho, venía tomándose la muñeca con la mano, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía. Pero Malfoy comprendió en un segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había visto a sus padres incontables veces, cuando Voldemort los convocaba.  
  
Harry por su parte, también sospechaba de que se trataba.  
  
-A la enfermería, ¡rápido! -fue lo único que dijo Snape.  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron rápido, y lo siguieron a la enfermería. Les costaba caminar a esa velocidad, Snape parecía volar por los pasillos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no se encontraba ahí.  
  
-No se muevan de aquí -les dijo Snape mientras se dirigía al despacho a buscarla. Apenas desapareció, Harry se dirigió a Malfoy en un susurro amenazante.  
  
-Vas a devolver esa foto la próxima vez que vayamos al laboratorio de fotos, Malfoy.  
  
-Si, seguro -le respondió Malfoy riendo. Harry hubiera querido partirle la cara, pero no pudo porque en ese momento volvió Snape. Venía solo, y con una cara que hubiera hecho arrancar a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts (y probablemente a más de un profesor). Venía con una nota estrujada en la mano.  
  
-Escúchenme bien ustedes dos -les dijo como si fuera a matarlos si no lo hacían-. La señora Pomfrey ha tenido que salir. Yo también tengo una urgencia... ineludible -agregó mirando a Malfoy fijo a los ojos. Malfoy asintió, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.  
  
-Tendré que dejarlos aquí, solos. No puedo perder más tiempo. No salgan de la enfermería hasta que llegue la señora Pomfrey. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si, vaya tranquilo -le dijo Malfoy sinceramente.  
  
-Si, no se preocupe -agregó Harry.  
  
Snape salió rápidamente, no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada de advertencia, antes de cerrar la puerta. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlos solos. Si algo les ocurría, Albus no se lo personaría. Bueno, él mismo tampoco se lo perdonaría. Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Podría ir a prevenir a algunos elfos, pero eso tomaría tiempo, y por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su antebrazo, Voldemort comenzaba a impacientarse. Corrió hacia la reja lo más rápidamente que podía.  
  
Los chicos mientras tanto se habían quedado en silencio un momento, evaluando la situación. A ambos se les había olvidado la foto por la que habían estado peleando (y que permanecía en el bolsillo de Malfoy).  
  
Este último se acercó a la ventana, desde la que se podía ver parte de la reja. Miró en silencio como Snape corría hacia la entrada junto a las columnas con cerdos alados, y como desaparecía inmediatamente después de haber atravesado la reja. Harry, que lo había seguido, contempló lo mismo en silencio.  
  
-¿Y ahora, que hacemos? -Preguntó Malfoy. Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Esperar a que llegue la señora Pomfrey, supongo. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?  
  
Harry pensó unos segundos y recordó los libros que tenía en el baño. Fue a buscarlos y se sentó en su cama, ojeando uno distraídamente (el de transformaciones). Malfoy, que se había sentado en su cama, lo miraba con un poco de envidia. Después de un rato, su curiosidad venció y se acercó a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué libros son? -le preguntó.  
  
-Unos que saqué de la biblioteca el otro día -respondió Harry simplemente, sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía en las manos.  
  
-¿La biblioteca está abierta durante las vacaciones -pregunto Malfoy extrañado.  
  
-No, -respondió Harry-. Pero Snape tiene llave.  
  
-Ah -respondió Malfoy aún más extrañado. Miró los tres libros que había sobre la cama de Harry.  
  
-Puedes tomar uno si quieres -le dijo Harry.  
  
-No gracias -le respondió Malfoy despectivamente. No tenía ganas de aburrirse ni con historia de la magia, ni con encantamientos.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo. La verdad era que el tampoco tenía ganas de leer, pero era preferible a quedarse mirándole la cara a Malfoy por horas.  
  
Draco, aburrido, volvió a la ventana y se quedó contemplando el lago. Afuera había mucho sol, y en la enfermería comenzaba a hacer un calor insoportable. Miró la hora, eran las once y cuarto. Como le hubiera gustado poder ir a bañarse al lago... Pero eso era imposible. Por una parte, le había prometido a Snape que no saldría de la enfermería. Y por otro lado, estaba Potter, que no perdería la oportunidad de contárselo a Pomfrey o a Snape si se le ocurría salir. No tenía miedo de Voldemort. Si había convocado a Snape, era que se encontraba lejos, ocupado en otra cosa. El señor tenebroso tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse, aparte de eliminarlo a él. ¡Y que agradable y tentador se veía el brillo del agua del lago, con el calor que estaba haciendo! Miró de reojo a Harry, que seguía leyendo en su cama. Tal vez podría tratar de convencerlo.  
  
-¡Que calor hace! ¿No te parece Potter? -le dijo como un comentario al aire.  
  
Harry, que también comenzaba a tener calor (y se estaba quedando dormido con el libro de transformaciones), respondió:  
  
-Si, mucho. Es una lástima, el sol da toda la tarde y parte de la mañana hacia el ala de la enfermería. Esto es un infierno en verano.  
  
-Si, ya me había dado cuenta ayer. ¡Sería fantástico poder ir a bañarse al lago un momento! -Malfoy, que hasta entonces seguía mirando por la ventana, miró a Harry de reojo para ver como reaccionaba ante esa propuesta camuflada-. Lástima que no tengamos permiso para salir del castillo. De hecho, ni siquiera podemos salir de la enfermería...  
  
Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio. También deseaba poder ir a bañarse al lago. De pronto, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.  
  
-Pero no necesitamos salir del castillo -le dijo con una mirada astuta en la cara. Malfoy lo miró intrigado-. ¿Recuerdas el muelle subterráneo? ¿Adonde llegamos con los botes en primer año?  
  
Malfoy recordó de pronto, y también se rió con astucia. Potter acababa de tener una idea. Una GRAN idea.  
  
-¡Claro! Pero, ¿y si llegan Pomfrey o Snape y no nos encuentran? -preguntó. No era que se estuviera oponiendo al plan, pero siempre existía ese PEQUEÑO problema.  
  
-No hay de que preocuparse -le respondió Harry riendo-. Snape se acaba de ir, y la señora Pomfrey cree que estamos en el laboratorio de fotos. No esperará que volvamos sino hasta las una. ¿qué hora es?  
  
-Casi las once y media -respondió Malfoy mirando la hora-. ¿Vamos entonces? -preguntó sin ocultar el entusiasmo. Harry estaba tan animado como él.  
  
-Vamos, pero tenemos que volver antes de la una. 


	15. ¿Por qué a mí?

Gracias a Francia y a Ghi por seguir siendo mis beta-lectoras.  
  
galadriel + :¡gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :)  
  
sailorangi: jajaja, fíjate en la fecha de la foto ^_^ ¡¡¡Es de 1948 (y el chico de la foto ya tenía 16 o 17)!!! Te aseguro que Snape no es taaaaaan viejo. ¿¿¿adivinas??? Y pierde cuidado, Snape SI descubrirá que tienen esa foto ;o) Le acertaste a la cara que va a poner :D Malfoy tuvo la idea de ir a bañarse, pero Harry la de ir al muelle subterráneo (donde podían bañarse sin ser vistos). Digamos que fue una idea colectiva. Vas a poder reírte con la ida a bañarse en este capítulo, ¡disfrútala!  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ: Gracias por tu review y tu consejo. En este capítulo traté de que hablaran más. No te preocupes, no pienso dejar la historia sin un final. Aunque, como el título lo dice, se trata solo de un verano =) Así que...  
  
amhy potter: ¬_¬ no te contaré ni si los descubren ni si hay incidente... ¡lee este capítulo y hallarás! ;D La foto reaparecerá en uno o dos capítulos más de acuerdo a mis planes (aunque a veces mis planes cambian un poco muahaha). Esa foto es importante... esa, y la de la taza de café (aunque en diferentes formas).  
  
Capítulo 15 ¿Por qué a mí?  
  
Los dos chicos salieron felices de la enfermería. Una vez en el pasillo, comenzaron a caminar tratando de no hacer ruido. Aunque sabían que no se iban a encontrar ni con Pomfrey ni con Snape, temían ser vistos por alguno de los elfos, y que comenzara a hacerles preguntas.  
  
Estaban recorriendo un largo pasillo del subsuelo cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido que se acercaba. Venía desde una bifurcación del corredor, algunos metros más delante de ellos. Quien viniera acercándose los vería en algunos segundos. Harry reconoció la voz de Peeves (que cantaba una canción que no conocía), y tuvo una desagradable sensación de "déjà vu". De pronto sintió que lo tiraban por la manga.  
  
-Por aquí -le dijo Malfoy indicándole una pesada puerta de madera que acababa de abrir-. ¡Rápido!  
  
Harry lo siguió sin protestar ni mirar donde entraban. Cuando cerraron la puerta, se encontraron en la penumbra. No se veía absolutamente nada, y un extraño olor reinaba en el ambiente. Ambos chicos se quedaron con el oído pegado a la puerta, escuchando. Sus corazones latían con furia.  
  
Algunos instantes después (que a ambos les parecieron horas) escucharon la voz de Peeves que se perdía con la lejanía.  
  
-¿Qué estás esperando, Potter? -preguntó Malfoy de mal modo. Notó que su voz tenía eco.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Le respondió Harry.  
  
-Tu eres el que tiene una varita ¿no? ¡Pues úsala!  
  
-¡Lumos! -murmuró Harry.  
  
Ambos miraron boquiabiertos el lugar. Era muy grande (lo que explicaba que sus voces tuvieran eco). Tenía varias columnas coronadas por arcos pegados al techo, y por todos lados había estanterías con polvorientas botellas.  
  
-¡Una cava! -exclamó Malfoy con entusiasmo-. No tenía idea que hubiera algo así en Hogwarts.  
  
-Eso explica el olor -intervino Harry con desagrado (pensó que debía haber un par de botellas haciéndose vinagre en alguna parte). Aunque el lugar le causaba curiosidad, el hecho de que Peeves nuevamente hubiera intervenido en sus planes lo tenía molesto. Malfoy en cambio avanzaba extasiado entre las corridas de botellas.  
  
-Acércate con la luz, Potter. Que no alcanzo a leer -le dijo haciéndole señas con una mano mientras sostenía una botella en la otra. Harry se acercó de mala gana. El olor estaba mareándolo, y nunca le había gustado el vino.  
  
-¿Qué importa que haya una cava en Hogwarts? -exclamó manifestando su desinterés-. Peeves ya se fue, mejor vámonos. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-¿Porqué tanto apuro? -le respondió Malfoy mientras acercaba molesto su muñeca a la luz de la varita de Harry-. Son diez para las doce, todavía tenemos tiempo.  
  
-Solo nos queda una hora y diez. No es tanto tiempo -le respondió Harry de mal modo-. ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto mirar un montón de botellas polvorientas y malolientes?  
  
Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó su recorrido. En su casa también tenían una bodega de vinos, y a él siempre le había gustado recorrerla con su padre, mientras él le explicaba todo. Pero no iba a compartir sus recuerdos con Potter. De pronto se detuvo frente a una botella de una forma particular, que reconoció de inmediato. Entusiasmado la tomó y le quitó el polvo con la mano.  
  
-¡Potter! Acércate, para que pueda leer esta -le dijo entusiasmado.  
  
Harry suspiró con impaciencia y se acercó.  
  
-Bueno, pero luego nos vamos -le dijo. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado con el olor.  
  
-Está bien -le respondió Malfoy mientras leía. Al cabo de unos segundos soltó una sonora risa.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
-Justo lo que pensé -le respondió Malfoy entusiasmado-. ¡No te imaginas lo que es esto!  
  
-No, no tengo idea, ni me interesa -le respondió Harry irritado. Pero Malfoy no le hizo caso.  
  
-¡Es vino de colacuminata! Esto es una maravilla -exclamó Malfoy poniendo la botella frente a sus ojos a modo de explicación.  
  
-¿Y? -le respondió Harry con algo de curiosidad.  
  
-¿Nunca lo has probado? -le preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-No -le respondió Harry con impaciencia.  
  
-Bueno, entonces prepárate para algo bueno. ¿Tienes algo con lo que podamos abrirla? -preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-¡No! -le respondió Harry enojado-. Y la vas a dejar donde la encontraste porque no es nuestra.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡Es vino de colacuminata! No voy a dejarlo ahí... -le respondió Malfoy riendo. Luego tuvo una idea, y antes de que Harry alcanzara a reaccionar quebró el tope de la botella contra la estantería de madera.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -le gritó Harry enojado.  
  
-¿Qué te está ocurriendo Potter? ¡El FAMOSO Harry Potter, el que vive quebrantando las normas del colegio, está asustado porque se nos quebró una botella de vino! -exclamó Malfoy en un tono burlón. Luego, con cuidado para no cortarse, acercó la botella a su boca y bebió. Cuando hubo bebido un buen trago, acercó la botella a Harry-. Toma, para que veas que no soy egoísta. Y para que veas lo que es bueno -le dijo riendo, mientras movía la botella para que Harry la tomara.  
  
Harry estaba enojado con Malfoy por haber roto la botella, y por haber insinuado que tenía miedo. Pero de ella salía un aroma que no tenía nada que ver con el hedor del ambiente. De hecho, olía muy bien. A Harry, aquella fragancia le recordaba algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Sintió mucha curiosidad y finalmente aceptó la botella y bebió con cuidado.  
  
Aquel vino era fuerte, muy fuerte. Harry sintió que se quemaba cuando el líquido pasó por su boca y su garganta. Era mucho más fuerte que cualquier vino que recordaba haber probado. El sabor era diferente también. Era delicioso, como el aroma que emanaba, pero más concentrado. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta a qué le recordaba ese olor. El olor y el sabor de aquel vino le recordaba un poco a la cocacola. Era extraño, pero delicioso.  
  
-¡Hey! -le dijo Malfoy quitándole la botella-. ¡Déjame algo!  
  
Así, quitándose la botella el uno al otro como un juego, se la fueron tomando completa. Al paso de los minutos se fueron sintiendo cada vez más felices y -extrañamente- amigos. Cuando Malfoy, al quitarle la botella a Harry, se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada, tomó otra igual y la quebró como lo había hecho con la anterior. Esta vez Harry no protestó, sino que se rió.  
  
Ocasionalmente, Harry se escondía para asustar a Draco. Esto ocasionaba una estrepitosa risa de parte del segundo. A su vez, Draco trataba de sorprenderlo por la espalda. Los dos parecían encontrar muy divertido aquel juego.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de terminar la segunda botella, ambos estaban eufóricos. Se sentían felices y livianos. Los dos por separado, no podían comprender como habían podido encontrarse el uno al otro desagradable durante tantos años. Se sentían inseparables, y se juraban amistad eterna. Eventualmente, alguno pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro del otro, mientras paseaban bamboleándose por entre las corridas de botellas. De pronto, Malfoy recordó algo que había quedado escondido en el fondo de las mentes de ambos.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué nosotros no íbamos a bañarnos al lago, el pedazo ese de abajo, el de los botes? -le preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh, de veras -le respondió Harry abriendo grande los ojos y dándose una palmada en la frente que casi lo tira de espalda (alcanzó a afirmarse torpemente de una columna antes de caer)-. ¿Pues que espe-pe-peramos? ¡¡¡El último en llegar es Trelaaaaawneyyyyy!!! -exclamó como si fuera un grito de guerra, mientras trataba de orientarse en la cava. No recordaba donde había visto la puerta por última vez.  
  
-¿¿¿Trequéeeee??? -preguntó Malfoy confundido, mientras se afirmaba del hombro de su amigo y trataba infructuosamente de que las dos columnas que miraba se juntaran en una única imagen.  
  
-Treeee-laaaaaaaw-neeeeeeey -le explicó Harry como si estuviera explicando algo muy obvio-, la profesooooora de adivinacióooooooon.  
  
-Pfhhhh -se rió Malfoy como si acabara de escuchar la mayor estupidez de su vida. Miró a los dos Harry que tenía a su lado, sin lograr decidir cual de los dos le estaba hablando- ¿C-c-cómo pu-pudiste tomar ADIVINACIOOOOON?  
  
-Pues no rec-cuerdo... -respondió Harry con un hipo, extrañado y frunciendo el ceño debido al esfuerzo que le estaba costando tratar de acordarse.  
  
-¡Son puras estupideeeeeces! -le respondió Draco dándole palmaditas en el hombro mientras se reía tontamente-. ¡¡¡Vamos a bañaaaaaaaarnos!!! -gritó soltándolo. Y se consagró a la dura tarea de localizar la puerta, afirmado en una columna con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía la botella. No podía entender por qué las columnas insistían en moverse. ¿No podían estarse quietas como la que tenía a su lado? La cabeza le daba vueltas. De pronto la pesada puerta de madera se atravesó en su incierto campo visual.  
  
Tambaleándose se fue hacia ella, comentando la terrible sed que tenía. Harry los siguió, con el mismo andar oscilante, mientras insistía en tratar de convencer a su nuevo amigo de que Voldemort tenía una bola de cristal. Pero Draco hacía rato que no prestaba atención. En ese momento tiraba de la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la botella como si fuera un trofeo.  
  
Por alguna extraña buenaventura lograron recordar el camino al muelle subterráneo (aunque se dieron más vueltas de las que se requerían, pasando hasta tres veces por un mismo lugar, ante la mirada reprobatoria de un par de mujeres que jugaban al dominó en un retrato cercano), y llegar sin toparse con nadie (bueno, salvo las personas de los cuadros). Era una suerte ya que su andar, ahora que estaban ebrios, era bastante ruidoso.  
  
El muelle estaba silencioso y solitario. Un poco de luz alcanzaba a entrar por el otro extremo del túnel, en el cual se recortaba la silueta de una cortina de hiedra. Bajaron como pudieron por la pendiente de piedra. Pero su coordinación era bastante mala y Draco resbaló, arrastrando a Harry con él (había tratado de agarrarse de lo más cercano, que resultó ser su nuevo amigo). Ambos cayeron rodando hasta el borde mismo del agua, mojándose. Draco, que tenía la botella en la mano, tenía un feo corte en la mandíbula. Pero la botella no se había quebrado, lo que consideraron ambos una suerte.  
  
-Me-menudo gol-golpe -exclamó Harry sobándose las manos (que se le habían pelado contra las piedras durante la caída y sangraba un poco).  
  
-¡Hayyyy! -gritó Malfoy llevándose la mano a la herida en su cara.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, D-d-draco amigo? -le preguntó Harry acercándose a él con paso incierto. De pronto notó que estaba sangrando y se le abrieron grande los ojos con la impresión-. Oooooyeeeeee, ¡estás sangrrraaaaando!  
  
-¿¿¿Nooooooo??? -le respondió Draco burlonamente (a pesar de lo borracho que estaba no perdía su sentido del sarcasmo)-. ¡Que suspicaaaaaaaz que te volviste, P-p-potter!  
  
-Jajaja, ¡Buena po' Q-q-quirrel! -le respondió Harry picado, imitando al tartamudo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que habían tenido en primer año. Con una mano empujó el hombro de su amigo, con lo que Draco casi se cae de espaldas. Picado, Draco hizo lo mismo logrando que Harry se cayera de espaldas en el agua, quedando completamente empapado.  
  
Harry quedó atónito unos segundos, producto de la caída. Al pararse (con bastante dificultad) se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que estaban mojados. Ahora que estaban de pie el agua les llegaba solamente hasta las rodillas. Pero ya con la primera caída ambos se habían mojado bastante.  
  
-Oooooye, D-d-draco. Estamos mojaaaaados -le hizo notar Harry mirándose la ropa con desconcierto.  
  
-Pues si -le respondió Draco olvidando su herida. Luego frunció el ceño y pareció recordar algo-. No tengo traje de baño. No tengo ... trabañoooo, que haaaaagooooo.  
  
-Yo tam ... poco -le respondió Harry preocupado. Se miraron unos segundos. Luego Harry se encogió de hombros y agregó caminando en eses hacia la orilla-: no sé que v-v-vas a hacer tú, pero yo yo yo voy a dejar mi r-r- ropa sobre las piedras esas, y puntooooo -. Al salir del agua comenzó a sacarse torpemente la ropa y a dejarla sobre las piedras. Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, entre que bebía lo que quedaba de la botella. De pronto Harry lo notó.  
  
-¡Heeeeey!, no te la to-tomes toda túuuuu -le dijo riéndose y tratando de quitársela.  
  
-Bueno, t-t-toma. Pero no de-deberías beber más porque estas eeeeebrioooo -le dijo Draco como quien esta explicando a su hermano menor que el fuego quema.  
  
-¿¿¿ebrio Yooooo??? -le respondió Harry como si lo hubiera insultado-. ¡Míiiiirate! Tú estas eeeeebriooooo.  
  
Malfoy se rió y trató de quitarle la botella entre hipos, con tan mala suerte que cayó al suelo y se quebró.  
  
-¡Mierd....! -exclamó Draco.  
  
-¡¡¡Miiiiira lo que hiciste!!! P-pedazo de...-se enojó Harry.  
  
-Yo no queríaaaaa.... -comenzó a llorar Draco. Harry de pronto se sintió culpable de haber gritado a su gran amigo. Caminó tambaleándose, tratando de decidir hacia cual de los dos Draco que veía tenía que acercarse a consolar.  
  
-Yaaaaaaaaaaa -le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda cuando hubo alcanzado al Draco real-. Si ya estaba v-vacía. No te preocupes Draco amiiigo.  
  
-¡Haaaaarrryyyyy! -le dijo Draco dándole un abrazo.  
  
-¡Vamos a bañaaaaarnos! ¿¿¿Yaaa??? -le dijo Harry tirándolo hacia el agua (a ese paso, ambos estaban solamente en ropa interior)-. ¡¡¡El último en llegar a la hiedra esa es Trelaaaaawneeeeeey!!!  
  
Ambos se metieron al agua riendo y salpicando. Como la profundidad a lo largo del túnel no era muy grande, no tuvieron problemas para llegar, entre nadando y caminando hacia la cortina de hiedra. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran dos niños de diez años. Se tiraban agua, se empujaban y se colgaban de la hiedra balanceándose como si fueran monos.  
  
Estuvieron por varias horas así. Habían olvidado completamente la hora. De pronto, a eso de las seis de la tarde, comenzaron a sentir frío.  
  
-Yo ... me ... voy ... a ... salir ... -dijo Draco tiritando (ambos tenían los labios azules, aunque en la semi penumbra del túnel no lo hubieran notado).  
  
-¿Tan ... pronto? -le respondió Harry tiritando también-. ¡Andaaaaaaaa! ¡Otro ... ra-t-t-tito ... más!  
  
-Es ... que ... t-t-tengo ... f-frío... -se quejó Draco tiritando, mientras trataba de taparse el torso con los brazos.  
  
-Que ... f-fome ... q-que ... eres ... -le respondió Harry decepcionado, aunque se dio cuenta de que también tenía frío-. Bueno ... salgá ... monos ... un ... ra-t-tito.  
  
Ambos caminaron hacia las rocas, tiritando como locos. Además de tener mucho frío, se sentían un poco desorientados. Los dos sentían que había algo que debían recordar, pero no lo conseguían. Se sentían por sobre todo soñolientos. Deseaban dejar de sentir frío, dormir un rato, y después pensar en lo que fuera que hubiera que pensar.  
  
-¡Hay! -exclamó Harry cuando caminaba por las piedras hacia su ropa. Se había lastimado un pié con uno de los vidrios.  
  
-¡Hay! ¿Qué...? -comenzó a preguntar Draco al pisar uno de los vidrios también. Luego pareció recordar lo de la botella-. Ha-harry ... son ... v- vidrios.  
  
-¡Si ... sé ... que son ... v-vidrios! -le respondió Harry mientras comenzaba a ponerse su ropa.  
  
-Mejor ... paré ... monos ... más ... allá ... -le dijo Draco mostrándole una dirección a algunos metros de donde estaban.  
  
-B-bueno -le respondió Harry. Ambos tomaron su ropa y salieron del área con vidrios quebrados, no sin antes hacerse algunos cortes más en los pies. Finalmente, se terminaron de vestir. Se sentaron un poco confundidos y con frío, dentro de sus ropas todavía mojadas.  
  
-¿Qué ... ha-hacemos ... a-a-ahora? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No ... séeeeeeee -respondió Draco con un amplio bostezo que no intentó disimular. No esperó la respuesta y se acostó en las piedras cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Hey, D-draco, desp-p-pierta -le dijo Harry moviéndole el hombro.  
  
-¡Deja dormir, Haaaaarry! -le respondió Draco molesto, dándose vuelta hacia el otro lado.  
  
Harry lo miró. También sentía una sensación de mareo y aturdimiento. No tenía deseos de pensar. 'Si ... dormir...' se dijo dentro de la confusión en la que se encontraba su cabeza. Finalmente se acostó sobre las piedras y también se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
Harry tuvo un sueño agitado. Vio a Voldemort darles órdenes a dos de sus mortifagos, después de haberlos torturado. Pero estaba confundido, y no logró entender lo que hablaban. Vio salir una lechuza, llevaba algo atado. Vio reír al señor tenebroso, dentro de la confusión de su pesadilla. Otro mortifago entró cuando los otros dos se iban. El recién llegado fue interrogado. Algo le resultaba familiar en él, pero era incapaz de recordar. Al rato, ese mortifago también salió.  
  
Harry abrió un ojo y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz. ¿Cuál era ese lugar frío, oscuro e incómodo en el que se encontraba durmiendo? Pero le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía muy cansado, confundido y soñoliento. Finalmente se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose nuevamente.  
  
  
  
Ya estaba oscuro cuando Snape se apareció en las afueras de Hogwarts. Venía preocupado. Voldemort ya sabía que Potter y Malfoy se encontraban en el colegio. Pero, afortunadamente, se había tragado su cuento: no podía sacarlos de ahí para llevárselos a él, con Dumbledore metido en el medio. Una vez más -por suerte- había logrado engañarlo.  
  
Pero había visto a Lucius y Narcisa. Habían estado con Voldemort. Y había visto su siniestra cara de placer cuando ellos habían dejado el lugar. Estaba planeando algo, eso era seguro, y Snape esperaba que Pomfrey hubiera llegado a tiempo. Esperaba él mismo poder llegar a tiempo, para evitar lo que fuera que Voldemort planeaba hacer. 'Tal vez ya lo hizo' se dijo preocupado, mientras atravesaba las rejas de Hogwarts. Comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar.  
  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la encontró oscura. Al principio, pensó que los chicos estarían durmiendo. Aunque resultaba extraño por lo temprano que era (recién las nueve de la noche). Prendió una luz y comprobó con horror que no había nadie. Los chicos no se encontraban ni en la enfermería, ni en el baño, ni en el despacho. Y la entrada hacia el dormitorio de la señora Pomfrey se encontraba cerrada, y no parecía haber sido tocada. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? De pronto miró hacia la ventana, y vio a dos lechuzas desconocidas paradas en el marco de la ventana, esperando que alguien les abriera para entrar. Cuando les abrió, ambas lo miraron con cara de "por fin".  
  
Una de las lechuzas tenía una nota y un paquete atados. La otra, solo una nota.  
  
Sacó las notas y el paquete y ambas lechuzas emprendieron el vuelo de inmediato. Cerró la ventana.  
  
La nota que venía sola tenía su nombre. Era de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Severus,  
  
Poppy me ha informado que tuvo que viajar a Francia de improvisto, estando su hermana gravemente enferma. Como por ahora no puedo mandar a nadie para que cuide de los niños, te pido que te hagas cargo tú por un par de días.  
  
Sé que esto te complica, pero trataré de que sea por el menor tiempo posible. Envíame una lechuza si ocurre cualquier cosa.  
  
Albus.  
  
Snape tuvo que leer tres veces la nota para convencerse de que eso estaba de verdad pasando. 'No Puede Ser', se dijo indignado. ¿Cómo podía ALBUS, que se decía su AMIGO, hacerle esto a ÉL? Y justo ahora que Voldemort SABÍA que ambos chicos estaban en Hogwarts. Justo ahora que tramaba algo. ¡Justo ahora que no tenía idea donde se encontraban! ¿Dónde DIABLOS se habían metido ESOS?  
  
De pronto recordó lo que la otra lechuza había traído. Miró la nota, era para Draco. Dudó unos segundos y finalmente la abrió. Se quedó helado con lo que leyó.  
  
Querido Hijo,  
  
Lamentamos mucho todo lo que ha pasado, y esperamos que donde sea que estés te encuentres bien. ¡Nos hubiera gustado mucho poder pasar tu cumpleaños contigo! Te enviamos nuestro regalo.  
  
Cariños, Mamá y Papá  
  
Snape estaba seguro de que esto no era nada bueno, y miró el paquete con desconfianza. Se preguntó nuevamente donde estarían los chicos. Ellos debían haber salido de la enfermería antes de que hubieran llegado las lechuzas, sino Malfoy hubiera abierto esa carta. Tal vez era una suerte que no hubieran estado...  
  
Guardó ambas cartas en su bolsillo y procedió a abrir con cuidado el paquete. Contenía una caja de madera, finamente tallada y hermética. Con la varita lista en una mano, la abrió con la otra. Un gas salió de ella, un gas que reconoció de inmediato. Era un poderoso veneno. Con la experiencia que tenía en venenos, logró dejar de respirar apenas vio salir el gas de la caja. Trató de cerrarla, pero una vez abierta no se podía. La tiró al suelo y salió corriendo de la enfermería cerrando la puerta.  
  
Una vez en el pasillo, se detuvo y respiró aliviado unas cuantas veces. Debía encontrar a Malfoy y a Harry. Temía que aquella "sorpresa" no hubiera sido la única. Pero, ¿dónde buscar? Por una parte se sentía enojado con ellos. Le habían prometido que se quedarían en la enfermería. Pero si le hubieran hecho caso... No quería ni pensarlo. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, debía estar contento porque le hubieran desobedecido.  
  
Se dirigió al laboratorio de fotos. Tal ves estaban aburridos y decidieron ir a curiosear un poco aprovechando su ausencia. Pero constató que no estaban, ni parecían haber estado (estaba todo tal cual). Pensó de nuevo... de pronto tuvo una idea: la biblioteca. Fue corriendo hacia allá, para encontrarse con que tampoco se encontraban ahí.  
  
Snape comenzaba a sentirse preocupado, y muy cansado. El castillo era inmenso, y estaba completamente solo. De pronto recordó a los elfos, y eso le dio una idea. Seguramente les había dado hambre, y habían buscado a uno de ellos para que les diera algo de comer. Decidió ir a mirar a la cocina. Así, si no estaban ahí, al menos podía preguntarles si los habían visto, y pedirles que lo ayudaran a buscar.  
  
Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con un par de elfos (Dobby, y otro que se llamaba Galdy) que conversaban, todos los demás se habían ido a dormir.  
  
-¿Necesita algo? -se apresuró en ofrecer Dobby.  
  
-Estoy buscando a Potter y a Malfoy -respondió Snape-. ¿Alguno de ustedes los ha visto?  
  
-¿Le ocurrió algo a Draco, señor? ¿Justo hoy? -le respondió Dobby, apenado y preocupado. Snape lo notó, y entonces recordó que Dobby solía ser uno de los elfos de los Malfoy.  
  
-No lo sé, esperemos que no -le respondió Snape-. ¿Saben si alguno de los demás elfos los vio durante el día?  
  
-Voy a llamarlos -se apresuró en ofrecer Galdy, desapareciendo.  
  
-Dobby ayudará al señor Profesor Snape a encontrar a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy -le dijo Dobby-. Estoy seguro de que todos los demás elfos y elfinas ayudarán también. El señor no tiene que estar preocupado.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron todos los demás elfos de Hogwarts, en una orquesta de "plops". Snape les tuvo que explicar nuevamente, y todos rápidamente se dividieron el castillo para buscar. Dobby insistió en acompañar a Snape mientras buscaba.  
  
Cuando Dobby y Snape se encontraban bajando por la escalera de la torre de astronomía, se les apareció Winky.  
  
-¡Los encontraron señor! -les informó.  
  
-¿Dónde? -exclamó Snape.  
  
-En el muelle subterráneo, señor -le respondió Winky, un poco titubeante. Snape comprendió que había algo que no se atrevía a decir.  
  
-¿Cómo ... cómo están? -preguntó, mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalera lo más rápidamente que podía. Dobby y Winky lo siguieron corriendo por los peldaños para que no los dejara atrás.  
  
-Mojados, señor. Y parecen dormidos. Y uno tiene sangre en la cara. -le informó Winky.  
  
Snape corrió hacia el muelle subterráneo. Se preguntaba que diablos habían ido a hacer ahí. Por que diablos estaban AHÍ, DURMIENDO, MOJADOS y, por lo que contaba Winky, HERIDOS. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Voldemort...  
  
Cuando llegó, todos los elfos estaban ahí, en la entrada del muelle. Habían prendido algunas antorchas. Se encontraban mirando a los jóvenes dormidos, sin atrever a acercarse. Snape se aproximó a Draco y Harry, seguido por Dobby y Winky. En el camino, notó la botella quebrada y levantó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido ahí?  
  
Frunció el ceño al ver la herida de Draco en la mandíbula, y los varios cortes que tenían ambos cerca de la boca. Al tocarlos, notó que estaban helados, seguramente a causa de la ropa y los zapatos mojados que tenían puestos. Trató de despertarlos, sin resultados. Ambos gruñían y seguían durmiendo. Finalmente, perdiendo la paciencia y sacó la varita.  
  
-¡Enervate! ¡Enervate!  
  
Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos, y miraron desconcertados a los elfos y a Snape.  
  
-¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que significa esto? -les preguntó despacio, con voz amenazante.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron, y miraron a Snape. Ambos recordaban haber decidido ir a bañarse al muelle subterráneo, luego había aparecido Peeves y luego... luego habían encontrado ese vino... ¿Y luego? Ninguno de los dos veía más que una nebulosa en lo que había ocurrido después.  
  
-Estoy esperando -les murmuró Snape mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con impaciencia.  
  
-Nosotros... -se atrevió a decir Draco, sin saber que iba a decir. Tenía que decir algo, pero no tenía idea qué.  
  
-¿Ustedes QUÉ?, Malfoy -preguntó Snape.  
  
-Creo que se nos pasó la hora, señor -trató de ayudar Harry.  
  
-¿Así que a los señores SE LES PASÓ LA HORA? -respondió Snape subiendo la voz. En ese momento Draco estornudó.  
  
-Por favor no grite -le dijo Harry con cara de dolor. Había cerrado los ojos y sentía que se le iba a partir la cabeza. Draco estornudó de nuevo.  
  
-GRITO CUANDO QUIERO, POTTER -le respondió Snape-. Y ahora respóndeme, ¿por qué están ambos aquí, mojados, heridos -dijo apuntando la cara de Draco- y A ESTA HORA? ¿Por qué, explícame, cuando me habían prometido QUE NO SALDRÍAN DE LA ENFERMERÍA?  
  
En ese momento, Harry y Draco se miraron, y bajaron la cara. Estaban metidos en un problema y lo sabían. Harry se preguntó que hora sería, cuando vio que Draco miraba su reloj disimuladamente. Tragó saliva al notar que Draco ponía los ojos redondos (aparentemente, era más tarde de lo que Draco había pensado). ¿Cómo se les podía haber pasado la hora?  
  
-¿No responden? -les preguntó Snape, burlonamente. Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta-. Pues ya me lo contaran, se los aseguro. Ahora párense y acompáñenme.  
  
Ambos se pararon con dificultad. Les dolía la cabeza, y se sentían con el cuerpo entumecido dentro de las ropas mojadas, después de haber dormido en el duro y frío suelo de piedras. Cuando estuvieron parados, ambos sintieron un agudo dolor en sus pies. Recordaron vagamente haber pisado pedazos de vidrio. Snape los quedó mirando mientras trataban de dar algunos pasos.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó.  
  
-Es que... pisamos vidrios señor -respondió Malfoy con cara de dolor. Snape miró los pedazos de botella, y luego a ellos. Y con su varita hizo aparecer unas camillas. Por muy enojado que estuviera con ellos, no iba a permitir que se hicieran más daño del que ya tenían. No sabía cuan profundas serían esas heridas en los pies.  
  
-Suban ahí -les ordenó.  
  
Ambos hicieron lo que les decía, y fue un alivio para ellos no tener que seguir apoyando los pies. Luego, Snape apuntó hacia las camillas con su varita y se las llevó flotando en el aire. Los demás elfos los siguieron, murmurando entre ellos.  
  
Mientras tanto, Snape se preguntaba que haría ahora. No recordaba haberse encontrado antes en una situación como aquella. Estaba solo, en Hogwarts, y con dos chicos heridos (y que Voldemort quería matar). La señora Pomfrey estaba en Francia, Albus el alguna secreta misión en algún remoto lugar, y la enfermería llena de gas venenoso... ¿Qué demonios esperaba Albus que hiciera? Trató de calmarse y de pensar con calma. '¿Que haría Albus en mi lugar?, se preguntó.  
  
Harry y Draco en cambio, tiritaban cada uno en su camilla. Ocasionalmente uno estornudaba, y a ambos les dolía mucho la cabeza. Harry se tocaba sus manos adoloridas, y Draco el corte de su mandíbula. No se sentían bien, y ambos rogaban para que Snape los dejara con la señora Pomfrey y se olvidara de ellos. Lo único que querían en ese momento era ponerse ropa seca, que la señora Pomfrey les curara las heridas, les diera una poción para el dolor de cabeza, y que los dejaran dormir...  
  
Mientras tanto, Snape ya había encontrado la respuesta. Lo único que podía hacer era curarlos él mismo, y mantener los ojos sobre ellos hasta que Albus lo sacara del problema en el que lo había metido. Ya no podía llevarlos hacia la enfermería, así que decidió llevarlos a la parte del castillo donde vivía él. Necesitaría la ayuda de algunos elfos, para habilitarles un lugar donde pudieran dormir. Se volvió hacia la procesión de elfos que lo seguía. Al ver que los miraba, varios elfos se acercaron rápidamente, entre ellos Dobby y Galdy.  
  
-¿Podemos ayudarlo, señor? -preguntó Galdy, deseoso por demostrarse útil.  
  
-Si, necesitaré que lleven un par de camas a mis aposentos -le respondió. De inmediato los elfos desaparecieron. Solo Dobby se quedó. Miraba ocasionalmente a Draco, con expresión de "lamento lo que le está pasando, ex amo". Dobby le tenía mucho odio a Lucius Malfoy, pero no a Draco. Sabía que si el chico era como era, era por los padres que tenía. Recordaba que ese día era su cumpleaños, y todavía no comprendía bien por qué razón se encontraba en Hogwarts. Le había extrañado verlo inconsciente en la enfermería, y se preguntaba que habría ocurrido en su ex casa.  
  
Cuando Snape dijo eso a los elfos, Draco y Harry se miraron con la misma expresión de miedo y desconcierto. ¿Habían entendido bien? ¿Había pedido Snape que le llevaran DOS CAMAS, y a SUS APOSENTOS? En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que el camino por el que transitaban no era aquel que llevaba hacia la enfermería, sino a las mazmorras. Entonces comprendieron que habían entendido bien.  
  
¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntaron ambos. ¿Por qué Snape no los llevaba a la enfermería? ¿Acaso significaba eso que la señora Pomfrey no había llegado?  
  
Draco y Harry se miraron desolados. Habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Por más terrible que pareciera, se tendrían que quedar con Snape.  
  
  
  
N/A: ¿Cómo creen que será esa convivencia? Solo el diablo lo sabe muahahaaaaaaaaaa =) ¿Quién creen ustedes que lo lamentará más? ¿Snape? ¿Draco? ¿Harry? ¿¿¿Dobby??? ¿¿¿¿¿Peeves????? 


	16. Donde Snape

Gracias a mi estimadísima beta-lectora Francia. Este capítulo tiene varios de sus aportes. ¡Eres maravillosa!  
  
amhy potter: Gracias por tu review :-) Voldemort no ha olvidado a Harry, pero no tiene solo eso que hacer en su ocupada existencia. Quiere resolver el problema "Draco" más por orgullo que por necesidad. Podría dejar que se le escapara, pero (1º) le da ira haber perdido a un potencial seguidor y quiere castigarlo, y (2º) quiere vengarse de los Malfoy por no traérselo después de que volvió en sí. Quiere demostrarles que no lograron salvarlo traicionándolo (además de dejarles a los otros mortifagos el mensaje: NO acepto traiciones). Las fotos ya vienen... No creo que Draco se consiga una varita muy pronto, y no me imagino a Snape regalando varitas ni prestándole una para darle más herramientas para que se meta en problemas. ¿Tal vez Dumbledore? Lo voy a pensar ^_^, gracias por la sugerencia.  
  
PiRRa :gracias por dejar review ^_^ ¡Espero que te siga gustando este fanfic!  
  
sailorangi : Draco y Harry no se harán grandes amigos. No está muy en su naturaleza. Pero, dado que no hay más gente, serán compañeros en la desgracia =/ Y si, Snape se enterará de todo (capítulo 17 según mis planes) y obviamente no los va a felicitar. Snape va a lamentar la convivencia forzada O_O' , claro. No tiene precisamente alma de niñera, y menos con dos jóvenes que se odian y se meten en problemas _. Lo de Peeves y Dobby lo puse en un lapsus chistoso. ¡Y que pases un feliz año nuevo!  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ : gracias por tu review. En el capítulo 16 no pasa mucho, pero espero que igual lo disfrutes ^_^  
  
Capítulo 16 Donde Snape  
  
Snape continuó sin prestarle ninguna atención a las caras de Draco y Harry. La verdad, lo que menos le preocupaba ahora era la opinión de ellos. Solo los estornudos de Harry y Draco interrumpían el silencio.  
  
Pasaron frente a la mazmorra de la clase de pociones y la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Pero al cabo de unos minutos de recorrido, llegaron a unos corredores que ni siquiera Draco conocía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca se había enterado de donde vivía Snape. Dobby en cambio no parecía sorprendido. Con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Hogwarts conocía bien el castillo.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a la estatua de un enano con una mandolina en la mano. A Draco y Harry casi se les sale el corazón por la boca cuando la estatua cobró vida (todavía parecía de piedra sólida, pero se movía) y los quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Luego miró a Snape (sin el ceño fruncido) y le acercó la mandolina. Snape tocó las cuerdas en un orden que para él parecía tener sentido (no lo sabían pues las cuerdas no sonaban) y se la devolvió. En seguida una puerta de piedra que se disimulaba perfectamente con la pared se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno.  
  
Entraron a una mazmorra muy amplia, oscura y fría. Sólo la luz de la luna, que penetraba por una pequeña ventana casi pegada al techo, permitía ver algo en ese lúgubre lugar.  
  
Dobby comenzó a prender algunas antorchas, por lo que Harry y Draco pudieron mirar con mayor detalle los "aposentos" de Snape. La sala en la que se encontraban era enorme, pero escasamente amoblada. Había un sofá con una mesita, una mesa con dos sillas (no debe recibir muchas visitas, pensó Harry) y una alfombra. En los muros de piedra había algunas estanterías con libros, un espejo y tres puertas (el lugar por el que habían entrado solo parecía un muro ahora que se había cerrado). Había también una chimenea, que se prendió con un movimiento de varita de Snape. Luego, con otro movimiento de su varita, levitó las camillas cerca de la chimenea, para luego posarlas en el suelo.  
  
-Quédense cerca del fuego mientras voy a la enfermería a buscarles ropa seca, -dijo escuetamente.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos llevó a la enfermería? -se atrevió a preguntarle Malfoy.  
  
-La señora Pomfrey no ha vuelto. Hablaremos de eso y del resto más tarde -respondió Snape sin dar más detalles, mientras entraba por una de las puertas.  
  
Draco y Harry se miraron, ambos preguntándose que sería "el resto". Pero no tuvieron ocasión de preguntar. En ese momento Snape volvió, con una máscara de esas que usaban en clases cuando las pociones producían vapores que no debían inhalar, y luego desapareció por la entrada del enano, encargándole a Dobby que no los perdiera de vista.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Harry en un susurro. A pesar de que solo estaban con Dobby, el lugar le inspiraba cierta aprensión. A su juicio, el aspecto de aquella sala coincidía a la perfección con el carácter y la apariencia de su dueño: totalmente inhospitalario.  
  
-Casi un cuarto para las once -le respondió Draco mirando la hora. Fue el turno de Harry de poner los ojos redondos. Con razón Snape estaba tan enojado.  
  
-¿Qué crees que le pudo haber pasado a la señora Pomfrey? -preguntó Harry inquieto.  
  
-¡Ni idea! -le respondió Draco-. Pero espero que vuelva pronto -agregó mirando con igual preocupación a su alrededor. Aunque su sala común también se encontraba en las mazmorras, era bastante más acogedora que la inmensa y casi vacía "salita" de Snape. Y aparte del recelo que le producía el lugar, estaba el creciente temor que le producía el profesor de pociones. Le resultaba curioso, nunca antes le había tenido miedo. Pero ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado.  
  
Harry quedó mirando al elfo, que se balanceaba nervioso de un pie a otro, sin pronunciar palabra. Parecía que no quería ni pestañear por miedo a que desaparecieran.  
  
-Dobby, ¿donde está la señora Pomfrey? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Dobby no lo sabe, señor -respondió el elfo. Harry se volvió hacia Draco, que miraba al elfo con una expresión en la cara que no pudo descifrar.  
  
-Draco -murmuró Harry para que solo él pudiera oír-, ¿qué le diremos a Snape si nos pregunta lo que pasó?  
  
Draco miró preocupado el fuego por unos segundos, estornudando un par de veces. Se sentía un poco incómodo, recordaba solo vagamente lo que había ocurrido en la cava y en el muelle subterráneo. En todo caso, sabía que a Snape la verdad no le haría ninguna gracia. Pero tampoco imaginaba una historia que pudiera justificar como, donde y a que hora Snape los había encontrado.  
  
-No tengo idea -respondió también en un murmuro-. ¿Se te ocurre alguna buena historia?  
  
-No ¿Qué pasaría si le decimos la verdad? -preguntó Harry después de un estornudo.  
  
-¿Y tú que crees? -se burló Draco. Harry frunció el ceño-. Supongo que nos va a castigar -agregó encogiéndose de hombros al ver la cara de Harry.  
  
-Me gustaría que Dumbledore estuviera aquí -pensó Harry en voz alta.  
  
-¡Claro! Llamemos al salvador de los estudiantes en problemas. ¿Tú crees que ÉL que se enojaría menos? -preguntó Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
-¡Estoy seguro! -agregó Harry molesto, subiendo la voz-. Al menos no estaríamos en ESTE lugar, temiendo que SNAPE regrese.  
  
-¡Y seguramente estar en otro lugar, aguantando el sermón de ese viejo chiflado, sería mucho mejor! ¿no? -respondió Malfoy subiendo la voz también- . Además, todo esto es tu culpa. Fue TU idea ir a bañarse al muelle subterráneo.  
  
-¡Pero fuiste tu, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA, quien comenzó con lo del vino! -le gritó Harry picado.  
  
-Pero nadie te obligó a beber ¿no? -le contestó Draco en tono desafiante-. Por lo demás, fui YO quien salvó la situación cuando apareció Peeves  
  
-Claro, tú. ¡El mismo IDIOTA que quebró la botella con la que nos rompimos los pies! -se burló Harry.  
  
-¡No me vas a volver a llamar idiota NUNCA MÁS, te lo juro -le gritó Draco tirándose encima de Harry con la intención de molerle la cara a puñetes. Ambas camillas se encontraban juntas, por lo que el dolor en los pies no se lo impidió. Le enseñaría al presumido de Potter a insultarlo, después de haberlo arrastrado con él a ir al muelle subterráneo. No dejaría que le echara toda la culpa a él...  
  
-idiota ¡idiota! ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Harry tratando de estrangularlo. No pensaba aguantarle una más a Malfoy. Todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa. Era él quien había empezado con lo de ir a bañarse al lago cuando él estaba tranquilo leyendo...  
  
Dobby no sabía que hacer. No se atrevía a intervenir. Pasaba su mirada de los adolescentes a la entrada, como rogándole que se abriera.  
  
  
  
Snape suspiró profundamente frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba cansado, y lo único que quería era terminar con ese día infernal. Se puso la máscara y abrió la puerta.  
  
Adentro, el gas llenaba el lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana. Luego recolectó las cosas de Harry y el pijama de Draco, y las apiló sobre una cama. Se dirigió enseguida al despacho de la señora Pomfrey, de donde salió al rato con una caja con un montón de frascos con pociones (así no tendría que prepararlas), objetos de primeros auxilios y algunos libros. Estaba preocupado. Él no era medimago. Sabía preparar pociones y antídotos, eso sí. Y tenía alguna experiencia en primeros auxilios muggles (en el pasado había tenido la ocasión de aprender; fueron varias desagradables ocasiones; sacudió su cabeza para no recordar). Había logrado encontrar lo que necesitaba, dentro de una caja que decía "primero auxilios muggles" escondida al fondo de un mueble. Al parecer, la enfermera de Hogwarts no solía usar esas cosas con frecuencia.  
  
Puso las cosas que había dejado sobre la cama dentro de la caja y se sentó un momento con uno de los libros en sus manos. Buscó en el índice los hechizos para curar cortes. Después de leer algunos cerró el libro desesperanzado. No parecía nada simple, y ni pensar en "aprender" usando a los chicos como conejillos de india. Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda, tendría que arreglárselas a lo muggle. 'Albus, Pomfrey, vuelvan pronto por favor...' pensó con fuerza. Le costaba admitir que, en una situación como esa, era una persona débil.  
  
Tras maldecir su suerte se levantó y se llevó la caja levitando al pasillo. Cerró la puerta y con alivio se sacó la máscara. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que mantener la calma. Caminó todo el camino a las mazmorras repitiéndose que todo saldría bien, que solo serían un par de días, que dos chicos no podían ser peores que Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Cuando entró a su estancia quedó perplejo ante el espectáculo. Estaban varios elfos con los ojos grandes abiertos, junto a dos camas y otros muebles que se les había ocurrido traer. Y los dos "heridos" rodaban frente a la chimenea, golpeándose, pateándose, tirándose el pelo, e insultándose.  
  
-Dobby no puede separarlos, señor -se disculpó Dobby temblando.  
  
-¡PAREN! -les gritó Snape. Pero ni Harry ni Draco lo habían visto. Estaban demasiado concentrados en causarle al otro el mayor daño posible.  
  
Al ver que no le hacían caso, Snape dejó la caja en el suelo con un movimiento de su varita, y la apuntó luego hacia los chicos.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Los dos chicos quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas pegadas al cuerpo, pero separados. Se acercó y se detuvo junto a sus cabezas.  
  
-Ahora voy a deshacer el hechizo. Pero si se vuelven a pelear... -murmuró con una sonrisa amenazante- no verán la luz del sol en el resto del verano, ¿entendido?.  
  
Snape notó con placer como las pupilas de los dos se dilataban. Había recuperado el control de la situación, y eso lo hizo sentir más seguro. Después de mirarlos amenazadoramente por unos segundos los apuntó con su varita.  
  
-¡Enervate! ¡Enervate!  
  
Draco y Harry se sentaron en el suelo, sobándose. La herida de la mandíbula de Draco se había abierto más que antes y sangraba bastante. Las heridas de las manos de Harry también. Por otra parte, ambos lucían varios hematomas y rasguños extras en la cara y los brazos.  
  
-Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde -los amenazó Snape. Luego se fue hacia los elfos que lo esperaban.  
  
-¿Dónde las ponemos, señor? -preguntó Galdy apuntando las camas, apenas vio que Snape se interesaba en ellos.  
  
-¿Para qué trajeron todo esto? -preguntó Snape frunciendo el ceño, mientras apuntaba a los otros muebles (un par de veladores, escritorios, sillas y armarios, todo por duplicado). Los elfos miraron a Galdy, quien comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro visiblemente incómodo.  
  
-Galdy pensó que sería útil, señor -respondió Galdy.  
  
-Dejen las camas y los veladores. El resto llévenselo -respondió Snape simplemente.  
  
Algunos elfos (entre los que se encontraba Galdy) se llevaron lo que no se iba a necesitar, mientras los demás permanecían esperando órdenes.  
  
-¿Y donde ponemos las camas y los veladores, señor? -preguntó uno de los elfos que se había quedado. Era uno con una gran frente, que tenía una voz ronca y que se llamaba Jozzy.  
  
Snape pensó unos momentos. No pensaba instalarlos en su sala. Además, había una ventana y tenía que impedir que pudieran recibir cualquier lechuza. De pronto recordó las mazmorras abandonadas que estaban en el nivel inferior. Esas no tenían ventanas (estaban completamente bajo el nivel del suelo).  
  
-¿Qué hay en la mazmorra que esta inmediatamente debajo de esta? -preguntó Snape a los elfos. Estos abrieron grandes los ojos.  
  
-Es... están abandonadas hace años, señor -respondió uno de los elfos.  
  
-¿No pensará el señor profesor Snape instalarlos ahí, señor? -preguntó Dobby con horror.  
  
-Vayan a limpiarla y desocuparla -les respondió haciendo caso omiso de sus expresiones de espanto-. Luego lleven ahí las camas, los veladores y una escalera.  
  
Aunque querían con toda su alma obedecer, los elfos no se movieron, y lo observaban como si le hubieran aparecido tentáculos verdes alrededor de su cara. ¿Realmente quería que llevaran las CAMAS a AQUEL lugar?  
  
-Es para este año... -agregó en un susurro amenazante al ver que no se movían. Consiguió el efecto deseado, todos los elfos salvo Dobby se alejaron llevándose con ellos las camas y los veladores. Dobby tragó saliva y, reuniendo todo su valor intentó nuevamente hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
-Señor... podríamos habilitar la bodega que se encuentra aquí al lado -le dijo apuntando al muro en el que estaba la chimenea-. Es más... está menos... abandonada, señor.  
  
-Lo sé, -contestó Snape con calma (para gran alivio de Dobby)-. Pero es preferible que se instalen abajo.  
  
-Está bien, señor. Si el señor piensa que es lo mejor...  
  
-Ustedes dos ahí -dijo Snape con brusquedad a Harry y Draco haciendo que saltaran-, quiero que se saquen esa ropa mojada y se pongan pijama. Están en esa caja. ¡No toquen el resto de las cosas! Dobby, mejor pásales la ropa tú y ayúdales. Y vigílalos... -agregó mirándolo a los ojos- ...bien. Yo voy a ver que están haciendo abajo.  
  
Snape salió. Dobby les pasó los pijamas, y los ayudó a cambiarse de ropa. Los levitó para que no tuvieran que apoyarse en los pies. A pesar de eso resultó complicado, debido a que se encontraban bastante adoloridos (la pelea había tenido algo que ver en eso). Pero los esfuerzos valieron la pena. Ambos se sintieron mucho más cómodos sin la ropa mojada, y con calcetines secos en vez de los zapatos mojados. Dobby tomó la ropa y los zapatos mojados y miró a los chicos.  
  
-Dobby irá a dejar esto a la lavandería y volverá en unos segundos. Si prometen no moverse, Dobby les traerá algo rico de la cocina -les dijo guiñándoles el ojo.  
  
Cuando el elfo mencionó la palabra "cocina", ambos jóvenes recordaron lo hambrientos que estaban y aceptaron entusiastas. De pronto, Draco recordó algo.  
  
-¡Espera, Dobby! Pásame mis pantalones.  
  
Dobby se los pasó extrañado, y vio como Malfoy sacaba una foto del bolsillo y se la guardaba en el bolsillo del pijama. Luego tomó nuevamente los pantalones y desapareció sin decir una palabra. Después de todo, no era problema suyo.  
  
-Vas a tener que devolver esa foto, Malfoy -le dijo Harry cuando Dobby hubo desaparecido.  
  
-Mira, Potter. Es mejor que nos demos una tregua. ¿No crees que ya estamos en suficientes problemas? -respondió Draco calmadamente.  
  
-Por una vez que dices algo inteligente... -le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Está bien.  
  
Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, luego Harry continuó:  
  
-¿Cómo crees que será esa mazmorra de abajo? -preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-A juzgar por la cara de los elfos... -respondió Draco-. Supongo que ESTE lugar debe parecer un paraíso al lado de ESE.  
  
-Snape debe estar furioso. Apuesto a que es una clase de venganza -agregó Harry con un suspiro.  
  
-Tal vez... -respondió Draco pensativo. En realidad no estaba de acuerdo. Por la forma en que Snape le había respondido a Dobby cuando el elfo había sugerido la bodega de al lado, le parecía que Snape no lo hacía como castigo. Al contrario, parecía que lo hacía por alguna buena razón.  
  
En ese momento apareció Dobby y traía dos grandes tazas de chocolate caliente. Los jóvenes las aceptaron contentos, a pesar de que ambos esperaban algo más. Pero todavía tenían frío (a pesar de que la chimenea casi les quemaba la piel) y el chocolate estaba caliente.  
  
Se lo tomaron en silencio, y cuando terminaron ninguno de los dos sentía frío. Sin embargo, todavía les dolía la cabeza, todavía les dolían las heridas, todavía tenían hambre, y todavía quedaba la conversación con Snape. Y si a eso le agregaban que tendrían que dormir en un lugar que hasta a los elfos les causaba horror, y que claramente estaban resfriados (ambos estornudaban periódicamente), se podía decir que su situación no había mejorado considerablemente. Pero de todos modos apreciaron, al menos, dejar de tener frío.  
  
De pronto, los dos chicos sintieron que se elevaban del suelo donde estaba sentados. Miraron a Dobby que los estaba levitando en dirección al sofá.  
  
-Estarán más cómodos ahí, ahora que ya no tienen tanto frío -les dijo Dobby con una sonrisa, mientras los depositaba suavemente sobre los cojines.  
  
-Gracias Dobby -le dijo Harry.  
  
-Gracias... Dobby -le dijo Draco también, después de haber dudado unos instantes. No recordaba haberle dado las gracias antes al elfo. Pero en ese momento se sentía agradecido de él por primera vez. Comenzaba a mirarlo con otros ojos. Dobby sonrió aún más.  
  
-De nada, de nada... -respondió como si no tuviera importancia lo que había hecho.  
  
Snape entró en ese momento y se quedó mirándolos. ¿Por qué estaban tan felices esos tres? Decidió que prefería no saberlo y en silencio continuó caminando, contando los pasos mentalmente. Pensó un momento y finalmente se paró sobre un punto del suelo donde no había nada (excepto una esquina de la alfombra), ante la mirada atónita del elfo y los chicos. Luego desapareció tras una puerta (la misma puerta de la que había salido antes con la máscara) y volvió con un frasco, un cincel y un martillo. Corrió la alfombra para dejar libre el piso de piedra en el punto sobre el cual se había detenido previamente, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el martillo y el cincel dibujaran sobre la piedra un cuadrado de algo más de un metro de lado. Luego derramó el contenido del frasco (un líquido transparente y fumante como un ácido) con cuidado sobre el cuadrado, procurando que la poción cubriera toda su superficie. Al cabo de unos minutos, el líquido había desaparecido. Tanto Harry como Draco creyeron que lo que hubiera hecho Snape, no había dado resultado. Por un instante habían pensado que el líquido abriría un agujero en el piso, pero no había ocurrido nada. El piso de piedra seguía ahí.  
  
Pero Snape no parecía decepcionado. Puso un pié con cuidado sobre el cuadrado de piedra y vio con satisfacción que desaparecía a través de la piedra. Entonces tanto Harry como Draco comprendieron. Era el mismo "truco" que tenía la entrada del laboratorio fotográfico.  
  
-Vuelvo enseguida -dijo Snape mientras volvía a irse.  
  
Draco y Harry se miraron. Fue Draco quien concluyó en voz alta.  
  
-Al parecer ya tenemos puerta... -comentó mirando el cuadrado en el piso de piedra.  
  
-Si, parece -contestó Harry desanimado-. Por lo que le dijo a los elfos cuando se llevaron las camas, tendremos que bajar por una escalera...  
  
Ambos miraron sus pies preocupados. Dobby lo notó.  
  
-Harry y Draco no tienen que preocuparse -los animó-. De seguro el señor profesor Snape ya pensará en algo.  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron al elfo, tal vez tenía razón y se estaban preocupando demasiado.  
  
-Me gustaría echar una mirada allá abajo -comentó Draco pensativamente-. Dobby, ¿puedes ir y asomar tu cabeza y nos cuentas que es lo que ves?  
  
Perro Dobby no alcanzó a contestar. Apenas Draco acababa de decir eso, los tres saltaron viendo aparecer la cabeza de Snape a través del suelo.  
  
-¡Perfecto! -exclamó para si mismo, dejando que el resto de su cuerpo apareciera a continuación de su cabeza. Luego estiró la alfombra sobre la nueva "puerta". Constató con placer que quedaba perfectamente disimulada.  
  
-Dobby, recuerda bien donde está esa puerta, para que no tengas un accidente. Y te encargo que se lo digas al resto de los elfos -dijo Snape. No parecía tan alterado como antes. Al parecer, toda aquella faena lo había distraído.  
  
-Si señor, Dobby recordará y les dirá a los demás elfos y elfinas. El señor no tiene de que preocuparse -le contestó Dobby rápidamente-. ¿Puede Dobby ayudar en algo más, señor?  
  
-Si -contestó Snape-. Tráenos algo de comer.  
  
-Si señor -contestó Dobby entusiasta, como si preparar comida a altas horas de la noche fuera de lo más excitante y desapareció con un "plop". Luego de eso, Snape se volvió a los chicos. Su cara volvió a tener la expresión habitual de desagrado.  
  
-Ustedes también tienen interés en no olvidar que ahí hay una puerta... -les dijo lentamente, luego sonrió levemente-, ...si no quieren terminar con todo el esqueleto quebrado.  
  
-Lo recordaremos, señor -respondió Draco, tratando de hablar como si nada (aunque un ligero temblor en la voz lo traicionaba). Harry simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Ahora que no había ningún elfo, ambos se sentían incómodos.  
  
-Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente... -comenzó Snape disfrutando el miedo que se dibujaba en las caras de los dos chicos-, ...pero primero tenemos que curar esas heridas. ¿Quién primero?  
  
Ninguno de los chicos contestó. Aunque a ninguno le gustaba estar herido, tampoco querían ser "el primero". Snape acercó una silla al sofá donde se encontraban los chicos, y levitó la caja hacia él. Luego Comenzó a sacar alcohol, yodo, gasa, las pociones y otros, y comenzó a dejar todo sobre la mesa (la gasa y el algodón los dejó levitando para que no se contaminaran). Harry notó que Draco miraba todo salvo las pociones con cierta desconfianza y comprendió. Eran cosas que los muggles usaban para curar heridas, y Draco no debía conocerlas.  
  
-Que son todas esa cosas, -preguntó Draco con cierta preocupación en la voz.  
  
-Algunas cosas que usaremos para curar esas heridas de ustedes, y algunas pociones que necesitarán -respondió Snape sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Pero por qué no usa magia, como la señora Pomfrey? -insistió Malfoy.  
  
-Porque yo no soy medimago, Malfoy -respondió Snape como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Luego miró la mesa y pareció satisfecho. Se paró y desapareció detrás de una de las puertas. Harry y Draco escucharon agua correr, por lo que supusieron que se estaba lavando las manos y que aquella puerta debía ser la del baño. Ambos consideraron que esa era una valiosa información.  
  
Cuando Snape salió, se sentó y comenzó a pasarse alcohol por las manos.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Y ya decidieron cual de los dos primero? -preguntó Snape mirándolos. Ambos chicos contestaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Potter -contestó Draco.  
  
-Malfoy -contestó Harry.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-Ok Malfoy, tú estas más cerca de todos modos -contestó Snape encogiéndose de hombros. Ya era difícil para él reemplazar a la señora Pomfrey, para más encima tener que convencerlos. Agradecidos deberían estar...-. Cierra los ojos y no te muevas.  
  
Snape comenzó a mojar algodón con yodo y a pasarlo por el corte de la cara de Draco, con lo que el joven gritó alejando la cara del algodón.  
  
-No tengo toda la noche, Malfoy... -le dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¿No puede tratar de hacerlo como la señora Pomfrey, por favor? -le dijo Draco en tono suplicante.  
  
-No tengo experiencia en esa clase de hechizos -contestó Snape-. Y salvo que quieras ofrecerte para que aprenda contigo...  
  
Draco tragó saliva. Tampoco le parecía una buena idea. Recordó como Lockhart había hecho desaparecer todos los huesos del brazo de Potter en segundo año, cuando había tratado simplemente de "recomponer" un hueso roto. Aunque Snape no era estúpido como Lockhart, más valía no correr riesgos, así que acercó la cara nuevamente.  
  
Snape continuó pasándole desinfectante por las heridas y los rasguños que tenía en la cara y los brazos, y le puso con cuidado un parche de gasa sobre la herida de la cara. Había temido que fuera peor, pero al limpiarla constató que no era profunda. Si había gritado cuando se la limpió, no quería imaginar si hubiera tenido que ponerle puntos.  
  
Luego se interesó en los pies y miró con desagrado los calcetines manchados con sangre. Al sacárselos no pudo ocultar la mueca de desagrado. ESAS si eran profundas. ¿Cómo diablos se las había ingeniado para pisar un vidrio de ese modo? Con razón no habían podido caminar... Pero ahora venía el problema. Unas heridas de ese tipo si necesitaban puntos. El problema era que en la dichosa caja de la señora Pomfrey no había nada para eso. Suspiró. Tendría que usar hilo y aguja, que horror. ¿Y donde estaba Albus en ese momento? seguramente en algún lugar rascándose la barba y comiendo pastillitas de limón... mientras lo había dejado a ÉL con el problema. O más bien el par de problemas...  
  
-No te muevas de ahí, Malfoy -le dijo parándose-. Voy y vuelvo.  
  
Draco miró asustado. No le había gustado nada la cara que había puesto cuando le miró los pies. Miró a Harry buscando apoyo.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que aguantes -le respondió Harry sin esperar la pregunta-. De todos modos no tienes muchas opciones.  
  
En ese momento apareció Dobby con una gran bandeja. Entre otras cosas tenía lo que los chicos menos esperaban ver: un pastel con velitas prendidas (de esas mágicas, que no se consumen como las muggles, sino que desaparecen con un estallido cuando las soplan). Ambos se quedaron mudos mirando a Dobby. ¿Acaso Snape le había encargado ESO? No podían creerlo... Sería como verlo bailando con tutú.  
  
Draco comprendió que Dobby lo hacía por su cumpleaños, y le sonrió agradecido. Harry en cambio no entendía nada (no tenía idea que ese día era el cumpleaños de Malfoy).  
  
-¿Dónde está el señor profesor Snape? -preguntó notando que estaban solos.  
  
-Aquí -contestó Snape que acababa de volver, con una cajita en una mano-. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa.  
  
Dobby hizo como le pedían y de pronto notó que Snape se quedaba mirando la bandeja. Más específicamente la torta sobre la bandeja.  
  
-Deja todo menos el pastel -le ordenó-. ¿Qué se creía aquel elfo?  
  
-Pero señor, es un regalo para Draco. Hoy... Dobby pensó... -comenzó a explicar Dobby, pero Snape lo interrumpió.  
  
-En primer lugar, te pedí comida, no un pastel. Y en segundo lugar, ya no es el cumpleaños de Malfoy, pues ya son más de la medianoche.  
  
Draco miró la hora y comprobó que era verdad. Ya no estaba de cumpleaños. Recordó de pronto la fiesta que su padre le había prometido para sus quince años. Iba a ser especial, no solo por su cumpleaños, sino porque además celebrarían su incorporación a las filas de su señor... ¡Ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano!  
  
Snape se acercó a Draco y volvió a mirarle los pies. Miró la cajita que tenía en sus manos, y luego la cara de Draco (que decir "triste" era poco). Se mordió el labio, tal vez la idea de Dobby no era tan mala.  
  
-Está bien, Dobby. Deja el pastel y puedes irte.  
  
-Si señor, claro señor, que pasen buena noche -contestó contento antes de desaparecer.  
  
Snape abrió la caja y sacó hilo y aguja. Notó que Malfoy retrocedía sobre el sofá, tratando de alejar sus pies lo más posible de él, mientras miraba con los ojos redondos la cajita. Notó que Harry, que hasta entonces había permanecido tranquilo, también acercaba sus pies hacia su cuerpo (aunque de un modo menos notorio que el de Draco).  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, te daré una poción anestésica -le dijo Snape tratando de calmarlo. Pero Draco seguía mirando la cajita y no le contestó.  
  
-Mira, Malfoy. Tienes dos posibilidades. La primera y la más inteligente, es que cooperes y me dejes terminar esto de una buena vez. La segunda, es que te vayas a dormir como puedas, porque no pienso cargarte, y sigas perdiendo sangre hasta que la señora Pomfrey regrese. Escoge tú.  
  
Draco miró la "puerta", que estaba a varios metros. Luego pensó en la escalera que tendría que bajar. Finalmente acercó sus pies a Snape.  
  
-Me parece bien -continuó Snape. Se paró y fue a buscar un par de vasos a la bandeja que había dejado Dobby. Dejó unos sobre la mesa y vertió poción de una de las botellas en el otro. Enseguida se la pasó a Draco-. Tómate esto.  
  
Draco se la tomó y esperó. Seguía doliéndole el pie, pero Snape no parecía extrañado. Con su varita tocó los pies de Draco y al instante Draco sintió que dejaban de dolerle, y era un alivio. Luego se tomó otra poción (antitetánica por lo que había dicho Snape, aunque ignoraba que significaba eso). Snape limpió con alcohol lo que iba a usar. Luego apuntó su varita hacia los pies, y con un "¡Accio vidrios!" sacó de la herida los pedazos de vidrio que todavía quedaban. Luego untó algodón con desinfectante y empezó a limpiarle el corte, con lo que Draco comenzó a reírse de un modo nervioso (la poción le había quitado la sensación de dolor, pero no toda la sensibilidad del pie).  
  
-¿Y que te pasa ahora? -le preguntó Snape con impaciencia.  
  
-Es que me da cosquillas -respondió Draco riendo. Snape frunció el ceño, y luego se encogió de hombros y continuó. Draco siguió riéndose de un modo incontrolable y a tratar de alejar su pie del algodón.  
  
-¡Ya basta, Malfoy! -le gritó Snape-. Ríete si quieres pero, deja el pie quieto.  
  
-Es que no me aguanto -le contestó Draco-. ¡No puedo controlarlo!  
  
Snape tomó su varita. No pensaba pasarse en esto toda la noche.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Draco quedó inmóvil sobre el sofá, y Snape lo acomodó de modo que sus pies le quedaran a una buena altura. Harry mientras tanto no se atrevía a decir nada. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus pies no estuvieran tan mal como los de Malfoy.  
  
Con Draco finalmente "cooperando", Snape pudo terminar ambos pies. Luego acercó la silla al lado del sofá donde estaba Harry.  
  
-¿Vas a poner de tu parte o te tengo que inmovilizar también, Potter? -le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-No... no es necesario -le contestó Harry tratando de disimular lo asustado que estaba.  
  
-Ya veo. Siempre haciendo alarde de tu valor, ¿no Potter? -le respondió sarcásticamente. Harry prefirió no contestar, y miró al suelo.  
  
-¿No contestas? -le preguntó Snape levantando una ceja-. Patético... -agregó en un murmuro al ver que el chico seguía sin decir nada.  
  
Snape curó a Harry como lo había hecho con Draco. Aunque le fue difícil, Harry logró mantenerse quieto y finalmente todo terminó más rápido que con Draco (gracias también a que solo tenía problemas en uno de los pies).  
  
Luego de haber vuelto a Draco a la normalidad, Snape les dio pociones para el dolor de cabeza, para desinflamar las heridas, y para el resfriado.  
  
-Al fin -comentó Snape, mientras guardaba todo dentro de la caja. Luego se la llevó, y desapareció tras la puerta de lo que los chicos ya se atrevían a suponer que debía ser un cuarto de trabajo o algo así (era de ahí de donde había sacado la máscara y la poción para abrir la puerta en el suelo). Volvió a los pocos segundos levitando una silla, y la dejó junto a la mesa donde Dobby había dejado la comida. Luego levitó a los dos chicos y la silla que había usado hacia la mesa, y se sentó con ellos.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Harry después de dudar unos segundos.  
  
-Si, gracias -agregó Draco.  
  
Snape no dijo nada. Con un movimiento de su varita apagó las velas del pastel (que desaparecieron sin explotar) y comenzó a comer (la comida, no el pastel). Harry y Draco se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos, pero Snape les dirigió una mirada de "¿qué esperan?" y comenzaron a comer en silencio.  
  
. 


	17. Conversación

Gracias a Francia por revisar esto :-) y a hedwig y V!rU§ P@()LÅ por sus reviews. En este capítulo van las explicaciones, hedwig. ¡Espero que lo disfruten (y que te sigas riendo, V!rU§ P@()LÅ)! Y que todos ustedes tengan un muy buen año 2003, y a ver si "ellos" se deciden a sacar el 5º libro este año... (suspiro)  
  
  
  
Capítulo 17 Conversación  
  
La cena continuó bajo el más absoluto silencio. Solo el ruido de los cubiertos y las ocasionales miradas de reojo entre Draco y Harry la interrumpían ocasionalmente. Ni siquiera comentaron nada cuando Snape cortó tres trozos de pastel (a pesar de que la escena valía la pena). El ambiente estaba tenso.  
  
Aunque estaban hambrientos (y el pastel estaba rico), ninguno de los dos disfrutó aquella comida. Ambos estaban preocupados por el interrogatorio que en algún momento tendría que llegar, pues no se habían puesto de acuerdo en lo que dirían. A ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido una buena historia, por lo que suponían que tendrían que decir la verdad. Pero, ¿Toda la verdad? ¿Qué debían decir y qué sería preferible "olvidar mencionar"? Ambos rogaban para que Snape lo olvidara hasta el otro día, o por lo menos hasta que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo.  
  
Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, pues cuando terminaron de comer, Snape rompió el silencio.  
  
-Tenemos una conversación pendiente -dijo cruzándose los dedos de ambas manos sobre la mesa-. Primer punto: Quiero que me cuenten exactamente que hicieron desde que los dejé en la enfermería.  
  
Snape los miró por turnos a los ojos. Ambos chicos se miraron y no dijeron nada. Aparentemente, ambos pensaron que el otro tomaría la iniciativa.  
  
-Estoy esperando... -continuó Snape separando sus manos, y golpeando la mesa con sus dedos. Harry comenzó a mirar un punto fijo en el suelo, al lado de su silla, mientras Draco sacaba con un dedo una partícula que solo él parecía ver sobre la mesa.  
  
Snape esperó unos segundos, y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un frasco con un líquido transparente que Harry reconoció de inmediato: era el Veritaserum, aquel suero de la verdad con el que habían interrogado a Barty Crouch. El mismo con el que Snape lo había amenazado antes, ese mismo año, en una horrenda clase de pociones. Pero Snape no podía usarlo con ellos... él mismo le había dicho que su uso estaba controlado por el ministerio. ¿O si podía? Harry tragó saliva, y ese gesto no escapó a la mirada de Snape, quien sonrió.  
  
-No puede... -comenzó a reclamar Harry, inseguro. Draco pasaba su mirada de Harry a Snape sin entender-. ¡Usted mismo dijo que su uso está normado por el ministerio!  
  
-¿Que no puedo qué, Potter? -contestó Snape sarcásticamente mientras jugaba lentamente con el frasco. Harry tragó saliva nuevamente y bajó la vista. Por más normado que estuviera su uso, en ese momento no había nadie ahí del ministerio. Y ¿Qué oportunidad tenían de ir cualquier día al ministerio para quejarse? Y aunque pudieran llegar, ¿Quién les haría algún caso? Snape tenía todas las de ganar.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Draco apuntando al frasco, con auténtica curiosidad en la voz.  
  
-Algo que hará esta conversación más fácil y corta -respondió Snape mientras vertía una gota (solo quería conseguir un efecto moderado, para que aceptaran responder y no le mintieran, pero sin dejarlos como autómatas sin voluntad) de la poción en el vaso de jugo de Draco, y otra en el vaso de Harry-. Ahora, quiero que se beban todo el jugo.  
  
Draco miró el vaso reticentemente, mientras miraba a Harry que había cruzado los brazos y no hacía ningún ademán de tomar el vaso. Draco pensó que si Harry no se lo tomaba, él no tenía por que hacerlo, y también se cruzó de brazos. Ambos chicos se miraron y, viéndose ambos en esa actitud, se sintieron más valientes y miraron a Snape con cara de "sobre nuestro cadáver". Snape levantó una ceja con cara de "así que con esas andamos".  
  
-Se verán patéticos si los obligo -los desafió tras una corta riza mordaz- . Además de agregar una culpa más a su prontuario...  
  
Snape sonrió internamente al ver que había obtenido el efecto deseado. Draco ya no parecía tan seguro y miraba nerviosamente a Harry de reojo. Y Harry, aunque no había cambiado la postura, se movía nerviosamente en la silla. Finalmente Draco tomó el vaso. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El otro chico lo miró con cara de "¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?", y comenzó a tomarse el jugo con la poción. Snape miró a Harry.  
  
-Mientras antes acabemos con esto, mejor, Potter -le dijo Snape, indicándole el vaso con un movimiento de la cabeza para que se lo bebiera.  
  
-¡Malfoy ya se lo tomó! Así que ya tiene a alguien para que le cuente todo lo que quiera saber -le contestó Harry con aire de triunfo, mientras seguía con los brazos cruzados-. No veo ninguna necesidad de que nos la tomemos los dos, y no me la voy a tomar.  
  
-¿Y por qué solo yo me la tendría que tomar? -le preguntó Draco enojado.  
  
-¡Porque eres un IDIOTA! -le contestó Harry moviendo los labios de forma muy clara, pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno.  
  
-¡Impedimenta!  
  
Harry comprendió demasiado tarde su error. Cuando terminaba de modular el insulto, Snape aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo que lo había dejado inmóvil y con la boca abierta. Con horror vio como Snape cogía el vaso de jugo y lo acercaba a su cara. Con cuidado inclinó le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y vertió el líquido por su boca. Harry no pudo impedir tragárselo, y lo miró con odio. Snape solo sonrió y volvió a sentarse.  
  
-Te advertí que te verías patético -le dijo con una risa despectiva-. Y ahora solo tenemos que esperar unos segundos para que recuperes la movilidad y dejes de tener esa cara. -'Valdría la pena sacarle una foto...' pensó Snape. El chico se veía muy divertido, y a juzgar por la cara de Malfoy, él pensaba lo mismo.  
  
Esperaron un minuto o dos, dos riendo y otro lanzando miradas asesinas. Finalmente, Harry volvió a moverse y fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Se lo diré al profesor Dumbledore -le dijo Harry con una mirada de su más profundo odio.  
  
-Claro que se lo diremos -se rió Snape-. Pierde cuidado, le notificaré de eso, y de todo lo que se hable en esta... reunión.  
  
Si Snape pretendía ponerlo nervioso, lo consiguió plenamente. Harry no tenía deseos de que Dumbledore (o cualquier otro) se enterara de cualquier cosa que confesara bajo el efecto del Veritaserum. Recuerdos como el de la poción multijugos y su padrino comenzaron a agolparse en su memoria. Trató de disimular su preocupación, no quería darle ideas a Snape.  
  
-Bien... -continuó Snape con un dejo de ironía-. Ahora que están más dispuestos a... cooperar, quiero saber exactamente qué hicieron hoy, desde que los dejé en la enfermería. -Pensó unos instantes y luego agregó-: Harry, cuenta tú.  
  
Harry hubiera querido quedarse callado, para no darle en el gusto. Pero una fuerza lo obligaba a hablar. A su mente solo llegaron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado, y se sintió incapaz de visualizar sucesos diferentes. Aquella poción parecía ocasionar que dentro del cerebro solo hubiera espacio para los hechos reales, sin dejar funcionar la imaginación. Había perdido la capacidad creativa, como quien se deja olvidado un libro, o las llaves, y ya no puede usarlos.  
  
-Cuando usted se fue, nos quedamos mirando por la ventana hasta que lo vimos desaparecer -comenzó Harry. Snape levantó una ceja, pero no interrumpió-. Luego yo comencé a leer y Draco estuvo un rato mirando la ventana hacia el lago. Comentó que hacía calor y que sería agradable ir a bañarse al lago.  
  
Cuando dijo esto, Snape quedó mirando a Draco, quien comenzó a agitarse nerviosamente en la silla. Pero ninguno interrumpió, por lo que Harry continuó:  
  
-Yo también tenía calor, y se me ocurrió... -Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso tratando de contenerse de hablar, haciendo que su cara comenzara a sudar- ...que si íbamos al muelle subterráneo podríamos bañarnos un rato sin salir del castillo, y sin que nadie nos viera. Pensábamos ir, y volver a la hora de almuerzo, para que la señora Pomfrey no sospechara si había vuelto.  
  
-¿Y que hay de la promesa de no salir de la enfermería que me habían hecho? -preguntó Snape en un tono seco. Ambos chicos miraron al suelo.  
  
-Pensábamos que usted se había ido hace muy poco tiempo, y no tendría que regresar tan pronto. Así que nunca sabría que habíamos salido.  
  
-Ya veo... -murmuró Snape. Harry no tenía deseos de seguir, y hubiera apreciado que le preguntara también a Malfoy. Pero Snape parecía tener otros planes porque le hizo señas para que continuara.  
  
-Nos dirigimos hacia el muelle subterráneo. Pero en el camino apareció Peeves, así que nos ocultamos en un lugar que no conocíamos, esperando a que desapareciera. Luego vimos que se trataba de una cava... -nuevamente Malfoy comenzó a sentirse incómodo en la silla, y miraba un punto de la mesa con insistencia mientras agitaba una pierna. Snape lo miró de reojo, mientras comenzaba a atar cabos-. Malfoy comenzó a recorrerla, a pesar de que yo quería irme -Harry miró con odio a Draco mientras decía eso, y el segundo le devolvió la mirada. Aunque comprendía que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad, no podía evitar desear que se cayera muerto para que dejara de hablar-. Y luego tomó una botella de vino de colacuminata, y la abrió quebrándola, aunque yo le dije que no lo hiciera porque no era nuestra.  
  
En ese punto Draco no se aguantó más y le lanzó a Harry una patada por debajo de la mesa. Snape se dio cuenta e interrumpió a Harry.  
  
-¿Quieres contar tú lo que ocurrió, Malfoy? -le preguntó como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de que se defendiera, aunque sabía que bajo el efecto del suero de la verdad ambas versiones serían iguales. Pero parecía que Draco no se daba cuenta de eso...- Adelante, te escucho. ¿Qué ocurrió en la cava?  
  
Fue el turno de Draco de sentirse extraño. Su intención había sido de "maquillar" un poco la visita a la cava. Pero al abrir la boca solo veía en su cabeza la verdad tal cual había sido. Con horror comenzó a confirmar lo que había dicho previamente Harry.  
  
-Pues entramos a la cava, ocultándonos de Peeves. Al principio no sabíamos que era una cava, pues estaba oscuro. Luego, cuando Potter iluminó el lugar con su varita -agregó Draco feliz de poder decir algo que también perjudicara a Harry-. Vimos que se trataba de una. Y como en casa de mis padres también tenemos una cava, me dio curiosidad recorrer la de Hogwarts. Tuve que convencer a Potter de que aceptara acompañarme, ya que solo él tenía luz. De pronto encontré vino de colacuminata -fue el turno de Draco de comenzar a sudar- y me dieron unos terribles deseos de beber, pues me gusta muchísimo. Como no tenía con qué abrir la botella, tuve que quebrarla. Y aunque Harry al principio no quería beber, igual aceptó finalmente.  
  
Snape los miró, la historia comenzaba a aclararse...  
  
-Nos bebimos la botella entera, y no recuerdo mucho lo que ocurrió después -continuó Draco-. Creo que abrimos otra más y también comenzamos a beberla. -Miró a Harry, quien parecía recordar más o menos lo mismo-. Luego fuimos al muelle subterráneo, y creo que nos caímos.  
  
-¿Fue así como se hicieron esas heridas en los pies, entonces? -preguntó Snape.  
  
-No... -contestó Draco tratando de recordar. Era muy complicado porque solo se acordaba de unos hechos nebulosos-. Creo que fue ahí cuando me hice esta herida de la mandíbula -dijo indicando su parche en la cara-. Después de caer quedamos mojados, y creo que nos sacamos la ropa -ambos chicos se pusieron colorados-. Luego algo ocurrió, que la botella que teníamos se quebró. Tengo el recuerdo de que después nos bañamos, y que me dio mucho frío. Finalmente salimos y fue ahí que pisamos los vidrios, por accidente...  
  
-¡Supongo que fue por accidente! -se burló Snape. No iban a pisarlos a propósito...  
  
-Nos vestimos -continuó Draco-. Y luego, creo que nos quedamos dormidos. Hasta que usted nos encontró -agregó mirando sus rodillas.  
  
-Algo que agregar, Potter -preguntó Snape.  
  
-No, señor. No recuerdo más que Malfoy -contestó Harry después de pensar unos segundos.  
  
-Ya veo... -contestó Snape pensativo-. Ahora el punto dos: Las peleas. Quiero que me digan por qué estaban peleando esta noche, y también por qué estaban peleando en el laboratorio de fotografía.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron incómodos. Al parecer se habían equivocado al pensar que no se había dado cuenta, atormentado como estaba por el llamado de Voldemort.  
  
-Si, me di perfectamente cuenta de que estaban peleando -agregó comprendiendo sus caras-. Quiero saber por qué.  
  
Draco comenzó a mirar la pared por la que habían entrado, preguntándose si podría salir arrancando. Pero se dio cuenta de que, dado el estado de sus pies, no hubiera podido irse ni muy rápido, ni muy lejos. Y la poción lo estaba presionando para que hablara.  
  
-Es que encontramos una foto interesante, y yo... yo... -Draco tragó saliva- yo quería guardarla. Pero Potter trató de quitármela -En ese punto Snape miró a Harry con una expresión evaluadora, e interrumpió a Draco.  
  
-Potter, ¿por qué trató de quitarle la foto a Malfoy? -preguntó Snape. Un sexto sentido le advertía que ahí había gato encerrado.  
  
-Porque no era de él, y porque... -Harry tragó saliva también- a mi también me interesaba. Y si Malfoy se la guardaba, yo no podría volver a mirarla.  
  
-¿Y donde quedó finalmente la fotografía? -preguntó Snape, que a este paso tenía una gran curiosidad por mirar la foto que tanto había podido interesar a los dos chicos (aunque se guardó de demostrarlo).  
  
-Malfoy la tiene -respondió Harry, feliz, apuntando a su compañero.  
  
Snape miró fijo a Malfoy. Estiró el brazo hacia él y con la mano le hizo señas de que quería que le entregara la fotografía. Draco suspiró y se la entregó. Ya se había secado, y aparte de estar ligeramente arrugada no parecía haber sufrido mayor daño por el agua.  
  
Ambos chicos quedaron mirando al profesor de pociones, esperando a ver su reacción. Draco estaba simplemente curioso, pero el otro estaba ligeramente preocupado. ¿Reconocería Snape rasgos de su padrino y de él mismo también? 'Tal vez fue solamente mi imaginación', pensó Harry. De todos modos se quedó mirando su expresión para tratar de sacar conclusiones.  
  
Snape por su parte, recibió la fotografía y la miró esperando encontrarse algo divertido o muy curioso. Lo sorprendió ver que se trataba simplemente de un retrato, y de un alumno de Hogwarts más encima. ¿Qué podía ser más aburrido que eso? Pero cuando miró el rostro y su expresión, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Trató de disimular, y su nerviosismo hubiera podido pasar desapercibido si no hubiera sido porque los dos chicos estaban BUSCANDO una reacción en él. Pero el estaba demasiado concentrado en la fotografía para darse cuenta de sus caras.  
  
Snape se preguntaba... ¿cómo podía ese alumno parecerse a ese... ese... miserable de Black y a la vez a si mismo? Miró la fotografía y se concentró. No, no recordaba a ese alumno. De pronto, recordó lo que los chicos habían estado haciendo en el laboratorio de fotografía, y dio vuelta el retrato. '2 junio 1948', leyó. Con razón no recordaba a ese alumno... ni siquiera había nacido cuando esa foto había sido tomada. De pronto notó los ojos de Draco y Harry mirándolo, y se guardó la fotografía sin comentar nada. Se concentró unos instantes. Había olvidado de qué estaban hablando... la foto... la pelea... ¡A si! Las peleas... el punto dos.  
  
-Bien, bien -comenzó volviendo a su actitud habitual de autoridad-. Ahora díganme la razón por la que habían estado peleando hace un rato.  
  
-Estábamos discutiendo sobre...-Harry se concentró, había estado a punto de decir 'sobre qué historia le contaríamos'. Pero se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar del Veritaserum, podía "omitir" detalles que no respondían en particular a la pregunta. Lo había notado cuando Draco mencionó que había hecho magia para iluminar la cava, cosa que él mismo había olvidado mencionar- ...sobre quién tenía la culpa de lo que nos estaba ocurriendo -contestó Harry finalmente.  
  
Snape lo miró pensativo. ¿Era idea suya o Potter había estado a punto de decir algo y se había arrepentido justo a tiempo? 'Debí haberles dado dos gotas en vez de una', concluyó, 'o las tres típicas'.  
  
-¿Solo peleaban por eso? -preguntó Snape. Draco y Harry se miraron.  
  
-Ese fue el motivo de nuestra pelea, si -contestó Harry hábilmente (comenzaba a poder dominar ligeramente el efecto del Veritaserum). Draco lo felicitó mentalmente por su respuesta. Pero Snape no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Y solo discutieron... eso? -preguntó. No era importante, pero le causaba curiosidad descubrir que era eso que parecían tener tanto empeño en ocultar. Notó que Harry se ponía nervioso al contestar.  
  
-No -contestó Harry forzándose a no entrar en detalles. Snape notó que Harry estaba controlando lo que decía, y decidió interrogar a Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy, cuéntame que más habían estado discutiendo -preguntó lentamente, con una ligera sonrisa en el extremo de los labios, mientras notaba la incomodidad del muchacho.  
  
-Estabamos discutiendo sobre lo que le diríamos -contestó Draco evitando su mirada. Harry miró para otro lado, maldiciendo a Snape por haberle preguntado a Malfoy. ¡Justo ahora que había comenzado a comprender como sobrellevar el efecto de la dichosa poción!  
  
-Ajá -se rió Snape levantando ambas cejas-. ¿Y qué pensaban decirme el par de... mentirosos, si se puede saber?  
  
-No sabíamos... -confesó Draco.  
  
-Ok... -contestó Snape-. Hablaremos de su castigo más tarde. Antes necesito hablar con ustedes sobre dos asuntos muy importantes. El primero, y que ya les mencioné, es que la señora Pomfrey no está en Hogwarts. El director me escribió, explicándome que la enfermera tuvo que viajar urgentemente a Francia, por asuntos familiares.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron. ¿En Francia? ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría en volver? Snape notó el intercambio de miradas.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -les preguntó.  
  
-Es que me preguntaba cuanto tiempo se tardaría en volver-contestó Draco.  
  
-A eso iba... -contestó Snape-. Como les decía, el director me envió una lechuza, en la que no especifica por cuanto tiempo será. Pero me encargó que me hiciera cargo de ustedes durante la ausencia de la enfermera, mientras encuentra otra solución.  
  
Harry y Draco fruncieron el ceño. Aunque ya lo sospechaban, era desagradable tener la confirmación de sus temores. Y sin duda, lo que a ambos más les preocupaba, era la ausencia absoluta de fechas. No solo se tendrían que quedar con Snape, sino que además no tenían idea por cuento tiempo sería.  
  
Snape notó sus caras y también frunció el ceño.  
  
-A mi no me gusta más la idea que a ustedes -les contestó sin que le hubieran hecho la pregunta.  
  
-¿Y no le especificó por cuanto tiempo sería? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo dice con certeza, pero supone que será por un par de días -contestó Snape encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo otro que tengo que discutir con ustedes es más grave. Necesito que mientras estén aquí en Hogwarts, no reciban ninguna lechuza ni nada que provenga de fuera del colegio. Si ven llegar una lechuza me avisarán, y no abrirán nada de lo que traiga consigo. ¿Entendido? -preguntó claramente-. Me AVISAN y NO TOCAN NADA.  
  
-¿Por qué tendría que entregarle a usted las cartas de mis amigos? -le preguntó Harry, dejando en claro que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con las medidas-. El correo es privado, y usted no tiene ningún derecho a leer nuestras cartas.  
  
-Tus cartas no me interesan en lo más mínimo, Potter -le ladró Snape-. Lo que les pido es por su propia seguridad.  
  
-¿Por qué? -lo interrumpió Malfoy. Snape suspiró. No tenía deseos de mostrarle a Draco la carta de sus padres, ni menos contarle cuales habían sido sus intenciones. Pero necesitaba que se tomaran la amenaza en serio. Sacó la carta y la caja (ahora vacía, se la había traído de la enfermería) de uno de sus bolsillos, y se las pasó al chico.  
  
-Tus padres te enviaron esto esta tarde, por medio de una lechuza -le explicó Snape mientras Draco tomaba la carta para leerla. Esperó a que terminara antes de continuar. Notó que una expresión entre alegría y miedo llenaba la cara del joven, y luego se posaba sobre la caja abierta y vacía.  
  
-¿Qué había dentro de la caja? -preguntó Draco.  
  
-Veneno, Malfoy -contestó Snape-. Un poderoso gas venenoso que de seguro te habría matado si hubieras abierto tú la caja. A ti, y a cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca de ti -agregó mirando a Harry.  
  
Draco comenzó a parpadear, luchando contra la picazón en sus ojos. No iba a llorar delante de nadie. ¡No iba a llorar delante de Potter! Harry en cambio miraba a Snape.  
  
-¿Y por qué usted no murió cuando lo abrió? -le preguntó Harry, llevado por un impulso. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la forma en que lo había dicho no era la más adecuada. Sonaba bastante como "¡Maldición! Pudo morir y no murió...". Entonces recordó que estaba bajo el efecto de la poción de la verdad. Probablemente, eso hacía que preguntara las cosas sin ocultar su intención. Tendría que tener más cuidado con sus preguntas...  
  
'Te hubiera gustado, ¿no Potter?' pensó Snape con rabia. Pero no podía responderle eso. ¿O si? No... ahora había algo más urgente de lo que preocuparse.  
  
-No morí, POTTER, porque tengo experiencia en el manejo de sustancias peligrosas, y buenos reflejos -le contestó de mal modo-. El asunto que quiero que entiendan es que cualquiera de ustedes dos no habría tenido oportunidad contra este ataque, y temo que algo como esto puede repetirse. Es por eso que no quiero que reciban ni abran nada extraño, nada que no sepan de donde salió, o que venga de fuera de Hogwarts. ¿Entienden?  
  
-Si -contestó Harry. Draco simplemente hizo un ligero signo afirmativo con la cabeza. De pronto se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.  
  
-¿Es por lo de las lechuzas que tendremos que dormir abajo? -preguntó. Tenía lógica, la mazmorra en la que estaban tenía ventana, y la que Dobby había sugerido probablemente también debía tener una.  
  
-Si, es por eso -contestó Snape.  
  
-Ah -gruñó Harry.  
  
-Lo que me recuerda -continuó Snape- lo último que quería discutir con ustedes. Mientras estén bajo responsabilidad mía, no van a hacer lo que se les dé la gana. En primer lugar: harán todo lo que yo les diga, y sin discutir. Segundo: no harán nada de lo que yo les prohiba. Tercero: cualquier cosa que piensen hacer, me preguntan primero. ¿Queda claro?  
  
-Si -contestó Draco.  
  
-¿Y que pasa si algo que usted ordena se contradice con algo que el director diga? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Mientras esté conmigo, vale lo_que_yo_diga -contestó Snape en un susurro lento y bien modulado-. Cuando el señor director decida hacerse cargo ÉL de usted, señor Potter, AHÍ usted puede hacer todo lo que él diga, que yo no voy a intervenir. Pero mientras esté AQUÍ, hará lo que YO diga. ¿Entendió Potter? ¿O le tengo que hacer un dibujito?  
  
-Ya entendí -murmuró Harry con odio. Pensaba en Hedwig, que tendría que llegar con la respuesta de Hermione. No quería que Snape le leyera su carta. Tal vez tenía suerte y Hedwig llegaba cuando Dumbledore hubiera encontrado otra solución aparte de Snape...  
  
-Bien -continuó Snape-. Aclarado ese punto y dado lo tarde que es, creo que es mejor que se vayan a dormir. Los levitaré hasta allá para que no apoyen sus pies todavía. Les recomiendo que vayan al baño ahora, para que no tengan que subir la escalera durante la noche. Es la puerta de ahí -les dijo indicándoles la puerta donde ellos ya habían supuesto que estaba el baño-. Puedo levitarlos hacia la puerta para que caminen lo menos posible. ¿Quién primero?  
  
Draco levantó ligeramente una mano. Tenía muchos deseos de mojarse la cara y sobre todo los ojos. Desde que había leído la carta de sus padres había tenido que contenerse para no llorar. Snape lo levitó hacia la puerta, y desde la puerta cuando salió. Luego hizo del mismo modo con Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry estaba en el baño, Draco decidió aprovechar ese momento "sin Potter".  
  
-¿Me puedo quedar con la carta? -preguntó Draco.  
  
-No -contestó Snape guardándosela en el bolsillo.  
  
-¡Por favor!  
  
-No, no insistas -contestó Snape. Draco estuvo unos instantes triste, pero decidió que no era un grato recuerdo para guardar de sus padres de todos modos.  
  
-¿Hoy, cuando fue a... los vio? -preguntó Draco algo incómodo.  
  
-Si -le respondió Snape, que había entendido perfectamente hacia donde iba la pregunta. Y por eso llegué muy preocupado y temí por ustedes cuando no los encontré en la enfermería -Draco miró el suelo-. Aunque, por otra parte, fue una suerte que no estuvieran en la enfermería...  
  
Draco lo miró sin entender.  
  
-La lechuza estaba en la ventana de la enfermería cuando llegué a buscarlos le explicó-. Si hubiesen estado ahí, estoy seguro de que habrías abierto la caja y ambos habrían muerto.  
  
Draco pensó unos instantes, y de pronto se le iluminó ligeramente la cara con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Entonces... no nos puede castigar por no habernos quedado en la enfermería -contestó Draco sonriendo por primera vez después de mucho rato. Para su sorpresa Snape también sonrió.  
  
-Tal vez no por ESO, pero si por tomar cosas que lo les pertenecen, como botellas de vino y fotografías, por embriagarse, por ir a bañarse sin permiso y en estado de ebriedad, por hacer magia, por pelear en repetidas ocasiones, y por haberme obligado a forzarles la confesión con Veritaserum...  
  
Draco lo quedó mirando preocupado. ¿Tantas cosas habían hecho? ¡Y en un solo día! Todo un récord... Gracias a Dios que no era amigo de Potter, o se lo pasaría todo el año en castigo.  
  
-Mañana veremos eso, Malfoy -continuó Snape-. Pero necesito que entiendas que es importante que no se expongan. Mientras estés conmigo, haz lo que yo te diga. Y procura que Potter también lo haga.  
  
-Está bien -le dijo Draco.  
  
En ese momento salió Harry y lo levitó hacia la silla. Levantó la alfombra sobre la puerta trampa y levitó a los dos jóvenes hacia abajo. Finalmente el mismo bajó, usando la escalera.  
  
-Lumos.  
  
El lugar, que hasta entonces estaba en penumbra, se iluminó levemente por la luz de la varita de Snape. Localizó donde estaban las antorchas y, tras apagar la varita, las prendió con un movimiento de ésta.  
  
Los chicos quedaron mudos ante el espectáculo. Si la sala de Snape les había parecido inhospitalaria, su nuevo "dormitorio" era un verdadero calabozo. Era mucho, muchísimo más grande, y tenía algunas columnas que sostenían el techo. El piso era de piedra muy vieja (aunque los elfos la habían dejado limpia), y los muros eran de un color indefinible (aunque sin polvo ni telas de araña visibles). El lugar tenía eco. Aparte de las columnas, no había ningún objeto exceptuando el par de camas, el par de veladores y la escalera. Solo al fondo se recortaba en el muro una gruesa puerta con una ventanita a través de la cual solo se distinguía oscuridad. Todo el lugar olía a abandono, como si nada hubiera respirado ahí durante siglos.  
  
Ambos miraron a Snape, como esperando que dijera que todo había sido una broma para asustarlos. Hasta Harry estuvo tentado de decirle que se arrepentía, y que le haría caso en todo, pero que lo dejara dormir en otra parte. Draco instintivamente se apegó a Snape, como si de cualquier parte fuera a aparecer alguna criatura a atacarlos. Se sentía muy vulnerable sin su varita.  
  
Snape los miró y suspiró. No podía culparlos...  
  
-Nadie sospechará que están aquí, y ninguna lechuza va a poder llegar -explicó. En el fondo, lamentaba tener que hacerlos dormir ahí. Tal vez no lo lamentaba tanto por Potter... pero calmó su conciencia pensando que nadie pensaría en buscarlos en semejante lugar (a nadie se le ocurriría que Albus Dumbledore los hiciera dormir ahí), y que de todos modos sería por solo una o dos noches.  
  
Los levitó hacia sus camas, y al ver sus caras mirando alrededor (la escalera y las camas estaban al medio del inmenso lugar), suspiró nuevamente.  
  
-Voy a dejarles las antorchas prendidas.  
  
Ambos chicos abrieron grandes lo ojos. ¿¿¿Acaso había pensado POR UN MOMENTO en dejarlos ahí abajo con la luz apagada??? Snape captó sus miradas y decidió largarse antes de que se organizara un motín espontáneo.  
  
-Buenas noches -agregó sin mirarlos mientras subía rápidamente por la escalera, forzándose en pensar 'solo será por una noche, dos a lo más'. Pero no podía engañar a su conciencia. 


	18. Árboles y Semillas

Muchas gracias a Francia, por su valiosa cooperación. Debo decir que ella encontró el título justo para este capítulo, y son de ellas algunas ideas. Tan creativa esta jovencita ;D  
  
amhy potter: ¡Gracias por tu review! El misterio de aquella foto comenzará a esclarecerse en este capítulo. Gracias por tus sugerencias. Tienes toda la razón, Draco se acaparó los capítulos pasados. Traté de poner mas "Harry" en este, aunque la trama para los próximos capítulos incluye a Draco bastante. Pero Harry participará también, no te preocupes ^_^ Fuiste profética con lo de Voldemort @_@, tenía planeado eso para este capítulo jejeje (lee y verás...). ¡Claro que Voldemort se molestará! Sirius volverá pronto, al igual que varios otros personajes. De hecho, Sirius TIENE que volver, como te darás cuenta en este capítulo. Snape lo necesitará ;-)  
  
N/A: Aunque ya tengo el punteo de lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos, me gustaría preguntarle algo a la audiencia: ¿están aburridos de que este fic se haya malfoy-izado y snape-izado? Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión. Aunque si no quieren opinar, igual lo voy a seguir (según lo que tengo planeado).  
  
Capítulo 18 Árboles y Semillas  
  
Apenas se quedaron solos, Harry y Draco se miraron.  
  
-Vaya lugar... -comentó Draco, resumiendo los sentimientos de ambos.  
  
-No sabía que en Hogwarts hubiera un lugar así -comentó Harry mirando alrededor. De pronto su mirada se detuvo en la única puerta (aparte de la puerta trampa que daba a la salita de Snape)-. ¿Qué crees que puede haber detrás de esa puerta?  
  
-No sé, ni pienso averiguar -contestó Draco.  
  
-Yo tampoco -contestó Harry. Sentía curiosidad, pero no estaba loco-. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las una de la mañana, con treinta y cuatro minutos -contestó Draco mirando la hora.  
  
-Me da escalofríos dormir aquí -comentó Harry.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo, Potter? -le preguntó burlonamente Draco.  
  
-¡No! -contestó Harry picado. Luego se dio vuelta en la cama y dándole la espalda agregó-: Buenas noches.  
  
Draco miró a su alrededor con preocupación. A él también le daba escalofríos dormir ahí, al medio de la nada. Se arrepentía por haberse enojado con Potter. No era una buena idea estar enemistado con la única persona que había en el lugar, sobre todo si esa persona tenía una varita y él no. Tenía que arreglar la convivencia, de alguna manera. ¿Tal vez si se mostraba amistoso?  
  
-Buenas noches... Harry -contestó Draco. Harry se dio vuelta y lo quedó mirando.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Dije: buenas noches HARRY -respondió Draco forzándose a sonreír. Luego agregó-: A mi también me da escalofríos dormir aquí abajo.  
  
-Ah... -contestó Harry. ¿Acaso Malfoy estaba tratando de ser amable? Bueno, no era tan mala idea si ambos tendrían que pasar una noche, y quizá más, en semejante lugar-. Buenas noches... Draco -contestó finalmente.  
  
Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando el techo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Finalmente Draco rompió el silencio.  
  
-Harry... ¿por qué estás acá en Hogwarts?  
  
-Mi familia se fue de vacaciones sin mi -contestó simplemente. Draco lo miró extrañado.  
  
-¿Cómo así?  
  
-Salí un día de la casa de mis tíos, porque tenía unos asuntos que resolver. Y cuando iba a volver a la casa, me enteré de que se habían ido. Como no tenía donde ir, Dumbledore me dejó aquí, con la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Ah... -contestó Draco sin entender mucho esa extraña historia-. ¿Y que tiene que ver Dumbledore? ¿Cómo supo él que tus tíos se habían ido sin ti?  
  
Harry cerró los ojos un momento. Había sido especialmente vago al contarle su historia. No quería entrar en detalles frente a Draco Malfoy precisamente. Pero el chico se estaba mostrando civil, y después de todo lo que le había pasado, no era muy probable que le fuera con el cuento a Voldemort. Tal vez no habría tanto problema si le contaba todo lo que había pasado, siempre que tuviera cuidado de omitir a su padrino.  
  
-Verás, yo estaba pasando las vacaciones con mis tíos y mi primo, como todos los veranos. Pero mi primo fue secuestrado por quien-tú-sabes -Draco sintió una ligera incomodidad en el estómago al escuchar eso-. Como mis tíos son muggles, no tenían idea de lo que de verdad había pasado, y por ende no tenían ninguna posibilidad de encontrar a mi primo. Entonces decidí buscarlo yo. De hecho, creo que esa era precisamente la intención de quien- tú-sabes. Finalmente me atraparon a mi también, pero mi primo y yo logramos escapar con la ayuda de Dumbledore. Después de modificarle la memoria a mi primo, Dumbledore lo dejó volver a casa de mis tíos y a mi me trajeron a Hogwarts. Pero cuando iba a volver a casa de mis tíos, me enteré de que se habían ido de vacaciones con mi primo. Entonces me tuve que quedar aquí, con la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Draco se quedó mirándolo. Sospechaba que no le había contado todo, y algo en su historia no tenía sentido.  
  
-Pero hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué no volviste junto con tu primo a casa de tus tíos?  
  
Harry se mordió un labio pensando. Él había querido volver con Dudley, pero su padrino no lo había dejado. No podía decirle eso a Draco, tenía que inventar algo. 'Por suerte que ya se pasó el efecto del Veritaserum' pensó.  
  
-Porque si volvía con él, tendría que explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Era preferible hacer volver a mi primo creyendo que se había "perdido", y luego yo volvería contando alguna otra historia -contestó Harry, feliz de haber encontrado una explicación lógica.  
  
-Ah, ya comprendo -contestó Draco no muy convencido. Pero algo le decía que Harry no le contaría más detalles. Y prefería no echar a perder el ambiente amistoso que había logrado tratando de que le dijera cosas que no quería contar.  
  
-¿Y tú? -le preguntó Harry a pesar de que ya conocía su historia-. ¿Por qué viniste a parar a Hogwarts?  
  
Draco miró hacia otra parte, incómodo. Debió haber sospechado que el otro también preguntaría. Pero no quería hablar de eso, no se sentía como para contar todo... y menos delante de Harry Potter precisamente. Pero algo tendría que decirle.  
  
-Me pelee con mis padres y me echaron de la casa -respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo quedó mirando. No se decidía si debía tratar de que hablara del incidente, o dejarlo tranquilo para que hablara de eso cuando se sintiera capaz. Pero había un problema: si no le preguntaba nada, pensaría que no le interesaba.  
  
-¿Y por qué te peleaste con ellos? ¡Debió ser algo muy grave para que hayan tratado de matarte enviándote una trampa con veneno! -insistió Harry.  
  
Draco miró el techo, con visible incomodidad. No podía contarle a Harry que había intentado ser un mortifago, y que había fallado en el rito de iniciación. Tendría que contarle que sus padres eran mortifagos, y eso no era una buena idea. ¿O lo era? Después de todo, ellos querían su cabeza, así que ya no les debía lealtad. Pero no, no quería confesar que había tratado de ser un mortifago.  
  
-Cometí un error que ellos no me perdonaron -contestó Draco sin entrar en detalles, esperando que Harry tuviera el tino de no insistir.  
  
-Ah, ok... -contestó Harry-. ¿Y por qué te trajeron a Hogwarts mojado e inconsciente?  
  
Draco deseó no haberle hecho tantas preguntas él mismo. Ahora sentía que tenía que responderle, o perder esa pseudo amistad que había logrado.  
  
-Es que cuando me fui de la casa de mis padres, me caí en un río y casi me ahogo. No me acuerdo muy bien, pero recuerdo que un perro me sacó, y luego me desperté en la enfermería.  
  
-Ah -contestó Harry. Draco no le iba a contar, y era mejor no insistir. En ese momento Draco bostezó.  
  
-¿Qué crees que pasará mañana? -preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema. Y como bostezar es contagioso, Harry también se puso a bostezar.  
  
-No séeeee -contestó Harry-. Supongo que Snape nos pedirá que hagamos algo desagradable como castigo.  
  
-Ojalá sea seguir con lo de las foootooos -comentó Draco bostezando nuevamente.  
  
-Ojalá -contestó Harry. Aunque tratándose de Snape, seguro que inventaría algo más desagradable. Además, ya sabía lo de la foto, y no querría dejarlos solos ahí nuevamente-. Pero igual sería bastante desagradable caminar con los pies así ¿no te parece?.  
  
Pero Harry no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado miró a Draco, y sonrió. Se había quedado dormido. Se quedó un rato pensando en la nueva situación. Las cosas no habían parado de cambiar en los últimos días. Había estado con la señora Pomfrey, ahora con Snape. Pero eso último era solo una situación transitoria. ¿Con quien tendría que quedarse luego? ¿Volvería la señora Pomfrey? Lo que más le gustaría es que le permitieran quedarse en Hogwarts, pero con su padrino. O que los Wealsey volvieran a La Madriguera, y que lo invitaran. ¡Eso sería fantástico! Pero Dumbledore no quería. ¿Por qué no quería? Para no poner en peligro a esa familia, seguro. Parecía que su presencia traía problemas adonde quiera que fuera. Si solo Voldemort se pudiera morir... ¿No podía darle cáncer o algo así? Lo de los padres de Draco le había dado una idea. Tal vez era muy difícil matar a Voldemort con magia, pero un ataque "a lo muggle" podría tomarlo por sorpresa. Podría matarlo con un arma química, o un arma biológica, como esas que se usan en las guerras muggles. Podría enviarle alguna bacteria o virus letal mediante una lechuza. Podría caerle un rayo encima. Podría tropezar con una canica, y quebrarse el cuello al caer sobre el canto de una mesa.  
  
Harry se quedó finalmente dormido, riéndose de las muchas formas en que Voldemort podría morirse.  
  
  
  
Estaba en la mismo oscuro lugar. Solo la luz de una vela iluminaba aquella cara de serpiente, y la mesa sobre la que trabajaba. Un mantel rojo sangre estaba dispuesto bajo unas cartas con diversos dibujos. Aquel tétrico rostro se inclinaba sobre esas cartas, con una expresión de máxima concentración. De pronto salió del trance en el que estaba y sus ojos se encendieron con odio.  
  
-Está vivo -murmuró con rabia. Ya verán...- ¡Colagusano!, ven acá -gritó.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, unos pasos se acercaron y su sirviente apareció en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-¿Me llamó mi señor? -preguntó inclinándose, mientras temblaba. Su amo estaba alterado, y eso no era nada bueno.  
  
-Acércate.  
  
Peter Petigrew caminó hacia él, temblando.  
  
-Tu brazo -le dijo Voldemort indicándole con la mano que se lo acercara. Tragando saliva, el sirviente puso su antebrazo izquierdo sobre la mano huesuda de su amo, y cerró los ojos, pues sabía lo que vendría.  
  
Voldemort puso su dedo sobre la marca tatuada en el antebrazo, concentrándose en el par que quería convocar, y sonrió al ver la cara de dolor del hombrecillo frente a él. Al poco rato, una pareja de encapuchados se presentó frente a él, con sumisas inclinaciones.  
  
-Nos llamó, mi señor -habló uno de ellos.  
  
-Fallaron... -les respondió con aparente calma- ...nuevamente.  
  
Ambos encapuchados comenzaron a temblar. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: el hijo de ambos no había muerto.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
La señora Malfoy se retorció de dolor en el suelo, durante casi un minuto. Un largo minuto en que su esposo no se atrevió ni a respirar. Luego fue su turno de revolcarse en el suelo, bajo la impotente mirada de su esposa. Finalmente, Voldemort los dejó a ambos recuperarse.  
  
-Ustedes me han decepcionado, pero estoy dispuesto a darles otra oportunidad.  
  
-Gracias -contestó el encapuchado arrodillándose y besándole el borde de la túnica.  
  
-Quiero que recuperen al chico, y que me lo traigan.  
  
-¿Pero cómo mi señor? Está muy bien guardado, ¡en Hogwarts!.  
  
-Lo sé, pero ustedes son sus padres ¿no? ¡Pídanlo de vuelta legalmente! Tienes influencia en el ministerio, Malfoy.  
  
-Como usted ordene, mi señor -contestó Lucius Malfoy con una inclinación. Voldemort sonrió cruelmente.  
  
-Así me gusta, Malfoy. La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente. Y para que no se les olvide -agregó levantando su varita y apuntando hacia la pareja- ¡Crucio!  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó gritando y agarrándose la cabeza. Sentía un cuchillo ardiente enterrado en la cicatriz. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tardó unos segundos en reconocer ese tétrico lugar. Miró a Draco, temiendo haberlo despertado. Pero el chico seguía dormido, aunque se agitaba nerviosamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Por un momento Harry tuvo la ocurrencia de que estaba tenido la misma pesadilla que él. Pero eso hubiera sido imposible. ¿O no? Si así fuera, sería mejor despertarlo.  
  
Se levantó, y al apoyar uno se sus pies, recordó que lo tenía herido. Comenzó a dolerle mucho. Al parecer, el efecto de la poción para el dolor que Snape les había dado ya había pasado. Saltando en el pié que tenía sano se acercó a la cama de Draco y se sentó en ella. Comenzó a zamarrearlo suavemente para despertarlo.  
  
-¡Draco! Despierta, es solo una pesadilla -le murmuró.  
  
Pero el chico no se despertaba. Entonces Harry notó que estaba colorado y, al tocarle la cara, que tenía la piel hirviendo. Tenía fiebre. Suponía que tendría que avisarle a Snape. ¿Pero qué hora era? Miró el reloj de Draco. Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana.  
  
Harry no tenía ninguna gana de ir saltando en un pie hacia la escalera, subirla, saltar hasta el dormitorio de Snape, y despertarlo a esa hora para explicarle que Draco tenía fiebre. Pero sentía que eso era lo correcto. Por otra parte, también podía volver a la cama, y tratar de seguir durmiendo. Después de todo, si no hubiera tenido esa pesadilla, no se habría despertado, no se habría dado cuenta de que tenía fiebre, y Draco hubiera tenido que esperar hasta la mañana de todos modos. Y no hubiera sido su culpa.  
  
Pero el problema era que SI se había despertado, y que SI se había dado cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Y había un segundo problema: la pesadilla. Aunque no era asunto suyo, tendría que contarle a Dumbledore, o en éste caso a Snape, lo que había visto y escuchado. Los padres de Draco recurrirían a la justicia para obligarlos a entregar a Draco, y de ahí se lo entregarían a Voldemort, que de seguro lo mataría. No podía guardarse eso, no era correcto. Y al contarle a Snape su pesadilla, supondría que se había despertado, y resultaría obvio que TENIA que haber notado que Draco estaba con fiebre. Y le preguntaría por qué no le avisó. Y entonces estaría en problemas.  
  
Harry llegó finalmente a la conclusión que ir a avisar a Snape era no solo lo correcto, sino lo que menos problemas le causaría. Además, quería contarle a alguien la pesadilla, y no tenía ganas de volver a la cama y dormir. Incluso, con un poco de suerte, Snape le daría más poción para el dolor del pie y el alivio se extendería hasta la cabeza. Si, dejar de sentir dolor en ambos extremos de su cuerpo sería MUY bienvenido.  
  
-Ya vuelvo, Draco -le murmuró, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría oírlo.  
  
Saltando en un pie se dirigió hacia la escalera. Subirla resultó más fácil de lo que había creído, aunque tuvo que sujetarse con las manos que también comenzaron a dolerle. Finalmente llegó arriba y atravesó el piso, encontrándose con la alfombra. La levantó y se encontró con la sala oscura, iluminada solamente por la pequeña ventana. Se sentó en el suelo para descansar unos segundos, y prendió luz con su varita.  
  
Miró las tres puertas. Dos ya las conocía: una era la del baño, y la otra debía ser la de su lugar de trabajo. Por descarte la tercera puerta debía ser la de su dormitorio. Se puso de pie y se fue saltando hacia esa. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, y estuvo tentado de volver y tratar de dormir. Pero ya había llegado hasta ahí. Además, se suponía que Dumbledore se los había encargado a Snape, así que Snape no podía decirle nada por simplemente avisarle que Draco estaba enfermo.  
  
Tragó saliva, contuvo la respiración unos segundos, y tocó la puerta. Esperó. Nada ocurrió. Tocó la puerta un poco más fuerte. ¿Y si ese no era el dormitorio? ¿Y si Snape no estaba en Hogwarts? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse que se encontraban solos. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? No podía creer que temiera que Snape no estuviera, y se rió de si mismo.  
  
Finalmente, como nadie contestaba, abrió la puerta ligeramente y miró al interior. Distinguió una gran cama y una figura durmiendo en ella. No se había equivocado, ese era el dormitorio de Snape. Le extrañó que no hubiera ningún hechizo que le hubiera impedido abrir la puerta. Titubeó unos instantes y finalmente entró. Saltó hacia la cama de Snape, que no se despertó. Al parecer era de sueño pesado. Titubeó de nuevo, parado junto a la cama. Miró el velador, había un libro, una vela apagada, un reloj y un frasco. Harry miró el libro y frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando a Snape le interesaba la adivinación? Pero no era el momento de preguntarse esas cosas. Sería mejor despertarlo él, antes de que Snape se despertara solo y lo descubriera ahí, mirando sus cosas.  
  
-S...S...Señor -le murmuró. No obtuvo resultado-. Señor -insistió más fuerte mientras le zamarreaba el hombro.  
  
Finalmente, el durmiente abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? ¿Qué demonios hacía un chico en pijamas, despertándolo a mitad de la noche? ¡¿¡Y POTTER nada menos!?! Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos. No era una pesadilla, Potter seguía ahí, en pijama, y mirándolo con cara de circunstancia. Entonces recordó el día anterior, y suspiró. Se obligó a si mismo a pensar en qué haría Albus en su lugar, en vez de ceder a la tentación de gritarle que se fuera a la cama y lo dejara dormir.  
  
-Que pasa, Potter -preguntó tratando de controlarse.  
  
-Disculpe por haberlo despertado -contestó Harry temblando-. Es que Draco tiene fiebre, y no puedo despertarlo.  
  
Snape miró la hora en su velador. Eran las cuatro veinte de la mañana.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que tiene fiebre?  
  
-Si, o sea, creo -contestó Harry inseguro-. Lo toqué, y tenía la frente muy caliente. Además, se agitaba en su cama, y no se despertaba.  
  
-Ok -contestó Snape resignado. Tendría que levantarse. Que maldición, esperaba que Albus encontrara pronto una solución. Decidió que le escribiría apenas pudiera-. Vamos.  
  
Snape se levantó y, mientras se ponía unas pantuflas, observó como Harry avanzaba dando saltitos en un pie hacia la puerta. Suspirando tomó su varita y lo levitó.  
  
-Espérame, Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry miraba desde su cama, tratando de ver a Draco. Pero Snape le tapaba.  
  
Después de que lo había dejado sobre la cama, había tocado a Draco, se había ido y había vuelto al rato, con un frasco con una poción que supuso sería para la fiebre. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama de Draco, y le tocaba la frente de tanto en tanto.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Harry mostrando a Draco.  
  
-Tomó mucho frío en el muelle subterráneo, supongo -le contestó Snape-. Ahora duérmete, Potter.  
  
-Es que... -le contestó Harry. Deseaba contarle lo de la pesadilla, pero no se atrevía.  
  
-¿Es que qué, Potter? -le preguntó Snape, mirándolo con impaciencia.  
  
-Tuve otro sueño.  
  
-¿Otro... de "esos"? -le preguntó Snape con interés. Harry movió la cabeza en señal de sí-. Cuéntame.  
  
-Vi a Voldemort, mirando unas cartas con unos dibujos. Creo que por ellas adivinó que Draco seguía vivo...  
  
-¿Draco? -lo interrumpió Snape.  
  
-Si, Draco -respondió Harry extrañado-. ¿Qué tiene de raro que Voldemort...?  
  
-No me refería a eso -lo interrumpió Snape-. ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Draco?  
  
-Ah... -le contestó Harry poniéndose colorado-. Desde anoche.  
  
-Ok, continua.  
  
-Bueno -continuó Harry-, luego llamó a Colagusano...  
  
-¿Colagusano? -preguntó Snape extrañado.  
  
-Si... ese que traicionó a mis padres -le respondió Harry molesto. ¿Por qué lo interrumpía tanto?  
  
-Ok, continua -le dijo Snape. Había olvidado todo lo que el chico sabía...  
  
-Pues llegó -continuó Harry-, y Voldemort le tocó el brazo. Entonces Colagusano puso cara de dolor y al rato llegaron los padres de Draco. Les dijo que estaba molesto con ellos, porque le habían fallado nuevamente. Los torturó un rato, y luego les dijo que les daría otra oportunidad. Les ordenó que recuperaran a Draco legalmente, usando sus influencias en el ministerio y el hecho de que eran los padres, y que luego se lo llevaran. Ellos aceptaron y él los torturó de nuevo. Y me desperté.  
  
-¿Recuerdas algo más? -le preguntó Snape preocupado, mientras le tocaba la frente a Draco por enésima vez.  
  
-No, lo siento -respondió Harry.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Snape consideró que Draco tenía una temperatura normal. Se paró y se quedó mirando a Harry, que seguía despierto y con una mano se tocaba la cicatriz.  
  
-¿Te duele?  
  
Harry hizo "sí" con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Quieres una poción para el dolor?  
  
-Bueno -le contestó Harry no creyendo su buena suerte.  
  
-Te traeré una -dijo Snape mientras se iba. Volvió al rato con dos frascos, y se los pasó.  
  
-¿Para qué es la otra? -preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
-Una es para el dolor, y la otra para dormir.  
  
-Gracias -le respondió Harry, y se las tomó. Encontró muy irónico estarse tomando, por voluntad propia, algo que Snape le estaba dando. Algo extraño, dentro de la extraña situación.  
  
-De nada. Que duermas bien -le dijo Snape mientras subía.  
  
-También usted.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta en la cama, mientras comenzaba a sentir que los ojos se le cerraban. Ya no le dolía ni la cabeza, ni el pie, ni las manos, y se sentía mucho más liviano después de haber contado aquella pesadilla.  
  
  
  
Snape entró en su despacho y buscó pergamino. Tomó la pluma y se detuvo a pensar unos segundos antes de comenzar a escribir. No podía darse el lujo de decir mucho, por si la carta caía en manos equivocadas.  
  
Necesito que vengas apenas puedas. Al canario casi se lo come el gato, y el otro tuvo una inquietante pesadilla.  
  
Con eso bastaría. Albus estaba acostumbrado a sus mensajes en clave.  
  
  
  
El sol iluminaba el parque, y el calamar gigante asomaba sus tentáculos feliz. Pero nada de esto se veía desde las mazmorras subterráneas de Hogwarts, donde una hombre con ojeras (y que había amanecido temprano y de un humor particularmente irritable ese día) y una elfa domestica (que cargaba un par de bandejas y miraba al hombre con cara de preocupación) despertaban a dos chicos.  
  
Esa mañana, Severus Snape había tenido mucho de que preocuparse. Debía enfrentar al par de jóvenes que tenía a su cuidado. Tenía que seguir curándole las heridas, preocuparse del resfrío agravado de Draco Malfoy, asegurarse de que pasaran el día sin meterse en más problemas, y preferentemente en cama (sobre todo Malfoy). Eso sin mencionar que tenía que buscar un castigo por lo del día anterior...  
  
Se había levantado temprano, para preparar una poción para el sistema inmune de Malfoy, y un ungüento para las manos de Potter, que había notado particularmente mal esa madrugada, cuando lo había ido a despertar. Por más que le desagradara aquel chico, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, sobre todo estando bajo su cuidado.  
  
Mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio, decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro. El castigo sería quedarse en la cama todo el día. Esa era la mejor solución sin lugar a dudas, aunque implicara dejarlos todo el día en aquella mazmorra.  
  
Pero todavía quedaba el problema de las heridas de Potter, y la poción de Draco. La noche anterior había tenido muchos problemas para lograr curarlos, y no se sentía de animo para otra lucha de poderes. Por otra parte, ambas sustancias tendrían mayor efecto en personas que se encontraran relajadas al momento de la aplicación del tratamiento, o al menos lo menos tensas que fuera posible.  
  
Bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo más tarde. Ojalá supiera algo de esa técnica muggle llamada hipnosis. La maldición imperius también funcionaría, pero esa solución estaba categóricamente al margen por supuesto.  
  
Ahora se encontraba en la mazmorra, delante de los dos chicos profundamente dormidos.  
  
-Malfoy, Potter, Despierten -les dijo con una voz que no admitía réplicas. Los chicos abrieron los ojos y miraron alrededor. Uno de ellos parecía especialmente perdido.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Draco. De pronto miró a aquel hombre que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y recordó, como un balde de agua fría, el día anterior.  
  
-Pasa que es hora de que se despierten -contestó Snape de mal humor. Esperó a que ambos jóvenes lo estuvieran mirando y, apenas tuvo su total atención, continuó-: Pasarán el día en la cama, en silencio, pensando en todo lo que hicieron. Winky se quedará con ustedes. Ambos chicos abrieron grande los ojos.  
  
-¿Todo el día? -preguntó Draco.  
  
-¿En silencio? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Están sordos? -les preguntó Snape.  
  
-No -contestó Harry con rabia-. ¿No cree que está exagerando?  
  
-Potter -contestó Snape en un murmuro amenazante-, si dices una palabra más te vas a arrepentir.  
  
-Pero... -interrumpió Draco.  
  
-Lo mismo corre para ti, Malfoy.  
  
-¡No puede mantenernos aquí abajo como si fuéramos prisioneros! -le gritó Harry.  
  
-No digas que no te lo advertí, Potter -le dijo Snape. De pronto tuvo una idea, y salió rápidamente del lugar (feliz, ya que nuevamente mataría dos pájaros de un tiro).  
  
Los dos chicos lo miraron preocupados mientras desaparecía, y se preocuparon todavía más cuando lo vieron volver con una sonrisa. Traía una caja con él.  
  
-Aquí hay unas semillas -explicó Snape-. Al final de este día las quiero todas peladas y contadas, y sin magia. ¿Entendido Potter?  
  
Harry lo miró con odio y no le respondió. ¿Acaso no le había prohibido que hablara? Pues se podía esperar sentado a que le contestara.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta, Potter.  
  
-¿Y no era que Harry no podía hablar? -Le dijo Draco burlonamente, entendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Acababa de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Él tampoco podía hablar. Snape lo miró levantando una ceja y, con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer otra caja (que ya tenía preparada a la intención de Draco, por cierto).  
  
-Tú te encargarás de esta otra, Malfoy -le respondió Snape con cara de triunfo. Luego se dio vuelta hacia la elfa-. Winky, ya entendiste las instrucciones. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, mandas a otro elfo a llamarme. No quiero que les saques los ojos de encima. Y si no te hacen caso, -hizo aparecer una tercera caja- les metes otro puñado de estas a sus cajas. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si señor -le respondió la elfa, tratando se ocultar su desagrado-. ¿Y donde quiere que pongan las semillas peladas?  
  
Snape se quedó mirando a la elfa. Lo práctico de la pregunta los sorprendió, y le hizo olvidar por unos segundos su mal humor. Con otro movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un par de grandes frascos de vidrio y un par de cajas.  
  
-Las semillas en los frascos, las cáscaras en las cajas -le respondió, y luego se fue.  
  
La elfa, que seguía con el par de bandejas en sus manos, se acercó a los chicos y se las pasó.  
  
-Tomen desayuno primero, después hacen lo de las semillas -les dijo. Luego hizo aparecer una silla entre ambas camas y se sentó a mirarlos.  
  
Harry y Draco comieron en silencio y con rabia. No podían creer esa injusticia. ¿Cómo podía dejarlos allí abajo todo el día? ¿Y prohibiéndoles hablar más encima? Ambos se esperaban alguna clase de represalia por lo del día anterior, pero encontraban aquello una exageración.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer y abrieron las cajas, lo poco de humor que les pudo haber quedado desapareció. Aquellas semillas eran muy pequeñas, no más grandes que granos de arroz. Pero al menos resultaron fáciles de pelar.  
  
Harry adoptó una forma de contarlas, a fin de no perder la cuenta. Draco se quedó mirándolo para entender. Al verlo, Harry le explicó su método lo mejor que pudo, con gestos. Winky se quedó mirándolos y sonrió. No pensaba decirles nada por eso, el señor profesor Snape había prohibido que hablaran, pero no que hicieran gestos.  
  
El método consistía en juntar grupitos de veinte semillas, y echarlas al frasco dejando una cascarita sobre la cama por cada una de ellas. Y por cada cinco cascaritas, dejaba una semilla aparte, que contaría al final, además de las cien que representaba.  
  
La explicación por medio de señas resultó muy divertida, y dio a lugar a que los dos chicos y la elfa (que observaba muy divertida la escena) se rieran mucho. Continuaron pelando y contando semillas, interrumpiendo de repente para hacer alguna mueca, como tomar una semilla y tratar de estrangularla, o como retar con señas a una semilla cuando se caía.  
  
Cuando llevaba un par de cientos, Harry le hizo señas a Draco para que le dijera la hora. Draco miró su reloj y le indicó: uno, luego cero, luego dos, luego uno. 'Deben ser las diez veintiuno', concluyó Harry. Este sería un largo día...  
  
  
  
Snape mientras tanto se encontraba en su despacho, con la foto que le había quitado a Malfoy la noche anterior sobre su escritorio. Por fin tenía tranquilidad para pensar en eso, con esos dos bien guardados y vigilados.  
  
No le había hecho mucha gracia dejarlos ahí encerrados, pero tenía que dejarlos en alguna parte, y en cama. Draco parecía mejor que como lo había visto en la noche, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguno se le enfermara, o a que se hicieran más daño en los pies. Había considerado dejarlos en la enfermería, que ya debía estar suficientemente ventilada. Pero ese lugar tenía ventanas, y no quería correr riesgos. Tampoco tenía deseos de buscar otro lugar sin ventanas, para poner las dos camas y volver a instalarlos. ¿Para qué molestarse? Si de todos modos tendría que volver a llevarlos a la mazmorra llegada la noche. Salvo que Albus llegara con otra solución, claro. De hecho: esperaba que llegara pronto, después de la lechuza que le había enviado en la madrugada.  
  
Al menos había encontrado una solución para la poción de Malfoy, y el ungüento de Potter. Ambas sustancias habían sido esparcidas sobre la superficie de la cáscara de aquellas semillas mediante un hechizo. Así, las semillas de la caja de Potter (que estaban cubiertas del ungüento) le curarían las manos, y la poción para mejorar el sistema inmune (que cubría las semillas de la caja de Malfoy) podría ser absorbida a través de su piel. Y Winky estaba ahí para impedir que se intercambiaran las cajas, o al menos eso esperaba.  
  
Pero todos esos pensamientos lo estaba desviando de su problema actual, que era aquella fotografía.  
  
¿Quién podía ser? En realidad podía ser cualquier persona, que haya tenido unos 16 o 17 años en junio de 1948. ¿O tal vez menos?  
  
Tomó la foto y la miró. El rostro le devolvió la mirada y le frunció el ceño. Apartó la foto de su vista con un gesto de espanto, reconociéndose. ¿Quién diablos era aquel muchacho? No recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna de sus fotos familiares. ¿Qué edad tendría ahora? Tomó una pluma y comenzó a sacar cuentas en un pergamino. Suponiendo que en la foto tuviera 17 años, eso querría decir que había nacido entre junio de 1930, y junio de 1931. Y ahora tendría... 63 o 64 años. Y si en chico de la foto tenía 16, entonces 62 o 63 años. En resumen, quien quiera que esa persona fuera, ahora tenía más de sesenta años, y de seguro que su aspecto tenía que ser diferente. Tomó nuevamente la foto y la miró, tratando de "envejecer" aquellos rasgos. Pero era muy difícil imaginar viejo a alguien que solo se ha visto en una fotografía, siendo adolescente.  
  
De pronto tuvo una idea: si ese hombre era pariente suyo, o del idiota de Black, podría tener el apellido "Snape" o "Black" en los registros de ingreso a Hogwarts. ¿En que año habría entrado? En junio de 1948 debía estar al final de su 6º o 7º año. Tal vez hasta 5º. Entonces debería revisar los nombres de los ingresados en septiembre de 1941, 1942 y 1943.  
  
Salió de su oficina con un paso decidido, rumbo al registro de alumnos. Buscó en los envejecidos pergaminos del archivo, hasta que dio con los ingresos de aquellos años. Buscó en la lista de 1941, sin encontrar ni Black, ni Snape, ni el apellido de su madre. Miró la lista de 1942, y luego la de 1943, sin encontrar nada. Miró incluso las de 1944 y 1945. Nada. Al menos no es pariente, pensó. Sin embargo... su rostro le resultaba demasiado parecido al de Black y al suyo propio.  
  
Caminó de vuelta a su despacho, buscando inspiración. Si al menos sus padres estuvieran vivos, podría preguntarles. Pero no tenía ni siquiera tíos, o hermanos a los que preguntarles (tanto él como sus padres habían sido hijos únicos). ¿Tal vez Albus supiera? Era posible que recordara a aquel alumno, de la época en que él hacía clases en Hogwarts.  
  
De pronto tuvo otra idea. Si de alguna manera Black y él estaban emparentados, podía descubrirlo. Recordaba haber leído, en alguna parte, de una poción para reconocer grados de parentesco. Era algo relacionado con la cercanía en el árbol genealógico. Corrió a su despacho y comenzó a buscar en sus libros con frenesí. ¿En donde era que lo había visto?  
  
Dos horas más tarde un elfo se apareció frente a él.  
  
-¿Les ocurrió algo? -preguntó preocupado al elfo, recordando de pronto a los chicos.  
  
-No lo sé, señor -respondió el elfo-. Solo vine a preguntarle si el señor iba a querer almorzar.  
  
-Si, claro -contestó Snape. Se le había pasado la hora.  
  
-¿Y quiere el señor algo en particular?  
  
-No, lo que tengan está bien -contestó Snape distraído por el libro que tenía en la mano, pues acababa de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el elfo desapareció, y volvió a los minutos con una bandeja. Estaba concentrado en la lectura.  
  
-¿Dónde pongo la bandeja, señor? -le preguntó el elfo.  
  
-Sobre el escritorio -respondió Snape sin mirar, haciendo un vago gesto en dirección a la mesa. De pronto miró en aquella dirección, y vio que la superficie de su escritorio estaba llena de libros. Así que los sacó y los dejó en el suelo. El elfo puso la bandeja sobre la superficie despejada y desapareció.  
  
Snape comenzó a comer y a pensar en lo que acababa de leer. No era una poción complicada, y tenía lo que necesitaba, salvo por uno de los ingredientes: sangre de Sirius Black. Aquella poción necesitaba sangre de las dos personas cuyo grado de parentesco se quería determinar. Se supone que, según el color del que se tornaba la poción al agregar ambas sangres, se podía saber si las personas eran padre-hijo, hermano-hermano, medio- hermanos, primos, etc. Había un diagrama que explicaba el cambio de color, mediante distancias en un árbol genealógico. No era complicado, pero ¿cómo diablos conseguiría sangre de Black? 


	19. Propósitos

Muchos saludos a todos, después de tantos días. A este capítulo le costó mucho ver la luz, ya que mi vida se ha vuelto caótica. Fue escrito a pedazos, en los momentos en que pude escribir.  
  
Gracias a Francia, por sus valiosos aportes. Siempre tan oportuna y rápida :)  
  
Naiko: gracias por tu review ^_^ En este capítulo va un poquito de Sirius, dedicado para ti especialmente. Aparecerá más extensamente en uno o dos capítulos, según mis cálculos.  
  
sailorangi: gracias por tus reviews :-) La curadera no fue del todo muggle, ya que el vino de colacuminata solo se hace en el mundo de los magos. Lo que pasó por la cabeza de Snape, cuando Harry y Draco le dieron las gracias fue "al fin y reconocen lo que hago por ellos". Por el misterio de las fotos, no te preocupes. Todo se va a saber en algún momento, pero no quiero embarrar la sorpresa ^_~. Cuando confesaron, Snape no estaba preocupado de indagar sobre las pasadas travesuras de Potter. Lo que quería era saber que diablos les había ocurrido, solo eso. Tus supuestos sobre lo que ocurrirá están bastante acertados, felicitaciones. Por lo de la "una de la mañana", en realidad suena bien de ambas formas, creo. Yo en general especifico "de la mañana" o "de la tarde", aunque sea obvio. Se evitan malentendidos, sobre todo si el que escucha no está muy concentrado. Pero dado que era de noche, el "de la mañana" estaba de más, lo reconozco ._. Por lo de los sueños de Harry, creo que son en tiempo real. Se conecta con la mente de Voldemort, en momentos en que este último tiene sus pensamientos más crueles. Snape está leyendo el libro de adivinación por motivos ajenos a Harry ;) Pero eso se sabrá en algunos capítulos más. Aquel libro volverá a aparecer jejeje. Snape no tiene sentimientos paternales en este fanfiction (aunque reconozco que hay ff muy buenos y entretenidos en que así es). Le deseó buenas noches, porque hasta un tipo frío y cruel como él se da cuenta de que el pobre chico no tuvo una buena noche, hasta ese momento. Supongo que a Snape tampoco le gusta soñar con Voldemort. ¿Quién desearía soñar con Voldemort? En todo caso, se ve lindo Snape siendo amable y tierno, coincido contigo ^_^ (me encanta Snape). Lo de las semillas, es absorción a través de la piel, como las cremas con vitaminas supongo. Así, la poción llega a la sangre sin necesidad de que se la beban. Si, piensa conseguir sangre de Sirius, aunque todavía no sabe como ¬_¬ Pero la sangre llegará jejeje. No se me había ocurrido eso de la sangre a distancia. Buena idea, aunque no es lo que tenía planeado y prefiero apegarme a mi punteo. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 19 Propósitos  
  
  
  
Severus Snape se encontraba pensando en posibles planes para obtener sangre de Black, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. 'Ese debe ser Albus', pensó al reconocer la forma de tocar (Además, nadie más sabía entrar a su estancia, aparte de los elfos).  
  
-Pasa, Albus -lo invitó.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entró sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba preocupado. Snape desapareció unos libros que ocupaban la silla frente a su escritorio y le hizo señas para que se sentara.  
  
-Gracias Severus -dijo Dumbledore tomando asiento-. ¿Y qué tal van las cosas por acá? Tu lechuza me dejó preocupado...  
  
-Han pasado algunas cosas, y también estoy preocupado. Verás... En primer lugar, ayer fui convocado. Cuando volví, noté que los chicos habían estado bebiendo y nadando. Estaban heridos y se enfermaron -comenzó a explicar Snape. Dumbledore lo miró inquieto.  
  
-¿Cómo así?  
  
-Pues se cortaron con una botella quebrada, y están resfriados. De hecho creo que Draco, a pesar de la poción que le di, está más que resfriado, ya que anoche estuvo con fiebre. El asunto es que como tú debes saber, Albus, yo no soy medimago. Los curé lo mejor que pude, pero creo que sería bueno que volviera la señora Pomfrey -contestó Snape. Dumbledore suspiró.  
  
-No sé cuando Poppy pueda regresar, Severus. ¿Dónde están los niños?  
  
-Los acomodé en la mazmorra que está justo debajo -le contestó Snape. Dumbledore abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír.  
  
-¿En las mazmorras de abajo? Pero Severus...  
  
-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Albus. Pero créeme que era la mejor solución. Solo deja que te explique... -lo interrumpió Snape.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Ayer, Los padres de Malfoy intentaron matar a su hijo -comenzó a explicar, mientras notaba que los ojos del anciano se ensombrecían-. Le enviaron una lechuza con una caja con un veneno volátil muy poderoso. Por suerte la lechuza no alcanzó a localizar a los chicos en el castillo y fui yo quien la recibió, cuando venía llegando a la enfermería. Si Malfoy hubiera abierto esa caja, ahora estaría muerto. Y probablemente Potter también, o cualquiera que hubiera estado con ellos  
  
Snape sacó la caja que había contenido el veneno, y la carta que la acompañaba, de un cajón. Se las entregó.  
  
-Ya veo... -respondió Dumbledore con voz apagada, mientras miraba las evidencias.  
  
-Es por eso que tenía que dejarlos en un lugar sin ventanas. Y la mazmorra de abajo está justo debajo de ésta, así podría yo estar cerca, ante cualquier eventualidad.  
  
-Está bien, Severus -le contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa comprensiva-. ¿Y donde están ahora?  
  
-Ahí mismo, en cama -contestó Snape.  
  
-¿Qué acaso no piensas dejarlos salir de ahí, Severus? -se inquietó Dumbledore.  
  
-Están enfermos y heridos, Albus. Tenían unos cortes en los pies y tuve que ponerles puntos. No es bueno que caminen por ahora.  
  
-Pero podrían descansar en otra parte, Severus.  
  
-Pensé que ahí estarían seguros -contestó Snape-. Pero si quieres los pongo en otra parte.  
  
-Creo que sería adecuado, aunque sea durante el día -contestó Dumbledore. Luego, comprendiendo la expresión de molestia en los ojos negros agregó-: sé que no quieres tener que vigilarlos, Severus. Pero guardarlos en un cajón con llave no está bien. Piensa que solo será por algunos días, hasta que encuentre otra solución.  
  
-No se si pueda soportar cuidar a Potter y a Malfoy todo el día, Albus. El poco tiempo que llevo con ellos ha sido una constante lucha. Se pelean, se meten en problemas, y hacen de un arte el poner a prueba mi paciencia. Anoche tuve que darles Veritaserum para que me dijeran qué les había pasado.  
  
-¿Les diste Veritaserum? -contestó Dumbledore mirándolo con incredulidad-. ¡Pero son niños, Severus!  
  
-Estaban heridos, Albus. Y después de lo del ataque con veneno, necesitaba saber que les había ocurrido. Y ninguno de los dos quería hablar -explicó Snape, molesto-. Si estoy a cargo de mantenerlos a salvo, no puedo permitir que me lo oculten si se ponen en peligro.  
  
-Está bien, Severus -suspiró Dumbledore-. Pero trata de tener un poco más de paciencia y tino. Si no te querían contar, era porque tenían miedo de tu reacción. Trata de que confíen en ti, y no uses esos... métodos... a menos de que sea por fuerza mayor.  
  
-Como usted diga, señor director -contestó Snape en un tono mordaz. Si era tan fácil, ¿por qué no se encargaba él?  
  
-Severus... -continuó Dumbledore sonriendo conciliatoriamente-. No se trata de que te tomes esto como una orden, o una maldición. Piensa que es un favor que me estás haciendo a mi, que soy tu amigo. Y míralos como a dos personas con las que tienes que convivir, por unos pocos días, y a las que tienes que proteger.  
  
Snape suspiró resignado.  
  
-Como tu digas, Albus. Trataré de tener más paciencia con ellos.  
  
-Así me gusta, Severus. ¿Y qué es eso de que "el otro tuvo una inquietante pesadilla"?  
  
-A si... -recordó Snape de pronto-. Potter tuvo una pesadilla anoche. Al parecer es de esas "visiones" que tiene, como cuando vio el "accidente" de Malfoy. Por lo que le entendí, vio anoche a Voldemort sacando el tarot, y por él se enteró de que Malfoy seguía vivo. Convocó a los Malfoy, y les ordenó que reclamaran a su hijo legalmente ante el ministerio, y que se lo llevaran.  
  
-¿Dio Harry algún detalle?  
  
-No. ¿Qué se puede hacer, Albus? ¿Podemos negarnos a entregarlo?  
  
-No -contestó Dumbledore apesadumbrado-. A menos que...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Dumbledore pasó un dedo por la carta de los padres de Draco Malfoy, con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.  
  
-No podemos guardarlo aquí legalmente, Severus. Pero tal vez podríamos conseguir que los Malfoy le entreguen la custodia del joven a algún otro pariente.  
  
-Ellos no harán eso, Albus -lo interrumpió Snape, como si estuviera diciendo tonterías.  
  
-No voluntariamente. Pero si con eso evitan ser acusados de intento de homicidio...  
  
Snape comprendió de pronto. Los Malfoy habían intentado matar a su hijo. ¡Y tenían pruebas!  
  
-Ya comprendo ¿Y tienes a algún pariente del chico en mente?  
  
-Creo que se me ocurre alguien. Hay una joven auror entre nuestros aliados, que según entiendo es una prima lejana de Draco Malfoy. Ella misma nos comentó con desagrado su parentesco con los Malfoy en una ocasión. Debe ser algo así como la hija de una prima segunda de su madre. Habría que obligar al padre de Draco a firmar un documento legal en que entregue el cuidado de Draco a esta parienta, a cambio de no denunciarlo por el intento de asesinato.  
  
-Es una lástima perder semejante oportunidad de meter a Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban -comentó Snape con pesar.  
  
-Si, pero peor sería dejarlo que matara a su propio hijo. ¿Cómo está el chico de ánimo?  
  
-No está tan mal, pero está triste. Incluso me pidió que le diera la caja y la carta. ¡Imagínate la clase de recuerdo de sus padres que el insensato quería conservar! Pero al menos su relación con Potter no ha sido tan mala. Se han peleado bastante, pero creo que se comienzan a llevar bien.  
  
-Por lo que me cuentas, ayer pasaron el día juntos bebiendo y nadando.  
  
-A eso me refiero. Y anoche, Potter me habló de él llamándolo "Draco".  
  
-Creo que le haría bien a Draco hacerse amigo de Harry. ¿No crees Severus? -comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
-Prefiero guardarme mi opinión -contestó Snape en un tono que daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo, y sin compartir en lo más mínimo la sonrisa del anciano. Sin embargo, debía admitir que, bajo la influencia de alguien como Potter, era muy poco probable de que Malfoy se pasara al lado de Voldemort. Eso si Voldemort lo quisiera entre sus mortifagos, claro (cosa muy improbable dado los recientes acontecimientos).  
  
-Deja que los muertos descansen, Severus. Harry no es James -comentó Dumbledore con pesar-. Bueno, me llevo la carta y la caja, y mañana resolveré lo de Draco. Tengo unos amigos en el ministerio que me ayudarán con el papeleo sin hacer publicidad. También hablaré con la joven.  
  
-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?  
  
-No. Pero, aunque llegó hace poco al grupo, es de fiar no te preocupes -contestó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa avezada. Se llama Laure Walters.  
  
-No me suena. ¿Querrá hacerse cargo de Draco? -preguntó Snape en un tono de duda.  
  
-Voy a hablar con ella y a explicarle todo. Confío en que comprenderá -respondió Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente (a Snape le quedó claro que el viejo mago sabía lo que estaba haciendo)-. No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, Severus. Pero me gustaría ver a Harry y Draco antes de irme.  
  
-Está bien, vamos. Pero antes de que vayamos te quiero explicar algo. Les pedí que se quedaran en cama todo el día, en silencio, pelando y contando semillas -comenzó a explicar Snape. Dumbledore lo miró con curiosidad-. Se supone que después de lo que hicieron ayer, de las numerosas peleas que han tenido, y de otro acontecimiento del que no te he hablado, tenía que castigarlos de alguna manera. Así que aproveché eso para obligarlos a descansar, y puse unas pociones que necesitaban en las semillas que tenían que pelar, para que las absorbieran a través de la piel y no tener que luchar con ellos. Además les pedí que no hablaran, porque no quería que Potter le contara a Malfoy lo del sueño.  
  
-Está bien, Severus -contestó el anciano con voz comprensiva-. No me tienes que dar tantas explicaciones. Si te los dejé es por que confío en ti.  
  
-A veces no lo parece -murmuró Snape para si mismo, pero el otro lo escuchó.  
  
-Confío en ti. Cuando te doy un consejo, Severus, es para ayudarte -contestó Dumbledore, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda-. Ahora vamos a verlos.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Draco continuaban pelando semillas. Ambos se veían bastante más repuestos, y sospechaban que aquellas semillas habían tenido algo que ver (Las manos de Harry estaban teñidas de un color verdoso, mientras que las de Draco estaban amarillas, a pesar de que las semillas de ambos eran las mismas).  
  
Los dos se divertían de vez en cuando, tirándose una que otra semilla (teniendo el cuidado de tirarla de vuelta cada vez, ya que sospechaban que a Snape no le haría gracia), mientras Winky no miraba. La elfina se encontraba sentada, aparentando de vez en cuando que se quedaba dormida, a fin de dejar jugar a los chicos. Sabía perfectamente que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ellos comenzaban a jugar, y ella no iba a impedírselos. Recordaba con tristeza al hijo de su ex amo, el señor Crouch, al que había cuidado durante tantos años, desde que era niño.  
  
Estaban en lo mejor de un partido de tenis entre cama y cama, usando las tapas de los frascos como raquetas, cuando aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta Dumbledore y Snape. El juego terminó al instante, con Harry pelando rápidamente la semilla que habían usado de pelota, mientras Draco comenzaba a pelar y contar semillas con fingida concentración y la elfina abría de inmediato los ojos.  
  
Dumbledore miró a los chicos divertido, mientras Snape conservaba una cara de neutralidad (solo el primero había alcanzado a divisar el juego).  
  
-¡Buenas tardes Winky! -saludó Dumbledore a la elfina, luego se dirigió a los jóvenes-. Buenas tardes Harry. Buenas tardes Draco. ¿Cómo se sienten?  
  
Harry y Winky lo saludaron con alegría; el primero, claro, sin decir una palabra por la presencia del profesor de pociones, conformándose con mover la mano y sonreír, mientras Draco respondía con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ya que nunca se había sentido cómodo en la presencia de Albus Dumbledore. Harry miró a Snape, como preguntándole si debía (o, más bien, podía) responder.  
  
-Está bien, pueden hablar -dijo Snape molesto.  
  
-Salvo por algunas heridas, yo estoy bien -contestó Harry de prisa-. ¿Vino solamente usted? -agregó con una expresión que dejaba a entender al anciano que estaba hablando de su padrino.  
  
-Si, vine solo -contestó Dumbledore-. ¿Cómo te sientes, Draco?  
  
-Bien... -contestó Draco sin saber muy bien qué decir-. ¿Le dijeron lo de... ? -continuó mirando por turnos a Snape y Dumbledore, dudando en el modo como continuar la frase.  
  
-Si, el profesor Snape ya me contó -le contestó Dumbledore con una voz que dejaba entender que se sentía involucrado con lo que había ocurrido-. Nos preocuparemos de eso.  
  
-¿Cuándo vuelve la señora Pomfrey? -interrumpió Harry.  
  
-No lo sabemos, Harry -contestó Dumbledore con voz triste-. Poppy está cuidando a su hermana, que por desgracia se encuentra gravemente enferma, y por ahora no puede volver. -Luego continuó, mirando a ambos chicos:- por ahora el profesor Snape se quedará con ustedes, y quiero que me prometan que le harán caso en todo. Me a contado de sus... su conducta y no quiero que se repita. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?  
  
Harry y Draco miraron un poco incómodos a ambos adultos, uno de los cuales se encontraba callado, con los brazos cruzados, confundiéndose con el fondo y sin participar en la conversación, y luego dijeron que sí con la cabeza. Luego Harry le hizo signos para que se acercara. Dumbledore se acercó para que Harry pudiera hablarle al oído.  
  
-¿Cómo está mi padrino? -murmuró Harry.  
  
-Bien -murmuró Dumbledore al oído del chico (haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su barba)-. Y te manda saludos. Vendrá a penas pueda, y tratará de pasar a buscar tus cosas para traértelas. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Si... -agregó Harry dudando un poco como formular lo que quería preguntar- ¿conoce usted algún hechizo para curar cortes?  
  
-No, lo siento -murmuró el anciano con pena-. Pero estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape hizo un buen trabajo, ya que no es primera vez que tiene que hacer algo así. Solo hazle caso en todo, y te pondrás bien. ¿Ok?  
  
-Bueno... -contestó Harry resignado.  
  
-Bien, será mejor que me vaya -dijo Dumbledore volviendo a hablar en voz alta-. Cuídense mucho y no olviden lo que les pedí. Luego se dirigió a Snape y le murmuró al oído-: por favor no los dejes todo el día encerrados aquí.  
  
Snape asintió con la cabeza. Luego Dumbledore le sonrió y en voz alta agregó:  
  
-No te preocupes por acompañarme, Severus, Conozco el camino.  
  
  
  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió igual que la mañana para los chicos. Aunque los juegos de la mañana no se repitieron con tanta frecuencia, ambos comenzaban a sentirse más a gusto en la presencia del otro. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Harry y Draco habían terminado con sus semillas. Habían contado 75598 y 76044 respectivamente (lástima que en ambas cajas había 75897 semillas; pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia, ya que eso ni Snape lo sabía). Dobby estaba con ellos en ese momento, para permitir a Winky que fuera a descansar (durante todo el día había ido a relevarla, para no dejar a uno de los chicos solos cuando uno de ellos tenía que salir).  
  
Después de comer, Snape llegó a verlos. Constató aliviado que ambos se encontraban mejor. Si la noche no traía nuevas sorpresas, no habría problema en que los jóvenes se levantaran al otro día. Aceptó las semillas y el recuento sin comentar nada, y permitió que el elfo se fuera a descansar.  
  
Cuando se hubo ido, les preguntó si querían alguna poción para el dolor. Pero como a ninguno le dolía nada, se fue recomendándoles que lo despertaran si algo sucedía.  
  
Cuando quedaron solos, ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-Por fin... -comentó Harry.  
  
-Si, vaya día aburrido.  
  
-¿Nos dejará por fin salir mañana? ¡siento como si hubiera estado en esta mazmorra por siglos! Aquí adentro no se sabe si es de día o es de noche. Uno pierde la noción del tiempo.  
  
-Espero que no se le ocurra dejarnos aquí encerrados. Al menos no tiene por qué quejarse por nosotros hoy. Hicimos todo lo que nos pidió.  
  
-¿Y qué haremos si se le ocurre dejarnos encerrados?  
  
-Hay que pensar en algo... -murmuró Draco concentrado.  
  
-¿Qué se te ocurre?  
  
-Nada todavía.  
  
-Habría que distraer al elfo, si nos deja vigilados.  
  
-Harry... Y si lográramos escaparnos un rato ¿qué haríamos? ¿dónde iríamos?  
  
-Buena pregunta... Sin beber, me encantaría ir a nadar. Aunque también me gustaría jugar Quidditch. Lástima no tener mi escoba. -comentó Harry con pesar.  
  
-Yo tampoco tengo mi escoba -agregó Draco triste.  
  
-Pero, si lográramos salir, podríamos usar un par de escobas del colegio.  
  
-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Draco dudoso.  
  
-Estoy seguro -dijo Harry sonriendo-. Cuando llegué, saqué una del armario de las escobas, volé un rato, y luego la dejé donde mismo. Solo necesito llevar mi varita para poder abrirlo.  
  
-Ah -suspiró Draco, lamentando cada vez más no tener una varita.  
  
-No te preocupes, Draco. Yo me encargo de esa parte -dijo Harry a modo de consuelo-. Ahora nos queda ver que hacemos para poder salir.  
  
-¿Y si inmovilizamos al elfo? ¡Tienes una varita!  
  
-No sé... -contestó Harry dudando-. Los elfos también hacen magia, y no creo que uno de ellos se deje inmovilizar con un hechizo sin hacer nada.  
  
-Pero si es Winky, podemos inmovilizarla cuando se quede dormida -dijo Draco sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-. Así, la dejamos aquí bien tranquila, mientras salimos a estirar las piernas. Luego volvemos y le modificamos la memoria.  
  
Harry lo miró sorprendido, por la sangre fría que demostraba.  
  
-Yo puedo hacerlo si tu no quieres -agregó Draco viendo su cara. Pero me tendrías que dejar usar tu varita.  
  
Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin contestar.  
  
-Vamos, Harry. No le haremos daño al elfo. Y si no volamos muy alto, nadie tiene porqué vernos.  
  
-Está bien -accedió Harry finalmente.  
  
-¿Hecho entonces?  
  
-¡Hecho! -contestó Harry sonriendo, ante la perspectiva de volar un rato al otro día.  
  
-Buenas noches entonces, Harry -dijo Draco acostándose y cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Draco... -comenzó a decir Harry. Luego se detuvo. Había tenido la intención de contarle lo del sueño. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Draco no tenía idea de sus "sueños" con Voldemort. Y tal vez no sería buena idea contarle nada sobre esa extraña capacidad todavía. Con un Malfoy, uno nunca sabía...  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos nuevamente.  
  
-Buenas noches -contestó Harry finalmente, acostándose y dándole la espalda-. Que duermas bien.  
  
-Tú también, Harry -contestó Draco sonriendo.  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente encontró a Dumbledore saludando amenamente a un perro que bebía agua del lavaplatos, al entrar a una cocina.  
  
-Buenos días Hocicos -saludó el anciano alegremente.  
  
-Buenos días Albus -contestó Sirius, transformándose en hombre al ver quién era. Casi inmediatamente agregó-. Por fin podemos hablar. ¿Cómo estaba Harry?  
  
-Está bien, aunque con algunas heridas que el mismo se hizo.  
  
-¿Herido? -preguntó Sirius preocupado.  
  
-Si, pero Snape lo está cuidando, no te preocupes -se rió el anciano.  
  
-ESO, es precisamente lo que me preocupa -gruñó Sirius, muy parecido a como lo hubiera hecho un perro.  
  
-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Severus lo está cuidando muy bien -contestó Dumbledore divertido-. Tal vez demasiado bien... -agregó dudoso.  
  
-¿Demasiado bien? -preguntó Sirius extrañado-. ¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Sobreprotección. A eso me refiero. Creo que tiene demasiado miedo de que algo les pase. Me refiero a Harry y al chico que salvaste, Draco.  
  
-Ah -contestó Sirius extrañado-. De todos modos me hubiera gustado que me dejaras a mi cuidarlo.  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo prescindir de ti -le contestó Dumbledore triste-. De hecho, ¿no deberías estar partiendo?  
  
-Si, es verdad -contestó Sirius mirando la hora-. Deséame suerte, Albus.  
  
-Que te vaya bien -le sonrió el anciano, mientras miraba la cola del perro negro desaparecer por la puerta. Luego agregó, hablando para si mismo:- yo también debería estar partiendo. Como odio a ese Lucius Malfoy... Solo espero que todo marche como lo planeamos.  
  
Y con un suspiro, el mago desapareció.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape se lavaba los dientes pensativo. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer hoy, si tenía que estarse preocupando de Malfoy y Potter? Escupió con furia en el lavamanos. ¡Como deseaba volver a tener sus vacaciones para él mismo! Le hubiera gustado poder disponer del día como se le daba la gana, hacer sus cosas.  
  
Pero Albus confiaba en él, y antes hubiera muerto que fallarle.  
  
-¡Albus! ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras aquí?  
  
-No sé si te sirva -le respondió de pronto su espejo, mientras Snape se enjuagaba la boca-, pero si tú tuvieras al edad de ellos ¿qué querrías hacer?  
  
-Tú no te metas -le respondió Snape.  
  
El hombre salió pensativo del baño. Una solución sería dejarlos en cama, pero no tenía como justificarlo esta vez. También podía levarlos al laboratorio de fotografía, para que continuaran ordenando fotos. Pero eso significaba que los chicos tendrían que estar parados, caminando. No, esa tampoco era una solución, al menos por ahora.  
  
Lo otro era llevarlos a la biblioteca, para que leyeran. Podría servir, al menos por algunas horas. Estarían sentados la mayor parte del tiempo, y él podría leer un rato mientras tanto. Pero y el resto del día, ¿qué?  
  
Snape cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Si solo esos chicos no buscaran los problemas... Miró la hora, ya era hora de que los fuera a despertar. Llamó a Winky, quien apareció de inmediato.  
  
-¿Me llamaba, señor?  
  
-Si. Trae por favor desayuno para mi y los jóvenes. Puedes dejarlo en la mesa, en una media hora más.  
  
-Si señor.  
  
La elfina desapareció al instante, y Snape se dirigió a la mazmorra de abajo, repitiendo en su mente lo que le había prometido a Albus.  
  
  
  
Cuando Harry y Draco se despertaron, miraron intrigados a Snape. Ningún elfo venía con él. ¿Significaba eso que los dejaría salir?  
  
-Buenos días -los saludó Snape tratando de parecer cordial-. ¿Cómo se sienten?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Esto hizo que ambos se rieran.  
  
-¿Podemos levantarnos? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry.  
  
Ambos chicos miraron al hombre con ojos expectantes.  
  
-Si, justamente venía a decirles que se levantaran, y subieran a tomar desayuno. Pero antes, quiero que me respondan una pregunta, y con toda franqueza: ¿Tenían intenciones de hacer algo hoy, a escondidas mía? ¿Han planeado algo?  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron.  
  
-No, nada -mintió Draco.  
  
-Pueden contarme -insistió Snape tratando de sonreír (sin resultado)-. No pasará nada, me digan lo que me digan. Y necesito asegurarme de que no correrán peligro.  
  
-No hemos planeado nada -insistió Harry. No estaba tan loco como para contarle a Snape sobre la conversación de la noche anterior con Draco.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
  
  
El desayuno estaba silencioso. Snape miraba de reojo a ambos chicos cada vez que tomaban leche. Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, rompió el silencio:  
  
-¿Tenían algún plan para hoy?  
  
-Volar un rato -respondió Draco, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
-Jugar Quidditch -respondió Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, luego miraron los vasos vacíos de leche, y finalmente (con el ceño fruncido) miraron a Snape. Antes de que dijeran nada, Snape respondió:  
  
-Está bien, entonces iremos al campo de Quidditch -dijo como si estuviera diciendo que el agua moja. Draco y Harry se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Habían oído bien?  
  
  
  
N/A: que los que quieran pelea y lucha de poderes levanten la mano derecha, y los que quieran paz y armonía entre los personajes levanten la otra jajaja. Es una broma, claro. 


	20. ¿Y qué hacemos hoy?

¡Saludos a todos los valientes, que han perseverado hasta el capítulo 20!  
  
Siempre se me olvida: todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.  
  
Gracias a Francia, por encontrar, y gentilmente indicarme, las patinadas que me mando al escribir.  
  
Hedwig : gracias por tu review. Como vez, sigo así jajaja ^_^. En este capítulo, no pude evitar que lo peor saliera de mi, forzando a estos pobres personajes a pasar malos ratos.  
  
Klozz : gracias por tu review. Veo que votaste por la paz. Muahahaha, lo siento... Tu nombre me recuerda a un personaje de un juego que se llama "The Neverhood". Klog se llamaba, si mi memoria no me falla. Aunque no tiene nada que ver: recomiendo ese juego.  
  
Naiko : ¡gracias! Lo de las fotos ya se sabrá jejeje... paciencia. Si, irán de nuevo al laboratorio de fotografía. Voldemort está esperando que le traigan a Draco en una bandeja; y de Harry, ya se encargará, no lo ha olvidado. Tampoco es tan fácil como ir a Hogwarts, y sacarlo de la mano ¿no? /*vero jimenez sonríe maquiavélicamente */ En este capítulo, tendremos noticias de Hermione. Veo que también quieres paz y armonía en el mundo ;D bueno, en este capítulo hay avenencias, y desavenencias, como siempre en la vida. Aunque, según Francia, deberían canonizar a Snape después de este capítulo.  
  
amhy potter : Tienes una risa muy contagiosa .....JAJAJAJAJA..... /*vero jimenez no puede parar de reírse */. Gracias por tu review. Espero que esté capítulo te guste.  
  
Luthien : gracias por tu review. Lo siento, no creo que Snape se "encariñe" con Harry, ni menos que lo adopte. Pero aprenderá a apreciarlo, a pesar de ser el hijo de James Potter.  
  
Enya : ¡Guau! Aprecio que te haya gustado tanto. Si, SS, DM y HP mejorarán el trato entre ellos, aunque sin llegar a amarse como una familia. Es una cuestión de naturaleza, aunque los tres tienen algo en común: falta de afecto. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ : ¡Que gusto que estés de vuelta! Yo lo estoy pasando bien, aunque durante enero he estado trabajando. Por eso he escrito mucho menos seguido. ¿Se nota no? Bueno, no siempre se tiene en la vida todo lo que se quiere. Pero no me quejo, porque el trabajo me gusta. Lástima que solo sea durante enero /*vero jimenez suspira */ Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 20 ¿Y qué hacemos hoy?  
  
Draco y Harry quedaron deslumbrados con la luz de la mañana cuando salieron. El día estaba hermoso. Se sentían algo extraños mientras avanzaban, levitados por Snape, quién cargaba un libro que Harry reconoció como el de adivinación, que había visto sobre su velador.  
  
Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, fue el mismo Snape quien fue a buscar un par de escobas, y las pelotas para el juego.  
  
-Bueno, no vuelen muy alto, no se agiten mucho, y eviten apoyar los pies -les dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una grada desde la que tenía una buena visibilidad de todo el campo. Luego abrió el libro que traía y se puso a leer.  
  
Los chicos tomaron, de común acuerdo, la Snitch.  
  
-A ver quien la atrapa más veces -comentó Draco, sintiendo volver algo de su antigua rivalidad.  
  
-O más rápido -comentó Harry sintiendo los mismo.  
  
-Voy a soltarla -dijo Draco, quien tenía la Snitch en la mano-. A la cuenta de 20, ambos salimos a buscarla.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Draco la soltó, y ambos comenzaron a contar mirándose a los ojos para controlar que ni el uno ni el otro miraban por donde iba la pequeña pelota. Pero a la cuenta de 17, Draco salió volando sin esperar el plazo convenido.  
  
-Idiota, ya verás... -gruñó Harry volando tras él.  
  
  
  
El juego continuó por un par de horas. Minuto a minuto, la competencia entre ambos se estaba volviendo más violenta y más sucia. A pesar de que las escobas de ambos eran iguales, Harry había logrado atrapar la Snitch más veces que Draco, y en general más rápido también, aunque por poco. Esto había provocado que Draco intentara cada vez trucos más sucios, y que Harry, molesto, comenzara a burlarse de él cada vez que la atrapaba.  
  
Snape, mientras tanto, continuaba leyendo. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista, y no viendo más que un juego, volvía a la lectura.  
  
De pronto, Draco, quien acababa de atrapar la Snitch en esa ocasión, voló con ella hacia el borde del campo y la lanzó de modo que se fuera a volar fuera de él.  
  
-A ver si ahora la atrapas -le gritó desafiante a Harry.  
  
-Eres un imbécil, Draco. No podemos ir a buscarla allá afuera. ¿Qué le diremos a Snape ahora?  
  
-No tenemos que decirle nada, no está mirando hacia acá. Solo ve, búscala, y encuéntrala de ese modo tan rápido como siempre te jactas -lo desafió nuevamente-. ¿Acaso no te crees capaz?  
  
-Tú la soltaste fuera del campo, así que ve a buscarla tú -le dijo Harry cada vez más molesto. Tenía deseos de ir a buscarla y callar a Draco, pero sabía que el otro solo quería causarle problemas con Snape, como venganza por haberle ganado.  
  
Viendo que Harry no picaba, Draco se dio por vencido.  
  
-Entonces, usa tu varita y recupérala -lo desafió.  
  
-¿Y cómo? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Como me asombras, Harry -lo miró Draco con fingida incredulidad-. Tú, el gran Harry Potter, el que pudo quitarle el huevo a aquella dragona en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no sabe como atraer hacia si mismo una pequeña pelotita...  
  
-¿Y tú crees que se pueda convocar la Snitch como si fuera un objeto cualquiera? -le preguntó Harry dudoso.  
  
-Creo que no nos queda otra solución, más que intentarlo -le contestó Draco, mirando por encima del borde de las gradas hacia el parque.  
  
-Si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil, ahora no tendríamos este problema... -le contestó Harry con rencor.  
  
-Era una broma -le contestó Draco. Ya no estaba molesto como hace un rato por ir perdiendo. Ahora solo quería recuperar la Snitch y no tener problemas. Se sentía un poco molesto consigo mismo, por haberse dejado llevar, y estar perdiendo esa pseudo amistad que había logrado con Harry.  
  
-Está bien -le contestó Harry, suavizado al ver que el otro ya no lo estaba provocando-. Pero, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?  
  
-No lo sé, Harry -le contestó Draco-. Intenta el encantamiento convocador, no pierdes nada.  
  
-No lo sé -le respondió Harry mientras miraba preocupado a Snape-. No sé si le parezca buena idea que haga magia. Se supone que no podemos.  
  
-Pero no te ha quitado la varita, ¿no? Tú mismo me dijiste que él te había dejado usar magia con lo de las fotos.  
  
-Si, pero aquí... cualquiera podría vernos -le contestó Harry preocupado mirando alrededor.  
  
-Entonces préstame tu varita y yo lo hago -se ofreció Draco, dispuesto a asumir él mismo el riesgo.  
  
-¡No te dije que tuviera miedo! -le contestó Harry molesto.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Yo no dije que tuvieras miedo -contestó el otro en modo conciliador-. Pero como yo la había lanzado, estaba dispuesto a asumir la culpa yo.  
  
-Ah, bueno -contestó Harry mirando para otro lado.  
  
En ese momento, una lechuza blanca se acercó volando hacia ellos. Harry la reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-¡Hedwig! -le gritó alegremente, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos para que se posara en él.  
  
Pero la lechuza no alcanzó a hacerlo, porque inmediatamente un rayo de luz tocó a la lechuza, quien pareció cambiar su plan inicial de ir hacia su amo y cambió la trayectoria. Draco y Harry vieron consternados como la lechuza dócilmente se paraba junto a Snape (que tenía su varita en la mano, y se la guardaba en el bolsillo), y le estiraba la pata en la que tenía un pergamino.  
  
Harry sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle dentro de las venas y, enceguecido de odio, se fue volando velozmente hacia Snape, con la firme intención de maldecirlo con lo primero que se le cruzara por la mente si se le ocurría leer la carta (que suponía era de Hermione). Draco se fue volando detrás de él, preocupado por su reacción.  
  
Cuando llegó junto a Snape, éste último terminaba de desatarle con cuidado el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Indignado, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape.  
  
-No se atreva a leer mi carta -lo amenazó Harry temblando de furia.  
  
-Baja eso, Potter -le dijo Snape con calma, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Cálmate Harry -le dijo Draco, que estaba detrás de él-. Solo va a verificar que es segura.  
  
-Baja tu varita ahora -insistió Snape con algo de amenaza en su voz esta vez, y sin soltar el pergamino.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no la va a leer, Harry -insistió también Draco, tratando de calmarlo-. Solo la va a revisar. Recuerda lo que casi me pasó a mi...  
  
Harry finalmente cedió, y bajó su varita. Snape se acercó, la tomó, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Luego sacó nuevamente la de él, y comenzó a lanzar algunos encantamientos sobre el pergamino. Finalmente, pareció satisfecho y lo abrió. Una rápida mirada le permitió reconocer la esmerada letra de Granger. Ya tranquilo, se la entregó a Harry.  
  
-Toma -le dijo simplemente.  
  
Harry tomó el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. No quería leerla en ese momento. A pesar de que entendía por qué Snape lo había hecho, estaba tratando de contener lágrimas de rabia. Deseaba poder desaparecer, y aparecer junto a su padrino.  
  
-Bueno, ya es tarde. Pásenme las escobas y las pelotas.  
  
Fue entonces cuando recordaron que no habían recuperado la Snitch. Harry sintió como su rabia daba paso a la inquietud.  
  
-Cuando llegó la lechuza, estábamos buscándola -mintió Draco rápidamente.  
  
-Está bien -respondió Snape sin notarlo. Luego apuntó su varita al cielo- ¡Accio Snitch!  
  
La pequeña pelota dorada se asomó desde el borde superior de las gradas y voló hacia ellos. Snape miró extrañado, preguntándose que diablos hacía la Snitch fuera del campo. Miró a los chicos que miraban para otro lado.  
  
-¿Porqué estaba la Snitch fuera del campo? -preguntó-. ¿Volaron afuera?  
  
-No, no salimos del campo -respondió Draco-. Accidentalmente la lancé fuera.  
  
-¿Accidentalmente? -preguntó burlonamente Snape-. ¿Debo recordarte, Malfoy, que la Snitch no se lanza?  
  
Draco se quedó callado. Intuía que era preferible no responder.  
  
-Fue un accidente -intervino Harry. Draco lo miró extrañado. ¿Acaso estaba defendiéndolo?  
  
-¿Y como pensaban ir a buscarla?  
  
-Nos estábamos preguntando eso cuando llegó Hedwig -contestó Harry apuntando a la lechuza, que ululó feliz al ver que la miraba-. Pero no íbamos a salir volando sin preguntarle, no se preocupe. De hecho, Draco me había sugerido que usara el encantamiento convocador, pero no sabíamos si funcionaría.  
  
-No funcionaría durante un partido de quidditch, -contestó Snape-, ya que normalmente, en un partido, las pelotas están protegidas para que nadie haga trampa.  
  
-Ah -contestó Draco decepcionado, que ya veía las inmensas posibilidades que el hechizo convocador tendría en un partido de quidditch.  
  
-Lo siento, Draco... -contestó Harry riendo, al ver su cara de decepción.  
  
Snape guardó todo y los levitó de vuelta, repitiendo mentalmente durante el camino, la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore. 'Lo que ocurrió fue solo un accidente, no tenían intenciones de salir', se obligó a pensar.  
  
  
  
-Creo que debe aceptar -le murmuró al oído su abogado.  
  
Lucius Malfoy apretó la mandíbula, reteniendo su mano para no coger su varita. No podía hacer eso frente a dos personas del ministerio. Aunque la idea de robar esa maldita carta que le había enviado a su hijo y la caja eran tentadoras. Podría luego usar el encantamiento obliviate... Pero era muy arriesgado, sobre todo con Dumbledore frente a él. ¡Como odiaba a ese vejete! Tomó la pluma, y firmó los papeles que le presentaban. Tendría que entregarle a Draco a esa prima de Narcisa ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Y darle muchos galeones para los gastos del chico. Cuando su señor se enterara... No quería ni pensarlo. Tal vez hubiera preferido ir a Azkaban, pero corría el riesgo de que lo condenaran al beso, y eso ¡jamás!. Al menos, donde esa mujer, su hijo estaría más asequible. Al menos no estaría en Hogwarts...  
  
-Esto no se quedará así -lanzó Lucius Malfoy, mirando con odio y altanería a Dumbledore. Luego se fue, con su túnica ondeando detrás de él, y su abogado pisándole los talones.  
  
Dumbledore suspiró. Aunque el problema parecía resuelto, sabía que Lucius Malfoy, y Voldemort, no se quedarían tan tranquilos después de esto. Al menos Laure había aceptado de inmediato hacerse cargo de Draco, a pesar de ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y a pesar de saber los grandes riesgos que eso implicaba.  
  
-Gracias -les dijo el anciano a sus amigos del ministerio-. Guarden muy bien esos papeles.  
  
-No se preocupe, -contestó uno de ellos-. Están protegidos y de todos modos guardaremos varias copias en distintos lugares. Aquí tiene una para que la guarde usted.  
  
-Gracias -respondió Dumbledore guardando el papel un bolsillo de su túnica (que quedaba perfectamente disimulado con un pliegue de la tela)-. Bueno, ahora debo irme a buscar a Laure. Muchas gracias nuevamente.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días Severus -saludó una voz que hizo saltar a los dos chicos, desde un corredor lateral.  
  
-Buenos días, Minerva -contestó Snape de mala gana-. ¿Por aquí tan pronto?  
  
-Buenos días señor Severus -saludó una niñita que se encontraba junto a McGonagall, haciendo saltar a Snape y a los chicos. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes.  
  
-Mi sobrina, Amanda -la presentó McGonagall (sin responder a la pregunta insidiosa de su colega). Luego presentó al extraño trío-. Ellos son Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, y el profesor Snape.  
  
-¡Buenos días! -saludó entusiasta Amanda, moviendo la mano aceleradamente de lado a lado para saludar a los tres.  
  
El hombre y los dos chicos la saludaron, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo. La chica parecía tener alrededor de siete, u ocho años.  
  
-Me gustaría conversar contigo -dijo la bruja a Snape, mientras miraba con curiosidad a Harry y a Draco. Claramente no se esperaba encontrar a ese par en Hogwarts, durante las vacaciones de verano.  
  
-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, Minerva.  
  
  
  
El trío almorzó como en el desayuno, casi en completo silencio. A pesar de la sed que tenían, ni Harry ni Draco se atrevían a probar el jugo de calabaza. No tenían nada que ocultar, o nada que se acordaran, pero ninguno de los dos quería correr riesgos.  
  
-No lo he envenenado -comentó Snape, quien había notado que los chicos no habían probado el jugo.  
  
-No se arriesgaría a matarnos -se burló Harry, antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió por haberse dejado llevar. Snape, comparado a como era normalmente con él, había sido muy amable. Se mordió la lengua, mientras Draco lo miró sorprendido, por lo osada de su respuesta.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo rápidamente Harry, antes de que Snape alcanzara a contestar. Al ver los ojos llenos de odio del hombre, corrió la vista y de un trago se tomó la mitad del vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
-No quiero volver a escucharte por el resto de la tarde, Potter -dijo simplemente Snape.  
  
  
  
Pero cuando las cosas están mal, a veces mejoran. Esta era una de esas ocasiones. Para el postre, Galdy había traído sandía. Mientras los tres comían, en silencio y sin que Snape les prestara la menor atención, Harry se había divertido cavando túneles en su trozo de sandía. Draco, mirando lo que estaba haciendo Harry, comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Disimuladamente, lanzó una pepa de sandía hacia una de las cavernas recién talladas en la sandía de Harry, quién de inmediato hizo lo mismo. Draco comenzó a alinear las semillas en su trozo de sandía, como si fueran soldados dispuestos a defender su fortaleza. Harry se rió disimuladamente, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Al poco rato comenzó una batalla. Las pepas iban y venían entre plato y plato, en una silenciosa batalla.  
  
Snape lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada. Aunque no lo demostraba, se sintió de pronto sumamente cansado. 'Supongo que Albus no haría nada en este caso', pensó, y siguió comiendo en silencio sin intervenir. Aunque le resultaba desagradable comer frente a dos personas lanzándose semillas, al menos se estaban distrayendo de un modo que no ponía en peligro sus vidas.  
  
Motivada por la falta de reacción por parte de Snape, la batalla comenzó a tomar mayores proporciones. Harry y Draco se reían, cada vez que uno de sus soldados lograba entrar en una de las cavernas del enemigo. De pronto, una de las semillas cayó en el plato de Snape (ninguno de los chicos sabía de quien era, ya que en ese momento ambos habían lanzado).  
  
-Basta -interrumpió molesto el mago, dejando de comer-. Bajen a dormir un rato.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se pararon y esperaron. Snape llamó a un elfo, y cuando éste hubo desaparecido con los restos del almuerzo, se quedó mirando a los chicos que permanecían ahí, parados.  
  
-¿Qué no me escucharon? -les dijo con brusquedad.  
  
-¿No nos va a levitar? -se atrevió a preguntar Draco.  
  
Snape suspiró, pasándose la mano por la cara. Contó hasta diez y, finalmente, tomó su varita y los levitó.  
  
  
  
Snape acababa de volver a la sala, después de haber dejado a Potter y Malfoy abajo (y de haberles advertido que no salieran). Esperaba tener ahora un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque quería aprovechar esos momentos de paz para hacer algo, la idea de dormir también le atraía. Se sentía muy cansado. Esos dos lo agotaban... iba entrando a su dormitorio cuando escuchó al enano de piedra que cuidaba la entrada discutir con alguien. Reconoció la voz de Minerva McGonagall. Maldiciendo su suerte fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Siempre tan oportuna -comentó sin ocultar la ironía de sus palabras.  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte, Severus -comentó la bruja con igual ironía, molesta por el recibimiento-. ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar, o vamos a conversar aquí en el pasillo?  
  
Snape suspiró, resignándose a perder ese anhelado momento de paz, conversando con McGonagall. Con un gesto brusco le indicó que entrara, y luego cerró la puerta. McGonagall se sentó sin esperar a que la invitaran.  
  
-¿Y de que querías hablar? -preguntó Severus, a pesar de que ya se imaginaba por lo que venía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida esa bruja?  
  
-Voy a ir directo al grano. ¿Qué hacías tú con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué están aquí en Hogwarts?  
  
-Porque Dumbledore me encargó que los cuidara, porque Dumbledore los trajo -respondió mordazmente-. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Sé más específico, Severus -contestó ella molesta.  
  
-Están aquí por la propia seguridad de ellos. ¿Y tú Minerva? ¿Por qué deleitas a Hogwarts, tan pronto, con tu presencia? -agregó sarcásticamente para cambiar de tema.  
  
-Tengo que preparar todo para lo del taller de teatro. Y, de todos modos, solo voy a estar viniendo por el día. No pienso quedarme.  
  
-¿Y esa sobrina tuya vino para ayudarte? -preguntó Snape burlonamente-. ¿Adonde está?  
  
-Esa sobrina mía tiene nombre, Severus. Se llama Amanda.  
  
-Ok ¿Y donde dijiste que estaba esa... Amanda?  
  
-Descansando, Severus -contestó ella molesta-. Pero eso me desvía del tema. Todavía no me has explicado lo de Potter y Malfoy.  
  
-¿Y porqué se supone que tendría que explicártelo a ti? -se burló Snape.  
  
-Porque me preocupa. Por eso.  
  
-Si Dumbledore no te lo dijo, no voy a ser yo el que reparta el chisme.  
  
-¿QUÉ INSINÚAS SEVERUS SNAPE? -dijo la bruja parándose.  
  
-Que deberías vivir tu vida, y dejar que el resto viva la suya, MINERVA -le contestó Snape, con la voz más cáustica que tenía.  
  
-No entiendo a qué vine -murmuró McGonagall dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-A saciar tu maldita curiosidad -murmuró Snape para si mismo. Pero McGonagall lo escuchó.  
  
-Eres insoportable, con razón estás solo... -dijo ella saliendo.  
  
Snape se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por unos segundos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, ese comentario le había causado la misma sensación que un cruciatus apuntado al estómago.  
  
-Severus Snape, -se dijo a si mismo-, no permitas que esa bruja vieja y chismosa te amargue la tarde.  
  
Y tras esto se fue a su dormitorio, decidido a dormir un rato.  
  
  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, y disimuladamente constató que Draco se había quedado dormido. Satisfecho, sacó la carta de Hermione de su bolsillo.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones en Hogwarts. Supongo que has aprovechado el tener la biblioteca a tu disposición, con tanto tiempo libre para leer.  
  
Yo estoy en Bulgaria, en casa de Viktor. Al principio mis padres no me querían dejar venir, pero los padres de Viktor vinieron a mi casa, y terminaron convenciéndolos de que me cuidarían bien.  
  
Bulgaria es muy interesante. La familia de Viktor vive cerca te la frontera con Grecia, y ya hemos ido en dos ocasiones a visitar lugares muy interesantes en ese país. Viktor me ha enseñado a tomar fotografías mágicas, y he tomado muchas (en Bulgaria y Grecia). Estoy ansiosa por verlos, a ti y a Ron, y mostrárselas. ¡Los extraño tanto! Espero poder ir a La Madriguera, aunque Ron me ha escrito que no se encuentran allá. Como sea, espero verte pronto.  
  
Besos de  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry leyó la carta tres veces, antes de cerrar los ojos, con nostalgia. Como extrañaba a sus amigos. Aunque sus vacaciones habían sido mejores que en años anteriores, sin tener que vivir con los Dursley, tampoco podía decir que era feliz. Draco Malfoy y Snape no eran, precisamente, una grata compañía. Deseó por un momento ser otra persona, y pasar unas vacaciones anónimas, con una familia propia, o con amigos.  
  
Deseaba contestarle a Hermione, pero para eso necesitaba a Hedwig. Y quien sabe cuando podría ir a la pajarera. Además, no quería que su lechuza volviera a marcharse por tantos días. Tenerla cerca, aunque no pudiera verla, le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.  
  
Como no tenía sueño, se dedicó a pensar. Muchas cosas daban vuelta por su cabeza. Recordó el encuentro con McGonagall, y se preguntó qué hacía en Hogwarts, si las cartas a los alumnos ya habían sido enviadas, y faltaba tres semanas para que comenzaran las clases. ¿Tal vez Dumbledore la había enviado? Se rió pensando si los dejaría con ella. No sería peor que con Snape, aunque tampoco mucho mejor. Probablemente sería como la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Se dio vuelta en la cama. Que aburrimiento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su padrino?  
  
Se dio vuelta nuevamente, mirando al techo. Era alto y viejo. Sin pintura ni un color definido. Simplemente piedra envejecida. ¿Por qué tenía que permanecer ahí encerrado? Si al menos tuviera su capa invisible, podría escabullirse y quedarse en la cabaña de Hagrid. Podría pedirle a Dobby que le llevara comida. Como nadie sabría que estaba ahí, no correría peligro. Además, todavía estaría en los terrenos protegidos de Hogwarts. Pero estaría solo. ¿Qué haría todo el día, encerrado? Podría salir con la capa, seguro. Volar en escoba con la capa. ¿Se podría nadar cubierto por una capa de invisibilidad? Lo dudaba... Y de todos modos, el plan de ir a quedarse en casa de Hagrid no resultaría. Dumbledore de seguro sabría encontrarlo. Y no estaría contento. Y Sirius tampoco.  
  
Que aburrimiento. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Se levantó, en silencio se acercó a Draco, y miró la hora en su reloj. Eran más de las tres de la tarde. ¿Se había olvidado Snape de ellos? Ojalá viniera luego, ese lugar estaba empezando a enfermarlo.  
  
Que aburrimiento.  
  
  
  
Snape finalmente fue a despertarlos, a eso de las cuatro y media. Se los llevó a la biblioteca, y ninguno de los chicos discutió, ya que el hombre parecía estar de un humor masacrante. Harry aprovechó para llevar de vuelta los libros que tenía; ya terminaría sus tareas cuando su padrino le llevara sus cosas. Los tres pasaron el resto de la tarde leyendo. Snape seguía con su libro de adivinación, y Harry notó que de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño. Se sentía cada vez más curioso. Pero de ahí donde estaba, no alcanzaba a ver de que se trataba lo que estaba leyendo. Buscó en su cabeza una excusa para acercarse, y mirar por encima del hombro. Snape... Adivinación... Ambas cosas no le encajaban. Simplemente no podía imaginar a Snape mirando una bola de cristal. Se rió pensando en Trelawney, mirando fijamente a Snape, con esos ojos inmensos detrás de sus gafas, para descubrir si tenía "la Vista". Probablemente su ojo interior, si lo tenía, también sería negro... No pudo disimular su risa, y una pequeña carcajada llamó la atención de los otros dos.  
  
Snape no le prestó mayor atención, bajando la vista nuevamente a su libro. Draco en cambio lo miró divertido, esperando que compartiera el chiste. Tomó la pluma con la que había estado tomando unas notas y escribió en una esquina del pergamino:  
  
"¿¿¿Qué te pasa???"  
  
Acercó la hoja a Harry, de modo que mirara la esquina del pergamino. Harry leyó, y cogiendo la pluma escribió:  
  
"Nada. Solo recordaba a mis amigos."  
  
Draco leyó, con cierta decepción, lo que Harry había escrito, y enseguida escribió:  
  
"Escríbelo, yo también quiero reírme. Estoy un poco aburrido."  
  
En ese momento Snape, que había notado el intercambio de mensajes los interrumpió.  
  
-No necesitan pasarse papeles. Pueden conversar si quieren, mientras no hagan mucho ruido porque yo SI quiero leer.  
  
Y tras decir esto, volvió a leer. Parecía haber olvidado que, según sus propias palabras, no quería volver a oír a Potter en el resto de la tarde.  
  
-Cuéntame de qué te reías -insistió Draco en un murmuro.  
  
-Nada que te importe -dijo Harry, haciendo con la cabeza una seña hacia Snape para indicarle a Draco porqué no podía contarle. Draco entendió el mensaje, y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Y qué estabas leyendo, Harry -preguntó para cambiar de tema.  
  
-'Técnicas del Quidditch' -le respondió Harry acercándole el libro.  
  
-Parece interesante.  
  
-Si, claro -dijo Harry, aunque hacía rato que estaba leyendo sin concentrarse, y no recordaba nada de lo que había leído-. ¿Y tú?  
  
Draco no le respondió, sino que le acercó el libro y le hizo señas de que no dijera nada. '1001 cócteles y bebidas para grandes ocasiones', leyó mentalmente Harry. Miró a Draco con curiosidad, y luego a las notas que había tomado. Luego tomó la pluma y escribió:  
  
"¿Por qué te interesa eso?"  
  
Draco leyó, y escribió:  
  
"Me gusta preparar bebistrajos"  
  
Harry miró intrigado la lista de tragos que Draco había escrito, y las notas al margen junto a cada uno de ellos. Viéndolo, Draco escribió:  
  
"Anoto aquellos que me interesan, y las variantes que se me ocurren de cada uno. Me gusta inventar los míos propios"  
  
Harry leyó lo que el otro había escrito, y sonrió. Tomó la pluma y escribió:  
  
"Que ganas de ir a las tres escobas y tomar cerveza de mantequilla"  
  
Draco leyó, y asintió. También tenía ganas, a pesar del calor que hacía. Escribió:  
  
"¿Tu crees que Snape nos invite una cerveza en las tres escobas si se lo pedimos?"  
  
Harry leyó, y no pudo disimular una carcajada. Tomó la pluma y escribió:  
  
"Yo creo que antes preferiría vestirse de rosa, y bailar tango con McGonagall"  
  
Draco leyó, y explotó de risa. Snape los quedó mirando, luego suspiró y volvió a la lectura. Draco aprovechó de tomar la pluma y escribir:  
  
"O contarnos un cuento antes de ir a dormir... ¿Qué es tango?"  
  
Harry leyó, y escribió divertido:  
  
"Un baile muggle muy... cómico"  
  
Draco leyó y escribió:  
  
"Me gustaría ver eso. Pero en serio, ¿y si le preguntamos?"  
  
Harry, que había estado leyendo mientras escribía, le quitó la pluma y escribió:  
  
"No creo. Además, está de pésimo humor. Tal vez si se lo hubiéramos propuesto en la mañana..."  
  
Draco iba a contestar, cuando en ese momento entró McGonagall a la biblioteca. Saludó a los chicos y se dirigió a una sección de la biblioteca donde ni Harry ni Draco recordaban haber tomado un libro nunca. Con curiosidad, y mucho cuidado (ya podían apoyar los pies, pero con cuidado), se acercaron. La bruja los recibió con una sonrisa, y les preguntó como estaban, aprovechando que Snape estaba lejos.  
  
-Bien -contestó Draco.  
  
-Un poco aburridos, pero bien -agregó Harry. Luego apuntó a las repisas-. ¿De qué son estos libros?  
  
-Teatro -contestó McGonagall, mostrándoles uno de los libros ('Introducción al Arte Dramático')-. Para un taller que se abrirá este año en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Un taller? -preguntó Draco extrañado-. ¿Cómo aquel club de duelo que se abrió hace dos años?  
  
-No -contestó McGonagall, recordando con desagrado a Lockhart-. Este taller durará todo el año, y los que se inscriban deberán participar durante todo el período, preparando una o dos obras de teatro que serán representadas a final de año, frente a sus compañeros.  
  
-Ah -dijo Harry nervioso, buscando en su mente una buena disculpa para desaparecer, antes de que a McGonagall se le ocurriera que se inscribieran. No tenía ganas de hacer el loco frente a todo Hogwarts, y a juzgar por la cara de Draco, él tampoco.  
  
-¡Suelta eso! -gritó Draco de pronto, corriendo como podía hacia la mesa en la que Harry y Draco habían estado sentados. Harry pudo ver a Amanda con el pergamino de los mensajes en sus manos, leyendo. Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y la alcanzaron al tiempo que la niña estallaba en una carcajada.  
  
-Dame eso -le dijo Draco quitándole el pergamino de las manos.  
  
-Bueno, Harry -se rió Amanda-. Pero no te pongas rojo.  
  
-¡No soy Harry, Soy DRACO! ¡Y NO ESTOY ROJO!  
  
-Yo soy Harry, y él es Draco -explicó Harry apuntando a su compañero (que si estaba rojo, a pesar de que lo negara). Luego vio que Snape se acercaba, alertado por el escándalo que estaban armando. Rápidamente tomó el pergamino de las manos de Draco. Luego tomó el tintero y lo dio vuelta sobre el pergamino, dejándolo completamente negro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? -los interrumpió Snape.  
  
-Nada, señor profesor Snake -contestó Amanda con cara de inocencia. Justo en ese momento llegó McGonagall, levitando una pila de libros.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupada, al ver que Snape estaba rojo, en vez de pálido como era su costumbre.  
  
-Mi apellido es Snape, pequeña -le dijo el brujo, ignorando la pregunta de su colega. En ese momento McGonagall se puso nerviosa.  
  
-Vamos Amanda, despídete de ellos, que ya nos tenemos que ir, -le dijo mientras transformaba la pila de libros, en la misma pila de libros, pero del tamaño de un azucarero.  
  
-Adiós Harry. Adiós Draco -les dijo riendo-. Adiós profesor Sna... pe.  
  
McGonagall se despidió también, y ambas se fueron. Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, reponiéndose.  
  
-¿Y ahora me pueden decir que diablos pasó con esa niña?  
  
-Se puso a leer mis cosas, y a molestarnos -se defendió Draco.  
  
-Está bien. Aunque lo que hayas escrito, se arruinó por culpa de Potter -dijo indicando el pergamino cubierto de tinta negra-. Pero conozco una poción que puede remover tinta, diferenciando el tiempo que lleva en contacto con el papel. Si quieres puedo...  
  
-No, no era nada importante -dijo rápidamente Draco, rompiendo el pergamino y tirándolo a la basura-. No se preocupe.  
  
-Como quieras -le respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros-. Ordenen los libros que sacaron, y si quieren pueden llevar uno para leer abajo. Pero cuídenlo porque no quiero tener problemas con la señora Pince cuando regrese -agregó mirando el tintero.  
  
Harry tomó el libro sobre Quidditch, y Draco el de cócteles. No habían sacado más libros, así que no había nada que ordenar.  
  
-Bien, vamos -dijo Snape caminando hacia la puerta-. Creo que pueden usar bien los pies, así que no los voy a levitar más.  
  
Ambos chicos lo siguieron en silencio, rumbo a las mazmorras, adaptando su andar como pudieron a sus rápidos pasos.  
  
N/A: Espero que los que querían que botara a Snape de la escoba no estén muy decepcionados. Es que al Snape de esta fanfiction ni se le pasaba por la mente jugar con ellos. Solo los llevó para cuidarlos, y para que se divirtieran sin meterse en problemas haciendo cosas a escondidas de él. 


	21. Sorpresas

Lo mismo de siempre... toooodo el mundo HP es de J.K.R. ¡Y muchas gracias a Francia, por ser mi fiel betalectora ^_^! Y un saludo para cierto Willi, tan simpático él...  
  
Klozz : bueno si, están bastante amigos :DDD. Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque me haya tardado más de lo habitual en ponerlo.  
  
Naiko :la guerra contra Voldemort continúa... Voldemort no se dará por vencido tan fácil, aunque sus planes no siempre resultan bien APARENTEMENTE jejeje. El cara de serpiente tiene su plan (muahahaHAHAHA).  
  
Snape no va a regresar a buscar los trozos de pergamino. Aparte de estar a pedazos, y totalmente negros (le daría trabajo armarlo y volverlos legibles), para él son solo tonterías que escribió un chico. Lo único que le interesa con respecto a Malfoy y Potter, es mantenerlos vivos, sanos y seguros. Minerva no es tan mala, creo. Trata de que el hombre salga de su caparazón, sin éxito. Se preocupa de mantener una buena relación con sus colegas. Preguntó lo de los chicos porque le causó curiosidad, y pensó que algo grave debía pasar. En este capítulo se descubrirá algo más del interés de Snape por la adivinación. Le transmitiré a Francia tus saludos :)  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ : jajaja, Snape nunca tuvo intención de jugar con ellos. Imagínate... Eso, además de parecerle aburrido e inútil, podría arruinar la reputación que le ha costado años de trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Melisa : ¡HOLA! Que bueno que te guste ^_^ En este fic no hay mucho romance. Pero habrá algo de "enamoramiento" en el capítulo 22 jejeje, aunque será algo unilateral.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 21 Sorpresas  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, Snape había tomado una decisión. No buscaría más entretener a esos dos chicos. Se los llevaría al laboratorio de fotografía, y punto. Parecían encontrarse bien. Y confiaba en que, ocupados, no se meterían en problemas. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que no le volvieran a sacar fotos. Supuso que, con unas cuantas amenazas en su modo habitual, bastaría como advertencia.  
  
Confiado, se fue a despertarlos.  
  
  
  
Nada lo alteraría ese día, tal era la decisión de Severus Snape.  
  
Ni siquiera Potter, diciéndole que había tenido una pesadilla.  
  
Ni siquiera Malfoy, tratando de llamar la atención durante el desayuno, en sus infructuosos intentos por hacer que Potter se riera. Se limitó a enviarle una de sus amenazadoras miradas al chico rubio. Eso bastó para que detuviera sus intentos por construir una torre apilando cornflakes, en medio del mar de leche.  
  
Pero ni siquiera aquel "faro", como lo llamó Draco, hizo reír a Harry, que sentía que nada podría sacarle del corazón el pesar que sentía.  
  
Había visto a Voldemort. Había visto a Sirius caer en una trampa. Había sentido el peso de la mirada de Voldemort, deteniéndose en su dirección. Estaba casi seguro de que aquel demoníaco ser sabía que Harry Potter había podido ver todo. Por unos segundos sus miradas se habían cruzado. Mientras una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en la cara de serpiente, él sentía que su cerebro explotaría bajo el efecto de una altísima corriente eléctrica.  
  
Harry no podía comer. Necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore. Necesitaba que hicieran algo por su padrino. Necesitaba hablar con Snape. Pero el hombre parecía inasequible esa mañana. Le había dicho, disimuladamente, que había tenido otra pesadilla. Pero el hombre no había respondido. Y más encima estaba Draco, haciéndose el payaso, frente al cual no podía hablar de su padrino.  
  
Pero Snape no había olvidado lo de la pesadilla del chico. Tras anunciarles que ese día trabajarían en el laboratorio de fotos, y advertirles que no hicieran nada malo, los tres se fueron para allá.  
  
-Draco, comienza a trabajar. Potter, acompáñame -dijo Snape saliendo de la bodega de fotografías hacia el laboratorio.  
  
Harry siguió en silencio al mago adulto. Esta era su oportunidad para hablar con él, y que alguien hiciera algo por su padrino.  
  
Una vez fuera de la bodega, Snape se sentó y le hizo señas al chico para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-Anoche tuve otra pesadilla, -comenzó Harry, sin esperar que el otro hablara. Sintió que toda la angustia de aquel sueño se le agolpaba en su cara, empujando para salir. Tuvo conciencia de que sus ojos debían estar rojos, a pesar de que trataba de impedirlo-. Mi padrino fue capturado por Voldemort. Por favor, llame a Dumbledore...  
  
Harry no se pudo contener más. Se puso a llorar, pensando que, a estas alturas, el único pariente que lo quería podía estar muerto. Se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando.  
  
-Cuando te decidas a parar de llorar, tal vez me puedas contar más detalles -le dijo Snape impaciente. Le desagradaba tener frente a él un chico llorando, lo hacía sentirse incómodo.  
  
Harry miró para otro lado, tratando de controlarse. Respiró profundamente unos segundos, para poder hablar.  
  
-¿Dónde ocurrió? ¿Recuerdas algo del lugar que viste? -preguntó Snape, cuando Harry pareció capaz de hablar.  
  
-Una caverna, o algo así. Estaba oscuro. Mi padrino estaba caminando, y de pronto... -Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Snape soltó el aire de sus pulmones de una vez, en un suspiro impaciente. Era como estar hablando con un niño de 5, y no con un joven de 15.  
  
-Contrólate un poco, y termina de contar tu sueño. Siempre que te interese salvar a Black a tiempo, claro... -le dijo Snape molesto. Produjo el efecto deseado en el joven, quién tomo aire y continuó:  
  
-Un charco de agua, se cerró sobre mi padrino como si fuera una red, y él quedó colgando atrapado en ella. Aparecieron Voldemort y unos mortifagos -Harry respiró profundamente, sentía que le iba a faltar el aire. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su cicatriz-. Entonces Voldemort se quedó mirándome, -Snape lo miró intrigado-, creo que sabía que yo podía verlo. Se rió, mientras le hacía señas a uno de sus mortifagos, quien comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones a mi padrino, a través de esa película transparente en la que estaba atrapado. Vi como mi padrino se retorcía de dolor, y parecía gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de la bolsa en la que estaba. -Harry se puso a llorar nuevamente en este punto, mientras el recuerdo de la visión le hacía doler la cabeza. Snape suspiró, se imaginaba perfectamente a lo que Potter se refería. Se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo pena por Black.  
  
-¿Lograste ver dónde se lo llevaban, o escuchar alguno de sus planes? -preguntó Snape en una voz más neutra, sin la burla habitual.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.  
  
-Me desperté del dolor de la cicatriz, aunque... -Harry no continuó. No deseaba hablar de más. Había estado a punto de decir "creo que Voldemort quería que yo buscara a mi padrino". Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que, si decía eso, tal vez lo encerrarían. No lo dejarían tratar de ayudar a Sirius, después de lo de Dudley. Estaba consciente de que lo que Voldemort buscaba, era justamente atraerlo, y que si iba a buscar a su padrino, estaría haciendo justo lo que su enemigo quería. Pero, por otra parte, sentía que no podía quedarse oculto en Hogwarts, protegido, mientras su padrino sufría por su culpa. Una parte de él sabía que Voldemort lo mantendría con vida, pero otra parte le decía que tal vez su padrino, en este mismo momento, estaba muriendo.  
  
-¿Aunque qué, Potter? -preguntó Snape, captando que había información tratando de ser ocultada.  
  
-No vi nada más -se defendió Harry-. No dijeron nada. Y me desperté.  
  
-Por una vez en tu vida di la verdad, Potter -insistió Snape.  
  
-LE DIJE QUE NO SÉ NADA MAS -gritó Harry parándose.  
  
-Siéntate, que no hemos terminado de hablar.  
  
-¡Llame a Dumbledore!  
  
-Lo haré, pero cuando me hayas dicho toda la verdad.  
  
-¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! Llame a Dumbledore.  
  
-SIÉNTATE POTTER.  
  
-NO ME GRITE -le gritó Harry, mientras se dirigía hacia el muro que debía atravesar para ir al corredor-. Y SI NO LO LLAMA USTED, LO HARÉ YO.  
  
-YA BASTA, HARRY -le dijo Snape, tomándolo de un brazo y sentándolo en la silla-. Este escándalo acaba aquí. Tú no te mandas solo, y no vas a ninguna parte.  
  
El chico se quedó perplejo, mirándolo. Por unos segundos se olvidó incluso de Sirius. ¿Harry? ¿SNAPE lo acababa de llamar HARRY?  
  
-¿En qué estabas pensando, irresponsable? -le dijo Snape con rabia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-N...nada -respondió Harry inseguro. Era una respuesta estúpida, lo sabía, pero se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad.  
  
-No sé para que lo pregunto -se burló Snape-. Claramente no pensabas. Desde cuando un Potter PIENSA...  
  
Harry quiso contestarle, pero recordó de pronto lo de su padrino. Sintió que su corazón se le apretaba y que se quedaba sin aire. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al anillo que le había regalado. En vez de gritarle a Snape, como había pensado, prefirió tratar de volver al tema inicial.  
  
-Llame a Dumbledore, por favor...  
  
Snape había visto como Harry se llevaba una mano hacia el anillo en su mano. Se preguntó desde cuando que ese chico usaba anillos. Hasta ahora, no se había percatado del hecho. Sin preguntar, tomó (algo bruscamente) la mano de Potter para mirar el anillo más de cerca. Harry tuvo el reflejo de quitarle la mano, pero Snape fue más rápido y la retuvo.  
  
-¿Y este anillo? -preguntó.  
  
-No es asunto suyo -le respondió Harry, molesto, tratando infructuosamente de recuperar su mano. Snape no le prestó atención a la respuesta, tocó el anillo con su varita, y Harry sintió que la piedra comenzaba a calentarse. Recordó cuando su padrino había encantado el anillo para que no se lo pudiera sacar. Trató con más fuerza de retirar su mano.  
  
-Te lo dio Black, ¿verdad? -le dijo Snape en un modo algo más amable, soltándolo. Había comprendido la utilidad del anillo, y se imaginaba que el hombre se lo había dado a su ahijado, para poder localizarlo.  
  
-No es problema suyo -le respondió Harry de mal modo.  
  
-Siempre tan desagradable... igual a tu padre -le dijo Snape, volviendo nuevamente al modo habitual en que se dirigía a Potter-. Vuelve a la bodega a ayudarle a Malfoy. Y no se te ocurra salir de ahí, si no quieres que te encierre por el resto de las vacaciones.  
  
-¿Va a llamar a Dumbledore? -le contestó Harry sin moverse.  
  
-Voy a tratar de localizarlo. Ahora entra a la bodega, y quédate ahí.  
  
  
  
Snape terminaba de atar una nota a la pata de una lechuza, cuando un movimiento en el parque llamó su atención. Acercándose a una de las ventanas sin vidrios de la pajarera para mirar, notó que dos figuras se acercaban, con otra flotando detrás. Reconoció a Dumbledore, en una de las que caminaban.  
  
Rápidamente, bajó las escaleras de la pajarera, y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, encontrándose justo en la entrada con el grupo. Estaban Dumbledore, una joven mujer, y Sirius, que yacía inconsciente sobre una camilla, con el hombro derecho cubierto en sangre. Esa imagen recordó de pronto a Snape, sobre cierta fotografía que guardaba, y juró aprovechar esta inesperada oportunidad.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurrió? -preguntó Snape sin siquiera saludar, a pesar de que ya conocía la parte de la historia que Harry había visto en su sueño.  
  
-Fue capturado -le respondió Dumbledore apuntando al hombre en la camilla- , por suerte logramos rescatarlo. No está en peligro de muerte, pero necesita ayuda. Lo trajimos inconsciente para evitar que perdiera más sangre. Por cierto, como Poppy no ha regresado, pensé que podrías...  
  
-Si Albus, yo me encargo de él -respondió rápidamente Snape (demasiado rápido tal vez...), no creyendo en su buena suerte. Dumbledore lo notó, y lo miró con curiosidad. Iba a contestar algo, pero lo reconsideró a última hora, y en vez de eso dijo:  
  
-No esperaba menos de ti, Severus. Por cierto, creo que ustedes no se conocen todavía -dijo haciéndole señas a la mujer para que se acercara-. Este es Severus Snape, Laure, uno de mis mejores colaboradores -dijo presentando a Snape. Y ella es Laure Walters, Severus, joven auror que se integró a nuestro grupo recientemente. Además, ella es la prima de Draco Malfoy, que se hará cargo de él de ahora en adelante, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.  
  
-Mucho gusto -la mujer le acercó la mano-. He escuchado mucho sobre usted -agregó sonriendo, mientras miraba de reojo al hombre que yacía sobre la camilla. Snape lo notó, y se molestó pensando lo que Black pudiera haber dicho sobre él. Pero no dejó que ninguna clase de emoción pasara sobre su rostro (como era su costumbre, sobre todo ante personas desconocidas), y le dio la mano sin comentar nada.  
  
-El gusto es mío -respondió simplemente.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones, me gustaría, Severus, que te encargaras de Sirius, y que llamaras a Draco a mi despacho, que necesitamos hablar con él.  
  
-Está bien, lo enviaré de inmediato.  
  
Y tras esto se dirigió a las mazmorras, con la camilla de Black levitando frente a él.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco y Harry se encontraban trabajando en silencio. El primero ya había perdido toda esperanza de hacer hablar a su compañero, quien permanecía en un obstinado silencio. Draco se preguntaba qué había pasado. Solo el día anterior habían estado riendo hasta tarde juntos, antes de dormir. Habían planeado distintas estrategias, cada cual más irrisoria que la otra, para conseguir que Snape los llevara a las tres escobas. Y en la mañana, todo había cambiado. Harry tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos, y se rehusaba a decir una palabra. Y luego estaba Snape, quien parecía saber lo que ocurría... '¿Qué me perdí?', se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven, sin encontrar una respuesta convincente.  
  
De pronto la figura silenciosa de Snape entró en la bodega. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándolo. Draco con curiosidad. Harry, con ansiedad.  
  
-Malfoy, acompáñame a la oficina del director -dijo escuetamente el adulto. Luego, agregó en un tono mucho más amenazante:- Potter, quédate aquí si sabes lo que te conviene.  
  
-Pero... -dijo Harry, quién lo único que quería era hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-PERO NADA -le ladró Snape-. ¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro en QUE-DA-TE A-QUÍ?  
  
Snape se dio la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta, y Draco lo siguió en silencio. Harry los vio desaparecer a través del muro, con una mezcla entre ira e impotencia haciéndole hervir la sangre. Dumbledore estaba en Hogwarts, y Snape no lo dejaba ir a hablar con él, mientras su padrino estaba prisionero de Voldemort, tal vez muerto... Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, incapaz de reaccionar. Luego, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, salió también de la bodega. Pero, una vez en el laboratorio, cuando trató de acercarse al muro para salir al pasillo, no logró llegar a él. Una barrera invisible le impedía acercarse a aquel muro. Sospechó que Snape, sabiendo que trataría de salir, la había puesto. Lamentó no tener su varita... Snape no se la había devuelto, luego de lo que ocurrió en el campo de quidditch.  
  
Resignado, se sentó junto a la gran mesa que ocupaba la parte central de la sala. De pronto, un libro captó su atención. Era el libro de adivinación que Snape había estado leyendo. Tras unos segundos de duda, se acercó al libro y lo tomó. Snape había usado una fotografía para marcar donde iba, así que lo abrió en esa misma página. Reconoció la foto de inmediato: era aquella de la taza que había visto en ese mismo laboratorio la primera vez que había llegado ahí, por casualidad. Intrigado, comenzó a leer el libro en aquella página.  
  
Aquel capítulo describía la técnica de adivinación por la taza de café. Después de un rato de lectura, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que la adivinación de la taza de café, era muy similar a la de la taza de té. La persona también debía tomar el café, que tenía que ser en grano y molido, e interpretar las figuras que se formaran en el fondo, con el residuo de la bebida.  
  
Harry miró la taza de la fotografía. El residuo de café en el fondo no le decía nada. Miró la taza y los diagramas del libro una y otra vez, sin ver nada, como cuando lo intentaba en clases de adivinación con la taza del té. Decididamente, adivinación no era lo suyo... Se preguntó de quién sería la taza de la fotografía, para que Snape se interesara en ella. ¿Sería del propio profesor de Pociones? Harry miró con interés la fotografía, cada vez con más curiosidad. ¡Si solo hubiera puesto más atención en clases de adivinación!  
  
Estaba en eso cuando percibió un movimiento, cerca de su espalda. Asustado se dio vuelta. Ahí estaba Amanda, mirándolo.  
  
-¿Cómo entraste? -le preguntó el chico.  
  
-Hola Draco -lo saludó ella sin responder a su pregunta.  
  
-No soy Draco, soy Harry, ya te lo expliqué -le dijo Harry molesto-. ¿Cómo entraste?  
  
-Por ahí -dijo la niña indicando el muro que daba al corredor-. Estaba jugando con mi pelota saltarina, cuando de pronto, en vez de dar bote contra el muro, lo atravesó... Entonces yo la seguí.  
  
-Ah -dijo Harry sin encontrar nada más interesante que responder.  
  
-¿Qué estabas leyendo? Le dijo ella acercándose a la mesa.  
  
Harry no le respondió, recordando de pronto la barrera que le había impedido salir. Se acercó adonde recordaba había sentido la barrera, y constató que seguía ahí.  
  
-¿Y como pudiste atravesar esta barrera? -le preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Qué barrera?  
  
-¡Esta! -le dijo Harry apuntando a al lugar donde se encontraba.  
  
-No veo nada -le respondió la niña, dudando de la cordura del muchacho.  
  
-es que no se ve... -le explicó Harry-. A ver, acércate.  
  
Amanda se acercó, y al tocar el aire donde Harry le indicaba, sintió también el invisible muro.  
  
-Parece que estamos encerrados aquí -se rió la niña.  
  
-Si, parece... -agregó Harry de mal humor, pensando en lo irresponsable que había sido Snape en colocar una barrera que dejaba entrar a las personas, pero no salir. ¿Qué tal si alguien venía a atacarlo? ¡No tenía varita! ¡No podía escapar! ¡Y el atacante SI podía entrar!  
  
-¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar qué estabas leyendo? -insistió la niña, que no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo.  
  
Harry le acercó la foto y el libro, con desinterés. Para su gran asombro, la niña miró la fotografía, y los diagramas del libro, asintiendo de vez en cuando como si todo tuviera mucho sentido. Extrañado, comenzó a mirar en qué esquemas del libro se detenía la niña.  
  
-¿Tu entiendes algo de esto? -le preguntó con interés.  
  
-¿Ah? -le contestó la niña sin prestarle atención.  
  
-Te pregunto que si logras ver algo en esa taza -insistió Harry un poco molesto de que no le hiciera caso.  
  
-Claro -respondió la niña como si le hubiera preguntado algo obvio.  
  
-¿Y qué vez? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Muchas cosas -dijo la niña, dándose importancia al ver su interés -¿Acaso tú no?  
  
-Yo no veo nada. ¿Cómo haces para ver algo?  
  
-Pues miras, pero de otro modo.  
  
-¿O sea...? -insistió Harry tratando de ver si la niña le estaba tomando el pelo o si de verdad veía algo.  
  
-Es como cuando miras un árbol, y ves que el árbol tiene la forma de una persona. O cuando la sombra de un montón de objetos, toma la forma de algo conocido.  
  
Harry comenzó a comprender a qué se refería la niña.  
  
-Pero ¿Y como logras ver eso?  
  
-Trata de mirar la taza, pero no pensando 'Estoy mirando manchas'. Trata de ver más allá...  
  
-Claro -le respondió Harry, mientras no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una lunática igual que Trelawney.  
  
-Fíjate... aquí cerca del borde.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?  
  
-Trata de verlo tú -insistió ella.  
  
-Solo veo una manchita deforme, al lado de otra mancha más grande...  
  
-Está bien, pero ¿a qué se parecen ambas manchas? -lo animó ella.  
  
Harry se concentró, sin lograr nada.  
  
-A ver... no lo mires fijo -insistió ella sin desanimarse-. Concentra tu vista en otro punto, y mira las manchas con el rabillo del ojo, como si estuvieran al lado de lo que estás mirando...  
  
Harry hizo lo que le pedía, sin resultado. Miró a Amanda con impotencia.  
  
-No te desanimes, intentaremos otra cosa -dijo ella alegremente. Pensó unos instantes, mirando la foto. Luego pareció tener una idea y se paró a un par de metros de Harry, poniendo la fotografía entre ella y el chico, con la imagen mirando hacia él.  
  
-Ahora, mira en dirección a la fotografía, pero no te concentres en ella. Más bien, mira un punto detrás de la fotografía. Mírame a mi por ejemplo.  
  
Harry lo intentó unos minutos. Le resultaba difícil.  
  
-Relájate, y mira la fotografía, tratando de desenfocar un poco la imagen.  
  
Harry hizo como Amanda le decía, y de pronto se sorprendió al ver que ciertas manchas parecían sobresalir, con formas bien definidas. Producto del nerviosismo, miró la imagen fijamente, y de inmediato las figuras volvieron a desaparecer, volviendo a verse como manchas.  
  
-Es como esas imágenes en tres dimensiones -comentó animadamente Harry, recordando un libro que había visto en casa de tía Marge, en una insoportable visita a su casa cuando tenía 8 años. En ese libro había fotografías en las que se podía ver imágenes en tres dimensiones, si uno las miraba de un modo en particular.  
  
Amanda, que no sabía nada de esa técnica muggle, lo miró con curiosidad.  
  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando -comentó ella. Luego continuó sin darle importancia:- Pero parece que pudiste ver algo. ¿Qué figuras viste?  
  
-Solo logré ver algo durante unos segundos -contestó Harry, lamentando no haber conseguido ver las imágenes durante más tiempo.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció ver? -lo animó ella.  
  
-Creo que esa manchita pequeña se parecía a una hormiga...  
  
-¡BIEN! -le gritó ella-. Lo lograste, Harry.  
  
Animado por el éxito, Harry continuó mirando desenfocadamente la taza de la fotografía. Al principió, le costó volver a lograrlo, pero al cabo de varios intentos, logró volver a ver la hormiga. Luego distinguió que la figura que se formaba junto a la hormiga era un rayo.  
  
A medida que iba viendo cosas, Amanda las iba anotando con su infantil escritura en un pergamino que encontró sobre la mesa.  
  
-Aquí... aquí hay una serpiente... pero tiene unos hilos verticales que se juntan en esa línea horizontal...  
  
-A ver -se acercó Amanda, y comenzó a mirar las manchas que Harry le indicaba, consultando el libro de tanto en tanto-. Si, es una serpiente. Y los hilos unidos en una línea superior indican que se trata de una marioneta, probablemente un servidor. La serpiente simboliza alguien, o algo, en lo que no se puede confiar. Y la marioneta se relaciona con un servidor, alguien que obedece órdenes. Probablemente significa que, quien bebió la taza de café, tiene un servidor en el que debe desconfiar.  
  
Harry la miraba anonadado, por la forma en que lograba ver dos figuras en la misma mancha, y unir sus significados. 'Amanda será la delicia de Trelawney, si viene a Hogwarts y toma Adivinación...' pensó divertido.  
  
-¿Y la hormiga?  
  
-La hormiga simboliza el trabajo -leyó la niña en el libro-. Y el rayo tiene relación con el destino y las oportunidades.  
  
-¿Tal vez la persona va a tener una nueva oportunidad de trabajo? -interpretó Harry.  
  
-O bien, significa que la persona deberá trabajar para crear, o aprovechar, las oportunidades -agregó la niña pensativa-. Quién sabe...  
  
-Qué complicado... -comentó Harry desanimado.  
  
-Fíjate en esa mancha de ahí -dijo la niña indicando otra zona de la taza- . Creo que es un casco...  
  
-Si... dijo Harry mirando del modo que acaba de aprender-. Y eso que parece enterrarse en él es una espada ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, tienes razón -confirmó la niña. Luego consultó el libro-. El casco simboliza la guerra y la protección, según indica este libro. Y la espada... -recorrió las páginas siguientes, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba- la justicia.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, mareado. Aunque lograba poner ambas palabras juntas, no lograba entender a qué se podía referir la taza.  
  
-Creo que quien haya bebido esta taza de café, tiene peleas en el futuro. Un conflicto entre dos partes, quién sabe... Tal vez vaya a tener un pleito legal. O bien en su guerra hay un lado que es justo, y el otro no... Por la forma en que la espada parece enterrarse en el casco, creo que esa persona debería cuidarse de la justicia.  
  
-Probablemente -dijo Harry sin saber qué agregar. Si al menos supieran de quien era esa taza, esos símbolos serían más fáciles de interpretar...  
  
-Mira, aquí hay una manzana -continuó la niña-. Busca en el libro lo que significa.  
  
Harry comenzó a buscar de mala gana, ya que a pesar de lo interesante que resultaba todo eso, le dolía la cabeza.  
  
-Significa pecado, conocimiento o vanidad. Dice que hay que interpretar según el contexto -explicó Harry después de leer-. Mejor paremos aquí, ¿si? Estoy cansado.  
  
-Está bien -dijo la niña entregándole la fotografía. Harry la tomó, y volvió a ponerla en la página que estaba cuando encontró el libro. Luego lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Me ayudas a encontrar mi pelota saltarina? -le dijo la niña cambiando de tema.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Harry sin gran entusiasmo-. ¿Cómo es?  
  
-Roja, con manchas verdes y amarillas, y así de pequeña -agregó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que la pelota debía de medir unos tres centímetros de diámetro.  
  
Ambos se pusieron a buscar en el suelo, y finalmente la encontraron debajo de un armario (también había podido atravesar la barrera).  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó ella.  
  
-Esperar que Snape venga a buscarme -contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. No tenemos como salir de aquí.  
  
-Ah -contestó desanimada la niña-. ¿Y en cuanto tiempo vendrá?  
  
-No lo sé -contestó Harry, temiendo que a Snape se le olvidara por completo, pero sin atreverse a decírselo a la niñita frente a él.  
  
-Tal vez tía Minerva venga -lo animó ella.  
  
-Tal vez... -contestó Harry, aunque dudaba que McGonnagal supiera siquiera donde se encontraba el laboratorio de fotografías. Y aunque lo supiera, ¿cómo podía adivinar que su sobrina se encontraba ahí? De pronto recordó el encuentro del día anterior-. Amanda... ¿Por qué llamaste a Snape "Snake" ayer?  
  
La niña se rió maliciosamente.  
  
-¿Si te lo cuento, no se lo dices a nadie?  
  
-Prometido -la animó él.  
  
-Es que escuché a mi tía comentar que ese profesor Snape, por la forma que tiene de hablarle a los demás, parece tener colmillos en vez de dientes, y que podría llamarse Snake, en vez de Snape. Cuando le comentó eso a mi mamá, yo estaba escondida escuchando. Creo que se sorprendió mucho ayer en la biblioteca... debe haber entendido que escuché su conversación, aunque no me comentó nada cuando volvimos a casa, como yo temía.  
  
Como no tenían nada que hacer (Harry no quería volver a trabajar en la bodega de fotos, ya que ahora que no tenía su varita el trabajo era lento y tedioso), Amanda se dedicó a preguntarle sobre Hogwarts. El joven le contó como era todo, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas, salvo la del modo en que los alumnos eran seleccionados en las casas. Aunque la chica insistió, se rehusó a revelarle ese secreto, insistiendo que cuando entrara lo descubriría.  
  
  
  
Snape contemplaba satisfecho el contenido de una pequeña botella de vidrio, antes de guardarla en un cajón secreto del escritorio de su laboratorio personal. Luego levitó la camilla con el todavía inconsciente cuerpo de Black hacia la enfermería, al igual que la caja que contenía todo su "arsenal" para primeros auxilios muggles y algunas pociones.  
  
Ya en la enfermería, levitó al hombre hacia una cama, y lo dejó caer con muy poca suavidad. Luego apuntó con su varita al cuerpo.  
  
-¡Enervate!  
  
Black volvió lentamente en si, y una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro. Luego abrió los ojos y contempló el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta detenerse finalmente sobre el mago que se encontraba parado a su lado. Una mueca de desagrado vino a agregarse a la de dolor.  
  
-Contento de verme -se burló Snape con aire de superioridad.  
  
-Oh, Cállate -respondió el otro, fastidiado-, y llama a una persona responsable.  
  
Snape miró para un lado, luego para el otro, de un modo histriónico.  
  
-¿A quién quieres que llame, Black? A aquella cama, a aquel velador, o tal vez a esa mesita con ruedas? -preguntó con inocencia.  
  
-Estúpido... -murmuró Black, quién tenía dificultades para respirar producto del dolor-. Llama a Dumbledore. ¿Llegó de Francia la señora Pomfrey?  
  
-No ha regresado todavía, y Albus está ocupado. De hecho, fue él mismo quien me pidió que me hiciera cargo de tus restos... -se rió Snape.  
  
-¿Qué él QUEEE? -gritó Sirius mientras trataba de pararse.  
  
-Quédate quieto, pedazo de imbécil. ¿No te das cuenta que estás herido?  
  
-TÚ, no vas a venir a decirme imbécil A MI, ni menos a darme órdenes -le respondió Sirius tratando infructuosamente de levantarse.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus! -lanzó Snape antes de que el otro pudiera levantarse- . Eres igual de porfiado que tu ahijado. A ver si ahora que estás quieto, puedo hacer algo por esa herida que tienes.  
  
N/A: la simbología de la taza de café y su interpretación está inspirada en la del alethiometer, de "His Dark Materials" (de Philip Pullman). Un libro (trilogía) muy entretenido. 


	22. Una triste despedida

Disclaimer habitual. Gracias a Francia, y a su sentido común.  
  
Hedwig : Me he demorado en subirlo, pero ya está aquí el capítulo 22. Sirius y Harry se ven en este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes ^_~  
  
Klozz : Gracias por dejarme un review de todos modos :-) Mi fanfiction solo abarcará el verano. ¿La relación de Snape y Sirius? ¿Están relacionados esos dos? Jajaja. Ya verás... muy pronto (no en este capítulo, lo siento). Harry y Draco se hacen esas mismas preguntas. Lo que ocurrirá, solo el futuro puede decirlo. Aunque yo creo, que una vez que se alejen y vuelvan luego a clases, ya no serán tan amigos. Su amistad nació de una necesidad del momento. Fue circunstancial, y no tanto por una real avenencia. Creo que serán civiles el uno con el otro, pero nunca íntimos.  
  
Naiko : ¿La taza de café? Jajaja, ya se sabrá. No es tan complicado. Alguien ya le acertó ^_^ ¿Te gustaría ver más interacción Sirius-Snape? Lo tendré en consideración. Y si, Amandita, para disgusto de su tía, se siente atraída por la adivinación.  
  
Ariadna Potter : Gracias por tu review. Trataré de apurarme más. Pero tengo poco tiempo y ahora tengo que compartir el pc con mi hermana ¬_¬  
  
Moryn : ¡Guau! Gracias... *vero jimenez se sonroja*. Lo que piensen Ron y Hermione, no sé. Creo que ella lo entenderá. No se Ron... No creo que a Draco lo vayan a cambiar de casa por haberse hecho amigo de Harry. A lo más, lo van a mirar raro sus compañeros. No, la prima no se va a llevar a Harry también :-(  
  
Ana Sofía : jajaja ^_^  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ : ¡me alegro de que te guste! Y ojalá que tus ganas de escribir aumenten :)  
  
Capítulo 22 Una triste despedida  
  
  
  
Draco se miraba nervioso las manos, mientras miraba de reojo a la joven mujer que se encontraba parada, en la oficina de Dumbledore. No sabía qué decir, y temía que su nerviosismo lo traicionara si abría la boca. Ella lo miraba, divertida.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas Draco? -le preguntó sonriendo el anciano, con ese brillo que tenían a veces sus ojos.  
  
-Yo... -fue todo lo que salió por la boca del chico.  
  
-Creo que Draco necesita tiempo para pensarlo -respondió Laure por él, mientras caminaba y se paraba a sus espaldas, poniéndole las manos en los hombros-. ¿Qué tal si lo piensas bien, y nos respondes mañana?  
  
El muchacho cerró los ojos confundido. ¿Pensarlo? No tenía nada que pensar. Su prima parecía una persona muy agradable, y parecía deseosa de hacerse cargo de él. Y era tan... linda. Draco tragó saliva. En qué estaba pensando, debía ser mucho mayor que él. Descartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Deseaba irse a vivir con Laure. Y, de todos modos, no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. No podía quedarse eternamente en Hogwarts, y de todos modos su padre ya había autorizado legalmente aquel "arreglo", según los papeles que Dumbledore le acababa de mostrar. 'Pero tú tienes la última palabra', le había dicho el anciano, mirándolo seriamente. ¿Para qué le había dicho eso? Si ellos ya tenían todo planeado... No tenía otra opción, ni tampoco deseaba buscarla, fue a la conclusión a la que llegó finalmente.  
  
-No, claro que quiero ir a vivir con usted -dijo Draco finalmente.  
  
De inmediato sintió el peso de su prima en la espalda, que se había inclinado sobre su silla para abrazarlo, mientras Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho.  
  
-Me parece excelente, Draco -afirmó el brujo poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Si, Draco -sintió la voz de su prima en su oído-. Vamos a pasarlo muy bien juntos, ya verás.  
  
-¿Y cuando nos iremos? -preguntó Draco, sin saber qué decir, pero sintiendo que también debía decir algo.  
  
-¡Hoy mismo! -declaró con entusiasmo Laure.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Draco sonriendo, a pesar de que sentía una pena inexplicable en el estómago. Aunque llevaba muy pocos días en Hogwarts, sentía algo extraño, al saber que esa noche dormiría en otra parte, y que ya no estarían ni Harry ni Snape. Se sorprendió a si mismo, sintiendo que los extrañaría. Pero al mirar a Laure, que le sonreía, que lo abrazaba de ese modo tan... maternal..., sentía una alegría frente al futuro.  
  
De pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore lo observaba de un modo evaluador, con esa chispa de inteligencia del que ve más allá.  
  
-Bueno Draco, supongo que quieres ir a despedirte de Harry y del profesor Snape -le dijo el brujo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su despacho.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Entonces vamos todos, que quiero ver como está el encargo que le hice a Severus -dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Si es que Severus no lo ha matado... -murmuró Laure en el oído del brujo que sostenía la puerta (de modo que Draco jamás escuchó eso), riéndose mientras salía.  
  
Draco salió detrás de ella, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
Amanda y Harry se sobresaltaron cuando vieron aparecer a Snape por el muro. Con un movimiento de su varita, la invisible barrera había desaparecido (o eso supusieron los muchachos, ya que ¿para qué otra cosa habría hecho aquella floritura?).  
  
-Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras en la bodega, Potter -le dijo el brujo cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Quiero ver a Dumbledore -le respondió Harry de mal modo.  
  
-Buenas tardes profesor Snape -lo saludó Amanda al mismo tiempo, molesta al no ser tomada en cuenta.  
  
-Ya vi que estás también aquí, niña. ¿Dónde está Minerva? -le preguntó Snape levantando una ceja.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió Amanda encogiéndose de hombros-. La última vez que la vi estaba en su despacho.  
  
-YO ME VOY A VER A DUMBLEDORE -dijo Harry molesto, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.  
  
-NO RECUERDO HABERTE DADO PERMISO PARA SALIR, POTTER -le dio Snape tomándolo de un brazo.  
  
-¿Y yo ya me puedo ir, profesor Snape? -preguntó tímidamente Amanda, mientras miraba un poco asustada al brujo.  
  
-Te acompañaré a buscar a tu tía. De todos modos tengo algunas cosas que decirle... -le respondió Snape, mientras soltaba a Harry.  
  
Harry se quedó parado, frotándose el brazo.  
  
-Acompáñame -le dijo Snape a la niña-. Tu también, Potter.  
  
Los tres se fueron hacia el despacho de McGonagall, en silencio. Pero antes de que llegaran allá, escucharon a la bruja llamando a su sobrina desde un pasillo lateral.  
  
-¡Tía! -gritó Amanda corriendo a sus brazos.  
  
-¡Amanda! ¿Y donde te habías metido? -le preguntó ella molesta.  
  
-Estaba metida en MI laboratorio de fotografías -respondió Snape por ella, en el tono más ácido que reservaba para su colega-. ¿Me puedes explicar que hacía TU sobrina AHÍ, MINERVA?  
  
-Llegué ahí por accidente, tía -se defendió Amanda.  
  
-No tienes por que alterarte, Severus -le respondió McGonagall molesta-. ¿Acaso te hizo algo?  
  
-Ella no hizo nada -intervino Harry.  
  
-¡Tu te callas, Potter! -le ladró Snape. Luego, dirigiéndose a su colega agregó con burla-. No alcancé a verificar... Pero si encuentro que me tomó algo, te vas a enterar.  
  
McGonagall lo miró de mal modo y, tomándole la mano a su sobrina, respondió:  
  
-Estoy segura de que Harry tiene razón, y Amanda no te hizo nada. Así que si nos disculpas, nosotras ya nos vamos. Adiós Severus -se despidió frunciendo el ceño. Luego agregó, en un tono comprensivo:- Adiós Harry.  
  
-Adiós Harry. Adiós señor profesor Snape -se despidió Amanda, mientras seguía a su tía.  
  
Harry las contempló alejarse, esperando poder ver a Amanda nuevamente. ¿Cómo sería tener una hermanita? Ron tenía una y, aunque peleaban mucho, sabía que se querían. Amanda le había comenzado a caer bien, y por unos segundos deseó irse caminando con ella y con McGonagall. Pero una voz que conocía muy bien lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo en este pasillo, Potter? -preguntó Snape suavemente.  
  
-No. ¿Puedo ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore ahora? -preguntó Harry, en el mismo tono suave y burlón. La expresión del mago adulto cambió al instante. Sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos.  
  
-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi, muchacho -le murmuró Snape, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él- o la pagarás caro.  
  
Harry tragó saliva, y Snape sonrió.  
  
-Así me gusta -continuó Snape, satisfecho por el efecto logrado-. Ahora sígueme.  
  
-¡Pero quiero hablar con Dumbledore! -insistió Harry, a pesar del miedo que sentía.  
  
-¡Sígueme, Potter! Si no quieres que te obligue...  
  
Harry comenzó a caminar. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando acababan de doblar en una esquina, y viendo que no iban en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, ni a las mazmorras, Harry se atrevió a insistir.  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
-Y ahora que pasa, Potter -preguntó Snape molesto, sin detenerse.  
  
-¿Adonde vamos?  
  
-A la enfermería.  
  
-¿Por qué no quiere que hable con Dumbledore?  
  
En ese momento Snape se detuvo, y se giró bruscamente, para quedar mirando a Harry a los ojos.  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso, Potter.  
  
-¡Pero no me deja ir a hablar con él!  
  
Snape se rió despectivamente y, dándole la espalda, continuó caminando mientras decía:  
  
-El mundo no gira en torno a ti, Potter. Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, los demás tienen otras cosas que hacer que preocuparse por la tormentosa vida del famoso Harry Potter.  
  
-¡PUES ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE USTED PIENSE DE MI, Y DE MI VIDA! -le gritó Harry-. ¡YO ME VOY A BUSCAR A DUMBLEDORE! -y diciendo eso se volvió y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta.  
  
Pero acababa de dar vuelta a la esquina donde aquella conversación había comenzado, cuando chocó con un inmenso bulto que antes no estaba ahí. Con el impacto se le cayeron las gafas. Cuando las recogió y se las puso, notó que aquel bulto lo miraba, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Era Dumbledore. Y detrás de él, iban Draco y una mujer que no conocía, conversando.  
  
-¿Qué haces solo, Harry? -le preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo, aunque en el tono en que hizo la pregunta se notaba cierto enfado.  
  
-Yo... lo estaba buscando -contestó Harry, un poco confundido y avergonzado. ¿Lo habría escuchado gritando?  
  
En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Estaba conmigo, Albus -dijo Snape-. Ibamos a la enfermería justamente.  
  
-Profesor, mi padrino... -interrumpió Harry antes de que Snape se lo volviera a llevar.  
  
-Si, anda a verlo -le sonrió Dumbledore-. El profesor Snape te va a acompañar.  
  
Harry lo miró confundido, luego miró a Snape, y luego volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Mi padrino está en la enfermería?  
  
-Si Potter -le respondió Snape, mientras Dumbledore asentía con la cabeza- . Ahora vamos.  
  
Harry lo siguió, rápidamente esta vez.  
  
  
  
Sirius se encontraba parado mirando por la ventana, cuando Harry y Snape entraron.  
  
-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Black? -preguntó Snape.  
  
Sirius no le hizo caso, mientras abría con algo de dificultad sus brazos para recibir a su ahijado.  
  
-Hola Sirius -lo saludó Harry mientras lo abrazaba-. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que hubieras... de que te hubieran...  
  
-Estoy bien, mi niño -lo interrumpió Sirius, mientras lo abrazaba con el brazo que tenía bueno.  
  
-Black, deja de hacerte el payaso y vuelve a la cama, que la herida se te puede volver a abrir -insistió Snape.  
  
Viendo que seguían sin hacerle caso, se acercó a Sirius y le tocó el hombro herido para llamar su atención.  
  
-¡Hay! -gritó Sirius alejándose de él-. No me toques ahí, Snape.  
  
-Entonces vuelve a la cama -dijo Snape sacando su varita.  
  
-Te encanta darte importancia, ¿no? -dijo Sirius irónicamente, mientras caminaba hacia la cama que estaba deshecha-. Disfrutas teniendo poder. Siempre lo quisiste, y cuando no te resultó con Voldemort, te acercaste a Dumbledore...  
  
-No hables de lo que no sabes -murmuró Snape mientras lo seguía apuntando con la varita.  
  
-Supongo que por eso quisiste ser profesor -continuó Sirius sin hacerle caso, mientras se metía a la cama-. Te gusta dar órdenes, y que te obedezcan...  
  
En ese momento entraron Dumbledore y Laure a la enfermería. Harry pensó que era una suerte, ya que por la cara de Snape, parecía dispuesto a lanzarle una cruciatus a su padrino.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Sirius? -le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien -respondió Sirius, mirando para otro lado.  
  
-Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo, Severus -comentó Dumbledore, sin hacer caso al tono con el que Sirius le había respondido. Luego comentó dirigiéndose a Harry:- Sale un rato al pasillo, que nosotros tenemos algo que conversar. Draco está ahí. No se alejen mucho.  
  
Harry, en vez de responder, se acercó más a su padrino.  
  
-Anda... -lo animó su padrino viendo que Harry no quería dejarlo. Harry lo miró, y luego salió.  
  
En el pasillo se encontró a Draco, tal como Dumbledore le había dicho.  
  
-¿Qué hay ahí adentro, que no me dejaron entrar? -preguntó Draco con curiosidad.  
  
-Nada -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, para luego cambiar rápidamente de tema:- ¿Qué quería hablar Dumbledore contigo?  
  
Draco suspiró, y miró para otro lado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba feliz de que su situación se hubiera arreglado, y de tan buena manera. Laure le había gustado mucho, a pesar de que nunca antes la había visto. Y estaba seguro de que con ella lo pasaría muy bien. Pero, por otra parte, sentía un poco de nostalgia de dejar a su nuevo amigo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que extrañaría a Potter. Tenía deseos de alejarse de Laure, un rato, para atrasar lo más posible la inevitable despedida.  
  
-No tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí, en el pasillo. ¿Y si caminamos un rato?  
  
-Dumbledore dijo que no nos alejáramos -respondió Harry dudoso. Draco se rió.  
  
-Bajemos hasta el parque, tengo ganas de tomar aire.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Qué podría pasar? Solo estaremos un rato. ¿De qué tienes miedo?  
  
-¡No tengo miedo! -se defendió Harry-. Es solo que no quiero darle motivos a Snape para que nos deje encerrados. Yo al menos, creo que hoy lo he sacado demasiado de sus casillas...  
  
-No te va a decir nada delante de Dumbledore -se rió Draco-. No te preocupes...  
  
Y diciendo esto, Draco se fue caminando por el pasillo. Harry lo siguió. Por varios minutos caminaron sin hablar, hasta que Harry interrumpió el silencio:  
  
-¿Y quién es esa mujer tan bonita, con la que estaba Dumbledore? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Una prima -contestó Draco.  
  
-¡No tenía idea que Dumbledore pudiera tener una prima tan joven! -se sorprendió Harry.  
  
Draco se detuvo, riendo. Habían llegado a la entrada del castillo.  
  
-¡Es una prima MIA! No de Dumbledore... -dijo abriendo la pesada puerta.  
  
-Guau, que suerte tienes -se rió Harry saliendo-. ¿Y como se llama?  
  
-Laure Walters.  
  
-¿Y porqué vino? -preguntó Harry, temiendo de pronto la respuesta. Draco no respondió. Miró un árbol que mecía sus ramas al viento, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¡Una carrera hasta aquel árbol! ¿qué te parece? -gritó entusiasta. Y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, echó a correr en esa dirección.  
  
Harry lo siguió, y pronto lo alcanzó. Aunque ambos trataban de ir rápido, las heridas de sus pies no estaban todavía del todo bien.  
  
Cuando llegaron al árbol, ambos al mismo tiempo, Draco comenzó a trepar. Harry lo miró por unos segundos, y comenzó a trepar detrás de el.  
  
Ambos se sentaron, recuperando el aliento.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir a qué vino tu prima? -le preguntó Harry finalmente. Draco miró para otro lado. Ya no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable.  
  
-Vino a buscarme. Me voy a vivir con ella -respondió Draco evitando mirar a Harry.  
  
-Que suerte tienes -lo animó Harry, aunque estaba consciente de un vacío que comenzaba a ocupar su estómago.  
  
-¿Verdad que si? -se rió Draco.  
  
-Claro, es muy bonita. Ojalá yo también tuviera una prima así, que me invitara a vivir con ella... -contestó Harry un poco triste.  
  
-¿No le has preguntado a Dumbledore si tienes algún pariente, aparte de los tíos esos con los que vives? Fue él quien contactó a Laure... ¡Yo ni la conocía! -le dijo Draco, tratando de darle ánimo. Harry suspiró, pensando en su padrino. No podía contarla a Draco...  
  
-No es tan fácil -respondió finalmente. Y no lo era. ¿Qué pensaría Sirius, si le pidiera a Dumbledore que le buscara otros parientes para vivir con ellos? Probablemente no se lo impediría, aunque se pondría triste al ver que su ahijado ya no esperaba irse a vivir con él. Pero, por otra parte, Colagusano no estaba próximo a aparecer. Y sin eso, su padrino seguiría siendo un prófugo de la justicia. Y, viendo la suerte de Draco, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que sería viviendo con algún pariente que lo quisiera. ¿Acaso ninguno de sus padres tenía otros hermanos, primos, tíos, o lo que fuera?  
  
-¿Por qué no se lo pides? -insistió Draco (con la mejor de las intenciones)-. Dumbledore tiene muchos contactos. Seguro que conoce a algún pariente, de alguno de tus padres.  
  
-Tal vez -contestó Harry pensativo. Luego cambió de tema:- ¿Y adonde vivirás con tu prima?  
  
-¿Me vas a creer que no le he preguntado? -se sorprendió Draco-. Por lo que entendí, vive en un departamento, pero no tengo idea donde.  
  
-Donde sea, al menos no tendrás que seguir durmiendo en una mazmorra, ni aguantando a Snape.  
  
-Si. ¡Aunque todavía no sé como será vivir con mi prima! -se rió Draco, tratando de mantener alegre el tono de la conversación.  
  
-No creo que pueda ser peor que Snape...  
  
-No, supongo que no -admitió Draco.  
  
-Ni la señora Pomfrey...  
  
-¡Eso espero!  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene? -preguntó Harry-. Parece joven.  
  
-No se lo pregunté, pero no creo que tenga más de treinta.  
  
-Parece agradable. Creo que serás muy feliz con ella.  
  
-Espero... -contestó Draco dudoso, temiendo de pronto que sus padres, o Voldemort, intentaran algo una vez que estuviera fuera de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo por tus padres? -preguntó Harry adivinando.  
  
-Un poco.  
  
-Dumbledore no habría contactado tu prima, si no confiara en ella. Solo tienes que tener cuidado.  
  
-Tienes razón. Además, no puedo estarme escondiendo de ellos siempre -respondió Draco, aunque por dentro, temía que Voldemort pudiera intentar cualquier otra cosa en su contra. Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, ahora que pronto llegaría a un lugar desconocido, donde viviría con alguien que le acababan de presentar. Donde tendría que cuidarse de sus propios padres, y del mago tenebroso más poderoso que conocía. Al que había soñado servir por años. Todo le parecía tan lejano ahora... De pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en tan solo unos pocos días. Ahora se encontraba subido en un árbol, hablando con Harry Potter, considerándolo un amigo, tratando de dilatar la despedida.  
  
-Draco... -dijo Harry de pronto, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos-. Te voy a extrañar.  
  
-Yo también -afirmó Draco, francamente-. Pero nos veremos en tres semanas más, el 1º de septiembre.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? -preguntó Harry dudoso. Por un lado estaban Hermione y Ron. Temía la reacción de sus amigos cuando les dijera que Draco era su amigo. Y por otro lado estaban los amigos de Draco. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? Estando los dos solos en Hogwarts, había sido fácil entablar una amistad, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Pero con el colegio lleno de gente, se vería extraño.  
  
Draco, quien había estado pensando más o menos lo mismo que Harry, respondió encogiéndose de hombros:  
  
-Ya veremos. Supongo que muchas cosas cambiarán para mi este año, ahora que ya no vivo con mis padres.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. El bosque prohibido a sus espaldas parecía silencioso y tranquilo. Nadie que lo viera podría adivinar que estaba poblado de pavorosas criaturas. El lago, se veía tranquilo y brillante, con su superficie tranquila como un espejo en ese día sin viento.  
  
Ninguno de los chicos recordó que no habían almorzado. A ninguno se le ocurrió que tal vez llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera, y que podrían estarlos extrañando. De pronto, el anillo de Harry comenzó a calentarse, haciendo que volviera bruscamente a la realidad.  
  
-Creo que tenemos que volver, Draco -le dijo preocupado, mientras intentaba sacarse el anillo. Pero sus intentos eran infructuosos, ya que sentía que le quemaba todavía más al tirarlo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa en la mano? -preguntó Draco preocupado.  
  
-N...nada. Volvamos ¿Quieres?.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a bajarse del árbol. Apenas habían llegado al suelo, cuando vieron tres personas y un perro negro que corrían hacia ellos. Les bastó mirar sus caras (y escuchar el gruñido del perro en el caso de Harry) para saber que estaban en problemas.  
  
'Que desagradable no poder estar solo ni media hora, que ya arman un escándalo', pensó Harry molesto. Por un momento deseó estar en el lugar de Draco, que se iría ese mismo día con su prima. En cambio él, tendría que aguantarse la bronca de su padrino, de Dumbledore, y de Snape. Este último era el que más le preocupaba. Nada parecía indicar que ya no lo dejarían con él. Y después de las discusiones que habían tenido ese día, esta desaparición no arreglaría nada. Y ya no estaría Draco. 'Tal vez ahora Sirius me lleve con él, o se quede aquí conmigo', pensó Harry esperanzado. Miró al perro negro, y bajó rápidamente la vista lamentando haberlo hecho. Su padrino parecía furioso.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? -preguntó Dumbledore tranquilo, aunque su cara delataba que estaba enojado.  
  
-Yo quería tomar aire, y despedirme de Harry -respondió Draco rápidamente- . No fue su culpa, yo quería salir al parque antes de irme, y le pedí que me acompañara.  
  
Harry lo quedó mirando. Draco de verdad había cambiado.  
  
-Y Potter amablemente accedió -dijo sarcásticamente Snape-. Tratándose de infringir reglas, siempre es el primer voluntario.  
  
-¡Solo salimos un rato! No tienen para qué armar tanto escándalo -se defendió Harry, cada vez más molesto.  
  
-Es por la seguridad de ustedes -intervino Dumbledore. Harry lo miró, y bajó nuevamente la vista. Se sintió de pronto un poco avergonzado. Dumbledore, además de parecer molesto, parecía muy decepcionado.  
  
-Hablaremos de esto, Potter... -le dijo Snape. Harry tragó saliva, y miró a su padrino, quien le gruñó como diciendo "ni esperes que te defienda". Para espanto de Harry, Dumbledore tampoco dijo nada. Al parecer, si se quedaría con Snape, y a nadie le importaba un comino lo que ese brujo le hiciera.  
  
-Nosotros también hablaremos, Draco -intervino por primera vez Laure-. Vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras a partir de hoy. Si a ti no te importa que te ocurra algo, a mi si.  
  
Draco bajó la vista, y por su cara, Harry pudo ver que también estaba preocupado.  
  
-Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a almorzar -dijo Dumbledore, para poner fin a aquella incómoda situación.  
  
Todos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el castillo. Harry, disimuladamente, trató de acariciar a su padrino en la cabeza. Pero apenas apoyó la mano, el perro le lanzó un mordico que, si bien ni lo tocó, hizo que retirara rápidamente la mano. Al parecer, "Hocicos" estaba más molesto de lo que había creído. El perro se alejó de él cojeando (la herida en el hombro le dolía), para ir a caminar al lado de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry suspiró. Que escándalo armaban. ¡Si solo había salido al parque unos minutos! No podía ser tan terrible. Era paradójico que lo cuidaran tanto de Voldemort, siendo justamente él el único al que aquel mago no había conseguido matar. Aunque había estado a punto, al final del torneo de los tres magos... 'Tal vez si debería cuidarme más', pensó Harry.  
  
  
  
El almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente un poco tenso, en el que los chicos prácticamente no hablaron. Les hubiera gustado poder conversar un poco en esa última comida juntos, pero la presencia de los adultos los cohibía. Ni hablar de jugar con la comida...  
  
Laure y Draco partieron poco rato después. Draco se despidió de Harry, y le prometió mandarle una lechuza.  
  
-Ánimo, solo faltan tres semanas para que empiece el colegio. Verás que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando las clases ya hayan comenzado. Ya no tendrán tiempo de vigilarte todo el día -se rió Draco, tratando de alentarlo-. Solo aguanta estos días, y trata de no meterte en problemas.  
  
Harry solo sonrió débilmente, se sentía incapaz de contestar.  
  
  
  
La tarde encontró a Harry en la enfermería, haciéndole compañía a su padrino. Habían conversado bastante rato. Sirius estaba enojado, pero por sobre todo, preocupado. Temía perderlo. Después de argumentar un rato, pidiendo un mínimo de libertad, Harry había aceptado "portarse bien", no sin antes reclamar que dejaran de tratarlo como si fuera un niño. También aprovechó para decirle a su padrino como se sentía. Le habló francamente de su soledad, su aburrimiento, su falta absoluta de libertad.  
  
-Este es un mal momento, pero ya va a pasar -lo animó su padrino-. Solo ten paciencia.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que Voldemort muera? -se burló Harry con pesadumbre.  
  
-Sé que es difícil -contestó su padrino abrazándolo como pudo, sentado en la cama y con su hombro herido-. Pero por ahora no estamos seguros de qué es lo que puede intentar. Ni siquiera sabemos cuanto de su antiguo poder a recuperado. Debemos estar preparados ante cualquier cosa, porque sabe que tú eres un peligro para él, y buscará eliminarte. Aunque Hogwarts y sus terrenos están protegidos, ninguna barrera o hechizo es totalmente infalible. Es por eso que no debes salir solo al parque, sobre todo si nadie sabe que estás ahí.  
  
-Si sé...  
  
-Esto es en serio, Harry -continuó su padrino-. Hoy, cuando no los encontramos, todos temimos lo peor. Debiste ver la cara de Snape... Aunque ese tipo me caiga mal, tengo que pedirte que seas considerado con él, y no lo hagas pasar esa clase de sustos.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando me tendré que quedar con él? -preguntó Harry, triste. Sirius suspiró, apretando el abrazo.  
  
-No lo sé, mi niño. No sabes como me gustaría que te pudieras quedar conmigo. Pero todavía tengo que estarme cuidando. De hecho, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi forma de animago, trabajando. Por ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte.  
  
-Pero... ¿Tiene que ser con SNAPE?  
  
-Dumbledore confía en él.  
  
-Pero tú... ¿Tú confías en él? -preguntó Harry. Sirius pensó unos instantes, antes de responder.  
  
-Si. Aunque es una persona desagradable, y no te soporta, es un mago muy capaz. Es muy bueno en defensa, y no dejará que te ocurra nada.  
  
-No lo soporto -se quejó Harry-. Hoy por ejemplo, sabía que estaba preocupado por ti, y no fue capaz de decirme que tú estabas vivo, y en la enfermería. ¿Por qué? ¿No podía decírmelo, para que me quedara más tranquilo?  
  
-No sé que decirte, Harry. Snape es así. Es un espía... Por su trabajo está acostumbrado a dar lo menos de información posible. Esas manías se pegan, ¿sabes?  
  
-Y tiene la manía de burlarse de mi, y de andarme amenazando todo el tiempo -continuó desahogándose Harry.  
  
-Eso tienes que agradecérselo a los merodeadores -se rió Sirius con un poco de culpabilidad-. Te pareces a tu padre, y él no lo soportaba. Siempre fue un maldito reprimido. Y sus amenazas... es su modo de hacer que la gente haga lo que quiere. Supongo que piensa que si no lo hace, tú dejarás de tenerle miedo y harás lo que se te de la gana.  
  
-Si sé que todo lo que me dices es verdad... ¡Pero es que no lo soporto! Es una tortura vivir con él. Y ahora que no está Draco, no sé que voy a hacer para que pase el día.  
  
-Velo así, Harry: ahora que Draco no está, Snape tendrá menos miedo que te arrastre a hacer tonterías que te pongan en peligro. En general un joven solo se mete en menos líos que en grupo. Tal vez ahora se relaje un poco, y se comporte más amable.  
  
-Lo dudo... Ya viste como me amenazó afuera.  
  
-Y tenía razón -le dijo su padrino, soltándolo. Por un instante ambos se quedaron mirando-. Detesto decir esto, mi niño, pero si Snape te castiga, yo no voy a decir nada. Estás bajo su responsabilidad, y si no le haces caso...  
  
Harry miró para otro lado, incómodo.  
  
-Sirius... ¿No hay manera de que tu también te quedes aquí en Hogwarts? Al menos unos días -le pidió Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Creo que a Albus no le molestará que me quede hasta mañana, mientras descanso. Pero me necesitan, Harry. Somos pocos, y el trabajo es mucho. El ministerio se niega a aceptar el retorno de Voldemort, y por lo tanto no contamos con su apoyo para nada. Laure es de los pocos aurores que aceptan trabajar con nosotros, a escondidas del ministerio.  
  
-¿Laure es auror?  
  
-Si, y muy buena. Supongo que por eso Dumbledore la buscó para que cuidara de Draco.  
  
-Pero... ¿Y no puede Snape hacer tu trabajo, y tú quedarte aquí?  
  
Sirius se rió.  
  
-Sé lógico, Harry. Si Voldemort descubriera a Snape espiándolo, y buscando aliados contra él, sería su muerte. Y lo necesitamos, es muy importante. Debe mantener su fachada. Además, me necesitan a mi, porque soy un animago no registrado. Son contados con los dedos de mis manos las personas que saben mi secreto.  
  
-¡Pero Voldemort sabe que yo estoy en Hogwarts, y que Snape también! ¿Por qué no sospecha de él entonces?  
  
-Porque Voldemort piensa que Snape te cuida para mantener su fachada frente a Dumbledore, y ganar así su confianza. Voldemort necesita que su "contacto en Hogwarts" se mantenga cercano a Dumbledore, y no va a impedirle que haga lo que Dumbledore le pida. Aunque supongo que se muere de ganas de pedirle que te lleve para allá... No lo hace para no perder a su contacto. Le costaría mucho meter a otro mortifago a Hogwarts, para que espié para él, en las mismas narices de Dumbledore...  
  
-Supongo que entonces no me queda otro remedio que aguantar a Snape. -suspiró Harry.  
  
-No. Y te aconsejo que trates de no provocarlo.  
  
-Como si fuera yo el que anda provocándolo... -se defendió Harry.  
  
-Solo hazle caso, y no le respondas de mal modo. Finge sumisión, y verás que se tranquiliza un poco.  
  
-Bueno, voy a tratar -prometió Harry, dudoso.  
  
En ese momento entraron a la enfermería Dumbledore y Snape. Ambos venían muy serios. Habían estado conversando, afuera de la enfermería, y no habían podido evitar oír la conversación del chico y su padrino. Mientras Dumbledore había sonreído, ante la explicación de Sirius de "por qué Snape es como es", el profesor de pociones solo había mirado para otro lado, incómodo. Odiaba admitir que Black tenía razón. Le molestaba ver que entendía tan bien lo que le ocurría, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener sus problemas ocultos. Severus Snape estaba también asombrado por todo lo que Harry había dicho. Sabía que el chico no lo apreciaba, y que le tenía un poco de miedo. Pero no imaginaba el horror que le causaba estar cerca de suyo. 'Tal vez he exagerado un poco', pensó. Se prometió tratar de remediarlo, ahora que era un hecho que tendría que aguantarlo por un tiempo. Pero lo más urgente ahora, era hablar con el padrino del chico. Necesitaba su apoyo.  
  
-Harry, acompáñame -le dijo Dumbledore volviendo a salir, y sin esperar la respuesta.  
  
Harry salió detrás, preguntándose preocupado que pasaría ahora. Miró disimuladamente a Snape. Parecía inasequible. Era imposible decir que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.  
  
Una vez en el pasillo, Harry miró a Dumbledore. Estaba muy serio, y no sonreía.  
  
-Harry, estuve conversando con el profesor Snape. Voy a ser bien franco. Me pidió que buscara otro lugar para que te quedaras.  
  
Harry lo miró esperanzado, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Rápidamente descubrió que hacerlo había sido una mala idea.  
  
-No deberías reírte -dijo Dumbledore enojado.  
  
-Lo siento... -dijo rápidamente Harry, poniéndose serio.  
  
-Me costó convencerlo de que cambiara de idea, Harry. Yo le había prometido que tú cooperarías. Pero por lo que me contó, no le haces caso.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Es que no basta con eso, Harry. No basta con que prometas, no cumplas, y luego digas que lo sientes.  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio. No sabía como responder. Deseó que ese día acabara de una vez, ya estaba cansado de que le llamaran la atención. Al ver que no respondía, Dumbledore continuó:  
  
-Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. El profesor Snape debe estar hablando con tu padrino en este momento.  
  
Harry lo miró preocupado. ¿Qué se les había ocurrido ahora?  
  
-El profesor Snape aceptó continuar cuidándote. Pero si vuelves a desobedecerle, o a contestarle, tu padrino te quitará tu escoba, y saldrás del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ??? -gritó Harry, sintiendo como si un hipógrifo lo hubiera pateado en el estómago-. ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER MI ESCOBA, Y EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR, CON EL RETORNO DE VOLDEMORT Y MIS PROBLEMAS CON SNAPE?  
  
-El profesor Snape, Harry.  
  
-¡LO QUE SEA! -gritó Harry llorando-. No me pueden hacer esto...  
  
-No va a pasar nada, si te portas bien.  
  
-¡Pero él me odia! SIEMPRE está provocándome. ¡¡¡Estará FELIZ de lograr que salga del equipo de Gryffindor!!!  
  
-Te equivocas, Potter -dijo Snape desde su espalda. Acababa de salir de la enfermería sin que el chico (que le daba la espalda a la puerta) lo notara. Harry se dio vuelta, furioso.  
  
-ESTÁ CONTENTO, ¿VERDAD? ¡POR FIN VA A PODER VENGARSE DE MI! -le gritó, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Deseaba despertarse y encontrarse en Prive Derive, aunque tuviera que aguantar todo un verano a sus tíos.  
  
-Si no paras de gritar, ni siquiera te voy a traer la escoba de vuelta de la casa de tus tíos -le dijo Sirius, que había salido detrás de Snape al escuchar el escándalo.  
  
-Como me puedes hacer esto... -murmuró Harry, llorando.  
  
-Yo no quiero que salgas del equipo, Potter -le dijo Snape en un tono neutro-. Todo depende de ti...  
  
-Ahora que está todo claro, dense la mano -dijo Dumbledore para acabar la discusión, y dar por terminado el asunto.  
  
Snape acercó la mano, y Harry, después de dudar unos segundos, le dio la mano. Si tenía que tratar de llevarse bien con él, más valía empezar de inmediato, para que no lo acusaran luego de mala voluntad. 


	23. Habla la sangre

Disclaimer habitual. Y gracias a Francia que me beta-lee esto con santa paciencia 0:)  
  
Luthien: No es solo por la escoba... Es también el hecho de que su padrino haya sido capaz de "ponerse del lado de Snape" de un modo tan desagradable. Además, para él sería insoportable no poder estar en el equipo. Pero no solo a ti te extrañó, a Dumbledore también :) Snape va a tratar de ser más amable con Harry, pero no sé si llegue a encariñarse.  
  
Ariadna Potter: Ni me lo digas... ¡es loca por el messenger! Y me llamo Verónica :-) Pero vero suena más simpático.  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ: gracias por tus reviews. Escribo cuando puedo, pero no puedo casi nunca =(  
  
Naiko: Si pobre Harry... Aunque no lo va a pasar tan mal... TODAVÍA. Voldemort ya está en acción ^_^ muahahahahaaaaaaaa. Snape no se ha dado el trabajo de conocer a Black... pero ya lo hará :D Sobre Draco, supongo que no serán tan amigos, pero ya no enemigos. Hermione y Ron... ya se acostumbrarán. Snape será algo más amable.  
  
Paula: ¡Gracias por tu review! Este fic está pensado solo para el verano. No he pensado si escribiré algo después.  
  
Capítulo 23 Habla la sangre  
  
-Así está bien -comentó Dumbledore sonriendo nuevamente. No le gustaba ver a Harry así, pero ahora se habían asegurado de que el chico pondría de su parte. Le extrañaba un poco la reacción que había tenido, eso si. Nunca imaginó que se pondría a gritar de ese modo, ni menos a llorar. Desvió su atención a Sirius y agregó:- Creo que sería bueno que descansaras. Nos iremos mañana.  
  
-¿Me puedo quedar contigo? -preguntó Harry, esperanzado.  
  
-Bueno... -contestó Sirius dudoso, mirando a los otros adultos.  
  
-Tu padrino necesita descansar, Harry -dijo Dumbledore. Harry lo miró implorante, haciendo que el anciano reconsiderara lo que iba a decir-. Pero supongo que puedes hacerle compañía un rato.  
  
-¿Puedo quedarme con él esta noche? -se animó Harry. Snape y Dumbledore se miran preocupados. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que dejar a Harry solo con un mago herido fuera una buena idea. Sirius pareció entender sus temores.  
  
-No se preocupen -dijo riendo. Deseaba poder pasar esas horas junto a su ahijado-. El brazo que tengo malo es el izquierdo, y yo soy diestro. No tendría problemas para usar mi varita.  
  
Snape miró a Dumbledore, dejando en claro que dejaba la decisión en sus manos. Dumbledore le sonrió.  
  
-Si, supongo que no habrá problemas.  
  
-Pero si ocurre cualquier cosa, me vas a buscar -agregó Snape en tono casi amable (bueno, todo lo amable que podía ser, siendo Severus Snape). Internamente estaba contento con ese arreglo. Se quedaría solo y podría preparar todo para realizar la poción para determinar grados de parentesco. Aunque era de ejecución simple, varios de los ingredientes tenían que ser preparados con algunas horas de anticipación. Según sus cálculos, podía tener todo listo para comenzar la cocción esa misma noche. Estaba seguro de que durante esas horas con su padrino, Harry no iría a buscarlo si podía evitarlo. Así que tendría toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Estando solo, todo saldría bien. No había nada como la perspectiva de un experimento con pociones para arreglar el ánimo de Severus Snape.- Lo olvidaba, -agregó sacando una varita del bolsillo-. Aquí tienes tu varita.  
  
-Gracias -contestó Harry guardándose la varita en el bolsillo-. Y si, lo haré -prometió, contento ante la perspectiva de pasar el resto de la tarde con su padrino. Por unos instantes había temido que Snape recordara el 'Hablaremos de esto, Potter...' de la mañana, y que no hubiera aceptado. Pero aparentemente el brujo había decidido olvidar el asunto. ¡Si hasta estaba siendo amable!  
  
-Y no olvides dejar descansar a tu padrino, Harry -le advirtió Dumbledore- . Déjalo dormir.  
  
-Si, no se preocupe -prometió también Harry.  
  
-Me cuidará bien -agregó Sirius sonriendo, mientras le pasaba el brazo bueno sobre los hombros.  
Harry pasó el resto de la tarde con su padrino, en la enfermería. Conversaron y jugaron ajedrez mágico con un tablero que Harry descubrió en la oficina de la señora Pomfrey. Comieron pastel y helado que Dobby les trajo, feliz.  
  
Pero apenas las primeras estrellas acababan de aparecer en el firmamento, Sirius sucumbió de cansancio y se durmió. Harry lamentó que aquella tarde no hubiera durado más. ¿Por qué las horas felices siempre tenían que pasar tan rápido? Contempló el rostro de su padrino. Notó las ojeras del hombre, y no pudo evitar suspirar, pensando en todo lo que habría tenido que pasar.  
  
Se tendió un rato en la cama de al lado, y al poco tiempo el sueño se apoderó también de él.  
Estaba en unas ruinas. Caminó en silencio por entre los escombros. Eso debía ser una casa, o lo había sido antes de que fuera destruida. De pronto se encontró ante los restos de una escalera. Pudo ver que una silueta se movía en el extremo superior. Trató de avanzar, pero no pudo. Un inmenso cristal se lo impedía. Tenía que romper esa barrera, tenía que entrar en contacto con esa figura. Retrocedió unos pasos, inseguro. Una voz suave y femenina le dijo 'Hazlo, Harry', mientras se reía dulcemente. Avanzó con fuerza e impactó contra el vidrio, quebrándolo.  
  
A kilómetros de distancia, un hombre reía frente a una hoguera, en la que extraños objetos se consumían liberando nauseabundas emanaciones. Tenía los ojos rojos, y no era a causa del humo.  
  
En ese mismo instante, un estruendo despertaba a Harry. Asustado abrió los ojos, y notó que una tormenta de viento se había levantado, y había abierto de golpe una de las ventanas de la enfermería. Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda. Se levantó, y la volvió a cerrar. Observó a su padrino, a quien la tormenta no había despertado. Dormía profundamente. Deseó poder dormir como él, pero ahora que se había levantado se sentía completamente despierto.  
  
-¿Qué hora será? -se preguntó Harry en voz alta. Se sentía algo incómodo, habiéndose quedado dormido con ropa y zapatos. Trató de recordar lo que había estado soñando, pero el impacto de la ventana abriéndose había borrado todo. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, y decidió que bajaría a la mazmorra de Snape a buscar su pijama. También traería el libro de Quidditch, ya que sospechaba que se tardaría un buen rato en volver a conciliar el sueño.  
En algún lugar alto del mismo castillo, un anciano disfrutaba de una taza de chocolate. Contemplaba el fuerte movimiento de los árboles producto de aquella inesperada tormenta de viento.  
  
-¿El señor tomará más chocolate? -preguntó un elfo, respetuosamente a sus espaldas.  
  
-No, gracias Norby. Puedes irte -contestó el anciano, mientras seguía contemplando el paisaje.  
  
El elfo desapareció, y el anciano suspiró. No le gustaba el viento. Nunca se sabía lo que traería, o se llevaría con él. Pero nada sacaba con pasar la noche en vela, contemplándolo.  
  
Suspirando nuevamente, se fue a la cama.  
Harry caminaba por los corredores, escuchando el sonido del viento que golpeaba furiosamente los muros de Hogwarts, produciendo tétricos sonidos. Finalmente llegó a su destino, y se enfrentó al enano de piedra que custodiaba la entrada de la mazmorra donde vivía Snape. Se quedó unos instantes parado, mirándolo. El enano lo miró de abajo a arriba, y de arriba abajo. Aparentemente, lo que vio no lo impresionó en lo más mínimo, pues volvió a su posición inicial sin decir ni hacer nada. Harry lo miró incómodo.  
  
-Emh... ¿Me dejaría pasar por favor? -intentó Harry.  
  
-No -respondió el enano simplemente.  
  
-Es que tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas... -insistió Harry. El enano volvió a barrerlo con la mirada, y luego hizo 'no' con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Me dejas al menos tocar la puerta?  
  
-Al amo no le gusta que lo molesten a estas horas -respondió el enano simplemente, sin mirarlo.  
  
Harry pensó por unos momentos. Tenía tres opciones. La primera, era insistir y tratar de entrar, llamar la atención para que Snape le abriera. La segunda, era simplemente olvidarlo, y volver a la enfermería. La tercera, era tratar de entrar de otro modo. Después de todo, la mazmorra inferior donde dormía tenía una puerta. La primera parecía de lejos la más razonable. Snape le había dicho que lo despertara si ocurría algo. Pero, ¿Qué tal si Snape se enojaba? Después de todo, no había ocurrido nada. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía qué hora era! Probablemente se disgustaría por haber sido despertado, y le diría que por qué no había ido a buscar sus cosas más temprano. No, pensándolo bien, esa no era la mejor opción. Ni por nada tenía que provocar a Snape ahora que su escoba, y la permanencia en el equipo de Gryffindor, estaban en juego.  
  
Buscar otra entrada no hubiera sido tan mala idea, si no fuera porque era de noche, se suponía que no debía andar solo, y tendría que buscar un camino en medio de unas mazmorras que ni siquiera conocía. Aunque tenía su varita...  
  
Volver a la enfermería... esa parecía la más inocua de las opciones, aunque tendría que prescindir de sus cosas.  
  
-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche? -le preguntó el enano de mal modo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-No, ya me voy -respondió rápidamente Harry, dándose media vuelta.  
  
Harry se alejó, pensativo. Recordaba que, al avanzar más allá de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, había una bifurcación. Con Snape siempre se habían ido por el mismo camino. ¿Tal vez por el otro lado se podía bajar a las mazmorras del nivel inferior? Recordó la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Si había podido orientarse ahí, podría también hacerlo en un conjunto de corredores.  
  
Estaba pensando en eso, cuando llegó a la mencionada bifurcación. Titubeó por unos instantes.  
  
-Bueno, si algo ocurre, siempre puedo devolverme... -se dijo en voz alta para darse ánimo. Y tras decir eso se internó por ese camino.  
  
Siguió por el corredor, y pronto llegó a lo que esperaba encontrar: una escalera que bajara. Miró hacia abajo, estaba todo oscuro. Respiró hondo y prendió su varita. Pero al llegar abajo, la apagó. Para su asombro, se prendieron unas antorchas apenas puso un pie en el corredor que se ofrecía frente a él. Los muros tenían un color indefinible, con manchas en distintos tonos que claramente eran minerales y no alguna clase de pintura.  
  
Otras antorchas se fueron prendiendo a medida que avanzaba. No era tan sorprendente que tuvieran ese sistema, considerando que a ese nivel no había ventanas...  
  
Según sus cálculos, la mazmorra en la que dormía debía encontrarse hacia el sudoeste, y ese corredor iba hacia el sudeste. Si lo recorría, debía asegurarse de doblar a la izquierda apenas pudiera.  
  
-¡Oriéntame! -le susurró a su varita, poniéndola sobre la palma de su mano, como lo había hecho en el torneo de los tres magos. Para su gran sorpresa, la varita comenzó a dar vueltas, perdida.  
  
-Parece que me tendré que orientar de memoria -se dijo a si mismo decepcionado, mientras volvía a tomar la varita. Por un momento consideró volver, pero después pensó que si ya había llegado hacia ahí... Cada vez que encontraba una bifurcación, hacía una pequeña marca en el muro prendiendo fuego con su varita.  
  
Avanzó así, de memoria, recordando siempre la dirección en la que debía avanzar y la distancia que le quedaba por recorrer. De vez en cuando encontraba alguna puerta, con una pequeña ventana, como la que recordaba que tenía la mazmorra que buscaba. Todas estaban cerradas, y Harry miraba con la luz de su varita a través de la ventanilla. Todas parecían encontrarse vacías. Finalmente llegó a la mazmorra que buscaba. Adentro se veía el par de camas que habían usado él y Draco. 'Draco...', recordó. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento, y deseó que no se hubiera ido.  
  
Pero Draco ya se había marchado, y por ahora él tenía que buscar sus cosas y volver a la enfermería.  
  
Trató de abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada como todas las anteriores.  
  
-¡Alohomora!  
  
La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Apenas había avanzado unos pasos, cuando sintió un ruido seco a su espalda, y quedó a oscuras.  
  
-¡Lumos! -murmuró rápidamente, con el corazón palpitando en su cuello. Detrás de él no había nada. El ruido lo había hecho la puerta al cerrarse. Notó también que, junto con cerrarse la puerta, las antorchas del corredor se habían apagado.  
  
Se quedó unos segundos quieto, reponiéndose del susto. Luego avanzó hacia los escasos muebles, guiado por la única luz que provenía de su varita. Recogió las cosas que venía a buscar, y luego volvió hacia la puerta deseando regresar rápidamente a la enfermería.  
  
Pero al tratar de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no se podía. Intentó varios encantamientos infructuosamente. Finalmente concluyó que aquellas puertas estaban hechas para poder ser abiertas solamente del exterior. Tendría que volver por las habitaciones de Snape.  
  
Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo de pronto. '¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado a algunas de las otras mazmorras?', se preguntó. Tragó saliva. Hubiera quedado encerrado, hasta que lo hubieran extrañado. Hasta que lo hubiesen ENCONTRADO. Y aparte de eso, hubiera tenido que aguantarse la furia de Sirius, Dumbledore y Snape cuando lo hicieran. Eso... si los que lo encontraban primero eran ellos. Tragó saliva nuevamente. Después del duelo con Voldemort en aquel cementerio, no deseaba precisamente volver a encontrárselo a solas.  
  
-Mejor vuelvo a la enfermería, antes de que me echen de menos -murmuró para si mismo.  
  
Hizo un atado con las cosas que llevaba y se lo colgó del hombro. Subió por la escalera, y cuidadosamente levantó la esquina de la alfombra que cubría esa entrada. La sala estaba a oscuras y parecía desierta. La única luz provenía del cuarto de trabajo de Snape, cuya puerta se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta.  
  
Harry salió sin hacer ruido, preguntándose si el enano de la entrada le diría algo al verlo salir por ahí. Tenía la esperanza de que no, ya que hasta ahora nunca se había movido cuando iban de salida.  
  
Avanzó en puntillas hacia la salida. Pero, cuando pasó frente a la puerta iluminada, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué problema habría si solamente echaba una mirada? Snape no tendría por qué saberlo... Avanzó sin respirar hacia la puerta, y miró por el angosto espacio.  
  
Snape estaba preparando una poción, no había duda en eso. Que aburrimiento. Harry estaba a punto de devolverse cuando un detalle llamó su atención. Snape tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, y estaba a punto de...  
  
Harry tuvo que contener la respiración para no gritar, pero luego se calmó al ver que Snape solamente se había hecho un corte en un dedo. Estaba vertiendo gota a gota su sangre sobre el caldero. Sintió nauseas, recordando de pronto la vuelta a la vida de Voldemort, hacía tan solo un par de meses. Harry se preguntó qué poción estaría haciendo Snape. De pronto notó que el brujo tomaba un frasco, en el que parecía haber más sangre. Vio como lo vertía, gota a gota también, sobre la poción. Luego la revolvió lentamente, observando concentradamente el contenido del caldero. Vio como sacó un poco, y vertió unas gotas sobre un cristal. Luego agregó sobre la mancha otro líquido incoloro y esperó unos segundos. Súbitamente, algo pareció horrorizar a Snape, ya que asustado tiró el cristal lejos, que se quebró muy cerca de la puerta.  
  
Harry pudo mirar entonces que los trozos de vidrio estaban manchados con una sustancia de un color azul liláceo intenso. ¿Qué significaba aquello, que Snape se había asustado tanto? Observó al mago, que de mano temblorosa volvía a repetir el experimento, en otro cristal limpio. Nuevamente agregó unas gotas del líquido transparente sobre la mancha. Harry pudo ver la ansiedad grabada en el rostro del brujo. Luego de unos segundos, con una mano temblorosa volvió a tomar el cristal y lo contempló nervioso. Luego lo posó sobre la mesa, junto a un libro que tenía abierto, y comenzó a leer. Al cabo de unos segundos se sentó, se llevó las manos a la cara, y sostuvo su cabeza, negando ocasionalmente. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el resultado de ese experimento, había impresionado mucho al profesor de pociones.  
  
De pronto, Snape sacó las manos de su cara. Harry pudo ver una mezcla de ira y pena. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse algo más, Snape lanzó con violencia unos libros que se encontraban apilados. Fueron a chocar contra el muro, muy cerca de donde Harry se encontraba oculto. Una nube de polvo se levantó. De pronto, Harry sintió que le picaba la nariz. Con horror dejó de respirar, temiendo estornudar y delatar su presencia. Estaba seguro de que a Snape no le haría ninguna gracia haber sido observado en esos momentos.  
  
Pero no pudo contenerse más, y tuvo que respirar. Apenas había inhalado, un estornudo se escapó antes de que pudiera contenerlo. No alcanzó a moverse, la puerta se abrió con violencia. Harry levantó al vista. Snape lo miraba entre enojado y... ¿nervioso?  
  
-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Potter?  
  
-Vine a buscar mi pijama y un libro -contestó Harry bajando la vista, e indicando el bulto que traía.  
  
-¿Y los encontraste, acaso, en el umbral de esta puerta? -le preguntó Snape mordazmente.  
  
-No. Yo... -respondió Harry. No sabía como continuar-. Lo siento.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? -preguntó Snape en tono neutro, aunque Harry notó cierto nerviosismo.  
  
-Acababa de llegar -contestó Harry, cruzando los dedos para que le creyera.  
  
-¿Y cómo entraste? -preguntó de pronto Snape. Le causaba curiosidad que el enano hubiera dejado pasar a Harry sin avisarle.  
  
-Por abajo... Quise devolverme por ahí, pero no pude volver a abrir la puerta. Por eso intenté salir por aquí. No era mi intención... -contestó Harry, tratando de parecer lo más humilde y arrepentido posible. La expresión correcta, en el momento correcto. Eso había dado resultados muchas veces en su vida.  
  
-¿Espiarme? -completó burlonamente Snape. Harry miró el piso y no contestó. Había sido sorprendido espiando de un modo demasiado evidente como para negarlo.  
  
-Qué voy a hacer contigo... -murmuró Snape, más para si mismo. Harry levantó la vista, con la intención de pedirle que por favor no le dijera nada a su padrino. Pero al hacerlo, un detalle sobre la mesa del laboratorio captó su atención. Ahí estaba aquella foto, del joven que se parecía a Snape y a ... su padrino. Harry sintió de pronto que un puzzle se armaba en su cabeza. La sangre de Snape... la sangre del frasco... su padrino herido y curado por Snape... Snape... La reacción de Snape ante el resultado... ¿Acaso...?  
  
Snape, al ver que Harry se había quedado petrificado mirando un punto dentro del laboratorio, se volvió a mirar en esa dirección. Sintió como un balde de agua fría se vertía en su espalda, cuando vio que Harry estaba mirando la fotografía. Nervioso, se preguntó cuanto había alcanzado a ver el chico aquella noche. ¿Había entendido? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no. Tenía que averiguar cuanto sabía... y asegurarse su silencio. No deseaba que todos se enteraran que Black era... -tragó saliva- su hermano. Para él mismo había resultado un impacto descubrirlo. No entendía como había podido suceder eso.  
  
Harry sintió de pronto que alguien lo empujaba, alejándolo del cuarto de trabajo. Vio como Snape cerraba la puerta, y prendía las luces de la sala con un movimiento de su varita.  
  
Harry intentó poner cara de neutralidad. A pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas, no quería que Snape se diera cuanta de sus sospechas.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos actuó muy bien.  
  
'Comprendió todo', concluyó Snape.  
  
'Ya se dio cuanta de que entendí', pensó Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando. Snape rompió finalmente el silencio.  
  
-Potter. Olvida lo que viste esta noche.  
  
Harry lo quedó mirando de un modo significativo. Snape miró para otro lado, incómodo.  
  
-Y yo... olvidaré... que te sorprendí paseando solo por Hogwarts, y espiándome.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Harry. Al menos por ahora se había salvado, cuando parecía imposible que Snape lo dejara ir indemne. No era un mal trato. Aunque sentía una gran curiosidad por saber si había alguna clase de relación familiar entre Snape y su padrino, y ya no podría preguntarle a su padrino... a causa del trato.  
  
-Entonces recoge tus cosas -agregó Snape algo más aliviado-. Te voy a acompañar hasta la enfermería.  
Harry caminó en silencio junto a Snape, rumbo a la enfermería. La tormenta de viento continuaba llenando de extraños gemidos los pasillos. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Harry, aunque todas se podían resumir en una: ¿Qué tenían su padrino y Snape en común? Cuando iba a llegar, el muchacho no aguantó más, y se arriesgó a soltar la pregunta.  
  
-Señor...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Potter? -preguntó Snape deteniéndose.  
  
-Mi padrino y usted... están de algún modo... -Harry no sabía muy bien como formular su pregunta- ¿relacionados?  
  
Snape frunció el ceño, y mío por una ventana, incómodo. No pensaba darle a Potter todavía más información.  
  
-No hagas preguntas, y camina -respondió simplemente, mientras volvía a avanzar. Harry se resignó y lo siguió.  
  
Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la enfermería, Snape la abrió y, tras ver que Black dormía, agregó en un tono amenazante:  
  
-Recuerda: ni una sola palabra. O te vas olvidando del Quidditch.  
  
-Pero... ¿Están usted y mi padrino emparentados de alguna manera? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry.  
  
Snape resopló, molesto. No quería decirle. Pero, conociendo al chico, no pararía de intrusear hasta descubrirlo. Y tal vez, para ese entonces, lo sabrían también Granger y Weasley. ¿Y si se lo decía el mismo, haciéndole prometer que no diría nada? Podía resultar mejor. Considerando que era un Gryffindor, era posible que mantuviera su palabra, aún tratándose de un perfecto Potter_quebrantador_de_Reglas.  
  
-¿Juras que si te lo digo, no vas a tratar de averiguar nada más? ¿Y no se lo contarás a nadie? -preguntó Snape amenazante.  
  
-Está bien -se animó Harry. Snape se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, de un modo evaluador-. Se lo prometo -agregó Harry, al ver su cara de "no confío en Potter".  
  
Snape volvió a mirar hacia Sirius Black y, al confirmar que dormía, cerró la puerta.  
  
-Acabo de descubrir que tu padrino y yo somos... hermanos.  
  
-¿¿¿Hermanos??? -murmuró Harry sorprendido-. ¿Pero cómo?  
  
-No tengo idea. Bueno, Potter. Ya te lo dije. Ahora cumple con TU parte del trato: no se lo puedes decir A NADIE, ni te puedes poner a averiguar más. ¿ENTENDIDO?  
  
-Si señor -prometió Harry-. Pero... ¿se lo dirá a mi padrino?  
  
-No por ahora. Y te recuerdo tu promesa, Potter. NI. UNA. PALABRA. A nadie... Ni siquiera a tus amigos Granger ni Weasley. Sobre todo a tu padrino. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Si señor -prometió nuevamente Harry-. Buenas noches. Y gracias por no decir nada.  
  
-Es un trato. Buenas noches -respondió Snape abriendo nuevamente la puerta..  
  
Harry entró y Snape la cerró, ligeramente aliviado. Se quedó unos instantes escuchando, temiendo que lo primero que Harry hiciera fuera despertar a su padrino y contarle todo. Pero por algunos minutos no escuchó nada.  
  
Más tranquilo, se fue rumbo a las mazmorras. Pensaba que, de todos modos, si Potter quisiera contarle todo a Black, tendría que explicarle como lo descubrió. Eso implicaría decirle que había estado merodeando solo, y sin permiso, por el castillo, mientras él dormía. Y Potter no se arriesgaría a eso, ahora.  
Harry se acostó y abrió el libro de Quidditch, pero lo cerró después de unos segundos. Ya no deseaba leer. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. ¿Hermanos? ¿Cómo podían ser Sirius y Snape HERMANOS? Se volvió y miró a su padrino. 'Snape debería decírselo', pensó Harry. Pero claramente no era su intención. 'Y yo le prometí que no diría nada'. Se dio vuelta para el otro lado. No sabía nada del pasado de su padrino. Tendría que preguntarle, disimuladamente, si tenía hermanos. Recordó al joven de la foto. ¿De qué año era esa foto? Cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar. No eran las fotografías antiguas que había estado ordenando solo. Aquella fotografía era más reciente, del mismo siglo, como de la mitad. En ese caso, ese hombre debía tener unos cincuenta años ahora. En ese caso, podía tratarse de un tío, o incluso del padre, de Sirius y Snape. ¿Sabría Snape de quién se trataba?  
  
Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sería mejor tratar de dormir. Ya mañana conversaría con su padrino, y averiguaría algo sobre su familia. Le había prometido a Snape que no intentaría averiguar más, pero era perfectamente comprensible que un ahijado le preguntara a su padrino por su familia ¿no? No podía criticarlo por eso... Además, no tenía por qué saberlo.  
-¡Ahhhhhhh! -gritó Harry al despertarse. Una comezón en la cara lo había despertado y, lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue una gran araña peluda sobre su cara. Luego escuchó la risa de su padrino a su lado.  
  
-No te preocupes, no hace nada -le dijo su padrino sacándosela de la cara y transformándola en un florero que puso sobre la mesita de noche. Harry lo miró enojado.  
  
-¿Tú la pusiste en mi cara? -preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Su padrino lo miró algo incómodo.  
  
-Pensé que te haría gracia. Con tu padre siempre nos gastábamos ese tipo de bromas. No pensé que te molestaría.  
  
-No me molesta -contestó Harry, ya repuesto del susto. Sonrió-. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.  
  
Al ver que Harry sonreía, Sirius se relajó y soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Y eso no es nada... Debiste ver la cara de Lily cuando le hice esta misma broma la primera vez.  
  
-¿Y cómo reaccionó ella? -preguntó Harry interesado.  
  
-Me salió persiguiendo por el bosque, y lanzándome toda clase de maldiciones. Si Lunático no hubiera intervenido, creo que habría terminado donde la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Por el bosque? -preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
-Es que habíamos ido de... excursión podría decirse... al bosque prohibido -respondió su padrino. Luego, al ver la cara de "Y qué hacían en el bosque prohibido, por qué ridícula razón mi madre se encontraba durmiendo ahí", prefirió aclarar-. A la parte no prohibida del bosque prohibido en realidad.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso de "la parte no prohibida del bosque prohibido"?  
  
-Es un lugar que pertenece al bosque prohibido, pero llegamos por Hogsmeade. Lo consideramos en esa época como "el bosque de las afueras de Hogsmeade", por lo que no estaba... en estricto rigor... prohibido.  
  
-¿Y cómo se llega? -preguntó Harry interesado. Sirius lo miró preocupado, visiblemente arrepentido de haber mencionado todo eso. ¿Y ahora cómo lo convencía de no ir a meterse al bosque? Debería cuidar más lo que le contaba a su sobrino. Aunque en su época de colegio se había divertido mucho haciendo cosas "no literalmente prohibidas", no sería bueno darle ideas a Harry. En esa época, a ellos no los perseguía Voldemort todavía. En cambio Harry... debía cuidarse.  
  
-No se llega. O no en tu caso. No te quiero metido en el bosque -contestó Sirius, serio.  
  
-¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que no estaba prohibido!  
  
-En realidad si lo estaba. Probablemente eso nos hubieran dicho, si nos hubieran descubierto.  
  
-¿Y qué hacían ahí? -preguntó Harry interesado en escuchar el resto de la historia.  
  
-Nada, olvídalo. Vamos a tomar desayuno -trató de cambiar de tema Sirius.  
  
-Espera. Dijiste que mi madre se había despertado con una araña en la cara ¿Qué hacía mi madre durmiendo ahí? -insistió Harry antes de que su padrino se le escapara. Sirius suspiró. Harry no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Hijo de su padre tenía que ser... El problema era que si no se lo contaba todo él, buscaría averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Se iría a meter al bosque solo, o con Hermione y Ron, y estaría en peligro. Tal vez era preferible saciar su curiosidad, para que no fuera a saciarla por su cuenta.  
  
-Te lo cuento si me prometes que no te vas a ir a meter al bosque -le propuso Sirius.  
  
-Cuéntamelo y muéstrame el lugar -le propuso Harry, negociando.  
  
-Ya te dije que no te quiero metido en el bosque.  
  
-Pero voy a ir contigo -lo animó Harry. Sirius lo miró preocupado. O lo llevaba él, o el chico iría solo en la primera ocasión. Decididamente, tendría que mirar el mapa a cada instante cuando se fuera. Tendría que asegurarse de que su ahijado no se alejara de Hogwarts.  
  
-Está bien -respondió finalmente. Harry sonrió satisfecho-. Pero no pisas el bosque después. Y lo de confiscar tu escoba, y que dejes de jugar Quidditch, corre también si no me haces caso a mi, o a Dumbledore. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si, Hocicos, Si -se rió Harry-. ¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar finalmente esa historia?  
  
-Bueno. Estábamos en Hogsmeade, tus padres, Martha -una amiga de tu madre- , Remus, el traidor -agregó con un gruñido casi canino- y yo. Veníamos saliendo de las tres escobas y todavía quedaban un par de horas para tener que volver al castillo. Nos pusimos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, conversando. Hacía frío, y tu madre se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza para que le tapara los oídos. De pronto un fuerte viento se levantó, y su pañuelo salió volando. James se puso a perseguirlo, y todos lo seguimos. Cada vez que alguno lo iba a atrapar, el pañuelo salía volando nuevamente. Llegamos así hasta un extremo del pueblo, bastante abandonado, desde donde empezaba el bosque. El mismo bosque que hacia el lado de Hogwarts se llama el bosque prohibido. El pañuelo salió volando hacia los árboles, y se quedó enganchado en una rama. Fuimos a buscarlo.  
  
-Pero no entiendo -lo interrumpió Harry-. ¿Por qué no lo recuperaron con magia en vez de correr tras él? Un encantamiento convocador hubiera bastado.  
  
-Por supuesto. Pero ese encantamiento no lo vimos sino hasta cuarto, y lo que te cuento ocurrió cuando estábamos en tercero. Además, era divertido correr tras el pañuelo. Hacía frío, y cualquier motivo para entrar en calor era bueno.  
  
-Si, supongo. ¿Y por qué entraron al bosque?  
  
-A buscar el pañuelo.  
  
-¡Pero si me acabas de decir que quedó enganchado en una rama!  
  
-Si, bueno. Pero tuvimos que entrar al bosque para llegar al árbol. ¿Me entiendes? Recuerdo que Martha no quería entrar. Pero Lily quería recuperar su pañuelo. Cuando todos entramos al bosque, y Martha se dio cuenta de que se iba a quedar sola, nos siguió. Cuando estábamos bajo el árbol, viendo como lo bajábamos, concluimos que lo más seguro era simplemente subir al árbol, y bajar el pañuelo. Pero las ramas eran delgadas. Lily y Peter eran los más delgados del grupo. Pero Lily estaba con falda así que Peter subió. Cuando bajaba, se hizo daño en una pierna. Cuando Lily recuperó su pañuelo fue cuando se nos ocurrió explorar un rato. Martha no estaba de acuerdo, y finalmente prefirió devolverse. Peter, que entonces estaba enamorado de ella, la acompañó, argumentando que le dolía la pierna. Nosotros comprendimos, y lo dejamos irse con Martha. Nos prometieron que no dirían nada de donde habíamos ido.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver con la broma de la araña? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si te aburre mi historia paro aquí -dijo Sirius molesto con la impaciencia de su ahijado.  
  
-No, claro que no. Síguela por favor -se disculpó Harry.  
  
-Bueno. Pues entramos al bosque, bromeando. Al cabo de un rato a tu madre se le ocurrió que deberíamos marcar el camino por el que íbamos, para poder volver. Pero ya habíamos caminado bastante rato y, al tratar de devolvernos por donde habíamos venido, para marcar el camino, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no nos acordábamos bien por donde era. Nos pusimos a discutir, o más bien tus padres se pusieron a discutir. James la criticaba por no haber pensado en eso antes, y ella decía que por qué no había pensado el mismo. Remus trató de calmarlos, sin resultados. Pero lo que él no pudo hacer, lo logró el cielo. Escuchamos un relámpago y en cosa de segundos estaba lloviendo. No sabíamos qué hacer. Nos pusimos a correr, en la dirección en la que creíamos que estaba el pueblo. Pero al cabo de un rato nos dimos cuenta de que no era, ya que llegamos a una cueva que no habíamos visto antes. Pero estábamos demasiado mojados como para hacernos preguntas, así que nos metimos. Adentro estaba seco, y con eso nos bastaba en ese momento. Prendimos un fuego mágico y pusimos a secar las capas. No sabíamos muy bien que hacer. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que tuviéramos que estar en el centro de Hogsmeade, para volver al castillo. Y no teníamos idea del camino. Remus era partidario de lanzar chispas al aire, o llamar la atención de cualquier modo, para que nos encontraran, aunque después de eso tuviéramos que ayudarle a Filch por el resto del año. Lily lo apoyaba. James en cambio, pensaba que era mejor buscar la manera de volver al castillo, sin llamar la atención, y después inventar una historia poco comprometedora.  
  
-¿Y tú qué proponías? -preguntó Harry interesado.  
  
-Debo confesar que, aunque ahora pienso que los más razonables eran tu madre y Remus, en ese momento apoyaba a tu padre. Temía que no nos dejaran volver a Hogsmeade, si decíamos la verdad.  
  
-¿Y qué hicieron finalmente?  
  
-Discutimos hasta que finalmente Lily se quedó dormida. Entonces paramos de discutir, para no despertarla. Ella había pasado todo el sábado en la noche y parte de la madrugada del domingo haciendo un trabajo de astronomía, así que era comprensible que se quedara dormida. Para pasar el rato, nos pusimos a explorar la cueva. Era bastante grande, y tenía varios pasadizos. Pero no los exploramos en ese momento porque no nos queríamos alejar de tu madre. Pero descubrimos un lugar, en el que crecían una gran cantidad de hongos y setas. Algunos los conocíamos, otros no. Algunos eran verdaderamente interesantes -agregó riendo culpablemente para si mismo. Entonces notó que Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, por lo que puso cara de inocencia y continuó-. Lamentamos que Lily no estuviera despierta, ya que a ella se le daba bien herbología. Al cabo de casi dos horas, la lluvia se detuvo y pensamos que era mejor aprovechar ese momento para tratar de salir de ahí. Tratamos de despertar a tu madre, pero era imposible. De pronto encontré una araña que era grande, pero no venenosa, una igual a la de hoy. Se la puse sobre la cara. Ella se despertó y gritó igual que tú. No sé como adivinó que había sido yo. Me salió persiguiendo, mientras me lanzaba maleficios. Remus logró calmarla finalmente, mientras tu padre se burlaba. Fue entonces cuando apareció un centauro. No nos habló, pero tras mirarnos comenzó a caminar decididamente en una dirección. No sé bien por qué lo seguimos. Probablemente fue el hecho de que fueran casi las diez de la noche, y estuviéramos perdidos sin ninguna opción. El asunto es que, tras caminar apenas media hora detrás de la criatura, llegamos al parque de Hogwarts. Entonces desapareció sin decir nada, y nosotros volvimos al castillo.  
  
-¿Y qué explicación dieron? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Eso fue lo más increíble de la historia. No tuvimos que dar ninguna explicación. Cuando llegamos no había nadie en el hall, ni tampoco camino a la sala común. Una vez allí, Peter nos dijo que cuando no aparecimos a la hora de regreso, y les preguntaron por nosotros, Martha dijo que habíamos vuelto antes, caminando, porque Lily tenía frío. ¡Y les creyeron! Y al parecer, durante la cena, a nadie le llamó la atención que no estuviéramos.  
  
-Que suerte tuvieron.  
  
-¿Verdad que si? -se rió Sirius. Luego se puso serio-. Pero eso no significa que te puedas ir a meter al bosque.  
  
-Si, ya me lo dijiste -se rió Harry. Aunque por dentro, deseaba poder conocer esa cueva-. ¿Y? ¿A qué hora vamos a conocer esa cueva?  
  
-No vas a ir a ninguna cueva -le respondió Sirius, recordando las veces que había estado ahí con sus amigos. El había cometido errores, y no quería que a su ahijado se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo... Algunos de esos hongos y setas eran verdaderamente peligrosos.  
  
-¡Pero me lo prometiste!  
  
-Te prometí que te contaría la historia, y ya lo hice. Ahora vamos a tomar desayuno.  
  
-Te pedí que me mostraras el lugar, y me dijiste "Está bien" -insistió Harry-. Además, he pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en el castillo. Ya que no me puedes llevar a vivir contigo, al menos me puedes llevar de paseo por un par de horas ¿no? Dijiste que esa cueva quedaba apenas a media hora de camino.  
  
-Que manipulador te estás poniendo, Harry -suspiró Sirius-. Ni siquiera consideras que estoy herido.  
  
-Herido, pero no muerto. Tu mismo dijiste ayer que solo tenías problemas en el brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué problema habría?  
  
-¡Egoísta! -se rió el brujo-. ¿Y si me ocurre algo?  
  
-Te arreglo un bonito entierro -se burló Harry.  
  
-Está bien, mi niño. Iremos después del desayuno. Siempre que Dumbledore no decida partir antes, claro.  
  
-¡Bien! -gritó Harry.  
  
Y ambos fueron adonde Dumbledore, a preguntarle por los planes que tenía para ese día.  
  
N/A : ¿Y? ¿Quieren que Harry vaya de paseo? ^_^ 


	24. Un paseo y una carta

Disclaimer habitual: el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR.  
  
Gracias a Francia, por lo medios ni que ERRORES que me encuentra. ¡Gracias!  
  
Disculpen la enorme demora, y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews.  
  
Lya: No te preocupes, Draco no se ha ido del todo :-)  
  
Eyes: ¡Vaya! Entonces mi idea no era tan retorcida como yo pensaba jajaja. ¡Suerte en la universidad! No se donde vives tú, pero yo vivo en Chile y es como el fin del mundo también ^_^  
  
vicu_malfoy: Draco no desapareció del fic. Consideraré tus ideas. No sé si la siga después de las vacaciones. (No sé si el seso me daría para inventar algo para todo el año escolar).  
  
Paula: Yo tampoco sé de donde me salen mis retorcidas ideas jajaja. Aquí va más Harry & Sirius. Espero que te guste.  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ: Jajaja. Para que veas lo diferentes que salen los hermanos a veces ^_^ Draco va a volver a aparecer.  
  
Israelito: Gracias :-*** Aunque le borraron la memoria a Dudley, Dumbledore se apiadó de los primitos y permitió que Dudley conservara un poquito de la sensación de "quiero a mi primo Harry", aunque sin un solo recuerdo concreto. ¡Pero los chicos no lo saben! Es como si el abrazo que se dieron hubiera mezclado algo de ellos.  
  
sailorangi: Me alegro de que tantas partes te hayan gustado ^_^ Si, Winky superó su problema. Ahora lleva una vida normal, como los demás elfos de Hogwarts. Aunque todavía recuerda con nostalgia a la familia Crouch. Snape los llevó a volar, porque pensó que ya que ellos estaban planificando ir (a escondidas seguramente), era mejor llevarlos él, de frentón.  
  
***************************************  
  
Capítulo 24 Un paseo y una carta  
  
***************************************  
  
Dumbledore se había despertado mucho más animado de lo que se había acostado. El día estaba hermoso, atrás había quedado la tormenta de viento.  
  
Cuando bajaba a la enfermería a ver como seguía Sirius, se encontró con el susodicho y su ahijado de salida.  
  
-Buenos días a ambos -saludó alegremente el anciano-. ¿Adonde van?  
  
-A verlo a usted, o Director Albus Dumbledore, Orden de Merlin Primera clase etcétera -lo saludó Sirius con grandes y burlescos ademanes. Harry no supo como reaccionar, pero al ver que Dumbledore sonreía, se rió también.  
  
-Veo que mucho mejor -contestó Dumbledore a su propia pregunta-. ¿Y tú cómo dormiste Harry?  
  
-Bien, gracias -respondió Harry poniéndose algo más serio.  
  
-Me preguntaba Albus a qué hora nos iríamos.  
  
-Lo antes posible, ya que te sientes bien.  
  
Harry miró decepcionado a Sirius. Pero este no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil.  
  
-Me preguntaba si podríamos partir un poco más tarde. Me gustaría dar un paseo con mi ahijado aquí presente.  
  
-¿Un paseo? Si supongo que podemos demorarnos un poco más si es por una tan noble causa -respondió Dumbledore con el habitual brillo en sus ojos. De pronto se puso serio-. ¿Adonde van a ir?  
  
-Por ahí, a caminar -respondió Sirius con su mejor cara de inocencia, mientras le advertía a su ahijado con la mirada que no abriera la boca. Dumbledore lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, evaluador.  
  
-Si tú crees que es seguro, está bien. Pero tal vez sería una buena idea que no fueran solos. Le podemos pedir a Severus que los...  
  
-¡No! -respondió Harry antes de que Dumbledore pudiera terminar la frase. Si Snape los acompañaba no podría preguntarle a su padrino sobre su familia sin que Snape creyera que había roto el trato.  
  
-No te preocupes, Albus -agregó Sirius-. Solo caminaremos un rato, cerca.  
  
-Como quieran.  
-¿Y? ¿Por donde es? -preguntó animadamente Harry mientras se alejaban del castillo.  
  
-Por ahí, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¿Recordarás bien el camino?  
  
-Si... cuantas veces no lo hice -respondió Sirius melancólicamente. ¡Había recorrido ese camino decenas de veces desde aquella primera vez!  
  
-¿Cuántas veces fueron? -preguntó Harry curioso. Sirius lo miró preocupado. Si le decía la verdad, ¿con qué moral le podía exigir que no volviera a ir?  
  
-No te preocupes, recuerdo el camino -respondió tratando de evadir la pregunta.  
  
-Eso no es lo que te pregunté.  
  
-Fuimos un par de veces más. Pero ya te dije que te quiero lejos, menos en el bosque.  
  
-Solo te hice una pregunta. Ya me has dicho un montón de veces que no me puedo ir a meter al bosque -le contestó Harry, molesto. Sirius no contestó, y al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio Harry prefirió cambiar de tema.  
  
-Sirius... nunca me has contado sobre tu familia. ¿Cómo eran tus padres y tus hermanos?  
  
-No tengo hermanos, y mis padres murieron mientras yo estaba en Azkaban. Eran muy buenas personas. Creo que nunca se repusieron después de que me encerraron. Mi madre se enfermó y murió. Y en menos de un año mi padre también había muerto.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Yo lo lamenté mucho también. No me dejaron ir al entierro de ninguno de los dos.  
  
-¿Cómo eran?  
  
-Eran personas alegres, felices de vivir.  
  
-¿Y no tuvieron más hijos?  
  
-No. Ya te dije que no tenía hermanos.  
  
-¿Tíos? ¿Primos?  
  
-Tenía una tía, la hermana menor de mi padre. Tenía dos hijas. Pero fueron atacadas por quien-tú-sabes. Mi tía y mi prima menor murieron. La mayor no se encontraba ese día, y sobrevivió. Pero perdió la cordura después de eso y se encuentra en San Mungo.  
  
-¿Y? ¿No la has vuelto a ver?  
  
-No. Recuerda que soy un prófugo Harry.  
  
-¿Y por qué tus padres no tuvieron más hijos?  
  
-Mi madre no pudo tener más hijos después de que yo nací. ¿Y a qué vienen tantas preguntas? -preguntó Sirius extrañado.  
  
-Es que sé tan poco sobre ti... Me gustaría conocerte más, y no digamos que tenemos muchas ocasiones de hablar.  
  
-Tienes razón. No se de que me extraño -agregó Sirius sonriendo mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro a su ahijado.  
  
-¿Y no te hubiese gustado tener más hermanos? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si, claro. Cuando era pequeño soñaba con eso. Y supongo que mi madre hubiera soportado mejor la pena si hubiese tenido más hijos. Debió ser duro para ella que su único hijo estuviera en Azkaban.  
  
-¿Y cómo era tu padre?  
  
-¿Mi padre? Era alegre, siempre bromeando. Era difícil que se enojara. Siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas. Amaba a mi madre, y supongo que su muerte debió afectarlo demasiado.  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos. El joven de la foto que tenía Snape parecía hosco y serio. Probablemente no se trataba del padre del que Sirius hablaba. Y al parecer tampoco de un tío, ya que solamente había mencionado una tía.  
  
-¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado? -preguntó Sirius, extrañado ante el repentino silencio de su ahijado. Harry buscó rápidamente una razón.  
  
-Es que me hubiera gustado conocer a tu familia.  
  
Fue el turno de Sirius de quedarse callado. Era lógico que Harry quisiera tener una familia, y al no tenerla quisiera saber de la de su padrino.  
  
-¿A quién te pareces más? ¿A tu padre o a tu madre? -preguntó Harry. Por un lado quería cambiar un poco el tema, y de paso saber si su padrino no sería por casualidad adoptado.  
  
-A mi madre, creo -se rió su padrino-. Aunque el carácter dicen que se lo debo a mi padre. Mi madre era más bien... reflexiva.  
  
-Ah... ¿Y por qué tu madre no pudo tener más hijos?  
  
-Supongo que tuvo un parto difícil, o algo así, y quedó con alguna clase de secuela. No sé mucho, porque a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso.  
  
-¿Y no te causa curiosidad? ¿Nunca se lo preguntaste?  
  
-Si, un poco. Pero no me quitaba el sueño. Y si ella no quería hablar, yo tampoco la iba a presionar.  
  
-Si, te entiendo.  
  
-Mira -dijo de pronto su padrino indicando una pendiente que comenzaba a subir unos metros frente a ellos-. Es por ahí. Ya casi llegamos.  
  
-Es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado con nada extraño, no te parece -comentó Harry. Recordaba las veces que había estado en el bosque prohibido. Siempre habían sido ocasiones muy desagradables, y de noche.  
  
-Es que es de día. La mayoría de las criaturas peligrosas de este bosque tienen hábitos nocturnos.  
  
-No sabía.  
  
-Es lógico. Si en el colegio se los dijeran, ¿cómo iban a evitar que los alumnos se vinieran a meter de día? Por eso es mejor que no lo publiques. No quiero que seas tú el causante de que otros alumnos se vengan a meter al bosque.  
  
-Está bien. Pero ustedes cuando venían, ¿lo sabían?  
  
-No al principio.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo supieron entonces?  
  
-Bueno... lo constatamos.  
  
-Para eso debieron venir varias veces -preguntó Harry inquisitivamente. Sirius miró para otro lado, y Harry se rió-. Ya, confiesa: viniste mucha veces. Tu mismo dijiste "Si, cuantas veces no lo hice" cuando te pregunté si recordarías el camino.  
  
-Está bien. Si: vinimos muchas veces. Pero te repito que...  
  
-...que no te quiero metido en el bosque -le remedó Harry, riendo-. Creo que ya me lo has dicho unas cien veces.  
  
-Que bueno que lo tengas tan claro.  
  
Ambos se rieron y continuaron el ascenso en silencio. Les resultaba difícil hablar y subir esa pendiente al mismo tiempo. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño llano. Algunos metros más adelante se encontraba un macizo de roca de algunos metros de diámetro, en el que se veía una entrada semi oculta por unos matorrales.  
  
-La cueva no debe ser muy grande, notó Harry.  
  
-No te creas... Comunica por dentro con otras cuevas. Ten cuidado con estos matorrales, que tienen espinas -agregó corriendo unas ramas con un palo que encontró-. Deja que yo entre primero.  
  
Entraron. Harry prendió su varita. Adentro parecía más espacioso de lo que se veía por fuera, y la pendiente descendía ligeramente a medida que se alejaban de la entrada. Se veían los restos de lo que pudieron haber sido rudimentarios muebles de madera. Sirius notó que su ahijado los miraba, y comentó:  
  
-Nosotros mismos los hicimos.  
  
-¿Y por qué no trajeron algo más elaborado? ¿O los transfiguraron?  
  
-Al principio no hubiéramos sabido como transfigurarlos, y supongo que después estábamos acostumbrados a ellos. Además, nos gustaba el aspecto... natural... de la caverna. Para ver sillones y tapices mejor nos quedábamos en la sala común, ¿no te parece?  
  
-¿Utilizaste éste lugar para ocultarte cuando andabas buscando a Colagusano?  
  
-Si, varias veces. Quedaba más cerca que la casa de los gritos. El gato de Hermione venía a verme aquí, a veces.  
  
-Pero... ¿Cómo es que ningún dementor te encontró? Andaban patrullando todo el tiempo.  
  
-Usé la mayor parte del tiempo mi forma de animago, que ellos no podían distinguir. Además, no me andaba exponiendo.  
  
-¿Y Remus no adivinó que podías encontrarte aquí?  
  
-Si. De hecho, sentí su olor aquí una vez, al volver. Por lo que pude percibir, había estado revisando la cueva. Supongo que al no encontrarme pensó que no habría venido a un lugar tan obvio, con él metido en Hogwarts.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Bueno, ya viste la cueva. Ahora regresemos.  
  
-¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! Vayamos a explorar un poco.  
  
-No quiero que estés lejos del castillo mucho tiempo.  
  
-Pero se supone que los alrededores del castillo también tienen protecciones.  
  
-No estoy seguro si estamos o no en el radio protegido. Volvamos.  
  
-¡Sólo diez minutos más! No hicimos todo el camino para entrar, mirar la cueva, e irnos ¿no?  
  
-Te dije que te traería, y vinimos. Ahora regresemos.  
  
-Vamos, déjame ver que hay por esa especie de túnel... -insistió Harry caminando hacia allá.  
  
-Harry, solo hay más cuevas, y está oscuro. No hay nada que ver. Ven, salgamos -insistió Sirius caminando detrás de Harry y tratando de atraparlo.  
  
-No hay problema si está oscuro -dijo Harry apurando el paso-, tengo mi varita. Y tú mismo me contaste que se podía encontrar hongos muy interesantes.  
  
Al escuchar lo de los hongos Sirius apuró el paso. Con James habían descubierto algunos usos de esos hongos. Algunos eran alucinógenos, y otros... Aunque confiaba en el buen criterio de Harry, era preferible mantenerlo alejado de aquel lugar. James también lo hubiera preferido. Y Lily también, si hubiera sabido... Se maldijo a si mismo por haber traído a Harry a la cueva, por haber cedido ante su insistencia.  
  
-Harry, vuelve aquí -insistió Sirius tratando de atraparlo. Pero solo consiguió que Harry se riera.  
  
-Que divertido eres. No me dejas ni estar cinco minutos en un lugar al que tú venías siempre a mi edad.  
  
-Las circunstancias son diferentes, y lo sabes.  
  
-Un minuto más, un minuto menos. No veo la gran diferencia. Ni Dumbledore sabe donde estamos. ¿Cómo lo va a saber Voldemort entonces?  
  
-No tientes al destino. Vuelve acá. Ahora.  
  
-Tengo el resto de las vacaciones para estar encerrado... -argumentó Harry sin detenerse. Sirius, al ver que no podía convencerlo, sacó su varita.  
  
-¡Accio Varita!  
  
La varita de Harry saltó de sus manos. Sirius la atrapó. Al ver que ya no tenía luz, Harry regresó, molesto.  
  
-Me estoy comenzando a hartar de que me quiten la varita.  
  
-Por algo será... Ahora camina delante de mi, donde te pueda ver.  
  
Harry volvió de mala gana hacia la salida de la cueva. Ahora que comenzaba a divertirse lo obligaban a devolverse. Era como subirse a la escoba, y no volar. O tener un helado, y mirar como se derrite sin probarlo.  
  
Hicieron el camino de vuelta en silencio, con Harry molesto, tratando de quedarse atrás, caminando lo más lentamente posible. Trataba de recordar el camino por el que iban. Había prometido a su padrino que no se vendría a meter, pero su padrino le había prometido mostrarle la cueva, y tampoco había cumplido. Se juró a si mismo que volvería. De pronto se detuvo con la excusa de atarse los cordones de las zapatillas, y aprovechando de un momento que su padrino no lo miraba, pudo dar vuelta una piedra sin que lo notara, dejándola con el musgo hacia abajo. Al menos esa señal duraría algunos días. De todos modos, si no conseguía volver antes del 1º de septiembre, quedaba Crookshanks que tal vez recordaría el camino. El problema sería como convencer al gato de que fuera a la cueva para poder seguirlo.  
  
De pronto, Harry pisó mal. El lecho de hojas secas cedió, haciendo que el chico se deslizara por varios metros de pendiente. Sirius corrió hacia él.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a que se parara.  
  
-Si, perfectamente -respondió Harry de mala gana, todavía de mal humor.  
  
-A nosotros siempre nos pasaba -se rió Sirius-. Incluso hicimos competencias de quien se deslizaba más rápido. El problema era que quedábamos cubiertos de tierra. Pero Martha, que era muy buena en hechizos limpiadores, siempre nos ayudaba cuando volvíamos al castillo.  
  
-Que suerte ustedes, que podían salir y divertirse tanto -respondió Harry cáusticamente, haciendo que su padrino se callara.  
  
Continuaron caminando en silencio. Harry trataba de mover lo más posible las hojas del suelo con el pié, sin que su padrino lo notara, para marcar lo más posible el camino. Como esos signos no durarían mucho, también tomó nota mental de la dirección que seguían, con respecto a la sombra de los árboles, y de algunos puntos de referencia, como un viejo árbol caído que tenía la forma de un gran trol rascándose la cabeza. Se juró que volvería. Y al diablo con Voldemort.  
Cuando llegaron, los esperaba una sorpresa que hizo que Harry olvidara momentáneamente su mal humor. Remus Lupin había llegado, y se encontraba en el hall hablando con Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludó alegremente-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Buscándome bien, supongo -se rió Harry. Todos los demás se rieron también.  
  
-Si, supongo que si -le respondió el hombre lobo. Luego se dirigió a Sirius, y se puso serio-. Algunos acontecimientos se han precipitado, y han llegado noticias de Hagrid. Tendremos que apurar un poco las cosas.  
  
-Tendrán que partir de inmediato -agregó Dumbledore, serio también-. Yo mismo tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Después del 1º de septiembre ya no tendré mucho tiempo para viajar. Nos iremos apenas hable una palabrita con Severus, que viene de un momento a otro.  
  
-¿Se van a ir tan pronto? -preguntó Harry, triste. Sabía que Dumbledore y Sirius se irían ese mismo día, pero nunca tan rápido.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry -le respondió su padrino, abrazándolo. Luego tomó sacó su varita del bolsillo y se la devolvió-. Toma, por si hay alguna emergencia. Pero no hagas tonteras.  
  
-Y dale... -respondió Harry molesto, mientras se la guardaba. En ese momento llegó Snape. Traía un pergamino en la mano, que le pasó a Harry.  
  
-Te llegó esto mientras no estabas.  
  
-Gracias -le respondió Harry tomando el pergamino. Notó que era una carta, abierta. Se alegró al ver que era de Draco.  
  
-Quédate aquí un momento, con Remus -le dijo su padrino, antes de seguir a Dumbledore y Snape que acababan de alejarse.  
  
-¿Y, Harry? ¿Quién te escribió? -le preguntó Remus amablemente.  
  
-Draco.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Son amigos?  
  
-Si, un poco -reconoció Harry-. Es que se quedó unos días aquí, y nos hicimos bastante amigos.  
  
-Supe que ahora vive con una parienta.  
  
-Si. Con una prima. Suerte por él... -comentó Harry algo triste.  
  
-Ten paciencia.  
  
-Es que tengo ganas de salir de aquí. Estoy hastiado de vivir encerrado. Y vigilado. ¿Por qué a él le pudieron encontrar una parienta en tan poco tiempo, mientras yo sigo teniendo que quedarme aquí?  
  
-Te permiten quedarte aquí por tu seguridad.  
  
-Pero Voldemort también quiere la cabeza de Draco. Por otro lado, él tiene que cuidarse de sus padres además. Y, sin embargo, nadie tuvo ningún problema en que se fuera a vivir con una prima. En cambio a mi, que solo me tengo que cuidar de Voldemort, me tienen encerrado como si el sol y el aire me fueran a matar. ¿Qué acaso yo no tengo por ahí una prima por parte de madre, o de padre? ¿O algún otro pariente?  
  
-Por supuesto. Tienes a tus tíos -respondió Dumbledore que se había acercado sin que Harry lo notara.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Y aparte de mis tíos?  
  
-Deja de quejarte, Harry -intervino Sirius riendo-. Me tienes a mi, ¿no?  
  
-Claro -se ruborizó Harry. No había pretendido ofender a su padrino-. Pero no me puedo ir a vivir contigo. Yo me refería a si no tengo algún OTRO pariente, con el que SI me pueda ir a vivir, y que SI quiera que viva con él. O con ella.  
  
-Que quejón que estás -le respondió Sirius, abrazándolo-. Hoy no es tu día ¿verdad? Bueno ahijado mío, nos tenemos que ir. Pero volveré dentro de los próximos días, a traerte tus cosas. Te lo prometo.  
  
-¿Cuando?  
  
-Pronto -respondió Sirius. Y ante la cara de "eso ya lo he escuchado antes" de Harry, agregó:- Lo antes posible.  
  
La cara de Harry se suavizó un poco, y todos se despidieron rápidamente. Desde la puerta se quedó mirando al trío alejarse (Sirius iba en su forma canina), hasta que llegaron a la reja con los cerdos alados.  
  
-Vamos -le dijo Snape desde su espalda. Harry volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Había olvidado completamente la presencia del brujo. Lo siguió en silencio, resignado.  
La mazmorra le pareció triste y solitaria después de la mañana pasada al aire libre. Era difícil aceptar tener que estar ahí, cuando por la pequeña ventana de la sala entraban algo de la luz del sol, y ráfagas de aire veraniego, recordándole constantemente lo bien que se estaba ahí afuera.  
  
-Pediré que nos traigan el almuerzo. Quédate aquí mientras tanto.  
  
Snape desapareció, y Harry se sentó en el único sofá de la sala. Sacó la carta de Draco.  
  
¡Saludos cabeza rajada!  
  
Era broma... Hola Harry. Espero que Snape no te esté amargando mucho la vida. ¡Ups! Olvidé que probablemente va a leer esta carta. Bueno, igual, espero que estés bien.  
  
Por aquí todo marcha perfectamente. No te puedo decir aquí donde vivimos, por seguridad. Tampoco tengo mucho que contarte, pues acabamos de llegar y recién me estoy instalando.  
  
Aquí no hay ningún elfo doméstico, y Lau (así me dijo que la llamara, porque así la llaman sus amigos) es un desastre en la cocina. Por suerte tiene mucha comida congelada en un aparato muggle llamado congelador. Tu debes conocer eso, ya que vives con muggles. Parece que tendré que aprender a cocinar yo mismo, ya que me dijo que ella no está mucho en casa.  
  
Me gustaría que pudieras venir uno de estos días. Le pregunté a Lau, y por ella no hay problema. Aunque tiene miedo por lo de la seguridad. Me prometió preguntarle a Dumbledore qué se podía hacer al respecto. Te mantendré informado.  
  
Si me quieres responder, no me mandes una lechuza a mi nombre. Puedes mandarla a Odette Taupin, del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, del ministerio. Ella es amiga de Lau y me hará llegar tu carta.  
  
Saludos desde mi nueva vida  
  
Draco  
Harry guardó la carta, entre triste y contento. Sería fantástico poder ir donde Draco. Aunque tenía sus dudas de que lo dejaran. Era desesperante tener que pedirles autorización para todo a Sirius y Dumbledore, a pesar de que, en teoría, estaba a cargo de sus tíos. Y a ellos probablemente no les importaría que se fuera donde quisiera, mientras no los molestara. Draco había dicho que Laure hablaría con Dumbledore... ¿Por qué TODO tenía que pasar por la aprobación de Dumbledore? A pesar de la admiración que Harry sentía por el director, comenzaba a fastidiarlo que casi todo en su vida tuviera que pasar por el cedazo que era la opinión de él.  
  
El chico cerro los ojos, y comenzó a soñar despierto. A sus tíos, él no les importaba. Y a él, tampoco ellos. Tenía dinero en Gringotts. Si ellos se habían ido de vacaciones sin él, él perfectamente podría sacar dinero, cambiarlo por dinero muggle, e irse de vacaciones solo. Si permanecía en permanente movimiento, ¿cómo podría Voldemort dar con él? Hasta podría ir a visitar a Draco. Pero el problema era aquel fastidioso anillo que Sirius le había puesto. Trató una vez más de sacárselo, y sintió que se le quemaba el dedo. Tendría que tener una poción anestésica, o algo así. Si trataba de salir con el anillo, su padrino no tardaría en darse cuenta y dar con él. Y estaría furioso.  
  
El sonido de un elfo apareciendo lo sacó de su ensueño. Era Dobby, que traía una gran bandeja donde casi por arte de magia (y probablemente así era) había apilado un montón de cosas. Snape no se veía por ninguna parte.  
  
-Hola Dobby -lo saludó Harry sin gran entusiasmo.  
  
-Buenas tardes señor Harry Potter -saludó el elfo mientras disponía lo que traía sobre la mesa-. Dobby les trajo el almuerzo, como el señor Profesor Snape pidió, señor.  
  
-¿Y dónde está Snape?  
  
-No lo sé, señor Harry Potter. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo más señor?  
  
-No, gracias Dobby.  
  
-No hay por qué darlas, señor -respondió el elfo con una gran sonrisa, y desapareció.  
  
Harry se sentó y se dispuso a esperar a Snape, mientras jugaba con una servilleta. Armó un barquito, luego una rana. Estaba en eso cuando entró de pronto Snape. Traía el libro de adivinación, y un pergamino en la mano.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó Snape tendiéndole el pergamino. Harry lo tomó, y lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el pergamino en el que Amanda había estado tomando nota de lo que veían en la taza de café de la foto.  
  
-Es... un pergamino con algunas notas -contestó Harry inseguro.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, Potter. Pero no es mío, y estaba junto a mi libro en el laboratorio de fotografía. Como tú y esa chiquilla estaban metidos ahí ayer, supongo que tienes algo que ver con esto -respondió de mal modo indicando el pergamino sobre la mesa. Harry suspiró, ¿qué mal habría si le decía la verdad? De todos modos ya parecía enojado...  
  
-Es que cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el laboratorio, pasamos el rato mirando su libro. Ahí estaba una fotografía de una taza de café, creo que la misma que estaba mirando cuando usted me encontró, la primera vez que entré al laboratorio de fotografía. Nos pusimos a mirar las manchas de café, y Amanda se puso a anotar las cosas que veíamos.  
  
Snape pareció un poco más interesado de pronto, y algo de su enojo desapareció. Tomó la hoja de papel en sus manos y comenzó a leer.  
  
-¿Y vieron todo esto? -Preguntó.  
  
-Si -le contestó Harry, expectante.  
  
Snape abrió su libro, y sacó la fotografía. Comenzó a mirarla. Finalmente, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó dentro del libro junto con la fotografía.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que comamos, porque se enfría.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a comer, en silencio. Harry levantaba ocasionalmente la vista, y miraba al mago disimuladamente. Quería preguntarle si podía hacer algo para que pudiera ir donde Draco, pero no se atrevía.  
  
Por su parte, Snape pensaba en el hallazgo que acababa de hacer. Tantas horas se había pasado mirando aquella fotografía, sin resultados. No había conseguido ver nada, y un par de chicos, Potter y una sobrina de McGonagall nada menos, en un rato, habían visto un montón de cosas. Tal vez podía sacarle algún provecho a tener a Potter cerca todo el día.  
  
-Y todo eso -interrumpió el silencio Snape-, ¿tú también lo viste?  
  
-¿Perdón? -le respondió Harry algo perdido, pues su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte (lejos de Hogwarts por cierto), menos en lo que había visto con Amanda en esa foto.  
  
-Te preguntaba, Potter, por las figuras en la taza de café de la fotografía. ¿Las viste tú, o la sobrina de la profesora McGonagall?  
  
-Ambos.  
  
-¿Y todo lo que vieron está en esas notas que tomó ella? -preguntó indicando el libro.  
  
-Si, creo que anotó más o menos todo.  
  
-¿Y tú serías capaz de volver a ver todo eso?  
  
-Creo que si. Espero. En realidad no sé. No es tan fácil, y duele un poco la cabeza. Amanda me explicó como se hacía ayer, por lo que no tengo mucha práctica todavía.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-¿Quiere que lo intente, más tarde?  
  
Snape y Harry se quedaron mirando, ambos con interés. Si, eso era justamente lo que Snape quería. Y Harry veía ahí la posibilidad de hacerle un favor a Snape, y así podría estar en buen pié para pedirle que le echara una mano con lo de Draco.  
  
-Si -respondió Snape.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Harry se dio ánimo para hablar.  
  
-Quería preguntarle algo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Draco, en su carta, me invitó a visitarlo.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-¿Cree que podré ir? -preguntó Harry cruzando los dedos. Snape dejó los cubiertos en el plato un momento, y se frotó la sien como buscando las palabras.  
  
-No sé si sea prudente.  
  
-Pero Draco está seguro allá, ¿no? -insistió Harry-. ¿Qué peligro habría para mi?  
  
-No se trata solamente de ti, Potter. Si alguien te ve llegar allá, podrían descubrir fácilmente que Draco Malfoy se encuentra ahí.  
  
-¿Sus padres no saben acaso donde se encuentra?  
  
-No.  
  
-De todos modos pueden averiguarlo, vaya o no vaya yo.  
  
-Pero les sería más fácil. Si sales de Hogwarts, probablemente serías seguido, y darían con el paradero de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Y usando la red flu?  
  
-No funciona en Hogwarts. Tendrías que salir de todos modos.  
  
-¿Y si me disfrazo? ¿O salgo con mi capa invisible?  
  
-Pídele permiso a tu padrino cuando lo veas -le contestó Snape, aburrido por aquella discusión-. Pero mientras tanto, la respuesta es no.  
  
-¿Y un traslador?  
  
-Podría ser rastreado. Ahora come, ya te dije que no.  
  
Harry continuó comiendo, resignado. Viendo que Snape se estaba mostrando amable con respecto a su modo habitual de ser, guardó la esperanza de que trataría de ayudarlo. Pero claramente no pensaba apoyarlo para ir donde Draco.  
  
Terminaron de comer. Dobby volvió, y se llevó todo. Snape suspiró.  
  
-Duerme un rato, y más tarde quiero que me muestres lo que viste en esa foto.  
  
-Pero no tengo sueño.  
  
-Entonces lee -contestó Snape fastidiado. Él si tenía deseos de dormir un rato, y no quería a Harry corriendo por el castillo mientras tanto.  
  
-Pero el libro que estaba leyendo quedó en la enfermería.  
  
Snape volvió a suspirar. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Tomó su varita y llamó a Dobby, quien apareció casi de inmediato.  
  
-¿Puede Dobby ayudar en algo al señor Profesor Snape, señor?  
  
-Si, ve a la enfermería y trae un libro de...  
  
-Quidditch -completó Harry.  
  
-... que se encuentra en...  
  
-Sobre una cama -volvió a completar Harry.  
  
-Eso -terminó Snape.  
  
-Dobby lo traerá enseguida -contestó animado el elfo, y desapareció. Harry suspiró. No tenía deseos de meterse en una mazmorra oscura a leer, ni menos a dormir.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a la pajarera?  
  
-No.  
  
-Es que no estoy cansado, ni tengo deseos de leer. Me gustaría escribirle a Draco.  
  
-Pero yo si estoy cansado, y mientras duermo no vas a salir de aquí.  
  
-¿Y más tarde?  
  
-Está bien. Escribe la carta ahora, y más tarde se la mandamos.  
  
En ese momento apareció Dobby, con el libro de Harry y su pijama doblado.  
  
-Aquí está el libro, señor Harry Potter -dijo el elfo tendiéndole su carga- . Me tomé la libertad de traerle también si pijama.  
  
-Gracias Dobby.  
  
Dobby desapareció, y los otros dos se quedaron mirando.  
  
-Bueno, Potter. Puedes quedarte aquí, o abajo, como prefieras. Pero no salgas ni entres a mi cuarto de trabajo. Y si llega una lechuza, me avisas de inmediato.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Snape se fue, y Harry bajó a buscar con qué escribir. Volvió a subir, pues quedarse abajo le parecía deprimente. Se sentó, y pensó unos instantes. Mojó la pluma en el tintero. No tenía mucho qué escribir, pues Draco se había ido hacía poco. Pero prefería no perder el contacto.  
  
¡Hola suertudo!  
  
¿Qué tal? Espero que todo siga bien.  
  
Me gustaría mucho ir, pero no se si me dejen. Tu sabes...  
  
Hoy conocí un lugar muy interesante en el bosque, pero te contaré más detalles cuando te vea.  
  
Saluda a tu prima de mi parte,  
  
C.R.  
  
-Que carta más corta y aburrida -comentó Harry para si mismo después de releerla. Pero de verdad no tenía nada más que contar, y explayarse sobre la cueva en una carta que Snape podía leer no le parecía una buena idea. Sobre todo si quería poder volver allá. 'Y ojalá que Draco entienda que "C.R." es cabeza Rajada', pensó Harry. No creía que fuera conveniente poner nombres. Aunque esa Odette Taupin fuera de confianza...  
  
'Podría aprovechar para ir a la cueva ahora que está durmiendo', la idea le vino de pronto a Harry. Pero pronto la desechó. Por una parte, Snape estaba demostrándole confianza al dejarlo solo. Era preferible mostrarse digno de esa confianza, al menos por ahora, para que bajara la guardia. Por otra parte, no podía arriesgarse a que su padrino lo viera ese mismo día no cumpliendo lo de "no irse a meter al bosque".  
  
Resignado, Harry tomó el libro de Quidditch y se dispuso a pasar el tiempo. 


	25. Donde el plan comienza a funcionar

Disclaimer habitual, blah blah blah. Gracias a la Francita, eso no me cansaré de decirlo ^_^  
  
vicu_malfoy: a ver si no me falla la bombilla jajaja. ¡Gracias por darme ánimo!  
  
Naiko: capaz que eso nunca se sepa, ¡¡¡muahaha XD!!! Snape es así en este fic... a veces anda "biencaedor". ¿Harry resignarse? Lo dudo... En este capítulo podrás ver un pedacito de la vida de Draco. Todavía estoy pensando si lo continuo. Me está costando escribir (como podrás haber notado por lo que me demoro en subir cada capítulo *snif*)  
  
MAINE: ¡Guau! ¿Y no te dolieron los ojos?@_@ Jajaja, no había pensado en eso. Me imagino la escena con ataque cardiaco y todo :)  
  
Joyce Granger: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Sorry por demorarme tanto... ;_;  
  
Hermi Weasley: ¡Gracias! Ya veremos como reacciona ese hombre tan ... temperamental.  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ: Si. En este capítulo sale un poquito. Al igual que Sirius y Remus. Y Dumbledore. Y el-malo-de-la-película, juajuajua.  
  
Loqui: Me alegro de que te guste. No tengo msn =(  
  
vanesa: Trato de que Snape permanezca Snape. ¿Dumbledore? No creo que sepa. Aunque tal vez recuerde al alumno aquel de la foto. Quien sabe. ¿Qué quién es él? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh misterio!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Capítulo 25 Donde el plan comienza a funcionar  
  
*****************************************  
  
-No comprendo para qué dejó escapar a Black, mi señor -preguntó Colagusano.  
  
-No estás aquí para cuestionarme -respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel-. Pero te lo puedo decir: no lo necesitaba a él.  
  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Para qué lo capturamos? -se atrevió a preguntar el otro.  
  
-Digamos que era una prueba de ... sintonización -respondió Voldemort. Luego lanzó una carcajada-. Y funcionó perfectamente. Perfectamente.  
  
Voldemort estaba satisfecho. Había conseguido alcanzar al famoso y bien cuidado Harry Potter. Y la puerta sería la misma mente del chico. Podían guardarlo dentro de una caja fuerte si querían. O mandarlo a la luna. El muchacho ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Y cuando esos miserables seguidores de Dumbledore se dieran cuanta, ya sería demasiado tarde. ¡Como deseaba verles las caras cuando encontraran a su niño salvador muerto!  
  
._._._.  
  
Lejos de ahí, Severus Snape venía despertándose de una siesta reponedora. La necesitaba, pues la noche anterior casi no había podido dormir.  
  
Al salir, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo. Ahí estaba Potter, durmiendo a pata suelta en el sofá, con un libro abierto sobre el pecho.  
  
-Potter, Potter... Así que no tenías ganas ni de dormir ni de leer. -comentó para si mismo burlonamente.  
  
Entonces, vio el tintero, la pluma y los pergaminos sobre la mesa. Se acercó con curiosidad, y comenzó a leer lo que el chico había escrito. Le sorprendió lo breve, y el hecho de que se hubiera mostrado lo suficientemente prudente para no poner nombres.  
  
-¿Cuál será ese lugar tan interesante? -se preguntó Snape preocupado. Tendría que averiguarlo, y saber si Potter pretendía arrancarse para donde quiera que eso fuera. Recordó entonces que cuando había llegado a hablar con Dumbledore, Harry estaba sucio con tierra. Miró al chico que dormía en el sofá. De hecho, seguía cubierto de tierra. Y estaba ensuciado su sofá. Suspiró. Que importaba, no era nada que un buen hechizo limpiador no pudiera quitar. Se acercó, y vio algunas hojas y semillas pegadas en su ropa, además de algunas que había en el suelo, por donde se notaba que Potter había andado.  
  
-Debe ser un lugar en los alrededores del castillo -concluyó rápidamente. Y por las hojas, no me extrañaría nada que se haya ido a meter al bosque, pensó. Tendría que tener cuidado, por si a Potter se le ocurría arrancarse de excursión. Suspiró. Solo le quedaban un par de semanas de vacaciones, y todo parecía indicar que tendría que pasarlas vigilando a Potter. 'Solo por unos días' le había dicho Albus, que gran mentira. Tal vez sería una buena idea dejarlo ir donde Draco. Y si se quedaba encerrado allá por algunos días, mejor. Así lo cuidaría otro. De pronto se preocupó. ¿Y si le ocurría algo? ¿De qué serviría haberlo salvarlo de tantas, si finalmente Voldemort igual lo atrapaba?  
  
De pronto, una diminuta lechuza apareció. Snape reconoció la lechucita que Ron le había enviado a Potter algunos días atrás. Trató de atraparla, pero ella parecía estar decidida a entregarle la carta al destinatario. Comenzó a revolotear frenéticamente sobre el chico, tratando de llamar su atención.  
  
Harry se despertó de pronto. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero no le dolía la cicatriz y la olvidó instantáneamente cuando una lluvia de plumitas cayó sobre él. Rápidamente se sacó las que le habían caído sobre la cara, y logró atrapar al revoloteante pajarito.  
  
-¡Pig! Que bueno verte... -le dijo alegremente mientras le quitaba el pergamino que traía amarrado a la patita. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Snape (no se encontraba en su campo visual en ese momento).  
  
-Potter, será mejor que me pases eso... -le recordó Snape.  
  
Harry saltó del sofá, sorprendido. Pero pronto se recuperó del susto.  
  
-Es solo un pergamino, y es de Ron Weasley -se justifico. De todos modos, al ver la cara del brujo, le tendió el pergamino-. Tome.  
  
Snape tomó el pergamino y ejecutó algunos encantamientos sobre él. Luego le echó un rápido vistazo y se la devolvió.  
  
-Está bien, toma -le dijo tendiéndole la carta.  
  
Harry comenzó a leerla.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Espero que te encuentres bien, o mejor que antes al menos. ¿Por qué no has escrito?  
  
Nosotros ya volvimos a La Madriguera. Nuestra tía Imelda por fin se decidió a morirse. Yo solo quería volver a casa, pues ese lugar es de lo más aburrido. Además, la casa de la tía era demasiado pequeña para tanta gente, y el clima estaba horrible.  
  
Espero que ahora puedas venir a quedarte. Mi padre dijo que hablaría con Dumbledore. Me imagino lo aburrido que debe ser pasar las vacaciones en el colegio...  
  
Bueno, espero verte pronto. Envíame una lechuza para saber como estás.  
  
Ron  
  
-Ron me quiere invitar a su casa -informó Harry-. Dice que su padre hablará con Dumbledore ¿Usted cree que me dejen ir?  
  
-No lo sé -le respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se quedó unos instantes pensativo.  
  
-Profesor...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Yo sé que Voldemort quiere matarme. Pero, ¿por qué no me dejan ir a ninguna parte? ¿No podría ir a alguna parte escondido, y dejar que Voldemort piense que sigo aquí?  
  
Snape suspiró.  
  
-Podrías, pero sería muy difícil que nadie te viera. No sabemos quién podría pasarle el dato. Como a Hogwarts no puede entrar, es preferible que por ahora te quedes aquí.  
  
-Pero si a Hogwarts no puede entrar, ¿por qué no puedo ir y venir por el castillo? -insistió Harry.  
  
-Porque no sabemos lo que puede intentar. El golpe de la lechuza que le enviaron a Malfoy pudo haber acabado con ambos.  
  
-Sin embargo, dejaron que Draco se fuera a vivir con su prima -suspiró Harry.  
  
-Había que hacer algo para quitárselo a sus padres. Que le entregaran la custodia a alguien que lo protegiera de ellos mismos.  
  
-O sea: a mi me pueden dejar aquí, porque a mi nadie vendrá a reclamarme. ¿Verdad? -respondió Harry amargamente.  
  
-Para de autocompadecerte, Potter -le dijo Snape para cambiar de tema-. Mejor haz algo útil: ayúdame con lo de la foto.  
  
-¿Puedo antes enviar una lechuza a Draco, y contestarle a Ron aprovechando que Pig está aquí?  
  
-Está bien. Escríbele rápido, y luego te acompaño a la pajarera.  
  
Harry se sentó entonces a escribirle a Ron.  
  
Querido Ron  
  
No sé si me dejen ir. ¡Me tienen más guardado que el oro de Gringotts! Pero trata de hacer presión por tu lado.  
  
Este verano ha sido de lo más complicado. Ya te contaré todo cuando te vea.  
  
Hermione me escribió desde Bulgaria. Dice que ha tomado muchísimas fotos. ¡Tengo muchos deseos de verlos a ambos! Bueno, de todos modos, solo quedan dos semanas para el 1º de septiembre.  
  
Cariños,  
  
Harry.  
  
Pig estaba exitadísima mientras Harry le amarraba la carta (con bastante dificultad) en una de sus patitas. Apenas la soltó, se fue revoloteando a través de la diminuta ventana de la mazmorra.  
  
._._._.  
  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. Enviaron la lechuza al contacto de Draco, y Snape continuó mostrándose amable.  
  
Pasaron casi tres horas mirando y comentando la fotografía de la taza de café. Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para explicarle el método que Amanda le había enseñado, pero con Snape no dio resultados. Finalmente, Harry terminó contándole lo que veía, y donde lo veía, mientras Snape tomaba nota (y una poción para el dolor de cabeza, ya que casi había quedado turnio tratando de ver algo).  
  
Cuando Harry ya no logró ver nada más, se sentó extenuado en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Le dolía bastante la cabeza.  
  
-Tal vez sería buena idea que le pidiera a Amanda que le dijera lo que ve en la taza. Ella es mucho mejor que yo para ligar las imágenes, y darles una interpretación en conjunto -sugirió Harry. Aunque estaba cansado, se sentía bastante a gusto. Se le hacía extrañísimo haber pasado tanto tiempo trabajando con el profesor de pociones, sin haber deseado ni una sola vez que se cayera muerto.  
  
-Si, tal vez -respondió cortésmente Snape, aunque no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo. Se trataba de una sobrina de McGonagall. Y antes muerto que pedirle algo a McGonagall.  
  
-Profesor... -preguntó de pronto Harry-. ¿De quién era esa taza de café?  
  
Snape se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Eso formaba parte de la información secreta. Como espía no podía estar divulgando a cualquiera los elementos que manejaba. Pero, por otro lado, quien se lo preguntaba era Potter, que acababa de leerla para él. Le debía al menos eso y, de todos modos, era muy improbable que le fuera con el cuento al enemigo.  
  
-De Voldemort -respondió finalmente.  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo. Por eso estaba Snape tan interesado en descifrar esa taza de café. Probablemente Voldemort se la había tomado con el fin de ver su destino. Si usaba una bola de cristal, y las cartas del tarot, ¿por qué no iba a usar otros métodos de adivinación también? Y seguramente Snape lo había visto, y había aprovechado de sacarle una foto a la taza, para poderla estudiarla él mismo más tarde. Muy astuto.  
  
De pronto, Harry sintió una copa en sus manos y abrió extrañado los ojos. Snape se la acababa de pasar.  
  
-Es poción para el dolor de cabeza. La necesitas, ¿no?  
  
-Si, gracias -le respondió Harry, extrañado. A pesar de lo amable que se había estado comportando, todavía no se acostumbraba.  
  
-De nada. Ahora pediré la cena. Todo esto me ha dado hambre. ¿A ti no, Potter?  
  
-Si, claro -le respondió Harry rápidamente.  
  
._._._.  
  
-Uf, por fin ha acabado -exclamó Remus Lupin tras haber cerrado la puerta.  
  
Hocicos saltó desde una ventana, donde se había encontrado oculto por unas cortinas desde hacía unas horas. De ese modo, había podido espiar sin ser visto las reacciones de los asistentes a la reunión que se acababa de realizar. Pero ahora, toda la concurrencia se habían ido. En el lugar solo quedaban él y su amigo, por lo que tomó nuevamente su forma humana.  
  
-¡Tanta preparación para que finalmente nos salgan con una sonrisa y un "que paranoicos que están" y "solo coincidencias"! -gruñó Sirius-. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Que Voldemort se ponga a matar en masa para recién reaccionar?  
  
-Hay que tener paciencia, Sirius -suspiró Remus mientras guardaba algunas cosas-. Los cambios nunca son fáciles, y el ministerio se ha empeñado en tapar cualquier hecho que pueda ser interpretado como actividad mortifaga. Sabíamos, desde el principio, que no sería fácil convencer a nadie.  
  
-Les ponemos las pruebas frente a los ojos, y no reaccionan. Estoy cansado de espiar por horas y horas para grabar conversaciones de 30 segundos, y que finalmente crean que es un montaje. O que son solo tonterías. ¡Es obvio que utilizan alguna clase de código para ponerse de acuerdo! ¿Cómo no pueden verlo?  
  
-A menos de que Voldemort realice un ataque demasiado evidente, va a ser muy difícil convencerlos -explicó Remus con resignación-. El problema es que no está actuando como en el pasado. Sus ataques han sido fácilmente atribuibles a enfermedades, accidentes, o causas fortuitas. Y no ha dejado su marca como antes.  
  
-A veces me gustaría que llevara a cabo un ataque como los de antaño, para que todos estos incrédulos nos tomen en serio -Sirius parecía realmente molesto.  
  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio... Piensa como te sentirías si atacaran a alguien que conoces.  
  
-No me hagas caso, Remus. Es solo que ver que días de trabajo no han servido para nada... es frustrante ¿no crees?  
  
-Tanto como para nada, no. Tal vez hoy no convencimos a nadie. Pero de a poco nuestras fuerzas han ido creciendo -explicó Remus mientras terminaba de ordenar el lugar-. Ahora será mejor que apaguemos la luz y nos vayamos. Los muggles que viven aquí deben estar por llegar.  
  
La casa en la que se encontraban había sido escogida entre las casas muggles que iban a estar desocupadas ese día a esa hora, por lo aislada de vecinos muggles y magos. Habían estado invitando grupos de magos (a los que les decían que esa casa era de un amigo muggle de Remus), para mostrarles las pruebas del retorno de Voldemort que habían logrado reunir, tras horas y horas de espionaje sobre sus mortifagos. Había sido un arduo trabajo, y las pocas conversaciones comprometedoras que habían captado parecían estar en alguna clase de clave. Esto hacía que, concretamente, fuera difícil convencer a alguien de que se trataba de actividad mortifaga, sobre todo si ese alguien no QUERÍA creer que Voldemort hubiese regresado.  
  
En ese momento, los magos invitados y los otros magos de su equipo ya se habían ido. Solo quedaban Remus, que era el primero en llegar y el último en irse por ser el encargado de dejar todo como estaba, y Sirius, que por ser un prófugo también debía llegar antes que el resto para ocultarse, y esperar a que todos se fueran para salir de su escondite.  
  
-Oye Remus... Ahora que ya terminamos con esto voy a darme una vuelta por Privet Drive. Hace tiempo que le vengo prometiendo a Harry que le voy a ir a buscar sus cosas, y lo he dejado esperando. ¿Me acompañas?  
  
-Bueno, vamos.  
  
Y tras decir esto, ambos desaparecieron.  
  
._._._.  
  
-¿Y? -preguntó Draco al ver llegar a su Prima.  
  
-¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Saluda primero! -exclamó Laure fingiendo indignamiento.  
  
Draco saludó a su prima y le preguntó como había estado su día.  
  
-Estuvo bien, gracias. ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Terminaste de acomodar tu cuarto?  
  
-Siiiiiii, prima.  
  
-¿Comiste?  
  
-Siiiiiii, primita.  
  
-Me parece bien -contestó ella, y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la cocina. Draco la retuvo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y?  
  
-¿Y qué? -preguntó Laure haciéndose la tonta. Draco la miró con impaciencia.  
  
-¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? ¿Me contestó Harry? ¿Va a poder venir?  
  
-Hablé con Dumbledore, y él piensa que es demasiado arriesgado. De todos modos se verán dentro de dos semanas, cuando comiencen las clases -contestó ella. Luego, viendo la cara de decepción agregó:- pero te escribió. Toma -agregó tendiéndole la carta que su amiga Odette le había entregado.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Draco dejó ir a su prima, que de inmediato se fue a la cocina. Abrió la carta y la leyó.  
  
-¿CR? -se preguntó extrañado. De pronto calló en cuenta, y se rió-. Vaya con el cabeza rajada... ¿De qué lugar estará hablando?  
  
-¿Qué es esta cosa? -preguntó su prima saliendo de la cocina con jarro.  
  
-N... nada -se apresuró en contestar Draco, mientras le quitaba el jarro de las manos. Rápidamente lo vació en el lavaplatos.  
  
-¿Qué era eso? -le preguntó inquisitivamente su prima.  
  
-Nada importante, no te preocupes. ¿Te caliento ravioles?  
  
-No me cambies de tema. Eso olía a alcohol, si no me equivoco. ¿Qué era?  
  
-Un experimento. Pero no resultó. Da lo mismo de todos modos.  
  
-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer? -preguntó interesada su prima, mientras miraba el rastro que el líquido había dejado en lavaplatos.  
  
-Estaba tratando de preparar un trago nuevo.  
  
-¿Un trago? ¿Y de donde sacaste algo con qué hacer eso? -preguntó ella extrañada-. Yo solo tengo cerveza, y ESO -agregó apuntando al lavaplatos- no olía a cerveza.  
  
-Del botiquín del baño -admitió Draco.  
  
-¿Usaste ese alcohol de la botella azul?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡Si ese no se bebe! ¡Es para desinfectar heridas y esas cosas!  
  
-Si, ya me di cuenta que no se bebe...  
  
Laure suspiró.  
  
-Justo lo que me faltaba: llegar, y encontrarte intoxicado.  
  
-¡No estoy intoxicado! -se defendió Draco.  
  
-¿Cuánto de esa cosa te tomaste?  
  
-Solo lo probé.  
  
-Ok, pero no sigas haciendo experimentos, ¿quieres?  
  
-Bueno, ¿no podrías comprar algún trago?  
  
-No. Estás muy joven para esas cosas. Además, no quiero que te quedes solo y ebrio todo el día.  
  
-¡No me voy a embriagar! Solo quiero preparar unas recetas que se me ocurrieron.  
  
-Y después de prepararlas, las vas a probar. Y entre probada y probada... quien sabe qué se te ocurra hacer.  
  
-Que exagerada... Si hubiera atinado a botar mi experimento antes de que tu llegaras, ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta.  
  
-Probablemente. En todo caso: me alegro de haberme dado cuenta. ¿Por qué te interesan los tragos?  
  
-Me gustaría, algún día, abrir un bar, en algún lugar exótico. Tener mis propias recetas secretas. Un lugar para los magos y brujas.  
  
Laure se rió. Se imaginaba a su primo de barman, detrás de una barra iluminada con luces de colores y unos cocos.  
  
-Vamos a hacer una cosa: te dejaré practicar cuando yo esté en casa, el fin de semana. ¿Te parece?  
  
-¡Claro! -exclamó Draco-. Y de paso los pruebas y me dices qué opinas.  
  
-Hecho.  
  
._._._.  
  
Harry dormía. Sonreía. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable. Caminaba en una casa, que no conocía. Pero al recorrerla le pareció algo familiar. Sentía risas, en alguna parte. Caminó por una salita. Unos juguetes estaban tirados en el piso. Recogió un aro de madera, pintado de un rojo brillante. Cerca, había otros. Eran de otros colores, y de distintos tamaños. También había una cabeza de cerdo, de madera, con orejas de cuero, que le guiñó un ojo, y una base con un palo. Comenzó a ensamblar el juguete. El sonido de los aros de madera al caer los unos sobre los otros le resultó agradable. Hubiera querido sentarse y ensamblarlo una y otra vez, pero volvió a escuchar las risas.  
  
Trató de seguirlas, escalera arriba, pero dejó de escucharlas. Algo en esa escalera le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se agachó, y se sentó en un peldaño. Apoyó su cara en la baranda, y miró por entre las pilastras. Un fuego acogedor crepitaba en la chimenea, en la sala. Volvió a sentir las risas. No venían de arriba, sino de un sofá, que se encontraba mirando al fuego. Volvió a bajar, y se acercó al sofá desde atrás. Alguien reía en ese sofá. Le dio la vuelta, quedando con el fuego a su espalda. En el sofá estaban un hombre, y una mujer, abrazados. Eran sus padres. De pronto ellos lo vieron. Se sentaron y le hicieron señas para que se sentara entre ellos. Le sonrieron.  
  
Harry se sentía feliz. Se sentó entre ellos, y sintió como su madre le acariciaba la cabeza.  
  
-Harry, querido. Nos...  
  
Pero Harry no puedo seguir escuchando a su madre, porque en ese momento la voz de Snape lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
-Despierta, Potter.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que volver a quedarse dormido. Tenía que volver a ese sueño, en el que había conseguido estar con sus padres.  
  
-Potter -insistió Snape samarreándole el hombro-. Son más de las diez.  
  
-Déjeme dormir otro rato, por favor -respondió Harry sin abrir los ojos. Rápidamente las imágenes se estaban desvaneciendo de su mente, y sintió con desesperación como aquel sueño se le iba. Tenía que volver a dormirse rápido.  
  
-Potter, despierta. Despierta que me estás asustando.  
  
Harry finalmente se resignó y abrió los ojos. Había llegado al punto en que sabía que le sería imposible volver a meterse al sueño. Con rencor se sentó en la cama.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¿A quién le importa si sigo durmiendo otro rato?  
  
-A tu padrino, supongo -respondió Snape cruzándose de brazos-. Te está esperando en el gran comedor. Pensé que te interesaría ir a verlo. Pero si quieres dejarlo esperando, para seguir durmiendo, allá tú -agregó caminando hacia la escalera.  
  
-Lo siento. No quise ser brusco. Gracias por despertarme.  
  
Pero Snape ya estaba desapareciendo tras la alfombra del piso de arriba, y no le respondió.  
  
._._._.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludó su padrino mientras se acercaba con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo-. Ya estaba por vencer a mi orgullo y bajar a buscarte donde Snape. Llevo media hora esperándote.  
  
-Hola Sirius. Es que estaba durmiendo -respondió Harry abrazándolo.  
  
-¿Hasta esta hora? -se extrañó su padrino. ¿A qué hora te estás acostando? ¿Estás enfermo?  
  
-Me acosté temprano, y no estoy enfermo. Pero todavía tenía ganas de dormir.  
  
-Déjalo, Sirius -dijo Remus acercándose en ese momento-. Hola Harry -agregó mirando al chico, y luego volvió la vista hacia su amigo-. ¿Recuerdas cómo te teníamos que sacar a patadas a ti de la cama cuando tenías esa edad?  
  
-Si, si me acuerdo. Pero James y Peter también. Tú eras el único bueno para madrugar por lo que recuerdo.  
  
-¿Entonces de que te extrañas? -le respondió Remus sonriendo-. De todos modos está de vacaciones, así que deja que duerma, si tiene ganas. Además, dicen que las personas crecen mientras duermen.  
  
-Si, ya -se rió Sirius mientras soltaba a Harry.  
  
-¡Gracias por soltarme! -respondió Harry tomando aire como si no hubiese podido respirar durante todo el abrazo. Luego agregó:- ¿Viniste a traerme mis cosas?  
  
-Si. Te las dejé con Dobby. Está tu baúl con tus cosas, tu escoba, tu capa invisible y la jaula de Hedwig.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Bueno, ahijado mío. Ahora nos tenemos que ir.  
  
-¿Tan pronto? -respondió Harry decepcionado.  
  
-Los siento. Pero te traje tus cosas, ¿no?  
  
-Sirius -recordó Harry de pronto-, antes de que te vayas... Draco me escribió invitándome a su casa. Y Ron me escribió también, invitándome a La Madriguera. ¿Puedo ir?  
  
Harry miró a su padrino, implorante. Sirius apartó la vista, incómodo.  
  
-Por favor... -insistió Harry.  
  
-Sólo quedan dos semanas para que terminen las vacaciones. Entonces podrás verlos todos los días. ¿No te puedes aguantar de aquí a entonces?  
  
-¡Pero es que estar aquí es muy aburrido! No hay nada que hacer...  
  
-Te traje tus cosas. Puedes hacer tus deberes -le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa. Harry lo miró con desagrado.  
  
-No voy a demorarme dos semanas enteras en hacer los deberes, Sirius.  
  
-Bueno, con todo el tiempo que tendrás, te van a quedar muy bien. Estoy seguro.  
  
-¿Me das permiso para salir a volar con mi escoba por lo menos? -preguntó Harry tratando de negociar.  
  
-Supongo que si Snape te acompaña, y no sales de Hogwarts, no hay problema.  
  
-Eso es lo mismo que decirme que no puedo... -se quejó Harry-. ¿Cómo hago para que Snape quiera salir a mirarme mientras vuelo?  
  
-No sé Harry. Pero piensa: sólo son dos semanas. Pasarán rápido, no te preocupes. Ahora abrázame, que me tengo que ir.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, adiós Sirius. Trata de volver pronto a verme -se despidió Harry dándole un abrazo.  
  
-Voy a tratar -le prometió su padrino.  
  
-Adiós Harry -se despidió Remus-. Cuídate.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Sirius y Remus salieron del gran comedor, dejando a un Harry un poco triste. De pronto, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, y se sintió un poco extraño. Salió al hall. Estaba vacío. Snape lo había acompañado cuando había ido a reunirse con su padrino, pero lo había dejado en la puerta del gran comedor y se había ido. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Volver a las mazmorras, seguramente. Pero, por otra parte, se encontraba libre como hace tiempo que no se encontraba. Podía ir donde quería, no había ahí nadie para impedírselo. Y dudaba que su padrino se fijara en donde se encontraba justo en ese momento que acababa de partir.  
  
Miró la gran puerta de entrada al castillo. ¿Y si salía a dar un paseo? Si sólo tuviera su Saeta de Fuego... Pero Sirius la había dejado con Dobby, así que seguramente a esta hora debía estar en las mazmorras. Entonces recordó el sueño que había tenido esa mañana, y deseó que no lo hubieran despertado. ¿Sería posible volver a soñar lo mismo? ¡Como le hubiera gustado! Tal ves podía volver a la mazmorra, e intentarlo. Dudaba que Snape se opusiera a dejarlo dormir. Al contrario. Probablemente estaría encantado de liberarse de él por un par de horas.  
  
-Si, volveré a las mazmorras -murmuró para si mismo-. Además, así me evito problemas. Y a ver si Snape baja la guardia. Ya lo está haciendo.  
  
._._._.  
  
El enano de piedra lo quedó mirando.  
  
-Si, ya sé que eres tú. Toca la puerta y a ver si el amo te abre...  
  
._._._.  
  
-¿Tan pronto volviste? -le preguntó Snape extrañado al abrirle la puerta.  
  
-Si le molesta que haya regresado, puedo ir a darme un par de vueltas y volver más tarde -le ofreció Harry de mal modo.  
  
-Adentro Potter -le ladró, abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo pasar-. Y ten cuidado con ese tonito.  
  
Harry entró callado, deseando haber ido a dar un paseo en ves de haber vuelto. Estaba claro que a Snape no le hubiera extrañado si regresaba más tarde. 'Palos por que bogas, palos porque no bogas' pensó Harry. No había como dejarlos contentos.  
  
-Volví apenas se fue mi padrino. ¿No se supone que eso debía hacer? -le preguntó.  
  
-Me alegra ver que Potter, finalmente, tiene algo de juicio dentro de esa cabeza -se burló Snape.  
  
'Y ya empezó de nuevo', pensó Harry amargamente. Tanta amabilidad no podía durar...  
  
-¿Puedo bajar un rato a mi mazmorra? -preguntó Harry. Snape lo quedó mirando extrañado. ¿Potter DESEABA estar encerrado abajo en plena mañana? Algo debía pasarle a ese chico. ¿Tal vez había discutido con su padrino?  
  
-¿Cómo estaba tu padrino? -preguntó Snape sin responder a la pregunta.  
  
-Su HERMANO, querrá decir -fue el turno de Harry de burlarse. Notó que la cara habitualmente pálida de Snape se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
  
-No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema, Potter. Ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Nunca.  
  
-Estaba perfectamente, si eso es lo que quería saber -respondió Harry en tono neutro-. Ahora, ¿puedo o no puedo bajar un rato?  
  
-¿Por qué quieres estar ahí abajo? -preguntó Snape.  
  
'Para no ver tu cara de imbécil', fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder a Harry, pero se contuvo a tiempo.  
  
-Quiero descansar, dormir un rato -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Todavía tienes sueño? ¿No pudiste dormir anoche acaso? -le preguntó Snape extrañado. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
  
-¿Qué problema hay si quiero dormir un rato? -preguntó Harry molesto-. Si quiero salir: no puedo. Y si quiero quedarme adentro durmiendo: tampoco puedo. ¿Me podría POR FAVOR hacer una lista de lo que SI puedo hacer sin tener que estar dando explicaciones?  
  
-No dije que no pudieras, Potter. Y baja el tonito. Solo quiero saber si estás enfermo, porque no es normal, si dormiste toda la noche, que antes del mediodía ya tengas sueño nuevamente.  
  
-No estoy enfermo, si eso es lo que teme -'o lo que le gustaría' pensó Harry-. ¿Y? ¿Tengo o no tengo su consentimiento para bajar y acostarme a mirar el techo un rato?  
  
-No. Si quieres puedes dormir siesta después de almorzar -le respondió Snape-. A propósito, ¿desayunaste cuando estuviste ahí arriba?  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces llamaré un elfo, para que te traigan algo.  
  
-No hace falta, no tengo hambre -respondió Harry (y era verdad). Acababa de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido un error decir eso. Ahora Snape lo miraba como si de verdad estuviera enfermo. Aunque tampoco estaba tan mal. Si lo creía enfermo, lo dejaría acostarse. Y podría intentar tener el mismo sueño nuevamente. ¿Tal ves si pensaba intensamente en sus padres, y en el lugar que había recorrido, antes de quedarse dormido?  
  
-¿De verdad? -le contestó extrañado Snape-. ¿Sientes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?  
  
-Si, la cabeza -mintió Harry, feliz del giro que estaba tomando la conversación-. ¿Puedo ir a acostarme un rato por favor? -preguntó en una voz que sonaba enferma.  
  
-Si, baja -le respondió Snape en un tono más amable-. Te llevaré una poción para el dolor de cabeza.  
  
._._._.  
  
'¿Y ahora qué hago?', se preguntaba Snape mientras sacaba de su armario de reserva una poción para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a saber que diablos le pasaba a Potter, si él no era medimago? Podía llamar a uno que viviera en Hogsmeade, pero ¿cómo saber si era de confianza o no? No podía dejar entrar a Hogwarts a cualquier extraño, sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore. Eso podía ser muy peligroso.  
  
-Dumbledore -se dijo a si mismo-. Voy a mandarle una lechuza.  
  
._._._.  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba comiendo con algunas personas en un lugar del Callejón Diagon, cuando de pronto una lechuza entró por una ventana y se posó en el respaldo de su silla. Desamarró la nota que traía.  
  
-Si me disculpan, caballeros -dijo cuando reconoció la letra de Severus Snape. Se paró de la mesa para leer la nota en un lugar más privado.  
  
Cuando la hubo leído, suspiró. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía trabajar tranquilo, si tenía que estar volviendo a Hogwarts todo el tiempo? ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a Potter, si el día anterior parecía encontrarse perfectamente? Volvió a la mesa.  
  
-Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Tengo una emergencia. Continuaremos esta conversación más tarde.  
  
._._._.  
  
Era la hora de almuerzo, y Potter seguía durmiendo. Snape se paseaba de lado a lado en su sala. Una parte de él le decía que no se preocupara, que mientras el chico permaneciera bien guardado ahí abajo, no había problema. Y si estaba durmiendo, mejor: se metería en menos líos. Pero otra parte de él lo alertaba. El tener tanto sueño, y no sentir hambre no era un comportamiento normal. No en una persona de la edad de Potter al menos. ¿O si lo era? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Y Albus que no contestaba...  
  
-¿Lo despierto o no lo despierto? -se preguntó deteniéndose. Él si tenía hambre, y quería almorzar. Llamó a un elfo, y le encargó el almuerzo para Potter y para él. Luego decidió bajar a despertarlo. El chico tenía que dejar de dormir, y tenía que comer, en algún momento. Y ese era un buen momento. Decidido corrió la alfombra.  
  
._._._.  
  
-Potter, despierta -le dijo en su voz que no admitía réplicas.  
  
Harry por su parte, sintió al fondo de su subconsciente que alguien lo llamaba. Pero se encontraba muy bien en su sueño. Había conseguido volver a aquel lugar, y en ese momento se encontraba con sus padres. Le habían hablado. Le habían dicho cosas de cuando él era un bebé. Ahora su madre lo acariciaba en la cabeza, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna al oído. No, no pensaba despertarse tan pronto.  
  
-POTTER -le gritó Snape mientras le movía un hombro-. DESPIERTA POTTER. Ya es la HORA DE ALMORZAR.  
  
Harry sintió el llamado más fuerte. Miró a su madre, que le sonrió. Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, y vio a su padre que desde allá también le sonreía. Sintió que alguien le movía el hombro con insistencia. 'Que fastidian' pensó. Pero el llamado era fuerte. Muy a pesar suyo vio desvanecerse las imágenes de su mente, y fue consiente del lugar en el que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos, y vio a Snape mirándolo con cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me despierta? -preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama y rascándose los ojos.  
  
-Es hora de almorzar. Vístete y sube.  
  
-No tengo hambre -le contestó Harry cerrando los ojos y volviendo a acostarse.  
  
-No te vuelvas a dormir, Potter -le respondió Snape tomándole una mano y obligándolo a volver a sentarse-. Tienes que comer en algún momento. Levántate.  
  
Viendo que no lo dejarían continuar durmiendo, Harry se resignó a levantarse.  
  
._._._.  
  
Cuando se sentó a la mesa, Harry descubrió que en realidad si tenía hambre, y comenzó a comer en silencio. Snape lo miró aliviado.  
  
-¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño? -le preguntó de pronto-. ¿Has vuelto a tener alguna pesadilla?  
  
-No, ninguna -contestó Harry simplemente. No pensaba compartir su sueño con Snape. Era algo demasiado personal.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando sientes tanto sueño? -insistió Snape.  
  
-No sé. Siento deseos de dormir. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
  
-No es normal que tengas tanto sueño. Algo te tiene que estar pasando -le contestó Snape, suspicaz.  
  
-No me pasa nada malo -le contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose jugo de calabazas. Luego acercó el jarro a la copa de Snape-. ¿Jugo?  
  
-No gracias -contestó Snape. Miró preocupado al chico que comía frente a él sin prestarle atención. Solo esperaba que Dumbledore llegara pronto.  
  
._._._. fin capítulo 25 ._._._. 


	26. No le ocurre nada

Disclaimer habitual. Ahhhhhh..... Cuanto falta para el 21 de junio, ¿no creen? *vero jimenez se muerde las uñas de impaciencia, y mientras tanto devora todo lo que se le ponga a su alcance ñapñapñap* Gracias a Francia, como siempre. Aunque ahora no me aguanté y lo subí tal cual, sin ser beta - leído. Así que disculpen las burradas que puedan encontrar...  
  
¡Que los que siguen este fic se pongan felices! Como pueden ver, me demoré menos en actualizar :o) ¡Y felicitaciones a los lectores tan suspicaces!  
  
lizbetrh vancry: Voldemort hace lo que siempre ha querido hacer... ¡¡¡TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR AL MUNDO!!! (Léase con voz de "Cerebro") y de eliminar a Harry claro ^_^  
  
amhy potter: Gracias por tu fidelidad :) ¡Hey! No trato de engañar a nadie ;o)  
  
eva: Voldemort quiere, creo, eliminar a todos los que no sean de sangre pura. Y a Harry, para que no se lo impida nuevamente. Pero después de tantos intentos infructuosos y catastróficos de matarlo en tête à tête, ahora tratará algo nuevo. Yo creo que Snape, en el fondo, es bueno (MUY en el fondo...).  
  
Israelito: ¿cómo cree usted que estoy? Jajaja Feliz porque amo y soy amada ^_^ ohcum oñartxe et néibmat oy. Observación: es sólo una historia, con varios capítulos.  
  
***************************  
  
Capítulo 26 No le ocurre nada...  
  
***************************  
  
-No le ocurre nada. Nada que yo pueda diagnosticar al menos -declaró el medimago, guardando sus cosas.  
  
'Que escándalo que arman...' pensó Harry fastidiado mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa que se había sacado.  
  
Dumbledore había llegado poco después del almuerzo, acompañado de ese medimago gangoso, preguntón, y con olor a ajo. 'Y con toda esta faramalla, ya se pasó la hora de la siesta', se lamentó. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poder volver a dormir. Miró a los tres brujos adultos que se habían alejado, y que hablaban bajito. 'Y misteriosos más encima. Como si me muriera por saber que dicen...', se rió Harry mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo que más deseaba era que, ya que no podía ir a ninguna parte, lo dejaran dormir en paz hasta el 1º de septiembre. Ansiaba que comenzaran las clases, para que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Si a su vida se le podía llamar normal, claro.  
  
***************************  
  
-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas Ivan? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Creo que, simplemente, está creciendo -respondió el medimago-. Los ataques de sueño son comunes a esa edad. ¿Practica alguna actividad física?  
  
-Quidditch -respondieron Snape y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo. Luego Dumbledore continuó:- pero solamente durante el periodo escolar. Su situación en este momento es un poco compleja, como te expliqué cuando veníamos para acá.  
  
-Si, comprendo. Pero sería bueno para él que hiciera un poco de ejercicio -comentó el medimago-. Eso, y que mantenga la mente ocupada. Y que coma más verduras y frutas, y menos azúcar, si está llevando una vida tan sedentaria.  
  
Dumbledore quedó mirando significativamente a Snape, quién suspiró y miró para otro lado.  
  
-Solo unos pocos días más, Severus -lo animó el anciano.  
  
-Claro, Albus. No te preocupes -respondió Snape después de otro suspiro. 'Sólo dos semanas, solamente dos largas y miserables semanas...' se puso a repetir en su mente. 'Solo mis dos ÚLTIMAS semanas de vacaciones antes de que ese enjambre de zancudos descerebrados que llaman alumnos vuelva...'  
  
-Ánimo -agregó Dumbledore mirándole la cara, y dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su cabizbajo amigo-. Estamos todos poniendo nuestro granito de arena para la causa.  
  
-Perdón, Albus -los interrumpió el medimago-. ¿Dónde está el baño?  
  
-Ahí -respondió Snape indicando la puerta del baño. Esperó a que hubiera desaparecido antes de agregar casi en un murmuro:- No es sólo un problema de convivencia, Albus. Siempre estoy temiendo ser convocado. Afortunadamente casi no me ha llamado últimamente, a pesar de que sabe que está a mi cuidado. Todavía estoy sorprendido de que no me haya pedido que intente nada en su contra. Pero, ¿y si me convoca? ¿Qué hago con Potter? La última vez que ocurrió, por poco y llego demasiado tarde...  
  
-Lo sé, Severus -suspiró el anciano-. Por desgracia estamos en vacaciones y el castillo todavía está vacío. Pero hablaré con Minerva, que es la que se encuentra más cerca, para que te releve en casos como esos. ¿Te parece?  
  
-¿Minerva? ¿No puede ser alguien más? -respondió Snape sin ocultar su desagrado.  
  
-Bueno, creo que Sybill llega el domingo 21. Dice que le gusta preparar las vibraciones de su salón con anticipación al inicio de sus clases -explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida-. Se lo puedo pedir a ella también.  
  
-Mejor deja a Minerva -aceptó Snape con un gruñido burlón y despectivo. Minerva podía ser muy desagradable, pero al menos no era una inútil.  
  
-No la mires tan a huevo, Severus. Sybill puede ser extravagante, pero también tiene sus aciertos. Además, aunque no te guste, es tu colega.  
  
-Si -intervino Harry que a esas alturas se había terminado de vestir, y se había aproximado sin que lo notaran-. Hace un año predijo la huida de Peter Pettigrew, y su retorno con Voldemort.  
  
-¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso para estar escuchando conversaciones, Potter? -le respondió Snape en tono de censura. Notó que el chico se encogía de hombros.  
  
-No recuerdo que me haya prohibido acercarme.  
  
-Déjalo, Severus -se rió Dumbledore-. De todos modos lo que dijo es la pura verdad.  
  
-Ese no es el punto, Albus, y lo sabes -le recordó Snape molesto. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y volvió a aparecer el medimago.  
  
-Bueno, Harry -le dijo alegremente-. Te voy a decir lo mismo que ya les expliqué a ellos: tienes que hacer más ejercicio, y comer más verduras. Manténte activo -recomendó finalmente.  
  
-Si me dejan... -respondió Harry burlón-. Y si las verduras no las plantó Voldemort ¿No? ¿Supongo que se le olvidó agregarlo?  
  
El medimago quedó mirando al chico. No se esperaba una respuesta tan desagradable. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Bueno, Ivan. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Adiós, Severus. Adiós Harry, pórtate bien.  
  
***************************  
  
-¡Potter! -llamó la cabeza de Snape, apareciendo a través del muro de la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía, ese mismo día más tarde. El mago había pensado que hacer trabajar un poco al chico era un buen comienzo para "mantenerlo activo".  
  
-¿Mhhh? -respondió Harry desde el fotodatador, sin darse vuelta.  
  
-Ven cuando te llamo, si sabes lo que te conviene... -le respondió Snape molesto.  
  
-¿Para qué me voy a preocupar de lo que me conviene, si hay tanta gente que lo hace por mi? -le respondió Harry burlón, pero acercándose sin embargo-. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó después de atravesar el muro.  
  
-Granger te escribió -le respondió Snape escuetamente, tendiéndole un pergamino.  
  
-¿Y qué me cuenta? -preguntó Harry sarcásticamente al ver que la carta estaba abierta. Le resultaba evidente que el profesor de pociones ya la había leído, y aunque sabía que era por su seguridad, no dejaba de molestarle.  
  
-Desaparece de mi vista, Potter -le respondió Snape simplemente, sin levantar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo (escribía unos últimos detalles del programa de actividades de su taller de fotografía).  
  
-Será un placer, su señoría -respondió histriónicamente Harry, desapareciendo a través del muro.  
  
'Sólo dos semanas', se obligó a pensar Snape mientras apretaba más de lo necesario su pluma contra el papel, dejando un feo manchón en su programa. Sabía que podía amenazarlo con lo del quidditch, pero si usaba ese recurso ahora, ¿con qué lo amenazaba luego?  
  
***************************  
  
Una vez solo, dentro de la bodega, Harry se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra un muro firme. Abrió la carta.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Espero que estés bien. ¿Sigues en el colegio?  
  
Yo ya volví de Bulgaria. ¿Te gustó mi lechuza? Me la regaló Viktor. Es macho y se llama Svilen. Dijo que así podía escribirle cuando quisiera. Qué tierno, ¿no?  
  
Yo no creo que los vea, a Ron y a ti, de aquí al fin de las vacaciones. Como pasé tanto tiempo en Bulgaria, ahora quiero aprovechar estos días que me quedan para estar con mis padres.  
  
Tengo novedades: ¡Voy a ser prefecta de Gryffindor!  
  
Bueno, cuídate mucho.  
  
Cariños,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry leyó varias veces la carta. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, y no entendía por qué. ¿Sería ese "no creo que los vea, a Ron y a ti, de aquí al fin de las vacaciones. Como pasé tanto tiempo en Bulgaria..."? En cierto modo le molestaba un poco que hubiera quedado tan amiga con ese "tierno" de Krum.  
  
-Que tierno, ¿no? -repitió burlonamente poniendo voz de mujer. Luego se quedó en silencio. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Y por qué tenía Krum que estarle regalando lechuzas a Hermione?  
  
De pronto recordó que todavía no había visto al dichoso animal. ¿Se habría ido inmediatamente después de entregar la carta? Tenía que averiguarlo. Se paró y atravesó el muro. Snape seguía escribiendo.  
  
-¿Profesor?  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Potter? -preguntó Snape sin levantar la vista.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con la lechuza que trajo esta carta, después de que se la entregó?  
  
-Se fue volando, y nunca más volvió -contestó Snape, y se rió al ver que había salido verso.  
  
-¿No esperó, ni se fue por mientras a la pajarera? -preguntó Harry algo decepcionado y sin entender el chiste.  
  
-Tal ves se haya ido a la pajarera -respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros, pero levantando al fin la vista-. La verdad no me fijé. Entró por la ventana de la mazmorra, y salió volando por donde mismo.  
  
-¿Y cómo era?  
  
-Negra. Completamente negra. ¿Por qué?  
  
-¿No leyó la carta?  
  
-No con detención. Solo comprobé que era de Granger, y que no era peligrosa. Luego te la traje. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Solo quería conocer la nueva lechuza de Hermione -respondió Harry como si no tuviera importancia, pero mirando el piso.  
  
Snape lo quedó mirando, y suspiró.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a la pajarera a ver si está ahí?  
  
-¿Está hablando en serio? -respondió Harry levantando la vista. Snape lo miró con cara de "yo siempre hablo en serio".  
  
-¿Quieres, o no quieres ir a la pajarera, Potter? -le preguntó Snape con impaciencia.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
***************************  
  
-¿Recordaría cual es al verla? -le preguntó Harry mientras subían la escalera, ya casi llegando a la pajarera de las lechuzas.  
  
-No hay muchas lechuzas completamente negras en Hogwarts, Potter. Me atrevo a decir que ninguna.  
  
Entraron a la pajarera. Varias lechuzas miraron hacia abajo, entre ellas Hedwig, que bajó al instante a posarse en el brazo de su amo.  
  
-¡Hola Hedwig! -la saludó mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza. La lechuza ululó feliz-. ¿Conoces la nueva lechuza de Hermione? ¿La has visto?  
  
-No está aquí -respondió Snape mirando las lechuzas-. Debió haber vuelto de inmediato donde Granger.  
  
-Lástima... -respondió Harry decepcionado.  
  
-¿Le quieres escribir? -preguntó Snape.  
  
-No traje pergamino -lamentó Harry. Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita haciendo aparecer un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.  
  
-Apúrate -le dijo simplemente pasándoselos a Harry.  
  
-¿Está muy apurado? -le preguntó Harry burlón. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Al instante Harry lamentó haber respondido de mal modo. Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable, y él le salía con eso-. Lo siento. Por favor olvide lo que dije -agregó enseguida-, No me voy a demorar.  
  
Snape no respondió. En vez de eso se fue a mirar el paisaje por una de las numerosas ventanas sin vidrio. Afuera comenzaba a atardecer.  
  
Harry se fue hacia otra ventana, para aprovechar la luz y el apoyo que ofrecía.  
  
Querida Hermione  
  
Me alegro de que hayas pasado unas felices vacaciones. Te felicito por tu nombramiento.  
  
No pude ver a tu lechuza, ya que tu carta no la recibí directamente yo. Pero ya la conoceré cuando vuelvas al colegio. ¿Cómo se lleva con Crookshanks?  
  
Yo estoy bien, aunque me aburro mucho aquí. Me han pasado algunas cosas este verano, ya te contaré.  
  
Espero encontrarlos a ti y a Ron en el callejón Diagon. Eso si me dejan ir, claro. Sino, igual nos vemos el 1º de septiembre.  
  
Cariños,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry leyó la carta y, conforme, la enrolló y la ató con la varita a la pata derecha de Hedwig.  
  
-Llévasela a Hermione -le dijo acariciándola. La lechuza le mordió el dedo con afecto, y le ululó que se quedara tranquilo.  
  
Hedwig salió volando, y Harry se quedó mirando como desaparecía en medio de un cielo color sangre.  
  
-¿Listo Potter?  
  
-Si, vamos.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry quedó mirando el gran plato de ensalada que había delante de él. De pronto se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a casa de los Dursley. Claro que ahora no era solo la ensalada. Era comida Y ensalada.  
  
-La recomendación, ¿recuerdas? -dijo simplemente Snape al ver su cara de desconcierto.  
  
-Si, claro.  
  
Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Recién cuando llegaron al postre rompió Snape el silencio.  
  
-¿Notaste que Dobby te dejó tus cosas abajo esta mañana?  
  
-Si, ya las vi.  
  
-Bueno. Desde mañana puedes seguir haciendo los deberes...  
  
-Ya SÉ que tengo deberes -puntualizó Harry. Nunca había necesitado que le dijeran que los tenía que hacer.  
  
-Déjame terminar, Potter -continuó Snape tratando de ser paciente-. Te decía que desde mañana podías seguir haciendo los deberes durante parte de la mañana, y en la tarde continúas ordenando fotografías.  
  
-¿Y qué voy a hacer el resto de la mañana? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Volar un rato afuera.  
  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó sin atreverse a creerlo.  
  
-Si.  
  
-¡Estupendo! -se animó Harry.  
  
-Eso -agregó Snape-, siempre que no me hagas perder la paciencia.  
  
Harry lo miró y suspiró. 'Pasando y pasando' pensó Harry, 'no me causes problemas y te llevo a andar en escoba...'.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Bien. Ahora anda a acostarte.  
  
Harry se fue feliz a dormir. Por un lado quería volver a estar con sus padres. Ya había logrado volver a soñar con ellos una vez. ¿Por qué no podría volver a hacerlo? Y, por otra parte, la perspectiva del día siguiente lo animaba bastante. Con un poco de suerte, el resto de las vacaciones podía resultar bastante agradable. Aunque no lo dejaran ir ni donde Draco, ni donde Ron.  
  
Miró un rato el techo, antes de dormir. ¿Qué pensarían Ron y Hermione de su amistad con Draco? Tal vez, cuando lo supieran, no querrían volver a ser sus amigos. Encontrarían una traición que se hubiera hecho amigo de un Slytherin. Y de Draco Malfoy precisamente.  
  
Se dio vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Por ahora le urgía más concentrarse en la casa aquella, y en sus padres, para poder volver a soñar con ellos.  
  
Pero Harry ignoraba que todo ese esfuerzo era innecesario. Soñaría con ellos aunque se acostara pensando en el calamar gigante.  
  
***************************  
  
Draco Malfoy bostezó, y cerró el libro de hechizos con el que había estado haciendo los deberes para esa materia. Ya acabaría mañana. Miró la hora. Era casi la medianoche.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Apaga la luz de una buena vez, y acuéstate! Es tarde -escuchó la voz de su prima gritarle desde su cuarto.  
  
-¡Ya! -Le gritó de vuelta-. ¡Si ya estaba guardando todo!  
  
Detestaba cuando Lau comenzaba así, a decirle lo que tenía que hacer como si fuera su madre. ¡Era su prima, caramba! ¿No podía tratarlo como tal? ¿O como amigo? ¿O como un hermano por último? Aunque tampoco le hubiera gustado que lo tratara como a un hermano, ahora que lo pensaba. Lau comenzaba a gustarle mucho. Mucho. ¿Cómo podía hacer para que dejara de mirarlo como si fuera su hijo?  
  
Se acostó y miró al techo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a lo bajo que eran los techos en esas viviendas muggles. Cuando recién había llegado a vivir con Lau, esta le había dicho que era más fácil hacer inmarcable una casa muggle en medio de las casas muggles, que una casa rodeada de magos. Era algo relacionado con la concentración de actividad mágica en el lugar. El departamento donde vivían, de hecho, estaba en el piso superior de un edificio muggle, en un barrio muggle. Había sido encantado para que cualquiera que mirara el edificio creyera que tenía un piso menos. Draco había comprobado que podía asomarse a la ventana y hacerle gestos a cualquiera que fuera pasando afuera sin que lo vieran. Para cualquiera que mirara desde afuera, ahí no había más que aire. Esa sensación de invisibilidad todavía le resultaba curiosa.  
  
-¿Por qué no dejarán venir a Harry? -murmuró Draco dándose vuelta y mirando por la ventana un avión muggle que pasaba en ese momento. El ronroneo que producían ya le resultaba familiar. Eran muchos los aviones que pasaban por ahí. Lau le había contado que había un aeropuerto cerca, y que de ahí salían esa máquinas que los muggles usaban para volar de un lugar a otro. No supo darle más información al respecto, pero le prometió que apenas pasara el peligro lo llevaría a conocerlo. Aunque sabe Dios cuando sería eso...  
  
-Si Potter estuviera aquí, podría contarme más -comentó para si mismo, recordando que Harry había vivido con muggles toda su vida. Probablemente incluso se había subido a uno de esos aviones. ¿Sería como volar en escoba? ¿O como volar por la red flu?  
  
Era una lástima que el departamento no tuviera chimenea. Aunque, cuando se lo había comentado a su prima, ella le había dicho que no la conectaría a la red flu ni aunque la tuviera. Argumentó motivos de seguridad. Siendo auror, prefería que su lugar de residencia fuera lo menos público y accesible posible.  
  
A Draco le extrañaba que Laure no hubiese preferido vivir cerca de los demás aurores. Muchos tenían sus casas juntas, en colonias que mantenían constantemente protegidas y vigiladas. Era una lástima. Si viviera en una de esa, a lo mejor lo dejarían salir a pasear dentro de la colonia.  
  
Estar todo el día solo en el departamento comenzaba a fastidiarlo. El primer día había sido entretenido y emocionante, ya que había podido explorarlo. Pero esa diversión había durado poco, pues era bastante pequeño. Sobre todo si lo comparaba con Hogwarts, o la mansión de sus padres.  
  
-¿Cómo estarán mis padres? -se preguntó Draco sin lograr quedarse dormido a pesar del sueño que tenía.  
  
¿Hace cuanto que no los veía? Comenzó a contar los días. Esa era la madrugada del 14 de agosto. Se había venido hace dos días, casi tres, el once de agosto. Se había ido de la casa de sus padres cuando faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños, o sea el 4 de agosto. Contó. Hacía 10 días solamente que había salido de su casa. Y sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos...  
  
***************************  
  
Harry salió de la cocina detrás de su madre. Había estado observándola cocinar. En el vestíbulo estaba su padre, y le sonreía extendiéndole los brazos para que lo abrazara. Corrió hacia él.  
  
***************************  
  
En ese mismo momento (una hermosa mañana), lejos de ahí, Voldemort observaba el humo de una hoguera en la que se quemaban extraños objetos. El olor que emanaba, para cualquier ser humano, hubiera sido pestilente. Pero de humano le quedaba demasiado poco como para percatarse, a pesar del olfato de serpiente que tenía.  
  
-¡Que conmovedor! -se burlaba-. Nunca pensé que ese chico pudiera tener recuerdos tan cursis... Sigue soñando. Disfrútalo mientras dure.  
  
Y tras decir esto lanzó una sonora carcajada, mientras con su varita hechizaba el fuego para que no se extinguiera.  
  
***************************  
  
-Despierta, Potter -comenzó a decirle Snape mientras le zamarreaba el hombro. Comenzaba a habituarse a esa rutina.  
  
Pero Harry, a pesar de haber sentido el lejano llamado, no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Se sentía bien en ese sueño. Muy bien. Lo que fuera que trataba de alejarlo de ahí podía esperarse sentado.  
  
-POTTER. DESPIERTA. ¡POTTER! -le gritaba Snape mientras tanto.  
  
Al ver que el chico no daba señales de vida, agarró su mano y la tiró hacia delante obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.  
  
-Potter, despierta. Has dormido más de diez horas ya.  
  
Harry, al sentir que estaba sentado en la cama, finalmente abrió los ojos. Sintió con pesar como las imágenes del sueño se borraban de su mente.  
  
-Sube a tomar desayuno. Te espero arriba -le dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la escalera. Luego se dio vuelta y agregó-: Y no se te ocurra volver a dormirte.  
  
Harry solo gruñó por respuesta. No es que tuviera tanto sueño. De hecho, ahora que se había despertado ya no lo tenía. Es solo que deseaba poder estar dormido más tiempo.  
  
Se vistió resignado. Había logrado volver a ese sueño dos veces desde la primera vez, la noche anterior. Probablemente lo conseguiría nuevamente esa noche. Incluso, con un poco de suerte, lo dejarían dormir siesta.  
  
Se sintió un poco extraño. Era como estar en un lugar de noche, y en otro de día. Salvo que ir al lugar del sueño requería concentración. Y la vuelta a este mundo ocurría sin que él lo buscara, y con pesar. Descartó esos tristes pensamientos. Ese día podría ir a volar un rato afuera. Snape se lo había prometido. Esperaba que al haberse tardado tanto en despertar no lo hubiese hecho "perder la paciencia". Rápidamente subió la escalera, para no dejarlo esperando. Por si acaso...  
  
***************************  
  
Snape miró aliviado como Potter aparecía por el hueco en el piso. Por algunos segundos había temido tener que bajar a arrancarlo de la cama. Lo haría, aunque ese cretino de Ivan Zuroy no estuviera de acuerdo. A él, Severus Snape, ese repentino ataque de sueño le olía mal. Ahí había gato encerrado, aunque Dumbledore no quisiera verlo.  
  
Hace un par de minutos, había estado tentado de echarle Veritaserum al jugo de Potter. Quería saber la verdad de lo que le ocurría. Pero se había contenido. Decidió en cambio que lo observaría por algunos días. Tal vez Potter volvería a la normalidad, o le contaría voluntariamente lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
-Buenos días Potter. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos -lo saludó Snape riendo.  
  
-Buenos días -respondió Harry, conteniéndose para no responderle algo pesado. No quería que cambiara de opinión con respecto a los planes para ese día.  
  
-¿Sigues con sueño? -le preguntó Snape casualmente.  
  
-No, se me pasó cuando me levanté. ¿Me acerca la mermelada por favor? Gracias.  
  
Continuaron comiendo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Harry decidió traer el tema que le interesaba.  
  
-¿A qué hora puedo salir a volar?  
  
-Ahora mismo, después del desayuno. Así aprovechamos que todavía no hace tanto calor.  
  
***************************  
  
Ya eran casi las nueve la mañana cuando salieron del castillo. La mañana estaba fresca y soleada, y en el aire había un agradable olor a pasto húmedo. Caminaron en silencio hacia el estadio, Harry con su saeta de fuego al hombro, y Snape con un libro.  
  
-¿Vas a querer las pelotas de quidditch? -le preguntó Snape antes de ir a sentarse.  
  
-Si. La snitch. Por favor.  
  
Snape abrió un armario cercano al de las escobas y tomó la pelotita, que comenzó a batir las alas apenas sintió que la sacaban de la caja.  
  
-Toma -le dijo tendiéndosela y volviendo a guardar el resto-. Cuídala que no quiero tener problemas con la señora Hooch. Y manténte volando dentro del estadio, donde te vea.  
  
-Está bien, dijo Harry antes de salir volando.  
  
Snape se sentó donde mismo se había sentado hace unos días, y contempló al chico como volaba durante un par de minutos. Luego, al ver que nada ocurría, abrió el libro y se puso a leer.  
  
***************************  
  
Estuvieron casi dos horas en eso, sin que ocurriera nada. Al volver al castillo, Snape pensó que no había sido tan mala idea sacar a Potter un rato.  
  
Después de ese tiempo pasado al sol, los pasillos de Hogwarts parecían oscuros y tristes. Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry al entrar a la fría mazmorra. Pero, de todos modos, se sentía bastante feliz.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry sacó sus libros y apuntes del baúl, y los subió a la mazmorra superior. Arriba estaría más cómodo. Había mesa, sillas, y más luz. Además, en esa mazmorra sin ventanas parecía que le tiempo no transcurría. Y eso no acababa de desesperarlo.  
  
Pasó el resto de la mañana comenzando con la tarea de herbología (mientras Snape la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto de trabajo). Tenía que hacer una resumen de los usos, propiedades y contraindicaciones de los hongos vistos en los últimos cuatro años, y hacer una clasificación personal según sus características. Era un trabajo de síntesis, con miras al TIMO que tendrían que pasar ese año.  
  
De pronto escuchó un plop en su espalda. Asustado se dio vuelta. Era Dobby cargando una bandeja con lo que presumiblemente era el almuerzo. El elfo se quedó mirando la mesa, que estaba llena de pergaminos con apuntes de cuatro años de Harry.  
  
Harry lo saludó, y viendo que no tenía donde poner la bandeja se puso a recoger rápidamente sus cosas.  
  
-No se preocupe, Dobby ayudará al señor Harry Potter -dijo rápidamente el elfo mientras por arte de magia dejaba la bandeja levitando.  
  
-No es necesario, Dobby -le respondió Harry apilando todo en un rincón-. ¿Ese es el almuerzo? Me muero de hambre...  
  
***************************  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente. Inclusive, Snape dejó a Harry dormir siesta (en la que, para su gran alegría, pudo volver a su sueño), y más tarde se fueron al laboratorio de fotografía, donde Harry continuó ordenado fotos mientras Snape seguía con la planificación de su taller.  
  
Mientras estaban cenando, sintieron la voz del enano de piedra que discutía.  
  
-¡Ya le dije que está cenando! ¡Vuelva más tarde! -le decía de mal modo a alguien.  
  
-Déjame que toque la puerta, o si no... -lo amenazó la voz. Era Minerva McGonagall. En unos segundos Snape se encontraba parado, abriendo la puerta, y con la varita en la mano.  
  
-¿O si no qué, Minerva? ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño al enano!  
  
-Buenas Noches Severus -suspiró McGonagall-. Necesito hablar una palabrita contigo.  
  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora? -preguntó Snape molesto, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta. Si Minerva McGonagall había venido a hablar con él, no se iría a menos que hubiese hablado con él...  
  
-Si. He recibido una lechuza del Director...  
  
-Está bien, pasa -le dijo Snape abriendo más la puerta para que entrara.  
  
-Hola Harry -saludó la bruja mirando al chico que estaba sentado a la mesa- . ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Hola profesora -la saludó Harry-. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Vino con Amanda?  
  
-No -le respondió sonriendo-. Era muy tarde para venir con ella. Pero cuando la traiga de nuevo le diré que te venga a ver.  
  
-Bueno Minerva -la interrumpió Snape-. ¿Qué es eso que tenías que hablar conmigo?  
  
McGonagall miró significativamente a Snape, haciendo un gesto con la boca en dirección a Harry. El chico se percató de que no quería hablar frente a él ('para variar', pensó), y se levantó.  
  
-Yo ya terminé de comer. Así que voy a estar abajo.  
  
-Está bien, Potter.  
  
Cuando Harry se hubo ido, Snape le ofreció asiento en el único sofá que había. Pero, en vez de sentarse, la profesora acercó una silla con su varita.  
  
-El director me ha contado que te estás haciendo cargo de Harry Potter por lo que queda de las vacaciones -comenzó a explicar la bruja-. Y me pidió que me quedara con él cuando tú tuvieras que salir.  
  
-Me comentó que te lo pediría -explicó Snape.  
  
-Pues por mi no hay ningún problema. Me mandas una lechuza, y yo vendré. Pero le tienes que decir a tu guardia de la entrada ,-explicó con evidente molestia-, que me deje pasar, o que por lo menos llame a Potter para que salga.  
  
-Está bien. No te preocupes. Y Gracias.  
  
Minerva McGonagall finalmente se fue, después de comentar una o dos banalidades sobre el curso que ya se venía encima y el avance de sus respectivos talleres para ese año. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Snape suspiró aliviado. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que le molestaba de esa bruja. Desde que la conocía, cuando él era estudiante en Hogwarts y ella una profesora mucho más joven que ahora (¡Casi 25 años más joven! Como pasa el tiempo...), le causaba nerviosismo.  
  
Bajó a ver a Potter. Estaba durmiendo como una marmota. En cierto modo era un alivio, no tendría que temer que se fuera a vagar por ahí de noche, como le gustaba tanto al chico. Sobre todo ahora que su padrino le había traído esa maldita capa que había sido de su padre...  
  
Volvió a subir, se estiró. Estaba cansado. Bostezando, se fue a dormir.  
  
*************************** 


	27. Preocupaciones

Disclaimer... como siempre nada, es mío, y blah blah blah. Gracias a Francia :)  
  
Respuestas a los poquitos (snif snif sniiiiiif... ¡buahhhhhhhhhhh!) reviews que me enviaron:  
  
Enya: Me alegro de que te guste. Ya verás como sigue jajaja. Hay algo de eso en este capítulo ^_^. Por cierto, me gustó tu fic "Claroscuro".  
  
eva: Ahhhhh, misterio misterio: buscó establecer contacto con la mente de Harry, por medio de subterfugios de magia oscurísima (para... ¡ya lo verás! Muahahaha. ¡Es TAN malo!). Y luego hizo una prueba de sintonización (con lo de Sirius, ¿recuerdas?).  
  
************************  
  
Capítulo 27 Preocupaciones  
  
************************  
  
Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron con la misma rutina. Una lucha silenciosa se había establecido, con Harry tratando de pasar el mayor número posible de horas durmiendo, y Snape intentando que no superara las nueve horas diarias de sueño. Todavía no entendía por qué se esmeraba tanto en eso, hubiera sido mucho más fácil dejar a Potter dormir hasta que se le pegaran los párpados si quería. Pero su sexto sentido le decía que había algo de anormal en eso.  
  
Por otra parte, había notado que el chico, lejos de contarle lo que le pasaba, se estaba mostrando cada día más taciturno y reservado (todavía más...). Cuando había tratado de llevar el tema del sueño al tapete, el chico había respondido con evasivas, cambiando el tema, o manteniendo un cortés silencio. Además, lo había notado varias veces con la mirada perdida, por varios minutos.  
  
Pensó varias veces en escribirle a Dumbledore, pero se contuvo. No podía estar haciendo que viniera continuamente. Pensó incluso en escribirle a Black, pero descartó de plano la idea apenas esta atravesó su mente. Tampoco estaba tan desesperado.  
La noche del miércoles 17, a eso de las nueve de la noche, encontró a Harry ya dormido y a Snape mirando la foto de aquel chico, alumno de Hogwarts hacía tantos años, que en ese momento parecía dormido. Dio vuelta la foto, y suspiró. Lo único que sabía de ese hombre era que el 2 de junio de 1948 era alumno de Hogwarts, y que alguien le había sacado una foto. Volvió a darla vuelta, y el retrato le frunció el ceño, se había despertado con tanto bamboleo y lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
Snape apartó la foto, reconociéndose. Le desesperaba ver a alguien parecido a él, y no saber quien era. Y más aun, le desesperaba ver que ese mismo alguien era parecido a Black. A su ... hermano. Sonaba extraño. Él nunca había imaginado que pudiera tener un hermano. La idea le gustaba, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser PRECISAMENTE Black?  
  
Volvió a mirar la foto. El chico había vuelto a dormirse, apoyado contra el borde. 'Si se le alcanzara a ver la insignia, sabría al menos de que casa era...' pensó Snape. Pero no se alcanzaba a ver.  
  
Pensó en sus padres. Ellos le habían contado una vez que había venido al mundo en el hospital mágico de La Gloria. Nunca había dudado de eso. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Ahora se preguntaba si sería verdad. Ya no tenía como saber si esos eran o no sus padres. O los padres de Black y de él. Habían muerto, y se habían llevado el secreto a la tumba.  
  
Snape se agarró la cabeza, y apoyó los codos en sus piernas. Todo le resultaba tan extraño, tan confuso. Respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza. Miró el fuego de la chimenea. Black era su hermano, eso era un hecho, las pociones no mienten. Y de ahí había tres posibilidades. O bien ambos eran hijos de su madre y su padre, o bien ambos eran hijos de los padres de Black, o bien ambos eran hijos de una tercera pareja. ¿Cómo saberlo? O sea: tenía un 66% de probabilidad de ser adoptado. Soltó una carcajada. Por alguna razón todo eso le parecía demasiado ridículo. ¿Qué importancia tenía al fin y al cabo? Podría vivir el resto de su vida obviando el hecho, y dejar de hacerse preguntas que no podía responder. Y sin embargo... la duda lo carcomía.  
  
Volvió a mirar la fotografía. ¿Y si aquel tipo era su padre? Podía serlo... Si en la foto tuviera unos 17 años, entonces habría tenido alrededor de unos 30 cuando él nació. Era perfectamente posible. Y habría estado en Hogwarts durante los años cuarenta. De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Voldemort había sido alumno de Hogwarts por esa misma época, algo antes. ¿Y si hubiera conocido a aquel chico de la foto?  
  
Pero no podía ir a preguntárselo al señor tenebroso, eso era seguro. Jamás se atrevería a hablarle de algo tan personal. Jamás.  
  
-¿Tal vez Albus lo recuerde? -se dijo Snape-. Me podría decir al menos el nombre, ya sería un punto de partida para comenzar a investigar.  
  
Recordó de pronto cuando había estado mirando los archivos de ingreso al colegio de esos años. No había encontrado ningún Snape, ni tampoco un Black... Si ese tipo era su padre biológico, entonces no había sido ni su padre, ni el de Black. Pero, ¿Y si no era su padre biológico, sino algún otro pariente? Que quebradero de cabeza... Preguntarle a Dumbledore sería una buena idea.  
  
-¿Por qué los archivos de Hogwarts no podrán incluir fotografía? -se preguntó con disgusto. Tal vez podría comenzar a implementarse, ahora que iba a comenzar a funcionar el taller de fotografía.  
  
Pero eso no le solucionaría el problema que tenía. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué relación tenía con Black y con él? Eran preguntas que no lograría responder. No solo al menos. Nada sacaba con quebrarse la cabeza.  
  
Se paró y se fue a dormir. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sirius Black volvió a su forma humana y se estiró. Había sido un día agotador, y tenía una terrible jaqueca desde que había tenido que pasar varias horas al sol. Remus Lupin entró en ese instante a la cocina en la que se encontraba.  
  
-Hasta que llegaste, me estaba preocupando ¿Qué tal te fue? -le preguntó Remus. Sirius gruñó.  
  
-Mal, no conseguí nada que valga la pena. ¿Queda poción para el dolor de cabeza?  
  
-Si voy a traerte -dijo el hombre lobo saliendo de la cocina.  
  
Sirius Black se sentó en la mesa que había al centro de la cocina. Hizo a un lado unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, y puso su mano sobre ella, vuelta hacia arriba. Como hacía casi todas las noches desde hace algún tiempo, tomó su varita y apuntó a su mano pronunciando un hechizo de su invención. Unas líneas oscuras aparecieron, formando un mapa. Reconoció la zona de las mazmorras donde dormía Harry. Sonrió al ver el puntito (que decía pelícano) quieto. Harry ya debía estar durmiendo. Nunca estaba de más verificar.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry se despertó, al sentir un beso sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos, y vio a su madre. Pero ya sabía que era ella. Reconocía su olor. Sintió con placer como lo tomaba en sus brazos. Le resultaba extraño, pero placentero. Mucha luz entraba por una ventana, que se encontraba entreabierta. La silueta de un móvil se recortaba contra el rectángulo de luz. Se movía, producto de la brisa que entraba de tanto en tanto, produciendo un suave tintineo. Su padre apareció de pronto en el umbral de la puerta. Sintió como pasaba de los brazos de su madre a los de su padre, y un abrazo. Sintió el meneo al ser trasladado de un lugar a otro, y los saltitos al bajar la escalera. Soltó una carcajada. Le causaba una inmensa risa esa sensación. Oyó la risa de su padre en su oído, y un "te amo Harry". Su corazón estaba lleno.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort miraba el fuego con rabia. Las imágenes que pasaban por la mente del chico Potter le producían una sensación de odio profundo. Muy en el fondo, sentía envidia. Envidia al ver que ese niño había sido amado por su padre, como él mismo nunca lo había sido.  
  
Tenía muchos planes. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que eliminar al único que podía echarlos a perder. Y cuando ya estuviera muerto, nada podría detenerlo. Tener el mundo en sus manos sólo sería cuestión de tiempo. Había fallado una vez. Dos veces. Había cometido el error de tratar de eliminarlo él mismo, por orgullo. Pero ahora nada podía salir mal. Nada.  
  
-Ya basta de ensueño, Harry Potter -murmuró Voldemort. Caminó hacia un baúl que había cerca. Lo abrió, y tomó una botella color acero y la quedó mirando, extasiado-. Vas a conocer el PODER de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Abrió la botella con perverso placer, y dejó caer el líquido oscuro que contenía sobre la hoguera. Una nube de humo verde subió desde el fuego, formando siniestros remolinos. Voldemort sacó su varita, y la apuntó hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó con una larga letanía compuesta por él mismo, sacada de sus amplísimos conocimientos de artes oscuras, aprendidos en los más recónditos lugares. Poco a poco, el humo se arremolinó formando una bola sobre el fuego. Voldemort abrió los ojos, y sonrió satisfecho. Levantó una mano, y la metió dentro de la esfera. Sintió un escalofrío momentáneo, y su cuerpo completo adquirió un brillo verdoso.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¡El hospital! -se dijo Snape de pronto de pronto al despertar-. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡En el hospital La Gloria, donde supuestamente nací, debe haber quedado algún registro!  
  
Se levantó rápidamente. Llamaría a Minerva, para que cuidara de Potter. Pero primero, debía despertar a Potter.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry se encontraba ahora en el comedor de aquella casa. Su casa. Su madre se encontraba sentada frente a él, y su padre entre ambos. Ella le tomó la mano derecha, sobre la mesa. Lo miró a los ojos. Su padre le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Harry, querido -comenzó su Madre-. Tu sabes que te amamos. Nosotros... -en eso miró a su marido en busca de apoyo. Él asintió con la mirada para que continuara- nosotros tenemos que...  
  
-¡DESPIERTA POTTER! -dijo Snape a su lado. Lo movió hasta obligarlo a sentarse en la cama. Harry abrió los ojos y se puso los anteojos. Lo miró con odio. ¿Por qué tenía que venir y despertarlo JUSTO en ese momento?  
  
-¡YA! -le dijo, molesto-. Si ya me desperté.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort miró irritado la esfera verde. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Snape? ¿Para que tenía que irlo a despertar justo en ese momento? Tendría que hablar urgentemente con él... Estaba echando todo a perder, no dejándolo dormir. Estaba bien que lo tratara mal, pero tenía que advertirle que no lo despertara más. Sacó la mano de la esfera verde, que permaneció inmutable sobre la hoguera, y salió de aquella mazmorra.  
  
-¡Colagusano! -gritó una vez afuera. Su fiel sirviente apareció de inmediato.  
  
-¿Amo? -dijo con la voz más sumisa que pudo poner, mientras se inclinaba temblando de miedo. Voldemort parecía haber amanecido de malas pulgas.  
  
-Tu brazo -le respondió simplemente.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape (que se había quedado abajo hasta asegurarse que Potter se levantaba) estaba subiendo la escalera cuando sintió que la marca del antebrazo le quemaba. Por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de mover el brazo. Por la intensidad con la que sentía el dolor, el llamado debía ser urgente. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para mandar una lechuza McGonagall. Si se demoraba demasiado podía resultar fatal para él.  
  
Harry lo quedó mirando, comprendiendo rápidamente.  
  
-Profesor...  
  
-Cállate Potter, y escúchame -lo interrumpió él-. Debo irme. Vete a la cocina, y dile a un elfo que envíe una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall para que venga. NO SALGAS TÚ, TE LO PROHIBO. Espera en la cocina hasta que ella llegue. ¿ENTENDISTE POTTER?  
  
-Si -respondió Harry, algo nervioso. Snape lo quedó mirando a los ojos.  
  
-Por una vez en tu vida, obedece Potter.  
  
Ambos salieron corriendo de la mazmorra. En el vestíbulo se separaron. Snape se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia.  
  
Harry miró como la negra silueta de Snape desaparecía tras la gran puerta. Se quedó unos segundos parado. Estaba solo. Se sentía extraño. Tenía ante si dos posibilidades: hacer lo que Snape le decía, o hacer lo que se le diera la gana. La vez anterior que lo habían convocado no había obedecido, y eso le había salvado la vida. Pensaba en eso cuando vio a Winky que entraba por la puerta del vestíbulo, y lo quedaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿El señor Harry Potter no debería haber bajado a la cocina? -le preguntó. Aparentemente afuera se había encontrado con el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Si, ya bajaba Winky -se apresuró en responder Harry. Al parecer, el rato de libertad se había ido al diablo.  
  
La elfina lo acompañó hasta la cocina, y tras decirle a un elfo que fuera a mandar una lechuza a la señora profesora McGonagall para que viniera, se sentó frente a Harry. 'No lo pierda de vista', le había dicho el señor profesor Snape, 'Y no deje que salga, bajo ningún pretexto, hasta que ella llegue'.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando a la elfina. Sus intenciones le parecían más que claras. Suspiró, y se puso a hacer barquitos con unas servilletas que había dobladas sobre la mesa.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Amo -dijo Colagusano inclinándose hasta casi tocar el suelo con la frente- , Snape a llegado.  
  
-Que pase -gruñó Voldemort, mientras apretaba su varita con la mano. Colagusano se estremeció, contento de no estar en el lugar del recién llegado. Salió rápidamente. A los pocos segundos entró Snape, vestido a lo mortifago. Siempre andaba trayendo el atuendo, máscara incluida, encogido en un bolsillo. Tenía esa precaución, entre otras muchas, producto de los años de espía que tenía. Se hincó frente a Voldemort y le besó el borde de la túnica.  
  
-Vine apenas me llamó, Milord. Estoy a su entera disposición.  
  
-Más te vale -le respondió Voldemort-. Me has dado un disgusto muy grande.  
  
-¿Cual? -preguntó Snape sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
-¡Crucio! -Voldemort mantuvo la maldición por algunos segundos, mientras observaba con placer como su mortifago se retorcía-. No me interrumpas cuando te estoy hablando.  
  
-Lo siento Milord -respondió Snape, mientras silenciosamente trataba de recuperarse del espantoso dolor.  
  
-Párate para que pueda verte la cara -murmuró el otro guardándose la varita. Snape se paró, y se sacó la máscara-. He notado que has estado impidiendo que el chico duerma -comentó Voldemort, sin necesidad de especificar a quién se refería. Ambos lo sabían perfectamente-. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Ordenes del director -respondió simplemente Snape.  
  
-Como sea... de ahora en adelante déjalo dormir. Es parte del plan. No tienes nada que temer, nadie sospechará de ti.  
  
Snape sintió un escalofrío de terror, aunque no lo manifestó de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera sus pupilas se dilataron. Entonces él había tenido razón, había algo raro en aquel súbito ataque de sueño de Potter. Tenía que tratar de averiguar lo más posible...  
  
-Me parece excelente, Milord -respondió simplemente-. ¿Desea que le de alguna poción para dormir? ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda hacer que su plan sea un éxito?  
  
-¡Crucio! -gritó irritado Voldemort mientras lo apuntaba con su varita. Nuevamente Snape sintió el peso de la maldición imperdonable. Finalmente paró la tortura, y esperó que el mortifago se volviera a poner de pie-. Mi plan SERÁ un éxito. ¿Acaso dudas de tu Amo, Snape?  
  
-Nunca, Milord.  
  
-Entonces, simplemente, procura hacer lo que te digo. Déjalo que duerma, que yo me ocuparé del resto.  
  
-Si, Milord.  
  
-Aprovechando que estás aquí, toma asiento y dame tu informe -agregó Voldemort sentándose el mismo en una silla, y apuntando con su varita una segunda silla que vino inmediatamente a posarse junto a Snape, quién de inmediato tomó asiento.  
  
-Dumbledore sigue buscando aliados, pero sin gran éxito -comenzó a decir con una mueca de burla al decir lo último-. Ya casi no para en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Tienes nuevos nombres? -preguntó Voldemort secamente.  
  
-Por desgracia no, Milord -se excusó Snape. Apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo lo que vendría luego.  
  
-¡Crucio! -murmuró Voldemort apuntándolo nuevamente con su varita. Snape se retorció unos instantes en el piso, hasta que el otro paró la maldición. Esperó a que se hubiera incorporado y continuó-: La próxima vez quiero nombres. No lo olvides. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y no espere una próxima vez.  
  
-Si Milord -dijo Snape inclinándose, y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry miraba interesado como la profesora McGonagall daba órdenes a una cuadrilla de magos albañiles, que hacían algunos arreglos en una gran sala ubicada en la torre Norte del castillo, algunos pisos más abajo que la sala de adivinación. Era una parte de la torre que tenía una base más amplia, por lo que cabrían, por lo menos, unas nueve salas como la de la profesora Trelawney.  
  
La profesora había llegado casi de inmediato al llamado, en parte porque ya tenía planes previos de ir a Hogwarts ese día. Además, había traído a Amanda que se encontraba en ese momento jugando con unos recortes de tablas, un martillo, y unos clavos. Aparentemente, trataba de construir algo que sólo ella entendía.  
  
-¿Me ayudas, Harry? -le preguntó Amanda haciéndolo saltar. En ese momento se encontraba de lo más interesado en la forma como una huincha medía sola en el piso, bajo la supervisión de uno de los magos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Harry fastidiado.  
  
-Que me ayudes -repitió Amanda sin inmutarse por el tono en el que le había respondido. Harry se volvió hacia ella, resignado.  
  
-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?  
  
-Necesito que me sostengas esto, mientras yo clavo este clavo -explicó la niña tendiéndole el mamarracho de tablas y clavos que tenía en la mano.  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que es? -preguntó Harry curioso. Amanda lo miró algo ofendida, con cara de "¿Pero si está claro, ¿no?".  
  
-Un barco.  
  
-Un... ¿barco? -preguntó Harry tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras daba vuelta el armatoste en sus manos tratando de encontrarle la forma de barco.  
  
-Si, un barco -le respondió Amanda fastidiada.  
  
-Está bien, dime como lo sostengo -le respondió Harry más serio, para no ofenderla.  
  
-Agárralo así -le comenzó a indicar Amanda-. Para que yo clave esto acá...  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Estaban en eso, cuando de pronto la silueta del profesor de pociones se dibujó contra el umbral de la puerta. Se acercó a los chicos silenciosamente.  
  
-Potter... -dijo desde la espalda del chico.  
  
En ese momento, Harry se sobresaltó y se volvió, moviendo algunos centímetros el barco de madera de Amanda. Pero la mala suerte quiso que Amanda no alcanzara a detener el movimiento del martillo.  
  
-¡¡¡AUCH!!! -gritó el muchacho cuando sintió el golpe del martillo contra el pulgar de su mano izquierda. De inmediato soltó el aparato de madera y se llevó a la boca dicho pulgar.  
  
-Hay que ver que torpe que eres... -comenzó a quejarse Amanda mientras recogía su barco. Lo examinó por algunos segundos-. Menos mal que no se ha estropeado... -De pronto pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel profesor de ceño fruncido-. Buenos días profesor Sna... -Snape la miró fijo a los ojos, ella sonrió inocentemente- ...pe.  
  
Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Al menos podría haber dicho que lo sentía, o mostrar alguna preocupación por su dedo accidentado.  
  
En condiciones normales, Snape se hubiera reído de la torpeza del chico. Pero en ese instante preocupaciones más urgentes llenaban su mente.  
  
-Potter, despídete de la profesora McGonagall, y sígueme.  
  
Harry miró la expresión que tenía, y se preguntó que diablos podía haber pasado en su encuentro con Voldemort.  
  
-Si señor.  
  
En ese instante se acercó la mencionada profesora, habiéndose dado cuenta de la llegada de su colega.  
  
-Buenos días, Severus -lo saludó seria. Amanda, al escuchar el nombre del brujo, soltó una carcajada que logró muy mal disimular. Los otros tres la quedaron mirando, y ella se alejó con la cara toda colorada y murmurando algo que nadie entendió, pero que sonaba como una disculpa. Minerva trató de fingir que nada había pasado, y continuó hablando-. Bueno... vine apenas recibí la lechuza. Veo que te tardaste poco.  
  
-Si. Me voy a llevar a Potter de inmediato, si no tienes inconveniente.  
  
-No, ninguno -respondió la profesora, mientras lo miraba extrañada, y preocupada-. ¿Algún problema?  
  
-No, ninguno -mintió Snape-. Gracias por cuidarlo.-Luego se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta-. Vamos Potter.  
  
Harry se despidió rápidamente de la profesora, y le hizo señas con la mano a Amanda, que se encontraba todavía riendo en un rincón. Luego corrió para alcanzar al brujo, preguntándose que diablos pasaría, y chupándose su accidentado dedo.  
  
~ * ~ 


	28. Una noche agitada

Disclaimer de siempre. ¡Gracias a Francia por sus tan pertinentes comentarios!  
  
lizbeth vancry: Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente pronto :) Si, era más corto. Este también, aunque es más largo que el 27.  
  
Enya: Espero que este capítulo te guste ^_^, y que no te quedes muy colgada. Es que sería difícil revelar todo en un capítulo. Snape no tendrá muchas armas, como podrás notarlo en este capítulo. Pobrecito... ¡Actualiza pronto! "Claroscuro" (mira quién habla de actualizar rápido jajaja. Es el burro hablando de orejas... *vero se avergüenza un poco*)  
  
Joyce Granger: Bueno, si. Lo que Voldemort pretende hacer será un poco fuerte. Calculo que ocurrirá en el capítulo 29, o a lo sumo el 30. Ya está casi... casi.  
  
Naiko: Si, Alan Rickman no está nada mal ^_^. Jejeje. Snape no tiene mucha confianza con Minerva. Fue alumno de ella, y digamos que nunca le cayó muy bien que digamos. Además, Snape tiene la manía de dar la menor cantidad de información posible. Siempre. Deformación profesional. Y no... el de la foto no es T.M.R. Es, de hecho, un personaje que no sale en los libros originales. Pero ya se sabrá... Te voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie (*vero acerca su cara a la pantalla, y murmura bajito para que nadie más escuche*): Hermione va a ayudar a revelar el misterio del hombre de la foto. Pero falta para eso. Y no, Snape tratará, en lo posible, de no usar Veritaserum.  
  
Moryn: si no me quejo... Sé que hay gente que lee mi historia. Pero igual me gustan los comentarios. Pero, aunque no recibiera ninguno, igual seguiría la historia ^_^ Por lo demás, yo muchas veces leo algo en ff.net y no dejo review. Muchas veces no sé que comentar. También hay un poco de flojera, debo confesar... En realidad, yo no tengo moral para ponerme a exigir nada :D  
  
vicu-malfoy: Ya vas a ver... Como le decía a Enya, Snape no puede hacer mucho que digamos. Pero va a hacer lo que está en sus manos hacer.  
  
*************************** Capítulo 28 Una noche agitada ***************************  
  
Harry caminó varios minutos junto a Snape rumbo a las mazmorras. Parecía volar como un murciélago sobre el suelo, con su capa negra ondeando detrás de él. Harry tragó saliva, tenía una cara muy seria.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? -se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-Si. Y es serio. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
-¿Se trata de Voldemort?  
  
Snape miró para todos lados, como para comprobar que no había nadie.  
  
-Si -soltó secamente.  
  
Llegaron ante el enano de piedra, que antes de pasarle la mandolina a su amo lo miró y levantó una ceja, aparentemente asombrado por la cara que traía.  
  
Cuando entraron, Snape se sentó en la mesa y le hizo signos a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Harry se sentó. Deseaba preguntarle si le podía dar algo para el dolor del dedo, pero la cara del brujo lo hizo desistir de la idea. Se conformó con sobarse el dedo (que a esas alturas se estaba poniendo morado) por debajo de la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Necesito que me digas exactamente que te está pasando cuando duermes, Potter -le dijo Snape sin responder a su pregunta. Harry lo miró con la cara larga. No pensaba contarle. ¿Qué se creía? Podían tenerlo prisionero ahí, vigilarlo todo el tiempo, pero los sueños y los pensamientos eran lo único privado que le iba quedando (o eso pensaba él).  
  
-Sólo duermo -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-No me mientas -le respondió secamente Snape, mientras con una mano tocaba la botellita de Veritaserum que tenía en el bolsillo, gesto que Harry no notó.  
  
-No le estoy mintiendo -respondió Harry fastidiado-. ¿Qué más cree que voy a hacer? Para que sepa no he vuelto a salir de noche.  
  
-No estoy dudando de ti, Potter. Pero algo está pasando, mientras tú duermes. No lo niegues. Quieres dormir todo el tiempo.  
  
-Tengo sueño. ¿Y que importa que duerma un poco más? ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¿No?  
  
Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se hizo un masaje en las sienes un momento. No le gustaba la forma en la que se estaba desarrollando la conversación. No deseaba contarla a Potter de los planos de Voldemort, porque él mismo sabía muy poco sobre ellos. Pero Potter no parecía dispuesto a cooperar sin que lo hiciera, por lo que se decidió.  
  
-Voldemort está tras de ti... -comenzó a explicar Snape.  
  
-La media novedad -respondió sarcásticamente Harry.  
  
-Déjame terminar, Potter. Me pidió que te dejara dormir. Si quiere que duermas, es porque piensa perjudicarte de algún modo con eso.  
  
-¿Y qué quiere que haga? -se burló Harry-. ¿Quiere que no duerma más de ahora en adelante?  
  
Aunque Harry aparentara tomárselo a la broma, muy en el fondo estaba un poco preocupado. Sabía que no era normal soñar todas las noches con sus padres. Que Voldemort estuviera detrás de eso no era algo sin sentido. Pero una gran parte de él quería dormir. Le gustaba soñar con sus padres, en la que antaño fuera su casa (ya estaba casi seguro de eso).  
  
-No se trata de eso -respondió Snape con un resoplido molesto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Y entonces?  
  
-Necesito saber si hay algo inusual. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué tienes más sueño que antes?  
  
-No es que tenga más sueño -explicó Harry-. Es simplemente... -Harry no sabía muy bien que decir para explicar. Snape lo quedó mirando, con ambas cejas levantadas, expectante-. Es que... es agradable dormir.  
  
Harry sabía que su respuesta no era lo que estaba esperando Snape. De hecho, el brujo miró hacia un lado, con evidentes signos de estar perdiendo la paciencia. Pero Harry no pensaba contarle sus sueños. Eso ya era demasiado. Y si le obligaba a tomar Veritaserum no le importaba. Ya sabía que era capaz de controlar bastante la situación, aún bajo el efecto de esa poción.  
  
Pero Snape no pensaba usar Veritaserum. Se lo había prometido a Albus. Buscaría otra solución.  
  
-¿Has vuelto a tener de esos sueños que tienes tú? -le preguntó Snape.  
  
-No. He dormido perfectamente bien, gracias -respondió Harry secamente.  
  
-¿Haz tenido algún sueño, de alguna otra clase?  
  
Harry lo quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Todo el mundo sueña, ¿no?.  
  
-Por supuesto, pero ¿hay algo que haya llamado tu atención? -preguntó Snape mirándolo fijo a los ojos.  
  
-No -respondió Harry, mirando para otro lado.  
  
Snape comprendió que había mentido. Tenía años de espía, y sabía muy bien interpretar los gestos. Suspiró. No tenía idea cual era la idea de Voldemort, ni podía impedir que el muchacho durmiera. Solo le quedaba observar, y estar preparado para actuar.  
  
-¿Te has sentido mal últimamente mientras duermes? ¿Te ha dolido algo?  
  
-No, nada. Ahora me duele el dedo, pero es porque Amanda me lo martilló -respondió Harry mostrándole el ya negro dedo.  
  
-Está bien -respondió el brujo vagamente-. Pediré el almuerzo, y mientras lo traen veremos eso.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. No fueron al laboratorio de fotografía, por lo que Harry pasó toda la tarde con sus deberes repartidos sobre la mesa. Snape, que fingió leer sentado en un sillón, se dedicó a observarlo. Esto no paró de exasperar a Harry, que lo único que quería era tener aunque sea un rato de privacidad. Trató de distraerse con los deberes, pero avanzó muy poco. Fue, para ambos, una larga tarde.  
  
Snape, con los sucesos de la mañana, había olvidado sus planes iniciales para ese día, que eran ir al hospital La Gloria. Solo los recordó poco antes de la cena, cuando una sonriente profesora McGonagall llegó a la mazmorra a decirle que se iba. Entonces lo recordó, y se preguntó si tendría alguna oportunidad de ir antes del inicio de las clases. Le parecía muy poco probable, ahora que tenía que observar a Potter. Aunque podía dejarlo con Minerva, desconfiaba. Ella, seguramente, lo dejaría dormir a cualquier hora si tenía deseos de dormir, sin vigilarlo. Y no podía contarle lo de Voldemort a ella. No sin hablar con Dumbledore primero, y preguntarle su opinión al respecto. E ir después del inicio de clases sería difícil. No podía dejar a la casa de Slytherin sola. Y no conocía a ningún profesor de Hogwarts deseoso de quedarse a cargo de semejante grupo. Si se tardaba poco era poco probable que hubiera problema, pero no tenía idea cuanto tiempo podía tomarle averiguar algo.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Severus? -le preguntó McGonagall preocupada (y algo molesta) al ver que su colega no la escuchaba. Había estado explicándole sobre los avances en la construcción del nuevo auditorio, cuando se dio cuanta de que el otro estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-Estoy cansado, eso es todo -respondió él cortésmente, a pesar de que tenía ganas de estrangular a la pequeña Amanda que se reía disimuladamente detrás de su tía. Minerva lo quedó mirando, evaluadoramente.  
  
-Vas a tener que descansar, dentro de poco llegaran los alumnos y ya no vas a poder -le dijo preocupada.  
  
-Ojalá pudiera -dijo con un suspiro y haciendo una ligera mueca en dirección a Potter, que estaba apilando sus pergaminos en ese momento, para despejar la mesa. Minerva quedó mirando al chico, y asintió comprensiva.  
  
-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras -le dijo con voz de abuelita-, y yo me quedo con él.  
  
-Siiiii -comentó bajito Amanda, sonriendo. Su tía la miró, y sonrió también.  
  
-Bueno, Severus. Nos vamos. Recuerda lo que te dije. No dudes en llamarme.  
  
-Si, gracias -respondió cortésmente él.  
  
Cuando ambas se hubieron ido, él se quedó unos segundos mirando el oscuro corredor. De pronto se sintió un poco solo.  
  
-Ya despejé la mesa, señor -la voz de Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Está bien, pediré que nos traigan la cena.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¿Qué hago? -murmuraba para si mismo Snape, mientras caminaba, ida y vuelta, vuelta e ida.  
  
Potter acababa de irse e dormir. No había podido impedírselo. Le había mandado una lechuza a Dumbledore, contándole en clave que había problemas. Pero no tenía idea cuanto se tardaría en responder. Ignoraba completamente donde se encontraba.  
  
Finalmente se decidió. Aunque estaba cansado, tendría que vigilarlo. Deseaba tener al menos alguna idea de lo que Voldemort intentaría. Pero solo sabía que quería que Potter durmiera.  
  
Se acercó a la esquina de la alfombra y la levantó. Asomó su cabeza. Potter ya estaba durmiendo. Sacó su varita y levitó una silla. Aunque abajo todavía se encontraba la cama que Draco Malfoy había usado, no podía arriesgarse a quedarse dormido. Una silla era preferible.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eran casi las once de la noche, y Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando a lo largo de la sala del departamento de su prima. Ocasionalmente levantaba la vista, y miraba le hora en el reloj cucú que se encontraba en la sala. La televisión, que le había llamado tanto la atención los primeros días, se encontraba apagada.  
  
Se encontraba preocupado. Su prima nunca había llegado tan tarde. ¿Qué haría? De pronto el reloj comenzó a dar las once campanadas. El pajarito de madera salió, y revoloteó en torno de él, gorjeando, para irse a guardar a la onceava campanada.  
  
Caminó a la ventana, y miró hacia la calle. Estaba todo mojado, y un gato tirillento escarbaba en un bote de la basura. Deseó tener una mascota, con quién conversar. Estaba todo el día solo, y Lau llegaba habitualmente muy cansada. ¿Tal vez podía bajar y recoger ese gato? ¿Le molestaría a su prima que lo hiciera? Pronto comenzarían las clases, y podía llevárselo al colegio. No debería representar un problema mayor para ella. Y de todos modos, ella no estaba ahí en ese momento. Y si le molestaba, siempre podía volver a dejarlo donde lo encontró.  
  
Se decidió a hacer lo que en todos esos días en casa de su prima no había osado hacer: cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Cuando la abrió, un nerviosismo se apoderó de él. La sensación de estar faltando a una regla lo perseguía, como una sentencia de muerte. Estuvo tentado de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero cerró los ojos y cruzó el umbral. Nada ocurrió. Aparentemente su prima no había puesto ninguna barrera que le impidiera salir.  
  
Como no tenía llave del departamento, dejó la puerta entreabierta. Parecía cerrada, pero bastaba empujarla un poquito para que se abriera. No era tan estúpido como para quedarse afuera.  
  
El pasillo estaba vacío. Había un ascensor, que habían usado cuando había llegado a vivir a casa de su prima. Pero ignoraba como usarlo, así que prefirió las escaleras. A juzgar por la tierra que tenían, y lo oscuro que estaba, nadie las utilizaba con frecuencia.  
  
Bajó paso a paso, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón. De pronto, sintió un portazo en algún lugar más abajo, pasos, y la campanilla del ascensor al abrirse. Y luego nada. Siguió caminando.  
  
Cuando llegó abajo, se encontró con que el administrador del edificio no se encontraba en el puesto en el que lo había visto cuando habían llegado (cerca de la entrada), por lo que no tuvo que dar explicaciones como había temido al principio. Sólo había visto una vez a aquel muggle, y había sido hace días, cuando recién venía llegando. La televisión sonaba en su departamento del primer piso.  
  
Salió a la calle. Hacía frío, y el aire estaba húmedo. Ahí estaban los botes de basura y, aunque el gato no se veía, se escuchaba el sonido de algo que se movía en su interior. Esperaba que fuera el gato, y no alguna rata. Se acercó, tiritando de frío.  
  
Cuando se asomó a mirar, ahí se encontraba efectivamente el gato, muy afanado con una pata al interior de una lata que olía a pescado. De pronto se detuvo, al escuchar un humano que respiraba por sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista, y sus ojos color mostaza se encontraron con los de Draco. De inmediato sacó la pata de la lata, para escapar de aquel chico que lo miraba. Pero Draco fue más rápido, y a pesar del asco que le dio (el gato estaba sucio, y el olor del basurero era desagradable) alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que escapara. Sintió el tenso cuerpo del gato moverse en sus manos, tratando infructuosamente de liberarse. Pero la soledad del chico era demasiada, y no se resignaría tan rápido a dejarlo ir.  
  
-No te muevas así -comenzó a hablarle suavemente-. No te voy a hacer daño.  
  
-Wraurrrrr. Pffffffff -fue la única respuesta del indignado felino, que continuaba tratando de escapar. Arañó varias veces las manos de Draco, que continuaba tratando de calmarlo.  
  
De pronto, un portazo en algún lugar cercano hizo saltar a Draco. Asustado, salió corriendo hacia el edificio. Era solamente alguien que salía de un automóvil, pero eso Draco no podía saberlo. Subió corriendo las escaleras, con el furioso gato apretado contra su pecho.  
  
Cuando cerró la puerta del departamento, su corazón daba tumbos. Lo sentía muy arriba, cerca del cuello. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía el gato ferozmente apretado, y que había dejado de retorcerse. De inmediato lo dejó en el piso. El gato respiró desesperado, produciendo arcadas.  
  
El gato, al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, corrió a treparse en el primer lugar alto que encontró, que resultó ser el reloj cucú. Draco fue detrás de él, para tratar de bajarlo de ahí. A Lau no le haría gracia ver las marcas de arañazos que el gato había dejado sobre la madera al trepar.  
  
-Vamos, baja de ahí gatito -le murmuró mientras alzaba los brazos para cogerlo. No estaba muy alto, si se estiraba alcanzaba a agarrarle una pata.  
  
-Pffffff -fue lo único que le respondió el gato, con el pelo tan erizado como su carácter, mientras le lanzaba arañazos para convencerlo que ni se le ocurriera acercarse. Sus ojos amarillos estaban prendidos de furia.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, y de varios dolorosos arañazos, Draco desistió. Sería mejor cambiar de táctica. Pero antes, quería limpiarse las manos que estaban sucias y llenas de surcos.  
  
Se lavó con placer las manos, aunque le ardían un poco las heridas. Usó, por primera vez, el alcohol para limpiarse las heridas.  
  
Cuando volvió a la sala, el gato continuaba arriba del reloj cucú. Se quedaron mirando, y al gato lanzó un aullido de advertencia.  
  
Draco se hizo el desentendido y se fue a la cocina. Si le ofrecía algo de comer tal vez reconsideraría su situación. Lau tenía varias latas de conserva, y él ya había aprendido a usar el abrelatas. Sacó una de atún.  
  
-Si esto no lo hace bajar, no sé que podrá hacerlo -comentó Draco mientras disponía en contenido en un plato.  
  
Cuando se asomó a la sala, vio como el gato alzaba su nariz al aire, y olfateaba. Ese mensaje lo entendía perfectamente. El olor a la comida es un lenguaje bastante universal.  
  
Draco caminó hacia el reloj, plato en mano. Lo acercó adonde estaba el gato. El interés del animal en el contenido del plato fue evidente. Draco dejó que comiera un poco, y luego dejó el plato en el suelo, a varios metros del reloj. El gato, aparentemente, dejó de considerar a aquel humano tan peligroso. Bajó de inmediato y comenzó a comer, aunque con las dos orejas paradas y mirando a cada instante al chico.  
  
Draco se sentó en un sofá, y lo miró comer. Estaba muy delgado, y sucio. A la oreja derecha le faltaba un pedazo. Era de un color indefinido. Globalmente se podría haber dicho que el gato era negro, aunque tenía unos matices rojizos. Tenía el pelo largo, y pegoteado. Y olía mal.  
  
Finalmente el gato terminó de pasarle la lengua al plato, y comenzó a lavarse. Draco se acercó lentamente, para levantar el plato. El gato se puso instantáneamente en posición de alerta, pero no se movió. Y cuando Draco desapareció en la cocina volvió a su aseo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape se paró de la silla, y se estiró. Comenzó a caminar, para estirar las piernas. Llevaba casi una hora vigilando a Potter, pero el chico simplemente dormía. Ocasionalmente sonría. Snape no podía dejar de encontrarse un poco estúpido. Parecía una ironía cada vez que lo hacía, como si estuviese burlándose de él. Se sentó un poco resignado. No tenía muchas alternativas. Suspiró. Pronto sería medianoche. Le quedaban muchas horas todavía.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry jugaba sentado en la alfombra, en medio de un montón de cojines. Ocasionalmente levantaba la vista. Su madre estaba sentada en un sofá, leyendo una revista en cuya tapa aparecía un jardín, con muchas flores que se mecían suavemente al viento. Ocasionalmente ella también levantaba la vista por sobre su revista, y le sonreía. Harry se reía sonoramente cada vez que lo hacía, y ella volvía a esconder la cabeza detrás del papel.  
  
~ * ~  
  
De pronto, tanto Draco como el gato se sobresaltaron. El cucú dio la medianoche, y el pajarillo de madera salió volando a revolotear en torno tanto de Draco, tanto del gato. Este último casi se volvió loco persiguiéndolo. Draco miró el espectáculo divertido. Era cómico ver al gato dando grandes saltos en el aire, con las zarpas levantadas, para atrapar al esquivo pájaro, que finalmente volvió a refugiarse al reloj tras la última campanada.  
  
El gato se sentó frente al reloj cucú, con la cola moviéndose furiosamente en el suelo. Miraba fijo las puertecitas detrás de las cuales el pajarito había desaparecido. Esperaba, listo para saltar.  
  
Draco, cuando se le pasó la risa, comenzó a preocuparse. Era muy tarde y Lau continuaba sin llegar.  
  
Se sentó frente a la televisión, y la prendió. Encontró un canal con dibujos animados, a pesar de la hora. Un gato negro con blanco perseguía un ridículo pájaro cabezón, totalmente amarillo.  
  
De pronto, el gato de verdad que estaba en su departamento se cruzó frente a la pantalla, se encontraba estirado, moviendo su pata tratando de atrapar eso que se movía en la pantalla. Se rió y lo sacó de en medio. Lo sentó a su lado en el sofá.  
  
En ese instante, una viejita muggle aparecía dándole de escobazos al infortunado gato de la televisión, mientras le gritaba. Draco miró al gato que estaba sentado a su lado, y sonrió.  
  
-Te vas a llamar "Silvester" -le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
El gato "Silvester" no le respondió. Bostezó y sin siquiera mirarlo se hizo rollo y se quedó dormido. Draco sonrió. Era sólo un vulgar gato. El gato más absolutamente muggle que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Pero no le importaba. Le hizo cariño en la cabeza, se acomodó en el sofá, y continuó mirando los dibujos animados.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Lau abrió la puerta de su departamento. Había tenido un día inusualmente duro, y venía preocupada. Le habían anunciado en el trabajo que le enviarían por una semana a un pueblo lejano, y todavía se preguntaba que diablos haría con Draco por mientras. No se atrevía a dejarlo solo, y llevarlo sería demasiado peligroso, ya que ella estaría trabajando casi todo el tiempo.  
  
Se quedó mirando al chico, que dormía en un sofá frente a la televisión encendida. A su lado dormía un gato mugriento. ¿Qué demonios hacía semejante animal en su sofá?  
  
El animal en cuestión levantó la cabeza, y la quedó mirando con sus ojos amarillos, evaluadores. Parecía preguntarle quien diablos era ella, y que demonios hacía ahí parada. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy impresionado por el otro.  
  
Laure tomó la iniciativa primero. Se acercó enojada al sofá.  
  
-Tú te largas de mi casa de inmediato -murmuró para no despertar a Draco, mientras agarraba al obstinado animal, que permanecía con sus garras firmemente asidas al sofá.  
  
-Deja de arañarme mi sofá -le murmuró indignada agarrándole las patas para que soltara la presa. Pero era un trabajo inútil, cuando había conseguido que soltara una pata, se agarraba de la otra. Finalmente el gato cortó por lo sano, agarrándose de Draco que se despertó de inmediato, sobresaltado.  
  
-¡Lau, Llegaste! -dijo contento al verla, mientras tomaba al gato en sus brazos. Lau lo quedó mirando.  
  
-Si llegué, por fin. ¿De donde sacaste ese gato?  
  
-De la calle -dijo Draco sin pensar. Venía despertando y todavía se encontraba un poco aturdido. Se estiró, y al volver a abrir los ojos vio a su prima que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos.  
  
-¿Estuviste afuera? ¿Saliste a la calle? -le preguntó demasiado asustada como para enojarse. Draco se dio cuenta en ese instante de que había metido las patas. Y bien metidas.  
  
-Si. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar -respondió rápidamente Draco, poniendo su mejor cara de disculpa.  
  
Laure simplemente se sentó, con la mirada perdida. Si alguien sospechaba que Draco vivía ahí, ya lo habría confirmado. Era posible que ese lugar ya no fuera seguro para el chico. Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes.  
  
-¿Viste alguien afuera?  
  
-No, a nadie. Ni siquiera estaba el conjerse.  
  
-Con-ser-je, Draco -le corrigió su prima mecánicamente.  
  
-Bueno, ese mismo -respondió Draco-. No vi a nadie afuera. Salvo este gato. Te prometo que nadie me vio -le dijo tratando de que no se preocupara. Sin resultado. Ella sólo suspiró.  
  
-Está bien Draco, ve a acostarte -le dijo ella masajeándose la sien.  
  
-¿Puede quedarse?  
  
Lau levantó la vista, sin entender. Draco le mostró al gato que llevaba en brazos.  
  
-¿Puede quedarse Silvester?  
  
-¿Le pusiste nombre a esa cosa? -le preguntó su prima con visible asco en la cara.  
  
-Si, se llama Silvester -respondió Draco con una débil sonrisa. Su prima no parecía nada de dispuesta a dejar que "esa cosa" se quedara en su departamento. Para su asombro, ella sacó su varita.  
  
-Déjalo en el suelo -dijo mecánicamente.  
  
Draco dejó al gato en el suelo, que maulló descontento y comenzó a lavarse.  
  
La bruja lanzó algunos encantamientos sobre el animal, quién solo volvió a maullar y a amenazar con sus garras al asustarse con los rayos de luz. Finalmente Laure se guardó la varita, aparentemente satisfecha. Era solamente un inofensivo gato muggle.  
  
Está bien, quédate con él. Pero si veo cualquier mugre, o pelo, o lo que sea atribuible a este animal, se va de inmediato. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes -le respondió Draco volviendo a tomar al animal en brazos.  
  
-Y báñalo, porque está asqueroso. Y que no rasguñe los muebles.  
  
-Si, prima -contestó Draco mecánicamente, bostezando.  
  
-Bueno, anda a acostarte. Yo voy a comer algo porque vengo muerta de hambre. ¿Queda de esa pizza con salame? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
-Si prima -respondió Draco caminando hacia su cuarto.  
  
-¡Draco! -gritó su prima desde el umbral de la cocina. Se volvió a mirarla, asustado. El gato la miró también con cara de "para qué gritas".  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Si le vas a dar de comer en los mismos platos que usamos nosotros, ten el menos la delicadeza de lavarlos después -le dijo ella enojada mostrándole el plato con olor a atún, en el que había algunos pelos de gato pegados.  
  
-Lo siento. No te preocupes. Ni te vas a dar cuenta de que está aquí de ahora en adelante -le respondió rápidamente Draco-. Te lo prometo.  
  
Pero su prima ya había desaparecido nuevamente tras la puerta, y solo le respondió el sonido del chorro de agua en el lavaplatos.  
  
~ * ~ 


	29. Preparativos

¡Saludos a todos! Disclaimer habitual. Gracias a Francia, que como siempre encontró los cocodrilos en mi capítulo. Ve lo que mis ojos no ven e_e. Y sabe mucho más de castellano que yo :D ¡Gracias!  
  
Naiko: No te confundas. El tipo de la foto no sale mencionado en la obra de JKR. A eso me refería. Lau está preocupada, si. Es muy posible que Draco termine pasando una semanita de vuelta en el colegio. Ya veremos como se porta el gato jajaja. No encuentro que tus reviews sean tontos. Al contrario. Me gustan mucho. Sobre la órden del fénix, no sé todavía. Tengo que pensarlo. Sirius saldrá pronto. Tal ves Remus lo acompañe, si no está muy ocupado.  
  
Joyce Granger: Si, supongo que bañará al gato en algún momento, si se lo queda ^_^ .Tus dudas serán casi completamente aclaradas en este capítulo. ¡Aunque no totalmente! Muahahaha XD  
  
Elendil: ¡¡¡Gracias, o gurú (guru)!!! Jajajaja. Aprovecho de decirte, por n- ésima vez, que me encantan tus fics.  
  
V!rU§ P@()LÅ: Que pena que te quiten el internet :-( Acá yo estoy contenta. Mi hermana grande acaba de contratar un plan de esos 24 horas con tarifa plana, así que da lo mismo cuanto rato me conecte. No es por sacar pica jajaja ;)  
  
Consuelo: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste.  
  
**********************  
  
Capítulo 29 Preparativos  
  
**********************  
  
Harry se encontraba nuevamente en la mesa, con sus padres. Le sonreían. Era feliz. De pronto, su padre sacó un pergamino de alguna parte. Lo miró unos segundos, luego a su esposa, buscando apoyo. Tomó aire, y miró a Harry a los ojos.  
  
-Hijo. Tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión -miró a su esposa, quién asintió invitándolo a continuar-. Hemos visto cuanto has tenido que sufrir todos estos años, y cuán feliz eres aquí con nosotros. Es por eso que te queríamos proponer algo que, en condiciones normales, jamás te hubiéramos pedido.  
  
Harry lo miró intrigado. Lo que fuera que ellos querían, él lo haría. Podían contar con eso. Esos instantes pasados con ellos habían sido lejos los mejores de su vida.  
  
-¿Qué quieren que haga? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Su padre le pasó el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. Harry lo tomó y lo miró con curiosidad. Era la fórmula de una poción.  
  
-¿Qué...? -comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.  
  
-Queremos que te quedes con nosotros, definitivamente. Nos gustaría que dejaras ese mundo, donde sólo has pasado penas.  
  
-Sólo queremos tú felicidad -añadió su madre, tomándole la mano y apretándola.  
  
Harry pasó su mirada del pergamino a sus padres, de sus padres al pergamino, y luego de nuevo a sus padres, sin entender completamente a qué se referían.  
  
-¿Para qué es esta poción? -preguntó con un temblor en la voz que no pudo controlar. Se miraron, y su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Esa poción te inducirá a un sueño profundo. Finalmente, luego de algunas horas, morirás sin dolor alguno. Nosotros te estaremos esperando. Te recibiremos, y luego estaremos juntos.  
  
-Para siempre -agregó su madre sonriendo.  
  
-P... pero, no puedo hacer eso.  
  
-Harry -le dijo su padre muy serio-. Sé en lo que estás pensando. Sabemos que hay mucha gente que te quiere, y se preocupa por ti. Pero estamos cansados de verte triste. Y no estés preocupado por Voldemort. Ya hiciste tu parte, y con creces. Los demás tendrán que hacer la de ellos ahora, para que tu puedas descansar de una vez.  
  
Harry se quedó pensando unos momentos. La tentación era grande. Tomarse una poción. Dormirse suavemente, sabiendo que en unas horas se encontraría con sus padres. Y que nunca jamás nadie lo separaría de ellos.  
  
Por otra parte, no podían criticarlo por morirse. Todo el mundo muere, algún día. Después de todas las veces que había estado en peligro, a nadie podía extrañarle. Si se hubiese muerto en cualquiera de esas ocasiones, igual se las tendrían que haber arreglado sin él, para vencer a Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort... Voldemort estaría feliz con su muerte. Harry se encogió de hombros. De todos modos Voldemort terminaría matándolo tarde o temprano. Y si tenía que morir, esa parecía una manera muy suave de hacerlo. Sin peleas, sin maldiciones cruciatus, sin sufrimiento. Sin más muertes por SU causa. Pensó en Cedric Digory.  
  
-Si, Lo haré -dijo con decisión, y se levantó a abrazar a sus padres.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lejos de ahí, Voldemort sonreía satisfecho, mientras miraba la escena. Con su mano dentro de la esfera verde, cerró sus ojos, concentrando sus pensamientos en la figura de James Potter.  
  
-Ahora, hijo -murmuró- tenemos que estar seguros de que recordarás la fórmula cuando despiertes...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Ahora, hijo -exclamó su padre sonriendo-, tenemos que estar seguros de que recordarás la fórmula cuando despiertes. Cuando abras los ojos, ya no tendrás el pergamino en tus manos, y el sueño quedará un poco confuso. Te la tienes que aprender de memoria, hasta que la puedas recitar sin ningún error. Cuando te despiertes, lo primero que tienes que hacer es escribirla mientras todavía la tienes fresca en tu mente. ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Si, perfectamente -respondió Harry, mirando el pergamino.  
  
-También tienes que saber que algunos de estos ingredientes son bastante raros. Pero sin duda los podrás encontrar en las reservas que tenga en Hogwarts, el profesor de pociones -añadió su padre cerrándole en ojo. Lily también se rió.  
  
-¡Pero deben estar protegidas! -exclamó Harry-. ¿Cómo lo hago para sacarlas? Si me agarran no sé qué me van a hacer...  
  
-No te preocupes, hijo. Con tu madre hemos pensado en todo. Hay un hechizo poderosísimo que inhabilita barreras por algunos minutos. Requiere de concentración, pero te lo enseñaremos también.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Había amanecido hace varias horas en Hogwarts, aunque eso no se veía desde las mazmorras inferiores, donde la luz del sol no había entrado en siglos. Snape, con unas grandes ojeras, contemplaba al chico que dormía plácidamente frente a él.  
  
Había pasado toda la noche vigilando. No lo había perdido de vista ni un segundo. Tenía frío, y ganas de ir al baño. Pero no podía moverse de ahí. Ni tampoco despertarlo.  
  
Cambió de posición sobre la silla.  
  
De pronto, el chico comenzó a moverse, y abrió los ojos. Snape sacó rápidamente su varita. Pero Harry no lo había visto. No tenía idea de su presencia ahí, y sin sus gafas sólo veía nubes.  
  
Harry tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche, y se las puso, mientras recordaba la tarea que tenía. Antes que nada, escribir la receta. Iba a estirar la mano para sacar pergamino que tenía en el cajón cuando notó que algo se movió cerca de él. Miró hacia arriba. Ese algo era Snape, con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-Buenos Días -saludó Harry maldiciendo mentalmente. Y luego se puso a recitar la receta en su mente, para asegurarse de recordarla. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.  
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste? -preguntó Snape preocupado.  
  
-Bien -respondió Harry mecánicamente, mientras continuaba repitiendo la fórmula.  
  
-¿Seguro? -preguntó Snape fastidiado, al notar que no le estaba prestando mucha atención.  
  
-Si.  
  
Snape lo quedó mirando. Parecía algo aturdido, pero aparte de eso se veía normal. ¿Acaso el plan de Voldemort había fallado? ¿O a lo mejor lo había postergado? En realidad, nunca le dijo que haría algo ESPECÍFICAMENTE esa noche ahora que recordaba.  
  
-Bueno, sube. Pediré el desayuno -dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la escalera, sintiéndose estúpido por la mala noche que había pasado, en vano.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry había tratado de tomar pergamino y pluma, y llevarlos escondidos al baño, para escribir la receta rápido. Pero cuando Snape había desaparecido tras la puerta trampa, y él había abierto el cajón, la cabeza de Snape había aparecido de inmediato a través del piso superior. Entonces había retirado rápidamente la mano del cajón, no queriendo llamar la atención. Si Snape sospechaba que tramaba algo, lo vigilaría todo el tiempo y no podría llevar a cabo el plan.  
  
Ahora se encontraba sentado tomando desayuno, mientras repetía por sexta vez la receta en su mente. La apuntaba imaginariamente en las tostadas, en el mantel, en la leche.  
  
A Snape se le cerraban los ojos solos. Estaba muy cansado. Lo único que quería era dormir un rato. Podía aprovechar que Potter ya no tenía sueño, para pedirle que se quedara tranquilo unas horas, mientras él dormía. ¿Pero cómo asegurarse de que obedeciera? No tenía ni los deseos, ni la energía, para escribirle a McGonagall. Y de todos modos prefería tenerlo cerca, por si algo sucedía. Pero tendría que amenazarlo con algo terrible, para que ni se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería. ¿O tal vez si le prometía algo a cambio, si se portaba bien? ¿Tendría eso mejor efectividad con Potter? Lo dudaba. Ese chico atraía los problemas. Igual que el imbécil de su padre. Y los amigos de su padre. Bueno, todos salvo Evans.  
  
-Potter.  
  
-¿Mhhh? -preguntó Harry mecánicamente, sin mirarlo, mientras repetía por octava vez la receta.  
  
-Voy a dormir un rato. Te vas a tener que quedar bien tranquilo. No salgas de aquí. Y si pasa cualquier cosa me despiertas.  
  
-Bueno -respondió Harry contento, pero tratando de que no se notara. Era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir-. Me quedaré aquí trabajando en los deberes.  
  
Snape suspiró aliviado, parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Pero de todos modos, más valía asegurarse.  
  
-Vamos a hacer un trato: si no haces ninguna tontería, y te quedas aquí tranquilo, mañana te dejo pasar la tarde en el parque. Volando si quieres.  
  
Harry lo miró sorprendido. Ese no era Snape. Debía tener realmente muchos deseos de dormir... Eso era perfecto, podría juntar los ingredientes y preparar la poción tranquilamente.  
  
-Está bien -respondió sonriendo.  
  
-Pero si llegas a hacer una tontería -agregó con su mejor cara de amenaza, a centímetros de la del chico-, te vas a arrepentir. Por muchas horas. Y créeme que no le tengo miedo a lo que me pueda decir después tu padrino.  
  
-Su hermano -completó Harry, sólo para fastidiarlo. Le molestaba tanta amenaza. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle acaso? Tragó saliva. En realidad prefería no imaginarlo. Por suerte, si todo salía bien, estaría muerto muy pronto. Con suerte esa misma noche, o incluso esa misma tarde. Y una vez muerto, ya no podría cumplir esas oscuras amenazas. Estaría libre para siempre. Feliz. Junto a sus padres. Como siempre debió haber sido.  
  
-¡Como sea! -le ladró Snape perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. Y ya te dije que ese tema se cerraba ahí. No vuelvas a mencionarlo. ¿Entendiste?  
  
-Si señor -respondió Harry mecánicamente. Había vuelto a recitar la poción en su cabeza. Ahora más que nunca tenía que asegurarse de que su plan no fallara.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape se había retirado a su dormitorio, tras lanzarle a Potter una última mirada de advertencia. Harry sintió un poco de lástima por él. Claramente había pasado toda la noche despierto, cuidándolo. Se sintió un poco culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Pero pronto recordó las amenazas, y lo feliz que se sentía con sus padres. Aunque Voldemort estuviera detrás de todo eso, ya no le importaba. Morir ya no le parecía en absoluto una mala idea. Al contrario. Era casi un alivio saber que pronto todas sus preocupaciones se iban a acabar.  
  
De inmediato tomó pergamino y pluma, y escribió la receta. La recordaba perfectamente. Incluso, ya no le parecía tan necesario escribirla. Se la había aprendido perfectamente de tanto repetirla. Pero, por si acaso, era más seguro tenerla en papel. La memoria es frágil.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio de Snape. Pegó la oreja. No escuchaba nada. Con lo cansado que estaba, debía estar profundamente dormido.  
  
Harry salió en punta de pies. El enano de piedra ni se inmutó, para su gran alivio. Caminó hacia donde estaba el despacho de Snape, junto a la sala donde hacía clases. Ambas puertas se encontraban cerradas. Aunque bastaba abrir una de ellas, ya que por dentro ambos recintos comunicaban.  
  
Harry sospechó que en el armario de los estudiantes no habría casi nada, pero decidió abrir la puerta de la sala de clases mejor. Seguramente, estaría menos protegida que la otra. Y la que de ahí comunicaba al despacho no debía estar tan protegida, ya que las otras dos estaban cerradas.  
  
Trató con alohomora, y para su gran asombro funcionó. Parecía que todo estaba predestinado a salir bien. Entró. Como esperaba, en el armario de los estudiantes no había nada. Se dio vuelta para ir al despacho, y en eso se quedó contemplando aquella mazmorra. Le traía pésimos recuerdos. Si todo salía bien, no la volvería a ver nunca más. Eso le dio más ánimo, y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta que daba al despacho.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver que tampoco estaba tan protegida. Se abrió con alohomora igual que la anterior. Al parecer, nadie temía que alguien entrara ahí durante las vacaciones. Pensándolo bien, durante el verano, sólo había algunos profesores y los elfos en el castillo. Así que era bastante normal que no se tomaran grandes medidas de seguridad.  
  
Los armarios donde Snape guardaba los ingredientes eran numerosos, y estaban todos muy protegidos. Bueno, no todo podía salir tan fácil, pensó Harry. Pero su padre le había enseñado aquel hechizo. Lo practicó un rato contra la puerta, cerrándola y volviéndola a abrir, para estar algo más seguro de que todo saldría bien. El solo pensar en que quedara el caos en el despacho, y que Snape lo descubriera, le daba escalofríos en la espalda. Cuando se sintió más seguro, se paró frente al primero de los armarios y respiró hondo. Probó el hechizo. Funcionó. Se abrió limpiamente. Pero los diversos frascos y cajas estaba ordenados de algún modo que a Harry le resultó un poco confuso. Y sabía, por lo que su padre le había dicho, que era posible mantener bloqueadas las barreras protectoras por entre cinco y diez minutos, dependiendo bastante del poder del mago y de su estado de salud. Registró lo más rápidamente que pudo, sin desordenar, deseando que Hermione estuviera ahí para ayudarlo. Luego se rió. Si Hermione estuviera ahí, nunca lo ayudaría a matarse. Al contrario, capaz que fuera ahí mismo a despertar a Snape. No, eso tenía que hacerlo solo.  
  
Recordó a Hermione y a Ron, y casi decidió devolverse. Se dio cuenta de que no los volvería a ver. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Pero luego recordó sus sueños. Sus padres también lo querían. Y él era feliz con ellos también. Y, de todos modos, Hermione y Ron terminarían aceptando su muerte. Había estado muchas veces en peligro, como para que se hubieran hecho a la idea. Y se tenían el uno al otro. Y tenían a sus familias. Él no. Él estaba solo. Y con ese pensamiento siguió registrando.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amanda se encontraba en su cuarto, jugando. Era un lugar bonito, aunque bastante desordenado. Pero a ella eso no le importaba. Ella sabía exactamente donde estaba cada una de sus cosas.  
  
De pronto, sintió en su corazón ese llamado que había sentido otras veces. Se mordió el labio.  
  
-Se supone que no debería -le dijo a la muñeca que se encontraba sentada junto a ella tomando el té. La muñeca no le respondió. No era una muñeca mágica. Continuó mirando hacia un punto indefinido frente a ella.  
  
-Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado fuerte -se dijo angustiada. Necesitaba mirar la bola de cristal que estaba en el desván.  
  
El motivo de su angustia era que su madre le había prohibido que jugara a mirar la bola de cristal, que se encontraba escondida en el desván. Había pertenecido al abuelo de su madre. Siempre le habían contado que él solía mirarla con frecuencia. Un día, dicen que se vio él mismo cayendo de un precipicio cercano. Y como creía firmemente en los designios del destino, caminó hacia allá, y se lanzó. Dejó una carta explicando que él no era nadie para contradecir al destino. Pero esa carta no fue de consuelo para nadie. Su bola, al no poder ser destruida, ni vendida, ni regalada (eran objetos destinados a ser heredados, pesando una maldición en quién intentara deshacerse de ellos), fue escondida en el desván para que todos la olvidaran.  
  
Pero Amanda, siendo pequeña, había buscado cierto día refugio en el desván. Ella siempre le había tenido miedo a aquella escalera oscura, único acceso ese lugar. Y todos en su familia lo sabían. Pero, ese día, ella necesitaba imperativamente esconderse.  
  
Había estado jugando con la varita de su madre (sin permiso por supuesto), y sin querer había hecho que explotara la colección de porcelanas de su abuela. Aterrada ante la reacción que tendría su madre al enterarse, había buscado refugio donde sabía que no la buscarían: en el desván. Efectivamente, su madre se dio cuenta del "accidente", y encontró su varita tirada en el lugar de los hechos. Para todos estaba más que claro lo que había ocurrido, y comenzaron a buscarla. Fue sólo después de varias horas que atinaron a mirar en el desván. Horas en las que Amanda descubrió un mundo nuevo.  
  
Al principio, sólo se había sentado en el suelo a llorar. Pero después de un rato se calmó, y comenzó a aburrirse. Como no se atrevía a bajar y a enfrentar a su madre, se puso a investigar. Después de intrusear por un par de horas en cajas y baúles (silenciosamente, pues no quería llamar la atención de su familia), dio con la bola de su bisabuelo (cuya existencia hasta ese instante ella ignoraba; de hecho, en su vida había visto una bola de cristal). Le llamó la atención, como a una polilla la luz. Se quedó como hipnotizada, mirando los remolinos que tomaban curiosas formas. Era hermoso. Era fascinante. Pasó sin darse cuenta más de una hora, mirándola embobada. Y fue así, sentada en el suelo frente a la bola como la encontraron sus parientes más tarde.  
  
Desde ese entonces, la había vuelto a ver muchas veces, a escondidas, pues desde esa primera vez su madre le había prohibido que volviera a mirarla. Había sido descubierta varias veces, pero eso no le quitó las ganas de mirarla. Al contrario. Había veces, como lo que le estaba ocurriendo ese día, en que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo. Era más fuerte que ella.  
  
Se paró, y entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido. No se veía nadie en el corredor, y se escuchaban voces más abajo, en el primer piso. Perfecto. Se devolvió a su cuarto y abrió su caja de música. Era muy especial y mágica, ya que cuando la abrían tocaba al azar un montón de melodías. Algunas de las cuales sólo habían llegado a salir una vez. Esperaba que ese ruido pudiera tapar un posible crujido de la madera en sus pies, o el chirriar de una puerta, o sus pasos en el desván, en el tercer piso.  
  
Salió de su cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido. Caminó hacia el fondo del corredor y miró hacia arriba la oscura escalera. Ya no le daba miedo. Tampoco le preocupaban las barreras mágicas que su madre había puesto. Hace mucho que había descubierto que, con un poco de concentración, se podían hacer muchas cosas. Aún si se negaban terminantemente a comprarle una varita.  
  
Después de unos minutos de silenciosa concentración, sintió que las barreras cedían. Sonrió. Su madre podía ser como leona cuando se enojaba, pero en cambio (y como para compensar) era bastante ingenua. Eso siempre había actuado a favor de su escurridiza hija.  
  
El desván estaba polvoriento, como de costumbre. Pero le daba lo mismo. Ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de la bola de cristal el llamado era todavía más intenso. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta del desván para que no hiciera ruido, y se fue directo a sacar la bola de cristal.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry juntó los ingredientes junto al pergamino con las instrucciones para la poción, y se pasó la mano por la frente. Estaba exhausto, y pronto sería la hora de almuerzo, según lo que marcaba el reloj de pared del despacho. Debía volver donde Snape cuanto antes.  
  
Rápidamente volvió a cerrar el último de los armarios. Había sido un arduo trabajo, pero al menos había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba. Juntó todo dentro de una caja vacía que encontró tirada en un rincón, y tras cerrar las puertas como las había encontrado se dirigió rápidamente hacia los cuartos de Snape. De pronto se detuvo en seco. Había olvidado al enano. No podía entrar por ahí, o Snape lo descubriría y sepa Dios qué le haría al ver lo que le había sacado del despacho. Tomó en cambio el camino de las mazmorras inferiores.  
  
No le fue difícil encontrar su camino nuevamente por ese laberinto de pasillos y calabozos. Y sintió un gran alivio cuando se encontró nuevamente en su "dormitorio". Escondió la caja detrás de una columna lejana a la escalera y su cama, y para asegurarse la cubrió con su capa invisible. El resultado era perfecto. A nadie que no supiera de sus planes se le ocurriría buscar algo justo en ese punto, de la inmensa mazmorra.  
  
Subió la escalera y asomó la cabeza. La puerta del dormitorio de Snape continuaba cerrada, y no había señal del brujo.  
  
-Perfecto -se dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Se fue directo al baño, a lavarse y quitarse el polvo que se le había pegado de la manipulación de frascos. Decididamente, los armarios de Snape necesitaban de una buena limpieza. Si alguna vez le tenía que hacer un regalo al profesor de pociones, se aseguraría de comprarle un plumero. Se rió pensando en la cara que pondría. Luego recordó que moriría ese mismo día, así que era poco probable que le tuviera que comprar algún día un regalo a Snape. El pensamiento le dio una puntada en el estómago, a pesar de que ya estaba completamente decidido. Sobre todo ahora que le había sacado todo eso a Snape. Más le valía matarse, porque si no Snape igual lo mataría al enterarse.  
  
Salió a la sala. Ya comenzaba a tener hambre. Y no podía ponerse a preparar la poción, ya que Snape podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Y no lo encontraría. De pronto tuvo una idea. Esparció sus apuntes y libros por la mesa, como si hubiera pasado la mañana estudiando, y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Snape. Tocó la puerta con resolución, y la entreabrió. Vio a Snape incorporarse, y mirarlo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Potter?  
  
-Es que he estado estudiando toda la mañana, y me estoy casi muriendo de hambre. ¿Puede pedir el almuerzo por favor? -preguntó Harry con voz sumisa.  
  
-Si claro. ¿Te importaría comer solo? -dijo tomando su varita.  
  
-No, claro que no -respondió Harry contentísimo, aunque sin manifestarlo. Puso voz de niño tranquilo y comprensivo, aunque sin parecer un hipócrita-. Después de la noche que pasó es mejor que descanse. No se preocupe. No ha pasado nada en toda la mañana, y de todas maneras, si ocurre cualquier cosa, yo le aviso de inmediato. Y no se preocupe, que no voy a dormir siesta.  
  
Snape lo quedó mirando, como si no pudiera creerlo. Pero atribuyó erróneamente su mansedumbre a la promesa, y amenaza, de la mañana.  
  
-Está bien, Potter.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dobby le trajo el almuerzo a Harry, y le hizo compañía un rato. Harry le hizo notar que tenía todos los apuntes en la mesa porque deseaba terminar esa tarde, y de una buena vez, con una tarea particularmente odiosa que le habían dejado para las vacaciones. Así, esperaba, no vendría ningún elfo a hacerle una visita ni a vigilarlo. Del mismo modo, esperaba con todo su corazón que Snape no se despertara antes de que la poción estuviera lista. Con algo de suerte, y con lo cansado que estaba, pasaría de largo durante la noche.  
  
Cuando Dobby se hubo ido, Harry terminó rápidamente de comer. Se le hizo extraño pensar que esa podía ser su última comida, y que tampoco volvería a ver a Dobby. Ya no pensaba "si todo sale bien". Todo había marchado muy bien hasta ahora. Era el destino sin duda. Su destino.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amanda miraba extrañada la neblina de la bola de cristal. Veía a Harry, y oscuridad. Mucha oscuridad. Harry parecía perdido, caminando en un océano de niebla negra. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?  
  
De pronto, el sonido de la puerta del desván al abrirse la hizo saltar. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y se paró tapando la bola de cristal con su espalda, mientras su corazón le daba saltos en el cuello.  
  
Su madre entró en el desván, y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Amanda bajó la vista al suelo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry se instaló en un recoveco sombrío de la mazmorra inferior, alejado de la escalera y estratégicamente tapado por una columna para cualquiera que mirara desde ese punto de vista. Prendió un fuego con magia, y hechizó el caldero para que levitara sobre él. Con una botella vacía trajo agua del baño, para su poción. Por suerte su padrino le había traído su baúl, donde estaban sus artefactos para pociones. Sino, habría tenido que volver al despacho de Snape para traer un caldero, balanzas y esas cosas.  
  
Midió los ingredientes cuidadosamente, y repasó la receta una última vez para estar seguro de no equivocarse. No podía darse el lujo de cometer un error en esta poción. Se rió de lo paradójico que sonaba: tenía miedo de que la poción no lo matara.  
  
Y así, más concentrado que nunca en una clase de pociones, siguió con su plan. Mientras Snape dormía algunos metros más arriba, ignorando absolutamente lo que se tejía.  
  
~ * ~ 


	30. Volviendo

Disclaimer de siempre. Y gracias a Francia, ¡que te mejores pronto!  
  
bunny1986: No te preocupes ;)  
  
vicu-malfoy: No lo hace de cobarde, lo hace porque quiere estar con sus padres. Supongo que Snape no sospechaba lo que iba a hacer, y con el sueño no se le ocurrió dejar a un elfo. Si, Amanda va a intervenir. Jajaja, supongo que ella vendría a ser la "oveja negra" de la familia :D.  
  
Joyce Granger: ¡No te deprimas! Harry no morirá... todavía jajajaja (broma).  
  
Naiko: Pues si, Draco y Harry otra vez juntos en este capítulo. Sirius y Remus tendrán que esperar para aparecer. ¡Pero una lechuza va en camino! Voldemort no tiene escrúpulos... Amanda es lista para la adivinación, si. Pero por la ley de las compensaciones, alguna des-habilidad tendrá que tener ^_^  
  
arabella black: El gato de Draco es absolutamente muggle, y cero pedigrí :- D Snape se dará cuenta justo a tiempo, en este capítulo.  
  
Duende: ¡Que bueno que te guste! No publico seguido porque a veces tengo problemas para poder escribir. Este capítulo, por ejemplo, lo tuve que escribir en papel (el 50%), y buscar el momento para poder pasarlo a un archivo. Tu duda sobre los sueños de Harry con sus padres es muy lógica: la mayoría de los sueños de Harry con ellos fueron sacados de sus propios recuerdos, guardados en su subconsciente. Voldemort manipuló esas imágenes, para crear un par de personajes a través de los cuales convencer a Harry. Digamos que usó las imágenes de Lily y James como títeres. Harry fue feliz en sus sueños, porque volvió a vivir el año más feliz de su vida, hasta ahora. Se intenta suicidar con la esperanza de vivir eso para siempre. Es un deseo muy poderoso.  
  
Arwen: ¡Gracias! Compadécete de ambos, será algo terrible para Harry, pero también para Snape.  
  
kathy: ¡Gracias! Nadie lo detendrá. Pero se salvará, justo a tiempo, como en las películas jajaja. No, no lo puedo matar. Aunque... muahahahaha XD  
  
¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Y por favor disculpen la larga espera! Espero que este capítulo, al ser un poco más largo, compense los días que me demoré. Si alguien quiere que le mande un email cuando suba los próximos capítulos, puede mandarme un email a: vero_jijiji_menez@yahoo.com para tener su dirección. Prometo mandarles un aviso apenas lo suba, a todos los que quieran.  
  
*******************  
  
Capítulo 30 Volviendo  
  
*******************  
  
Amanda caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto. Su madre estaba furiosa. Ahora debía quedarse todo el resto del día encerrada ahí. Pero no era eso lo que la inquietaba. Era Harry. Algo le ocurría, estaba segura. Como cuando había visto a Nube (una rata completamente blanca que había tenido años atrás) flotando inmóvil en algo en la bola de cristal. A las pocas horas había muerto, y la habían encontrado, efectivamente, inmóvil. Se había caído en un balde con agua al que se había trepado para beber. Y no había podido salir.  
  
Antes de que su madre la sacara a tirones del desván, había alcanzado a ver a Harry, inmóvil, acostado.  
  
Miró inquieta la hora. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Lo que más quería era salir corriendo e ir a Hogwarts, a ver si Harry estaba bien. Conocía el camino, lo había hecho varias veces con su tía Minerva. Pero ahora, con lo del castigo, estaba frita. ¿Y si iba a buscar a su tía y le contaba todo? Negó con la cabeza. Ella no la entendería. Siempre le había dicho que mirar en la bola era una tontería, y que solo le traería desgracias. Era muy improbable que se lo tomara en serio.  
  
Caminó a la ventana, y miró hacia abajo. No había nadie en el jardín. Podía salir por ahí, caminar por el techo hasta el abedul, y bajar por ahí. Y luego correr hacia Hogwarts.  
  
Dos fuerzas peleaban dentro de su mente. La primera, era la certeza de que si hacía lo que estaba pensando en hacer, su madre se enojaría mucho más de lo que ya estaba. La segunda, era la convicción de que algo le ocurría a Harry. Algo malo.  
  
Era la furia de su madre, contra la posible desgracia de su amigo.  
  
-Bueno, al menos mi mamá no me va a matar -murmuró Amanda. Y tras eso abrió decidida la ventana.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry se encontraba sentado en el piso de la mazmorra inferior, con sus rodillas abrazadas, mirando el caldero que se enfriaba frente a él. Se sentía algo extraño. Tenía una pelota en el cuello que no se lograba tragar. Se paró por enésima vez a ver si la poción ya estaba a una temperatura que no lo quemara. Comprobó que si.  
  
Había querido escribirle una nota a su padrino. Pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle. No quería quedar como un cobarde. Tampoco quería escribirles a Ron y Hermione, ni a Draco, ni a Dumbledore, ni a Remus, ni menos a Snape (aunque le cayera mal, pensaba que hubiera sido lo correcto después de las veces que lo había salvado). No lo hizo por la misma razón. Era tan simple como "quiero estar con mis padres", y a la vez tan complicado. Ellos no sabían lo de sus sueños. Nadie sabía. Y no quería que lo tomaran por un cobarde. Y no quería entrar a dar más explicaciones. Lo único que quería era acabar rápido con todo eso. Mientras antes se la bebiera, antes estaría con sus padres. Y los demás ya se acostumbrarían a la idea, con nota o sin ella.  
  
Llenó un gran frasco con la poción y caminó a su cama. Se sentó y contempló la poción por unos segundos. Se sentía inseguro, por lo que cerró los ojos y de un trago se la tomó. Dejó el frasco en el suelo. No sintió nada al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentir sueño. En un último arrebato tomó pergamino y pluma de su mesita de noche, y le escribió una breve nota a su padrino.  
  
Querido Sirius,  
  
Espero que me puedas perdonar por lo que hice. Quiero estar con mis padres. Te quiero mucho.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry apenas pudo terminar con la nota. La dobló, y en sus últimos segundos de lucidez escribió "Sirius" afuera. La dejó sobre la mesita a su lado. Se tendió en su cama, y cerró los ojos.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Draco, y Silvester que se encontraba en su regazo, se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del departamento al abrirse. Draco tuvo, por unos segundos, el impulso de ir a esconderse. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó petrificado en el sillón en el que se encontraba recostado viendo la televisión. Suspiró de alivio al ver que se trataba simplemente de su prima, llegando a una hora inusual. Nunca llegaba de día, y menos a las cuatro de la tarde...  
  
Draco dejó al gato sobre el sillón. Este simplemente se hizo ovillo y tras bostezar se quedó dormido. Era solamente la chica esa que vivía con su nuevo amo, nada que mereciera su sagrada atención.  
  
-Hola Lau. ¿Ocurre algo? -le dijo Draco aproximándose.  
  
-Si Draco. Me mandaron en misión, no sé por cuantos días -lo miró con un poco de compasión-. Lo siento mucho, pero te voy a tener que llevar de vuelta, por unos días, al colegio. No sé donde más te podría dejar que sea seguro.  
  
-¿Por cuantos días será? -respondió Draco con un poco de angustia que no pudo disimular.  
  
-No sé. Espero que pocos. Pero no me atrevo a dejarte aquí sólo por más de un día.  
  
-¿Me voy a tener que quedar con Snape?  
  
-Con él, o con quién sea que se encuentre ahí. Me acaban de avisar que me esperan en dos horas, por lo que ni siquiera he podido enviar una lechuza. Pero cuando lleguemos les explico. Albus Dumbledore me dijo que si tenía alguna clase de emergencia como esta, que no dudara en llevarte.  
  
-Bueno. Voy a ir a buscar mis cosas.  
  
-Eso. Te quiero listo en diez minutos.  
  
-No hay problema, tengo muy pocas cosas que guardar -se rió Draco mientras entraba en su dormitorio.  
  
-Eso me recuerda una cosa, Draco. Te tengo que llevar a comprar algunas cosas más en algún momento, cuando regrese. No tuve problemas para comprarte los libros, con al lista que me dio Dumbledore, pero necesitarás otra varita, y esa no te la puedo comprar yo. Y también necesitarás más ropa, de invierno sobre todo, y tu uniforme.  
  
-¿Y cuándo me llevarás? -dijo Draco con entusiasmo, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
-Va a tener que ser cuando regrese. Y espero que eso sea pronto.  
  
-hhhh... ¿Prima? -preguntó Draco inseguro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Me dejarán quedarme en el colegio con Silvester?  
  
Laure suspiró. Había olvidado ese peludo detalle.  
  
-Esperemos que si. Aquí solo no se puede quedar. En todo caso, si no te dejan guardarlo adentro, puedes dejarlo afuera.  
  
-¡Pero no conoce allá! Se va a perder en el bosque. Y alguna criatura se lo va a comer -exclamó Draco con disgusto.  
  
-Bueno, esperemos que te dejen guardarlo.  
  
-¡Yo no me quedo en el colegio si no es con Silvester!  
  
-No te pongas problemático, y termina de guardar tus cosas.  
  
Draco se fue a regañadientes a guardar sus cosas, mientras seguía protestando.  
  
-Te lo digo en serio Lau, si echan a la calle a Silvester, yo me voy también.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amanda corría por el acampado camino. Tenía calor, y le dolía el costado. La sombra de los árboles al borde del camino se veía muy atractiva, y tenía mucha sed. Pero no podía detenerse. La sensación de que algo malo ocurría la perseguía, obligándola a correr cada vez que se detenía para recuperar el aliento.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry caminaba en medio de la oscuridad. Se sentía confuso. ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar? No recordaba nada, pero tenía la sensación de que se encontraba soñando. Buscaba algo, pero no podía recordar qué era. ¿Hace cuanto que se encontraba ahí? Si alguien le hubiera hecho esa pregunta hubiera respondido "desde siempre". No comprendía nada. Simplemente caminaba, desorientado y angustiado, en medio de la nada.  
  
En otro lugar, inalcanzable desde ahí, Hedwig volaba desorientada y desconsolada. Traía una carta de Hermione atada a la pata. Pero casi no percibía a su amo. Y no sabía hacia dónde volar. Después de algunas vueltas, decidió volver a la casa de la chica.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amanda llegó ante el cerco de Hogwarts. Ahora que estaba sola, la reja le parecía más alta e imponente que antes, cuando había entrado de la mano de su tía Minerva. Los cerdos alados parecían mirarla fijamente, dispuestos a tirársele encima en cualquier instante. Cerró los ojos, y cruzó la reja corriendo. No volvió a abrirlos hasta que hubo corrido varios metros. Había sentido el zumbido de siempre al atravesar el portal, pero el paso le había sido permitido. Por un momento había temido que el acceso le fuera negado al no venir con su tía, profesora del colegio. Pero por lo que pudo comprobar, a ella por si sola también le estaba permitido el paso.  
  
El camino hacia las puertas del castillo fueron fáciles, pero una vez adentro Amanda tuvo que detenerse a pensar un momento. Y ahora, ¿cómo encontraba a Harry? La última vez que lo había visto estaba en las mazmorras, en compañía de ese profesor enojón, Snape. Cerró los ojos y trató de volver a encontrar el camino recorrido por ella y su tía, mentalmente. Había que bajar por esas escaleras que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, luego un largo corredor oscuro. Habían doblado a la izquierda frente a aquella armadura que silbaba. 'Si, creo que recuerdo el camino', pensó con alivio. Y se echó a correr.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape abrió de pronto los ojos. Unos gritos y ¿llantos? (¿Acaso había oído bien?) se escuchaban viniendo desde el lado de la entrada de su estancia. Saltó fuera de su cama y miró la hora. Ya iban a ser las cinco de la tarde... Verificó que tenía su varita y salió rápidamente de su dormitorio. Se sorprendió al no ver a Potter en la sala y se preocupó, pero los gritos lo distrajeron y pensó que el chico debía estar en el baño. Por ahora debía ver quien estaba haciendo ese escándalo en su puerta.  
  
-¡Ya le dije testaruda señorita que el amo está durmiendo y no puedo dejar entrar a nadie! -decía el enano mientras sujetaba a una alteradísima Amanda.  
  
-¡Pero es que necesito ver a Harry! -suplicaba Amanda llorando, mientras trataba infructuosamente de llagar a la puerta-. Necesito ver si está bien. Estoy segura de que algo anda mal con él.  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que anda mal con Potter, si me lo puede usted decir señorita... ? -preguntó Snape (no recordó el apellido de la niña) cruzándose de brazos y con voz altiva, sorprendiendo tanto al enano como a la chica, mientras escrutaba disimuladamente el pasillo en busca de la tía de la niña, o de quién la hubiese traído.  
  
-Señor Profesor Snape -comenzó a explicar rápidamente Amanda-, vine a ver a Harry. Algo malo le va a pasar, señor. Estoy segura, lo vi esta tarde en la bola de...  
  
-¿De qué esta hablando? -le preguntó Snape sin comprender-. ¿Y dónde esta Minerva?  
  
Amanda miró incómoda hacia otra parte.  
  
-Ella... ella no vino.  
  
-¿Y quién vino contigo? -preguntó Snape comenzando a preocuparse.  
  
-Yo... bueno...  
  
-¿Acaso viniste sola? -preguntó Snape con su voz impasible, pero sin atreverse a creerlo.  
  
-Pues... la verdad es que... -Amanda tragó saliva. Esto no era lo que ella esperaba. Ella había venido porque su amigo Harry necesitaba ayuda. Pero la conversación estaba tomando otro rumbo-. Si, vine sola -aceptó finalmente Amanda. Pero antes de que el brujo comenzara a sermonearla, comenzó a explicar-. Tenía que hacerlo, ¡ALGO LE VA A PASAR A HARRY!  
  
Las palabras gritadas al final por la niña tuvieron el efecto deseado en el brujo. Pareció perder el interés en llamarle la atención a la niña y en vez de eso se volvió rápidamente hacia la sala. En el comedor estaban esparcidos los libros de Potter, al igual que montones de pergaminos. Se acercó a la mesa. No pudo dejar de notar que el tintero estaba cerrado, y que la pluma estaba completamente seca. Rápidamente caminó hacia el baño, y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.  
  
Amanda mientras tanto lo había seguido en silencio, tras haber cerrado la puerta. El enano había dejado de molestarla, al ver a su amo despierto y hablando con la chica.  
  
Snape abrió la puerta del baño, varita en mano, y entró. Estaba vacío.  
  
Se dirigió con pasos agigantados hacia la alfombra, y de un gesto brusco corrió la esquina que ocultaba la puerta trampa. Bajó, seguido de cerca por una silenciosa Amanda, que aunque estaba asombrada de ver al brujo ceñudo atravesar el piso, no lo manifestó.  
  
Snape apretó la varita con furia, al ver a Potter durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Tanto desvelo para protegerlo, para que el muy... hijo de su padre... se viniera a dormir siesta al primer descuido. Con fuertes pisadas se acercó a la cama, y tomó bruscamente la mano del chico.  
  
-¡DESPIERTA POTTER! - le gritó mientras jalaba la mano con brusquedad, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. Un grito de Amanda, a su espalda, lo hizo soltar la mano del chico, al mismo tiempo que el pánico se apoderaba de él. Potter no había despertado. Al jalarlo, su cabeza había colgado hacia atrás, inerte. Y al soltarlo había caído como un cuerpo inanimado...  
  
-¡Está muerto! -gritó Amanda llorando, al borde de la histeria, mientras corría hacia su amigo. Snape se quedó unos segundos helado, bloqueado. Reaccionó al ver a la niña arrodillada junto a la cama, gritándole en el oído del chico, mientras el movía el pecho con violencia.  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! NO TE MUERAS, HARRY.  
  
Snape reaccionó. Hizo a un lado a la niña y acercó su oído a la cara del chico. Respiró aliviado. Harry respiraba débilmente. Tomó su mano y cerró los ojos dando gracias a cualquier Dios que pudiera existir. Estaba vivo. Harry estaba vivo. Trató de despertarlo. Le gritó, le dio palmaditas en la cara, sin éxito. Ni siquiera el hechizo "Enervate" logró despertarlo. No tuvo entonces la menor duda. Esto era la obra de Voldemort... Levitó el inanimado cuerpo del chico y comenzó a avanzar con él hacia la escalera.  
  
-Acompáñame Amanda -le dijo son volverse. No obtuvo respuesta-. Amanda -repitió fastidiado volviéndose. Se paró en seco, sorprendido. La niña tenía un pergamino en la mano, frente a sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. La niña levantó la vista y miró al brujo, tratando de que algún sonido saliera de su boca.  
  
-¿Q... q... quién es Sirius? -preguntó casi sin voz cuando algún sonido trató de salir de su boca. Snape la quedó mirando, casi sin entender. Caminó, con Potter levitando, hacia la niña.  
  
-Es el padrino de Potter. ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó haciendo un gesto en dirección al pergamino que Amanda tenía en sus manos. La niña se lo tendió, llorando.  
  
-Estaba en su velador. Es para su padrino, pero estaba abierto. Creo que Harry se... se... -hipó varias veces, incapaz de seguir.  
  
Snape layó la breve nota que, con escritura insegura, Potter había hecho para Black. Respiró hondo. No podía creer que Harry Potter se hubiera tratado de suicidar. ¿Tenía eso que ver con Voldemort? ¿O era sólo coincidencia? ¿Cómo lo había hecho Potter? Fue entonces cuando le tendió el frasco vacío, pero con los evidentes restos de una poción adentro. Acababa de encontrarlo en el suelo, junto a la cama.  
  
-Creo que debió tomarse esto -comentó llorando-. ¿Se va a morir señor profesor Snape?  
  
-No si podemos impedirlo. Pero necesitamos saber qué fue lo que tomó. Voy a necesitar ayuda, agregó depositando nuevamente a Potter en la cama-. Tenemos que hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
Snape tomó su varita, y transformó el tintero que había sobre la mesita de noche en un jarro con agua, y se lo pasó a Amanda.  
  
-Toma este jarro y vierte constantemente agua sobre su cara. Asegúrate de que se despierte, y manténlo sin que se pueda volver a dormir. Así mira -agregó tomando nuevamente él el jarro y vertiendo agua generosamente en la cara del chico.  
  
Pero para su desilusión, nada ocurrió. Sintió que su corazón se le iba a parar, a la vez que Amanda volvía a estallar en llanto. Snape no perdió la cabeza, y rápidamente hizo aparecer una llama en la punta de su varita. La acercó a la mano de Potter.  
  
-¡PARE! -le gritó Amanda, tirándose sobre él para quitarle la varita-. ¡Lo va a quemar!  
  
Pero Snape fue más rápido y la sujetó.  
  
Si, lo quemaré un poco. Necesitamos que reaccione. Quédate quieta -agregó obligándola a pararse a un lado.  
  
Snape tocó la mano de Harry con el fuego de la varita. Al instante el chico abrió los ojos, con mirada demente. Miró alrededor con expresión perdida, sin reconocer nada ni nadie, y al instante volvió a cerrarlos. Snape volvió a acercar la varita a su mano, con lo que Harry volvió a abrir los ojos.  
  
-Amanda, necesito que tú sigas haciendo esto, mientras yo trato de encontrar qué fue lo que Potter tomó. NO PERMITAS QUE SE DUERMA. Debes procurar que mantenga los ojos abiertos. ¿Podrás? -preguntó poniendo su varita en las manos de la niña, y obligándola a tomarla.  
  
-Si, creo que si -agregó insegura, temblando.  
  
-Cuando esto haya pasado, le daremos una poción para las quemaduras. No te preocupes por eso. Pero por ahora manténlo despierto. ¡AHORA! -le gritó para que dejara de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y se moviera.  
  
Amanda se sentó junto a Harry, le tomó la mano, y continuó acercando el fuego de la varita cada vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos. Trató de hablarle, pero no parecía escucharla ni reconocerla. Miraba alrededor, con la respiración agitada. Tampoco parecía entender donde se encontraba, ni lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Snape mientras tanto no había perdido ni un segundo. Registró la mesita de noche y el baúl con las cosas del chico. Notó que el caldero de Potter, que había visto el día en que Dobby había traído sus cosas, no estaba. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué era lo que había preparado? Comenzó a recorrer la mazmorra, y no tardó en dar con el caldero, al igual que algunos utensilios y frascos con productos que reconoció como propios, de su despacho. Apretó los puños.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste, Potter? -murmuró enojado, con los dientes apretados. En su despacho guardaba cosas verdaderamente peligrosas. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado abrir sus armarios sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Por qué no habían funcionado ni los seguros ni la alarma? Pero en ese momento no había tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Vio un pergamino arrugado a la sombra de un pilar. Rápidamente lo tomó y lo leyó. Tragó saliva nuevamente.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Harry? -murmuró. Pero esta vez no tenía los dientes apretados. ¿De donde había podido sacar Potter una fórmula como aquella? Ahora si no le cabía ninguna duda. Voldemort debía estar detrás de todo eso. Era magia negra. Tenía muy poco tiempo si quería salvarlo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Draco, con una mochila de aspecto muggle (pero hechizada para aumentar su capacidad) en un brazo, y su gato colgando del otro, salió detrás de Lau del departamento. Cuando se encontraron en la escalera, Lau recogió una colilla de cigarro que estaba prácticamente escondida debajo de un guardapolvos. Tras mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera le dijo:  
  
-Todavía nos quedan tres minutos. Toma el otro extremo de la colilla, y sentémonos a esperar.  
  
Draco, que había utilizado trasladores muchas veces en su vida, no se extrañó.  
  
-¿Adonde nos llevará?  
  
-Lo programé para aparecernos en Hogsmeade, en Las Tres Escobas. A Rosmerta no le molestará.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Ambos esperaron en silencio, pero Silvester parecía aburrido de permanecer inmóvil en los brazos de su amo. No era un gato acostumbrado a la inactividad.  
  
-Quédate quieto, Silvester -murmuró Draco mientras le rascaba la parte trasera de la oreja izquierda. Eso dejó quieto al gato, que se puso a ronronear. ESO era más fuerte que él. ESO, era su talón de Aquiles. O su oreja de Silvester en este caso...  
  
Finalmente el traslador se puso en funcionamiento y sintieron el tirón en el estómago. Tras unos segundos de confusión y luces aparecieron en un baño. Draco miró alrededor, y tragó saliva. Ese no era el baño de hombres.  
  
-¿No podrías haberlo programado para aparecer en otra parte? -preguntó enojado acercándose a la puerta.  
  
Pero no alcanzó a abrirla, ni Laure a contestar, porque en ese momento una bruja abrió la puerta y entró. Se quedó mirando a Draco.  
  
-¿Qué...? -comenzó a preguntar, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque Lau, rápida como un rayo había sacado su varita y le apuntaba a la cabeza.  
  
-¡Desmaius!  
  
La bruja iba a caer al suelo, pero Draco alcanzó a sostenerla. Laure rápidamente cerró nuevamente la puerta del baño, y luego apuntó con su varita a la nuca de la bruja vieja.  
  
-¡Obliviate! -murmuró-. ¡Rápido Draco! Que pronto va a despertar. Siéntala ahí y larguémonos.  
  
Draco hizo como le pedía, y se volvió hacia su prima, que le pasó una cadenita.  
  
-Póntela -le dijo-. Te hará invisible. No quiero que nadie te vea por aquí y le vaya con el cuento a tus padres o a quién tu sabes. Mientras más se demoren en enterarse que estás en Hogwarts, mejor.  
  
Draco se puso el anillo y miró al espejo. Había desaparecido, junto con su gato y su mochila.  
  
-¡Guau! -exclamó divertido. Eso podía serle muy útil. Recordó esa vez, en tercer año, en que Potter... Harry... le había tirado barro en la casa de los gritos-. ¿Me puedo quedar con él, Lau? ¡Por favor!  
  
-Ni lo pienses. Forma parte de mi equipo de trabajo. Por lo demás, estoy segura de que si te lo dejara terminaría arrepintiéndome.  
  
-Parece que no confías en mi -comentó Draco con fingido resentimiento.  
  
-Exacto. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz un chico de 15 años. Ahora camina.  
  
Ambos salieron del baño. Draco caminó con cuidado, para no hacer ruido ni chocar con nadie ni con nada. Tras un breve saludo a Rosmerta (que no parecía sorprendida de verla) por parte de Lau salieron a la calle y caminaron en dirección a Hogwarts, sin hablar para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Pero el silencio de Draco sólo duró hasta que pasaron frente a Honeydukes.  
  
-Lau -murmuró Draco bajito, deteniéndose frente a la vitrina donde se lucían las más diversas golosinas-. Cómprame algo. ¡Por favor!  
  
-Está bien, pero cállate -murmuró Lau casi sin mover los labios.  
  
Por suerte la confitería no estaba llena, por lo que no tuvieron mayor inconveniente. Laure compró algunos chocolates, babosas de gelatina, Grageas de Bertie Bott, y una novedad que era un spray cuyo sabor y color dependía de la temperatura ambiente. Así, el color iría de un rojo oscuro a unos 35ºC, con un intenso sabor a cereza, hasta un refrescante sabor a menta, a -20ºC, pasando por sabores como limón, caramelo, dulce de leche y hasta nuez, a la agradable temperatura de 21ºC, según lo que la vendedora le había explicado.  
  
Finalmente salieron, con un Draco muy satisfecho por la compra de su prima.  
  
-Gracias prima -murmuró a su oído.  
  
Silvester, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, escogió ese momento para despertarse, y tras estirarse como pudo en esa incómoda posición, maulló su desagrado. Por suerte en ese momento no había nadie en los alrededores cercanos que pudiera oírlo.  
  
-Haz callar a ese gato, y camina -murmuró Lau-. No voy a estar tranquila hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amanda, Snape y Harry se encontraban ahora en el despacho del segundo. Mientras Amanda continuaba manteniendo despierto a Harry, que seguía sin saber ni quién era ni dónde estaba, Snape se afanaba en la preparación de una poción. Estaba nervioso. Conocía los ingredientes de la poción que había preparado Potter, y se imaginó por la fórmula como debía funcionar. Después de algunos cálculos y de la consulta a algunos manuales logró crear un antídoto. Esperaba que funcionaría. Según sus cálculos, debería. Pero estaba inseguro, pues era primera vez que se enfrentaba a aquella poción.  
  
Amanda lloraba callada, secándose ocasionalmente la cara con la manga. Snape tomó nota mental: apenas Potter estuviera fuera de peligro, debía avisar a casa de la niña, decirles que se encontraba con él. Debían estar como locos buscándola. También tendría que mandarle una lechuza a Black. Era el padrino de Potter después de todo. Y a Dumbledore, que continuaba sin contestarle su lechuza anterior. Supuso que debía encontrarse muy lejos. Pero necesitaba informarle de esto, estuviera donde estuviera.  
  
De pronto se apareció Dobby en el despacho.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Snape sin dejar de revolver el caldero que humeaba frente a él. Lo último que quería en ese momento era que le vinieran con más problemas.  
  
-Señor Profesor Snape, lo buscan en la entrada -informó Dobby.  
  
-¿Quién me busca? -preguntó Snape.  
  
-Una señorita que se identificó como Laure Walters, y el niño Draco Malfoy, señor Profesor Snape.  
  
Snape echó una maldición mental. Más problemas. Como si no le bastara con Potter.  
  
-Está bien, acompáñalos hasta acá.  
  
-Si, señor Profesor Snape. De inmediato señor -se apresuró a decir Dobby, y tras esto desapareció con un "plop".  
  
Draco y Laure llegaron algunos minutos después al despacho, y se quedaron mirando con espanto a Harry (tenía cara de ido, y no reconocía a nadie).  
  
-Hola profesor Snape -saludó Laure acercándose al brujo.  
  
-Hola señorita Walters -contestó Snape con brusquedad-. Como puede observar, su visita no es pertinente. Estoy, en este momento, sumamente ocupado.  
  
-Si ya veo -comentó Laure sin alterarse-. ¿Qué le ocurre al chico?  
  
-Se va a morir si no logro terminar esta poción a tiempo -respondió sarcásticamente Snape (estaba muy nervioso, y alterado)-. Así que le ruego vaya directo al grano y dígame a qué vino.  
  
-Tengo que viajar, y quería dejar a Draco aquí mientras tanto -respondió Laure obligándose a permanecer civil, a pesar de que tenía deseos de insultar a ese brujo tan pesado.  
  
-¿Y no tiene otro lugar donde llevarlo? -preguntó Snape tomándole la temperatura a su poción.  
  
-No. Ninguno que sea seguro.  
  
-¿Y por cuantos días sería? -preguntó Snape con un suspiro.  
  
-No lo sé todavía. Espero que pocos.  
  
Draco mientras tanto se encontraba parado. Se sentía incómodo y asustado. Ahí estaba Potter, con cara de loco, y con Snape diciendo que se podía morir. Y ahí estaba su prima, que debía irse lo más rápido posible y no podía llevarlo, y Snape, que claramente no deseaba que se quedara ahí con él. Se sintió de pronto un poco guacho, y deseó tener un lugar para él, donde esconderse con su gato sin molestar a nadie.  
  
Se acercó a Amanda, tratando de no seguir escuchando la conversación de los adultos. Le hacía daño.  
  
-Hola Amanda. ¿Qué pasó? -le murmuró a la niña indicando a Harry.  
  
-Se tomó una poción que lo dejó así -contestó Amanda bajito, llorando-. El señor Profesor Snape le está preparando un antídoto. Harry trató de matarse.  
  
Draco miró callado a la niña, que se había puesto a llorar más fuerte. No sabiendo mucho que hacer le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-Ya... deja de llorar... seguro que el antídoto de Snape lo salva -le dijo tratando de calmarla, a pesar de que lo que acababa de oír también le tenía el cuello apretado. Una mano en el hombro lo hizo saltar. Era Lau.  
  
-Yo me tengo que ir, Draco. Te quedarás con el profesor Snape. POR FAVOR pórtate bien, y no le causes problemas.  
  
-Si -respondió Draco con el cuello todavía más apretado-. Trata de volver pronto.  
  
-Te lo prometo -le respondió su prima dándole un beso en la frente un abrazo-. Cuídate mucho.  
  
Y tras decir esto se fue rápidamente. Draco miró de reojo a Snape, que no le prestó la más mínima atención. Se sintió un poco de más. Snape estaba preparando la poción, y Amanda se estaba encargando de Harry. Deseó poder hacer algo también. Decidido se acercó al profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó bajito cuando se encontró frente al caldero. Snape se quedó mirándolo un instante, sin entender, hasta que reaccionó.  
  
-Si, Malfoy. Revuelve esto del modo que lo estoy haciendo, mientras escribo un par de cartas.  
  
-Si -respondió Draco, haciendo de inmediato lo que le pedían.  
  
Snape escribió breves notas a Dumbledore y Black, explicándole a grandes rasgos y en clave lo que había ocurrido. No quiso entrar en detalles, por temor a que algún agente de Voldemort pudiera interceptar el correo, y las hechizó para que cualquiera que no fuera ellos viera nada más que tinta invisible, aunque sabía que esos hechizos eran fácilmente deshechos por magos suficientemente entrenados. Luego se las tendió a Draco, y comenzó él mismo a revolver el caldero nuevamente.  
  
-Anda a la pajarera, y manda estas cartas -le pidió.  
  
Draco miró ambas cartas, y miró al brujo extrañado.  
  
-¡Pero no escribió el destinatario!  
  
-Tú solo átalas a la pata de un par de lechuzas y mándalas -le respondió Snape fastidiado. A las lechuzas les daba lo mismo que el destinatario estuviera escrito en tinta invisible. Esa era parte de la magia, bastaba con que la carta estuviera destinada a alguien, estuviera escrita como estuviera escrita la carta. Las lechuzas SENTÍAN para quién estaba destinada la correspondencia.  
  
-Está bien -murmuró Draco, bajando la vista. Él sólo quería ayudar.  
  
Cuando Draco volvió, Snape le hizo signo para que se acercara.  
  
-Ahora necesito que tomes polvos flu, y llames a casa de... -miró a Amanda- ¿Amanda, como se llama tu mamá?  
  
Amanda lo miró, y se puso a llorar más fuerte.  
  
-No llame a mi mamá, por favor -respondió bajito.  
  
-Tienes que avisarle que estás aquí. Debe estar muy preocupada buscándote. No le dijiste que venía para acá, ¿verdad?  
  
Amanda negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, llamaremos a Minerva entonces. Draco, llama a Minerva McGonagall, y dile que su sobrina Amanda está en Hogwarts, conmigo. Que venga a buscarla. Los polvos están en esa caja de ahí -dijo apuntando una repisa sobre la chimenea, en la que había una caja de madera.  
  
Draco lanzó un poco de Polvos Flu sobre el fuego de la chimenea, que al instante se volvieron verdes. Metió la cabeza y llamó, pronunciando lo mejor que pudo:  
  
-¡MINERVA McGONAGALL!  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos Draco pudo ver la sala de una casa. Una mujer que no conocía estaba ahí. Era la mamá de Amanda, aunque eso Draco no tenía como saberlo.  
  
-¿Si? -preguntó extrañada la mamá de Amanda, sin saber quién era ese adolescente. Draco puso ver que había estado llorando.  
  
-Busco a la señora Minerva McGonagall -explicó.  
  
-La buscas en un mal momento, estamos en medio de una emergencia familiar. Llámala más tarde.  
  
-Es de parte del Profesor Snape, de Hogwarts -comenzó a explicar Draco, suponiendo de qué se trataba la dichosa emergencia familiar-. Amanda se encuentra aquí, con él. Ella está bien. Dice también que vengan a buscarla.  
  
La mamá de Amanda suspiró aliviada.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Draco -se apresuró en decir Draco.  
  
-Gracias Draco. Dile al profesor Snape que vamos de inmediato a buscarla.  
  
-Está bien. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós, y gracias.  
  
Draco sacó la cabeza del fuego.  
  
-Ya avisé. Dijeron que vienen a buscarla.  
  
-Está bien, gracias -respondió Snape, mientras apagaba el fuego para dejar que la poción se enfriara.  
  
Draco se sentó junto a Amanda, y la relevó. La niña ya tenía el brazo acalambrado, y seguía llorando.  
  
-Para de llorar, que te vas a secar -le dijo Draco tratando de animarla.  
  
-Es que tengo miedo de que Harry se muera, y tengo miedo de mi mamá.  
  
-¿Por qué viniste para acá sin avisar? -le preguntó de pronto Draco, con curiosidad.  
  
-Es que vi en la bola de cristal a Harry, y vi que algo malo le iba a pasar. Pero me tuve que salir sin permiso para poder venir a prevenirlo. Y no sirvió de nada, porque llegué demasiado tarde -dijo echándose a llorar nuevamente.  
  
-No llegaste demasiado tarde, Amanda -interrumpió Snape que se había acercado con una gran copa, que humeaba pues el antídoto estaba todavía caliente-. Lo importante es que gracias a ti lo encontramos cuando todavía estaba vivo. Si no lo hubiéramos reanimado pronto, ya no hubiéramos podido hacer nada por él.  
  
Draco miró extrañado al profesor de pociones. Sonaba extraño escucharlo intentando animar a alguien.  
  
-Pero ahora mi mamá me va a matar -agregó Amanda, aunque estaba algo más tranquila.  
  
-Yo hablaré con ella -le aseguró Snape-. No creo que no se enoje contigo, pero al menos la haré entender la importancia que tuvo lo que hiciste. Aunque de todos modos creo que debiste haber avisado.  
  
-¿No les dejaste una nota diciendo adonde ibas? -preguntó Draco.  
  
-No. Mi mamá no cree en la bola de cristal. Si le hubiera avisado no me hubieran traído, y si les hubiera dejado la nota hubiera corrido el riesgo de que me alcanzaran antes de llegar aquí, y me hubieran llevado de vuelta a la casa.  
  
En ese momento la mochila de Draco comenzó a agitarse violentamente.  
  
-Ups... olvidé a Silvester -exclamó Draco pasándole nuevamente la varita a Amanda, y corriendo a liberar a su gato, que había escondido dentro de la mochila para evitar dar tantas explicaciones al llegar.  
  
Silvester saltó irritado de dentro de la mochila, y al no reconocer el lugar corrió a esconderse sobre el armario más cercano que encontró.  
  
-¿QUÉ ES ESO, MALFOY? -le gritó Snape, mientras protegía la copa que tenía en sus manos y el contenido, por si a esa... cosa... se le ocurría saltar y derramar el precioso contenido.  
  
-Es mi gato -contestó Draco algo incómodo, mientras acercaba una silla al armario. Quería alcanzar al furioso animal, que bufaba lanzando arañazos en su dirección. Laure le había lanzado un hechizo de aturdimiento cuando llegaron, para que Draco pudiera guardarlo en la mochila. Pero el efecto se había pasado, y al gato no le había hecho ninguna gracia despertarse prisionero dentro de una mochila cerrada, con solo una pequeña abertura para respirar.  
  
-Pues no lo quiero aquí adentro -murmuró Snape amenazante.  
  
-¿Y dónde lo puedo dejar? -preguntó Draco, parado sobre la silla sosteniendo al gato, que lo arañaba sin ninguna compasión tratando de liberarse.  
  
Snape suspiró. Estaba cansado. Había sido un día agotador, a pesar de las horas dormidas.  
  
-Déjalo por mientras en la sala de clases, aquí al lado. Y cierra la puerta. Más tarde veremos donde lo ponemos.  
  
-Bueno -contestó Draco aliviado, llevándose al gato al cuarto de al lado.  
  
Snape midió la temperatura del contenido de la copa, y suspiró satisfecho. Ya estaba a una temperatura en que se la podían dar a Potter. Amanda lo ayudó a mantenerle la boca abierta, mientras él le vaciaba el antídoto. Draco volvió, y se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
Los tres se quedaron mirando a Harry, que acababa de abrir los ojos y respiraba jadeando, sentado en el suelo, como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo. Miraba para todos lados, como perdido. De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en los de los presentes, y frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando. De pronto pareció recordar algo, y su cara se ensombreció. Se acostó en el suelo, hecho ovillo, y comenzó a llorar.  
  
-¿Harry? -murmuró Draco tomándole la mano.  
  
-Déjenme sólo -murmuró Harry, sin levantar la vista. Ahora recordaba todo. Y sus padres no lo habían estado esperando como habían dicho, y su plan no había funcionado. Cerró los ojos, y deseó poder desaparecer en ese instante.  
  
~ * ~ 


	31. Déjame en paz

Disclaimer habitual. Y Gracias, como siempre, a Francia que caza cocodrilos en mi historia!!!  
  
Poca Muchacha Del Conejito: Que bueno que te guste ^_^. ¡Este capítulo salió más rápido que lo habitual!  
  
Asimov: si, lo estoy pensando. Draco y Harry se divertirán un poco en lo que queda de las vacaciones. No, no soy barman :D  
  
Enya: Si, pobre SS. Tal vez le pida unos días libres a Albus... sería una buena idea que se desconectara un poco antes de que lleguen los angelitos al castillo. Tengo pensado que Harry y Draco se diviertan un poco... lo que le debería (creo) sacar algunas canas más. Probablemente Silvester intervenga :)  
  
kathy: ¡Gracias! Si, tengo pensado seguirla cuando terminen las vacaciones, pues hay cosas que tienen que pasar cuando los amigos de Harry regresen. Lo que no estoy segura es si va o no a abarcar todo el año, no tengo todo eso planeado. Pero supongo que escribiendo se me van a seguir ocurriendo cosas muahahahaha O.o  
  
Joyce Granger: No te deprimas!!! Harry no es tan cobarde... hasta los más valientes se caen :) Tuvo mucho que ver el encierro en su decisión (además de sus sueños, claro). Probablemente, si hubiese podido conversar con alguien (aparte de Snape...) lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes.  
  
Moryn: Si, alguien tendrá que hablar con él.  
  
Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un poco de violencia.  
  
***********************  
  
Capítulo 31 Déjame en paz  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, distraída por el sonido que venía de la ventana de su cuarto. La figura de una lechuza blanca se recortaba contra el cielo oscuro. Era Hedwig.  
  
-¿¡¿Tan pronto?!? -preguntó extrañada la chica, levantándose de la cama para ir a abrir la ventana.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el frío aire nocturno entró en su habitación. Dejó entrar a Hedwig, que se puso a ulular como nunca Hermione la había visto.  
  
-¿Dónde estará Harry? -se preguntó extrañada. Debía estar cerca, para que Hedwig le hubiera podido entregar su carta, y traer la respuesta el mismo día.  
  
Hermione desató la nota que traía en la pata y casi la deja caer cuando vio que era la misma nota que ella había escrito esa mañana.  
  
-¿Por qué no se la entregaste, Hedwig? -preguntó preocupada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Hedwig ululó, incapaz de explicar en el lenguaje de los hombres que había sido incapaz de dar con su amo. Se sentía insegura, ya que hace un rato, cuando estaba por llegar a casa de Hermione, logró percibir nuevamente a Harry, a lo lejos. Pero ya se encontraba ahí, tan cerca de la casa de la niña, que siguió adelante.  
  
Crookshanks saltó de la cama de Hermione, y se acercó a la lechuza. La miró fijo, y Hedwig se puso a ulularle algo. El gato la escuchó, cerrando los ojos ocasionalmente, y luego miró a su ama. Hermione los miraba admirada, pues parecían estarse contando algo.  
  
-¿Tu entendiste lo que está diciendo Hedwig, Crookshanks? -le preguntó.  
  
-Wrauuuuuuuuur -le respondió Crookshanks cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Ojalá supieran hablar -exclamó Hermione preocupada, y suspiró.  
  
Hedwig dio vuelta su cara hacia la ventana, en dirección al norte. Estaba segura de que ahora si percibía a Harry, y sería capaz de llevarle la carta. Se volvió hacia Hermione, y levantó la pata.  
  
-¿Quieres que vuelva a atar mi carta? -preguntó Hermione sin entender. La lechuza ululó.  
  
-No sé... si por lo menos estuviera Svilen, lo enviaría a él. Pero ahora debe estar camino a Bulgaria. ¿Estás segura de que la entregarás esta vez, Hedwig? -preguntó Hermione, con su carta en la mano, insegura. La lechuza volvió a ulular, levantando la pata con mayor insistencia.  
  
-Está bien, si insistes -respondió Hermione volviéndole a atar la carta a la pata. Abrió la ventana nuevamente, y Hedwig salió volando rumbo al norte. Hermione se quedó contemplando el punto blanco que desaparecía en la noche. Luego recordó lo frío que estaba, y cerró la ventana.  
  
-Vamos, Crookshanks. Volvamos a la cama.  
  
Se metió en la cama, y Crookshanks se hizo ovillo a sus pies. Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo abrió. Trató de leer, pero le fue imposible concentrarse. Volvió a cerrarlo, y miró en dirección a la ventana. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a la lechuza de su amigo? ¿Por qué no había entregado al carta en primera instancia? ¿Estaría todo bien con Harry? Suspiró. No podía hacer nada desde su casa. Y, si estaba en Hogwarts, Harry debía estar bien cuidado. No le quedaba otra alternativa que esperar que le contestara la lechuza.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Un perro negro se encontraba en un solitario, oscuro y sucio callejón, con su poderoso oído canino pegado a un muro. Escuchaba atentamente la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo del otro lado del muro, en un Pub. Tomaba nota mental de cada cosa que se decía. De pronto una lechuza se posó junto a él, sobre un tarro de basura. '¿Qué demonios...?', fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver al inoportuno visitante. La lechuza le tendió la pata, para que tomara la nota que traía atada.  
  
Sirius miró para todos lados, no había nadie que pudiera verlo. Volvió a su forma humana y desató la nota. La lechuza espero, para ver si habría contestación que llevar de vuelta.  
  
Sirius leyó la carta y comprendió que era de Snape, a pesar de que no estaba firmada (habían convenido en escribir siempre en clave). 'El pastel se quemó casi entero' sólo podía significar una cosa: algo le había ocurrido a Harry. Algo grave. Olvidó la conversación que estaba espiando (de todos modos no serviría para mucho). Su ahijado era más importante.  
  
-No hay respuesta que llevar -le dijo a la lechuza-. Voy a ir en persona.  
  
La lechuza salió volando, y segundos después un perro negro salía corriendo del callejón. Sirius decidió que primero le pediría a Remus que lo acompañara, inseguro por lo que encontraría al llegar a Hogwarts. Su amigo se encontraba trabajando no lejos de ahí de todos modos.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amanda lloraba, acariciando distraídamente a Silvester. Draco se encontraba sentado a su lado, en el mismo banco. Ambos se encontraban en la sala que estaba al lado del despacho de Snape, esperando. El brujo les había pedido que esperaran ahí, cuando Minerva y McGonagall y su hermana habían tocado la puerta del despacho.  
  
Snape mientras tanto conversaba con la mamá de la niña, en el despacho. Le explicaba los acontecimientos de ese día, lo vital que había sido la intervención de su hija para salvar la vida de Harry, y de cómo ella, valientemente, lo había ayudado en todo el proceso.  
  
La mujer, que al principio había llegado enojada, parecía algo más dispuesta al diálogo con su hija.  
  
-Miranda, yo tampoco apruebo que Amanda use la bola de cristal -explicaba Minerva a su hermana-, pero en este caso, creo que deberías hacer una excepción. Después de todo, gracias a eso le salvó la vida a alguien.  
  
-Si -suspiró Miranda cansada-. Pero me gustaría poder hacerla volar en mil pedazos.  
  
-¡MIRANDA! -exclamó Minerva asustada, con los ojos abiertos como platos detrás de sus anteojos cuadrados-. ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!  
  
-Me refiero a la bola, Minerva, a la BOLA -respondió su hermana fastidiada- . ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a querer hacer eso a mi Amandita.  
  
-Bueno -interrumpió Snape divertido, aunque sin manifestarlo-. Ya es tarde y la niña debe estar cansada...  
  
-Si, nos vamos. ¿Dónde está?  
  
-Aquí al lado.  
  
Minerva fue a abrir la puerta, y se quedó por unos segundos mirando la escena. El chico Malfoy estaba también ahí, sentado junto a su sobrina, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Y la niña tenía en sus manos un gato espantoso. Miró a Snape con cara de pregunta, quién la miró con expresión neutra.  
  
-Malfoy estará aquí unos días -respondió simplemente, antes de que ella formulara la pregunta.  
  
Los chicos levantaron entonces la vista. No habían escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni la conversación que había habido antes del otro lado (un hechizo insonorizante había sido puesto). Pero ahora habían oído la voz de Snape.  
  
-Tía... lo siento -dijo simplemente Amanda-. Tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-Buenas noches Profesora McGonagall -saludó Draco sintiéndose un poco "de más".  
  
-Buenas noches señor Malfoy -lo saludó McGonagall. Luego se dirigió a su sobrina con una sonrisa-. Si sé, querida. No te preocupes. Ven.  
  
Amanda devolvió Silvester a los brazos de su amo, y siguió a su tía. Sintió alivió cuando su mamá le pasó un pañuelo y le tomó la mano.  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos -dijo más tranquila, al sentir la mano de su niñita en la de ella.  
  
Se despidieron, y cuando las brujas se hubieron ido, Snape se dirigió al sofá de su despacho. Estaba frente a la chimenea, que estaba encendida, y Harry se encontraba acurrucado en él, de tal modo que era imposible verlo si uno no se paraba frente a él. Miraba fijamente el fuego, y no levantó la vista al aproximarse el brujo.  
  
-Potter, mírame -dijo Snape. Pero el chico ni siquiera pestañeó.  
  
-Déjeme en paz -murmuró sin apartar la vista del fuego.  
  
Snape suspiró, y se paró entre Harry y la chimenea. Se acuclilló frente a él de modo que sus vistas se cruzaran.  
  
-¿Por qué Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
-¡DÉJEME EN PAZ! -gritó Harry tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Draco, desde el umbral de la puerta, acariciaba a Silvester preguntándose si su presencia no sería inoportuna.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort caminaba tarareando, contento, junto a su serpiente Nagini. Estaba de un humor espectacular. Había pasado el día afuera, había ocasionado la muerte de veintisiete muggles (haciéndolo aparecer como un accidente automovilístico), y ese molesto chico Potter ya debía estar muerto a la hora que era.  
  
Matar a esos muggles solo había constituido para él un divertimento. Había salido para distraerse, y no quedarse mirando la esfera verde con ansiedad. Como un niño que esperaba su fiesta de cumpleaños, necesitaba hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido.  
  
Colagusano se quedó mirando a su amo cuando llegó. Supuso que mucha gente debía haber muerto, si había vuelto tan contento. Eso siempre era bueno. Suspiró aliviado. Pero la calma duró muy poco. Su amo había bajado al sótano, y al minuto un gritó furioso había roto el silencio.  
  
-¡COLAGUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANO! VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO...  
  
Colagusano bajó las escaleras temblando, preguntándose qué cosa podría haber hecho que pusiera a su amo tan enojado.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape miraba al chico frente a él, que seguía con las orejas tapadas y los ojos cerrados, y no había vuelto a decir una sola palabra. Snape ya no sabía qué más decirle. Se sentía impotente, y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo lidiar con esto. Deseaba que Dumbledore respondiera pronto, y que alguien lo relevara. Y más encima estaba Malfoy... Las cosas no podían estar peor.  
  
De pronto la marca de su antebrazo comenzó a arderle. Maldijo en silencio, recordando que las cosas SIEMPRE pueden estar peor. No había tiempo para llamar a McGonagall. Hizo un gesto con la varita, y Winky apareció frente a él.  
  
-¿Necesita algo el Señor Profesor Snape? -preguntó rápido, impaciente por ayudar en lo que fuera.  
  
-Si, Winky. Quédate con el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter. Yo tengo que salir con urgencia. Llama a otro elfo... -miró a Malfoy- ...llama a Dobby, para que te ayude.  
  
-Si Señor Profesor Snape. De inmediato Señor -respondió rápidamente la elfina.  
  
-No sé cuanto me tarde. Si dentro de dos horas no he vuelto, envíen una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall para que venga. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si Señor Profesor Snape. Como usted diga, Señor.  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-¿Si señor? -respondió Draco acercándose.  
  
-No hagas ninguna tontería, y que tu gato tampoco la haga. Y por cualquier cosa, mejor ten tú la varita de Potter. Ayuda a vigilarlo. Si fuera necesario lo inmovilizas, y esperas que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si, Señor. Vaya rápido mejor -respondió tomando la varita de Harry. Sabía, de ver a sus padres, que no era buena idea dejar al Señor Tenebroso esperando mucho tiempo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape se inclinó frente a Voldemort.  
  
-Estoy a sus órdenes Milord.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasó, Snape? -preguntó malhumorado Voldemort. Snape no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Era obvio, y hacerse el tonto solo le hubiera ocasionado una maldición cruciatus de varios minutos.  
  
-Encontré al chico vomitando, se intoxicó con una poción que preparó.  
  
-¿Vomitando? -preguntó Voldemort extrañado.  
  
-Si, Milord. Encontré la receta que trató de preparar tirada junto a su caldero. Por los efectos que le causó la poción, creo que debió agregar el polvo caparazón de tortuga galápago al mismo tiempo que los huevos de sanguijuela, en vez de esperar que se disolvieran primero. Un error tonto, típico de su cabeza hueca si me lo pregunta.  
  
-Maldito chico inútil... -murmuró Voldemort-. ¿Y crees que pueda prepararla bien, si vuelve a intentarlo?  
  
-Siendo Potter, sería difícil sin ayuda, incluso si lo intentara varias veces. En pociones, es uno de los peores alumnos que he tenido. Pero puedo ayudarlo si quiere, Milord.  
  
-No, Snape. Te necesito en Hogwarts y con las manos limpias. No me servirías más si ese viejo chiflado dejara de confiar en ti. Y sabes lo que hago yo con los que ya no me sirven. No necesito recordártelo, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, Milord -contestó Snape sumisamente, y con una calculada expresión de terror.  
  
-Bueno. Pero de todos modos no estaría de más que le recordaras, casualmente claro, que el polvo de caparazón de tortuga galápago nunca se mezcla con los huevos de sanguijuela si están al estado sólido. Y déjale las instancias para que vuelva a preparar esa poción, sin que se note. Pero no te vayas a poner en evidencia, porque pagarías carísimo tu error. ¿Te quedó claro?  
  
-Si Milord.  
  
-Entonces puedes irte, Snape.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¿Harry? -murmuró Draco, acercándose al chico.  
  
-Déjame en paz, Draco -respondió Harry sin mirarlo.  
  
-¿Quieres chocolate? -preguntó tímidamente el otro tendiéndole una rana de chocolate. Todavía recordaba el efecto milagroso que había tenido sobre él, tiempo atrás.  
  
-No. Déjame en paz.  
  
Draco suspiró, y su vista se detuvo junto a Silvester, que dormía estirado cuan largo era sobre la alfombra del despacho, frente a la chimenea (era un gato, ¿dónde más iba a estar?). Fue a tomarlo, e ignoró su maullido de desacuerdo. Lo puso en el sofá, sobre Harry.  
  
-Mira Harry. Este es Silvester, mi nuevo gato. Silvester, este es Harry. Harry, Silvester -dijo histriónicamente presentándolos mutuamente.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Déjame en paz.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Remus miró intrigado la nota que le había pasado Sirius. Al principio no había visto nada, pero rápidamente atinó a hacer el hechizo para volver la escritura visible.  
  
-¿Qué pudo haber pasado, Dios mío? -murmuró para si mismo más que preguntando, cuando la hubo leído.  
  
-Quiero ir esta misma noche. ¿Me acompañarías?  
  
-Si, por supuesto, Hocicos. ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore?  
  
-No tengo idea. Supongo que a ese descriteriado se le habrá ocurrido mandarle una lechuza.  
  
Sirius miró que nadie se encontrara alrededor, e hizo el hechizo sobre su mano. Se la miró ansioso cuando las líneas se formaron en su palma.  
  
-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Remus, que estaba en conocimiento del mapa.  
  
-Está en Hogwarts -respondió aliviado. En el despacho de Snape si no me equivoco.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape caminó hacia su despacho, temiendo lo que podría encontrar. Se preguntaba que haría con Potter. La situación lo sobrepasaba absolutamente. Probablemente el chico no dormiría en al menos un día, producto del antídoto. Lo que era una suerte. Sentía que tenía que hablar con él, pero se preguntaba como diablos lograr eso.  
  
Llegó ante la puerta, y respiró profundamente. Tenía que relajarse. Alterándose no lograría nada. Abrió la puerta.  
  
Draco, que se encontraba sentado con su gato junto al fuego levantó la vista (y se alegró internamente al ver que había vuelto rápido, y bien). Winky y Dobby estaban parados a ambos lados de la chimenea, con los chicos frente a ellos. Harry, no pudo saber, ya que sólo veía la parte trasera del sofá desde la puerta. Pero todo parecía en orden. Suspiró aliviado, y se acercó al sofá. Harry seguía en la misma posición, pero ya no tenía los oídos tapados, ni los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Gracias -les dijo a los elfos-. ¿Algo que informar?  
  
-No, nada Señor Profesor Snape -respondieron al unísono.  
  
-¿Necesita algo más Señor? -preguntó Dobby.  
  
-¿Le traemos la cena, Señor? -preguntó Winky.  
  
-Si, pero llévenla a mi casa.  
  
-Si Señor Profesor Snape -respondieron al unísono nuevamente, desapareciendo ambos de inmediato.  
  
-Malfoy, Potter, vamos -dijo simplemente haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta.  
  
Draco se paró de inmediato, y levantó a Silvester. Harry ni siquiera se movió. Continuó mirando fijo el fuego.  
  
-¿Estás sordo, Potter? -preguntó Snape con voz de pocos amigos.  
  
-No, no lo estoy. Me quiero quedar aquí, mirando el fuego -respondió sin levantar la vista. Snape resopló, fastidiado, y con un movimiento de su varita apagó la chimenea.  
  
-Párate, Potter.  
  
-No. Déjenme en paz. No tengo hambre.  
  
Snape se preguntó por algunos segundos qué debía hacer. No se sentía ni con la paciencia, ni de humor, para lidiar con el chico. De hecho, tenía deseos de amenazarlo con lanzarle una maldición ahí mismo si no se paraba. Refrenó sus impulsos. Era un niño todavía, y venía saliendo de un intento de suicidio. Albus probablemente no lo aprobaría.  
  
-Vamos, Harry -intervino Draco tímidamente. Snape lo miró sorprendido. ¿Draco tímido? Decididamente ese chico había cambiado...  
  
-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ, LES DIGO! -gritó Harry, largándose a llorar. Como le hubiera gustado poder desaparecer.  
  
-Ya basta, Potter. Párate -le dijo Snape tomándole una mano y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Harry trató de soltarse, y al no poder, le lanzó una patada.  
  
-¡SUÉLTEME! ¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!  
  
Snape se llevó la mano izquierda a su pierna adolorida por la patada, y fastidiado sacó su varita.  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Harry quedó como petrificado en el suelo. Seguía llorando, pero era incapaz de moverse. Snape lo levitó hacia la puerta.  
  
-Vamos, Malfoy.  
  
Draco tomó su mochila y lo siguió en silencio, no deseando poner a prueba su paciencia.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Come -insistió Snape fastidiado.  
  
-No tengo hambre -respondió Harry, sin apartar la vista de un punto en el mantel.  
  
-¿Quieres acaso que te de en la boca? -preguntó Snape sarcásticamente. Draco miró horrorizado, sin atreverse a intervenir. Continuó comiendo en silencio, a pesar de que no tenía nada de hambre (probablemente los dulces que se había comido en el despacho tenían algo que ver). Disimuladamente le pasaba pedazos de carne a su gato, que se encontraba sobre sus piernas, debajo de la mesa, fuera del alcance de las miradas.  
  
-No. Déjeme en paz -respondió Harry mecánicamente.  
  
-Dices una vez más eso, y ya no podrás comer, Potter, porque TE VOY A CERRAR LA BOCA con un hechizo que conozco.  
  
Harry no respondió. Se sentía mal, tenía deseos de hacerles entender que lo único que quería era que lo DEJARAN EN PAZ, pero no era tan estúpido como para desafiar a Snape de esa manera. Diablos, como le hubiera gustado desaparecer... Y ya ni siquiera tenía su varita con él. Estaba indefenso.  
  
Snape se preguntó en silencio si alguien podría criticarlo por usar la maldición imperius con Potter en ese momento. Necesitaba que no tuviera el estómago vacío. Tanto la poción que había tomado como el antídoto eran muy fuertes, y le podrían hacer daño, a la larga, si no comía nada.  
  
Entretanto, Draco ya había terminado, y se preguntaba si pararse o no.  
  
La voz del enano de piedra de la entrada los distrajo a los tres de sus preocupaciones. Snape se paró de la mesa a ver qué pasaba.  
  
-Quédense aquí -dijo simplemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta, Draco alcanzó a distinguir al Profesor Lupin y a un hombre que no conocía en la oscuridad del corredor. Pero no pudo ver más, ya que Snape salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Debió ejecutar un hechizo insonorizante, porque de pronto se apagaron totalmente las voces del pasillo, y solo quedaron los dos chicos, en silencio.  
  
Harry también había alcanzado a ver a los dos visitantes (y a diferencia de Draco, él los había reconocido a ambos). Se estaba preguntando qué sería mejor: si arrancar hacia la mazmorra inferior, y esconderse con la capa invisible de su padre, o encerrarse con llave en el baño y atrincherar la puerta con lo que encontrara. A este paso Snape ya le debía haber contado a su padrino y a Remus lo que había hecho, o intentado hacer, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era dar explicaciones.  
  
Draco notó el nerviosismo de Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué te pones nervioso? ¡Es sólo el profesor Lupin!  
  
Harry lo miró horrorizado y no alcanzó a responder, porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió violentamente. Sirius entró, y Harry tuvo la certeza de que JAMAS lo había visto así. Una mezcla entre pánico y furia dominaba su rostro.  
  
Draco se quedó mirando, sin entender. La cara de ese energúmeno le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de donde. Por supuesto, Draco había visto antes fotos de Sirius Black en la prensa. Pero el aspecto físico del mago más buscado en Gran Bretaña después de Voldemort había mejorado mucho desde entonces, y aparte de sus facciones estaba irreconocible. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, la voz de Snape lo hizo saltar.  
  
-Draco, baja.  
  
Draco no esperó a qué se lo dijeran dos veces. Tomó su gato, su mochila, y desapareció a través del piso. Harry se puso de pie, asustado. No le gustaba el modo en que su padrino lo miraba. Se preguntó si alcanzaría a esconderse en el baño. Pero antes de que lograra tomar una decisión, su padrino corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó.  
  
-¡ESTAS BIEN! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS BIEN! ¡CUANDO SNAPE NOS DIJO TUVE TANTO MIEDO!  
  
Sirius lloró en el hombro de su ahijado un rato, mientras lo mantenía apretado en un abrazo de oso. Harry, aunque apenas podía respirar, se sintió aliviado. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que Sirius pareció recuperarse del susto inicial y se puso serio. Soltó a Harry y lo quedó mirando.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE SEMEJANTE LOCURA, HARRY? -le gritó Sirius. Harry no logró articular palabra. Ese tono le recordaba al del vociferador que Ron había recibido en segundo año. Miró el piso, incómodo.  
  
-¡RESPÓNDEME!  
  
Harry abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió por ella. De pronto no aguantó más y se puso a llorar. Se sintió como un estúpido. Como le hubiera gustado desaparecer.  
  
-Sirius, cálmate -dijo Remus interviniendo por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Estaba tan enojado con Harry como él, pero comenzaba a inquietarse del comportamiento de su amigo. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar? Sirius era preocupántemente impulsivo, y ya en el pasado había demostrado no medir siempre las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
-¡Ya te voy a dar yo motivos para llorar! Eso es lo que te hace falta... -continuó el brujo sin hacerle caso a Remus. Harry, asustado, se movió para alejarse. Pero no pudo alejarse más de un metro porque su padrino lo agarró de un brazo.  
  
Harry trató de soltarse, y si alguna vez deseó seriamente morirse fue en ese momento. Un golpe en su trasero lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
-Te tienes que cuidar. Ya te vas a acordar cada vez que te sientes, cuando acabe contigo! ¡Piensa en como llorarían tus padres, que dieron su vida para salvar la tuya! ¿Acaso no pensaste en ellos? -le dijo Sirius, golpeándolo nuevamente.  
  
Al escuchar eso último, Harry sintió como si le hubieran pateado el corazón. Lloró con más fuerza.  
  
-¡BASTA SIRIUS! -le gritó Remus acercándose, decidido. Al ver llorar de ese modo a Harry, se asustó verdaderamente de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Aparentemente, Snape pensó lo mismo.  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Antes de que lograra hacer nada, Sirius cayó al piso con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, inmóvil. Miró con odio a Snape, que había sido el que había lanzado el hechizo de inmovilización.  
  
Harry mientras tanto se encontraba parado, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo, menos fuerte que su padrino, y lo obligaba a moverse. Era Snape.  
  
-Baja y quédate con Draco -le dijo mientras lo obligaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta trampa. La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de Remus, y finalmente logró decir algo.  
  
-Lo siento, Remus -murmuró-. De verdad lo siento mucho.  
  
Remus sintió que el enojo desaparecía. Lo que necesitaba ese chico era cariño...  
  
-Está bien -le dijo con una débil sonrisa-. Ya podrán hablar cuando tu padrino se calme un poco. Ahora mejor ándate.  
  
Snape lo llevó hasta la puerta trampa, y lo obligó a bajar. Cuando hubo desaparecido, lanzó el hechizo de insonorización por enésima vez ese día. Demonios, que cansado se encontraba. Deseaba tener un poco de paz. Por qué, se preguntaba, tenía que pasar por todo esto, SI NI SIQUIERA TENIA HIJOS. Albus estaba abusando.  
  
Miró a los dos brujos que se encontraban en SU sala. Y precisamente ESOS dos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ÉL, teniendo que defender al hijo de JAMES POTTER nada menos, y del idiota de SIRIUS BLACK, que además, para colmo de males, venía a ser su hermano... Había pensado por un momento que Black podría ayudarlo con el problema de Potter. Pero ahora eso parecía imposible. Si dejaba a Potter con Black, el chico podía terminar en San Mungo por lesiones (No era verdad, Sirius jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Harry. Pero eso Snape no podía saberlo). Suspiró. Tendría que continuar haciéndose cargo él. Tomó aire, y lo soltó lentamente. Mientras antes los despachara, más pronto tendría un poco de tranquilidad.  
  
-Lupin, será mejor que te lleves a Black y que vuelvan otro día si quieren hablar con Potter -le dijo simplemente.  
  
-Si, creo que será lo mejor. Pero antes me gustaría que me explicaras mejor lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo es eso de que Harry trató de suicidarse?  
  
~ * ~  
  
Draco quedó mirando a Harry, mientras bajaba por la escalera. Estaba llorando. Y no era para menos, a juzgar por el griterío que acababa de oír.  
  
Harry se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda a Draco. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho en esa misma cama, hace algunas horas, comenzó a perseguirlo. Una muestra de lo angustiado que estaba, era que hubiera querido cerrar los ojos, y encontrarse de vuelta en Privet Drive. Incluso sus horribles tíos le parecían preferibles a su padrino.  
  
-¿Quieres un caramelo? -le preguntó Draco tímidamente, acercándole la caja de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott-. Mira, estoy casi seguro de que esta verde es de manzana -dijo riendo, mientras apuntaba un dulce de la caja-, aunque con estas uno nunca puede estar seguro. ¡A lo mejor es de sapo! -agregó para tratar de que se riera, y olvidara un poco los problemas.  
  
-No quiero nada, Draco.  
  
-¿Y una rana de chocolate? -ofreció el otro.  
  
-No. Déjame en paz.  
  
Draco suspiró. Harry estaba con el disco rayado, y no era para menos. Probablemente se tardaría un tiempo en volver a la normalidad. De pronto vio el spray sobresaliendo de su mochila, sobre la cama. ¿Tal vez...? Bueno, nada perdía con probar. Las cosas no podían estar peor de todos modos. Tomó el spray, lo agitó como había visto hacer a la vendedora de Honeydukes, y comenzó a hacer llover gotitas sobre Harry.  
  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO -le gritó Harry tratando de quitarle el tarro. Pero Draco fue más rápido, y se alejó corriendo. Echó un poco de spray en el aire, y abrió la boca. Saboreó, y se rió.  
  
-¡Naranja, Potter! -le dijo riendo, y consultó la tabla impresa en la lata- . Para tu información, en esta mazmorra hacen 11ºC, tal vez 12ºC. ¿Qué frío no te parece?  
  
Harry quedó mirando a Draco, diciendo incoherencias y con la cara cubierta de puntitos naranjas. Lo único que le faltaba, ahora que quería estar en paz.  
  
-Vete al diablo, Malfoy -le dijo fastidiado, mientras se volvía a acostar y le daba la espalda.  
  
Draco lo miró, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo había vuelto a llamar Malfoy.  
  
-Como prefieras, Potter -murmuró. Si Harry no quería ser más su amigo, él no iba a obligarlo. Aunque esperaba que se le pasara dentro de algunos días. Se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda a la de Harry.  
  
Harry no respondió. Si lo hubiera hecho, Draco se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape cerró la puerta y respiró aliviado. Había estado más de una hora tratando de hacer a Black entrar en razón, junto con Lupin. Pero el padrino de Harry se negaba escuchar razones. Sólo quería convencer a Potter, a su manera, de que no volviera a intentarlo.  
  
Finalmente (después de una acalorada discusión), Sirius había aceptado volver otro día a hablar con su ahijado. Remus le había hecho ver que, si actuaba ahora preso de la rabia, haría algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Finalmente habían convenido que Snape lo castigaría, y Sirius consideró que eso sería suficiente. Estaba seguro de que si había alguien que no sería blando con Harry, ese sería Snape.  
  
Tanto para Remus como para Snape había sido un alivio ver que Sirius se calmaba, y renunciaba a que le trajeran a su ahijado.  
  
Cerró los ojos un momento, y se sentó en el sillón, frente a la chimenea. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Temía que Potter intentara otra cosa, pero no podía estar todo el día encima de él, vigilándolo. Eso era imposible. ¿Y si Malfoy le ayudara? Descartó la idea... Malfoy era solo un chico. Era demasiada responsabilidad para él. Tal vez lo podría vigilar un rato, pero nunca relevarlo por ocho horas, mientras dormía. Y después de la experiencia de ese día, no pensaba volver a confiar en Potter. Albus no le había respondido, debía encontrarse lejos. Sirius, ni hablar. ¿Lupin? Era una posibilidad. Aunque la idea de tener que ver al hombre lobo todos los días le resultaba insoportable, aún si Lupin aceptara... También podía hablar con Minerva. Esa era una alternativa factible, pero, ¿estaría Minerva disponible todos los días? Bueno, aunque no era el trabajo de ellos, siempre quedaban los elfos domésticos. Ellos siempre estaban deseosos de ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Y si les decía que lo despertaran si ocurría algo, ellos lo harían. Y si les decía que no lo perdieran de vista, ellos -literalmente-, no le sacarían los ojos de encima. Snape abrió los ojos y miró el fuego. Se lo pediría a Dobby y a Winky, eso haría.  
  
Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta trampa. Esa noche lo vigilaría él mismo. Total, se había despertado a las cinco de la tarde. Y en la mañana pediría el relevo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape se quedó mirando a los chicos, cada uno en su cama. Draco dormía, con su gato a los pies de la cama. Mañana tendría que hablar con él sobre eso. Harry se encontraba tirado sobre la cama, con la vista perdida en el lado opuesto. Ni siquiera se había movido al oírlo bajar. Se acercó, y se sentó en su cama.  
  
-Potter. No podrás conciliar el sueño por al menos un día entero.  
  
-¿Se fue mi padrino? -preguntó Harry sin mirarlo ni prestar atención a lo que acababa de decirle.  
  
-Si. Finalmente se calmó y se fue. Pero volverá en unos días -le respondió Snape. Esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que Harry no decía nada continuó-. Estuve con Voldemort. Todo lo que te ocurrió lo planificó él.  
  
Snape esperó alguna reacción, pero Harry continuaba mirando obstinadamente para el otro lado.  
  
-Necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó. Sino no te puedo ayudar.  
  
-¿Y para qué va a querer usted ayudarme? -se burló Harry. La sola idea de Snape tratando de comprenderlo le resultaba absurda.  
  
-Porque soy el encargado de cuidarte.  
  
-Pues vaya a "cumplir son su deber" a otra parte. No pienso tratar de matarme esta noche -se burló Harry.  
  
Snape se paró, y caminó hacia el baúl. Harry miró de reojo, y vio como lo abría y sacaba la capa de su padre y la escoba.  
  
-¡Saque sus manos de la capa de mi padre! -le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama. En ese instante vio su varita, que estaba en la mesita al lado de Draco. Estiró la mano para tomarla, pero Snape fue más rápido. Y de un "Accio" la tenía en la mano.  
  
-Esta también me la llevo. Y si quieres volver a ver tus cosas, será mejor que subas. Te espero Potter -dijo Snape subiendo la escalera, llevándose la capa, la varita, y la Saeta de Fuego.  
  
~ * ~ 


	32. Explicaciones y Arrepentimientos

Disclaimer habitual. ¡¡¡Gracias a Francia, por su ayuda!!!  
  
¡Gracias también a todos los que me dejaron comentarios! No puedo contestar los reviews, por ahora, ya que no tengo internet en mi casa. Y no sé cuando vuelva a tenerlo :-( De hecho, voy saliendo para un cybercafé, o algo así, para poder subir esto.  
  
Modifiqué el capítulo anterior, para hacer la reacción de Sirius menos "femenina" (y más cariñosa también). Espero que les guste, o al menos no les moleste.  
  
***************************************  
  
Capítulo 32 Explicaciones y Arrepentimientos  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry se quedó contemplando por unos segundos la escalera vacía, sin tomar una decisión. No quería hablar con Snape. Ni con Draco, ni con nadie. Si hubiese existido la alternativa "dejar de existir" hubiese escogido esa. O, al menos, le hubiese encantado desaparecer. ¡Ahora ni siquiera tenía la capa de invisibilidad de su padre! Había sido un estúpido, debió haberla usado para esconderse antes de que Snape hubiese bajado y se la hubiese llevado. Pero ahora ya no podía. No tenía la capa, ni tenía varita, ni su escoba. Estaba con Snape, que no debía estar esperándolo con una fiesta, allá arriba en la sala. Aunque se había portado amable al bajar. Y lo había defendido de Sirius.  
  
Harry pensó con miedo que ya no contaba con su padrino. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca habría imaginado que Sirius le pegaría. No había sido ni mucho, ni le había dolido tanto (en realidad ya no le dolía), pero si no hubiese sido por Remus y Snape... Harry tragó saliva. Debía pensarlo dos veces antes de irse a vivir con él. Mal que mal, los Dursley no lo habían golpeado nunca. Aunque tampoco lo querían. En realidad, le hubiese gustado cerrar los ojos, y encontrarse al La Madriguera, en los brazos de la señora Weasley.  
  
Pensar en la señora Weasley le hizo a Harry recordar a su madre, y sus sueños. Sintió como una puntada en el corazón. ¿Habían sido sus sueños una mentira? Snape había dicho que Voldemort lo había planeado todo. ¿Sabía Snape todo lo que le había pasado? Aparentemente no, ya que quería que se lo contara. Suspiró. Mejor subía, ya había sacado demasiado a Snape de quicio por un día. Y necesitaba que le devolviera sus cosas.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Remus caminaba en silencio, con un cabizbajo perro negro a su lado. Remus sacó su varita, y tocó un poste de madera que había al borde del camino. Al instante apareció un portal, y ambos lo atravesaron. Luego de unos segundos, se volvió a transformar en un vulgar poste de madera.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Quieres conversar? -le preguntó Remus mientras llenaba una tetera con agua.  
  
-Me siento mal -respondió Sirius, luego de transformarse en hombre nuevamente y de echarse en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina-. No entiendo por qué lo hizo. No logro entenderlo. Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza.  
  
Remus suspiró, y luego de tocar la tetera con su varita y de que soltara el hervor comenzó a preparar té.  
  
-Algo le tiene que estar pasando, Sirius. Pero no puedes ir y comenzar a golpearlo, sin saber lo que de verdad le pasó.  
  
-¿Y cómo ese inútil de Snape permitió que lo hiciera?  
  
-No debe haber podido impedirlo.  
  
-¡Pero era su responsabilidad cuidarlo! -reclamó Sirius golpeando la mesa con un puño.  
  
-Y estoy seguro que lo cuida. Pero no podía adivinar que Harry trataría de matarse. Nadie se lo imaginaba. Además, por lo que entendí, fue todo planeado por Voldemort.  
  
-No comprendí qué fue lo que Voldemort hizo.  
  
-Snape tampoco lo comprende bien -comenzó a explicar Remus mientras dejaba las tazas en la mesa-. Solo sabe que Harry, de algún modo, consiguió la fórmula de una poción que lo mataría. Y que Voldemort esperaba que la preparara y se la tomara. Como actuó, eso es un misterio, aunque tiene algo que ver con el exceso de sueño que Harry estaba experimentando. Espera a que hable con Harry. Ya nos lo contará.  
  
Sirius se miró las manos, incómodo.  
  
-¿Crees que se me pasó la mano?  
  
-Si, lo creo -le respondió Remus, serio.  
  
-¿Tu crees que Snape...?  
  
-Espero de todo corazón que no te haga caso -murmuró Remus. Tomó té. De hecho, aunque no lo dijo, supuso que así sería. Snape podía ser muy desagradable, pero no violento ni impulsivo como Sirius.  
  
-Quiero volver a verlo mañana -murmuró Sirius-. No quiero que mi niño se quede con esa impresión de mi.  
  
-Vas a tener que esforzarte en controlar tu carácter entonces. Va a ser difícil que lo olvide.  
  
-¡Si no fue para tanto! -exclamó Sirius enojado.  
  
-¡Porque Snape intervino a tiempo!  
  
-¡No iba a matarlo Remus!  
  
Remus lo quedó mirando. Su amigo JAMÁS mataría al hijo de James y Lily. No necesitaba decirlo. Pero cuando vio llorar a Harry de ese modo...  
  
-De verdad que no -murmuró desalentado Sirius-. Es sólo que pensé... pensé...  
  
-¿Qué si le pegabas no volvería a intentarlo? -preguntó Remus-. Creo que sólo hubieras logrado que se esmerara más al próximo intento. Temiendo que, si quedaba vivo, tendría que vérselas contigo.  
  
-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Sirius inseguro, al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Qué hago lunático? -comenzó a llorar Sirius-. Me gustaría tanto estar con él. Y tengo tanto miedo a que le ocurra algo. ¡No podría soportarlo si algo le pasara!  
  
-Habla con él. Pregúntale, sin alterarte, lo que le pasa.  
  
-Si se lo pregunté. ¡Tu me viste!  
  
-¿Pero de qué forma, Sirius? ¡Harry estaba bloqueado! ¿Cómo querías que te respondiera, si lo único que veía era a su padrino enojado?  
  
-¿La embarré?  
  
Remus suspiró.  
  
-Si, creo que la embarraste, amigo.  
  
-Mañana lo iré a ver.  
  
-Eso.  
  
-¿Y qué le digo?  
  
-Que lo quieres. Que no estás enojado con él. Que estas preocupado.  
  
-Eso, y que puede confiar en mi.  
  
-Bueno... Eso, a lo mejor, se lo vas a tener que volver a demostrar. Pero, sobre todo, mantén la calma. No te alteres.  
  
-Bueno.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Me gustaría. ¿Podrás?  
  
-Tendremos que dejar la misión por unas horas. Pero creo que Dumbledore lo entenderá.  
  
-¿Adonde estará? -preguntó Sirius pensativo recordando al anciano.  
  
-Por lo que Snape dijo, o está muy lejos, o está protegido contra las lechuzas...  
  
-Es extraño.  
  
-Si, lo es -respondió Remus mirando al vacío, con la taza humeando en la mano.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape miraba el fuego, sentado en el sillón de la sala. Esperaba no tener que bajar a buscar a Potter. No estaba todavía muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Nadie nunca lo había preparado para eso. Tenia que convencerlo para que le dijera todo. Y para que comiera. Y para que no volviera a intentar algo como ese día. Y para que, al menor indicio de algo raro, hablara en vez de tomar decisiones por su cuenta. En resumen: convencerlo de que dejara de comportarse como un cabeza de chorlito. Difícil, siendo hijo de ese cabeza de chorlito de James Potter.  
  
Por otra parte, tenía que tomar alguna medida. Se lo había advertido a Potter, a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Y por otra parte, estaba Sirius, y la promesa que le había hecho para que por fin aceptara irse. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber encontrado otro modo de convencerlo.  
  
Si castigaba a Potter, menos querría hablar con él. Si no lo hacía, Potter ya no le creería ninguna amenaza, y haría lo que se le diera la gana. Y si no cumplía con lo de Black... el hombre se iba a enojar y la agarraría de nuevo con su ahijado. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? ¿Y en que estaba Potter que no subía?  
  
Snape miró las cosas de Potter que había traído con él, al subir. ¿Debía devolvérselas? Sería una forma de acercamiento al chico, no había duda. Pero, por otra parte, eran herramientas peligrosas en manos de un suicida. No, pensándolo bien, mejor las dejaba bien guardadas hasta que ya no estuviera a cargo suyo. Se decidió, y las fue a guardar a su sala de trabajo, en un lugar muy secreto que sólo él conocía. Y la varita... tampoco estaría segura con Draco. Harry podría burlarlo y recuperarla. Y sabe Dios qué podría intentar. La guardó con lo demás y volvió a la sala. Potter todavía no subía. Se sentó. Esperaría cinco minutos más, y si el chico no subía, bajaría a buscarlo. Ya que ninguno de los dos iba a dormir, sería un buen momento para hablar.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry levantó la alfombra y asomó la cabeza. Snape se encontraba sentado, mirando el fuego. Parecía tranquilo, por lo que terminó de entrar.  
  
-Veo que te decidiste, Potter -le dijo Snape, tratando de parecer amable-. Es una suerte, ya que en un par de minutos te iba a bajar a buscar.  
  
-¿Qué quiere? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Siéntate -le dijo Snape indicando el otro extremo del sillón.  
  
Harry se sentó en silencio.  
  
-Cuéntame todo desde el principio -le dijo Snape.  
  
-¿Para qué me pregunta si ya lo sabe? -respondió Harry de mal modo.  
  
-Mira, Potter -le dijo Snape dejando de mirar el fuego y mirándolo a la cara-. Te propongo un trato: cuéntame todo esta noche, y olvido lo que le prometí a tu padrino.  
  
Harry lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué le podría haber prometido Snape a Sirius, si ambos se odiaban a muerte?  
  
-¿Qué le prometio? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Algo así como hechizar tu escoba para que persiga tu trasero por algunos instantes -respondió Snape. Harry lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.  
  
-¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO! -le gritó Harry-. NO TIENE DERECHO.  
  
Harry ya no sabía si correr por su vida. ¿Sería Snape capaz? No quería averiguarlo. ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban? A Snape debía hacerle mucha gracia todo eso. Siempre había querido desquitarse.  
  
-Contrariamente a lo que puedas estar pensando, Potter, no quiero hacerlo. Y si te sientas y me cuentas todo, ese asunto muere aquí -le dijo con voz tranquila. Harry lo quedó mirando, inseguro.  
  
-Te lo prometo -agregó Snape indicando el otro extremo del sillón. Esperaba que Potter se sentara y hablara. Deseaba, francamente, que el asunto terminara ahí. Y al diablo con lo que Black pensara. Respiró aliviado cuando vio que el chico se sentaba.  
  
-¿Qué quiere saber? -preguntó Harry.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dumbledore cerró los ojos cansado.  
  
-Bueno, profesor Dumbledore -exclamó Hagrid-. ¿Va a querer pasar esta noche aquí?  
  
-No, Hagrid. Creo que será mejor que regrese. Severus me ha enviado ya dos lechuzas. Si no fuera por lo vital de esta reunión, ya habría partido.  
  
-Pero no ha servido de mucho -respondió Hagrid con voz triste.  
  
-No te culpes Hagrid. Lo que tenga que ser, será. De todos modos prefiero que te quedes aquí. Me gustaría que si toman cualquier decisión, me lo hagas saber.  
  
-No sé si voy a ser bienvenido ahora que ya han tomado partido... -respondió Hagrid inseguro.  
  
-No han tomado partido todavía. Solo han expresado su desinterés por lo que ocurra fuera de los límites de su comunidad.  
  
-¿Y no es lo mismo? -exclamó Hagrid.  
  
-No Hagrid. No lo es. Y por eso quiero que te quedes.  
  
-Como usted diga, profesor Dumbledore -respondió Hagrid, no muy convencido.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry se miró las manos sin saber qué mas decir. Finalmente le había contado todo a Snape. Los sueños que había tenido, la forma en que había conseguido recordar la fórmula, incluso había terminado confesando el modo como consiguió sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba de su despacho. Snape, para su gran alivio ,casi no lo había interrumpido. Y tampoco parecía querer matarlo, como había temido al principio.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que todo eso no fue más que un plan de Voldemort, verdad? -le preguntó Snape al ver que llevaba varios segundos callado, y no parecía querer decir nada más.  
  
-Si -respondió Harry, triste. Le costaba aceptar que sus padres no se hubieran comunicado con él en realidad-. ¿Cómo hizo Voldemort para inventar todo eso? ¡Parecía tan real!  
  
Snape contempló al chico, que tenía los ojos rojos. Y no era para menos.  
  
-No lo inventó. Utilizó tus propios recuerdos. Volviste a vivir momentos felices que no recordabas. No en forma consciente al menos. Y manipuló las imágenes mentales de tus padres para hablarte a través de ellos. Es magia oscura muy avanzada, Potter.  
  
-Tengo tantos deseos de verlos... -comentó Harry con un suspiro. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y enfrente de quién lo acababa de decir. Se sintió incómodo.  
  
-Es normal -comentó Snape simplemente-. Pero no los vas a encontrar matándote.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe? -preguntó Harry. ¿Qué sabía Snape, si él estaba vivo?  
  
-¿Acaso los encontraste, cuando estuviste al borde de la muerte?  
  
Harry recordó la penumbra, y el sentimiento de confusión. Ellos no estaban ahí. ¿Cuánto había durado? Solo unas horas. Y sin embargo, en el momento, parecieron toda una vida.  
  
-No -confesó finalmente, aunque se preguntó si los habría visto finalmente de haber muerto.  
  
-De todos modos ellos no habrían querido que te mataras -agregó Snape-. Nunca te hubieran pedido eso. Dieron su vida tratando se salvar la tuya.  
  
'Usted también', pensó Harry. De pronto se sintió culpable.  
  
-Hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, Potter -agregó Snape-. Y tu padrino también.  
  
-Ni me lo recuerde -murmuró Harry, recordando lo sucedido hace algunas horas.  
  
-A Black le importas mucho, Potter. Tiene mucho miedo de que te pase algo. No apruebo su actitud, pero tampoco lo culpo.  
  
-¿Y por qué entonces le prometió a Sirius... eso? -respondió Harry visiblemente incómodo. Snape no le iba a venir con cuentos. Sirius había querido golpearlo, y aunque Snape lo hubiese salvado, igual se había propuesto para reemplazarlo.  
  
-Para que aceptara irse sin hacerte nada, Potter. Estaba demasiado alterado.  
  
Harry no dijo nada, pero internamente comenzaba a estarle agradecido.  
  
-¿Pero ya no lo va a hacer, verdad? -preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-No. Cumpliste tu parte, y yo cumpliré la mía.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Snape sonrió, por primera vez en la noche.  
  
-Pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil, Potter -comentó con algo de burla-. Te dije que si hacías alguna tontería mientras dormía, te arrepentirías. Y me parece que lo que hiciste fue una gran tontería.  
  
-¿Y qué me va a hacer? -preguntó Harry inseguro.  
  
-¿Yo? ¡Nada! -exclamó Snape, divertido por la cara del chico-. Pero mañana vas a limpiar la pajarera. Sin magia.  
  
-Bueno -respondió Harry, visiblemente aliviado. Limpiar la pajarera no era agradable. Pero al lado de la furia de su padrino, era mil veces mejor.  
  
-Y pasado, quitarás todo el polvo de los armarios de mi despacho -agregó Snape.  
  
-Ah -respondió Harry. Serían dos largos días...  
  
-Y de ahí, puedes terminar con la bodega de fotografías... -agregó Snape. Harry lo miró con desagrado.  
  
-¿Para eso... me va a devolver mi varita verdad?  
  
-No, Potter. No te voy a devolver tus cosas todavía.  
  
-¿Cuándo lo va a hacer? -preguntó Harry cruzando los dedos.  
  
-Cuando dejes de estar a cargo mío.  
  
Harry contempló el fuego unos segundos.  
  
-¿Y cuando será eso?  
  
-No lo sé. Pero no puede ser mucho más de 10 días. Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre, y estamos a 20.  
  
-No voy a poder terminar con todas esas fotos sin hacer magia -comentó Harry, esperando convencerlo de que le devolviera al menos la varita.  
  
-No espero que lo hagas.  
  
-¿Y mi escoba? Recuerde que debo hacer ejercicio -comentó Harry, al ver que ya no había caso con la varita.  
  
-Harás ejercicio mientras trabajas, Potter -comentó Snape, con una ligera burla-. Y si sientes que te falta ejercicio, siempre puedo pedirles a los elfos que...  
  
-No, no se moleste -lo interrumpió Harry.  
  
Snape lo miró, y se rió internamente.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando no voy a poder dormir? -preguntó Harry después de algunos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
  
-No estoy completamente seguro, pero normalmente deberías poder dormir la próxima noche.  
  
-¿Y no me puede dar algo para poder dormir también esta? -preguntó Harry, no deseando pasar el resto de la noche a mirar el fuego en la sala, con sólo Snape por compañía.  
  
-No. Alteraría la acción del antídoto. El veneno que te tomaste todavía está activo, ¿sabías?  
  
-No -respondió Harry con un escalofrío.  
  
-Entre ese, el antídoto, y la poción para las quemaduras, ya tienes suficiente carga por un día. Lo que me recuerda que tienes que comer algo -agregó Snape pensativo-. O en las próximas horas te vas a revolcar del dolor de estómago, y por mucha lástima que me des no te voy a poder dar nada.  
  
-¿A esta hora? -preguntó Harry extrañado-. Los elfos deben estar durmiendo hace rato.  
  
-Probablemente -comentó Snape-. Pero veremos qué encontramos.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sirius se daba vuelta en la cama. No conseguía dormir. Tenía deseos de ir al cuarto de Remus, y despertarlo. Pero su amigo estaba cansado. No podía hacer eso.  
  
Con un gesto de su varita las luces de su cuarto se prendieron. ¿Cómo había podido tratar a Harry de ese modo? Deseó poder volver atrás, y cambiar las cosas.  
  
-Mi niño... -murmuró triste.  
  
Apuntó mecánicamente la varita a su mano y realizó el hechizo, como tantas otras veces. Miró las líneas que se formaban, y quedó atónito. ¿Qué demonios hacía Harry caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts en medio de la noche? Miró la hora. ¡Si eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Acaso... ? Su corazón dio un salto.  
  
Por desgracia su mapa sólo mostraba a Harry, por lo que no podía saber dónde estaba Snape. Pero a lo mejor el brujo se encontraba durmiendo, a pata suelta, mientras su ahijado deambulaba por los corredores del solitario castillo, vaya Dios a saber con qué intenciones.  
  
Sirius no la pensó dos veces, y corrió a la habitación de Remus.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dumbledore bostezó, luego de aparecerse a algunos metros de la reja de Hogwarts. Era tarde, y lo que más deseaba era una taza de chocolate, y su cama. Pero no había tiempo. Lo primero era ver qué era lo que tenía tan preocupado a Severus, que le había enviado dos lechuzas con sólo 24 horas de separación. Caminó rápidamente, se sentía muy cansado como para correr. La reunión con los gigantes había sido eterna, y agotadora.  
  
Recorrió así el camino a las mazmorras, entre la inquietud y el agotamiento. El enano lo saludó apenas lo vio, permitiéndole el paso.  
  
-El amo salió, pero puede esperarlo -comentó cortésmente.  
  
-¿Salió? ¿Adonde? -preguntó el brujo preocupado. El enano miró hacia ambos lados, como para verificar que nadie más podía oírlo.  
  
-Creo que fue a la cocina -murmuró el enano divertido.  
  
-Ah -respondió Dumbledore extrañado. No era muy de Severus eso de los antojos nocturnos, por más que había tratado de convencerlo. De pronto recordó el motivo de su visita-. ¿Y cómo está Harry?  
  
-No sé -respondió el enano-. Pero recién, cuando salieron rumbo a la cocina, parecía bien.  
  
-¿Severus y Harry fueron juntos a la cocina, de noche? -preguntó Dumbledore, extrañado a más no poder. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Y según el enano ambos parecían perfectamente bien. ¿Qué significaban entonces las lechuzas que el brujo le había enviado? Decidió mejor subir a la cocina a averiguarlo por si mismo.  
  
-Si, le respondió el enano (al que le gustaba mucho hablar con Dumbledore). ¡Ha habido mucho jaleo! Vinieron el profesor Lupin y otro brujo. Y el chico Malfoy está de vuelta.  
  
-¿Draco Malfoy está aquí? -preguntó Dumbledore todavía más extrañado, y preocupado. ¿Por qué Laure no le había avisado?  
  
-Si, llegó hoy -se apresuró en informar el enano.  
  
-¿Y sabes por qué vinieron el profesor Lupin y el otro brujo?  
  
-Creo que por todo el atado del chico Potter, cuando parecía muerto -respondió el enano, mientras Dumbledore se ponía pálido, buscando apoyo en el muro-. Amanda también estuvo aquí, ayudándole a mi amo. Llegó sola, por la tarde, reclamando que quería ver a su amigo Harry Potter, porque algo le pasaba. Al principio no le creí...  
  
-¿Amandita? ¿La sobrinita Minerva? -preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Llegó sola?  
  
-Por lo que entendí, si -respondió el enano.  
  
-¿Y Minerva?  
  
-No sé. Ella no ha venido por aquí hoy.  
  
-¿Y dices que Potter parecía muerto?  
  
-Si, señor Director. Aunque saltaba con cara de loco cada vez que la niña Amanda lo quemaba con la varita.  
  
El director en cuestión se agarró la cabeza, tratando de imaginar qué es lo que había ocurrido en el castillo.  
  
-Mejor voy a ir a la cocina -comentó encaminándose hacia dicho lugar.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¿Y no viste hacia dónde se dirigía? -preguntó el hombre lobo mientras se vestía con algunos movimientos de su varita para ir más rápido.  
  
-No -respondió Sirius con la cabeza en otra parte.  
  
-¿Y qué estás esperando? -preguntó Remus-. ¡Vuelve a mirar!  
  
Sirius volvió a la realidad, efectuó nuevamente el hechizo. Miró por unos segundos, sin reconocer el lugar.  
  
-Esa es la cocina, Sirius -comentó Remus, que se había parado a su lado para poder mirar.  
  
-¿Y qué hace Harry en la cocina a esta hora?  
  
-¿Tal vez tiene hambre, y fue a buscar algo para comer? -propuso Remus. De pronto Sirius abrió grandes los ojos.  
  
-¿Y si estuviera buscando un cuchillo para...? ¡O NO, LUNÁTICO! ¡VÁMONOS YA!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry se comió sin reclamar el gran pedazo de tarta de calabaza que tenía enfrente, aunque no tenía nada de hambre. Todavía le quedaba el vaso de leche y una manzana. ¿Cómo esperaba Snape que quisiera comer manzana, a esa hora de la noche? Miró de reojo al brujo, que se encontraba mirando unos grabados con recetas e ingredientes exóticos que había en las paredes. Disimuladamente escondió la manzana junto a un montón de cacharros que habían en la mesa de al lado.  
  
-Ya te vi, Potter -murmuró el brujo sin darse vuelta. Harry suspiró. Se tomó rápidamente la leche que le quedaba.  
  
-No quiero la manzana. Pero ya acabé con el resto.  
  
-¿No te gustan las manzanas, Potter?  
  
-Si, pero no a altas horas de la madrugada.  
  
-Está bien, puedes dejar la manzana si quieres.  
  
En ese momento entró Albus Dumbledore en la cocina, y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Ellos, extrañados de ver aparecer a alguien (¡y a Dumbledore precisamente!), y el anciano, extrañado de ver a Snape junto a un Harry que parecía perfectamente bien. Se acercó.  
  
-Buenas noches a ambos. Vine en cuanto me fue posible ¿Qué ocurre Severus?  
  
Harry bajó la vista. ¿Se tendría que enterar todo el mundo de lo que le había ocurrido?  
  
-Siéntese, por favor -le indicó Snape. Ambos brujos se sentaron en la misma mesa que Harry.  
  
-¿Y? -preguntó el anciano.  
  
-Voldemort trató de perjudicar al señor Potter nuevamente, Director, empujándolo a... terminar con su vida.  
  
Harry miró incómodo el suelo, entre sus rodillas. Ya estaba bien, y fuera de peligro. ¿Tenía que decírselo a Dumbledore? El susodicho suspiró, cansado.  
  
-¿Pero cómo... ?  
  
-A través de sus sueños. Lo convenció de que si se suicidaba, con una poción que le dio, vería a sus padres y estaría con ellos para siempre.  
  
-¿Y Harry le hizo caso? -preguntó alarmado el anciano, paseando su mirada entre ambos.  
  
-Si. Pero la sobrina de la profesora McGonagall tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurría, y llegó a tiempo para que encontráramos al señor Potter, y pudiéramos salvarlo. Ahora ya está fuera de peligro de muerte. Y estoy tratando de convencerlo de que coma, para que se libre del dolor de estómago que le van a producir las pociones que se ha tomado hoy.  
  
-¿Comiste Harry?  
  
-Si profesor -respondió Harry.  
  
-¿Y dices, Severus, que ya está todo bien? -preguntó Dumbledore volviendo la atención a Snape.  
  
-Si te refieres al peligro de muerte Albus, si -contestó Snape volviendo al modo menos formal de hablar que tenía normalmente con Dumbledore.  
  
-Entonces propongo que celebremos eso con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente. Estoy agotado y me muero por uno -propuso.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron al castillo, se dirigieron directamente a la cocina. Cuando Sirius entró, corriendo y agitado, los tres presentes se quedaron mirándolo, sorprendidos. Harry, pasados los primeros segundos de estupor, se paró y miró alrededor pensando cual sería la mejor vía de escape. No se suponía que su padrino volvería tan pronto. Y por la cara que traía, no venía en una visita de cortesía. Snape también malinterpretó su cara, ya que también se puso de pie y sacó su varita.  
  
Al ver eso, Sirius se detuvo en seco. Remus llegó detrás de él, y se quedó contemplando la escena, mientras recobraba el aliento.  
  
-¿E... E... E... Estás bien, Harry? -preguntó Sirius tímidamente.  
  
Harry y Snape se miraron. ¿De qué diablos hablaba?  
  
-Vi que te dirigías a la cocina, y tuve miedo... temí que tú... -continuó explicando Sirius, sintiéndose incómodo. Harry de pronto recordó el anillo, y comprendió.  
  
-¿Creíste que lo intentaría de nuevo? -preguntó en un murmuro, mirando para otra parte. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Caminó hacia su ahijado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Harry retrocedía.  
  
-Harry, no te voy a hacer nada -explicó Sirius, visiblemente incómodo.  
  
-Creo que ustedes dos necesitan conversar -intervino Dumbledore poniéndose de pie-. Remus, sírvete una taza de chocolate y acompáñame a mi despacho, que hay novedades que necesito contarte. Severus, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir tú también.  
  
Los dos brujos comprendieron la indirecta y salieron detrás de Dumbledore. Harry los miró irse, asustado. No tenía ganas de quedarse a solas con su padrino. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Harry y Sirius se quedaron mirando.  
  
-Harry, siento tanto lo que ocurrió hace unas horas. Estaba como loco, perdóname -comenzó a explicar Sirius.  
  
-¿Ya no estás enojado? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, mi niño. Pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que te pueda pasar.  
  
-No voy a matarme de nuevo -murmuró Harry mirándose los pies.  
  
Sirius comenzó a acercarse. Harry sintió el impulso de alejarse, pero se obligó a quedarse donde mismo. Suspiró aliviado cuando su padrino simplemente se sentó en la mesa, al lado de él. Se sentó también. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabiendo muy bien qué decir.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Sirius finalmente.  
  
Harry suspiró, se esperaba algo así. Respiró profundo, y comenzó a contar todo desde el principio, por segunda vez esa noche.  
  
~ * ~ 


	33. Descubriendo Cosas

****

Disclaimer de siempre, y gracias a **Francia** que, como siempre, me _beta - leyó_ esto ^_^

Respuestas a reviews al final.

Capítulo 33 Descubriendo cosas

Sirius suspiró, y abrazó a su ahijado. Lo que le había pasado era terrible, con razón estaba confundido. Recordó a sus amigos, Lily y James, mientras Harry lloraba en su hombro. La maldad de Voldemort no tenía límites. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar de ese modo los recuerdos de un huérfano? Esperaba vivir lo suficiente para ver a ese maldito pagar por todos sus crímenes.

–Ya, mi niño, –comenzó a consolarlo, mientras le hacía cariño en el pelo. Sonrió: sin ley, igual que el de su padre. James... Como lo había extrañado todos esos años.

Harry continuaba llorando. Se sentía muy confortable en los brazos de su padrino, mientras sentía el cariño en su cabeza. Le hubiera gustado sentirse así más seguido.

–¿Sirius? –murmuró Harry sin moverse.

–¿Qué pasa, mi niño? –preguntó Sirius.

–Prométeme que no vas a volver a alterarte como hoy.

Sirius se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

–Te lo prometo –dijo finalmente–. Pero tú también me tienes que prometer algo a cambio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Que no volverás a intentar nada como lo de hoy! Y que vas a evitar cualquier situación de peligro.

–Te puedo prometer lo primero. Pero no lo segundo. Muchas veces he TENIDO que correr riesgos. No he podido evitarlo, Sirius. Tú lo sabes.

–Si, lo sé. Pero quiero que me prometas que lo evitarás siempre que puedas. Lo que quiero es que cuides tu vida.

–¡Si yo me cuido! –reclamó Harry, ofendido.

–Entonces sigue haciéndolo.

–Bueno –murmuró Harry.

–Entonces es un trato –se rió Sirius.

~ * ~

Silvester bostezó, y se estiró sobre la cama de su amo. Estaba durmiendo. Bajó la cama de un gracioso salto, para buscar un buen rincón. Tenía una ineludible necesidad. Levantó su felina nariz. No había tierra por ahí. Tendría que buscar algún rincón cualquiera. No podía seguir aguantándose. Draco lo había soltado un rato en el camino, antes de que llegaran a aquel inmenso parque, con la gran casa en la que se encontraban. Pero de eso hacía ya varias horas...

~ * ~

A eso de las seis de la mañana, Remus y Sirius se despidieron, y se fueron. Dumbledore se encaminó, al borde del colapso, a su dormitorio del castillo; a la vez que los elfos más madrugadores aparecían en la cocina.

Harry se comió, sin reclamar, el abundante desayuno que los elfos le dieron. Después se encaminó a la pajarera, arrastrando los pies, acompañado de Dobby; que había aceptado vigilarlo ante la demanda de Snape. En el camino, pasaron por el armario en el que se guardaban los insumos de limpieza, para sacar lo que necesitaría. Sería una larga mañana, pensó Harry, con aburrimiento.

~ * ~

Snape entró en la sala de su estancia, y se estiró. Estaba agotado. Iría a ver si estaba todo bien abajo, y luego se iría a la cama. Debía dejarle una nota a Malfoy, para que pasara la mañana sin meterse en problemas.

Apenas hubo traspasado el piso, deseó devolverse. ¿Qué era ese olor tan asqueroso? Se tardó un par de milisegundos en recordar. Miró desde la escalera. Ahí estaba el causante de esa ofensa a su enorme, pero sensible, nariz: Dormía, hecho ovillo a los pies de la cama de Malfoy, que también dormía. Eso ya era el colmo... Ese problema se resolvería de inmediato. Bajó, decidido, la escalera.

–¡Malfoy, DESPIERTA! –le gritó. Se paró con los brazos cruzados junto a la cama, mientras niño y gato habrían los ojos, extrañados. Draco miró la hora.

–¡Pero si son recién las seis y media! –reclamó–. Déjeme dormir otro rato, por favor –murmuró mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

–No, Malfoy. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu gato a ensuciado la mazmorra. Te vas a levantar a limpiar... eso... EN ESTE INSTANTE.

Draco recordó de pronto que no había tenido ocasión de sacar a Silvester desde la tarde anterior. Se sentó en la cama, resignado. Silvester lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos, llenos de inocencia.

~ * ~

Draco limpió, y le devolvió los implementos de limpieza a un elfo, que los había traído ante la demanda de Snape. Luego de que se hubo ido, y de que Snape lanzara un conjuro sobre la mazmorra para el olor, ambos se quedaron mirando a Silvester, que se lavaba sobre la deshecha cama de Draco.

–No quiero a ese gato adentro de mi mazmorra, Malfoy.

–Pero no tiene adonde ir –reclamó Draco.

–Déjalo en el parque –respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es un gato de ciudad, se va a perder si lo suelto. Y algún animal del bosque prohibido se lo puede comer –argumentó Draco.

Snape suspiró. Estaba cansado, y quería poder irse a dormir.

–Hay un patio que usan los elfos, cerca de la cocina. Es cerrado. Les preguntaremos si lo aceptan ahí –decidió finalmente.

Draco se alegró. Eso no era tan malo. Y como era cerca de la cocina podría ir a verlo. Y no pasaría hambre.

–Está bien –aceptó tomando al gato en brazos.

~ * ~

El patio aquel era un lugar muy bonito, pensó Draco. Él nunca había estado ahí. Le recordó un poco a los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout, pero en más grande. Parecía un huerto, y aunque no tenía techo, hacía un clima inusual para esa época. Había numerosos árboles frutales, y grandes cuadrados de tierra con diversas hortalizas. Algunos elfos, principalmente elfinas, iban de acá para allá. Algunos desmalezaban, otros abonaban, otros podaban. Todos parecía alegres. Unos de ellos se acercó de inmediato a los visitantes, limpiándose las manos llenas de tierra en el delantal.

–¡Buenos días Señor Profesor Snape! ¿En qué lo podemos ayudar?

–¿Pueden hacerse cargo de este gato –dijo, apuntando al gato de Draco (que olía unos tomates que colgaban de una mata, con mucho interés)– por algunos días?

–Si, Señor Profesor Snape ¿Es mágico el gato?

–Es absolutamente muggle –aseguró Snape (que ya lo había verificado la tarde anterior, del mismo modo en que Laure lo había hecho, cuando Draco manifestó su interés por quedárselo).

–Esta bien, Señor Profesor Snape –le dijo el elfo, sonriendo; mientras se agachaba a hacerle cariño al gato, que lo olió con incredulidad (¡no había tenido más ocasión que tú, o yo, de ver a un elfo doméstico!).

–¿Puedo venir a verlo? –preguntó Draco.

–Si, cuando quiera señor Malfoy –le respondió el elfo cortésmente. Draco se asombró de que supiera su nombre, pero no dijo nada.

–Pero me avisas si quieres venir –agregó Snape con el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno –respondió Draco.

–Bien. Ahora vámonos –concluyó Snape caminando hacia la entrada al castillo, feliz de que el problema del gato se hubiera resuelto.

Draco miró a su alrededor. ¡Se estaba tan bien allí! El sol de la mañana estaba muy agradable, y las plantas y árboles le daban al lugar un aspecto muy bonito.

–¿Me puedo quedar aquí? –preguntó Draco. Snape se detuvo, y suspiró. Preferiría dormir teniendo a Malfoy a salvo, en la mazmorra. Pero tampoco sacaba nada con llevárselo, si se iba a arrancar apenas se hubiese quedado dormido. Al menos el huerto estaba lleno de elfos.

–Está bien –respondió Snape finalmente–. Puedes quedarte aquí durante la mañana. ¡Pero quédate cerca de los elfos! –se dirigió al elfo que continuaba jugando con el gato–. Vinci –lo llamó. El elfo levantó de inmediato la vista, y se puso de pie.

–¿Si, Señor Profesor Snape?

–El señor Malfoy se quedará acá por la mañana. Por favor cuídalo. Avísame de inmediato si algo ocurre, o si los está fastidiando.

Draco lo quedó mirando, enojado. ¿Qué pensaba que era?

~ * ~

Harry contempló con asco, los cerros y cerros de paja, excrementos y huesos; de pequeños animales. Las lechuzas dormían, después de una noche de cacería. Apenas una que otra abrió un ojo perezoso, para ver a los recién llegados, volviéndolos a cerrar casi de inmediato.

–Dobby... ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que dejar toda esta mugre? –preguntó Harry indicando el suelo.

–No se preocupe, señor Harry Potter –respondió el elfo. Chasqueó los dedos, y apareció una caja de madera, como de un metro por un metro; y treinta centímetros de alto–. Usted sólo debe ir echándola aquí.

–¡Pero no cabe! –se quejó Harry.

–Es mágica, señor Harry Potter –explicó el elfo, cerrando un ojo–. Va a ir desapareciendo. Ya verá.

–Está bien –murmuró Harry, tomando la pala.

Había trabajado casi media hora, bajo la supervisión de Dobby, cuando Hedwig entró por una de las ventanas sin vidrio, y se posó en su hombro.

–¡Hedwig! –la saludó Harry contento, soltando la pala. Le sacó de inmediato la nota de la pata. Sonrió. Era de Hermione.

–Gracias Hedwig. Pero no tengo nada para darte –se disculpó.

Hedwig ululó, como expresando que no tenía importancia, y se fue volando a dormir en una percha, junto a sus colegas. Harry pensó unos segundos en las recomendaciones de Snape, pero, finalmente, se encogió de hombros, y abrió la carta.

__

Querido Harry,

Espero que te encuentres bien. ¿Qué son esas cosas que te han pasado este verano? Espero que no te encuentres metido en ningún problema.

Crookshanks y Svilen se llevan muy bien. A veces me da la sensación de que hablan. Me muero por saber qué dicen. Espero poder encontrar algo sobre la comunicación entre animales mágicos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¿Tal vez Hagrid sepa algo? Sería interesante para el ramo de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. ¡Al menos, sería más interesante que los escregutos de cola explosiva!

Viktor me ha escrito mucho desde que volví a mi casa, y me ha insistido en que vaya otra vez, en mis próximas vacaciones de verano. ¡A mi me gustaría muchísimo! Bulgaria es un país muy interesante. Tienes que conocerlo algún día.

Ron no ha querido escribirme. No sé qué le pasa. Le he mandado ya dos lechuzas, que han vuelto sin su respuesta. ¿Te ha escrito a ti? ¿Te ha contado algo? ¿Está bien?

Mándame una lechuza, para saber como sigues. Espero verte pronto, en el callejón Diagon o en el tren. O si no, ya nos veremos en el colegio.

Cariños de,

Hermione

Harry releyó la carta. ¿Qué le ocurría a Ron? Probablemente se encontraba molesto por lo de la amistad de Hermione y Viktor Krum. No podía culparlo. ¡A él tampoco le gustaba! Tendría que escribirles a ambos más tarde, cuando hubiera vuelto a la mazmorra, donde tenía pluma y pergamino. Se guardó la carta, y tomó la pala nuevamente.

–¿A dónde va a parar todo esto, Dobby? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la caja de madera.

–A un depósito especial que hay cerca del huerto, señor Harry Potter –respondió, con presteza, el elfo.

–¿Lo usan de abono?

–Si y no... –respondió Dobby–. En realidad, se utiliza como base para una preparación mágica, que abona las plantas.

–¿La preparan ustedes? –preguntó Harry secándose el sudor de la frente.

–Si, aunque el señor Hagrid, Guardian de las Llaves, nos ayuda a veces, señor Harry Potter. Le gusta llevarse un poco, para su propio huerto.

–Si, ese lo he visto. ¿Pero en qué lugar está el primer huerto del que me hablabas? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad–. No recuerdo haber visto otro huerto antes.

–Es que se encuentra en un jardín interior, señor Harry Potter. Es de acceso restringido. Solo los elfos, y el resto del personal, tienen acceso a ese lugar.

–Que extraño... un par de veces he volado sobre el castillo, y no he visto ningún huerto –comentó Harry, pensativo.

–No se ve desde fuera, señor –explicó Dobby–. Está encantado, para que cualquiera que lo mire, del exterior, sólo vea un techo.

–¿Cómo el gran comedor?

–Exactamente, señor Harry Potter, pero al revés.

–Si, entiendo.

Harry continuó trabajando. Pensó en el mapa del merodeador. ¿Mostraría aquel huerto? Probablemente, aunque nunca se había fijado. Sonrió. Siempre había pensado que Hogwarts compraba todo en algún lugar, Hogsmeade, probablemente, por ser el pueblo más cercano. Aunque en realidad tener un huerto propio parecía una idea muy razonable. ¿Tendrían también vacas? ¿O gallinas? ¿Cerdos?

–¿Tienen también sus propios animales? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Vacas y gallinas, señor Harry Potter –aclaró Dobby–. De ahí se obtienen la leche, y los huevos. Pero la carne se compra en Hogsmeade. Hogwarts no tiene mataderos.

–Ah –respondió Harry, aliviado. La idea de tener cerca elfos, destripando animales, le resultaba bastante horrible. De pronto se imaginó a Winky con un delantal ensangrentado y un gran cuchillo en la mano. Sacó esos desagradables pensamientos de su mente. Con el trabajo que estaba realizando ya tenía suficiente.

~ * ~

Draco aprovechó bien la mañana, conociendo todo el huerto. También comió manzanas, peras, y unas nueces; que los elfos que trabajaban en los árboles le obsequiaron. Vinci estaba feliz haciendo de guía, y le respondía, a todas sus preguntas, con lujo de detalles. Rara vez tenía ocasión de mostrarle a alguien su trabajo, y menos, a alguien que manifestara un tan sincero interés. Conoció el establo dónde dormían las vacas, y un potrero oculto, en el que pastaban. También vio el patio de las aves, en el que se pavoneaba un gran gallo, en medio de varias docenas de gallinas, y polluelos que se afanaban picoteando granos en el piso (Silvester no los pudo acompañar. Los elfos encargados del gallinero lo atajaron a la entrada, a pesar de sus sonoros maullidos de protesta). Draco se sorprendió, de lo amplio del lugar. Vinci le explicó que estaba acondicionado con magia, para que estuviera protegido, y que el clima, y el tamaño, fueran los adecuados para el crecimiento y mantenimiento de cada especie.

Le explicó que el pasto del potrero, y las plantas y árboles del huerto, crecían, y producían a diario lo suficiente, gracias a una preparación mágica; que se hacía con el estiércol que producían las vacas, las gallinas, y las lechuzas. Algo más tarde, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, Draco sintió hambre y tomó desayuno en la cocina. Continuó conversando con Vinci, mientras Silvester se comía lo que los elfos que por ahí habían, le daban. Ocasionalmente, Draco también le convidaba algo.

Luego del desayuno pasó algunas horas más en el huerto, preguntando, curioseando y probando. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba una mañana tan agradable, por lo que podía recordar.

De pronto, paseando por el establo, vio una puerta por la que no había pasado antes, con Vinci. Buscó al elfo con la mirada, pero él se había detenido algunos metros más atrás, y daba instrucciones a otro par de elfos. Draco dudó unos segundos. En realidad, sólo echaría un vistazo, no tenía nada de malo...

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Casi la cerró de inmediato, pues el olor reinante era muy intenso. Era una habitación de piedra, y, dentro, habían cerros de estiércol, paja, hojas secas, y hasta pequeños huesos. Recordó la pajarera de las lechuzas, y lo que Vinci le había contado más temprano. Al menos ya sabía de dónde venían los huesos. Notó con curiosidad que, sobre el montón de estiércol de lechuza, apareció de pronto más estiércol de lechuza. Y todavía más, después de algunos segundos. Se estaba preguntando cual sería el mecanismo, cuando una voz lo sorprendió por la espalda.

–¿Divertido Malfoy? –preguntó Snape.

–Si, señor. Es... –Draco no supo muy bien qué contestar– ...interesante.

–Ya veo –se burló Snape–. No sabía que al señor Malfoy pudiera parecerle tan... _interesante_... el estiércol. Entonces, tal vez sería buena idea que le fuera a ayudar a Potter, a retirarlo de la pajarera.

–¿Harry está en la pajarera? –pregunto Draco extrañado.

–Si. Pero ya es hora de que vayamos a buscarlo. ¿Quieres ir a ayudarlo más tarde?

Draco pensó, por unos segundos. No se moría de ganas de sacar excremento de pájaro. Pero si Harry iba a pasar en eso toda la tarde, sería menos aburrido pasarla acompañándolo, que solo, en la mazmorra, junto a Snape.

–Está bien –respondió Draco. Snape lo quedó mirando, extrañado. Él solo estaba bromeando. Potter era el castigado, no Malfoy. Pero el chico lo miraba con decisión, y, después de todo, no tenía nada de malo. Además, Malfoy podía vigilar que Potter no hiciera una tontería, junto con Dobby.

–Entonces lo acompañarás esta tarde. Ahora vamos a buscarlo para almorzar.

~ * ~

El almuerzo transcurrió sin incidentes, y Draco se alegró de ver que Harry se encontraba mejor que la noche anterior. El único problema se presentó cuando acabaron de comer, y Snape vio a Harry respondiendo la carta de Hermione. Pero luego de una breve discusión (de por qué no se la había pasado primero), el asunto murió allí, y Harry escribió las dos cartas que quería.

Ya en la pajarera, Snape los dejó con Dobby, y se fue. Harry mandó sus cartas, y Draco le contó lo que había aprendido en la mañana.

–Me gustaría ir a conocer el huerto también –suspiró Harry–. Yo me pasé toda la mañana limpiando, aquí.

–Puedes ir conmigo, cuando vaya a ver a Silvester –sugirió Draco–. Me dijeron que podía ir cuando quisiera, siempre que le preguntara a Snape primero.

–¿Y tú crees que Snape me deje ir a mi también? –preguntó Harry, no muy convencido.

–Esperemos que si –respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros–. De todos modos, allí está lleno de elfos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, cuando, de pronto, Draco soltó una pregunta, que le daba vuelta en su cabeza, desde la noche anterior.

–¿Harry...?

–¿Qué?

–¿Quién era ese brujo, que llegó gritándote ayer?

Harry se detuvo unos segundos. No podía contarle. Pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido ocultarle la verdad. Ya lo había visto, y no tardaría en atar cabos.

–Te lo cuento con una condición –murmuró en su oído para que Dobby no escuchara.

–¿Cual? –murmuró Draco.

–¡Que me JURES que no se lo contarás a nadie!

–Te lo juro.

–Está bien –respondió Harry convencido–. Es mi padrino. Es Sirius Black.

–¿QUEEEEE? –gritó Draco, asustado. Dobby lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, pero, al ver que sólo estaban conversando, no se acercó.

–¡Cállate! –murmuró Harry, enojado–. En realidad es inocente. No te preocupes.

–¿Inocente, Sirius Black? –preguntó Draco, con incredulidad–. ¿Estás loco?

–No, no lo estoy. Dumbledore lo sabe. Y Snape también lo sabe. Piensa: ¿cómo crees que Snape lo hubiera dejado entrar, si no?

Draco se quedó pensando. Le creyó.

–¿Y estaba tan enojado por que te... por lo que... por eso que trataste de hacer? –preguntó Draco, incómodo.

–Dilo, Draco –respondió Harry–: porque intenté matarme.

Draco miró el piso. Harry suspiró.

–Si, por eso estaba tan enojado. Pero eso ya se arregló.

–Pero anoche estabas llorando –respondió Draco. No recordaba haber visto a Potter llorar antes.

–Si, pero ya se arregló. Olvídalo. Y recuerda que me prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie.

–Está bien –respondió Draco sonriendo. Luego sonrió maliciosamente–. Oye Harry... todo este estiércol me dio una idea.

–¿Qué idea? –preguntó Harry con una similar sonrisa.

–¿Qué tal si les hacemos alguna broma a las otras casas?

–¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Podríamos llenarles la sala común con estiércol –se rió Draco.

–Que idea más tonta, Draco –se burló Harry–. En primer lugar, no hay nadie en las otras salas comunes. Y, en segundo lugar, no conocemos las contraseñas.

–Como eres de bruto, Harry... –se burló, a su vez, Draco–. Yo me refería a; cuando haya COMENZADO el año escolar. Y por lo de las contraseñas... yo podría resolver eso.

Harry se quedó pensando, un momento. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente hacer esa clase de bromas. Eso era trabajo de los gemelos. Por otra parte, no tenía idea en qué quedaría su amistad con Draco, cuando las clases hubieran comenzado. Una cosa era ser su amigo, estando sólo ellos dos en el castillo, pero otra muy distinta era hacer algo con Draco, sin incluir a Hermione y Ron. Ellos nunca aceptarían participar en eso. Hermione se escandalizaría por la broma, y, ambos, por su amistad con Draco. Pero, por otro lado, apreciaba a Draco y no quería perderlo como amigo.

–Está bien –aceptó Harry finalmente. Ya vería más tarde como arreglaba los "peros". Y, de todos modos, sonaba divertido. Y nadie sospecharía de una alianza entre ellos dos.

Ambos se rieron, y continuaron trabajando.

Algunas horas después, Harry miró alrededor, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Ya casi habían acabado. Era increíble cómo, entre dos, se avanzaba más rápidamente. Miró hacia la ventana. De pronto, recordó la caverna en la que había estado con su padrino. Miró a Draco. ¿Y si él también proponía alguna "aventura"? Algo adentro de él, le decía que era una buena idea. La presencia de Draco era algo afortunado, y era una lástima no aprovechar los días que estuviera ahí, sin divertirse.

–Tengo una idea –murmuró guiñándole un ojo.

–¿Cual? –murmuró Draco con cara de cómplice, mientras miraba, de reojo, a Dobby (que se limitaba a observarlos, mientras se balanceaba suavemente de atrás para adelante. No parecía molestarle que hablaran, mientras se mantuvieran a salvo).

–Conocí hace poco un lugar en el bosque...

–¿En el bosque prohibido? –exclamó Draco, tratando de disfrazar el miedo, con un aparente desinterés.

–Si. Es una cueva. Cuando fui, estuve tan poco rato que no tuve tiempo de ver nada. Pero me muero de ganas de explorarla. ¿Qué tal si tratamos de arrancarnos un ratito?

–Pero Harry...

–Si vamos de día no hay peligro –lo interrumpió Harry–. Y queda a tan solo media hora del castillo. Yo ya fui, de día, y te aseguro que no hay peligro. Mi padrino me llevó. Jamás lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sido peligroso.

–¿Entonces; el bosque prohibido no es peligroso? –se extrañó Draco.

–Lo es de noche, pero no de día. Las criaturas peligrosas son de hábitos nocturnos.

–Que información más interesante... –murmuró Draco con maquiavélico interés. Ambos se miraron, y se rieron–. Está bien. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

–Apenas tengamos alguna ocasión de escaparnos de la supervisión –murmuró Harry mirando de reojo al elfo, mientras fingía estar limpiando la pala con una escobilla.

–Eso será complicado –respondió Draco, mientras fingía hacer lo mismo–. Dudo que Snape nos deje solos. ¿Tienes tu varita? –preguntó Draco de pronto, recordando que no la había encontrado en la mesita de noche en la mañana.

–No. Snape me la quitó –se lamentó Harry–. También escondió mi escoba.

–Lástima. Nos hubiera podido servir para dormir al elfo, y hacerle un obliviate.

–¿Tú sabes hacer eso? –preguntó Harry asombrado.

–Potter, Potter... –se burló Draco con simpatía–. De verdad, es una lástima que fueras a parar a Gryffindor.

–No me quejo.

–Da lo mismo, tendremos que buscar otra forma –murmuró Draco, cambiando de tema–. Si tuviéramos algunos ingredientes, podríamos preparar alguna poción somnífera...

Harry se golpeó la frente. Acababa de tener una idea.

–Pero si podemos –murmuró–. Tengo que quitar el polvo de los armarios del despacho de Snape, mañana.

–Entonces le pediré a Snape que me deje trabajar contigo mañana –sugirió Draco–. Así, uno de nosotros puede sacar algo, mientras el otro distrae al elfo.

–Pero... ¿Y si nos vigila Snape? –dudó Harry.

–Entonces distraemos a Snape –respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros–. Podría, por ejemplo, quebrar algo, y cortarme al recogerlo.

–Entonces te pondría a gritar que te duele mucho, y que te estás desangrando –sugirió Harry.

–No exageres, Potter –murmuró Draco–. Entonces, es un trato.

–Pero Draco... ¿Qué vamos a necesitar?

–Déjamelo a mi –respondió Draco guiñando un ojo.

–¿Cómo te lo voy a dejar a ti, si tu lo vas a estar distrayendo?

–Es verdad... entonces lo vas a tener que distraer tú.

–Está bien –murmuró Harry. De pronto, se sintió muy entusiasta. Se imaginó como debían sentirse normalmente los gemelos. ¡Como le hubiera gustado tener un hermano! Su primo Dudley nunca había sido como un hermano.

~ * ~

Snape miró a los chicos con alivio, mientras bebía jugo de calabaza. La cena también había estado tranquila. Potter, al igual que en el almuerzo, no había armado escándalo para comer. De hecho parecía normal. Nadie hubiera dicho que hace 24 horas estaba al borde de la muerte.

–Espero que tengas tanto ánimo mañana, Potter –comentó Snape burlón–. Quiero que todo quede impecable.

–Está bien –respondió Harry fingiendo pesar. Draco tuvo que dejar de respirar y morderse para no reírse de la actuación de su amigo. Era perfecta.

–¿Y qué haré yo mañana? –preguntó Draco. Snape se quedó mirándolo, pues no había pensado todavía en eso. Sus planes eran aprovechar de ordenar su despacho, mientras vigilaba él mismo a Potter. Pero había olvidado a Malfoy, que aunque parecía dispuesto a cooperar y no meterse en problemas, de todos modos no se lo podía dejar solo, con los padres que tenía...

–Iras con nosotros. Puedes llevar algo para leer, o para hacer tus deberes. También puedes ayudar a Potter si quieres.

–¿Qué tiene que hacer? –preguntó Draco, a pesar de que ya sabía.

–Quitar el polvo de las estanterías.

–Lo voy a pensar –se rió Draco dándose importancia. Fue el turno de Harry para morderse la lengua para no soltar la risa por la actuación de su amigo. Estaba contento. Tenían un plan para divertirse, que no era peligroso (o eso creía), y todo parecía estar marchando sobre ruedas.

~ * ~

Respuestas a reviews del capítulo 31:

****

Synn: A mi también me ha pasado, que comienzo a leer algo y no puedo parar :-D Algunas ff pueden ser muy adictivas jajaja. Harry y Draco seguirán amigos, al menos en lo que queda de verano. No creo que Sirius haya actuado de forma vengativa, sino impulsiva. Pobrecito, está tan arrepentido. Ron no aparecerá todavía.

****

kat basted: jajaja, todas tus preguntas quedaron o quedarán respondidas ^_^.

****

Joyce Granger: jajaja, si, continua haciendo frío por aquí. Harry ya reaccionó ;)

****

Moryn: Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por eso cambié un poco el capítulo 31, cuando subí el 32. No eres la única que me comentó lo extraña que fue la reacción de Sirius. Pero ya se arregló todo :)

****

Enya: Con el tiempo (y Amanda), Minerva irá cambiando su actitud frente a la adivinación. Y si, Snape es muy creativo. Si no lo fuera, Voldemort ya lo habría descubierto. Pobrecito... necesita vacaciones. ¿Y el capítulo 3 de CLAROSCURO? Sé que no tengo moral para exigir, después de lo que me demoro en actualizar. ¡Pero quiero saber como sigue! :'-(

****

Asimov: si, reconozco que tienes razón. Mi historia no avanza rápido. Jajaja, buen título, no se me había ocurrido ^_^ . Tal vez use tu idea... ¿No te molesta verdad? No me tomo la crítica de mal modo, al contrario.

****

kathy: Harry se recuperará, no te preocupes. Y ya se comenzaron a divertir :).

****

vicu_malfoy: Si, ¿verdad? Y Sirius ya encontró su cabeza jajaja.

****

Kagome-chan: Disculpen todos mi tardanza, por favor *_*

****

V!rU§ P@()LÅ: ¡Gracias! Espero que tu problema de Internet se haya solucionado. Creo que lo que me escribiste se parece a lo que debe haber pasado por la cabeza de Sirius.

****

Duende: ¿Por qué plasta? :-/? No creo que lo seas.

****

Naiko: Si, no debe ser fácil. Pero confesó finalmente. Y creo que le hizo bien. De hecho, en este capítulo ya se siente mejor. Pobre Sirius... Me alegro de que te haya gustado la modificación que le hice al 31 ^_^

Respuestas a reviews del capítulo 32:

****

selene snape: ¡Gracias!

****

Joyce Granger: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Me sacó una sonrisa :D Sirius es, efectivamente, muy tierno cuando quiere...

****

Kagome-chan: ¡Guau! Gracias... Disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto.

****

Mancha: ¡Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por dejarme review :D

****

Arwen: el fic lo terminaré si o si (salvo que me muera, claro. Pero eso es, estadísticamente hablando, poco probable). En el 33 se ve la reacción de Sirius. Si, pobre Snape ¿verdad? Jajaja. Voy a mirarlo.

****

kathy: Huy, pobrecita de ti :-( Jajaja, eres profética ;)

****

Naiko: Si, con los problemas se ponen en evidencia los afectos. Madame Maxime debería estar por ahí también, si. Y si, esos dos seguirán amigos. Todos los amigos pelean de vez en cuando. Sería difícil que Hermione se vaya a Hogwarts por su cuenta, antes del 1º de septiembre. ¿Sabría llegar sin el tren? Aunque tratándose de Hermione... seguro que encuentra algún modo en la literatura ^_^

****

Willito: ¿Tú crees que Snape es muy blando con Harry? Sueña... En todo caso acepto sugerencias, ya me las dirás jajaja.

****

Synn: Draco ya volvió ^_^, y pasó buena noche. Aunque su despertar fue un poco brusco. Bueno, no todas las lechuzas vuelan apuradas... Sevi estaba comprensivo con Harry, si. Mal que mal, el chico acababa de intentar suicidarse. Y yo me divertí mucho escribiendo esa escena :D

****

val: ¡Gracias por tu review y tu ánimo!

****

Pekenyita: Guau, gracias. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :)

****

V1rUs p@()La: me cuido, me cuido... gracias :D


	34. En al cueva

Disclaimer habitual. Y gracias a Francia, que me deja pasmada con su memoria O_O y su conocimiento de escritura ^_^. ¡¡¡Qué haría sin ti!!!

Synn: ¡Que idea más graciosa :D! Harry prefirió contarle a Draco, para comprometer su silencio al respecto. Si Draco lo averiguaba por su cuenta, no tenía como exigirle quedarse callado.

Moryn: Y no pararán ahí, muahahaha X)

selene snape: Si, lo harán. Creo que esos dos, después de divertirse un rato, le van a agarrar el gusto ;). Tu pregunta se responde, parcialmente, en este capítulo.

bunny1986: Pues no, este fic no es slash.

Joyce Granger: ¡Continuarán divirtiéndose juntos!

_LILY_: No dejaré el suspenso :). A veces me demoro en actualizar, pero no lo voy a dejar inconcluso.

V!rU§ P@()LÅ: Pues... algo les va a pasar en este capítulo, afuera. ¡Pero no adelanto más! XD *vero se esconde, por si a viruspaola no le gusta* O_O.

Rosemary Black: Si... si la voy a seguir. Que me demore no significa que me haya olvidado ;)

Mizao Ul_Copt y Filia Mak: Me alegro de que les guste. Espero que este capítulo les guste también ;-)

¡¡¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review!!!

****

Capítulo 34 En la cueva

Laure miró por la ventana, y se rascó la cabeza. Hace mucho que no veía una tormenta así.

Había querido mandarle una lechuza a Draco, pero le habían dicho que sería una locura con semejante tormenta. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que el cielo se calmara.

Comenzó a pasearse preocupada. La investigación en la que estaba participando parecía trabajo para, largamente, más de una semana. Había pedido que mandaran a otro en su lugar, para poder volver. Pero, no pudiendo explicar sus motivos (El hecho de que Draco viviera con ella se había mantenido en el más absoluto secreto, por seguridad), no se lo permitieron. Ella, por ser soltera y sin hijos, calificaba perfectamente para misiones prolongadas en terreno.

–¿Y qué le voy a decir a Draco? –se preguntó preocupada.

~ * ~

–¿Me puede dar una poción para no tener sueños? –preguntó Harry, inseguro, cuando llegó el momento de irse a dormir.

Snape se quedó en silencio un momento. Si le daba lo que pedía, Voldemort se daría cuenta. Por otra parte, era mejor que enfrentara su sueño cuanto antes, para que fuera capaz de no hacerle caso.

–Podría Potter, pero no lo voy a hacer.

–¿Por qué? Por favor... ¡No quiero volver a tener _esos_ sueños!

–No puedes tomar esa poción todas las noches, de todos modos. Así que mejor enfrenta el problema, ahora. Ten esos sueños, y aprende a decir que no al despertarte.

Harry finalmente se resignó. Se tardó casi una hora en quedarse dormido, pero finalmente lo logró.

Snape, que se había sentado a montar guardia junto a los chicos, se preparó para otra noche de desvelo. Aunque Potter había estado normal todo el día, quería estar seguro de que no se despertaría en mitad de la noche, para intentar algo desesperado.

~ * ~

Algunas horas más tarde (una hermosa mañana de domingo), Draco, Harry y Snape estaban en el despacho del último. Los chicos no estaban nada de entusiasmados con la idea de pasar el día desempolvando las estanterías, y frascos de insumos, del profesor de pociones. Pero el plan que tenían los animaba bastante. Snape, por su parte, tampoco estaba contento. Hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, si hubiese podido irse a dormir. Estaba muy cansado. Pero, a pesar de no haber dormido durante la noche, no podía arriesgarse a dejar a los chicos en su despacho, donde había tanta sustancia peligrosa, bajo la única supervisión de un elfo. Suspiró interiormente, y sacó su varita. Se dirigió al primero de sus armarios. Harry, que lo había seguido, se hizo a un lado, para que Snape pudiera abrirlo.

–Ya está –le dijo Snape, guardando su varita–. Cuando acabes con éste, te abro el siguiente. Quiero todo impecable. ¿Te quedó claro?

–Sí, Señor –murmuró Harry.

–¿Draco?

–¿Sí señor? –se acercó el muchacho.

–¿Y? ¿Vas a ayudarlo? –preguntó Snape, a pesar de que había notado que el chico no había traído nada para hacer, por lo que supuso que esa era su intención.

–Sí.

Snape le abrió otro armario, en el lugar opuesto del despacho, y se fue a su escritorio. Apenas dejó de mirarlos, Draco le guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien le guiñó un ojo de vuelta. Esperaría su señal: cuando Draco hubiera dado con la solución que buscaba, tocaría la pata del armario con el pie izquierdo, como si se hubiera tropezado. Entonces, debía tener el "accidente".

Trabajaron así, quitando polvo a las estanterías y frascos, por algún tiempo. Cuando Draco estaba limpiando su tercer armario, dio con lo que quería: veneno de _vipera somnus_, una serpiente cuyo veneno ocasionaba un sueño instantáneo. Bastaba una ínfima cantidad, en contacto con la sangre, para que la persona durmiera por varias horas. Le quitó el polvo al frasco, y dio la señal.

Al instante sintió a sus espaldas el ruido de un frasco al caer, y el grito de dolor de Harry al tomar uno de los pedazos de cristal del suelo.

–¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? –murmuró Snape enojado, mientras se acercaba al chico con paso apresurado. Draco, apenas Snape le dio la espalda para ver la mano de Harry, se guardó el frasquito y se acercó a mirar.

–Se me cayó –se defendió Harry, mientras se tomaba su mano herida, con la otra.

–Eres muy tonto, Potter –murmuró Snape, después de hacer, con su varita, que todos los pedazos del frasco se unieran nuevamente en la forma del frasco original. Luego hizo que las plumas que contenía se fueran volando al interior del frasco. Lo tapó, y lo puso en su lugar en la estantería–. ¿Quién te mandaba recoger los pedazos de vidrio con la mano?

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no sonreír, cuando Draco le guiñó un ojo, parado detrás de Snape.

~ * ~

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Harry tuvo que usar guantes para no ensuciar el pequeño vendaje que le cubría la herida, y, antes de la cena, todos los armarios del despacho de Snape estaban limpios.

Llegada la noche, el profesor de Pociones se encontraba agotado. Decidió dormir. Además, hubiera sido un abuso pedirle a un elfo que pasara toda la noche vigilando. Miró a las chicos, que acababan de acostarse.

–Potter.

–¿Sí? –murmuró Harry volviéndose hacia él.

–¿Puedo confiar en que no harás una tontería, si no me quedo aquí? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Harry miró para otra parte, algo incómodo.

–Sí. No se preocupe.

–Si te despiertas después de uno de esos sueños –intentó explicar Snape–, y... no sabes qué hacer... me despiertas.

–O me despiertas a mi –agregó Draco.

–Eso –confirmó el brujo–. Ante la duda, despiertas a quien sea. Y tú, Draco –agregó dirigiéndose al otro chico–, no dudes en subir a despertarme.

–Sí, señor.

–Buenas noches entonces.

Snape se fue. Los chicos esperaron unos segundos, por seguridad, y luego soltaron la risa.

–¿Lo conseguiste? –murmuró Harry, riendo.

–Sí –respondió Draco, sacando la botellita de un bolsillo, y mostrándosela a Harry como si fuera un valioso trofeo–. Y eso no es todo... Mira –agregó sacando una segunda botella del bolsillo de su ropa.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Veneno de una serpiente. Un poco de esto en un dardo, Harry –exclamó dándose importancia–, y la víctima dormirá por varias horas, sin recordar nada. La otra ya la conoces.

Harry lo miró con creciente curiosidad.

–La tentación fue mucha, Harry. Estaba en la misma estantería... Le acababa de quitar el polvo apenas un minuto o dos antes. Es esa poción que Snape usó, al hacer el agujero invisible, para bajar hasta aquí. ¿Recuerdas?

–Sí. ¿Pero cómo la reconociste?

–Leí sobre ella en un libro de mi prima, en su departamento. ¡Tuve mucho tiempo para registrar todo! Para tu información, se le conoce como _solución perforia_.

–¿Estás seguro de que funcionan? –preguntó Harry con inquietud.

–Más que seguro. El veneno, es el mismo que mi madre usaba para dormir. Todas las noches se pinchaba un dedo con una aguja con esto –dijo agitando la botellita–, y dormía toda la noche. Decía que las pociones para dormir le daban dolor de cabeza, por eso prefería este método.

–Pero... ¿Funcionará con un elfo?

Draco se rió.

–Te voy a contar un secreto, Potter. Cuando yo era niño, varias veces me escapé de este modo. Mis padres tenían una elfina, que me seguía para todas partes, para mi seguridad. Llegó un momento en que eso comenzó a desesperarme. Quería intimidad. Fue entonces cuando vi a mi madre usar este veneno. Le robé un poco, y lo usé para escaparme de la supervisión de la elfina, por algunas horas. Con pergamino, y unas agujas, me fabriqué una cerbatana y unos dardos. Me las arreglaba para dispararle uno, aprovechando algún momento en que me diera la espalda. Por eso sé que funciona.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Ese chico, si cuando niño hacía eso, era verdaderamente capaz de todo...

–Tenemos pergamino –comentó Harry, olvidando la impresión inicial que esa confesión le había producido–. Pero, ¿de dónde sacaremos una aguja?

–Usaremos esto –respondió Draco, sacando, de su bolsillo, una ramita–. La encontré enganchada en mi ropa, ayer. Tiene unas pequeñas espinas, ¿ves? Creo que podrán servir.

Harry miró las espinas, dudoso.

–No creo que estas cositas se entierren en la piel de un elfo...

–¿Harry?

–¿Qué?

–¿Haz, alguna vez en tu vida, tocado un elfo?

Harry se quedó pensando.

–Sí, varias veces, en segundo. ¿Por qué? –respondió confundido.

–Los elfos tienen la piel de la cabeza muy blandita, sobre todo en la zona de la nuca.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, llevándose la mano a su propia nuca. Recordaba haber sujetado a Dobby en algunas ocasiones, para que no se golpeara, pero no recordaba haberle tocado la nuca.

–Sí, mucho más que tú, o yo. No te preocupes. Tengo todo planeado. Funcionará. Y una vez que estemos afuera, será tu turno de dirigir la operación, hasta que lleguemos a la cueva. Una vez allá, exploramos juntos. Y la solución perforia podría llegar a servirnos también, para salir del castillo sin que nos vean, y luego volver a entrar, o para ocultarnos donde sea, si algo saliera mal.

–Falta un detalle, Draco. ¿Qué haremos si el elfo despierta, y no nos ve? ¿Has pensado en como se va a poner Snape si nos descubre? –preguntó Harry tragando saliva.

–No despertará. Nosotros lo despertaremos al volver, estaremos "_extrañados de encontrarlo dormido_" –explicó Draco, poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras–. Y si el elfo no quiere que lo acusemos, se quedará callado. Los elfos son, en general, excelentes guardando secretos.

–¿Y si no nos vigila un elfo, sino Snape? –recordó Harry–. No creo que duerma de día, ahora que va a dormir de noche...

–Es una buena observación –comentó Draco, pensativo. Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

–Bueno –respondió Harry, finalmente, a su propia pregunta–. Lo haremos apenas Snape NO nos esté vigilando él. ¡No va a poder estar _todo el día _con nosotros! ¿Verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros, y asintió.

–Ahora solo nos queda fabricar la cerbatana, y los dardos –dijo.

Y tras decir eso, los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra.

~ * ~

La ocasión, para alegría de Draco y Harry, llegó al otro día. Snape los llevó, en la mañana, a trabajar a la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía. Los dejó con Dobby, que para ese entonces, ya se estaba tomado muy en serio su rol de "guardián" de los chicos.

Ambos se dividieron estratégicamente, de modo que el elfo sólo pudiera mirar a uno, o al otro. Trabajaron por casi media hora, afanosamente. De pronto, Draco asomó la cabeza hacia el laboratorio de fotografía, con la excusa de preguntar algo a Snape sobre el fotodatador. Pero, en realidad, quería ver si el brujo se encontraba ahí.

Snape no estaba. Sonrió feliz, y volvió a entrar a la bodega.

–Snape no está –comentó como no dándole importancia–. Le preguntaré más tarde.

Harry captó la indirecta, y con el brazo ocasionó la caída de unos archivadores vacíos. Dobby, de inmediato, volvió toda su atención hacia él, y Draco, rápidamente, sacó los implementos preparados la noche anterior. En unos segundos, Dobby yacía boca abajo, en el suelo.

–Escondámoslo, por si Snape llegara a entrar –comentó Draco–. Creerá que nos acompañó al baño, o algo así, y eso nos podría dar tiempo de inventar alguna explicación.

–Está bien.

Ambos chicos escondieron a Dobby en un rincón, oculto por varias estanterías, y tapado por un montón de fotografías.

–¡Perfecto! –Comentó Harry–. No se ve nada.

–¿Y qué esperamos? –se rió Draco. Sacó la botella de solución perforia de su bolsillo–. Tal vez sería una buena idea que hiciéramos un agujero en esta bodega, Harry. Así podemos entrar y salir, sin pasar por el laboratorio.

–¡Buena idea! Este muro debe dar hacia el pasillo –agregó apuntando a una de las paredes.

Todo salió como planearon. La solución hizo un agujero irregular, pero por el cual pudieron pasar, sin dificultad. El pasillo estaba desierto. Comenzaron a caminar.

–Necesitaremos esto –comentó Draco, tomando una antorcha de un lugar más o menos oculto–. Ninguno de los dos tiene varita para iluminar nuestro camino una vez en la cueva.

–Tienes razón. Se me había olvidado ese detalle –se rió Harry.

–Harry Potter... Me asombra tu falta de iniciativa –se burló Draco.

–¡Hey! Fue a mi al que se le ocurrió ir a la cueva –se defendió el otro.

–Bueno... no te sulfures.

No encontraron a nadie, afortunadamente, hasta que salieron por la gran puerta de madera del vestíbulo.

Corrieron hacia el bosque, felices. ¡Lo habían conseguido!

~ * ~

Snape apoyó el libro que estaba leyendo, en su mesita de noche. Le pesaban los párpados, a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche anterior. Miró la hora. Eran recién las diez de la mañana. Podía dormir un rato. De todos modos, Dobby sabía donde encontrarlo, si algo ocurría.

~ * ~

Harry miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar el camino. Reconoció un árbol, de forma caprichosa.

–Sí, es por aquí –aseguró.

–Eso espero –comentó Draco, riendo. En todo caso, por si acaso, estaba tallando unos discretos símbolos en los troncos de algunos árboles. Para algo le tenía que servir la cortaplumas muggle, de colección, que su prima le había regalado. Así, aunque no encontraran la cueva, podrían volver.

Finalmente dieron con la cueva. Entraron.

–Gracias a Dios que se me ocurrió traer la antorcha –comentó Draco–. ¡Esto es una boca de lobo! ¿Acaso son muebles estas cosas? –agregó notando los restos de los muebles que se encontraban en el lugar.

–Sí. Mi padrino y sus amigos los trajeron, cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts.

–Ah.

Avanzaron con cuidado, por una de los túneles que se internaban en la montaña. El camino era irregular, y reinaba un extraño olor a humedad.

–Este olor me recuerda a los invernaderos –comentó Draco.

Habían caminado unos diez minutos, cuando llegaron a un lugar con un poco de luz natural. Era una cueva sin salida, con un pequeño agujero en el cielo, por el que entraban algunos rayos de sol. En el haz, los chicos pudieron ver que en el ambiente flotaba algo de polvo.

–¡Mira eso! –gritó de pronto Harry, al fijarse en el piso de la caverna.

Draco miró. Por todas partes habían unas setas, que crecían en pequeños conglomerados. No tenían más de tres centímetros cada una, y despedían un olor extraño. A Harry le recordaba vagamente un olor. No estaba seguro de si le recordaba más al barniz, o a la gasolina. Pero era diferente. Era un olor más... vegetal. Más húmedo.

–Tal vez sería buena idea que apagáramos la antorcha, Draco –comentó preocupado. El aludido lo miró con curiosidad–. El olor que despiden estas cosas me recuerda a algunas substancias muggles, que son inflamables, y hasta explosivas.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Draco sin largarle la antorcha.

–Sí, en serio.

Antes de que Harry alcanzara a hacer nada, Draco había recogido una seta y la acercaba a la antorcha.

–¡NO HAGAS ESO! –LE GRITÓ Harry tratando de quitársela de las manos.

En ese instante sucedieron varias cosas. La primera, era que Draco alcanzó a darse cuenta de que la seta no era explosiva en contacto con el fuego. La segunda, fue que la antorcha calló al suelo, encima de un macizo de setas. Al instante un olor nuevo invadió la caverna, mientras las setas se consumían sin producir llama.

–Que olor más extraño –comentó Harry, un poco asustado–. Mejor volvamos. De todos modos, llevamos ya un buen rato _desaparecidos_.

–Que aburrido que te pones –respondió Draco recogiendo la antorcha–. ¿Sabes? Me gusta este olor.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que, el olor, no era desagradable. Tan solo... extraño.

–Me voy a llevar algunas setas, para ver si encuentro que son en el libro de herbología –dijo Draco recogiendo y guardándose algunas setas en el bolsillo–. Por cierto... ¿hiciste el resumen para Herbología?

–Me queda un poco. Ya casi lo he terminado.

–Yo voy recién en la mitad del tercer año –comentó Draco–. ¿Podríamos terminarlo juntos? Sería menos aburrido.

–Como quieras –respondió Harry, que había comenzado a sentirse un poco mareado–. Pero salgamos. Necesito aire.

–Esta bien, vámonos –aceptó Draco, que también comenzaba a sentir una sensación extraña.

El camino de vuelta lo hicieron en el más absoluto silencio. Ambos sentían, al caminar, que las paredes de roca se alejaban, y se acercaban. Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de confesárselo al compañero. Caminaron en fila india, por un piso de roca que parecía elástico, bajo sus pies.

Al salir, ambos se sentían livianitos. Harry se sentó unos segundos en una piedra. Miró el paisaje, y no pudo dejar de notar que los árboles alrededor de él parecían bailar.

–Me siento extraño, Draco –comentó. Tuvo un escalofrío.

Draco, mientras tanto, también se sentía extraño. Escuchó la voz de su amigo, lejana, pero estaba demasiado preocupado de una mariposa, que se había empeñado en volar hacia su cara, para devorarle las cejas.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que estaban locos.

~ * ~

Es muy probable que los milagros existan. O, al menos, eso pensaron Draco y Harry, dos horas más tarde, cuando entraban (todavía algo confundidos) en la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía. Finalmente, habían logrado recuperarse de la extraña sensación que se había apoderado de ellos, y habían conseguido volver al castillo. Y, todo eso, sin encontrar a nadie en el camino.

Dobby continuaba durmiendo, en el rincón en el que lo habían dejado.

Draco asomó la cabeza hacia el laboratorio de fotografía. No había ni rastro de Snape.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó entusiasmado–. Despertemos a Dobby.

Les costó trabajo mover al elfo hacia la posición inicial, ya que sentían los músculos un poco débiles. También les costó bastante despertarlo, pues el elfo estaba muy dormido. Pero, finalmente, abrió los ojos, y al ver que se había quedado dormido, se incorporó rápidamente.

–Yo... Dobby... no quería... –trató de explicar Dobby, sin saber qué decir. El señor Profesor Snape lo iba a matar. ¡Tendría que apretarse las manos en la puerta después de eso! Dormirse trabajando...

–Dobby –lo interrumpió Draco, con aires de gran seriedad–, el Profesor Snape va a estar muy decepcionado.

Harry casi interviene, ante la lástima que le causó el elfo. Al escuchar eso último, sus grandes orejas habían caído, junto con sus hombros, y parecía al borde del llanto.

–¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby irresponsable! Dobby lo siente taaaaaaanto –comenzó a llorar el elfo, mientras se daba de cabezazos contra la estantería más próxima. Harry lo agarró rápidamente, impidiendo que se hiciera más daño.

–Dobby... cálmate –dijo Harry–. No le diremos nada al Profesor Snape.

Dobby dejó de intentar golpearse contra la estantería, y los miró con cara de incredulidad, y luego de reconocimiento.

–¿De... de... verdad? ¿De verdad los señores Malfoy y Potter no delatarán a Dobby? –preguntó sin atreverse a creerlo.

–Sí, de verdad –aseguró Draco–. Pero nos debes una.

–Esta bien, señor Malfoy. Son ustedes tan buenos con Dobby. Dobby se quemará las manos en el horno de todos modos.

–Ehr... No Dobby. No será necesario que hagas eso –aseguró Harry con desagrado–. Ya... ya te golpeaste contra el estante. ¿Recuerdas?

–¡Gracias!, señor Harry Potter –respondió el elfo, con los ojos, nuevamente, llenos de lágrimas. Pero esta vez eran de alegría, y reconocimiento.

~ * ~


	35. Un día con mucha reflexión

****

Disclaimer habitual. ¡¡¡Por fin salió el 5to libro!!! El mío viene viajando. Llega la semana próxima, si todo va bien ^_^. Mientras espero estoy evitando a toda costa leer spoilers :D

Este capítulo no está beta - leído. Así que, si encuentran errores, pásenlos por alto y siguen leyendo ¿ya? :-D Por su comprensión, y su GRAN paciencia (deben tenerla si, después de casi tres semanas sin actualizar, todavía se meten a mi historia ¬.¬), MIL GRACIAS.

****

kathy: En este capítulo vuelve la cueva, y las clases se vienen pronto. Mal que mal... les quedan muy pocas vacaciones ^_^.

****

Melisa: Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review! :)

****

Kitiara: ¿Sirius? Ya se aclara eso en este capítulo ;-) y si, Harry tuvo suerte en ese sentido. Lo que queda de las vacaciones tendrá un giro, aunque no sé si por eso dejarán de ser "fatales". Snape es muy inteligente :D, si no lo fuera, Voldy lo habría matado hace mucho O_O

****

Synn: ff.net tuvo problemas, hace algún tiempo. No se me había ocurrido ese uso del veneno... ¡Buena idea! Aunque no entra mucho en mis planes. De todos modos, ahora que Harry _entiende_ el problema de los sueños, ya no representa tanto problema. Creo que Volvemort perdió con ese plan. Si, pobre Dobby ;)

****

nai-ara: efectivamente, no creo que a Sirius le haga gracia. Harry se supone que se tiene que cuidar. Muahahaha X) (*)

****

carolix_: Huy, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto :-( Espero que lo largo de este capítulo compense la espera. Si, cuando comiencen las clases ocurrirán algunas cosas, algunos conflictos, y se descubrirá algo más sobre la misteriosa foto. Hermione intervendrá en eso :-)

****

mike granger: La seguiré escribiendo. No siempre me demoro tanto en actualizar :/ Lo de Black se sabrá cuando hayan comenzado las clases (lo que sucederá en un capítulo, creo). No sabemos, hasta ahora, si Snape es de la familia Black, o viceversa... O ni lo uno, ni lo otro, sino todo lo contrario XD Bueno, yo si sé... ¡Pero no se los voy a contar todavía muahahaha!

****

V1rUs p@()La: ¿Quieres más acción (*)? Snape es humano, y no siempre sabe TODO lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Le gustaría... pero no puede ^_^. No sé si después de este capítulo te seguirá gustando mi historia, eso si... Espero que si :]

****

lizbeth vancry: Se me hace raro escribir la historia ahora que salió el 5º libro. Pero igual la voy a seguir :). De todos modos, todavía no lo leo. Comencé a leer un "pseudo" libro 5 que circulaba en Internet, pero parece que es más falso que varita de plástico. De hecho, no comienza como decían que tenía que comenzar, jajaja. :-D. Si, que lata que se demoren tanto en poner a la venta la traducción. Mejor sería que las sacaran todas simultáneamente, o al menos con menos intervalo. ¡Cuando salga en castellano ya TODO el mundo va a saber que ocurre en el libro 5! El otro día, y sin que alcanzara a evitarlo, un amiga me dijo por teléfono "Se muere tal personaje". Espero que se equivoque :'-( Quiero leer el libro sin saber qué va a ocurrir. Por eso me los voy a leer en inglés, aunque me demore una eternidad en terminármelo ¬.¬. Si, las setas son alucinógenas.

(*) Acepto **sugerencias **en ese sentido. ¿Quieren que Sirius descubra alguna burrada de Harry? ¿Que se enoje, o que lo perdone en un ataque te "te perdono ahijado mío, te amo padrino, yo también te amo hijo mío BUAHHHHHHHH" y que ambos se abracen llorando? ¿O dejamos que Harry se divierta "impunemente"? ¿¡¿QUÉ DICE EL PÚBLICO?!? ^_^

****

Capítulo 35 Un día con mucha reflexión

Entusiasmados por el éxito, los chicos decidieron ir a explorar la cueva nuevamente a penas se presentara una nueva ocasión. El plan sería el mismo, dado lo bien que había salido.

Cuando Snape llegó a buscarlos, Draco y Harry estaban un poco nerviosos. ¿Habrá notado nuestra ausencia?, se preguntaban ambos, con la mirada.

Pero Snape no parecía haberse enterado. De hecho, parecía hasta de buen humor. Había dormido toda las noche, y había pasado una excelente mañana leyendo, y dormitando otro poco.

Cuando llegó la noche, y los chicos quedaron nuevamente solos, Draco recordó las setas que todavía tenía en el bolsillo. Las sacó para examinarlas. Harry se acercó, con curiosidad, y de inmediato fue a buscar sus libros de Herbología.

Las setas estaban ligeramente aplastadas, y habían perdido el color azul violáceo original que tenían. Ahora eran de color café.

Buscaron en los libros, pero no encontraron nada.

–¿Qué setas serán? –preguntó Draco pensativo, mientras hacía rodar una en la palma de su mano.

–Tal vez no esté clasificada –sugirió Harry.

–¿De verdad crees eso? –preguntó Draco escéptico. Harry se encogió de hombros–. Lo que yo creo –continuó Draco–, es que no aparece en los libros de texto de los estudiantes, por las propiedades que tiene.

–¿Te refieres a que produce alucinaciones?

–Si.

–Es probable. De hecho, es verdad que en los textos de herbología no suelen aparecer sustancias alucinógenas, salvo algunas que tienen, además, alguna propiedad útil.

–O que son venenosas –agregó Draco serio, luego se rió –. En todo caso, creo que fue divertido.

–Si, lo fue –se rió Harry.

Draco se paró, y caminó hacia una antorcha. Harry tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, no tenía nada de malo. El efecto se pasaba después de un par de horas, y tenían toda la noche por delante. Draco acercó la seta que tenía en la mano a la llama de la antorcha. En unos segundos se había consumido, dejando un poco de su extraño y agradable aroma. Viendo que una seta era muy poco, Draco sacó las otras que tenía en el bolsillo, y las acercó a la llama. El aroma se hizo entonces más intenso.

Fue así como ambos se encontraron, durante un rato, jugando entre columnas y antorchas que bailaban alrededor de ellos. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Cuando los efectos comenzaron a pasarse, y el mundo alrededor de ellos volvió a su forma habitual de ser, ambos se acostaron, y se durmieron casi al instante. Sólo Draco pronunció unas pocas palabras, antes de dormirse.

–Harry, recuérdame traer más la próxima vez que vayamos.

Harry respondió con un gruñido parecido a un "sí".

~ * ~

Remus Lupin tocó la puerta de la habitación de su amigo Sirius, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró, y dejó la bandeja que traía en el espacio libre que quedaba en una mesa llena de papeles, fotografías, y un pensadero. Con el ruido se despertó Sirius, que dormía.

–Buenos Días –murmuró Sirius con voz todavía dormida.

–Buenas noches, querrás decir –se rió Remus.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Sirius, desconcertado, notando que por la cortina de la ventana no se filtraba nada de luz.

–Van a ser las dos de la mañana. Decidí despertarte porque tengo que salir, y quería que supieras que te vas a tener que quedar sólo. ¿Cómo sigue tu pié?

–Se ve normal, pero me molesta un poco, a pesar del hechizo –gruñó Sirius.

Remus tomó la bandeja que había traído, y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

–Te traje algunas cosas para que sobrevivas sin tener que bajar la escalera. Espero que estés bien. Yo creo que voy a volver antes del mediodía.

–Está bien. Gracias. Se siente extraño haber dormido todo el día –murmuró agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Luego de estirar sus músculos se incorporó–. ¿Pasó algo hoy?

–Nada relevante.

Sirius recordó de pronto a Harry. La última vez que había revisado había sido la noche anterior. Tomó su varita e hizo el hechizo sobre su mano.

–Harry está en la mazmorra. Está quieto. ¿Podemos suponer que duerme? –preguntó inquieto.

–Probablemente –le dijo Remus sonriendo–. Deja de preocuparte. No está sólo, y te prometió que se cuidaría.

–Si, lo sé. Es que después de lo del otro día, estoy muy paranoico.

–Bueno, te recomiendo que comas. Dumbledore dijo que te podías tomar el día libre, así que te recomiendo que te muevas lo menos posibles. De hecho, sería bueno que durmieras.

–Ahora no tengo nada de sueño –gruñó Sirius–. Me gustaría tomar al tarado que puso esa trampa para zorros, y hacerle sentir lo que es quedar con un pedazo de pata colgando...

–Debiste haberte quedado quieto en tu forma de animago. El daño habría sido menor.

–¡Pero al menos me pude sacar la maldita trampa! Los perros no tienen manos, Lunático. Malditas trampas muggles...

–Bueno, pero ya pasó. Y en un par de días vas a estar como nuevo. Deja de reclamar, y aprovecha que puedes descansar.

–Estuve doce años quieto, amigo mío. Creo que descansé por el resto de mi vida.

–Entonces, ¿qué importancia tienen un par de días más? –se rió Remus. Se despidió nuevamente, y desapareció.

~ * ~

Cuando Snape bajó a despertar a los chicos, al día siguiente, notó un aroma algo extraño. Buscó con la mirada algo inusual, pero la mazmorra lucía su aspecto habitual. Se rió de su propia paranoia. El día anterior había sido agradable, casi parecido a estar 'verdaderamente' de vacaciones, y había decidido hacer de ese, otro día _igual_. Disfrutar los pocos días que le quedaban, antes de que el barullo de los alumnos inundara el castillo: tal era el propósito que se había hecho Severus Snape.

Y así fue que se repitieron las condiciones del día anterior, viéndose facilitada la segunda expedición a la cueva. Los chicos no podían pedir más suerte.

~ * ~

Laura amarró los pergaminos que le acababa de escribir, a Snape y Draco, a la pata de la lechuza que el tendero le indicó. Por fin la tormenta se había calmado esa mañana. Se sentía culpable. No le gustaba mandar malas noticias a Draco. Tampoco sabía como se tomaría Snape el hecho de que ella fuera a pasar en misión la siguiente semana. ¡Si, por lo que le habían informado sus superiores, recién podría volver el siguiente martes! Y Draco entraba dos días más tarde a clases.

Decidió pedir que le dieran libres los días del martes 30 de agosto al jueves 1º de septiembre. Tres días. Era lo mínimo que le podían dar, después de mandarla al infierno húmedo y frío en el que se encontraba. Y así podría, por lo menos, estar con su primo y comprarle lo que faltaba.

~ * ~

Cuando Snape se hubo ido del laboratorio de fotografía, Draco aprovechó el primer momento en que Dobby le dio la espalda para dormirlo. Hicieron como el día anterior, y pronto se encontraron corriendo por el parque.

Encontraron rápidamente el camino a la cueva, y se internaron en ella.

–¿Vamos por más setas? –preguntó Draco.

–Más tarde –sugirió Harry–. Mejor exploremos primero, y de ahí vamos por más. Total, ya sabemos dónde es, y cuanto nos tardaremos.

–O tal vez encontremos más en el camino...

–¡A lo mejor!

Ambos chicos se rieron, y comenzaron a caminar. Al cabo de un rato, el túnel natural que seguían comenzó a angostarse. Draco caminó adelante, con la antorcha. De pronto, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final del túnel.

Harry miró hacia el techo. Notó que, en realidad, el túnel no se había acabado, sino que continuaba más arriba.

–Mira –dijo Harry apuntando–. Podemos seguir por ahí. El otro chico asintió.

–Ten la antorcha, mientras yo subo –sugirió Draco–. Luego me la pasas, y subes tú.

–Está bien –dijo Harry tomando la antorcha.

Draco comenzó a trepar, afirmándose en las irregularidades de la roca. Notó que el túnel no subía en forma vertical, sino que parecía continuar un metro y medio por sobre el túnel por el que habían caminado.

Al llegar arriba, tomó la antorcha que Harry le tendía. La puso a un lado, y ayudó a Harry a subir.

Avanzaron a gatas, por unos metros. Más adelante, el túnel parecía ensancharse. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar allá, Draco (que avanzaba adelante) sintió que la roca bajo sus rodillas no estaba firme, y con horror el suelo cedió. Escuchó el grito de Harry.

La caída no fue tan terrible, como había temido al principio. De hecho, constató con alivio que podía ponerse de pie, y que no sentía ningún hueso roto. Miró hacia arriba. Ahí estaba Harry, como tres metros más arriba, alumbrando con la antorcha.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

–Si, creo –le respondió Draco–. Voy a ver si puedo subir.

El chico comenzó a palpar las paredes, mientras Harry alumbraba lo mejor que podía desde arriba, con la antorcha. La angustia comenzó a invadirlo, al notar que las paredes no ofrecían ningún punto de apoyo para trepar. Hizo algunos intentos, pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño en los dedos.

–No voy a poder subir solo, Harry. Detesto decirlo, pero necesito ayuda.

–¿Te refieres a ir a buscar ayuda?

–Si, a eso me refiero –gruñó Draco.

–¿Y a quién quieres que le pidamos ayuda? ¿Qué crees que diría Snape, si llego allá y le cuento todo?

–¿Prefieres que nos quedemos aquí, Harry?

Harry no supo que responder, y ambos se quedaron pensando unos segundos.

–¿Sabes Harry? –comentó Draco–. Creo que tienes razón. No había pensado en una cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Sólo tenemos una antorcha.

–Si... Y yo no podría volver sin luz. ¿Te daría miedo quedarte en la oscuridad?

–La verdad Potter... no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí por horas, solo, y a oscuras –se rió Draco con sarcasmo.

–Bueno MALFOY –dijo Harry riendo, pero poniendo énfasis en el apellido de su amigo–, ¿Tal vez te pueda ayudar a subir? No es tan alto...

Harry puso la antorcha a un lado, y se puso de guata en el suelo. Tendió el brazo hacia abajo, pero apenas alcanzaba a tocar las manos de Draco, si éste último saltaba. Se acercó más al borde, y estiró ambas manos. Draco las tomó, y afirmándose en ellas, puso los pies en la pared, tratando de trepar.

Al principio pareció funcionar, pero, de pronto, una piedra de la pared cedió ante el peso del chico. Draco volvió a caer, con tan mala suerte de que arrastró a Harry con él.

Harry se incorporó, y ambos se miraron por unos segundos. ¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer? Ese era el mensaje que ambos leían en la cara del otro. La antorcha había quedado arriba, donde Harry la había dejado, y los dos se encontraban en aquel agujero, casi tres metros más abajo.

Buscaron una salida, pero estaban en un agujero del que no salía ningún túnel. Trataron de subir, parándose sobre los hombros del otro, pero lo sólo consiguieron, después de algunas caídas, alcanzar la antorcha. Finalmente se sentaron, exhaustos.

–El medio lío en el que nos metimos –se lamentó Draco.

–Al menos tenemos la antorcha –comentó Harry.

–Si, por lo menos.

–Creo que solo nos queda esperar, –concluyó Harry–. Esperar que nos encuentren pronto.

–No es por desanimarte, pero no creo que adivinen dónde estamos. O no muy pronto al menos.

–Pero mi padrino sabe de esta cueva –dijo Harry tratando de animarlo.

–Es mi culpa, Harry. Debí haberme quedado aquí, mientas tú ibas por ayuda.

–No, no es tu culpa –lo animó Harry–. Recuerda que era _yo_ el que no quería ir.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Se sentían incómodos, y comenzaban a tener hambre. Fue Draco el que dijo en voz alta, lo que ambos temían en silencio.

–No tenemos agua.

–No. No tenemos.

–Snape debió haberte devuelto tu varita –gruñó Draco.

Harry no contestó. No podía culpar a Snape de no habérsela devuelto, después de lo que había pasado.

–Draco... ¿Se puede hacer magia sin varita?

–Creo que sí, pero yo no sé. La hice a veces, cuando era niño. Pero no recuerdo como lo logré.

–Yo tampoco recuerdo cómo lo hacía. ¡Si al menos tuviéramos algunas de esas setas, para pasar el rato! –comentó Harry, con un suspiro.

–Las consumí todas anoche –se lamentó Draco.

~ * ~

A eso del mediodía, Snape se dirigió al laboratorio de fotografía. Se extrañó de no encontrar a nadie. Llamó a Dobby, y escuchó como un montón de fotografías comenzaba a moverse en un rincón. Se acercó, y vio como el aletargado elfo se ponía de pie, algo confundido.

Dobby se incorporó de pronto, y miró a Snape. Buscó alrededor, y no vio a los chicos.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –murmuró Snape con una calma que dejaba muy en claro que estaba a punto de explotar.

–Dobby... Dobby... Dobby no quiso... Dobby no sabe... –fue lo único que dijo el elfo, y se echó a llorar con histeria, mientras tomaba un álbum de fotografías y se daba con él en la cabeza. Las fotografías que contenía comenzaron a volar, agregándose a la pila en torno al elfo.

–PARA DOBBY –le gritó Snape quitándole el álbum–. DETENTE Y DIME LO QUE RECUERDAS.

Dobby se detuvo, y comenzó a temblar. ¡A veces el Señor Profesor Snape se parecía tanto a su ex amo, el Señor Malfoy!

–Si Señor Profesor Snape –comenzó a decir el elfo–. Todo estaba bien, y de pronto... Dobby se despertó rodeado de fotografías, y... y usted lo estaba mirando.

–¿Pero, y los chicos?

–Estaban aquí Señor–chilló el elfo con desesperación–. Tienen que estar por aquí.

–Pues no están –gruñó Snape–. Y son más de las doce. ¿A qué hora ocurrió lo que sea que haya ocurrido, Dobby?

–Acabábamos de llegar hace algunos momentos, Señor. Menos de una hora después de que usted nos dejó. Y luego no recuerdo nada más.

Snape recordó que los había dejado cuando eran casi las nueve. No llevaban desaparecidos más de dos horas.

–¿Los escuchaste decir algo? –preguntó Snape.

–No... no Señor –murmuró el elfo–. Todo estaba como siempre.

–¿Te habías dormido en tu trabajo con anterioridad? –preguntó Snape, lamentando no haber dejado a otro elfo más a cargo. Notó que Dobby comenzó a temblar, y esto lo sacó de quicio–. ¡CONTESTA!

–Si –respondió el elfo, con un hilo de voz. Snape lo miró con cara de "continúa, te escucho". Dobby tragó saliva, y miró el piso–. Ayer me ocurrió lo mismo, aquí mismo.

–¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? –Le gritó Snape–. HABRÍA DEJADO A OTRO ELFO, HOY, A CARGO DE ELLOS.

Lo que más comenzaba a preocupar a Snape, era el hecho de que ni Malfoy ni Potter le hubieran dicho que el día anterior Dobby se había quedado dormido mientras los cuidaba. De hecho, el hecho de que los tres se hubieran quedado callados no podía significar más que dos cosas: o los chicos estaba protegiendo a Dobby, o ellos dos lo habían dormido.

–Bueno, tenemos que buscarlos. Convoca a los demás elfos, y que revisen el castillo –dijo Snape.

La búsqueda tardó varias horas. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, los elfos concluyeron que no se encontraban en el castillo.

–¿Revisaron absolutamente todo? –preguntó Snape.

–Todo –respondieron los elfos.

–Salvo la punta de la torre norte –agregó uno, al que le había tocado esa torre.

–¿Dónde la profesora Trelawney? –se extrañó Snape, mirando al elfo–. ¿Por qué no revisaste ahí?

–A la Señora Profesora Trelawney no le gusta que entremos, cuando ella está –respondieron todos los elfos a la vez, como si estuvieran recitando algo aprendido de memoria.

Snape recordó que Dumbledore le había comentado que Sybill Trelawney llegaba pronto. El 21 de agosto, si mal no recordaba. Detestó la idea de ir a hablar con ella, pero dado que los chicos no aparecían, no le quedaba otra alternativa más que agotar todos los recursos _dentro_ del castillo, antes de buscarlos _afuera_. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué haría si no estaban con Trelawney? ¿Qué le diría a Albus? ¿A Laura Walters? ¿A... Black? Lo único que lo tranquilizaba, era que habían desaparecido LOS DOS. Eso hacía poco probable que Harry hubiera intentado matarse de nuevo.

De pronto se encontró en lo alto de la torre norte, frente al cuadro de un bruja tirando el naipe, que levantó la vista y lo quedó mirando. Esa era la entrada a la estancia de la profesora de adivinación.

–No conozco la contraseña –le dijo Snape–. Necesito hablar con Sybill.

–Un momento por favor –le dijo la mujer del retrato, dejando el naipe sobre la mesa, y desapareciendo a uno de los lados del marco. Volvió al cabo de un minuto.

–Adelante –dijo.

Snape entró, y se puso a toser. La habitación estaba llena de humo con olor a flores.

–Sabía que vendrías, Severus –comentó la bruja poniéndose de pie (tenía en la mesa un montón de conchitas).

–¿Están contigo? –preguntó simplemente. Si sabía que vendría, debía saber a _qué_ venía.

–No, no han venido por aquí –respondió ella, con una voz profunda.

–¿Y entonces cómo sabes de quién estoy hablando? –preguntó Snape con sarcasmo, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

–¿Buscas a Harry Potter, y al otro chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo? –dijo ella sin hacer caso.

–Si. ¿Dónde están?

–En el bosque –respondió ella, con cara de misterio. Claramente disfrutaba saber algo, y que su colega tuviera que preguntarle. Rara vez los demás profesores le pedían consejo a ella, cosa que no acababa de irritarla.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Snape, escéptico.

–Porque los vi dirigirse allá –respondió ella, con tono ofendido por su desconfianza–. Por esta misma ventana –agregó indicando una ventana que daba al norte–, como a la misma hora que ayer.

–¿¿¿QUE AYER??? –preguntó Snape.

–Si.

–¿Y POR QUE _DIABLOS_ NO AVISASTE? ¿ACASO NO TE _EXTRAÑÓ_ VER UN PAR DE _CHICOS_ INTERNARSE EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO?

–¿Quién soy yo para cambiar los designios del destino, Severus? –respondió ella con solemnidad, y teatral resignación–. Y no grites en mi presencia, que nublas mi ojo interno.

–¡AL DIABLO CON TU OJO INTERNO, SYBILL! Y MEJOR SERÁ QUE ME DIGAS EN QUÉ DIRECCIÓN SE FUERON.

–No lo sé, Severus. Y abandona de inmediato este lugar.

Snape se fue dando un portazo, al punto de que saltaron los naipes de la bruja del cuadro (que le lanzó una maldición), y las conchitas de la mesa de Trelawney.

Snape se alejó irritado. Esa charlatana no sería de ninguna ayuda, al contrario. Antes que confiar en ella, confiaría en la sobrinita de Minerva. Pensó, por unos segundos en mandarla llamar. Pero rechazó la idea. Simplemente, no se veía diciéndole a su colega "perdí a los chicos en el bosque, préstame a tu sobrinita para que me los encuentre". Sonaba ridículo. Era ridículo.

Al menos Sybill los había visto solos. Eso quería decir que se habían ido por su cuenta. En cierto modo, el pensar que Voldemort no tenía nada que ver, le daba ánimo.

Miró la hora. Eran más de las cinco. Pronto oscurecería, y el bosque se volvería muy peligroso. Debía actuar rápido. Si le mandaba una lechuza a Dumbledore, tal vez alcanzaba a llegar, y darle una mano. La otra solución era... Hace años que no lo hacía. Se había jurado a si mismo no volver a hacerlo nunca. Pero se trataba de una emergencia. El problema era que, si hacía lo que estaba temiendo que tendría que hacer, iba a tener que ir sólo. No podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran.

Pero era preferible. Tenía más probabilidades de éxito así, que internándose en el bosque con los elfos. Además, más de algún elfo podía salir herido, y no quería ser el responsable de eso.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo, decidido. No tenía tiempo de esperar a que alguien viniera. Pronto oscurecería. Dobby, que lo había esperado a la salida de la torre norte y que lo había seguido, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con la preocupación, Snape no lo había notado a su lado todo el tiempo.

–Señor Profesor Snape... ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Snape se quedó mirándolo. Tenía cara de culpabilidad, aunque Snape sospechaba que, en realidad, la culpa la tenían Potter y Malfoy.

–Manda una lechuza al director. Escribe exactamente esto: "Fui a buscar bellotas al bosque". No firmes, ni agregues nada. ¿Entendiste?

–Si Señor –dijo el elfo, y desapareció.

Snape corrió al bosque. Se internó en la espesura y, cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor (lanzó un hechizo para detectar vida alrededor de él, y no vio ni humanos, ni animales mayores), se transformó en una mosca. Sintió asco de si mismo. Transformarse en animago había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Hace años había decidido olvidarlo, y vivir como si nunca hubiese llevado a cabo la transformación. Odiaba la forma que había tomado. De haber podido elegir, hubiese escogido cualquier otro animal.

Después de volar un rato, encontró el rastro de los chicos. Lo siguió. No tardó en dar con la cueva. Notó que había dos rastros, uno más reciente que otro. Esto coincidía con la información dada por Trelawney. Claramente, los chicos habían venido el día anterior, sin que nadie los descubriera. Y habían venido de nuevo. Pero no habían vuelto. Sintió pánico. Tenía miedo de encontrarlos muertos. Rápidamente llegó a dónde el rastro se acababa, y sintió alivio al ver, a la luz de una antorcha, que estaban vivos. Los chicos no levantaron la vista, era difícil, tres metros mas abajo, notar una mosca que se asoma a mirar.

Snape retrocedió varios metros, y se transformó de nuevo. Ya de humano, se acercó al agujero. Los chicos, que habían sentido pasos que se acercaban, se pusieron de pie, y respiraron aliviados al ver que era Snape. No supieron qué decir, ante la cara que traía el brujo.

Resultaba un cuadro extraño. Snape los sacó levitando, sin decir nada, y los chicos tampoco supieron qué decir. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida de la cueva. Harry y Draco respiraron aliviados el aire fresco del bosque. Habían temido no salir vivos.

El cielo era de un color rojo, vetado de morado, que en cosa de minutos se volvió negro. Snape apuró más el paso, y sacó la varita. De pronto, los tres sintieron ruido detrás de ellos. Harry lo reconoció. Era el chasquido de las arañas gigantes, las amigas de Hagrid.

Snape también debía conocer el ruido, porque habló de inmediato.

–Corran hacia delante, yo las voy a detener.

Una araña hizo su aparición, y tras ella, varias otras. Snape las iba haciendo volar con rayos de su varita, mientras seguía a los chicos. Parecía estar ganando la batalla, cuando, de pronto, al tratar de caminar hacia atrás, tropezó con una raíz. La araña más cercana aprovecho ese instante para tirársele encima. Harry, que tenía la antorcha, corrió y comenzó a tratar de quemarla.

–¡SUÉLTALO ARAÑA ASQUEROSA! –le gritaba.

Draco tomó una rama y comenzó a golpearle las patas a la araña. La araña, distraída, soltó a Snape, que aprovechó de ponerse de pie y petrificarla. Continuaron corriendo, y Harry notó que Snape llevaba la varita en la mano izquierda, y que su antebrazo derecho sangraba. Aparentemente, lo había usado de escudo para defender su cara del ataque de la araña.

Finalmente salieron del bosque, y se detuvieron al medio del parque, agotados.

–Caminen –fue lo único que dijo Snape, haciendo un gesto con la varita en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

Caminaron en silencio. Ahora que el peligro de las arañas había pasado, la atmósfera de tensión interna había vuelto al grupo. Aunque estaban agotados, ni Draco ni Harry estaban deseosos de llegar pronto a la mazmorra. Ambos se sentían en problemas.

Dobby estaba esperando en la entrada, y sus orejas comenzaron a saltar de alegría al verlos llegar. Draco y Harry se miraron, incómodos.

–Dobby hizo lo que el Señor Profesor Snape le pidió, Señor Profesor Snape –dijo rápidamente–. ¿En qué más puede ayudar Dobby, Señor?

–Ve a la cocina, y pide que nos bajen la cena. Luego mándale otra lechuza, y escribe sólo "encontré muchas". Luego, puedes irte a descansar.

–Si Señor –respondió Dobby desapareciendo.

La cena estuvo tensa. Draco y Harry comieron nerviosos. Snape no comía, ni decía una palabra.

Al llegar a la mazmorra, habían encontrado una lechuza en la diminuta ventana. Snape había tomado el par de pergaminos que traía, y la lechuza había emprendido el vuelo enseguida. Leyó ambos pergaminos, y los arrugó enojado. Se los guardó en el bolsillo. Luego se había limpiado la herida del brazo, y se la había curado. Finalmente, cuando trajeron la cena, se sentó pero no probó nada. Ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada. Y los chicos comían cada vez más alarmados.

–Lo siento –se atrevió a decir Harry, cuando ya no aguantó tanto silencio.

–Si, lo sentimos –agregó Draco.

Snape sólo respondió con un resoplido de burla, sin mirarlos. Los chicos no insistieron.

De pronto, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes, y la cara de Dumbledore apareció en ellas. Snape se puso de pie, y se acercó a la chimenea.

–¿Qué ocurre, Severus? –preguntó preocupado.

–Renuncio a seguirlos cuidando, señor director. Busque a otra persona que se haga cargo, porque yo me voy esta misma noche –respondió Snape, en tono frío. Harry y Draco se miraron. No sabían si alegrarse. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos sonrió, ni se sintió aliviado. Al contrario.

–Que dices, Severus –contestó Dumbledore preocupado–. No puedes hacer eso. Te necesito.

–Busque otra solución –respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros–. Haga de cuentas que estoy muerto. Haga de cuenta de que _esta_ herida –dijo indicando su antebrazo– fue más fuerte, y que me encuentro en San Mungo. Ahí _tendría_ que encontrar otra solución, ¿verdad?

El tono sarcástico de la observación les heló la sangre a los chicos. En cierto modo, Snape tenía razón. Podría haber muerto, y hubiera sido culpa e ellos.

–Qué ocurrió, Severus –preguntó Dumbledore alarmado.

–Ocurre, señor director, que no tengo ningún control sobre estos dos –dijo indicando la mesa donde Harry y Draco estaban–. Y no voy a seguir protegiéndolos.

Dumbledore fijó los ojos en los chicos. Harry se sintió mal, y bajó la vista.

–¿Qué hicieron, Severus?

–No sé, ni voy a averiguarlo. Los encontré al fondo de un agujero, en una cueva, cuando debían estar en el laboratorio de fotografía. Y, si no me equivoco, agredieron a un elfo en al menos dos ocasiones. Y se salieron sin permiso en, al menos, dos ocasiones también.

–¿Es verdad eso? –preguntó Dumbledore a los chicos, con una cara que ya no era nada de amistosa.

Draco miró para otra parte, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

–Bueno, señor director –interrumpió Snape–. Yo voy a preparar mis cosas. Espero que los pase a recoger quién sea, en no más de un par de horas, o sea, a las 10 de la noche.

–No te precipites, Severus. Ahora no puedo ir para allá.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Snape burlonamente–. ¿No está acaso en una _chimenea_? ¿No tiene acaso en su poder polvos flu?

–Si, pero no puedo dejar este lugar ahora.

–Pues tendrá que hacerlo –respondió Snape fríamente–, porque yo ME VOY.

–¿Volvió Sybill? –preguntó de pronto Dumbledore.

–Si –respondió secamente Snape.

Harry miró a Draco con cara de horror. Dumbledore no podía dejarlos con Trelawney. No podía hacerles eso.

–Señor, no estará pensando...? –preguntó Harry parándose, y acercándose a la chimenea.

–No voy a considerar tú opinión en estas circunstancias, Harry –respondió Dumbledore amenazante.

–¿¡Y CUANDO LA HA CONSIDERADO!? –preguntó Harry, irritado. Mal que mal, siempre había tenido que someterse a las decisiones de Dumbledore.

–Harry –continuó Dumbledore en tono frío–, de acuerdo al trato que hicimos hace dos semanas, se te quitará tu escoba, y saldrás del equipo de Quidditch este año.

–¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –gritó Harry, mientras Draco miraba como si de pronto a Dumbledore le hubieran salido cuernos. Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se había puesto también de pié.

–Señor –interrumpió Draco–. No es justo que le haga eso a Harry. En primer lugar, porque no tiene toda la culpa él. Y, en segundo lugar, porque su equipo no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó hoy.

–Tienes razón Malfoy. Tu también quedarás suspendido de tu equipo –agregó Dumbledore.

–Señor director –interrumpió Snape–. Ahora que por fin está tomando la situación en mano, creo que puedo ir a preparar mis cosas.

–Está bien, Severus –suspiró Dumbledore–. Vete si esa es tu decisión–. Voy a ir a hablar con Sybill Trelawney.

Y diciendo eso desapareció, para entrar de cuerpo entero, a los pocos segundos, desde la misma chimenea. Al verlo aparecer, Snape desapareció en su cuarto.

–No me voy a quedar con la profesora Trelawney, Señor –le hizo notar Harry–. Vive diciéndome que me voy a morir, y estará encantada de lograr tener la razón. Prefiero que llame a mi padrino.

–Tu padrino se encuentra herido y en reposo, Harry –respondió Dumbledore.

–¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó Harry alarmado.

–Nada que comprometa su vida. Pero necesita descansar. Ahora, vayan los dos a juntar sus cosas.

–No me voy a ir dónde Trelawney –insistió Harry, sin moverse.

–Para ti, Harry, es la PROFESORA Trelawney. Y no me hagas perder la paciencia.

–¿Puedo mandar una lechuza a mi prima, señor? –preguntó Draco quién, guiándose por la reacción de Harry, y por los rumores que había escuchado sobre la profesora de adivinación, no tenía ganas de quedarse con ella tampoco.

–Tu prima no va a volver a buscarte sino hasta el próximo martes, Malfoy –interrumpió Snape, saliendo de su habitación con un baúl.

Harry, al verlo aparecer, tomó rápidamente una decisión. Entre Snape y la sicótica de Trelawney, prefería a Snape. Todavía podía intentar revertir la situación, si actuaba con inteligencia y _tacto_.

–¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, señor? –preguntó Harry acercándose a Snape.

–Si es por tus cosas, se las daré al director y no a ti, Potter –respondió Snape fríamente.

–No, no es por mis cosas –respondió Harry.

Snape lo miró con impaciencia, Draco con incredulidad, pero fue Dumbledore el que habló primero.

–Voy a acompañar a Draco abajo a buscar las cosas de ambos, mientras hablan –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la puerta trampa. Draco siguió al anciano con resignación. Tenía una sensación de abandono bastante desagradable, al saber que su prima lo vendría a buscar dos días antes del inicio de las clases.

Una vez solos, Snape quedó mirando a Harry.

–Habla –le dijo secamente.

–Quería darle las gracias por su... paciencia todo este tiempo –comenzó a explicar Harry–. Sé que arruiné sus vacaciones, y espero que disfrute esta semana que le queda. No tiene idea lo arrepentido que estoy por lo de hoy. Nunca pensé que...

–¿Sabes Potter? Me pregunto a veces si tu _piensas_ –lo interrumpió Snape.

–Supongo que no pienso mucho, o no del modo que debería hacerlo –aceptó Harry–. Si pudiera volver atrás, no lo volvería a hacer.

–Entonces empieza a pensar ANTES de hacer tonterías, Potter –le respondió Snape–. Sobre todo ahora que te vas a quedar con Sybill Trelawney –murmuró más para si mismo que para el chico.

–Sé que ya tomó la decisión, y no puedo culparlo por eso –respondió Harry bajando la vista–. Pero igual quiero que sepa que me hubiera sentido más tranquilo quedándome con usted, aunque se hubiera enojado, y aunque hubiera tenido que limpiar la pajarera _otra vez_, o contar _cajones_ de semillas.

Harry lo miró a la cara. Snape suspiró, visiblemente incómodo.

–Estoy cansado, Potter –murmuró–. Y sólo me queda esta semana.

–Lo sé. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

–Le quiero preguntar algo, antes de que se vaya... –dijo Harry inseguro.

–¿Qué?

–¿Averiguó algo más sobre... eso de... usted y mi padrino? –preguntó Harry casi en un murmuro.

–Quedamos en que no se hablaba más del tema, Potter –murmuró Snape–. Y, de todos modos, no es asunto tuyo.

–Pero es mi padrino –murmuró Harry–. ¿Supo que está herido?

–Acabo de escuchar al director, mientras guardaba mis cosas –respondió Snape. Miró la cara de Potter, y sintió por un instante el impulso de volver a dejar el baúl en su dormitorio. Pero alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Había tomado la decisión, y no volvería atrás–. Pero se pondrá bien pronto, por lo que escuché. Quédate tranquilo, y ayúdalo no metiéndote en problemas.

–Si ya no me meteré más en problemas –comentó Harry–. Hoy pensé que no íbamos a salir de esa cueva.

–¿Pensaste que no los buscaría? –preguntó Snape, un poco ofendido.

–Si, tenía la certeza de que nos buscaría –se apresuró en aclarar Harry–. Pero es que usted no tenía como adivinar donde estábamos. Y con Draco pensamos que, de ahí a que alguien se le ocurriera dónde podíamos estar, ya habríamos muerto de sed.

–Si. Se comportaron como un par de irresponsables.

–¿Cómo supo donde encontrarnos? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Tengo mis recursos, Potter –respondió Snape, volviendo al tono frío–. Y ahora baja a ayudarles con tus cosas.

–No será necesario –respondió la voz de Dumbledore, que acababa de entrar a la sala levitando un par de baúles delante de él–. Ya tenemos todo listo.

Draco salió detrás, y miró a Harry con curiosidad.

–Bien, ahora síganme –dijo el anciano a los chicos.

Harry lo siguió, lamentando no haber logrado convencer a Snape de que volviera en su decisión. Se sentía extraño. Había deseado todo el tiempo no quedarse con Snape, y ahora que se iba, sentía que lo extrañaría. Hace solo un par de horas había caminado por ahí mismo detrás de Snape. Iba pensando que le esperaban las mil penas del infierno, y deseando no tener que enfrentar al brujo. Finalmente, no lo había tenido que enfrentar, ni había sufrido las mil penas del infierno. Y, sin embargo, se sentía peor que hace rato, cuando recorría el camino inverso.

Estaba consciente de que solamente quedaba una semana para el 1º de septiembre, pero tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Le costaba aceptar la idea de que pasaría la semana que le quedaba de vacaciones en compañía de la loca de Trelawney. Si cada hora de clases con ella era como cuatro, una semana sería una eternidad. Miró a Snape, y detuvo su vista en la venda de su brazo derecho. Bajó la vista. Tal vez se lo merecía. Podría haber sido peor. Y el hecho de que su padrino estuviera imposibilitado de venir, también tenía su lado positivo. A _él_ no le habría hecho gracia lo del paseo de ese día a la cueva. Y, después de lo del fin de semana anterior, prefería no verlo alterado.

Finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo. Snape intercambió algunas palabras con Dumbledore, que los chicos no pudieron oír, gracias a una barrera de sonido que puso el anciano. Harry sólo vio que Snape negaba con la cabeza, por lo que supuso que Dumbledore estaría tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

–Puede que te suene raro, Harry –comentó Draco–, pero desearía que Snape se quedara.

–Yo también –agregó Harry–. Pero tiene razón en querer irse. Yo haría lo mismo.

–Si, supongo que yo también. Debe haberse asustado mucho hoy, al no encontrarnos en el laboratorio.

–Si, supongo que si.

–Como cuando nos fuimos al muelle subterráneo.

–Si.

–O, antes de que me fuera, cuando nos salimos al parque. En realidad, dado su carácter, me extraña lo BENEVOLENTE que ha sido –comentó Draco–, sobre todo contigo Harry.

–¿Bromeas? Ese fue el día en que me amenazaron con quitarme la escoba, y sacarme del equipo, si no le hacía caso –contestó Harry con amargura.

–Bueno, consuélate pensando que a mi también me sacaron –se rió Draco, tratando de animarlo–. Va a ser extraño mirar un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, ambos en la platea. ¿No crees?

–Sin Quidditch por segundo año consecutivo. No lo voy a soportar. Y más encima tendremos que pasar los TIMOS. Y ahora, el resto de las vacaciones con TRELAWNEY.

–Pero sólo será una semana –comentó Draco–. ¿Es verdad que Trelawney está loca? –preguntó.

–No sé si _loca_ es la palabra –se rió Harry–. Ya la vas a conocer.

En ese instante, notaron que la barrera de sonido desaparecía.

–Nos vemos en una semana –comentó Snape con voz de "ojalá pudiera evitarlo", aunque los chicos notaron que no lo había dicho con odio–. Cuídense. Adiós.

–Nos vemos –respondió Draco–. Siento mucho lo de hoy, de verdad. Gracias por buscarnos.

–Si, gracias –continuó Harry–. Y que pase unas felices vacaciones, aunque sólo duren una semana.

Snape finalmente se fue, y los chicos se quedaron unos segundos parados, mirando la puerta. Dumbledore le pasó un pergamino arrugado a Draco.

–Llegó hoy. Es de tu prima –le dijo Dumbledore. Draco la leyó. Le decía lo que ya Snape le había dicho, y que irían la semana siguiente, cuando volviera. La guardó en su bolsillo.

–Ahora vamos –ordenó el anciano.

Y los chicos lo siguieron en silencio.

~ * ~


	36. Nada es tan malo como parece

**Disclaimer**** habitual… nada es mío pero, que divertido es usarlo ^^ **Gracias a Francia** por su ayuda :D**

**Enya**: Gracias, si por ahora sigue la incógnita ;) Yo también opino que Snape tuvo demasiada paciencia con los "engendros". Hubiese sido divertido verlo perdiéndola VERDADERAMENTE jajajaja. Bueno, tal vez haya tiempo cuando comiencen las clases y los "engendros" se muevan con más libertad muahahaha X)

…

**Carolix****_: Tu sugerencia se cumplirá en este capítulo, en cierta medida. ¿Harry sentar cabeza? ¡No en esta ff! A ellos tampoco los entusiasma, pero hay una sorpresa al final del capítulo ;) ¿Profesor de DADA? ¡A quién le importa, están de vacaciones! (broma) Buen punto… Vamos a tener que poner un aviso en el Profeta cuanto antes… ¡Yo ya leí más de la mitad del libro! Llevaba 3 cuartas partes, porque estaba leyendo una versión, supuestamente falsa, que encontré en Internet… Y cuando me llegó el libro de verdad, descubrí que era VERDAD lo que había estado leyendo como fanfiction :-( Así que me lo comencé a leer de nuevo, en papel, para disfrutarlo como Dios manda ^_^**

**nai****-ara: ¿Sirius? Si, se enterará… Snape volverá, "si pero no". En fin. El desearía volver… pero no siempre se puede. ¡Lee y verás!**

**V1rUs**** p@()La: Buena pregunta… ¿Tal vez el perdón de San Dumbly caiga sobre ellos? Si se portan bien, claro… O si no, ya se encontrarán reemplazantes por la vía regular. Pobrecitos… Lo del melodrama lo decía en sentido IRONICO, jajaja. No hay melodrama… bueno si, tal vez un poco. Espero que lo soportes, muahahaha. ¿Su reacción? Brrrrrrrrrrr… Si, Sirius es medio de temer cuando se altera :-S Jajaja, como dice el título de este capítulo "Nada es tan malo como parece"…**

**Synn**: Yo también me lo estoy leyendo con calma, ahora que ya me llegó, para que me dure :) Pero cuando se me acabe, seguiré leyendo fanfictions, que también son divertidas. Adictos… si pobrecitos. Se metieron en un problema con eso. Snape no es tan confiado, pero vio a Draco tranquilo y con voluntad "cooperadora", y pensó que Harry estaba con demasiada depresión como para buscarse problemas. No se imaginó que  Harry superaría TAN rápido lo de sus sueños. Ninguno de los chicos, por si solos, se habría metido en más líos. Pero juntos… se potenciaron. Sino mira a Fred y George :D … Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena con Trelawney ^_^ La forma animágica de Snape me dio algunos dolores de cabeza. Estuve a punto de ponerlo como serpiente, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera avergonzarse. Aunque tenía la ventaja de ponerlo como "entendedor de parsel"… Pero una mosca… me pareció muy divertido, y sobre todo, un golpe para su inmenso orgullo. Pobrecito… ¡Aunque su forma es muy útil! Creo que, en el momento, se sintió superado por la situación. Era eso, o amarrarlos y encerrarlos hasta el fin de las vacaciones. Supongo que tomó la decisión que, _en el momento_, le pareció correcta. Sobre escaparse mientras están con Sybill, supongo que querrán (malditas setas…), aunque no les será tan fácil muahahahaha. Vamos a ver que pasa... Sobre Sirius enojado… estarás servida ^^. Voy a ver si lo hago enojarse nuevamente… aunque tal vez hagan perder la paciencia a otra persona, muahahahaha (Jejeje).

**Joyce**** Granger: Y me demoré horrores de nuevo :-( ¿uno de tus favoritos? ¡Guau! Ojalá que este te guste tanto como el 35 ^^**

**Mizao****-Ul-Copt y** Filia-Mak**: Si, a mi tampoco me gustaría quedarme con Trelawney  O.ô  Pero nada es tan malo como parece…**

**Eyes****: ¿Me lo cagué demasiado? Pobrecito… No se me había ocurrido ponerlo de murciélago… En todo caso, celebro la risa que te causé :D**

**Kitiara**: Si, suena feo… pero sobrevivirá ;-)

**Flaca Potter**: Pobre Severus… ese hombre no tiene descanso. Si, creo que los chicos no dimensionaron el medio problema en que se estaban metiendo con lo de los hongos :-/

**mike** granger**: ortografía es un karma para mi :-( Aunque la práctica hace al maestro :-) Ahora hago menos errores que cuando escribí el capítulo 1 ^_^**

Agradezco los muchos reviews que me dejaron, a pesar del tiempo que me demoro. Y gracias también por las sugerencias :-D ¡Son bienvenidas!

**Capítulo 36 Nada es tan malo como parece.**

No llevaban caminando ni dos minutos, cuando Harry notó que no iban en dirección a la torre norte. Extrañado se volvió hacia Dumbledore, que caminaba detrás de ellos.

 –¿Adonde vamos? –preguntó.

 –A mi escritorio. Necesito hablar con ustedes primero, y aclarar un par de cosas –respondió sin sonreír. Draco y Harry se miraron, preocupados.

 –¡Arroz con Leche! –dijo Dumbledore, cuando llegaron al pié de la escalera que subía a su despacho. La gárgola se movió al instante–. ¡Suban! –agregó.

Los chicos subieron sin protestar. Harry tenía la secreta esperanza de no ir a parar donde Trelawney después de todo.

 –Siéntense –dijo Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer una segunda silla frente a su escritorio, y sentándose el mismo en su sillón del otro lado–. ¿Y bien? –preguntó cuando los tres estuvieron sentados.

Draco y Harry se miraron, desconcertados. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijeran?

 –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry. Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

 –¿Qué hicieron, que pusieron al _profesor Snape_ en ese estado? –aclaró el anciano con voz seria.

Draco miró a Harry, como preguntando si hablaba él o no. Harry decidió comenzar a explicar él mejor.

 –Queríamos salir un rato –comenzó, fijando su vista en un artefacto brillante que estaba sobre el escritorio–. Pero el profesor Snape no parecía querer llevarnos afuera...

 –¿Se lo preguntaron acaso? –lo interrumpió Dumbledore con un poco de rudeza. Los chicos se miraron. En realidad no se les había ocurrido. Aunque tampoco hubieran querido compartir lo de la cueva con el profesor de pociones.

 –En realidad no... –admitió Harry.

 –¿Y como es que el profesor Snape los encontró en una cueva?

 –La encontramos... –comenzó a inventar Harry. No iba a admitir que su padrino se la había mostrado. Si Dumbledore le contaba a Sirius, su padrino sabría que no le había hecho caso–. Nos fuimos caminando, cuando de pronto la encontramos. Y decidimos entrar a echar una mirada.

 –Cuando de pronto... la encontraron –repitió el brujo como asimilando una información muy interesante–. ¿Y dónde está esa cueva? –preguntó–. Draco y Harry se miraron nuevamente.

 –Por ahí... no nos fijamos bien –respondió Harry vagamente. Dumbledore soltó parte del aire que tenía en los pulmones ruidosamente, en un gesto exasperado.

 –¿DÓNDE HARRY? –preguntó nuevamente el anciano, tan fuerte que los chicos saltaron.

 –En... en el bosque –admitió Harry.

 –¿Y qué fueron a hacer al bosque, si se puede saber?

 –Paseábamos... –insistió Harry. Sabía que la historia no tenía mucha lógica. Pero mientras menos información diera, en menos problemas se metería. Si no estaba Snape para echarlo al agua acerca del lugar en el que se encontraban, no sería tan tonto de auto delatarse.

Dumbledore, por su lado, comprendió que Harry intentaba ocultar algo. _Algo que había logrado sacar de sus casillas a Severus Snape. Pero el brujo, antes de partir, había sido todavía más vago que Harry. 'Si quiere que esos dos sobrevivan hasta el 1º de septiembre, amárrelos y enciérrelos en una habitación sin ventanas...', esa había sido, textualmente, su sugerencia. ¿Tenía algún sentido insistir? Si debía tomar alguna medida para que no se repitiera, sin hacer lo que Severus le había sugerido, sí. Suspiró. Esa iba a ser una larga noche._

~ * ~

Voldemort se encontraba leyendo, cuando Colagusano se acercó, haciendo una inclinación pronunciada.

 –Crabbe pide verlo, amo.

 –¿Crabbe? –preguntó el señor tenebroso interesado, dejando el libro que leía a un lado. Se suponía que ese tenía que vigilar los alrededores de Hogwarts. Algo debía haber pasado–. Que pase –agregó con una sonrisa expectante.

Colagusano se alejó, haciendo un par más de reverencias antes de salir. A los pocos segundos entró un mortifago, que hizo una profunda inclinación.

 –Amo, le traigo una...

No alcanzó a decir más, cuando lo golpeó la maldición cruciatus. Pero Voldemort, impaciente como estaba por saber qué información traía, sólo la mantuvo unos pocos segundos.

 –Yo hablo aquí primero –dijo fríamente apenas bajó la varita–. Te escucho Crabbe.

 –Los siento Milord –se disculpó el mortifago, jadeando y poniéndose nuevamente de pié–. Pero vi salir del castillo a Snape. Vine a avisarle de inmediato.

 –¿Snape? ¿Iba sólo?

 –Si Milord. Iba sólo, y con capa de viaje.

Voldemort se quedó pensando. ¿Estaría su espía dejando el castillo sin avisarle? De ser así, lo pagaría caro.

 –¿Llevaba equipaje? –preguntó apretando la varita, en sus manos.

 –No Amo, aunque podía llevarlo comprimido.

Voldemort le lanzó otra maldición cruciatus.

 –YA SÉ QUE PODÍA LLEVAR SU EQUIPAJE COMPRIMIDO, CRABBE –le gritó cuando soltó la maldición–. LIMÍTATE A RESPONDER A MIS PREGUNTAS.

 –Si, Milord.

 –¿Algo más que informar?

 –No, Milord.

 –Entonces vuelve a tu puesto –le gruñó Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos encendidos por la ira. Iba a matar a Snape. Eran sus ojos dentro del castillo. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir dejar Hogwarts, y no avisarle? Lo iba a matar, pero no sin antes...

Pero Voldemort no tuvo ocasión de seguir planeando lo que le haría a Snape, porque en ese preciso instante tocaron a la puerta, cuando Crabbe estaba por abrirla para salir.

 –¿QUIÉN ES? –preguntó Voldemort irritado.

 –Pettigrew, Milord –respondió Crabbe que acababa de abrir la puerta.

 –Justo cuando lo necesito. Que pase.

Colagusano entró, e hizo una inclinada reverencia.

 –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Voldemort.

 –Snape lo busca, mi señor.

 –Que pase –gruñó Voldemort.

Colagusano abrió la puerta, y Snape entró al instante. Se inclinó, y esperó a que el otro hablara.

 –Habla –le dijo simplemente Voldemort, cuando Pettigrew hubo cerrado la puerta por fuera.

 –Milord, tenía que venir a informarle que Dumbledore decidió que debía salir de vacaciones. Vine a avisarle de inmediato, estoy a sus órdenes.

 –¿Y no pudiste encontrar una buena excusa para quedarte? –preguntó Voldemort, algo alterado.

 –Lo intenté Milord, pero...

Snape no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues en ese instante Voldemort le lanzó la maldición cruciatus.

 –"LO INTENTÉ" NO ME SIRVE, IDIOTA, SINO "LO LOGRÉ" –le gritó.

 –Si Milord.

 –¿Te dio alguna información?

 –Si Milord. Planeaba dejarlos con otro miembro del personal del colegio.

 –¿En el castillo?

 –Si, Milord.

 –¿Qué miembro?

Snape pensó por unos instantes. Voldemort no pareció sorprendido de verlo llegar, por lo que ya debía haber sabido que él había dejado el castillo. Eso quería decir que tenía el lugar vigilado, y entonces sabría que Sybill Trelawney había regresado. Sería una locura intentar negarlo.

 –Presumiblemente Sybill Trelawney, Milord.

 –Tiene lógica –murmuró Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel–. Y eso nos puede ser de gran utilidad. ¿Notaste algún cambio en el chico Potter desde tu último informe?

 –Si, Milord. No ha vuelto a intentar preparar la poción. Aunque yo le di todas las facilidades para que consiguiera lo que necesitaba, obligándolo a limpiar mis armarios personales.

 –¿Y ni así?

 –No, Milord. Nunca entenderé como la comunidad mágica puede tener como héroe a semejante idiota –afirmó Snape con cara de incredulidad.

 –Tendrán mucho tiempo para arrepentirse... mucho. Pero las noticias que me has traído me han dado una idea... –murmuró Voldemort más para si mismo que para su mortifago.

Snape comenzó a preocuparse, y a lamentar haberse dejado llevar por la rabia horas antes. Lamentó no haberse quedado con los chicos. Permitir que se quedaran con Trelawney le pareció una locura. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que Albus Dumbledore se hubiese quedado él mismo con ellos. O hubiese encontrado a otra persona más apta para protegerlos. Pero ahora no tenía como saberlo... Tendría que averiguar lo más posible sobre esa "idea" del señor oscuro, y comunicarse con el director cuanto antes.

 –¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?

 –No... ¿Estás _seguro de que Dumbledore los dejó con ella?_

 –Esa era su intención, hasta el momento en el que dejé el castillo, Milord. Pero puedo volver, con alguna excusa, y averiguar más.

 –Sería bueno, si –contestó complacido Voldemort–. Pero, hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que sospechen de ti. Recuerda que si te descubren...

Acabará conmigo, completó la frase Snape, en su mente. Como con todos los que ya no le sirven de nada. Como se tira una varita quebrada.

 –Si, Milord.

 –Entonces, ve. Y quiero tu informe cuanto antes. Y cuando vuelvas, quiero que aproveches de revisar una información que uno de mis espías encontró. Creo que puede ser de gran utilidad para llevar a cabo mis planes.

 –Saldré de inmediato, Milord –respondió Snape con una inclinación, y salió rápidamente del lugar, con su capa de viaje ondeando detrás de él. Era una suerte poder volver, y dar la alerta, sin despertar sospechas. Aunque también era una lástima que Voldemort no hubiese compartido sus planes con él. Hubiese sido más fácil tomar las providencias del caso.

~ * ~

Sirius bostezó, y se sentó en la cama. Miró la hora, nuevamente se había despertado de noche. Las diez de la noche, y ya no tenía sueño. ¿Qué diablos haría toda la noche, si todavía no podía mover el pié?

Como un gesto rutinario, tomó su varita y la apunto a su mano. Un plano comenzó a formarse en su mano. Miró extrañado. ¿Qué diablos hacía Harry, a esa hora, en la oficina de Dumbledore?

En ese instante, sintió pasos en la escalera, y reconoció el paso de su amigo lunático.

 –¡Remus! –gritó preocupado–. ¡Ven de inmediato, por favor.

Escuchó como los pasos se acercaban rápido a su cuarto, y la figura de re amigo apareció en el umbral.

 –¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó preocupado.

 –Mejor –gruñó Sirius–. ¿Ha pasado algo con Harry?

 –¿Harry? –preguntó Remus preocupado, acercándose–. No, no que yo sepa. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

 –En el despacho de Dumbledore –murmuró Sirius, mordiéndose un labio con nerviosismo.

 –Que extraño –murmuró Remus, acercándose a mirar la mano para verificar que su amigo se encontraba en lo correcto–. Puedo ir a averiguar, si quieres.

 –Mejor usa la chimenea. Si Dumbledore está con él, podrás acceder. Si no puedes acceder, sabremos de inmediato que NO está con él.

 –Está bien –murmuró Remus prendiendo la chimenea del dormitorio con su varita. Tomó un poco de polvos flu del pote junto a la chimenea, y los lanzó a las llamas, que se volvieron verdes de inmediato–. HOGWARTS, OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR.

~ * ~

Dumbledore se terminó el té que un elfo acababa de traerle, y dejó la taza sobre su escritorio, donde las tazas de Harry y Draco permanecían, intactas. Los chicos finalmente habían confesado. Habían admitido haber sacado dos pociones del despacho de Snape, haber drogado al elfo Dobby en dos ocasiones, y haber salido a una cueva que Harry ya conocía. Al principio había sido difícil, pero se habían ido enredando tanto que finalmente se habían dado por vencidos y habían contado la verdad.

 –¿Qué pasará con nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry después de mas de un minuto de incómodo silencio, en que Dumbledore había terminado su té, pensativo.

Dumbledore no respondió. Esa era la pregunta que él mismo se hacía. ¿Qué haría con ellos? Dejarlos con Sybill era la opción más fácil, pero arriesgada. No era que desconfiara de ella, al contrario. La sabía leal. Pero, en caso de un ataque, tampoco parecía estar muy preparada para enfrentarlo. Todo iría bien, _siempre y cuando Voldemort no se enterara... Pero no tenía ninguna garantía de que no se enteraría. Y en una semana, podían pasar muchas cosas. La otra posibilidad era hacer lo que Severus le había sugerido, en broma. Pero su naturaleza no se lo permitía. Simplemente, no podría dejarlos encerrados, ni menos amarrados. Aunque resultaba una decisión segura, no era correcta. Él mismo no podía darse el lujo de quedarse una semana entera en el castillo, vigilándolos. Mucho dependía de lo que _él_ hiciera, y la rapidez con que lo hiciera. Si solo pudiera estar seguro de que los chicos no harían más estupideces..._

En ese momento las llamas de su chimenea se volvieron verdes. Decididamente las noticias volaban, alguien ya debía saber que él se encontraba en Hogwarts. Aunque tal vez era Severus...

La cabeza de Remus Lupin apareció, haciendo saltar a los tres.

 –¿Remus? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Dumbledore, preocupado.

Remus miró de reojo a Harry, y a al chico Malfoy. Respiró aliviado al ver que estaban con Dumbledore, y que todo parecía en orden.

 –No, nada. Solo queríamos saber de Harry. Nos extrañó...

 –Si, entiendo –lo interrumpió Dumbledore–. Tuvimos algunos... _inconvenientes_ –murmuró mirando de reojo a los chicos (que se hundieron más en sus asientos, incómodos).

En ese instante una segunda cabeza apareció en la chimenea, y Remus al instante lo obligó a retroceder. No iba a permitir que su amigo fuera visto nuevamente por el chico Malfoy. Terminaría reconociéndolo. Pero Harry alcanzó a reconocer a su padrino, y comprendió el dilema de Lupin.

 –No hay problema –dijo a la chimenea–. Draco ya sabe.

Dumbledore y Remus lo miraron, enojados.

 –Le tuve que contar –comenzó a disculparse Harry, incómodo–. Resultó demasiado evidente después de lo del otro día.

 –Bueno –suspiró Dumbledore, cuando la cabeza de Sirius reapareció–. ¿Cómo te has sentido? Veo que ya te paraste de la cama.

 –Mejor. Pero me extrañó ver a Harry en tu despacho –contestó Sirius, paseando su vista entre su ahijado y el anciano–. ¿Ocurre algo?

Harry miró a Dumbledore con ojos suplicantes. 'No le cuente, por lo que más quiera', repitió en su mente. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos, Dumbledore suspiró.

 –Creo que deberías dejar de tentar a Harry con tus antiguas historias de colegio, Sirius –murmuró Dumbledore. Sirius fijó su mirada en Harry, con una ceja levantada de un modo que a Harry le recordó horrorosamente a Snape–. Harry estuvo en gran peligro hoy, visitando cierta cueva que, por lo que entiendo, tú le mostraste.

Las cejas de Sirius se juntaron, y Harry tragó saliva. Lamentó haberle contado todo a Dumbledore, y no haber sido capaz de inventar una historia creíble. Draco, parecía petrificado. Probablemente, le costaba sacarse de la cabeza que Sirius Black era un asesino, ahora que lo veía con esa cara.

 –¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sirius a Dumbledore, sin apartar la vista de su ahijado.

Harry volvió a mirar a Dumbledore suplicante, pero el anciano no hizo caso.

 –Será mejor que él mismo te lo cuente. Y me encantaría que tú pudieras hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sirius hizo ademanes de entrar por la chimenea. Remus, viéndolo, lo atajó tomándolo de un hombro.

 –Espera. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado –lo previno el hombre lobo.

 –Puedes acompañarme si quieres –le respondió Sirius.

Finalmente, Remus y Sirius (quien cojeaba espantosamente) entraron en el despacho. Harry, inconscientemente, comenzó a retroceder. Sirius, al verlo, se detuvo.

 –Bueno, los dejo para que conversen. Tengo que ir a hablar con Sybill, y mientras antes, mejor.

 –¿Sybill Trelawney? –preguntaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

 –Si. Severus Snape tuvo otros asuntos que atender... y ella es la única que actualmente se encuentra viviendo en el castillo, aparte de los elfos.

 –¿Lo considera prudente? –preguntó Remus.

 –No es lo más óptimo. Por eso necesito que Sirius haga entrar, al menos a Harry, en razón. Con uno de los dos –dijo indicando a ambos chicos– que se comporte responsablemente, podemos prevenir que les ocurra una desgracia.

 –¿No hay otra posibilidad? ¿Me puedo quedar yo? –preguntó Sirius. Draco abrió los ojos desorbitados, y miró ansiosamente a Dumbledore, negando con la cabeza, como implorándole que no los fuera a dejar con Sirius Black. Harry en cambio, parecía inseguro. Miraba expectante.

 –Tal vez... –murmuró Dumbledore–. Todo depende de cómo salgan las gestiones con Sybill. Remus, acompáñame. Tú también, Draco.

Los tres salieron del despacho. Draco, antes de salir, miró a Harry dándole ánimo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sirius respiró profundamente, y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Draco anteriormente. Harry, titubeante, se volvió a sentar.

 –¿Te duele mucho el pié? –preguntó Harry en un murmuro.

 –Si, mucho.

 –¿Qué pasó?

 –Pisé una trampa muggle. Pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Qué diablos hiciste que Dumbledore está tan enojado?

Harry suspiró. Tenía que contarle todo ya que, de todos modos, Dumbledore ya lo sabía y se lo diría de no hacerlo él.

 –Fuiste a la cueva –agregó Sirius, dándolo por sentado. Harry bajó la vista, y asintió con la cabeza.

 –Fuiste sin permiso, y te descubrieron. ¿Es eso?

 –Si –murmuró Harry–. Bueno, más o menos.

 –Cuéntame.

Sirius parecía tranquilo, por lo que Harry tomó aire y decidió acabar lo antes posible con todo eso. No tenía ganas de pasarse una hora entera contando la historia a pedazos, como cuando hablaron con Dumbledore.

 –Estábamos aburridos, y le conté a Draco sobre esa cueva. Él se entusiasmó, bueno, yo también me entusiasmé, y decidimos ir apenas tuviéramos la ocasión. Pero Snape nos tenía todo el tiempo vigilados. O estaba él, o nos dejaba con Dobby. Por eso decidimos tratar de escaparnos cuando Dobby nos estuviera vigilando. La primera vez resultó, y volvimos sin que nadie notara nuestra ausencia. Pero la segunda caímos en un agujero, y quedamos atrapados. Temimos que nadie llegaría a buscarnos, pero finalmente Snape dio con nosotros y nos sacó. Estaba muy enojado.

 –Me imagino –murmuró Sirius. Harry, que había estado mirándose las manos, levantó la vista.

 –Estoy muy arrepentido, créeme. Realmente creímos que moriríamos ahí. Y, más encima, cuando volvíamos al castillo, unas arañas gigantes nos atacaron, y Snape salió herido. Cuando llegamos al castillo, Snape escribió a Dumbledore. Este apareció al poco rato, y Snape le dijo que renunciaba a seguirnos cuidando. Y luego se fue, y Dumbledore nos quiere dejar con la loca de Trelawney. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Harry bajó la vista nuevamente, y se miró las manos nervioso. Aunque sabía que nadie lo felicitaría por lo que había hecho (salvo, tal vez, Fred y George), tenía ganas de que lo dejaran en paz de una vez. Comenzaba a estar harto de tener que estar dando tantas explicaciones. Pero no podía permitirse mandar a todos a la punta del cerro. Tenía todas las de perder, por ser todavía menor de edad. Era mejor mostrar arrepentimiento. De hecho, su padrino no parecía alterado.

 –Me pones en un dilema, Harry –dijo por fin su padrino–. Por una parte, siento que eres el digno hijo de tu padre, y que las tonterías que haces las hubiera hecho él también. De hecho, yo las habría hecho con él –agregó con una sonrisa culpable–. Pero, con las actuales circunstancias, no puedo hacerme el tonto, y dejar pasar esto. Ahora soy responsable de ti. Y no sé qué hacer, para que dejes de exponerte. No te cuidas. Parece no importarte el hecho de que tus padres dieran su vida para salvar la tuya. Siento que tengo que cuidarte, pero no sé qué hacer. Dime Harry. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Harry se sintió peor que cuando Snape se había ido. Casi hubiera preferido que Sirius le gritara, pero no eso. Deseó tener la poción para hacer agujeros que Draco le entregó a Dumbledore, y hacer uno grande por el cual poder desaparecer.

 –No sé –murmuró Harry.

 –Yo tampoco sé.

 –Te prometo no haré nada más –sugirió Harry.

 –¿Cuántas veces me has prometido eso? ¿No me habías prometido, de hecho, que no volverías a esa cueva?

 –Si.

 –¿Y no me habías prometido, que te cuidarías?

 –Si.

 –¿Y cumpliste?

Harry no contestó.

 –Respóndeme Harry.

 –No. Lo siento. Pero ahora si te lo prometo.

 –Me encantaría creerte –respondió Sirius con un suspiro.

 –¡Bueno, y que tanto! –agregó Harry finalmente–. ¡Si me acabas de decir que mi padre y tú mismo habrían hecho lo mismo!

 –¡Por eso me preocupo, Harry! ¡Porque no sé como impedir que vuelvas a meterte en problemas!

Harry se quedó callado. Esa conversación no tenía ningún sentido. ¿De qué servía mostrar buena voluntad, si su padrino se rehusaba a creerle?

 –Bueno, yo ya te pedí disculpas –dijo Harry poniéndose de pié– y ya te prometí que no me metería en más líos. Ahora, si tú me crees o no, eso es asunto tuyo. Yo voy a ir a hacer algo útil, como averiguar en qué lugar tendré que pasar la noche.

Harry  intentó acercarse a la puerta, pero Sirius lo agarró de un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

 –Tu no vas a ninguna parte, que estamos hablando. Y no te atrevas a ponerte insolente otra vez, Harry.

 –¡Eres tú el que no quiere escucharme! –le dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

 –¡Pero si eso es lo que intento hacer! ¡Escucharte!

 –¿De veras? –preguntó Harry sarcásticamente–. Pues no parece. Si me estuvieras escuchando sabrías que ya te pedí disculpas, y que te prometí no volver a hacerlo.

 –Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste, lo que pasa es que no te creo –respondió Sirius, igualmente sarcástico.

 –Pues ese es TÚ problema, no el mío –respondió Harry poniéndose nuevamente de pié, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y ese fue un gran error, como constató unos segundos más tarde, cuando era, valga la redundancia, demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió que le tomaban el brazo, y unos golpes en sus partes posteriores.

 –NO – TE – VAS – A – NINGUNA – PARTE – QUE – NO –HEMOS –TERMINADO –DE – HABLAR –le dijo Sirius, tras lo cual lo obligó a volver a sentarse.

 –¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –le gritó Harry, aunque se quedó sentado. Sintió calor en su cara, y se imaginó que debía estar rojo. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aunque trató de evitarlo. Sentía rabia, y ganas de estar a kilómetros de ahí.

Sirius se quedó callado un momento. Se sentía incómodo. Nuevamente se había dejado llevar.

 –¡BUENO, HABLA! –le gritó Harry tras unos segundos de silencio–. ¿NO QUE NO HABÍAMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR? ¡YO YA DIJE LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIR, ASÍ QUE TE ESCUCHO!

 –¡NO ME GRITES, O LO DE RECIÉN TE VA A PARECER UN CHISTE!

 –Bueno, entonces habla –respondió Harry igualmente enojado, pero poniendo cuidado en no volver a gritar.

Sirius suspiró.

 –Me prometiste que no volverías a hacer nada que te pusiera en peligro.

 –Hasta que entendiste –respondió Harry, con ironía.

 –¿Qué garantía me das? –preguntó Sirius con cara de estar negociando.

 –¿Garantía? –preguntó Harry, perplejo, olvidando la ironía.

 –Si, garantía –respondió Sirius, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo–. Tú afirmas que no lo vas a volver a hacer, pero, ¿qué ofreces, para que yo te crea esta vez?

Harry lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Por qué no le creía, simplemente?

 –Tengo poderosas razones para no creerte –explicó Sirius, como adivinando sus pensamientos–. Ahora te toca a ti convencerme de que, esta vez, estás hablando en serio.

 –No se me ocurre nada.

 –¿Qué tal hacer válida la amenaza que te hice hace tiempo, sobre quitarte la escoba y pedir que no te permitan reintegrar el equipo este año?

 –Bueno... –respondió Harry, inseguro. Dumbledore ya le había dicho que ese era _un hecho_. Pero su padrino parecía no saberlo. Y todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que Dumbledore lo pudiera olvidar. En ese caso, si aceptaba el trato que Sirius le proponía, se estaba él mismo arriesgando a que lo sacaran del equipo. Pero si no aceptaba, ¿qué podía proponer a cambio? Por otra parte, era poco probable que Dumbledore lo olvidara y, en ese caso, si aceptaba, Sirius podía enterarse de que intentó vender dos veces la misma vaca, y estaría en mayores aprietos. Y en cambio, si no aceptaba, Sirius terminaría enterándose igual de que Dumbledore ya había cumplido con esa amenaza, y por lo menos quedaría como un ahijado honesto.

Pero Harry no tuvo la necesidad, ni el tiempo de decidir, porque su cara de culpabilidad lo delató.

 –¿Pasa algo?

 –Es que Dumbledore... bueno él... me dijo que me iban a quitar la escoba, y que saldría del equipo –respondió Harry prefiriendo responder con honestidad.

 –Ah –respondió Sirius con tristeza. De verdad no quería quitarle a Harry eso. Lo había propuesto nada más para asegurarse de que cumpliera.

 –No lo encuentro justo para el equipo –agregó Harry–. Ellos no tienen por qué pagar el pato por lo que yo haya hecho _durante las vacaciones. ¿No crees?_

 –Pero si ni con esa amenaza, te portaste bien con Snape, ¿Cómo quieres que te crea ahora? –preguntó Sirius.

Harry tuvo de pronto una inspiración.

 –¿Qué tal si no me quitas la escoba, y convences a Dumbledore de que no me saque del equipo...? –comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de su padrino.

 –¿Y no quieres que también te organice una fiesta de cumpleaños, para completar el premio por tu buen comportamiento?

Harry lo miró con amargura. _Nunca, había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Salvo tal vez cuando cumplió su primer año, pero no lo recordaba. Sirius pareció darse cuenta, porque de inmediato se puso serio._

 –Lo siento. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

 –¿Te importa realmente? –le preguntó Harry, con resentimiento.

 –Si, claro que si. Termina tu idea.

 –Bueno, te quería proponer que me ayudaras con Dumbledore, hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, y proponerte que, si me salgo de lo que te prometí, quedarme sin ir a Hogsmeade.

Sirius lo miró dudoso.

 –Eso me perjudicaría sólo a mi –agregó Harry–. Y de todos modos no ocurrirá, porque ya te dije que no haré nada _que me ponga en peligro._

Sirius lo miró. Todavía se sentía incómodo por el exabrupto de hace un rato, y por haberse reído de un tema tan sensible para un chico, como el no haber tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños como Dios manda.

 –Está bien. Es un trato. Pero si me entero de que has estado haciendo otra tontería, no te quejes.

 –Está bien –le respondió Harry, aliviado de haber llegado por fin a un acuerdo. Al menos, si llegaba a ceder a la tentación, debía ASEGURARSE de que Sirius no se enterara...

~ * ~

Severus Snape cruzó con calma el parque. Sabía que alguien debía estar espiándolo. Pero apenas hubo cerrado la gran puerta del vestíbulo detrás de él, corrió rumbo a la torre norte.

En el camino se topó con Albus Dumbledore y, para su gran asombro (y desagrado, no podía evitarlo, era visceral), Remus Lupin.

 –¿Severus? ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Dumbledore preocupado, al ver de vuelta tan pronto a Snape, y tan agitado.

 –Intentará algo, algo nuevo –dijo simplemente.

 –Contra los chicos.

 –Contra Potter.

 –¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron Dumbledore y Remus al unísono.

 –No me dijo –respondió con pesar Snape–. Se supone que volví, con la excusa de buscar algo, para averiguar con quién los dejarás finalmente. Luego tengo que volver, algo quiere de mi.

Los tres brujos se quedaron pensativos unos segundos.

 –¿Le dijiste que los dejaría con Sybill?

 –Si, tuve que hacerlo. Tiene vigiladas las entradas al castillo, por lo que ya debía saber que ella era la única que había vuelto. La única disponible –agregó con algo de culpabilidad.

 –Está bien, Severus –le respondió Dumbledore, amablemente–. No es tú culpa. ¿Supongo que ahora es imposible que te quedes?

Snape bajó la vista.

 –Sería imposible, sin despertar sospechas.

 –Entonces vuelve rápido, y confírmale que los dejaré con Sybill Trelawney –respondió Dumbledore con un suspiro.

 –¡Pero va intentar algo! ¡No viste su cara cuando se lo dije!

 –Vete, y confía en mi. Trata de hacer algo desde allá, sin despertar sospechas, si te enteras de lo que está planeando. Pero actúa sólo si te es posible, no quiero que te expongas.

 –Si, Albus –respondió Snape de inmediato, y se alejó unos metros. Luego se devolvió, y le dijo al oído –lo siento.

 –Iré a ver como está Harry –dijo Remus, y se alejó.

 –Está bien –le dijo Dumbledore palmeándole la espalda, cuando Remus desapareció de vista–. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

 –No debí haberme dejado llevar. Todo esto es mi culpa.

 –No, Severus, no lo es. Tenías todo el derecho de enojarte. Tal vez debiste haberlos dominado, como siempre lo has hecho magistralmente con tus alumnos –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, con el brillo característico en sus ojos–,  en vez de renunciar, y arrancar. Pero no vas a ser el primero, ni el último, que lo haga. Deja de culparte por todo, e intenta descansar la semana que te queda, si _Tom_ te deja.

 –Si, Albus –respondió Snape resignado, con el eco de esas últimas palabras en su cabeza. "Si Tom te deja..."

 –¡Ah! –recordó de pronto Dumbledore, sacando de sus bolsillos el par de botellas que Draco le había entregado–. Esto es tuyo, por lo que entiendo.

Snape reconoció ambas botellas al instante.

 –¿Conque fue esto lo que usaron? –respondió con ironía–. Recuérdame Albus que nunca más ponga a un chico a limpiar mis armarios como castigo.

 –Sabia decisión, Severus. Sabia decisión. 

~ * ~

Remus encontró a Harry hablando calmadamente con Sirius, y suspiró de alivio. Aunque vio la cara de Harry (todavía tenía en su cara los rastros de haber llorado, y los ojos ligeramente hinchados), no hizo comentarios. Todo parecía bajo control.

 –¿Y? –preguntó Harry medio resignado, al verlo entrar–. ¿Me tengo que quedar con la loca de Trelawney?

 –Si, y te aconsejo que comiences desde ya a dejar de llamarla así. Draco ya está con ella. Voy a llevar las cosas de ambos para allá, y los ayudaré a instalarse en un lugar anexo a sus habitaciones.

 –¿Anexo?

 –Si, no está exactamente dentro de sus habitaciones.

 –¡Menos mal! –comentó Harry–. No soportaría estar las 24 horas del día con ella.

~ * ~

Mientras tanto, Draco no estaba nada de aliviado. Jamás, en su permanencia en Hogwarts, se había topado con la profesora de adivinación. Ella lo miraba con aire de misterio, que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, después de que Dumbledore los presentara y le explicara la situación. Ella había vuelto sus cartas del tarot, que miraba con teatral misterio cada vez que no estaba mirando a Draco, asintiendo. De pronto, y sin que Draco se lo esperara, ella habló, haciéndolo saltar.

 –Has estado antes en peligro mortal –dijo con aire de omnisciencia–. Y volverás a estarlo.

Draco miró impaciente la puerta, con la esperanza de que se abriera y lo sacaran de ahí. Trelawney, si lo vio, no hizo ademán de haberse percatado, y volvió su atención a las cartas.

 –Veo abandono... Lejanía... Desamparo... –agregó Trelawney después de un par de minutos. Draco la miró con horror. ¿Cómo podía saber eso, si acababa de llegar hace un par de días? ¡Siempre había escuchado que, como adivina, esa profesora era un fraude!

Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, mientras la Profesora Trelawney se paraba a abrir la puerta.

Dumbledore, Remus y Harry entraron. Draco miró a su amigo con cara de "quiero salir de aquí". Harry lo miró con simpatía, y le cerró un ojo. ¿Qué podía haberlo puesto tan contento, si hace tan sólo unas horas se rehusaba a quedarse con esa bruja?

 –Vamos a instalarlos en el piso de abajo, Sybill –le dijo Dumbledore animadamente–. Remus Lupin se quedará también, para que no tengas que estar tú sola con ellos.

 –Está bien –respondió la bruja animadamente–. Lo sabía, por eso me encontraba tranquila.

 –Por supuesto, Sybill –le respondió Dumbledore, con una encantadora sonrisa, como si se tratara de su nieta predilecta.

~ * ~

Dumbledore se las arregló de algún modo, para traer los muebles de la mazmorra inferior a una sala circular, que se encontraba justo debajo de las habitaciones de la profesora Trelawney. A Harry le recordó terriblemente su dormitorio, en la casa de Gryffindor, aunque era más pequeña. La vista era hermosa, y tenía un baño.

 –Remus, tú puedes quedarte en la de inmediatamente abajo.

 –Si, Albus. Entiendo –respondió Remus, sonriendo. Estaba "acotando" el área de acción de los chicos, con Sybill Trelawney arriba, y él mismo, abajo.

Dumbledore hizo unos movimientos en dirección a las ventanas de la habitación, que desaparecieron de inmediato, mediante un reacomodo de piedras que a Harry le recordó mucho al de los ladrillos del muro del patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante, que se habría hacia el Callejón Diagon. La habitación se quedó de pronto a oscuras, e inmediatamente aparecieron varas antorchas en los muros.

 –¿Teme que nos arranquemos volando? –preguntó Harry con sarcasmo, lamentando lo parecido a una mazmorra que había quedado, la que hasta hace unos instantes había sido una acogedora y bien iluminada habitación.

 –No, no precisamente –respondió Dumbledore, sin hacer caso al tono incisivo con que lo había dicho.

 –¿Es por lo de las lechuzas? –preguntó Draco cortésmente, para alivianar el ambiente.

 –Si, precisamente –respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa esta vez, lo que puso a Harry de peor humor. Estaba contento porque Remus se quedaría también, pero había tenido la esperanza de olvidar, por una semana, el efecto "mazmorra"  que Snape le había dejado. Otra vez se comenzaba a sentir prisionero.

 –Bueno, Acuéstense a dormir –les dijo Remus–, mientas yo voy a instalarme abajo. Más tarde volveré a ver si están bien, y si necesitan algo.

 –O sea –agregó Harry sarcásticamente cuando ambos brujos hubieron salido–, subirá a ver si estamos dormidos como mandó, y no haciendo alguna _tontería_.

Draco se rió, y corrió hacia una de las camas.

 –¡Yo quiero la cama junto a la ventana! –dijo riendo, mientras se tiraba a saltar sobre la cama que, momentos antes, había estado junto a una ventana (bueno, la otra también había estado cerca de una ventana, no tanto como esa).

 –Tarado... –le dijo Harry riendo, y caminando hacia la otra. Draco tomó la almohada, y se la tiró.

 –Tarada tu tía –le dijo.

 –No sabe cuanta verdad hay en lo que acabas de decir –murmuró Harry, tirándole la almohada de vuelta.

~ * ~

Remus Lupin terminó de acomodar sus cosas, mientras escuchaba las risas en el piso superior. No había querido poner un hechizo insonorizante. Era preferible saber qué se traían esos dos. Además, le traía alegres recuerdos.

Era una lástima que Sirius no se hubiese quedado también. Pero Dumbledore había insistido, no sin razón, en que su presencia podía "inspirar" demasiado a su ahijado. Ya se veía con lo de la cueva... De todos modos, Dumbledore no se quería arriesgar a que Sybill Trelawney viera a Sirius, o a "Hocicos". Ya había demasiada gente que sabía de él, incluyendo al chico Malfoy.

Escuchó con atención. Las risas habían cesado, y se había escuchado la puerta del baño de ellos cerrarse. Era un buen signo.

 –Les daré 20 minutos –murmuró.

~ * ~


	37. Fin del verano

Hola a todos. Disculpen la demora. Comencé a trabajar, y ya no tengo internet en mi computador. Solo tiene mi hermana ¬.¬

Esto es corto, y descriptivo, lo sé. No creo que compense la espera. Intentaré subir más seguido, aunque sea de a pedazos cortos. Ya no sé cuando pueda volver a escribir algo largo, en un tiempo razonable :-(

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews :-)

Capítulo 37 fin de las vacaciones

Draco y Harry pasaron un par de días encerrados, conversando y terminando juntos los deberes que les quedaban (no había mucho más que hacer, por lo que avanzaron bastante). Para gran alivio de ambos, Sibyll Trelawney sólo bajó una vez a hablar con ellos y con Remus. Venía de lo más alarmada, por un sueño que había tenido. Dijo, en su voz profunda y melodramática, que Harry debía volver de inmediato a Londres, o sufriría una horrible y prematura muerte. Pero Remus ya había sido advertido por Dumbledore de que Voldemort trataría de intervenir los sueños de ella. Snape había podido enterarse de que el señor tenebroso usaría la gran inclinación a creer en presagios de Sibyll Trelawney, para hacerla enviar prematuramente a Harry Potter a Londres, donde tendría un "comité de bienvenida" esperándolo en King's Cross. Un plan simple, pero que no contaba con que el chico en cuestión estaría no sólo con ella. Y fue así que la "gran idea" de Voldemort, en este caso, tampoco resultó.

Durante ese miércoles y ese jueves, Draco y Harry sintieron muchos deseos de volver a la cueva. Extrañaban espantosamente el aroma de las setas. Draco había intentado salir, en la madrugada del jueves (cuando el sol acababa de asomar sus primeros rallos), para ir a buscar setas. Harry había querido ir con él, pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor que uno de ellos se quedara en el castillo para poder justificar al ausente, y para preocuparse si el que iba no volvía al cabo de una hora y media. Media hora de ida, media hora de vuelta, veinte minutos en ir y venir dentro de la cueva, y diez minutos para la recolección: esos habían sido los cálculos de su planificación. Como Harry tenía mucho que perder si los descubrían, ambos decidieron que sería mejor que fuera Draco quien saliera.

Pero Draco no había podido llegar lejos, porque se encontró con una invisible muralla en la escalera que bajaba de la torre norte. Remus Lupin había salido al instante, y lo había enviado de vuelta a la cama.

Después de ese fracaso, y a pesar de los enormes deseos que tenían de quemar setas, los chicos concluyeron que era preferible esperar a que las clases hubieran comenzado. Ahí tendrían libertad de movimiento nuevamente y, después de todo, solo quedaba una semana para eso.

Más tarde, ese jueves, fueron a la biblioteca acompañados por Remus. Aprovecharon para terminar los últimos deberes que les quedaban, y que no habían podido hacer arriba en la torre norte por falta de información.

Cuando llegó el viernes, ambos se encontraban de los más aburridos. Remus los llevó nuevamente a la biblioteca, para que buscaran algo que leer, les prestó un viejo juego de ajedrez, y Sibyll les prestó un juego de cartas, para pasar el tiempo. Pero todas esas ocupaciones fueron quedando de lado, y los chicos rápidamente estuvieron tan aburridos como antes.

Y así pasaron los siguientes cuatro días: lentos, aburridos, iguales. Remus subía de vez en cuando para conversar y jugar con ellos, pero se negó rotundamente a llevarlos al campo de Quidditch. Tampoco accedió a dejarlos vagar por el castillo, aunque los acompañó en dos ocasiones a la cocina y al huerto de los elfos, dónde pudieron pasear y ver a Silvester. Esos paseos les permitieron constatar que el personal de Hogwarts ya había llegado en su mayoría, incluyendo al gruñón del señor Filch y su escuálida gata, la señora Norris (que olió con interés a los chicos que acababan de estar con el gato de Draco). Varios de los profesores miraron con curiosidad a la inusual dupla Potter – Malfoy, caminando en la inusual compañía del ex profesor de Hogwarts: Remus Lupin. Pero no hicieron comentarios, pues habían sido advertidos por el director de que se encontraban un par de alumnos en el castillo, y que el señor Lupin volvería a dar clases ese año. Para ninguno de ellos era un misterio de que NADIE, salvo Snape, quería ese puesto. Y de los profesores de los últimos cuatro años, uno estaba muerto, el otro loco, y el último se encontraba en reposo profundo, al borde del colapso. Dumbledore había considerado la posibilidad de poner a Snape en el puesto, pero el ministerio se había negado absolutamente a dejar que una persona con los antecedentes penales de Snape (¡un ex mortifago nada menos!) enseñara algo tan cercano a las artes oscuras a los inocentes y frágiles niños del colegio. Él mismo había considerado la posibilidad de suplir el puesto, por algún tiempo. Pero entre las labores de director, y las de organización y diplomacia, poco tiempo le quedaría para hacer clases. Y ante la cercanía del plazo límite, y el hecho evidente de que no llegarían postulantes al cargo, el ministerio había aceptado que volviera Lupin.

En el mediodía del martes, Laure Walters llegó al castillo, a buscar a Draco. Como iban a ir al callejón Diagon ese día, Harry pidió a Lupin que lo dejara ir con ellos, a comprar las cosas que todavía no había podido comprar. Pero Lupin, en vez de dejarlo ir, fue él mismo. Y lo peor para Harry fue que lo dejó en la enfermería, en compañía de la recién llegada Señora Pomfrey. Trelawney había renunciado a hacerse cargo del par desde que Remus Lupin la había desautorizado, al negarse a dejar ir a Potter a Londres como ella había sugerido.

Lupin volvió ese mismo día, más tarde, a dejarle los libros y algo de dinero que Harry le había encargado que sacara de su cámara de Gringotts. También le traía una breve nota de su padrino, deseándole un feliz comienzo del año escolar, y diciéndole que Snape le devolvería su varita, su escoba, y su capa, el primero de septiembre. Le decía también, para su gran alivio, que Dumbledore había accedido a no sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch, pero que recordara su promesa.

–Ahora me tengo que ir, Harry –le dijo Lupin finalmente–. Dumbledore sugirió que te quedaras en la enfermería hasta que pasado mañana, cuando lleguen tus compañeros.

–¿Y no me puedo quedar en la torre de Gryffindor? –preguntó Harry casi en un murmuro, para que la señora Pomfrey, que estaba en su despacho, no escuchara.

–No queremos que te quedes solo, Harry. Y de todos modos vas a pasar en la torre de Gryffindor el resto del año. Solo te pido que te quedes aquí hasta la cena de pasado mañana.

–Está bien –murmuró Harry, resignado. Sólo faltaban dos días, 48 horas, para que Hermione y Ron volvieran. Y Draco... Lo que le recordaba que tenía un problema pendiente. ¿Qué haría con respecto a su nueva e inesperada amistad con él?.

–Cuídate, pórtate bien, y recuerda devolver los libros a la Señora Pince. Me dijeron que acaba de volver, pero pide a la señora Pomfrey que te acompañe.

–No veo qué podría pasarme si camino de ida y vuelta a la biblioteca –respondió Harry, no muy convencido–. De todos modos el castillo está lleno de gente, y cuando empiecen las clases podré ir y venir todo el tiempo.

–Es sólo hasta el jueves, Harry. Dos días.

–¡Han sido todas las vacaciones! –respondió Harry, burlonamente.

–Sólo hazme caso. No te quedes solo.

Harry miró el piso, y no respondió. Realmente no entendía tanta paranoia. ¿Qué diferencia había si lo dejaban ir y venir de ahí al jueves? De todos modos, después del jueves, ya no se lo podrían impedir.

–Bueno, nos vemos –respondió Lupin.

Cuando Lupin se fue, Harry se quedó con una desagradable sensación de vacío. Las vacaciones habían casi terminado. No tomaría el tren con sus amigos, como en los años anteriores. Y algo de las palabras del amigo de sus padres le quedaron dando vueltas... ¿Había dicho "nos vemos"? Bueno, sólo era una expresión de saludo después de todo.

–Estas son las vacaciones más extrañas que he pasado en mi vida –murmuró Harry.

–¿Qué dices, querido? –murmuró la sonriente y bronceada Señora Pomfrey, que acababa de salir de su despacho sin que Harry la sintiera.

–Nada, señora Pomfrey –respondió Harry–. ¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo?

–No. Pronto voy a pedir la cena. Así que lávate las manos.

Harry se dirigió al baño. Pero en el camino apareció, en la ventana, una lechuza negra. Harry sospechó que se trataba de Svilen, la lechuza de Hermione. Recordó de pronto a Hedwig, hace más de una semana que la había enviado con cartas para Ron y Hermione, y no la había visto desde entonces. Se reprochó a si mismo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Tendría que ir a la pajarera de las lechuzas para verificar que hubiera vuelto, y bien.

–¿Y tú quien eres? –le preguntó a la lechuza.

El negro pájaro sólo estiró la pata para que desatara un par de pergaminos que traía. Harry reconoció la letra de Hermione, y la de Ron.

–Así que tú debes ser Svilen –comentó Harry. Acercó la mano para acariciarlo, pero la lechuza le lanzó un mordisco, indignada. Harry alejó la mano de inmediato, para leer la carta de Hermione.

__

Querido Harry,

Espero que estés bien. El señor Weasley nos dijo que sigues en el colegio. Estamos todos aquí, en la heladería de Florean Fortescue: Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, Sus padres y mis padres. Ron se encuentra a mi lado, escribiéndote también. Lo estamos pasando muy bien, aunque te extrañamos mucho.

Harry sintió un poco de envidia en ese punto. La vida seguía normal para todo el mundo, menos para él. ¿Por qué no podía él también haber ido a Londres a disfrutar el día con Hermione y Ron? Sintió deseos de arrugar la carta y lanzarla por la ventana. Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, y siguió leyendo.

__

El padre de Ron nos contó que te encontrabas allá por tu seguridad. ¿Qué pasó Harry? ¡No me has contado nada en tus cartas!

'Y más encima tengo que estar dando explicaciones...', se indignó Harry.

__

Espero con ansias que llegue el 1º de septiembre. Te he extrañado mucho. Ya nos dijeron que no tomarías el tren con nosotros, pero nos vemos en el banquete.

__

Hermione.

Harry dejó la carta en su bolsillo, y comenzó a leer la de Ron. Era bastante más larga.

__

Querido Harry,

Te mando mi pésame por tener que pasar el verano en el colegio. No tienes nada de suerte, amigo mío. Por aquí estamos todos bien. Traté de convencer a mis padres de que presionaran para que te vinieras a pasar unos días con nosotros, pero fue imposible convencerlos. No van a hacer nada contra la voluntad de Dumbledore.

Con Fred y George planeamos ir a secuestrarte. Mi padre compró una motocicleta muggle, encantada, y la tiene escondida con un hechizo de invisibilidad. Queríamos aprovechar que mamá iba a salir con él por un fin de semana, dejándonos sólo con Percy. Pero Ginny nos escuchó, y como no quisimos incluirla, fue y se lo contó todo a mamá la muy... la muy...la MUY. Por su culpa nos pasamos una semana entera encerrados en la casa, limpiando trastos. Pero que espere a cuando volvamos al colegio... y mi madre no esté cerca... No tiene idea lo que le espera.

Harry se rió, y lamentó que no lo hubiesen logrado secuestrar. Aunque, si hubiesen logrado llegar a Hogwarts sin ser vistos, igual no lo hubiesen podido encontrar y llevar en la mismísima nariz de Snape. Probablemente, los tres se habrían metido en un gran lío. Y habrían puesto en problemas al señor Weasley, de paso, por tener en su posesión semejante objeto. En realidad, había sido mejor así.

__

Hermione está loca. Se sigue escribiendo con ese Krum, que lo único que tiene de bueno es que juega bien al Quidditch. No sé que le ve, aparte de ser famoso, y que le puede regalar lechuzas, e invitarla a viajar. ¡Si se pasó todas las vacaciones allá! ¿Qué tanto no se dijeron que se siguen escribiendo? Y ni te cuento el colorcito del pájaro. No, no te contaré, será mejor que lo veas tú. Este pajarraco me mira con odio, como si supiera que estoy hablando de él. Su cara al observarme me recuerda a la cara con que te mira Snape. Y le ha dado con comerse los pistachos de mi helado, más encima. ¡Maldito pajarraco! En fin, supongo que mandarte esto con la lechuza de Hermione será más seguro que mandártela con Pig. Ya no te mando a Pig, pues hace algún tiempo te escribí y mi lechuza, la muy inepta, volvió al cabo de una semana totalmente desorientada. ¡Y con la carta todavía atada a su pata!

Bueno, Hermione ya terminó su carta, así que mejor termino yo también. A ver si logro comerme lo que su lechuza no se comió de mi helado.

Ron

__

PS: nos vemos en el banquete. Papá dijo que no tomarías el tren con nosotros. Lo siento. ¿Supiste que a Hermione la hicieron prefecto? Ahora si que no nos dejará en paz este año.

Harry miró a Svilen. ¿Qué podía contestarles? Tomó un pergamino de sus cosas y decidió ser breve. De todos modos los vería dentro de dos días.

__

Hermione,

Lamento mucho no haber podido ir al callejón Diagon con ustedes. Aquí me han tenido como un prisionero casi todo el verano. No puedo esperar a que comiencen las clases y volver a tener una vida normal. Estoy harto de todo, y los extraño mucho a ti y a Ron.

Cariños,

Harry

Dejó el pergamino a un lado. ¿Llevaría Svilen una carta para Ron? Probablemente no. Ya no debían estar juntos, y no era su lechuza. Mejor sería buscar a Hedwig, o esperar el principio de curso.

Envió la carta con Svilen, y cerró la ventana. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

~ * ~

N/A: en el próximo capítulo, comienzo altamente probable de las clases.


	38. Vuelta a clases

¡Saludos a todos! Hoy, después de mucho esfuerzo, logré terminar un capítulo. Espero que los que lo lean lo disfruten. ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews a pesar de mi demora! Aquí les respondo a los reviews del capítulo 36 y del 37. Y como siempre, gracias a Francia, que saca los cocodrilos de lo que escribo. ¡Eres maravillosa!  
  
Respuesta a reviews capítulo 36:  
  
Carolix_: bueno... ya vendrá más acción. Y me animé ¿viste?  
  
Synn: Crabbe no tiene acceso al castillo, y tampoco estaba mirando todo el tiempo la pura entrada ;) Voldemort no habría aprendido tanta cosa si no leyera!!! Harry anda medio pesado, y no creo que se le pase por un tiempo. Por lo de la ventana... supongo que no evaluo esa posibilidad. Pero de todos modos es difícil aprender un hechizo con solo mirarlo, ¿no? Remus se las arregló bien, yo creo. Amanda volverá. pero no tan pronto pienso yo.  
  
Naiko: El gato... ahí esta. Comiendo hasta reventarse con los elfos. Es feliz. Intervendrá de vez en cuando. Sirius y Harry tienen ambos un caracter fuerte. Creo que tendrán muchas discusiones más. La historia siempre he pensado en terminarla. Lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo. Llego a mi casa muy tarde, y cansada. Pero ahora tuve tiempo y escribí un nuevo capítulo ^_^ A mi también me deprimió ESA muerte :´-( Por lo de la amistad... lo dejaré en suspenso. Pero no será fácil! Voldemort... ese no descansará jajaja. Snape no necesitará ir al hospital para averiguar más jejeje. O no todavía al menos.  
  
Raistlin majere: No sé... casi nunca puedo escribir. Pero, a la velocidad que sea, terminaré.  
  
Cygni: Disculpa la de mora. jajaja, sobrevivirán... sino se me acaba la historia jajajaja.  
  
Joyce Granger: Que bueno que te guste tanto mi fanfic :) No sé si haga secuela, pero esta historia se extenderá por un periodo no determinado del año escolar.  
  
selene snape: Obviamente no será un santo!!! Sino sería muy aburrido, verdad?  
  
Eyes: y bueno... en algún momento se me tenía que salir un modismo. Hay... y yo que quería mantenerme totalmente NN. El asunto de los hermanos lo continuo en este capítulo. Lo que pasa es que para resolverlo necesitaba el retorno de uno de los personajes. Lo de actualizar seguido... no lo puedo prometer por desgracia :'-(  
  
Respuesta a reviews capítulo 37:  
  
Synn: Voldemort se mosqueó... pero no es tan estúpido como para perder a alguien como Snape. Después de todo el brujo es su ojo en Hogwarts... El fic lo seguiré escribiendo, el problema es la VELOCIDAD!  
  
nai-ara: Lamento haberme demorado tanto... espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
carolix_: Si, están ligeramente adictos. En realidad están en un punto en que todavía pueden volver atrás. Pero la tentación está demasiado cerca...  
  
mike -granger- h: gracias por desearme suerte. La necesito! duende: actualizaría más rápido si pudiera! Que espanto... parezco disco rallado... Hermione, Ron y todos los otros ya vuelven en este capítulo.  
  
V1rUs p@()La: Si, la voy a seguir. Difícil que un virus me toque... mi pc ya no se puede conectar a internet. ¡¡¡ Y tampoco puedo leer más fanfictions!!! Y CREEME que lo extraño. Me gustan mucho las fanfictions. Ahora estoy en el pc de mi hermana, que me lo prestó porque ella salió... Pero rara vez sale. Ella AMA su pc.  
  
damariam: jajaja, ¿culpable YO? Voy a seguir escribiendo, don't worry. Pero no te puedo prometer cuando estará el capítulo 39 :( Sobre la amistad de los chicos... costará... y dejo el suspenso muahahaha. No te preocupes por dejar reviews cortos. Siempre es agradable un "Lo leí, y me gustó".  
  
Capítulo 38 Vuelta a clases  
  
Ya hace un rato que había oscurecido, y sólo faltaban unos 45 minutos para que llegaran los carros de alumnos. La señora Pomfrey no había accedido a dejarlo ir antes, por más y más que Harry insistió.  
  
Ahora Harry se encontraba caminando, por fin sólo, por los pasillos del castillo. Se sentía extraño. Estaba libre. Temía, a cada instante, que apareciera alguien a la vuelta de la esquina, para retarlo y devolverlo al encierro. ¿Qué haría durante esos tres cuartos de hora?  
  
Caminó sin pensar, y se encontró frente al retrato de la dama gorda, que lo saludó cordialmente, pero se rehusó a dejarlo entrar por no saberse la contraseña.  
  
-Será mejor que vaya a la pajarera, a ver si Hedwig está -se dijo. No había podido ir a verla antes, ya que la enfermera había estado demasiado ocupada preparando todo. Quería estar lista ante cualquier eventualidad cuando llegara el primero de septiembre, y no lo había dejado ir sólo.  
  
También debía pedirle sus cosas a Snape. Suponía que debía estar en el castillo, aunque no lo había vuelto a ver desde que los dejara, a Draco y a él, días antes. Pero no se atrevía a bajar a las mazmorras. Por un lado, todavía tenía temor de que lo encerrara y no lo volviera a dejar salir. Era un temor injustificado, por supuesto. Y él lo sabía. Snape no querría tenerlo cerca. Y, de todos modos, los demás llegarían pronto. Aun así, el sólo pensar en bajar se le apretaba el estómago. Por otra parte, sentía que parecería un estúpido entre los demás sin su varita, pero se dijo que tenía todo el resto de la noche para ir a pedírselos. Y también podía pedírselos al otro día. ¿Qué apuro había?  
  
Llegó a la pajarera sin encontrarse con nadie, para su gran alivio. Pero no sacó nada, ya que habían muy pocas lechuzas y Hedwig no estaba entre ellas. Debían estar cazando.  
  
Miró por la ventana. ¿Qué podía hacer el resto del tiempo? No alcanzaba para ir a la cueva, y de todos modos ni se asomaría al bosque de noche, sin varita.  
  
Se sentó en el marco de una de las ventanas sin vidrio, con las piernas hacia afuera. Desde ahí podría ver cuando se acercaran los carros. El aire fresco estaba muy agradable, y el lago reflejaba la noche con suaves ondas. Cerró los ojos.  
  
Detrás de él, una pequeña figura se movía nerviosa, de un pié a otro, sin atreverse a meter ruido ni a acercarse. ¿Qué tal si lo asustaba, y el chico caía al vacío?  
  
Dobby se culpó a si mismo por no haber intervenido ANTES de que se subiera a la ventana. Y ahora parecía dormido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera discreto al seguirlo. Que no se dejara ver, pero que diera aviso de inmediato si se encontraba en peligro. Y ahora Dobby se encontraba ahí, sin atreverse a hacer ruido, sin atreverse a intervenir, y sin atreverse a dejarlo solo para avisar.  
  
Finalmente, el elfo no aguantó más. Se alejó sin hacer ruido de la pajarera. No se atrevía a desaparecer detrás de él, no fuera a ser que lo escuchara, se asustara y se cayera. Una vez afuera desapareció con el menor ruido que fue capaz de hacer.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¿Qué está dónde? -preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.  
  
La profesora Sprout, la profesora McGonagall, el diminuto profesor Flitwick, y Snape aguzaron el oído. Se encontraban en medio de una reunión con el director, cuando el elfo se había aparecido, con los ojos más grandes que de costumbre.  
  
-En la PAJARERA, señor director Dumbledore -repitió el elfo, a su oído (tratando de ser discreto, aunque sin resultado ya que los otros cuatro presentes estaban pendientes de sus palabras)-. Sentado en la ventana -agregó trabando saliva.  
  
Flitwick dio un corto y agudo chillido. Las profesoras se miraron preocupadas, Snape se pasó la mano por la cara, con gesto exasperado (murmurando algo que nadie entendió, pero que parecía una maldición), y Dumbledore suspiró.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que corre peligro? -preguntó preocupado. Una parte de él le decía 'no preguntes idioteces y haz algo', pero tampoco quería que el chico se enterara que estaba vigilado. A menos de que fuera de vida o muerte, claro.  
  
-Bueno, Dobby no está seguro, señor Director -dijo Dobby bajando la vista- . ¿Quiere el señor Director que Dobby vuelva a ver?  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a Snape.  
  
-Albus, deja que yo vaya. De todos modos tengo que hablar una palabrita con él.  
  
-Gracias Severus. Pero se discreto. No dejes en evidencia que fuiste porque se encontraba donde se encontraba.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape salió del despacho, para aparecerse en su mazmorra. A los pocos segundos, y tras tomar lo que había ido a buscar, volvió a desaparecerse, para reaparecer nuevamente al pie de la escalera que conducía a la pajarera. Subió las escaleras, haciendo ruido a propósito.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry abrió los ojos. Alguien venía. Y no eran sus amigos, ya que no había oído los carros acercándose. Rápidamente se bajó de la ventana. Quién quiera que fuera podía verlo sentado ahí, podría pensar cualquier cosa, e irle con el cuento a Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore se lo diría a su padrino. No pensaba perder sus idas a Hogsmeade por algo tan estúpido.  
  
-¡Con que aquí estabas! -exclamó Snape al entrar a la pajarera-. ¿No te dijeron acaso, Potter, que debías pasar a buscar tus cosas hoy? Pero claro... -agregó ácida y burlonamente-, Harry Potter es demasiado IMPORTANTE como para molestarse en ir a buscarlas. A ÉL hay que buscarlo para entregárselas...  
  
-Lo olvidé -mintió Harry (no iba a admitir el miedo que sentía de volver a la mazmorra)-. Los siento. Gracias por traérmelas.  
  
-¿Y qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?  
  
-Buscaba mi lechuza -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no la encontré, y me quedé aquí para ver cuando se acerquen los carros.  
  
-Pues te informo, Potter, que también se ven des la entrada -se burló Snape tendiéndole sus cosas.  
  
Harry captó la idea. Tenía deseos de responderle que sabía perfectamente eso, que no era un estúpido, y que lo dejara en paz. Pero pensó que sería una mala manera de comenzar el año, metiéndose en problemas por responderle a un profesor. Tomó sus cosas en silencio, y se dirigió a la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada a Snape. Ese brujo había vuelto a ser el mismo desagradable de siempre. Al menos -pensó Harry- todo parecía volver a la normalidad.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron los carros, Harry se sentía un poco nervioso. No sabiendo dónde dejar su escoba en el entretanto (y sólo de estar loco hubiera vuelto a la enfermería), la había envuelto en la capa invisible. No quería que lo quedaran mirando, y se rieran de él por andar trayendo su escoba desde el primer día. Cuando sintió que los primeros alumnos se acercaban, tomó una decisión: no esperaría en el vestíbulo para que todos lo miraran. Esperaría en un baño cercano, desde el cual podía ver el vestíbulo si entreabría la puerta. Así podría salir cuando viera a sus amigos, sin que nadie se diera cuanta de que él ya estaba cuando llegaron. Además, así podía dejar escondida su escoba envuelta en la capa, sin andarla trayendo durante toda la cena.  
  
Vio llegar primero a Draco. Extrañamente, venía acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle al igual que los años anteriores. Sintió rabia. Al verlo, había sentido el impulso de acercarse. Pero se le quitaron rápidamente las ganas al ver el par que iba con él. ¿Era idea suya, o Draco buscaba discretamente a alguien con la mirada? Debía ser idea suya, ya que el chico continuó con su amigotes hacia el gran comedor.  
  
Al poco rato, entraron Hermione, Ron y Neville. Era el momento. Salió del baño y se unió a la muchedumbre sin llamar la atención. Todos venían riendo y contándose las vacaciones.  
  
-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione al verlo, abrazándolo. Algunos de los que los rodeaban los miraron con curiosidad, pero la masa los empujó hacia el comedor-. ¡Que gusto ver que estás bien!  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludaron Ron y Neville apenas Hermione lo soltó-. ¿Dónde estabas, Harry? -preguntó Neville-. ¡No recuerdo haberte visto en el tren!  
  
-Es que llegué antes -mintió Harry. No quería divulgar el hecho de que había pasado gran parte de sus vacaciones encerrado en Hogwarts. Se lo diría a Ron y Hermione, por supuesto. Para nadie más necesitaba saberlo. Agregó, para cambiar de tema-: vamos al comedor, que me muero de hambre.  
  
-Yo también, -dijo Neville-. Pero de todos modos vamos a tener que esperar la selección y el discurso.  
  
-¡Ojalá sea corto! -agregó Ron esperanzado.  
  
-Que infantil... -agregó Hermione mirando al pelirrojo reprobatoriamente, quien se puso colorado.  
  
-Claro, -le respondió Ron con ironía-. Olvidé que los Perfectos-Prefectos no sienten hambre. Están a otro nivel, ellos...  
  
-No seas ridículo -le respondió Hermione volviéndose y caminando al comedor sin esperarlos.  
  
Harry los miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a sus dos amigos? Caminó rápidamente hacia el comedor detrás de su amiga, y agregó para cambiar de tema:  
  
- ¿Y quién es el otro prefecto?  
  
-Dean -respondió Neville.  
  
En efecto, divisó a Dean Thomas entre la masa, con su reluciente insignia en la capa.  
  
~ * ~  
  
En el comedor reinaba el ambiente habitual de principios de año. Muchas risas, conversaciones, y caras bronceadas. A lo lejos, Harry divisó a Cho Chang. Parecía mejor que el año anterior, y conversaba con sus amigas. Un codazo de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Harry, mira! -le dijo indicando la mesa de profesores-. ¡El profesor Lupin está de vuelta!  
  
Era verdad. Remus Lupin se estaba sentando en ese mismo momento, al lado de la profesora Vector. Al sentarse, el hombre lobo miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y le sonrió a Harry y sus amigos.  
  
-Que bueno que esté de vuelta -comentó Hermione, saludándole también de un gesto.  
  
- ¡Y ojalá que éste sea de verdad! -se rió Ron-. Después de lo del año pasado...  
  
-Es el real -afirmó Harry-. Si hasta nos saludó.  
  
Harry notó a Snape, que tras entrar, miró los asientos libres, y se fue a sentar en el más alejado de Remus Lupin que había. Hagrid, que ingresaba en ese momento, tomó asiento donde siempre lo hacía. Enseguida, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y le saludó con la mano. Ron y Hermione sólo le sonrieron. Aparentemente ya se habían visto en Hogsmeade, a la llegada del tren. 'Que envidia', pensó Harry.  
  
Dumbledore entró en ese momento, y se sentó donde siempre, sin mirar a nadie. Al instante, se puso a conversar con la profesora Sprout, que se había sentado en uno de los asientos libres que había a su lado.  
  
Harry recordó su verano y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco estaba sentado de modo que sólo veía su espalda. Parecía conversar animadamente con sus amigos de siempre. Aparentemente, todo lo que le había pasado con Voldemort no había influido en sus antiguas amistades. Sintió más rabia. Draco volvería a ser el de antes. Aunque tal vez era preferible, así él no perdería a Ron y Hermione por su culpa.  
  
La entrada de la profesora McGonagall los distrajo a todos. Una fila de niños venía detrás de ella, mirando impresionados alrededor.  
  
La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad. Aunque había unos cincuenta chicos nuevos, sólo siete fueron a dar a Gryffindor. Cuatro niñas, y tres niños. Lo que resultó curioso, es que diecinueve fueran a parar a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Linda generación... -murmuró mordazmente Ron.  
  
Nadie respondió al comentario, aunque todos miraban en la misma dirección. Harry se fijó en la cara de Snape, pero el brujo miraba su mesa, con cara de neutralidad. Una vez que los últimos niños Slytherin se sentaron (tuvieron que apretarse un poco en las bancas), Dumbledore se puso de pie para comenzar su discurso. Al instante todos quedaron en silencio, mirándolo. Estaba abriendo la boca cuando, sorpresivamente, apareció la señora Norris corriendo con Silvester persiguiéndola.  
  
La gata intentó arrancar saltando sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff. Silvester la siguió. Todos miraron incrédulos como los gatos corrían. Harry notó que Draco miraba preocupado a su gato, pero no hizo ningún ademán de tomarlo. Filch corrió detrás de su gata, hasta que finalmente consiguió tomarla en sus brazos.  
  
- ¡Aléjate gato asqueroso! -le dijo mientras le lanzaba una patada a Silvester, quien lanzó un bufido indignado y se fue a refugiar debajo de la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- ¡Si hasta ese gato es Slytherin este año! -exclamó Ron.  
  
-Debe ser de alguien de esa casa -comentó Hermione.  
  
Harry se quedó callado, pero notó que Draco miraba debajo de la mesa. Snape también miraba a Draco.  
  
-Bueno, estimados alumnos -continuó Dumbledore ganando de inmediato la atención de todo el mundo-, en este año que se inicia sólo quería...  
  
La aparición de una cuadrilla de elfos alrededor de la mesa de Hufflepuff lo interrumpió. Rápidamente los elfos limpiaron la mesa, y volvieron a desaparecer. Varios alumnos y profesores se rieron, mirando a Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno -continuó el anciano-, les decía que es un placer tenerlos a todos de vuelta. También les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, y estoy seguro de que esta etapa de sus vidas que comienza hoy será...  
  
Un alumno de Slytherin se puso a toser nerviosamente. Estaba colorado, y parecía estarse ahogando. La señora Pomfrey se puso de pie para ir a verlo. Todos lo oyeron decir, entre ahogos, algo así como "alergia" "gatos".  
  
La señora Pomfrey salió del comedor con el chico. Dumbledore suspiró.  
  
-Bueno. Bienvenidos queridos alumnos. También le damos la bienvenida al profesor Lupin, que se reincorpora (no hubo muchos aplausos, y varios miraron con temor hacia el hombre lobo). El bosque prohibido sigue prohibido (Dumbledore miró a todo el mundo, deteniéndose especialmente en Draco, Harry y los gemelos), y todo lo que no está permitido en el castillo está en la lista del señor Filch, que puede ser consultada en su despacho. El campeonato de Quidditch se restablecerá este año, y los que quieran postular para pertenecer al equipo de su casa deberán hacerlo durante la próxima semana, con el jefe de su casa.  
  
Dumbledore dijo todo eso rápido, e hizo una pausa en la que hizo aparecer un vaso de agua. Se lo tomó, y, cuando todos los alumnos esperaban que diera por finalizado su discurso, continuó:  
  
-Este año, se dará inicio a una serie de talleres. Los dirigirán algunos de nuestros profesores, que gentilmente accedieron a hacerlo (Harry notó la risa sarcástica de Snape). La inscripción en alguno será obligatoria para todos los alumnos (se escucharon algunos murmullos de desaprobación, sobre todo de la mesa de Slytherin). Las listas de los talleres entre los que pueden escoger están publicadas en las salas comunes de sus casas. Las inscripciones serán durante el día lunes, y sus horarios serán fuera del de las clases (aquí se escucharon protestas desde todas las mesas). Dicho todo esto, no me queda más que desearles mucha suerte este año y, ¡A comer!  
  
Apareció el festín de cada año, y todos comenzaron a comer con entusiasmo. Muchos conversaban de los talleres, con curiosidad. Otros seguían hablando de las vacaciones.  
  
-Deben haber varios talleres si son obligatorios -comentó Hermione-. Para que todos queden en alguno.  
  
- ¿Cuál será el más fácil? -preguntó Ron-. No tengo ganas de complicarme la vida.  
  
-A lo mejor hay uno de ajedrez -comentó Neville-. Al menos en ese te iría muy bien, Ron. Yo en cambio...  
  
-Ojalá haya uno de Quidditch -comentó Harry-. ¿A ti que te gustaría Hermione?  
  
-No sé -respondió la chica-. Cuando vea la lista te cuento.  
  
-Hermione va a escoger el taller en que haya que leer más libros -se burló Ron.  
  
-Ja ja ja -ironizó Hermione-. Al menos, no parto diciendo que quiero el que sea más fácil.  
  
-Tal vez haya alguno que dirija Hagrid -comentó Harry para cambiar de tema, y que dejaran de pelear.  
  
El resto de la cena pasó sin más peleas. Ron y Hermione le preguntaron a Harry por sus vacaciones, pero Harry evadió la cuestión. Ellos entendieron la indirecta, y no insistieron. Cuando acabó la cena, ya nadie podía comer más, y todos querían ir a dormir. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a ver a Hagrid y a Remus, que se habían puesto a conversar al abandonar la mesa.  
  
- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó Remus al verlos-. ¿Qué tal, Harry?  
  
Los chicos lo saludaron cordialmente, y lo felicitaron por haber vuelto.  
  
- ¿Están alguno de ustedes a cargo de algún taller? -preguntó Ron esperanzado.  
  
-Por supuesto -admitió Hagrid con orgullo-. Yo organicé un taller de agricultura y jardinería. El señor Director ya me dejó un terreno en los alrededores del colegio para eso.  
  
- ¿Y usted, Profesor Lupin? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-De ajedrez, Yo estaré a cargo de un taller de ajedrez. ¿Por lo que entiendo a ti te gusta, verdad Ron? Me han dicho que eres muy bueno.  
  
-No, no tanto -respondió Ron poniéndose colorado.  
  
-Igual, será un placer contar contigo -le aseguró Lupin-. Y con cualquiera de ustedes dos, claro -agregó mirando a Hermione y Harry.  
  
Dean Thomas se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Hermione, apúrate que tenemos que llevar a los primeros años.  
  
-Voy, Dean -dijo inmediatamente Hermione y se fue con él.  
  
-Voy Deaaaan -la imitó burlonamente Ron cuando se hubo alejado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ron? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Es que Hermione se está volviendo sumamente tonta, ¿no lo habías notado?  
  
Harry prefirió no contestarle. No quería mentirle, ni pelear con él.  
  
-Mejor vayan a descansar -les dijo Lupin sonriendo-. Otro día conversamos más.  
  
Los chicos se fueron de los últimos, y en el vestíbulo se encontraron con Draco.  
  
- ¡Weasley! -le dijo burlón-, veo que no te has muerto todavía del hambre. Y Potter. ¿Qué tal?  
  
Ron, colorado nuevamente, le dio un puñetazo antes de que Harry alcanzara a hacer nada. Justo en eso, pasó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- ¡Weasley! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?  
  
-Malfoy me estaba insultando profesora -se defendió Ron. Draco sonrió, a pesar de que le estaba saliendo sangre por la nariz. Harry miró a Draco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Podría haber cambiado tanto en tan pocos días?  
  
- ¿Y que te estaba diciendo Malfoy, Weasley? -preguntó Snape que acababa de llegar.  
  
Ron no quiso contestar, por lo que Harry salió en su defensa.  
  
-Lo insultó, Profesor -insistió Harry sin entrar en detalles.  
  
-¿Ahora se llama usted Weasley, Potter?  
  
-No importa -dijo Ron simplemente. No iba a repetirlo frente a Snape y McGonagall. Y, de todos modos, ya le había logrado dar un puñetazo a Malfoy, así que estaban empatados. Sonrió.  
  
-Entonces acompáñame, Weasley -dijo la profesora McGonagall, enojada. Ron dejó de sonreír-. Y tú, Potter, vuelve a la sala común.  
  
Ron se fue enojado, detrás de la bruja. Snape los siguió. Cuando desaparecieron, Harry se volvió hacia Draco.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa? -le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Y que te pasa a ti, Harry? -le preguntó el otro-. Desde que llegué, que no te veo sin Granger y Weasley. ¡Podrías siquiera haberme saludado!  
  
- ¡Eres tú el que no se aparta de sus guardaespaldas!  
  
- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué no me acerque a nadie más que a ti? Y de todos modos, ¿ves por aquí a Gregory o a Vincent?  
  
-No -admitió Harry-. Pero tú sabes que Ron y Hermione son mis amigos.  
  
- ¡Entonces quédate con ellos y vete al diablo! -le respondió Draco. Se volvió y se fue.  
  
Harry tuvo el impulso de pedirle que volviera, pero se contuvo. No quería perderlo como amigo, pero tampoco podía serle tan desleal a Ron después de lo que había pasado. Apesadumbrado, se fue al baño donde había dejado su escoba, y se dirigió sólo a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lejos de ahí, en un oscuro lugar, el señor tenebroso disfrutaba de una taza de café. Frente a él se encontraba uno de sus mortifagos.  
  
-Está bien, puedes retirarte.  
  
El otro se inclinó y salió. Nagini se acercó a su amo, y posó la cabeza en sus piernas.  
  
-Creo, Nagini, que tengo que actuar con más astucia, si eso es posible -dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la serpiente. Ella solo sacó la lengua varias veces, y cerró sus ojos con placer.  
  
-No puedo negar que me decepciona mucho la actitud del chico de los Malfoy. Pero creo que esa supuesta amistad con Potter puede sernos útil. De hecho: me alegro de no haber acabado con él. Pero esta vez actuaré yo. Estoy seguro de que, con la valiosa ayuda de los chicos que sí me son fieles, yo puedo... convencerlo... de que me ayude. No puedo seguir organizando nada si Potter puede verme, e irle con el cuento al viejo Dumbledore. Tener ese ojo abierto sobre mi es peligroso. Tengo que eliminarlo, y ya no puedo fallar.  
  
La serpiente acercó su cabeza a la de el, siseando.  
  
-No, Nagini. -le respondió el sonriendo-. No dudo de tus habilidades, ni menos de tu lealtad. Pero no te enviaré a ti. Eres demasiado preciosa, ¿sabías? Está vez actuaré yo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry entró a la sala común, y vio a un grupo de chicos mirando una hoja puesta en el panel de avisos.  
  
-Son los talleres -le explicó Hermione acercándose a él-. ¿Dónde está Ron?  
  
-Con McGonagall -explicó Harry-. Le pegó a Malfoy, y ella lo vio.  
  
-¿Y por qué?  
  
-Él lo insultó, como siempre, y Ron le dio un combo.  
  
-Ese Malfoy es una desgracia -comentó Hermione-. Espero que Ron no lo esté pasando muy mal.  
  
Harry sintió una puntada en el estómago. Recordó que hace tan solo una semana Draco era su amigo. Lamentaba haber peleado con él. Pero, ¿qué mas podía hacer?  
  
-Snape se fue con Ron y McGonagall... no creo que eso ayude.  
  
-Pobre Ron.  
  
-Si. ¿Hermione, pasó algo en el tren que tú y Ron están tan peleadores?  
  
-Es Ron. Se lo pasó criticándome en el viaje en tren. No soporta que Viktor sea mi amigo, no soporta que sea prefecta. Fue una suerte que Neville llegara al compartimento, y un alivio cuando me llamaron al compartimento de los prefectos.  
  
-Ah. ¿Y qué tal tu verano? -preguntó Harry para evitar que siguiera hablando de Ron.  
  
-Bien. Bulgaria es muy interesante. También fui a Gracia. Saqué un montón de fotos. ¿Y el tuyo?  
  
-Vamos más allá -le dijo Harry indicando un rincón de la sala común en que no había nadie (la mayoría de los alumnos, satisfechos con la cena, se había ido a la cama de inmediato). Se sentaron sobre unos cojines, con la espalda apoyada en el muro-. Pasé el principio del verano en casa de los Dursley. Pero luego pasaron unas cosas con mi primo, y ellos tres se fueron de vacaciones sin mi. Y yo me quedé aquí en el colegio el resto del verano.  
  
- ¿Todo el verano? ¿Y como es por aquí en verano?  
  
-Aburrido -dijo Harry con un suspiro-. Lo único que quería era que por fin llegara el primero de septiembre.  
  
- ¿Y te quedaste aquí solo?  
  
-No. Al principio me dejaron con la señora Pomfrey. Pero luego ella tuvo que viajar a ver a su hermana, a Francia, y no volvió sino hasta hace poco.  
  
- ¿Y el resto del tiempo?  
  
-Con Snape. Y luego con Lupin. ¡Fue horrible! Cuando Snape no quiso cuidarnos más, Dumbledore nos iba a dejar con Trelawney. Por suerte...  
  
- ¿Nos? -preguntó Hermione extrañada-. ¿Quién más pasó el verano aquí?  
  
Harry se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué hacía? No sabía si contarle a Hermione de Draco, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
-Hedwig.  
  
-Ahhhhhh -se rió Hermione-. Disculpa por interrumpirte. Me decías que te iban a dejar con Trelawney.  
  
-Si. Pero finalmente nos... es decir, me dejaron con Remus Lupin. Y luego con la señora Pomfrey nuevamente. ¡No tienes idea lo aburrido que puede ser! No me dejaban hacer nada, ni ir a ninguna parte. Por suerte ya se acabó.  
  
- ¿Te quedaste aquí en la torre?  
  
-No. Primero dormí en la enfermería, que es un horno en verano, créeme. Luego, en una mazmorra que está debajo de las mazmorras, luego en la torre norte, cerca de Trelawney, y finalmente de nuevo en la enfermería. De hecho: desde hace como un mes que no entraba a la sala común. Sólo dormí aquí el día que llegué, con Hocicos.  
  
- ¿Y él no se quedó contigo aquí?  
  
-No, por suerte -murmuró Harry. Hermione lo quedó mirando extrañada.  
  
- ¿Por suerte? ¿Ya no quieres vivir con él?  
  
-No.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió este verano, Harry? -preguntó Hermione-. Algo tiene que haber pasado. Tú deseabas poder irte a vivir con él.  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Hermione no insistió. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.  
  
- ¿Y Snape? Debe de haber sido horrible vivir con él.  
  
-Yo creo que el que lo pasó peor, fue él-se rió Harry.  
  
- ¿En serio? Bueno, en realidad es obvio que te odia. No debe haberle gustado tener que verte durante parte de sus vacaciones. ¿Y en que pasabas el tiempo?  
  
-Mirando el techo principalmente. Lo peor fue en la enfermería, porque la señora Pomfrey no me dejaba hacer nada y hacía un calor espantoso. Snape no fue tan desagradable. Me hizo ordenar una bodega, limpiar la pajarera, limpiar las estanterías de su despacho... pero fue casi un alivio tener algo que hacer.  
  
-No debió obligarte a hacer esas cosas -comentó Hermione-, es un abuso de poder. ¿Se lo dijiste a Dumbledore, o a tu padrino?  
  
Harry se quedó callado. No estaba seguro de qué responderle. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle que había estado castigado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones, porque tendría que contarle todo lo que había hecho. Y Hermione no lo felicitaría. Además, tendría que mencionar a Draco, y ya ni soñaba con que Ron y Hermione también aceptaran hacer grupo con él.  
  
-No importa. De todos modos el verano ya acabó.  
  
Hermione hubiera insistido, si no fuera porque en ese momento entró Ron. Venía colorado, y se sentó junto a ellos en silencio.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-No debiste atacar a Malfoy, Ron -comenzó a decirle Hermione-. Golpear a los compañeros...  
  
- ¡Mira quién habla! -respondió Ron de mal modo-. ¿Acaso la señorita Perfecta-Prefecta nunca le ha pegado a Malfoy? ¿Quieres acaso que te refresque la memoria?  
  
Hermione se quedó callada. Había olvidado que ella misma le había pegado a Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Y que te dijo McGonagall? -le preguntó Harry  
  
-Que no me dijo... -murmuró Ron con pesar-. Me sermoneó por horas. Le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor. Le va a escribir a mis padres. Y más encima me tengo que disculpar con ese idiota mañana en la mañana, en el gran comedor. Y cuando le dije que por qué no le decía nada al IDIOTA de Malfoy, que es el que había comenzado todo, le quitó otros cinco puntos a Gryffindor, diciendo que, ésa, no era forma de expresarme de un compañero. ¿Se dan cuenta, de la tamaña injusticia?  
  
-Creo que tuviste suerte -comentó Hermione-. En historia de Hogwarts leí que una vez...  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE! -le gritó Ron-. Guárdate tus sermones.  
  
Hermione se paró, ofendida. Y tras desearle las buenas noches a Harry, se fue.  
  
-No pienso pedirle disculpas a Malfoy, Harry. No me pueden obligar. Se merecía el puñetazo. Tú fuiste testigo. ¡Se lo merecía!  
  
-Si quieres puedo ser tu testigo, contarle a McGonagall lo que te Draco te dijo, y...  
  
Ron paró de gruñir, y miró a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
- ¿DRACO?  
  
-O sea... Malfoy -respondió Harry rápidamente.  
  
-No sé si eso sirva -murmuró Ron sin darle más importancia a que su amigo hubiera llamado a Malfoy por su nombre-. No creo que ella desista.  
  
- ¿Qué dijo Snape?  
  
-Nada. Absolutamente nada. Creo que sólo fue para asegurarse de que McGonagall me castigara.  
  
- ¿Voy a hablar con ella ahora?  
  
-No. No importa.  
  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer mañana?  
  
- ¡Nada! De todos modos no me pueden obligar a pedirle disculpas.  
  
Harry y Ron se fueron finalmente a acostar. El último pensamiento antes de dormir de Harry, fue en lo mal que ese año escolar había comenzado: peleado con Draco, y con sus dos mejores amigos, peleados también.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció negra y lluviosa. Unos oscuros nubarrones hacían parecer que estaba oscureciendo a pesar de ser de mañana.  
  
Harry bajó con Ron a la sala común. Aunque quería esperar a Hermione para bajar a tomar desayuno, no estaba seguro de que Ron querría. Por lo que se puso a mirar el aviso de los talleres, para hacer tiempo. Ron también se acercó. Había "Agricultura y Jardinería" con Hagrid, "Ajedrez" con Lupin, "Cocina mágica" con los elfos, "Coro" con Flitwick, "Excursionismo" con Hooch, "Fotografía" con Snape, "Perfumes" con Sprout, "Pintura" con Sinistra, "Primeros Auxilios" con Pomfrey, y "Teatro" con McGonagall.  
  
-Yo estoy entre el de ajedrez y el de excursionismo -comentó Ron olvidando por un rato su mal humor-. ¿En cual te inscribirás tú, Harry?  
  
Harry pensó que estaba más seguro de en cuales NO se inscribiría. Ni fotografía, ni primeros auxilios eran una opción. Tampoco se veía haciendo el loco en un coro, o un grupo de teatro. Cocina o perfumes... sería el único chico en esos cursos, probablemente...  
  
-Es curioso que no haya uno de defensa -comentó Ron.  
  
-Tal vez sea mejor, dado lo agresiva que es la gente en este colegio -murmuró Hermione a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que tengo hambre. ¿Vamos? -dijo sin mirar a Hermione y caminando hacia el retrato.  
  
-Espera, Ron -le dijo Harry-. ¿Hermione, vienes con nosotros?  
  
Hermione no le respondió, pero caminó con ellos. Ya en el comedor, se sentaron junto a Ginny y los mellizos. Harry notó que Draco todavía no llegaba.  
  
- ¿Es verdad que le pegaste a Malfoy, Ron? -le preguntó George con entusiasmo  
  
-Si.  
  
- ¿Entonces eres tú el responsable de que partamos con 15 puntos menos? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Si. ¿Y qué? -se enojó Ron-. ¿Acaso tú nunca has perdido puntos?  
  
Ginny se quedó callada. Y Hermione salió en su defensa.  
  
-Ron. Deja de gritarle a la gente. Los demás no tenemos la culpa.  
  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Quitarme puntos por decirle a mi hermana que no se meta en lo que...?  
  
En ese momento entró Malfoy al comedor, y Harry supuso que la noticia había corrido rápido, porque varias caras lo miraron, y luego a Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué miran? -le preguntó Ron a un par de Hufflepuff que lo miraban y cuchicheaban. Al instante los chicos se dieron vuelta hacia su propio desayuno.  
  
Hermione suspiró, y sacó un paquete que llevaba en su túnica.  
  
-Traje fotos de Bulgaria y de Grecia. ¿Quieren verlas?  
  
-¡¡¡Fotografiaste a Vikky!!! -le gritó Ron-. Felicitaciones. Que interesante pasatiempo.  
  
-Que pesado... -murmuró Hermione-. No tienes para que mirarlas tú si no quieres. Pero no decidas por el resto.  
  
Ginny y los gemelos se pusieron a mirar las fotos, lo que irritó a Ron todavía más. Harry no se atrevió a manifestar interés en las fotos, para no irritar más a su amigo.  
  
-Llegó McGonagall -comentó Harry de pronto, dándole un codazo a su amigo.  
  
Ron bajó la vista, y Harry pudo ver que se había puesto rojo. Notó que McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos.  
  
-Weasley. ¿Te disculpaste con Malfoy? -preguntó la bruja, pero Ron no respondió. Ella suspiró-. Anda.  
  
- ¡Pero él empezó! Que se disculpe él.  
  
-Faltaste a un reglamento del colegio, Weasley. Si no vas, voy a tener que tomar otras medidas.  
  
-Profesora, no voy a ir, porque no es justo. El me atacó primero.  
  
- ¿Te tengo que recordar todo lo que te dije ayer? ¿Acaso él te pegó?  
  
-No.  
  
-Te insultó.  
  
-Indirectamente, si.  
  
- ¿Lo hizo, Weasley? -insistió McGonagall.  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces nada justifica tu actitud. Ve, y discúlpate con él.  
  
-No voy a ir, no insista.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve de una oreja, y luego ir donde el director?  
  
Ron se puso más colorado todavía. Estaba consciente de que todo el comedor lo estaba mirando a ese paso. Harry vio que Draco sonreía. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco dejó de sonreír y bajó la vista.  
  
-Ron, mejor anda... -murmuró Hermione tomándole la mano para expresarle su apoyo.  
  
Ron le soltó la mano con violencia, tirando de paso un montón de fotografías al suelo. Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin sin mirar a nadie, se paró frente a Malfoy. Le gritó "LOS SIENTO" con una voz que expresaba perfectamente que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo (al contrario), y después salió corriendo del comedor.  
  
Harry sintió el impulso de salir detrás de él, pero al ver a Hermione con los ojos rojos recogiendo sus fotos comenzó a ayudarle. Los gemelos y Ginny comenzaron a ayudar también.  
  
-Nuestro hermano a estado así todo el verano, profesora -comentó Fred a McGonagall-. Pero no es malo.  
  
-Pues más le vale que aprenda a controlarse -murmuró la bruja, y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando una foto. Algo le había llamado la atención. En la foto aparecía Hermione, junto a Viktor Krum y un anciano que abrazaba paternalmente al chico. Estaban parados sonriendo, y detrás de ellos había un gran cuadro representando una pareja. La cara del hombre del cuadro le recordó poderosamente a cierta fotografía... ¿Sería posible que hubiera alguna relación entre el hombre del cuadro de la foto de Hermione, y el antiguo alumno de Hogwarts que tanto se parecía a su padrino y a Snape? Miró detenidamente la foto, tal vez se había equivocado.  
  
De pronto, sintió a alguien en su espalda. Se volvió. Era Snape, y también estaba mirando la foto. Por una fracción de segundo se quedaron mirando.  
  
-Interesante... - ¿Sacó usted estas fotos señorita Granger?  
  
-Si profesor.  
  
- ¿Le gusta sacar fotografías?  
  
-Bueno... si -respondió la chica, insegura.  
  
-Entonces la voy a estar esperando en el taller de fotografía. Buenos días señorita Granger -le respondió, y se encaminó a la mesa de profesores sin esperar una respuesta. Hermione se quedó mirando como se alejaba.  
  
-Y yo que quería inscribirme en el de primeros auxilios... -murmuró con pesar.  
  
-La embarraste, Hermione -le comentó Ginny-. Lo siento. ¿Aunque tal vez te dejen inscribirte en ambos?  
  
-Debiste haberle dicho que no las tomaste tú -agregó George-. ¡Ahora te matriculó para su taller!  
  
- ¡Apuesto que va a estar lleno de puros Slytherin!  
  
-Lo siento Hermione -le comentó Harry devolviéndole la foto-. ¿Quién es el anciano que está junto a Krum?  
  
-Su abuelo. Papá de su papá. Esa foto la sacó la mamá de Viktor, un día en que nos levantábamos de la mesa. Comentó que me veía muy bonita en ese vestido y que quería sacarme una foto con él.  
  
Harry notó que, en efecto, su amiga se veía particularmente bonita en ese vestido de verano, con los brazos descubiertos.  
  
- ¿Y la pareja del cuadro? -preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Ellos? Parientes de Viktor. Están muertos los dos.  
  
-Muertos... -murmuró Harry. ¿Sería aquel joven el mismo de la foto? Snape también se había quedado mirando la foto, así que no debía ser idea suya...  
  
-Si, muertos. Un día pregunté quienes eran, y Viktor me dijo que la chica era la hermana de su abuelo, Syna Krum, y que el de al lado era su novio. Creo que se llamaba Solon... Solon Stern... o algo así. ¿Por qué te impresiona tanto que estén muertos? Muchos cuadros representan personas que ya no están.  
  
-No, por nada -respondió Harry.  
  
En ese momento Neville le pasó un pergamino. Eran los nuevos horarios.  
  
~ * ~ 


	39. Problemas Nuevamente

Gracias a Francia que me hizo importantes sugerencias y comentarios para este capítulo. ¡Y gracias a todos los que, a pesar de todo lo que los hice esperar, me dejaron un review!  
  
Capítulo 39 Problemas Nuevamente  
  
Harry tomó los horarios de él y de Ron, y miró con curiosidad qué tenían ese día. Comprobó con desagrado que el día viernes era el más largo de la semana. Dos horas de historia de la magia, una de defensa, y dos de transformaciones en la tarde. ¡Y astronomía en la noche! Por suerte al otro día era sábado...  
  
-¡Uf! -exclamó Neville-. La tarde del lunes será desagradable. ¡Doble clase de pociones!  
  
-Si ... y doble adivinación antes del almuerzo -comentó Harry- ¡Que bien! Tenemos las tardes del martes y del miércoles libres, Hermione.  
  
-No, yo no -respondió Hermione-. Tengo doble clase de runas el martes en la tarde.  
  
-¿Por qué tenemos tantas clases con módulos dobles? -preguntó Neville-. ¡Doble adivinación y doble pociones el lunes, doble defensa el martes, doble encantamientos el miércoles, doble herbología y cuidado de criaturas mágicas el jueves, doble historia, transformaciones y astronomía el viernes!  
  
-Es por la preparación de los TIMOS -respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Las pruebas son más largas y se necesita más de una hora de clases para responderlas.  
  
Harry se alegró de que, al menos, ese día tenía clases con Remus Lupin. El lunes, lo más soportable parecía encantamientos en la mañana. Luego sería el infierno con doble Trelawney antes del almuerzo y doble Snape después... El martes en cambio parecía agradable. Transformaciones, doble defensa, y la tarde libre. El miércoles tampoco estaba mal, con doble encantamientos, herbología, y nuevamente la tarde libre. Estaba regocijándose por eso cuando Hermione le quitó toda la alegría.  
  
-Nos dejan al menos una tarde libre a la semana a los quintos porque las tareas son larguísimas y se necesita tiempo para estudiar y resolverlas.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ron no volvió a aparecerse durante el resto del desayuno, por lo que Harry y Hermione decidieron ir a buscarlo un rato antes de que comenzara la primera clase. Cuando salieron del comedor vieron que no estaba en el vestíbulo.  
  
-Debe haber ido a la sala común -comentó Hermione.  
  
-Si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo yo -se ofreció Harry.  
  
-No, te acompaño -insistió Hermione.  
  
Lo encontraron en la sala común, sentado frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego. Hermione no se quiso acercar por lo que Harry lo hizo.  
  
-Toma -le dijo, pasándole el horario-. Anda a buscar tus cosas, que queda poco tiempo.  
  
-Si, ya voy -respondió Ron parándose y mirando el horario-. ¡Que horror! Doble historia de la magia...  
  
Al pararse y volverse, se quedó mirando a Hermione, que se había quedado aparte.  
  
-Disculpa lo de hace un rato, Hermione -le dijo.  
  
-Está bien. Lamento mucho lo que te pasó con Malfoy.  
  
Harry se alegró. No soportaría una clase aburrida y larga, con esos dos sin hablar.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El profesor Binns llegó a través de la pizarra, como todos los años anteriores. Comenzó su clase sin mirar a nadie, y no paró su monótono discurso sobre las convenciones internacionales del siglo XVII sino hasta que terminó la clase. Hasta Hermione parecía aburrida, aunque tomaba nota prolijamente de cuanto decía Binns. Los Hufflepuff, con los que compartían esa clase, también parecían dormidos.  
  
Cuando por fin la doble clase de Historia terminó, Harry y sus amigos se animaron: al menos tenían una clase de defensa antes del almuerzo, con Remus. Caminaron hacia el aula de Defensa y notaron que los Hufflepuff tomaban otro camino.  
  
-Al parecer, no tendremos Defensa con ellos -comentó Ron bostezando.  
  
-Tal vez no tengamos Defensa con ninguna otra clase -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Como en tercero.  
  
Sus dudas se vieron aclaradas cuando llegaron al aula, y vieron a los Slytherin ya instalados. Todos se volvieron hacia Ron, y se rieron maliciosamente mientras cuchicheaban. Harry notó que a Ron se ponía colorado.  
  
-Ignóralos, Ron -le susurró Hermione-. Ya se van a aburrir.  
  
El trío se sentó en el lado opuesto de dónde estaba el grueso de la otra casa. Harry podía ver a Draco, si arrastraba su silla ligeramente hacia atrás. Aprovechó que Ron se puso (finalmente, pues la curiosidad lo venció) a ver las fotos de Hermione con ella para echar una discreta mirada en dirección a su compañero de vacaciones. Éste no tardó en cruzar la mirada con él, mientras sus amigotes estaban en medio de un juego de fuerza. Inmediatamente y aprovechando su atención, Draco le hizo un signo de algo pequeño y vapores que subían. Harry comprendió: hablaba de los hongos. Él mismo también los extrañaba.  
  
-Voy al baño y vuelvo -les dijo a Ron y Hermione parándose.  
  
Salió al pasillo, que estaba desierto. Al rato también salió Draco. Harry se dirigió al baño, y Draco, comprendiendo, lo siguió. Una vez allí, verificó que no hubiera nadie dentro, y cerró la puerta cuando Draco hubo entrado.  
  
-¿Has ido? -preguntó Draco yendo al grano.  
  
-No. La señora Pomfrey no me quitó los ojos de encima sino hasta ayer en la noche -le respondió Harry con pesar-. Pensé que tal vez tú habrías ido.  
  
-¡Pero si yo llegué anoche! -Se rió Draco-. ¿Piensas ir pronto?  
  
-Tengo ganas, pero no sé cuando. De día hay clases y está lleno de gente que me puede ver, y de noche...  
  
-¿Y si vamos juntos? -sugirió Draco.  
  
Se quedaron mirando, y sonrieron. Era como estar de vuelta en el verano, cuando hicieron tantas cosas juntos. Ambos se animaron, y se relajaron. Sintieron alivio: se habían extrañado.  
  
-¿Cuando?  
  
-¿Esta noche? -Sugirió Draco-. Total, mañana es sábado.  
  
-¿Dónde nos juntamos?  
  
Ambos se quedaron pensando. No era que pudieran juntarse en cualquier parte del castillo. ¡Ahora estaba lleno de alumnos y profesores!  
  
-¿Qué tal en la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía? -Sugirió Draco-. A ese lugar tenemos nuestra entrada personal...  
  
-No sé... -Respondió Harry. Estaba reacio a volver a meterse en los dominios de Snape-. ¿Qué tal si Snape nos ve?  
  
-En cualquier otra parte nos puede ver cualquier otra persona...  
  
-¡Si alguien nos ha de ver, prefiero que sea cualquier otra persona! ¿Qué tal el armario de las escobas que está en el vestíbulo? -sugirió Harry.  
  
-Está bien. Allí será si tienes miedo de ir a la bodega... -respondió Draco.  
  
-¡No dije que me diera miedo! -respondió de inmediato Harry, algo ofendido.  
  
En ese instante entró Ron, y ambos se quedaron callados. Ron, No creo que calce esa coma se quedó mirando a Harry, que se veía enojado mirando a Draco.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a meterte con Harry ahora, maldito Slytherin! -saltó Ron a defender a su amigo, creyendo que Draco había estado molestándolo (¿Sino porqué Harry podría haber estado discutiendo con él?). Luego se dirigió a Harry-: Vamos Harry, Lupin ya llegó.  
  
Harry siguió a Ron. Antes de salir del baño, miró disimuladamente a Draco. Este aprovechó de hacerle signos apuntando su reloj y mostrándole los dedos de las manos... Cinco dedos... Cinco nuevamente... Dos. Medianoche. Harry asintió ligeramente y cerró la puerta del baño.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La clase de defensa estuvo un poco falta de acción, ya que Lupin se dedicó a hacer un repaso de lo que se supone que tendrían que haber visto durante los últimos 4 años en Hogwarts y que entraba en los TIMOS.  
  
-Dedicaremos las primeras cuatro semanas a terminar este repaso -informó al terminar la clase-. Para el martes quiero que lean hasta la mitad su libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de primer año, y escriban un resumen de cada capítulo.  
  
Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.  
  
-Pueden hacer grupos si quieren, y compartir los resúmenes que hagan. No hay problema. Pero cada uno debe tener una copia -aclaró Lupin al ver sus caras.  
  
-Pero, Profesor -lo interrumpió Dean Thomas-. ¿Acaso para los TIMOS entra todo los visto desde primer año?  
  
-No, Dean -respondió Lupin-. No directamente. Pero sí indirectamente, porque son las bases de lo que veremos este año.  
  
Todos salieron apesadumbrados. No llevaban ni un día de clases y ya tenían mucho trabajo.  
  
-Fred y George ya me habían comentado algo -se quejó Ron-. Cuando ellos estaban en quinto también les hizo leerse todos los temas que habían visto durante los años anteriores. ¿Por qué nos tenía que tocar también a nosotros en nuestro quinto año?  
  
-Lupin tiene razón -comentó Hermione-. ¿Cómo quieres defenderte de hechizos de magia oscura si no recuerdas en qué se basan? ¿O aprender a defenderte de un vampiro si ni siquiera sabes reconocer a uno cuando lo tienes frente a ti?  
  
-Bueno, si lo consideras tan importante -continuó Ron-, puedes hacer los resúmenes y prestárnoslos. ¿Verdad Harry?  
  
-¡Ni lo piensen! -Se enojó Hermione-. Puedo compartir los míos con ustedes siempre que ustedes también trabajen y lo compartan conmigo.  
  
-Está bien -respondió Ron-. ¡Es un trato! Ahora vamos a comer, que me muero del hambre...  
  
Fueron a dejar las mochilas a la sala común y se dirigieron al comedor. Ron aprovechó que la muchedumbre que entraba en el comedor lo hubiera separado de Hermione para comentarle a Harry:  
  
-No te preocupes -le pediré a mis hermanos que me presten los resúmenes que ellos hicieron. Me deben un favor después de que los encubrí con mi madre, hace unas semanas.  
  
-¿Qué hicieron? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Modificaron la poción que se tomaba mi tía, la que murió -dijo Ron serio.  
  
Harry lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso los gemelos la habían...? Ron lo miró, adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
-De todos modos se iba a morir -aclaró, a modo de disculpa-. Mis hermanos querían volver a casa, y la tía no acababa nunca de morirse. Fred y George sólo le... evitaron que siguiera sufriendo.  
  
Y cómo Harry continuaba mirándolo con las cejas levantadas, agregó:  
  
-Fue un acto humanitario, Harry. Para ella y para nosotros.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El almuerzo y el resto del día transcurrieron sin incidentes. Tuvieron doble Transformaciones con los de Hufflepuff, y en la noche doble Astronomía con los de Ravenclaw. Al volver a la sala común, esa noche, estaban agotados.  
  
-¡Que día! -Exclamó Ron dejándose caer en una silla-. No puedo creer que llevemos apenas un día.  
  
-Si, por suerte mañana es sábado... -agregó Hermione, que también parecía cansada-. Me voy a la cama, no doy más.  
  
-Si, yo también. ¿Vienes Harry?  
  
Harry miró la hora, eran un cuarto para las doce. Había olvidado, al ponerse de acuerdo con Draco, que él tenía Astronomía ese día.  
  
-Ya subo, quiero ir a ver si llegó Hedwig -argumentó.  
  
Hermione se volvió al escuchar eso.  
  
-No a esta hora, Harry. No puedes salir de la sala común después de las nueve.  
  
-¡Pero si tenemos astronomía a las nueve! -le recordó Harry.  
  
-Aparte de cuando tienes astronomía, claro -corrigió Hermione comenzando a perder la paciencia-. Ve a acostarte. Mañana vas.  
  
-¿Qué acaso le vas a quitar puntos? -salió Ron en su defensa.  
  
Hermione lo miró significativamente.  
  
-Podría, pero no. Simplemente me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que no salga.  
  
-Bueno, me voy a la cama entonces -dijo Harry bostezando ruidosamente y yendo hacia la escalera que daba al dormitorio de los chicos. Era preferible llegar tarde, aunque Draco tuviera que esperarlo. No le quedaba otra, de todos modos.  
  
Harry esperó hasta que escuchó el rítmico sonido de la respiración de Ron cuando dormía, y se levantó en punta de pies. Sospechaba que Hermione podría haber puesto algún hechizo para enterarse si salía, por lo que decidió no pasar por la sala común. Tomó su capa, su varita, y su Saeta de Fuego. Se amarró la capa de modo que lo cubriera a él y a la escoba y salió volando por la ventana. Voló hasta la primera ventana abierta que vio cerca del vestíbulo y entró si hacer ruido. Miró la hora, iban a ser las doce veinte. Caminó rápido hasta el armario de las escobas.  
  
-¿Eres tú? -preguntó Draco sobresaltándose al no ver a nadie.  
  
-Si, espera.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta, se sacó la capa, y prendió luz con su varita.  
  
-Ya pensaba que no venías... -le reprochó Draco.  
  
-Olvidé decirte que hoy tenía Astronomía. Tuve que esperar que los demás se durmieran.  
  
-Ah, bueno. Yo tengo Astronomía los martes...  
  
-¿Vamos? Podemos usar mi capa -sugirió Harry-. Así, nadie que pudiera estar despierto nos verá.  
  
-Está bien. Buena idea.  
  
-Y llevaré mi escoba, para que podamos volver rápido si algo pasa.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Salieron con cuidado y abrieron la gran puerta del vestíbulo. Comenzaron a caminar. El bosque se veía tétrico de noche, y ambos recordaron la vez que Snape los había ido a rescatar.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos si aparecen las arañas, Harry? -susurró Draco.  
  
-Nos subimos a la escoba y escapamos volando. Las arañas no vuelan.  
  
-Debemos recoger una buena provisión, para no tener que volver muy pronto.  
  
-Seguro que si -Respondió Harry. Luego soltó la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza hace un rato-. Oye Draco... ¿Por qué insultaste a Ron anoche?  
  
Draco se quedó silencioso unos segundos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
  
-Costumbre, supongo -respondió-. ¿Les contaste que éramos amigos?  
  
-No. ¿Y tú? ¿Se los dijiste a Crabbe y Goyle?  
  
-No, tampoco.  
  
De pronto, Draco sacó de debajo de su túnica una botella que Harry reconoció.  
  
-¿Volviste a la cava? -le preguntó estupefacto, a pesar de que resultaba obvio que lo había hecho.  
  
-Si -se rió Draco-. Pensé que sería una buena manera de recordar viejos tiempos y celebrar este "reencuentro".  
  
-¿Y no te pillaron?  
  
-Hay, Potter... hay que ver que lento eres a veces -respondió Draco como lamentándose-. ¿Acaso estaría acá, contigo, si me hubiesen descubierto?  
  
-No, supongo que no -admitió Harry.  
  
-¡Pues claro que no! Estaría en el despacho de Snape, aguantándome el sermón...  
  
-¿Snape? ¡Pero si nunca les dice nada a los de su casa! Siempre los favorece.  
  
-Eso hace creer...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Harry con incredulidad.  
  
-¿Qué crees tú? ¿Qué por ser de su casa nos deja hacer cualquier cosa? Una cosa es que no nos llame la atención en público, y otra muy distinta es que no nos diga nunca nada.  
  
-¿Te dijo algo por la pelea con Ron?  
  
-Me preguntó qué había pasado.  
  
-¿Y que le dijiste? -preguntó Harry, suspicaz.  
  
-La verdad. Que me reí de Weasley, y que el me pegó -se encogió de hombros Draco.  
  
-Pero a ti el no te castigó ¿verdad?  
  
-No.  
  
-Pues a Ron si. Le quitaron 15 puntos. Y tú lo empezaste todo.  
  
Draco se quedó callado un momento.  
  
-¿Acaso nadie se ha burlado nunca de ti, Harry? -preguntó finalmente.  
  
-Si, muchas veces.  
  
-¿Pero no reaccionas como lo hizo Weasley?  
  
Harry se quedó callado esta vez. Después de vivir con los Dursley, y de aguantar los sarcasmos de Snape y las burlas del mismo Draco, se había acostumbrado. Mientras tanto, Draco sacó un descorchador de botellas de su bolsillo.  
  
-Ahora vamos a celebrar, Harry. Olvida lo de Weasley. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a afectar tanto no le habría dicho nada. De hecho, si quieres no le vuelvo a decir nada, sólo por ti.  
  
-Si. Es mi amigo.  
  
-Está bien, te lo prometo -dijo Draco terminando de abrir la botella de vino de colacuminata. Luego tomó un largo trago, se secó la boca, y le tendió la botella a su amigo-. ¿Quieres?  
  
Harry tomó la botella, y bebió un largo trago también. Estaba delicioso.  
  
-¿Y no te da miedo de que nos quedemos dormidos como aquella vez? -preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-No -se rió Draco-. Tomé mis precauciones...  
  
Harry lo miró con cara de interrogación, con los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿Precauciones?  
  
Draco se largó a reír.  
  
-¡No pongas esa cara! Me refería a que traje sólo una botella. Nada con lo que nos podamos embriagar seriamente.  
  
Siguieron caminando, mientras bebían y se reían, cada vez más contentos. Finalmente llegaron a la cueva, y con sus varitas prendidas se internaron por el camino que sabían era seguro. Llegaron rápidamente a las setas, y prendieron varias con las varitas. El intenso aroma llenó el recinto, y ambos se sentaron a charlar un rato. Habían decidido fundar la "Hermandad Secreta", en la que ellos dos serían los únicos miembros. Se reunirían en la cueva cada semana, para quemar hongos y planear actividades secretas. Decidieron que su primera actividad secreta sería llevar a cabo la idea que Draco había tenido cuando limpiaban la pajarera, tiempo atrás. Llenarían las salas comunes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con estiércol de la pajarera. Aplicarían un hechizo encogedor sobre el estiércol, y lo dejarían en las salas comunes. Draco sabía cómo conseguirse las contraseñas. Lo harían la noche del domingo.  
  
La cueva se había llenado de humo para ese entonces, y de pronto los chicos sintieron una tos contenida a sus espaldas. Rápido como un rayo, Draco lanzó una maldición inmobilizante. Esta golpeó su objetivo que se hizo visible en ese instante. Era Dobby, y todo parecía indicar que los había seguido, y que había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.  
  
Los chicos se acercaron al elfo con las varitas en alto (Harry con luz, y Draco listo para lanzarle otra maldición). El elfo estaba petrificado en el piso, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Dobby? -preguntó Harry enojado-. ¿Nos estabas siguiendo?  
  
El elfo gimió por toda respuesta, asustado.  
  
-¡Responde! -Le gritó Draco apuntándole al corazón con la varita-. Si no respondes te mato.  
  
Dobby se puso a tiritar. Ya no podía desaparecerse, inmovilizado cómo estaba.  
  
-Dobby no quería escuchar lo que los señores conversaban. ¡Dobby sólo seguía órdenes! -lloró el elfo.  
  
-¿De quién? -le gritaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Dobby no puede decir, señor Harry, señor Draco! -Se lamentó el elfo-. ¡No le hagan daño a Dobby! ¡Dobby mismo se castigará!  
  
-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-No se me ocurre mucho aparte de... -dijo Draco, con un gesto que no significaba otra cosa que matarlo. Harry se estremeció.  
  
-No, Draco. Tiene que haber otra solución... -respondió Harry descartando de plano la idea. Lugo se volvió a Dobby.- ¿Desde cuando que nos estás siguiendo?  
  
-A.. a.. ayer -respondió el elfo con un hilo de voz.  
  
Draco y Harry se miraron.  
  
-Me seguías a mi, ¿verdad Dobby? -preguntó Harry.  
  
El elfo no respondió, pero vieron que se estaba mordiendo la lengua con frenesí. Una sangre color café comenzó a brotar de la comisura de sus labios.  
  
-¡Deja de hacer eso! -le gritó Harry. Pero, al ver que no dejaría de hacerse daño él mismo, le dio una patada. Tuvo el efecto deseado: Dobby dejó de morderse.  
  
-¡Dobby no puede hablar, señores! ¡Dobby no puede! -continuó chillando el elfo, sin parar.  
  
Los chicos comenzaban a sentirse aturdidos, entre los agudos chillidos del elfo (que aumentaban en volumen a medida que el elfo comenzaba a entrar en una crisis de pánico histérico), el humo, y al alcohol que tenían en la sangre. Ambos se hacían la misma pregunta. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?  
  
-¿Tal vez si le ordenamos que no diga nada? -sugirió Harry.  
  
-Déjamelo a mi -respondió Draco.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Harry algo escéptico.  
  
Draco no respondió, pero le lanzó lo que Harry reconoció cómo la maldición imperius que el falso Moody les había mostrado el año anterior. Luego le dijo en una voz firme, monótona, e impersonal:  
  
-Dobby no seguirá más al señor Harry Potter ni al señor Draco Malfoy.  
  
El elfo repitió lo mismo, en una voz totalmente desprovista de voluntad.  
  
-Dobby no dirá a nadie lo que vió y oyó esta noche.  
  
El elfo repitió sus palabras, de igual modo.  
  
Draco sonrió satisfecho, y le lanzó un hechizo para dejarlo inconsciente.  
  
-Ya está -exclamó Draco satisfecho-. Ahora no tenemos más que llevarlo de vuelta al colegio y dejarlo por ahí. ¡No nos delatará te lo garantizo! No sin que yo me entere al menos.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Volvieron en la escoba de Harry, que voló perfectamente a pesar de estar trasladando a dos hombres y un elfo. Afortunadamente para ellos, llevaban la capa de Harry. Apenas habían entrado al castillo vieron a la gata de Filch. Momentos después apareció su dueño, pero al no ver a nadie siguió su camino.  
  
Dejaron al elfo detrás de un pilar en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, y cada uno volvió a su casa.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry sintió que alguien le movía el hombro, y fue consciente de que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, y se sentó en la cama con el corazón palpitándole violentamente detrás de los ojos. Ron, que se encontraba junto a él, retrocedió asustado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry? -preguntó Ron, inquieto ante el brusco despertar de su amigo.  
  
-N... nada -dijo Harry con un hilo de voz-. Me duele la cabeza...  
  
-Ah, bueno... -respondió su amigo inseguro-. Ya van a ser las doce y pensé que tenía que despertarte para el almuerzo.  
  
Harry miró la hora escandalizado. Ron tenía razón. ¡Que tarde era!  
  
-¡No pongas esa cara, no es tan terrible! -lo animó su amigo-.Yo tampoco me desperté a tiempo para desayunar, y Dean acaba apenas de salir del dormitorio hace un par de minutos. Relájate, es sábado.  
  
Harry no respondió. Había dejado la escoba a los pies de la cama, al igual que su capa, pero afortunadamente Ron parecía no haberlo notado.  
  
-Levántate y vamos a almorzar -lo animó Ron-. El día está espléndido y tengo muchos deseos de ir a visitar a Hagrid.  
  
-Está bien -respondió Harry, aunque lo que más deseaba era quedarse en la cama y dormir otro rato.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila. Con Hermione y Ron fueron a visitar a Hagrid que los agasajó con un flan de caramelo que parecía haber cuajado con cemento. A pesar de que no tenían ganas, Harry y Ron aceptaron ponerse a trabajar en los deberes con Hermione después de que esta los amenazara con no ayudarlos en nada si ese año seguían con su mala costumbre de dejar todos los deberes para última hora.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El domingo, a la hora de la cena, Draco "casualmente" chocó con Harry. Hermione y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada. Harry no dijo nada, pero al poner la mano en su bolsillo sintió un pedazo de pergamino. Aprovechando que había mucha gente y que ninguno de sus amigos lo miraba lo sacó y lo leyó. 'pajarera, misma hora', decía simplemente. Harry sonrió: ¡Que ganas tenía de ver las caras de la mitad del colegio a la mañana siguiente, cuando vieran la media sorpresa en sus salas comunes.  
  
Harry no tuvo problemas esta vez para llegar a la cita, ya que la sala común quedó desierta bastante antes de las once y media. Silenciosamente y tapado con su capa, salió al corredor.  
  
No se encontró con nadie camino a la pajarera. No llevaba ni dos minutos ahí cuando también llegó Draco.  
  
-¿No tuviste ningún problema? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
-No tienes remedio, Potter -suspiró Draco-. ¿Acaso estaría yo aquí si hubiese tenido algún problema?  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Es verdad -admitió-. ¿Manos a la obra?  
  
Ninguno de los dos vio a Dumbledore que en ese instante se hizo visible detrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran.  
  
-P. profesor Dumbledore -murmuró Harry.  
  
Draco simplemente lo miró, y luego su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con sólo mirarse: el que había mandado a Dobby a seguirlos era Dumbledore, y claramente se había dado cuenta de que al elfo estaba bajo una leve maldición Imperius.  
  
-Si -respondió Dumbledore adivinando sus pensamientos-. Me di cuenta de que lo que le hicieron a Dobby, y déjenme recordarles que la maldición Imperius está prohibida por la ley.  
  
Draco se movió algo incómodo.  
  
-Supuse que tenías que haber sido tú, Draco, por la inconveniente preparación que seguramente recibiste -continuó Dumbledore.  
  
-Sólo le apliqué la variante más suave, profesor -comenzó a defenderse Draco. Pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.  
  
-Lo suficiente, supongo, para que Dobby no me contara que se escaparon del castillo anoche, que se fueron al bosque, que volvieron a esa cueva a pesar de que sabían que no debían hacerlo, que quemaron unos hongos que, en el fondo y aunque nadie se lo haya dicho, sabían que no debían. Que Draco se metió a la cava del colegio y sacó una botella de vino, y que hoy pretendían vandalizar las casas de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron pálidos, y no supieron qué responder. Los habían pillado in fraganti.  
  
-¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?  
  
Los chicos se miraron, y miraron al suelo.  
  
-Ya veo. Se le quitarán 30 puntos a sus casas, y ayudarán al señor Filch a limpiar el próximo sábado. Lo que hicieron les será comunicado a los jefes de sus casas y a Tu prima, Draco, y tu padrino, Harry.  
  
-¡No se lo cuente a mi padrino! -exclamó Harry.  
  
-Se lo diré a la profesora McGonnagal, y ella tomará la decisión que estime mejor -respondió Dumbledore sin sonreir-. Ahora vuelvan a la cama.  
  
-¿Señor? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry-. ¿Por qué mandó a Dobby a seguirnos?  
  
-Te seguía a ti, Harry, porque queríamos estar seguros de que estuvieras fuera de peligro después de tu intento de suicidio de las vacaciones y todas sus peligrosas escapadas -respondió Dumbledore serio. Harry volvió a bajar la vista-. Y tuvimos razón, dado que al menos descuido te escapaste al bosque prohibido, y de noche.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El lunes, todos comentaron en el desayuno lo extraño que resultaba que el reloj de los puntos indicara que Slytherin y Gryffindor tuvieran 30 puntos menos cada una. Pero no todo era tan malo para Harry y para Draco, ya que nadie parecía enterarse de quién los había perdido.  
  
Pero a nadie le quedó duda entre los de Gryffindor que era Harry el culpable, cuando al principio del desayuno apareció McGonnagal de muy mal humor, y le ladró a Harry que lo esperaba en su oficina. Harry la siguió, aguantándose las miradas de todos los de su mesa.  
  
Una vez allí, McGonnagal cerró la puerta con brusquedad apenas hubo entrado.  
  
-No sé por qué lo habrás hecho, Potter. Pero te voy a confesar que estoy muy desilusionada. No te voy a aguantar una más este semestre, ¿entendido?  
  
-Si Profesora -respondió Harry, deseando que acabara pronto.  
  
-El Director ya me ha comunicado que tienes castigo con Filch este sábado. Además de eso, quedas suspendido de tu equipo hasta que cumplas un mes sin meterte en problemas.  
  
Harry saltó de inmediato.  
  
-¡No puede hacer esto, profesora! El equipo no tiene la culpa.  
  
-Creeme que lo siento, Potter. Pero es mi última palabra. O te comportas por al menos un mes, o sales definitivamente del equipo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry encontró a sus amigos cuando salían del comedor. Los siguió rumiando su desgracia, mientras caminaban al aula de encantamientos.  
  
-¿Harry, me estás escuchando? -sintió la voz de Ron de pronto.  
  
-No, disculpa. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?  
  
Ron suspiró.  
  
-Te estaba comentando que me inscribiré para el taller de ajedrez. Hoy son las inscripciones, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Te vas a inscribir en ese también? -preguntó Ron esperanzado.  
  
-Si, no sé, supongo... En realidad no lo había pensado.  
  
-Yo me inscribiré en el de primeros auxilios y el de fotografía -comentó Hermione.  
  
Harry recordó de pronto la fotografía de Hermione. Tal vez, si se inscribía en el de fotografía también, lograba averiguar más sobre el origen de su padrino. Era seguro que Snape había forzado a Hermione a inscribirse en su taller con el fin de averiguar más sobre esa foto, y sacarle información. A lo mejor había, incluso, más fotografías interesantes.  
  
-El de fotografía suena bien -comentó Harry, ya decidido. Hermione lo miró extrañada y Ron como si de pronto Harry le hubiese dicho que se iba a la Luna.  
  
-¿Estás loco? -se rió el pelirrojo.  
  
-No, -contestó. De pronto encontró la excusa perfecta- No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Hermione sola con ese desgraciado de Snape. En cambio tú te divertirás de lo lindo sin mí ganándole a todos los del taller de Lupin.  
  
Ron lo miró con incredulidad, pero Hermione fue la que habló.  
  
-Aprecio tu interés, Harry. Estoy segura de que el taller de fotografía resultaría mucho menos desagradable si tú también estas en él. Aunque tampoco es necesario que lo hagas. No le tengo miedo a Snape, y sería mejor que aprovecharas de inscribirte en algo que te guste de verdad.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Durante el verano estuve ordenando la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía. Creo que, obviando el hecho de que lo dirige Snape, el taller de fotografía puede resultar interesante.  
  
Hermione sonrió, y Ron frunció el ceño.  
  
-Bueno, allá tú Harry.  
  
No lejos de ahí, Draco Malfoy salió de detrás de una armadura.  
  
-Fotografía... -murmuró para si mismo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Encantamientos con los de Hufflepuff resultó tranquilo. Entre la clase y lo de la foto, Harry consiguió no pensar a cada instante en el que estaba suspendido del equipo.  
  
Para colmo de males, en clase de adivinación, comenzaron con la interpretación de los sueños. Para variar, Trelawney se interesó particularmente en Harry.  
  
La profesora le hizo contar delante de todos lo que soñó la noche anterior. Pero Harry había tenido pesadillas con lo de Dobby, y obviamente no lo diría. Decidió inventarse un sueño. Recordó el 1º de septiembre, e inventó un sueño que decoró con muchos signos para dejar contenta a t}Trelawney. Lo consiguió plenamente, y la bruja se pasó más de media hora interpretando in extenso el supuesto sueño de Harry.  
  
Finalmente, la profesora perdió el interés en el sueño de Harry, y pasó el resto de la clase contando sueños de famosos brujos que resultaron ser auténticos y útiles presagios.  
  
~ * ~  
  
El doble módulo de pociones resultó un infierno. Para variar tenían clases con los Slytherin, y Snape seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, quitando puntos por cualquier cosa a los de Gryffindor y asignándolos a los de su casa por cualquier tontería.  
  
Al llegar al final de la clase, Hermione se acercó al profesor de pociones. Harry fue detrás, y para su asombro, también Draco. Hermione lo miró con evidente desagrado.  
  
-¿Si? -preguntó Snape guardando los deberes de verano que le habían entregado.  
  
-Es por el taller de fotografía -comenzó a explicar Hermione-. Venía a inscribirme.  
  
-Está bien. ¿Y tú Draco? -preguntó ignorando a Harry.  
  
-Yo también me quiero inscribir en su taller señor.  
  
Snape sacó una hoja de su escritorio, en el que los tres chicos notaron que había sólo unos poquitos nombres inscritos.  
  
-Firmen aquí -les dijo Snape tendiéndole la hoja a Draco.  
  
Draco puso su nombre, y luego Hermione. Harry, viendo que no le había preguntado nada, tomó la pluma y comenzó a inscribir su nombre. Snape, al verlo, se rió.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces, Potter? -dijo, intentando quitarle la lista.  
  
-Me estoy inscribiendo en su taller, señor -respondió Harry alcanzando a correr la lista lo suficiente para terminar de escribir.  
  
Snape levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente tomó la lista y la volvió a guardar en su escritorio.  
  
-Los horarios de los talleres les serán comunicados el miércoles. Ahora salgan que tengo que cerrar el aula.  
  
Harry y Hermione no se hicieron de rogar. Salieron de inmediato y se fueron a su sala común. Draco salió detrás de ellos, y se fue en la dirección opuesta sin decir una palabra.  
  
~ * ~ 


	40. Talleres, hongos, y novedades

**Disclaimer**** de siempre. **

Gracias a Francia por llenarme la historia de rojo jajaja ^_^ ¡Mil gracias!

Y pido disculpas a los que dejé esperando, nuevamente, tanto tiempo. Este capítulo salió por goteo, pero terminó saliendo.

Gracias por sus reviews, V1rUs p@()La (tú de verdad no pierdes las esperanzas jajaja), Cygni, Bellatrix_013, carolix_, _FeÑa_ , alejandra, usagi-hk, marla, kat basted, y esther. ¡Admiro vuestra paciencia! Nunca he pensado en no terminar la historia. Lo que me falta es tiempo. Supongo que es el costo de volverse adulta. Una lástima… tuve que dejar de dormir para poder escribir la mayoría de esto.

Draco y Harry continuarán metiéndose en líos, aunque no aseguro que su amistad no tenga problemas. De hecho, tengo planeado una prueba para ella en uno o dos capítulos más. Voldemort estará involucrado. Para los que tengan curiosidad por lo del misterioso chico de la foto, verán parte de su curiosidad saciada.

Sirius está un poco molesto porque no lo dejé aparecer en este capítulo, espero que Lupin consiga calmarlo :-{.  Para los que quieran ver a Snape, estarán contentos de saber que aparece.

**Capítulo 40 Talleres, hongos, y novedades**

La cena estuvo triste esa noche para Harry. Los alumnos de Gryffindor le dirigían miradas asesinas por los puntos perdidos, aunque, afortunadamente, nadie parecía haberse enterado del verdadero motivo del castigo. 

A esas alturas, ya todos sabían que Draco había sido el causante de que Slytherin también se hubiera quedado sin unos cuantos, por lo que, la hipótesis de una pelea entre ambos, era la más aceptada. Dumbledore no desmintió esos rumores, y Harry supuso que se debía a que no quería que todo el colegio se enterara de la existencia de esa cueva, y de sus alucinógenos hongos.

La profesora McGonagall ya les había dicho a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor que Harry se encontraba suspendido, y tampoco lo miraban con buenos ojos. Alicia, la nueva capitana del equipo, le había recomendado que no se metiera en problemas si sabía lo que le convenía. Fred y George eran los únicos que no fruncían el ceño cuando lo miraban, pero insistían en que les contara la pelea con Draco Malfoy. Harry optó por ignorarlos, lo que hizo reír a los gemelos hasta que Harry perdió la paciencia.

 –No te dejaremos en paz hasta que nos cuentes –se rió Fred.

 –Es lo mínimo que nos debes, después de dejar al equipo sin buscador –se río George.

 –Y por seguirte dirigiendo la palabra –continuó Fred.

 –Si, anda, cuéntanos, que te cuesta –insistió George.

 – ¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ! –gritó Harry con toda su fuerza a los gemelos golpeando el puño contra la mesa, con tan mala suerte que golpeó el tenedor que estaba en su plato haciendo palanca. Una de las albóndigas que estaba en su plato salió volando y cayó en el plato de sopa de Parvati, salpicándole la túnica y la cara. Ésta pegó un grito, y antes de que nadie lograra reaccionar, tomó su copa de jugo de calabaza y le lanzó el contenido a Harry, dejándolo atónito (y mojado claro). Hermione, que estaba al lado de Harry, recibió parte del contenido. Ron, que estaba al otro lado de Hermione, se enojó, y le lanzó el contenido de su propia copa a Parvati, pero como estaba más lejos no le acertó, y le llegó casi todo a su hermano Fred. Los gemelos se miraron, sonrieron maliciosamente, y decidieron aprovechar la ocasión. Tomaron cada uno un pedazo de pan y se lo lanzaron a su hermano menor apuntando mal a propósito.

En unos segundos, todo un sector de la mesa de Gryffindor se lanzaba comida y bebida.

Todos los demás presentes dejaron sus propias conversaciones para quedarse mirándolos, sorprendidos... Harry no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar, contemplaba estupefacto el espectáculo, sin reaccionar, recibiendo parte de lo que volaba encima. Hermione trataba en vano de poner orden, nadie le hacía caso (hay que decir que no inspiraba mucha autoridad, luciendo tallarines en la cabeza). Sólo la llegada de McGonagall puso fin a la pelea, cuando hizo desaparecer todo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Los alumnos de los extremos de la mesa, que no habían participado en la batalla y que no habían acabado de comer, protestaron. Pero la profesora no les hizo el menor caso.

 – ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer este escándalo en el comedor? –les dijo, enojada –. ¡Cinco puntos menos por cada uno de los que participó en la pelea, y diez menos para Potter!

Hermione miró desconcertada a Harry, sabiendo que en realidad no había sido su culpa. Él no había tenido la intención de provocar ese desorden. Eran Fred y George que lo habían sacado de sus casillas, y que habían iniciado voluntariamente el desorden después.

 –Profesora... No fue su culpa –comenzó a explicar, pero la otra la interrumpió.

 –Yo vi cómo comenzó todo, señorita Granger. Y déjeme decirle que estoy muy decepcionada de usted, por no haber detenido este escándalo de inmediato, siendo prefecta.

Hermione se puso colorada.

 –Pero yo traté de poner orden... –se defendió.

 –Pero se espera algo más que un "lo intenté" de un prefecto, señorita Granger. ¿Para que tiene su varita acaso? Lo que hice yo lo pudo perfectamente hacer usted antes de que la cosa llegara a mayores.

A Hermione se le pusieron los ojos rojos, y no dijo nada.

Y usted, Thomas –continuó McGonagall dirigiéndose a Dean que se encontraba en uno de los extremos que no habían participado en la pelea–, debió haberse acercado a ayudar, sobre todo en ausencia del premio anual (que estaba en la enfermería). Y ahora salgan todos de aquí. Usted también señorita Granger.

El grupo salió bajo la mirada incrédula de todos. Harry miró de reojo a Alicia Spinet, que junto con Angelina Jonson y Katie Bell no habían participado de la pelea. Ésta lo fulminó con la mirada, y Harry alcanzó a entender que con los labios murmuraba "estúpido".

Harry esperaba que McGonagall no lo sacara definitivamente del equipo por lo de la cena. ¡Era tan injusto! No había sido su intención provocar todo eso. Y luego, tampoco había participado. Miró a Hermione, que caminaba muda a su lado, mirando el suelo.

 –Lo siento, Hermione –murmuró.

 –Cállate Harry –murmuró ella–. Lo sé...

 –La culpa la tienen mis hermanos –dijo Ron con rabia, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Fred y George. Éstos soltaron una carcajada.

 –Tú empezaste, hermanito –se rió George.

 –Y nadie te obligó a seguir en la pelea después –continuó Fred.

 –Vimos perfectamente cómo le lanzaste tallarines a Neville.

 –Y le reventaste una albóndiga a Ginny en la nuca.

Ron se puso colorado, y siguió caminando callado.

~ * ~

Harry no se atrevió a aparecerse al otro día en el desayuno. Le bastó con las miradas que le lanzaron en la sala común. No tenía deseos de que le siguieran recriminando por los puntos perdidos, o por haber sido suspendido del equipo.

Cuando la sala común quedó desierta, salió y se fue a la pajarera. Quería ver a Hedwig, y estar un rato lejos de todo, antes de ir a clases de transformaciones y verle de nuevo la cara a McGonagall.

Al entrar en la pajarera, vio que estaba Hagrid, de espalda a la puerta. No queriendo dar explicaciones, intentó devolverse sin hacer ruido, pero no pudo. El semi gigante lo había oído y se volvió.

 –Hola Harry –lo saludó cordialmente–. ¿Qué haces por aquí en vez de estar tomando desayuno?

 –Hola Hagrid. No tenía hambre, y vine a ver a Hedwig. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

 –Vine a traer a Odelia –dijo apuntando a una de las lechuzas. Tenía un ala lastimada, pero entre la señora Pomfrey y yo ya la dejamos bien.

 – ¿Todas las lechuzas del colegio tienen nombre? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.

 – ¡Por supuesto! –respondió Hagrid asombrado, como si la sola idea de que una de ellas no tuviera nombre fuera estúpida–. Esa de allá por ejemplo es Clyde, esa otra es Maris, y la de al lado Basil –agregó apuntando a tres lechuzas que se encontraban sobre una de las vigas.

 –Ya veo –respondió Harry, aunque a primera vista las tres lechuzas se veían exactamente iguales.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirando las lechuzas. Harry buscó con la vista a Hedwig, pero no estaba.

 –Supe lo de tu escapada con Draco la otra noche –le dijo Hagrid–. Dumbledore...

 –Hagrid, por favor –lo interrumpió Harry antes de que siguiera–. Al menos tú no me des sermones.

 – ¡No pensaba darte un sermón! –exclamó Hagrid, algo ofendido–. Sólo te quería prevenir que no lo volvieras a intentar, porque Dumbledore tomó precauciones para que no pudieran volver a entrar a la cueva.

 – ¿Qué precauciones? –preguntó Harry con súbita curiosidad.

 –No te lo puedo decir –respondió Hagrid dándose importancia–. Sólo yo lo sé, porque lo ayudé. Sólo te diré que es mejor que ni te atrevas a acercarte a la entrada de la cueva. Y déjame recordarte que a tu padrino no le gustará saber que te fuiste a meter de nuevo ahí.

 – ¿Entonces McGonagall le escribió a mi padrino acerca de eso? –preguntó Harry sintiendo que se le llenaba el estómago de piedras–. Dumbledore me dijo que dejaría que ella decidiera si escribirle o no.

 –No le ha escrito, no. Pero no por protegerte a ti Harry, sino a él. Mientras menos nos comuniquemos con él menos posibilidades tenemos de llamar la atención sobre él.

 –Ah –murmuró Harry sintiéndose culpable.

 –Pero si sigues causando problemas, no le quedará más remedio que escribirle. ¿Y no querrás ponerlo en peligro, verdad Harry?

 –No, claro que no.

 –Entonces deja de meterte en líos –le dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa, poniéndole una de sus pesadas manos en el hombro y caminando con él hasta la puerta–. Además, así te levantarán la suspensión del equipo y todos amigos.

~ * ~

Entre esperar a que la sala común se vaciara, ir a la pajarera, e ir a la sala de la clase de transformaciones, se le había hecho algo tarde a Harry. Aunque corrió el último trecho, y alcanzó a llegar sólo momentos después de que sonara la campana; ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo cuando se paró frente a la puerta. 

Harry la abrió, tratando de no hacer ruido, y al entrar a la sala,  constató que la cara de McGonagall no se había suavizado en lo más mínimo desde la noche anterior. En silencio, se fue a sentar entre Ron y Hermione, que le habían guardado un puesto. Sintió las miradas de todos clavadas sobre él mientras lo hacía, y escuchó algunos cuchicheos; del lado de los de Hufflepuff.

 – ¡Silencio! –exclamó McGonagall –. Un punto menos, Potter, por llegar tarde. Y si llegas tarde nuevamente no te dejaré entrar.

Harry no respondió, Tomó la pluma y miró fijo el pergamino que tenía frente a él.

La clase continuó, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención. La conversación con Hagrid le había recordado la cueva y los hongos. Recordó el placer que sentía cada vez que aspiraba aquel humo, esa sensación de liviandad, de alegría. Todo se olvidaba, ya no había problemas, ya no necesitaba pensar. Hagrid no le había dicho qué era lo que Dumbledore había puesto a cuidar la cueva, pero si le había dado dos datos: él le había ayudado, por lo que debía tratarse de alguna clase de criatura como Fluffy, y esta se encontraba cuidando la entrada de la cueva.

Pero la cueva no tenía sólo una entrada. En la caverna de los hongos había una abertura por dónde se colaba luz, en el techo. Con un poco de suerte podrían dar con ese agujero por fuera, y entrar por ahí. La cueva debía tener varias de esas aberturas, y Dumbledore no debía haber pensado en ellas. Hagrid sólo había mencionado la ENTRADA de la cueva.

Sabía que no debía ir, un cosquilleo en el estómago le decía que si lo llegaban a atrapar lo pasaría mal. Muy mal. Pero, por otra parte, no se podía sacar los hongos de la cabeza. Debía hablar con Draco. Debía conseguir de esos hongos. Aunque fuera sólo una vez, debía lograr ir allá y traer una provisión suficiente. ¿Pero cómo asegurarse que nadie lo viera? ¿Cómo podía saber si alguien continuaba siguiéndole los pasos? Miró alrededor. ¿Sería posible que Dobby se encontrara en ese preciso instante, invisible, en algún lugar de la sala, espiando cada uno de sus movimientos? Sintió un codazo en sus costillas, y vio que Hermione lo miraba con los ojos entre asustados y enojados. La voz de McGonagall lo terminó de traer a la realidad.

 –Te dije que repitieras lo que acabo de decir, Potter.

Harry no recordaba lo que la profesora acababa de decir. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía de qué había estado hablando. Miró la pizarra con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta en ella, pero sólo había unos diagramas que no entendió. Y no había escrito nada en toda la clase, aunque la pluma seguía en su mano, sin tinta.

 –No recuerdo lo que dijo, profesora –respondió Harry.

 –Pues no sirve de nada que estés aquí si no pones atención. Un punto menos para Gryffindor, y espera afuera de la sala hasta que la clase termine.

Harry se puso de pie y salió, sintiendo nuevamente las miradas de todos clavadas en su espalda. Cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el suelo. El pasillo estaba desierto. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Nunca antes lo habían echado de una clase. ¿Cómo podía tener tantos problemas, a menos de una semana de haber empezado las clases? Dos fuerzas pugnaban en su cabeza. Una le decía que no hiciera nada, que se limitara a ir a clases, estudiar y hacer los deberes, que todo pasaría. La otra le decía que no era justo. Que no había tenido vacaciones, que lo único rescatable de ellas era Draco, que ya no tenía el Quidditch para distraerse, y que mal que mal no le haría daño a nadie si iba una última vez a la cueva, sacaba una cantidad suficiente de hongos para un buen tiempo, y luego se limitaba a ser un estudiante–que–no–se–mete–en–problemas.

Por suerte la clase era de un solo módulo, y Harry sólo estuvo un cuarto de hora rumiando su desgracia. Esperó a que abrieran la puerta y comenzaran a salir, y entró a buscar sus cosas. Esperaba que McGonagall le dijera algo, pero ésta ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Guardó sus cosas, y salió con Ron y Hermione que lo habían esperado.

 – ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ron preocupado, una vez que cerraron la puerta –. ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió nada que responder?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y sintió que el estómago le rugía del hambre por no haber tomado desayuno.

 –Puedes copiar mis notas de la clase –agregó Hermione, compadeciéndose de él –. Para la próxima clase debemos encontrar la forma de cambiar el tiempo de transformación, cuando un objeto es al menos tres veces más grande que el otro.

Harry frunció el ceño.

 – ¿De qué hablaron en la clase? –preguntó preocupado.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

 –No escuchaste nada de nada, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Hermione. Al ver que Harry negaba con la cabeza suspiró y continuó. – Estamos comenzando a estudiar la forma de manipular el tiempo que toma una transformación. Explicó las bases, y vimos algunos ejemplos. Y para la próxima clase debemos saber transformar lenta y rápidamente un objeto en otro que es tres veces más pequeño, o más grande.

 – ¿Practicaron algo mientras yo estuve afuera? –preguntó Harry todavía más preocupado.

 –Si. Por desgracia te perdiste justo la parte práctica de la clase –le respondió Ron–. De hecho, cuando McGonagall te pidió que repitieras lo que acababa de decir, lo que debiste haber respondido es "Y ahora vamos a practicar con algo sencillo: quiero que intenten transformar unas lombrices que les voy a pasar en ramas de árbol. Primero háganlo lento, y luego rápidamente".

 –Creo que le llamó la atención que fueras el único de toda la clase que no tomó la varita en ese instante –agregó Hermione–. Vas a tener que poner más atención de ahora en adelante Harry.

 –Si, lo sé –respondió Harry con un suspiro. Debía hacerlo, o terminaría teniendo problemas más serios que ser echado de la clase. ¿Qué pasaría si fallaba en los TIMOS? ¿Tendría que entrar nuevamente a quinto el año siguiente, por no tener suficientes TIMOS?

~ * ~

La clase de defensa fue de revisiones, cómo era de esperarse. Gracias a los resúmenes que le había copiado a Hermione, y los que le había copiado a Ron (que a su vez los había copiado de los que sus hermanos habían hecho dos años antes), pudo tener una tarea tan larga cómo la de todos. Se sintió un poco culpable cuando le mostró los pergaminos a Lupin, pues ni siquiera recordaba qué había escrito en ellos. 'Bueno, Ron hizo lo mismo' se repitió para tranquilizarse, cuando Lupin le dio el visto bueno. Miró alrededor, y pensó que seguro que varios ahí se habían copiado los resúmenes. De hecho, el mismo Lupin los había autorizado para compartirlos. Y el hecho que Fred y George los hubieran hecho dos años antes que ellos no era más que una sutileza.

Captó la mirada de Draco, en un momento de la clase en que Lupin escribía algo adelante y todos se encontraban copiando. Draco le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente y le hizo signos que esperara.

Finalmente, cuando la clase terminó, Draco se las arregló para salir al mismo tiempo que Harry y chocar con él.

 – ¡Apártate Potter! –le dijo de mal modo, pero Harry sintió que le metía la mano al bolsillo de la túnica disimuladamente.

 –Maldito engreído –murmuró Ron–. Mejor vamos a almorzar, que me muero de hambre. Por suerte tenemos la tarde libre, sería bueno aprovechar de salir y dormir una siesta sobre el pasto, ¿no creen?

 –Yo tengo Runas hoy a la tarde –le dijo Hermione–. Y ustedes deberían avanzar en los deberes. Sobre todo Harry, que ya está atrasado en transformaciones. ¿Te presto mis notas para que aproveches esta tarde para copiarlas Harry?

 –Si gracias –le respondió Harry distraídamente, y guardó los pergaminos. En ese momento sólo tenía cabeza para el papelito que estaba en su bolsillo, y el almuerzo que lo esperaba.

 ~ * ~

Harry sacó el papelito en la puerta del comedor, aprovechando que el caos que se armaba en la entrada lo había separado de Ron y Hermione.

La nota sólo decía "vestíbulo, misma hora". Eso le dio alguna esperanza. Se prometió que si lograba ir a la cueva, sacaría suficientes hongos para no tener que volver en el resto del año. Sólo una vez, y se quedaría tranquilo. Pero antes tenía que resolver algunos problemas. El principal era asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera. También debía averiguar por dónde entrar a la cueva, eludiendo lo que fuera que estuviera guardando la entrada. Otro problema sería encontrar un lugar seguro donde quemar los hongos sin ser visto, y sin que el humo fuera detectado por nadie.

Comió en silencio, pensando en todo esto. No escuchaba las conversaciones, aunque de pronto algo que dijo Neville lo hizo volver a la realidad.

 –... no fue tan complicado –contaba el chico con entusiasmo–. Aunque al principio no crecía nada, después de algunos intentos encontramos las condiciones óptimas y comenzaron a crecer. El asunto es encontrar un buen soporte, y la humedad y temperatura adecuadas. ¡Después de eso tuvimos champiñones por el resto del verano! Mi abuela me enseñó muchas formas de prepararlos, aunque la que más me gustó fue fritos en mantequilla, con un poco de ajo, y otro poco de...

Harry no continuó escuchando las recetas con champiñones, que Neville había aprendido de su abuela. Acababa de tener una gran idea. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Podía cultivar los hongos!. 

Si encontraba algún lugar discreto y adecuado en el castillo, no necesitaría volver más a la cueva por ellos. Se mantendría alejado de los problemas por un tiempo, y McGonagall terminaría levantándole la suspensión del equipo. Todo volvería a la normalidad; le iría bien con los TIMOS; y nadie le escribiría a su padrino. 

De pronto, recordó lo del misterio de Snape; Sirius, y el abuelo de Viktor Krum. Todavía tenía que averiguar si el hombre del cuadro tendría algo que ver con los hermanos: Harry sonrió. Eso también saldría bien, al otro día era miércoles; y por lo que Snape les había dicho al inscribirse, sabrían cuando comenzaría el taller de fotografía. Ahí podría averiguar más sobre la foto de Hermione. Tenía todo el año para averiguar algo. 

Todo se arreglaría.

~ * ~

Con el pretexto de ir a buscar unos libros; Harry fue esa tarde a la biblioteca, y buscó un libro sobre el cultivo de hongos. Aunque sospechaba que bastaría con traer tierra de la cueva, con algunos champiñones en ella, ponerla en un lugar casi oscuro como la cueva, y mantenerlo húmedo, igual prefería hacer el cultivo lo mejor posible para asegurarse. No podía estar yendo y viniendo a la cueva por más tierra y champiñones. Debía salir bien a la primera. 

No tardó en dar con un libro que le servía. Aunque al ojearlo no encontró que hablara de ese hongo en particular, igual daba consejos de índole general, para cultivo de especies que crecen en cavernas. Tomó nota de lo que le pareció importante, y dejó el libro dónde lo encontró. Prefirió no llevárselo, porque si Dumbledore se enteraba de que andaba con ese libro, podía sospechar de sus planes. E intuía que el cultivo de hongos alucinógenos dentro del colegio no estaba permitido, aunque nunca hubiera escuchado regla alguna al respecto.

~ * ~

Draco llegó algo tarde a la cita esa noche, porque también tuvo que esperar a que todos se durmieran en su dormitorio para salir (él tenía astronomía los martes). Harry le contó la conversación con Hagrid, su idea de cultivar los hongos en el castillo, y sus temores de haber sido seguido en ese mismo instante. Draco sonrió.

 –No estás siendo seguido, Harry.

 – ¿Y tú qué sabes? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el seño. Le irritaba que su amigo no lo tomara en serio.

 –Encantamiento _vithesistere_ –respondió Draco –. Permite detectar lo que está vivo alrededor de uno, siempre que sea lo suficientemente grande. Antes de entrar al vestíbulo lo ejecuté, y eras lo único "grande" que estaba vivo en el vestíbulo aparte de mí.

 – ¿A qué te refieres con "suficientemente grande"? – preguntó Harry –. ¿Y dónde lo aprendiste?

 –Para responderte a lo segundo, lo aprendí en mi casa, de mi padre. Lo había olvidado hasta esta mañana, cuando lo recordé en clases de defensa. Pensé que nos sería útil. Y lo del tamaño de lo que se detecta, es cuestión de práctica. Se puede variar el tamaño de lo que se quiere detectar, y el alcance. No es fácil. Cuando recién lo aprendí veía vida por todas partes, cómo una nube alrededor. Detectaba formas de vidas demasiado pequeñas, y al verlas era cómo estar en una nube de ellas. Estaban en todas partes, sobre mi, sobre todo lo que me rodeaba... –frunció el ceño al recordar– Fue algo frustrante al principio, hasta que aprendí a hacerlo bien.

 –Debes haber detectado microbios... –concluyó Harry.

 – ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

 –Microbios –repitió Harry–. Unos bichos tan chicos que los muggles necesitan microscopios para verlos. Están en todas partes.

 –Ah –respondió Draco–. Nunca había oído hablar de eso. ¿Y qué diablos es un microscopio?

 –Es un aparato para ver cosas muy pequeñas. En todo caso, me tranquiliza saber que ya no me están siguiendo. Dumbledore debe haber desistido de hacerme seguir.

 –Seguro que piensa que con tanta amenaza que te han hecho, y lo que pusieron a guardar la cueva, ya no te atreverás a salir. Y si resulta lo de cultivarlos, ya no tendremos que volver. Y ahora es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. Todavía tenemos que ver qué puso a cuidar la cueva el grandulón de Hagrid, y dónde está la entrada a la cueva de los hongos.

~ * ~

Gracias el encantamiento _vithesistere_, que Draco ejecutó periódicamente en el bosque para evitar peligros, lograron acercarse a la cueva. De lejos observaron la entrada, y comprobaron que lo que cuidaba la entrada era algo grande, vivo. Aunque no supieron qué cosa era, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que estaba dormido. Decidieron rodear la cueva a prudente distancia, y caminar en dirección a dónde recordaban que llegaba la cueva de los hongos. Tardaron más de tres horas en dar con ella, caminando con cuidado mientras Harry iluminaba el suelo con su varita, y Draco mantenía la suya lista para el ataque comprobando periódicamente que nada se les estaba acercando. Pero finalmente, cuando ya se iban a dar por vencidos, notaron el agujero en una de las cuantas rocas que sobresalían del piso, testimonios de las cavernas que se encontraban más abajo. Harry se asomó a mirar, con la luz de su varita, y soltó una carcajada al ver que habían dado con lo que buscaban.

 – ¡Eureka! Esta es... Allí abajo están los hongos.

 –A ver, déjame mirar a mí –le dijo Draco.

Draco miró, y vio que Harry tenía razón.

 – ¿Pero cómo bajaremos? – preguntó Harry perdiendo parte del entusiasmo –. Está alto y el agujero es un poco estrecho.

 –Pero podemos agrandarlo picando alrededor. Luego uno de los dos levita al otro hacia abajo, sacamos hongos y tierra, y nos largamos de aquí.

 – ¿Y no nos escuchará esa cosa que duerme a la entrada de la cueva? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

 –No, está muy lejos. La cueva de los hongos está lejos de la entrada.

 –Está bien –respondió Harry con más confianza. Manos a la obra.

Estuvieron picando el borde con piedras, amortiguando los golpes con hojas secas para no hacer tanto ruido. Draco hubiera querido usar un hechizo para destruir parte de la roca alrededor del agujero, pero Harry pensó que si habrían un agujero muy grande podrían verse alteradas las propiedades dentro de la cueva, y los hongos podrían dejar de crecer en ella. Draco estuvo de acuerdo, y se resignaron a hacerlo a mano.

Trabajaron arduamente, conversando de cómo y dónde harían el cultivo. Decidieron finalmente que un buen lugar, por lo húmedo, oscuro, y poco frecuentado, sería el muelle subterráneo.

Ya iban a ser las cinco de la mañana cuando el agujero estuvo lo suficientemente grande para que uno de ellos pasara por él. Echaron a la suerte quién bajaba y salió Harry. Draco lo levitó hacia abajo, y Harry llenó la mochila que Draco había traído con tierra y todas los hongos que cupieron (¡que fueron muchos!).

Finalmente estuvieron listos para regresar al castillo. Regresaron con precaución, comprobando que nada muy grande estuviera vivo alrededor (aparte de los numerosos árboles), hasta que algo apareció siguiéndolos. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, y Harry lamentó no haber traído su escoba en está ocasión.

 – ¡CORRE! –le gritó Draco.

Harry no necesitó oírlo dos veces, y ambos chicos echaron a correr hacia el castillo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintieron los chasquidos que se iban acercando. Eran las arañas gigantes. Harry se volvió a mirar y tuvo una horrible sensación de "deja vu".

Lograron llegar al borde del bosque, y se sintieron más tranquilos cuando corrieron por la zona descubierta, bajo la luz de la madrugada que comenzaba a aclarar el cielo. Llegaron jadeantes al vestíbulo, y cerraron la puerta. Draco realizó el _vithesistere_ una vez más, y respiró más tranquilo al ver que todavía no había nadie por ahí.

 –Estoy agotado –murmuró Harry.

 –Yo también –respondió Draco cerrando los ojos–. Mejor vamos a dormir un poco, que en dos horas más tenemos clases. Creo que hoy no tenemos ninguna clase en común, ¿no?

 –No sé, tengo encantamientos con los Hufflepuff y luego Herbología, no sé con quién.

 –Debe ser con los Hufflepuff  también, porque yo tuve Herbología con los Ravenclaw el viernes.

 –Mejor no nos veamos hoy. Estoy muy cansado, y aunque tengo la tarde libre pienso dormir un rato.

 –Yo también tengo la tarde libre, pero opino lo mismo. ¿Qué tal el jueves en la noche, aquí mismo a la misma hora?

 –Hecho. Dame unos hongos y guarda tú el resto en la mochila –propuso Harry.

 –Mejor no –respondió Draco–. Por si acaso iré a esconderla en el muelle ahora mismo, porque no quiero que me agarren con ella.

 –Está bien, vamos.

Ambos bajaron con precaución al muelle, y escondieron la tierra con los hongos en una irregularidad de la pared, cerca del agua donde la tierra y las piedras permanecían secas pero cerca de la humedad.

 –Creo que aquí se mantendrá adecuadamente –murmuró Draco–. Ahora si, vamos.

Ambos chicos se separaron y volvieron a sus dormitorios. Tuvieron suerte, lograron llegar sin encontrar a nadie en el camino, y se durmieron apenas apoyaron la cabeza en sus almohadas.

~ * ~

Ese miércoles aparecieron las listas de los alumnos aceptados en los talleres, y los horarios en que se llevarían a cabo. Harry no pudo creer su mala suerte, al ver que el de fotografía era los miércoles, y que comenzaría ese mismo día. Estaba tan cansado, que no sabía cómo se mantendría despierto todo el día. Hermione estaba radiante a su lado.

 –Me aceptaron en ambos talleres –comentó alegremente–. Tengo Primeros Auxilios los lunes, y fotografía los miércoles.

 –Ajedrez también toca los miércoles –comentó Ron mirando el panel–. ¡Miren excursionismo! ¡Tiene ni más ni menos que 115 inscritos!

 –Perfumes tampoco se queda atrás –agregó Hermione–. Es el que le sigue con 53 inscritos.

 –Son puras niñas las inscritas en ese, jajaja –comentó Ron mirando la lista de inscritos para perfumes.

 –El que menos alumnos tiene es fotografía –notó Harry–. Apenas 8 inscritos. Es extraño. Pensé que todos los de Slytherin correrían a inscribirse con Snape.

 –Aunque sean de Slytherin deben tener otros intereses –comentó Hermione–. Pero mejor así. Si vamos a ir a ese taller, es mejor que no esté lleno de ellos.

 – ¡Cómo no iban a estar los hermanitos Crevey! –se rió Ron, apuntando la corta lista de fotografía.

 –Bueno, démonos prisa para ir a desayunar –propuso Harry con un gran bostezo.

 – ¿Dormiste bien Harry? –preguntó Hermione preocupada, notando las ojeras bajo los ojos de su amigo.

 –Si, perfectamente –respondió Harry incorporándose.

 –Bueno, vamos entonces antes de que los demás se hayan comido todos los huevos revueltos –propuso Ron, y los tres se fueron a tomar desayuno.

~ * ~

 –¿Trajiste tus fotografías del verano? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la mazmorra de Snape esa tarde.

 –Si. ¿Quieres verlas?

 –Me gustaría. El otro día no las pude ver con calma.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala de pociones, pero Snape todavía no había llegado. Sólo había tres alumnos de Slytherin (que Harry reconoció que eran de primer año, por haberlos visto bajo el sombrero seleccionador la noche del 1º de septiembre) sentados en el suelo, conversando. Hermione y Harry se sentaron algo más lejos, y la chica sacó un montón de fotografías. Harry comenzó a mirarlas, esperando llegar pronto a la que le interesaba.

 –¿Dónde crees tú que será el taller? –Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad–. No creo que sea en la sala de Pociones.

 –En el laboratorio de fotografía, seguro –contestó Harry sin levantar la vista de las fotos, que eran principalmente paisajes.

 –¿Tú lo conoces? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

 –Si, tuve que ordenar la bodega del laboratorio este verano –respondió Harry con un suspiro.

 –Ah… Esa era la bodega que te hizo ordenar Snape –contestó Hermione, recordando la conversación de la noche en que llegaron.

 –Si, esa misma.

Harry acababa de encontrar la foto que le interesaba. Iba a preguntarle a Hermione por ella cuando llegó Snape. De inmediato la vista del brujo se clavó, por algunos instantes, en la fotografía que Harry tenía en la mano. Sus vistas se cruzaron momentáneamente, pero Snape siguió su camino por entre los alumnos que se pusieron de pie de inmediato. El brujo enseguida se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a ellos, y los contó con la vista.

 –Síganme –dijo simplemente al pequeño grupo, al comprobar que estaban los ocho inscritos en su taller–. Y en silencio –agregó secamente, al ver que Denis y Colin Crevey seguían conversando. Los chicos se callaron al instante.

Caminaron en silencio en la dirección que Harry reconoció como la del laboratorio de fotografía. ¡Que recuerdos le traía del verano! Cuantas cosas le habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo…

Cuando llegaron finalmente, Snape atravesó la pared del laboratorio de fotografía sin preámbulos. Harry y Draco se miraron disimuladamente, sonriendo en forma cómplice, al ver la cara de asombro que pusieron los tres chicos de primer año de Slytherin y los hermanitos Crevey, a pesar que no era algo muy diferente de los de la estación 9 y 3/4.

Draco entró el primero, y al ver que el chico de 5º año de su misma casa entraba, lo siguieron rápidamente los tres de primer año, les siguieron Colin y Denis, y Finalmente entraron Hermione y Harry.

Adentro estaba un poco cambiado desde la última vez que Harry había estado ahí. La gran mesa central estaba ordenada y vacía, rodeada por una decena de taburetes, y en los muebles alrededor había varias cajas, frascos, e instrumentos, entre los que estaba el fotodatador que Harry y Draco habían usado en la bodega durante el verano.

 –Siéntense –dijo Snape indicando la mesa. Todos obedecieron al instante. Snape sacó la lista de inscritos, y pasó lista a pesar de que era evidente que los escasos inscritos estaban todos, y que nadie que no estuviera inscrito, en su sano juicio, se iría a meter a un taller de Snape.

 –Alcide Broch –leyó Snape monótonamente, cómo si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más aburrido que le hubiera tocado hacer en su vida. Un chico de pelo color arena y anteojos levantó tímidamente la mano. Snape apenas levantó la vista de la hoja (era evidente que ya lo conocía). Le siguieron Colin y Denis Crevey, un chico de rostro rosado, cuadrado y mandíbula grande llamado Peter Derleth, Hermione, Draco, y el tercer chico de primer año, de pelo negro y corto llamado Thomas Pons. Harry esperaba que dijera su nombre enseguida, pero Snape guardó la lista sin siquiera mirarlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y los chicos de primer año se pusieron a murmurar, mirando a Harry de reojo. Colin y Denis se miraron, miraron a Snape, a Harry, y nuevamente a Snape, sin decir nada. Snape hizo caso omiso del ambiente, decidido aparentemente a ignorar a Harry.

Harry deseó haberse inscrito en ajedrez con Ron, y estar pasando un buen rato en el taller de Lupin. Pero necesitaba aclarar ese misterio de la foto de Hermione. No quería que Snape pudiera averiguar cosas, y él no enterarse.

Snape hizo una introducción a lo que sería el curso, mientras se paseaba para lado y lado del laboratorio, aclarando que sería cómo cualquier otro curso en Hogwarts, que estaba prohibido llegar tarde, hablar en clases, no cumplir con los deberes, faltar sin mediar un motivo de fuerza mayor, y hacer durante el tiempo que pasaran ahí cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seguir las instrucciones que el daba.

 –¿Queda claro? –preguntó finalmente, deteniéndose frente a la mesa, apoyando las manos en ella y mirándolos fijamente. Nadie dijo nada, pero Denis Crevey levantó tímidamente la mano, por lo que Snape agregó–. ¿Si Crevey?

 –¿Cuándo tomaremos fotografías? –preguntó.

Draco soltó una carcajada disimulada, y los tres chicos de primer año se relajaron visiblemente al verlo.

 –Cuando yo lo decida –respondió Snape sin mirarlo–. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

 –¿Necesitamos traer una cámara fotográfica? –preguntó Peter Derleth. Harry se dio cuenta de pronto que no había considerado eso, y al ver a Draco se dio cuenta de que él tampoco lo había pensado.

 –No –dijo Snape–. De hecho, fabricaremos una.

Al escuchar esto todos lo quedaron mirando, impresionados. Algunos murmullos comenzaron a brotar entre los cinco alumnos más jóvenes.

 –Silencio –dijo Snape secamente–. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Harry levantó la mano, pero Snape hizo cómo si no existiera.

 –Bien… si no tienen más preguntas comenzaremos de inmediato –dijo Snape, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer el programa del taller en la pizarra que había en uno de los muros. Todos sacaron pergamino, plumas y tinta y comenzaron a copiar, salvo Hermione, Draco y Harry. Hermione parecía sulfurada.

 –Señor –comenzó a decir sin siquiera levantar la mano–. Harry tiene una pregunta.

 –No sabía, Granger, que, además de ser usted una sabelotodo, era ahora, además, la secretaria de Potter–respondió Snape sarcásticamente.

Los chicos dejaron de copiar, y se quedaron mirando anonadados la discusión. Hermione estaba roja, y sin decir una palabra comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Al verla, Harry comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Si su amiga abandonaba el taller, él ni loco se quedaba.

 –¿Sabe usted a lo que se expone, Granger, si abandona el taller en el que se inscribió? –preguntó Snape con deliberada calma.

Hermione se detuvo. No tenía idea. Snape sonrió con cara de superioridad..

 –Estos talleres cuentan como cualquier otra asignatura obligatoria –comenzó a aclarar con voz de triunfo–. Si lo abandona, estará reprobada y aparecerá en su expediente.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, considerando la posibilidad. Al ver que no decía nada, Snape agregó.

 –Siéntese Granger. Usted también Potter.

Hermione se sentó en silencio, y miró a Snape con cara de odio. Harry se sentó, odiándolo también, pero satisfecho de que –al menos– hubiese tenido que reconocer que estaba presente.

La clase transcurrió lentamente. Snape pasó el resto del tiempo hablando de la historia de la fotografía y de la base de la técnica. Todos copiaron en silencio las fechas y teorías que describía el brujo, preguntándose cuando diablos comenzarían a hacer algo interesante, como sacar fotografías. Los chicos levantaban de vez en cuando la vista hacia los múltiples aparatos que había en la sala, y los miraban con avidez. Finalmente, cuando ya todos habían perdido cualquier esperanza que no fuera que esa eterna charla terminara, Snape dejó de hablar y tomó una mesita que había en uno de los lados. Los chicos abrieron los ojos, cómo saliendo de un trance, para ver qué estaba haciendo.

El dispositivo sobre la mesa consistía en una caja opaca, sin uno de los lados. Sacó de adentro un soporte transparente vertical. Con un movimiento de su varita, el laboratorio quedó completamente a oscuras. Y unos segundos más tarde se iluminó la varita de Snape. El brujo colocó una lámina sobre el soporte transparente, y colocó la luz de su varita justo detrás de la lámina. Los chicos vieron que la lámina era opaca, salvo por un dibujo de una flecha vertical que apuntaba hacia arriba. Snape empujó con cuidado el soporte con la lámina dentro de la caja, y sobre la pared opuesta al lado abierto de la caja apareció una flecha de luz apuntando hacia abajo. Hermione emitió un levísimo "Ohhhh", comprendiendo (había leído algo de óptica en el pasado).

 –Esta caja tiene un pequeño agujero, cómo se pueden dar cuenta –comenzó a explicar Snape–. La imagen que está dentro de la caja se proyecta invertida del otro lado. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Aunque casi no se veía nada, para tres de los presentes no fue una sorpresa ver que Hermione levantaba la mano de inmediato. Snape soltó una leve risa burlona.

 –¿Alguien, _aparte de Granger_, sabe por qué? –agregó poniendo especial énfasis en _aparte de Granger_. Como nadie levantó la mano, ni dijo nada, Snape continuó:– La luz se propaga en línea recta, no mediando magia de por medio. Los rayos provenientes de la punta de la flecha viajan en todas las direcciones, encontrándose con la pared opaca de la caja o la superficie de la mesa. Pero los rayos que llegan al agujero logran pasar, y siguen su camino en línea recta hasta que llegan al muro. Los que provienen de la base de la flecha hacen lo mismo, pero al pasar por el agujero y seguir en línea recta van a proyectarse en el muro, más _arriba_ que la punta de la flecha.

Snape sacó su varita iluminada de la caja, y con un movimiento de ella se volvieron a prender las antorchas del laboratorio. Pasaron el resto de la clase copiando unos esquemas, y varios gruñeron cuando Snape les dejó trabajo para el siguiente miércoles.

 –Además de la tarea, quiero que los que tengan fotografías las traigan la próxima semana. Pueden irse, salvo Granger –murmuró Snape, haciendo desaparecer lo que había en la pizarra con un movimiento de su varita.

Todos guardaron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron. Hermione dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, con evidente fastidio, y se sentó. Harry, temiendo que Snape le pidiera la foto del cuadro de la casa de Krum, también se quedó.

 –¿Ahora te llamas Granger, Potter? –murmuró Snape con impaciencia.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Snape fue más rápido.

 –Fuera, Potter –ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplicas, apuntando al muro que daba al pasillo.

Harry tomó su mochila con brusquedad y salió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina. Cuando estuvo afuera, de inmediato acercó su cabeza al muro para poder oír.

 –¿Qué ocurre profesor? –preguntó Hermione.

 –Noté que usted trajo a clases las fotografías de sus vacaciones, y quiero ver su trabajo –explicó Snape–. Pienso montar una exposición con los trabajos que los alumnos del taller realizaron _antes_ de éste, y otra al final con los trabajos realizados durante el taller. Necesito que me deje sus fotografías, para escoger cuales se expondrán.

Harry, del otro lado del muro, maldijo su suerte. Pensó a fondo para ver si podía hacer algo para impedir que Hermione le pasara las fotos, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Con pesar escuchó el sonido de la mochila de Hermione al abrirse.

Hermione, no sospechando nada, sacó el montón de fotografías y se las entregó a Snape. Éste de inmediato las guardó entre sus cosas.

 –Eso es todo Granger. Se puede ir.

 –¿Cuándo me las va a devolver? –preguntó Hermione.

 –¿Teme que no se las devuelva, Granger? –preguntó Snape con cierta amenaza en su voz.

 –No –se apresuró en decir Hermione.

 –No tengo ningún interés personal en sus fotografías, Granger –dijo Snape con desprecio–. Si le da vergüenza ver sus fotografías en una exposición…

 –No, no es eso… –comenzó a explicar Hermione, sintiendo que había metido la pata.

 –Entonces nos vemos… –Snape consultó un horario que tenía entre sus papeles– … mañana.

Harry esperó que Hermione saliera, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No es que pensara que no se las devolvería, pero le molestaba profundamente que Snape pudiera averiguar algo, y él no enterarse. Tal vez, si lo manipulaba un poco, lograría que Snape accediera a contarle algo lo que averiguara.

Hermione lo quedó mirando con incredulidad desde el pasillo, mientras lo veía meterse al laboratorio. Pero cuando atinó a abrir la boca para preguntar qué hacía, Harry ya había desaparecido a través del muro.

El chico respiró profundo y se acercó con decisión hasta la mesa, dónde Snape acababa de guardar unas cosas dentro de una caja. Al ver que el que había entrado era Potter,  Snape sonrió con aire de autosuficiencia.

 –Sale de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene Potter.

 –¿Para qué quiere la foto de Hermione? –preguntó Harry yendo al grano, aparentando más valentía que la que de verdad tenía. Si quería ganar, así tenía que ser.

Snape levantó su varita, y Harry por un momento tuvo miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos, pero Snape simplemente le puso un hechizo insonorizante a la puerta.

 –Teníamos un trato, Potter –le recordó Snape–. Prometiste no decir nada sobre… el asunto.

 –No le he dicho nada a nadie –se defendió Harry–. Sólo quiero ver esa fotografía, porque…

 –… eres un maldito entrometido, igual que tu padre –terminó la frase Snape, con una mirada de desprecio.

 –¡No hable de mi padre! –se enojó Harry.

 –No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, Potter –dijo Snape con un altanero desinterés, comenzando a juntar sus cosas para irse–. No te pude impedir la entrada a mi taller de fotografía, pero yo, _a diferencia de ti_, tengo el poder para hacer que te arrepientas por el resto del año de haberte inscrito si intentas volver a entrometerte en mis asuntos. ¿Te queda claro, Potter?

 –Bueno… –comentó Harry aparentando también desinterés y dirigiéndose a la salida–. De todos modos, Hermione es mi amiga. Y si le explico _por qu_ necesito la fotografía, me hará cuantas copias quiera.

Harry se detuvo unos segundos frente al muro, y miró de reojo a Snape para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras en el profesor qué más odiaba de Hogwarts. Fue su turno de sonreír con suficiencia.

 –Y yo, _a diferencia de usted _–continuó Harry saboreando la revancha–, soy amigo de Hermione, y por lo tanto me contará cuanto necesite saber sobre las personas de ese cuadro. Yo que usted… comenzaría a tratarla con algo más de cortesía ¿no cree?.

Dicho esto, acercó la mano al muro con la intención de salir. Estaba satisfecho a pesar de todo. Snape podía hacerle la guerra cuanto quisiera. Snape podía quitarle la fotografía que ÉL había encontrado entre las que Hermione había tomado en sus vacaciones. Pero ella era la que tenía las claves para descifrar el enigma, y era SU amiga. Y eso Snape no se lo podría quitar.

Harry no alcanzó a tocar el muro, porque un hechizo llegó antes que su mano. Cuando trató de atravesar la piedra, se dio cuenta de que había una barrera. De inmediato se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica para sacar su varita, pero Snape fue más rápido, y lo desarmó antes de que lograra hacer nada.

 –Tú no harás nada de nada Potter –le dijo Snape con odio, clavando sus ojos negros en los de Harry mientras guardaba la varita de Harry en su bolsillo–. No le dirás nada a nadie…

 –No me puede impedir hablar con Hermione –se burló Harry–. Ya pasaron las vacaciones, y no tiene ningún poder sobre mí.

Snape levantó las cejas, y luego sonrió burlonamente.

 –Pero Black si. ¿Qué piensas que hará cuando se entere de tu nueva aventura en el bosque la otra noche?

Harry comprendió de pronto que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le convenía. No sabía que Snape se había enterado de lo de la otra noche.

 –No se enterará, porque la Profesora McGonagall decidió no contarle esta vez –afirmó Harry con altanería, aunque no tenía la total certeza de lo que estaba diciendo–. Y es _ella_ y no _usted_ la que puede decidir eso –agregó finalmente con más seguridad. Recordó cuando Ron y él habían llegado volando al colegio en segundo, en el Ford Anglia del Señor Weasley, y Snape mismo había tenido que reconocer que no tenía el poder para expulsarlos no siendo ellos de su casa.

 –Que tú no seas de mi casa, Potter, no me impide escribirle a tu padrino.

 –No tiene ningún derecho –murmuró Harry con odio.

 –Molesta… ¿No Potter? Molesta profundamente que se entrometan en la vida de uno –comentó Snape con una sonrisa burlona. Harry lo miró deseando que se cayera muerto–. Atrévete a entrometerte una sola vez más en mis asuntos, y Black se enterará de cada regla del colegio que rompas –continuó Snape ya sin sonreír–. A ver si todavía te quedan ganas de meterte en lo que no te concierne. Y ahora vete –dijo finalmente, quitando el hechizo de barrera y tirándole su varita de vuelta.

Harry atravesó el muro con furia, y deseó que hubiera una puerta para poder dar un portazo. Hermione, que estaba esperándolo apoyada en el muro opuesto, se incorporo bruscamente al verlo salir de golpe y en ese estado de enojo.

 –¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó alarmada al ver la cara que traía, y que se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para despotricar contra Snape, pero antes de que dijera nada sintió que Snape hablaba detrás de él.

 –No olvides lo que conversamos, Potter. Si no cumples lo sabr

~ * ~

A pesar del sueño acumulado que tenía, Harry se daba vueltas en la cama esa noche sin conseguir quedarse dormido. Quería matar a Snape. No se explicaba cómo, durante el verano, había llegado a sentir algo de simpatía por él. Soltó un resoplido de risa amarga. Simpatía por Snape… La sola idea, ahora, le parecía ridícula.

No se había atrevido a contarle a Hermione el verdadero motivo de la discusión con Snape, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Le había dicho que había entrado a decirle que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarlo cómo si él no estuviera en el taller cómo los demás. Aunque ella no quedó totalmente convencida, no tuvo ocasión de seguir interrogándolo porque entonces se encontraron con Ron, que se pasó la cena entera y el rato que dedicaron a los deberes esa noche hablando de cómo había ganado 4 partidas seguidas de ajedrez en el taller de Lupin. Harry lo felicitó con cierta amargura, deseando haberlo pasado tan bien como él. Pero Ron, que no andaba muy perceptivo esa noche, no lo notó.

Harry se dio otra vuelta en la cama, y descorrió la cortina. Era inútil, no se podía relajar. Miró a sus compañeros que dormían. Alargó la mano hasta el pantalón que tenía colgado en la silla junto a su cama y, tras verificar que ninguno de los chicos estaba despierto, sacó del bolsillo algunos hongos que se había guardado la noche anterior. Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y se fue al baño. Si los hongos no lo relajaban, entonces nada más lo haría.

~ * ~

Tras encender un montoncito de hongos, Harry se sentó en el suelo del baño en el que se había encerrado, respirando con placer el humo que emanaban.  A los pocos minutos comenzó a sentirse muy liviano, feliz. Nada importaba, y las luces que bailaban alrededor suyo eran muy hermosas. Una música suave sonaba a lo lejos, y se puso de pie. Las luces de colores ya no eran luces, eran varias snitch. Tenía que atraparlas. Ellas daban vueltas en torno a él, animándolo. Intentó subirse a un lavabo, para lanzarse a volar con ellas, pero tropezó cuando intentaba ponerse de pié sobre él. Calló en el duro piso de piedra, y lo último que vio fueron las pelotitas que se fundían en la oscuridad.

~ * ~

Harry sintió a lo lejos el barullo del colegio que comenzaba a despertar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba muerto de frío. ¿Qué diablos hacía en el suelo del baño? Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. Al mirar el espejo, y las huellas que sus pies habían dejado sobre uno de los lavabos, recordó vagamente la noche anterior. Rápidamente abrió la ventana del baño, para que el olor a los hongos se fuera antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar a ese baño. Desesperado, buscó su varita en el bolsillo del pijama, pero no estaba. Tras algunos segundos de pánico la divisó en el suelo.

 –_Evanesco_ –murmuró apuntando al aire con su varita, y respiró con alivio tras la desaparición del humo que quedaba.

Salió del baño rápidamente, agradeciendo que nadie hubiese necesitado el baño antes de que él hubiese despertado.

 –¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Ron cuando entró al dormitorio.

 –En el baño –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 –¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Ron–. Te ves pálido…

 –¡Estoy bien! –le dijo Harry un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

 –Muérdeme para la otra –le respondió Ron ofendido–. Sólo quería saber si te podía ayudar en algo.

 –Déjame en paz –le dijo Harry sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, mientras se tiraba sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Se le partía la cabeza y tenía tanto sueño…

Neville, Seamos y Dean salieron a tomar desayuno. Ron, preocupado, miró a su amigo que se había quedado dormido y continuaba en pijama sobre la cama. Olvidando la discusión que habían tenido, se acercó a la cama y lo remeció.

 –Harry, apúrate en vestirte que o si no no vas a alcanzar a tomar desayuno.

 –Vete tú –murmuró Harry–. Yo no tengo hambre.

 –E… estás seguro de que te encuentras bien –preguntó Ron preocupado.

 –Si, estoy bien –respondió Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir lo ojos y mirar con normalidad–. Baja tú a tomar desayuno, yo dormiré un rato más y luego te alcanzo en clases.

 –Bueno, si tú quieres –respondió Ron no muy convencido–. Pero acuérdate de que tenemos pociones la primera hora. Si llegas tarde, no quiero estar en tu pellejo.

 –Si… –respondió Harry dormido.

~ * ~

Draco miró preocupado hacia el lado de Granger y Weasley, tras el portazo con que Snape habitualmente cerraba la puerta de su mazmorra cuando la fila de alumnos había terminado de entrar. Notó que Granger y el pelirrojo murmuraban algo y parecían preocupados, mirando ocasionalmente hacia la puerta. ¿Qué diablos le podía haber pasado a Harry para que hubiera faltado a clases? En el taller, tan sólo algunas horas antes, parecía perfectamente bien. Recordó que tampoco lo había divisado durante el desayuno. Estaba preocupado. Justo ese día habían quedado de plantar los hongos, en la noche. Volvió a mirar a Granger, que conversaba bajito con Weasley, oculta detrás de su mochila que permanecía sobre la mesa. Debía de pasar algo grave, para que se atrevieran a conversar en clases de Pociones. Miró a Snape, y tragó saliva viendo la cara de enojo con que miraba a la sangre sucia y a su amigote. Claramente, no estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos se atrevieran a conversar en su clase.

 –10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por conversar en clases, Granger y Weasley –dijo Snape secamente–. Y si vuelvo a escuchar sus voces serán 20 y un castigo.

Hermione y Ron se callaron de inmediato. Recién entonces notó Snape que al habitual trío le faltaba un miembro. Buscó a Potter con la vista, por si se había sentado en otra parte, y constató que no estaba. Se extrañó unos segundos, pero se encogió de hombros. Ya averiguaría más tarde, y más valía que el chico tuviera una buena excusa para haber faltado.

~ * ~

Harry abrió los ojos de pronto, molesto por la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana. Se sentía un poco desorientado. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? De pronto vio su uniforme sobre la silla, junto a su cama, y sintió que el estómago se le iba a salir por el cuello. Se había quedado dormido. Había faltado a clases. Miró la hora preocupado. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Agarró su horario para ver que clase se había perdido, y su estómago se retorció desagradablemente al ver qué había faltado a pociones. Snape lo mataría. Jamás había aceptado que un alumno faltara a su clase, a menos que se estuviera muriendo en la enfermería. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? Saltó al piso y se tuvo que agarrar de una de las columnas de su cama para no caer. Se sentía muy mareado. Podría aprovechar eso para ir a la enfermería, y tener así una excusa para haber faltado a clases. Pero descartó la idea. Por una parte, Snape preguntaría a qué hora había llegado a la enfermería (era abiertamente desconfiado), y descubriría que se pasó la mañana durmiendo en vez de ir a su clase. Además, la señora Pomfrey investigaría por qué estaba mareado, y no se podía arriesgar a que pudiera averiguar algo de los hongos.

Sintió muchos deseos de más hongos. Se sentía tan mal. No sabía como diablos aguantaría las dos horas siguientes de Herbología parado en un invernadero. Y luego Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, también parado… Aunque tal vez fuera una suerte, ya que si tuviera que estar en una clase encerrado y sentado se quedaría dormido y sería peor. Se vistió rápidamente y caminó decidido hacia la puerta del dormitorio, para no llegar tarde a Herbología. Pero casi se cae de espaldas cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que la tocara. Hermione estaba en el umbral, y lo miró preocupada.

 –Her… mione –murmuró Harry incómodo, conciente de que se estaba poniendo colorado–. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

 –No te parece obvio –le dijo ella entre enojada y preocupada. Harry miró el suelo, incómodo.

 –¿Dijo algo Snape? –preguntó preocupado.

Hermione dejó su cara de enojo, y suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las cama.

 –Nos preguntó a Ron y a mí que si te había pasado algo. Le inventamos que habías pasado mala noche, que habías tenido pesadillas. No sé si nos creyó –murmuró Hermione–. Pero seguro que habla con McGonagall, así que más te vale que cuentes lo mismo y te inventes una pesadilla. ¡Sólo espero que no les pregunte a Seamos, Dean o Neville! Ron iba a tratar de convencerlos de que en la noche te habías sentido mal, y todo eso, y que ellos no habían escuchado nada. Así, si les preguntan, podrán corroborar nuestra historia.

 –Bueno, gracias –murmuró Harry visiblemente aliviado–. Ahora vamos rápido a Herbología, dijo yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

 –Espera, Harry –murmuró Hermione en un tono algo más frió esta vez–. Ahora te toca a ti explicar qué diablos te pasó.

 –Me quedé dormido –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione levantó una ceja, suspicaz.

 –Desde que empezaron las clases que estas medio raro, Harry. Ron también lo notó. ¿Ya no confías en nosotros?

Harry miró para otro lado, incómodo.

 –Si, claro que si. Si me pasara algo serían los primeros en saberlo, como siempre –le dijo con una sonrisa–. Pero no quiero llegar tarde a Herbología y llamar todavía más la atención sobre el hecho de que me quedé dormido.

Hermione se resignó, y salió con él del dormitorio. Pero cuando se cerró el retrato detrás de ellos, rompió el silencio para comenzar de nuevo con el interrogatorio de la noche anterior.

Harry suspiró. Hermione no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara algo convincente. Decidió que, finalmente, no tenía por qué hacer lo que Snape le decía. Y la verdad es que estaba ansioso por contarle a alguien que Snape y su padrino eran hermanos. Además, Hermione lo podía ayudar a averiguar algo por el lado de Krum.

 –Te quiero contar la verdad, Hermione –le dijo Harry–. Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, porque si Snape se entera que te lo dije me hará la vida imposible este año.

 –¿Todavía más? –preguntó Hermione con ironía.

Harry se rió.

 –No sé si eso sea posible, pero prefiero no darle la oportunidad de que me lo demuestre…

 –¿y a Ron, se lo dirás también? –se extrañó Hermione.

 –Si, probablemente…

 –Bueno, cuéntame de una vez que soy toda oídos –dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

Harry miró a todos lados del corredor por el que iban, y no viendo a nadie se detuvo.

 –En el verano averigüé que Hocicos y Snape son hermanos.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos sin reaccionar.

 –¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –dijo Hermione sonriendo, convencida de que Harry estaba gastándole una broma para que se olvidara de interrogarlo.

 –No.

Hermione dejó de reír, y puso los ojos cómo platos.

 –Eso es estúpido, Harry. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

 –Primero sospeché que podían tener algún parentesco, por una fotografía que encontré en la bodega del laboratorio de fotografía cuando lo estaba ordenando –comenzó a contar Harry–. Representaba a un alumno de Hogwarts, un chico de 6º o 7º… Según el fotodatador, la fotografía había sido tomada a mediados del año 1948. Al principio yo lo encontré muy parecido a Sirius, pero luego…

Harry se detuvo en seco. Había estado a punto de contarle que Draco lo había encontrado igualito a Snape. Y no tenía ninguna gana de que se enterara de que había estado, y aún estaba, en tratos amistosos con un tipo que se empeñaba en llamarla sangre sucia.

 –Luego la miré detenidamente –continuó Harry mintiendo con naturalidad–, y me di cuenta de que también se parecía a Snape.

 –¿La tienes? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

 –No, se la quedó Snape.

 –¿Snape? –preguntó Hermione–. ¿Entonces Snape también lo sabe?

 –Si. De hecho, cuando vio la foto, se notó en su cara que el extraño parecido le había llamado la atención también. Y luego, por casualidad, lo vi preparando un test de parentesco con el que confirmó que Sirius era su hermano.

 –¿Y cómo se lo tomó Sirius? –preguntó Hermione preocupada–. ¡Se odian!

 –Sirius no lo sabe.

 –¿No se lo contaste? –preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

 –Snape me hizo prometerme que no le diría nada… –se justificó Harry. La chica lo quedó mirando, con una ceja levantada, cómo diciéndole que eso no era excusa para ocultarle algo tan importante.

 –Tuve que obedecerle, Hermione. Me acababa de descubrir espiándolo, y además era de noche y se suponía que no debía haber salido de la enfermería. Me tenía en sus manos.

 –Está bien, te entiendo –le dijo Hermione–. Debe haber sido difícil pasar parte del verano con él, ¿no?

 –Si, bastante. Aunque no tanto por el hecho de tener que pasarlo con _él_, sino más bien por el hecho de que no me dejaban hacer nada.

 –Harry… ¿Y por qué entraste al laboratorio anoche y saliste tan enojado?

 –A eso iba… –continuó Harry–. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella foto de tus vacaciones que me llamó la atención el otro día? ¿Esa dónde sales con Krum y con ese retrato a tus espaldas?

 –Si… creo que ya entiendo –respondió Hermione atando cabos. El puzzle acababa de armarse en su cabeza–. ¿El tipo del retrato se parece al de la foto que viste en el verano, verdad? Y Snape también vio la foto, el primero de septiembre, cuando pasó detrás de nosotros. Recuerdo que tú justamente me estabas preguntando por la gente del cuadro en ese momento. ¡Y por eso el maldito… –Hermione se quedó unos segundos con cara de odio, como buscando el mejor epíteto para expresar su ira– … _bastardo_… me obligó a inscribirme en su taller! –agregó finalmente, empuñando las manos como si estuviera estrangulando a un Snape imaginario (y Harry miró preocupado alrededor, por si alguien los estaba mirando o escuchando. Pero estaban cruzando el vestíbulo que se veía desierto)–. ¡Y por eso me pidió las fotos anoche!

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

 –¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

 –Nada –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros–. Esperar a que te las devuelva para averiguar nosotros.

Se habían quedado de pié frente a la gran puerta de entrada al castillo. De pronto, Hermione miró alrededor y su cara cambió bruscamente.

 –Tenemos que volar a Herbología –ordenó mirando preocupada la hora–. ¡Ya deben haber entrado!

Caminaron rápidamente por el parque rumbo a los invernaderos. Iban en silencio. Hermione casi corría, mientras pensaba a fondo en todo lo que Harry acababa de contarle. Harry en cambio trataba de seguirle el paso, preocupándose por no caer. Había vuelto a sentirse tan mareado como cuando se había levantado.

~ * ~

Aquella noche le contaron todo a Ron, en un rincón tranquilo de la sala común. Había alrededor menos gente de lo habitual, debido a que varios se encontraban en los talleres de ese día (Perfumes y Agricultura). Ron quedó tan anonadado como Hermione, e igualmente enojado con Snape. Durante la cena, Harry deseó que sus amigos dejarán de mirar furtivamente a Snape frunciendo en ceño. Temía a cada instante que el brujo notara algo y pudiera adivinar que les había contado su secreto.

Pero había algo bueno en habérselos contado a sus amigos. Por una parte, parte del peso que sentía en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en el tema había desaparecido. Y, por otra parte, Hermione había quedado en averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre la pareja del cuadro, a través de su amigo Krum.

~ * ~

Harry y Draco se juntaron cómo habían convenido, ese día en la coche, para plantar los hongos. Draco había llegado muy entusiasmado, porque había descubierto una alternativa para plantar los hongos si es que el muelle no resultaba: el entretecho de la torre de Aritmancia.

 –¡Es el lugar perfecto! –le decía Draco mientras caminaban bajo la capa invisible de Harry–. A ese lugar no va nadie. Las clases de Aritmancia son muy pocas veces por semana, y la profesora Vector sólo sube a la sala cuando tiene que hacer clases. Ya lo verifiqué: su oficina queda muy lejos de la torre, en el segundo piso. Me metí ayer y hoy a ese entretecho, y te aseguro que es ideal: el techo deja pasar bastante humedad, pero casi nada de luz. El entretecho queda justo encima de la sala de clases, y se entra por una escalera que está bastante camuflada. Incluso pensaba que podíamos dejarlo como guarida para quemar hongos, y para reunirnos sin tener que salir del castillo.

 –Está bien, lo podemos intentar –dijo Harry–. En realidad, mientras más lugares probemos, menos riesgo corremos de que nos quedemos sin hongos y tengamos que volver a la cueva.

De pronto, ambos se quedaron cómo piedra. Estaban en la última escalera de piedra que les quedaba para llegar al muelle, y delante de ellos estaba la Sra. Norris. Aunque estaban con la capa de invisibilidad, eso no impedía que pudiera olerlos.

 –Filch debe andar cerca –dijo Harry con un hilo de voz–. ¡Debemos escondernos!

 –¿Pero dónde? –lo urgió Draco.

De pronto, algo se movió detrás de ellos. La gata dejó súbitamente de interesarse en los chicos. Se volvieron temerosos, y respiraron aliviados al ver que sólo era Silvester.

 –Mejor bajemos rápido –sugirió Harry poniéndose en marcha. Aquel encuentro había conseguido ponerlo nervios.

 –Si, vamos.

~ * ~

El otoño fue secando las hojas del bosque prohibido lentamente, y los días se fueron acortando. Para alegría de Draco y Harry, los hongos se dieron perfectamente en aquel disimulado socavón del muelle subterráneo, y también en el entretecho sobre el aula de Aritmancia. Descubrieron que los hongos no pedían gran cosa para desarrollarse. El clima en Hogwarts era ideal, bastante frío y húmedo. Y con los días fueron encontrando varios lugares alternativos y disimulados dónde hacerlos crecer. Al hacer la prueba y comprobar que crecían bien en las canaletas del borde de los techos, habían plantado hongos en algunas de ellas que cumplían con estar cerca a ventanas de corredores poco transitados, de aulas en desuso, y en partes del techo que no eran visibles desde lugares como las salas comunes, pasillos transitados, oficinas de los profesores, o el gran comedor. Fue una verdadera odisea, pero tomaron placer en ello. Ambos esperaban con entusiasmo sus reuniones nocturnas, dónde no tenían que ocultar la amistad que habían forjado en el verano, y podían quemar hongos en completa tranquilidad. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a la sensación de vacío y mareo que los inundaba inexplicable y frecuentemente durante el día. Además, Harry comprobó que ya no le importaba tanto que lo interrogaran en clases y no saber responder, ni que algún profesor le llamara la atención ocasionalmente por eso, ni que sus compañeros lo miraran con reproche por los puntos perdidos. Nada lograba afectarlo grandemente. Se sentía fortalecido, y había recuperado el gusto por la vida en el colegio.

Ese cambio en su actitud fue notado por los adultos del castillo que, poco a poco, dejaron de temer que el chico intentara acabar con su vida.

Ron y Hermione también se habían acostumbrado a su nueva personalidad. Cuando Harry se encontraba bien, todo seguía cómo antes. Y, en aquellas ocasiones en las que se volvía osco y reservado, aprendieron a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que se le pasara.

Snape le había devuelto las fotografías a Hermione, y no había vuelto a mencionar el tema de su parentesco con Sirius. Harry tampoco había insistido al respecto, feliz de que Snape no se hubiese enterado de que ahora Ron y Hermione también lo sabían. Y, aunque el profesor continuó molestándolo en forma habitual en pociones, e ignorándolo rotundamente en fotografía, a Harry eso ya no le importaba. De día cumplía con lo que tenía que hacer, sin destacarse ni esforzarse mayormente (de hecho, para desagrado de Hermione, muchas veces se limitaba a hacer lo mínimo necesario), y de noche vivía su otra vida, excitante y prohibida.

~ * ~

Hermione le había escrito a Viktor cómo había prometido. Una mañana de octubre, Svilen, la diligente lechuza de Hermione, le había dejado caer una carta de su amigo Búlgaro sobre una tostada con mermelada que había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca.

Viktor Krum le informó lo que había podido averiguar por su abuelo Miles, el anciano que salía en la foto con Hermione y con él. Él le había contado que la mujer de la fotografía era su hermana, Syna Krum, y que el hombre junto a ella era su novio, Solon Hartmann. Ese retrato había sido pintado por un amigo de la familia en septiembre de 1960. Syna, en ese entonces, tenía 25 años. Hartmann, que tenía 29, se encontraba pasando unos días en casa de los Krum, en Bulgaria. El joven había vuelto un par de días después a su casa, en Inglaterra. Cinco meses más tarde, una mañana, la familia Krum se había encontrado con que Syna no estaba. La elfina de la casa, viendo la preocupación de la familia, terminó confesando que Syna había huido a Inglaterra, para ver a su novio. Pero cuando la elfina la había sorprendido haciendo los preparativos, la chica le había ordenado que no dijera nada. Sus padres, ofendidos con ella por no haberse despedido ni avisado, dejaron pasar algunos meses sin buscarla. Pero, cuando el tiempo continuó pasando y no tenían noticias de ella, la preocupación reemplazó al enojo. En agosto de 1961, cuando se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser su cumpleaños y seguía sin dar señales de vida, decidieron hacer algo. Buscaron al novio, asumiendo que se encontraban juntos, y se enteraron de que había muerto tan sólo unos días antes de que Syna escapara de la casa, en febrero.

La familia Hartmann se sorprendió al ver aparecer a la familia Krum, sin Syna, tantos meses después de la muerte de Solon. No tenían idea que la chica había viajado a Inglaterra en esa fecha. En ese entonces, la muerte de Solon los había tomado tan por sorpresa que nadie había tenido la cabeza fría cómo para recordar que había que avisarle de inmediato a su novia. Recién se acordaron de escribirle cuando ya había pasado casi una semana desde el entierro, aunque nadie sabía con exactitud qué día había sido eso. Cómo ella nunca les había contestado, ni los había visitado después de eso, asumieron que había decidido continuar con su vida y no trataron de volver a contactarla.

La buscaron, ambas familias en conjunto, sin resultado. Finalmente recurrieron a magia oscura, con lo que se enteraron de que Syna había muerto. Pero jamás dieron con su paradero, ya que su muerte no aparecía en ningún registro oficial del período. Tampoco supieron si ella había recibido la lechuza de la familia Hartmann antes o después de abandonar la casa de sus padres, ya que ambas posibilidades eran posibles. Desolada, la familia Krum había vuelto a Bulgaria a mediados de septiembre, convencidos que Syna había acabado con su vida sin dejar rastro al enterarse de la muerte de su novio.

Harry y Ron se habían abalanzado sobre Hermione para leer la carta sobre sus hombros muertos de curiosidad. Cuando terminaron, se miraron incrédulos.

 -¿Están o no pensando lo mismo que yo? –Preguntó Hermione guardando la carta con cuidado.

 -¿Que ese tal Solon podría ser pariente de los Eses? –preguntó Harry (habían optado hace tiempo por hablar de "los Eses" cuando se referían a Sirius y Snape en sus discusiones, para que nadie que los oyera supiera de qué estaban hablando).

 -No sólo pariente –murmuró Hermione, mirando furtivamente alrededor para verificar que no estaban siendo escuchados-. Piensen… nos dijiste que Sirius te había dicho que su cumpleaños era el 11 de junio, y que el próximo año cumple 34. ¿Recuerdan que calculamos que su nacimiento debió haber sido en junio de 1961?

Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos impresionados, viendo adonde Hermione estaba llegando.

 -Entonces esta gente, Syna y Solon, ¿podrían ser su padres? -preguntó Ron.

 -Si –afirmó Hermione-. ¿Todo coincide, no? Pienso que la hermana del abuelo de Viktor viajó a Inglaterra sin decir nada a la familia justamente por eso: porque estaba embarazada y necesitaba ver al padre de su hijo, Solon Hartmann. Además, está el hecho de que justamente estuvieron juntos de vacaciones en septiembre.

 -¿Y qué tienen que ver las vacaciones? –preguntó Ron sin entender. Hermione se quedó en silencio, y lo miró preguntándose si el pelirrojo les estaba tomando el pelo, y Harry se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Al ver cómo lo miraban sus amigos, Ron comprendió de pronto y se puso colorado.

 -Confío en que ESO no te lo tengo que explicar –le respondió Hermione con algo de frialdad.

 -No… -respondió Ron sin mirarla a la cara, y disimulando la vergüenza que sentía tomando jugo de calabaza.

 -Tienes razón –dijo Harry para continuar con la conversación y darle un respiro al pobre de su amigo-. Todo calza. La fecha en que… eso… hicieron a los Eses (se puso algo colorado él también, y Ron parecía de lo más concentrado en doblar su servilleta) y el hecho de que Syna se hubiese ido de la casa de sus padres un tiempo después. Pero hay algo que no comprendo: ¿la familia Krum no debió haber notado que ella estaba embarazada? Si se fue en febrero… ya debía tener como… -Harry contó mentalmente- 5 meses.

 -Ese es un buen punto, Harry –le acordó Hermione-. Pero no se trata de muggles sino de magos, y hay métodos mágicos para disimular estas cosas. Creo que Syna pudo haberlo ocultado de su familia por unos meses, pero no podía seguir disimulándolo eternamente, y decidió ir a hablar con el novio.

 -¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil enviarle una lechuza? –preguntó Ron, como si estuviera explicando que 1 más 1 era dos. Hermione lo miró fríamente de nuevo antes de responder.

 -Hay cosas, Ron, que la gente _sensible_ prefiere hablar frente a frente. Además, una lechuza puede ser interceptada, y pienso que Syna no quería que su familia supiera.

 -¡Pero igual se iban a terminar enterando! –se defendió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

 -Pero lo lógico es que se lo dijera primero al novio, y después ambos se lo contaran a sus familias. Además, creo que lo que Syna esperaba era que Solon se casara con ella antes de decirle a los demás –explicó Hermione.

 -Pero… ¿No hubiera sido más lógico también volver a la casa de su familia al saber que su novio había muerto? –preguntó Harry.

 -Creo que para ella no debió ser tan fácil, Harry –respondió Hermione-. Había huido de su casa embarazada, sin explicarles nada, y de pronto se encontró con un bebé por venir y con el novio muerto.

 -Pero Krum dice en la carta que ella se suicidó –agregó Ron-. ¿Cómo pudo tener hijos si estaba muerta?

 -Lo que Viktor dice –respondió Hermione-, es que la familia _supuso_ que ella se había suicidado. Pero ellos no sabían que ella estaba embarazada. Lo que debió haber pasado es que ella, no queriendo volver a Bulgaria en ese estado, decidió quedarse en Inglaterra. Debe haber tenido a los Eses, y debió morir después.

 -Eso, claro, suponiendo que ella efectivamente fuera la madre de los Eses –agregó Harry-. Y suponiendo también que Solon Hartmann y el tipo de la foto que vi en la bodega son la misma persona. Cosas de las que no estamos seguros.

 -No, no lo estamos –respondió Hermione-. Pero todo coincidiría, ¿no?

 -Pero si ese Solon Hartmann es el mismo que Harry vio en la foto, entonces estudió en Hogwarts a mediados de siglo. ¿No sería más fácil averiguar, aquí en el colegio, si hubo en esos años un alumno con ese nombre?

 -Tienes razón Ron –le dijo Hermione. Harry afirmó con la cabeza para decir que también estaba de acuerdo.

 –Pero, ¿a quién le preguntamos? –dudó Harry–. No tengo ganas de que nos pregunten para qué queremos saber eso.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando. Ese era, efectivamente, un problema que tendrían que resolver.

~ * ~


	41. Problemas con el trío

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! **Verito Jiménez está de vuelta, feliz de que la vida le haya dado un par de esperados días libres (Si, soy chilena).

Le doy las gracias a** Francia**, porque vino hoy a mi casa y eso me puso de lo más feliz. ¡No puedo esperar a que estrenen la tercera película y vayamos a verla!

Esta vez no le pedí que me revisara los errores, porque estaba ansiosa por subir cuanto antes lo que acabo de terminar de escribir. ¡Tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulo, porque estaba de lo más inspirada y salió largo! Así que felicidades queridas lectoras… ¡que lo que van a leer viene bueno! Muahahaha.  Soy muy mala…

Gracias a **Alejandra**,** barbieblack**,** Ariadna Potter**,** y Carolix **por sus cariñosas palabras. No se preocupen, no se me ha pasado por la mente no terminar mi historia. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero a la velocidad que sea seguiré hasta el final.

Pero no las seguiré aburriendo con mi cháchara insulsa, disfruten los capítulos 41 y 42 y déjenme muchos reviews ;)

**Capítulo 41 Problemas con el trío**

Llovía a cántaros, pero eso no parecía perturbar al inmenso perro que yacía echado sobre el barro, con la mirada perdida en el norte. El agua escurría sobre su lustroso y abundante pelaje negro, sin que se la sacudiera. De pronto, la cara de su amigo Remus Lupin se asomó desde la ventana de la cocina. Al ver a Sirius en el patio, empapado, abrió la ventana.

 –¡Hocicos! ¿Qué demonios haces allá afuera, empapándote? –le gritó–. ¡Entra a secarte que te vas a ahogar!

El perro negro volvió la vista hacia la casa, y luego hacia el norte, cómo despidiéndose de los pensamientos que habían ido en esa dirección.

Lupin le abrió la puerta de la cocina y el perro negro entró. Se sacudió el agua con barro en medio de la cocina, y el hombre lobo la hizo desaparecer con su varita en un gesto algo exasperado.

 –¿Qué te dio por irte a mojar? ¿Te quieres enfermar? –le reprochó mientras sacaba una toalla de un mueble.

 –Deja de comportarte como mi madre si no quieres que te muerda –le gruñó Sirius que acababa de tomar su forma humana igualmente empapada. Tomó la toalla que le tendía su amigo y comenzó a secarse la cabeza.

 –No deberías amenazar con mordidas a un hombre lobo, Sirius –se rió su amigo–. Mira que si de mordidas se trata, sales perdiendo si o si.

 –Era una broma Lunático… –le respondió Sirius desde debajo de la toalla.

 –¿Y dónde está la sonrisa entonces? –le preguntó Remus.

Sirius sacó su cara de debajo de la toalla y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada de un par de segundos. Remus suspiró, y sacó un par de tazones de una estantería.

 –¿Por qué no le escribes mejor? En vez de estar mirando constantemente al norte como si Harry se fuera a materializar frente a tus ojos –le sugirió Remus mientras ponía a calentar leche.

 –No he sabido nada de él en varias semanas. Estaba pensando en ir a verlo, pronto deberían tener una ida a Hogsmeade.

 –Sería una imprudencia hacerlo. Es más seguro que le escribas a través mío, o de Dumbledore. Yo vivo en el colegio ahora, y podría llevarle tus cartas si quieres.

 –Es que no es lo mismo –murmuró Sirius sentándose–. Necesito verlo, verificar que está bien.

 –Harry está bien, Sirius. No ha vuelto a intentarlo, no te preocupes. –lo tranquilizó Remus–. A estado mucho mejor ahora que comenzaron las clases.

 –Es que lo he visto de noche dando vueltas por el castillo –confesó Sirius. Remus levantó la vista del jarrito de leche de inmediato.

 –¿Y por qué no me avistaste? ¿Cuándo lo viste paseando de noche? –le preguntó el hombre lobo.

 –Tres o cuatro veces –respondió Sirius mirándose la palma de la mano en la que podía ver dónde estaba su ahijado. Luego levantó la vista hacia su amigo–. No te lo había contado, para no meterlo en problemas. Cómo ahora eres profesor de él, pensé que no podrías hacer la vista gorda. Y no quería que se sintiera espiado por mi, que fuera castigado por mi culpa.

 –Debiste contármelo de inmediato –le reprochó Remus mientras echaba un par de barras de chocolate al jarrito. Observó como comenzaban a ablandarse, y lo revolvió con una cuchara. Volvió a mirar a su amigo antes de continuar, quien bajó la vista–. ¿Qué tal si se le hubiese ocurrido intentar otra locura?

Sirius no contestó de inmediato, y eso de algún modo exasperó todavía más a su amigo. Remus apretó los labios como para contenerse de decir algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, y sirvió chocolate en las dos tazas que había sobre la mesa. Le acercó una a su amigo, y se sentó él mismo. Sirius bebió chocolate caliente en silencio, unos momentos, antes de responder.

 –Es que no quiero que se sienta espiado, Remus. Uso el mapa para tranquilidad mía, para poder saber dónde está. Pero no sería justo para él sentir que no puede hacer nada sin que todo el mundo se entere.

 –Igual, pienso que debiste haberme dicho de inmediato –le gruñó Lupin–. Voy a hablar con él en cuanto regrese.

 –¡No, por favor no lo hagas! –lo urgió Sirius–. Tú mismo me dijiste que se encontraba perfectamente bien, y me va a odiar si sabe que lo retaste porque yo te conté.

 –Pero no puedo dejar que siga paseándose de noche por el colegio –respondió Lupin.

 –¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso nosotros mismos no salíamos de noche a vagabundear contigo, todos los meses? ¡Y salíamos del castillo!

 –Si sé, y todavía tengo remordimientos por eso.

 –Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

 –No te puedo prometer eso.

 –¡Prométemelo Lunático! Por favor…

Sirius miró suplicante a su amigo, y este terminó cediendo.

 –Está bien, no le diré nada. Pero estaré atento hasta que lo pille… casualmente… y entonces hablaré con él. Pero no sabrá que tú tuviste que ver.

 –Gracias.

Siguieron tomando chocolate en silencio, por unos minutos, hasta que de pronto Sirius recordó algo que le hizo romper el silencio.

 –Es extraño que Harry no se haya inscrito en tu taller. No logro entender qué diablos le pasó por la cabeza que se fue a inscribir en el de Snape.

Lupin sonrió.

 –A mi también me extrañó un poco, al principio, creo que hasta quedé un poco decepcionado. Pero tiene lógica. Su amiga Hermione se inscribió en el taller de fotografía y pienso que eso pudo haberlo impulsado a inscribirse en ese él también.

A Sirius se le iluminó la cara al oír eso.

 –¿Me estás diciendo que a Harry… que Hermione y Harry…?

 –No. Al menos, hasta dónde yo sé, no son novios. Pero tendría mucha lógica que se hubiera inscrito en el mismo taller que ella, si la chica le gusta. ¿No crees? Además, son amigos desde primer año. No sería raro, ya tiene 15 años…

 –Mi Harry está enamorado… no puedo creerlo –murmuró Sirius al borde de las lágrimas (de emoción)–. ¡Ahora si que tengo que ir a verlo a Hogsmeade!

 –¡No! –respondió Remus, enojado–. Puede ser peligroso.

 –Métete en tu vida, quieres –le respondió Sirius con un gruñido casi canino–. Quiero ver a mi ahijado y no me lo vas a impedir.

Remus se puso de pié, molesto, y dejó el tazón con violencia sobre la mesa. Parte del contenido se derramó, mojando el mantel.

 –Está bien. Muy bien. Si tú tomas esa actitud, yo tomaré otras medidas.

 –¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Sirius entre frustrado y preocupado.

Remus se puso la bufanda y el abrigo antes de responder.

 –Voy a impedir que Harry vaya a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

 –¡No le hagas eso!

 –Entonces prométeme que no irás tú –lo desafió Remus con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, listo para irse.

 –Está bien, te lo prometo –respondió Sirius con hilo de voz, sabiendo que aquella era una batalla perdida.

Remus dudó unos segundos frente a la puerta, incómodo. Finalmente se sacó la ropa de abrigo que acababa de ponerse, y volvió a sentarse a la mesa con su amigo.

 –Discúlpame Sirius.

 –No hay problema –le dijo Sirius sin levantar la vista de su chocolate.

 –De verdad, no es por meterme en tu vida. Es sólo que…

 –… estás preocupado por nosotros –continuó Sirius la frase–. Tiene lógica. Pero estoy preocupado por él. Siento que algo malo le ocurre. Y no es sólo porque lo he visto salir de noche. Me tiene extrañado su falta de empeño en el trabajo escolar. Esa tarea suya que me mostraste el otro día, cuando llegaste diciendo que sus notas eran apenas aceptables…

 –Es posible que no esté pasando por su mejor momento –admitió Remus–. Pero tampoco es para preocuparse. Muchos chicos pasan por periodos así, en que descuidan sus notas. Puede que esté cansado, piensa que lleva más tiempo que los demás en el colegio, y eso puede que lo esté afectando.

 –Pero tú leíste esa tarea, Remus. No te engañes porque se trate de Harry. Lo que escribió ni siquiera se merecía el "aceptable" que le pusiste. ¡Era una porquería!

 –No exageres… –le reprochó Remus, tomando nuevamente el tazón de chocolate que abandonara unos minutos antes. Limpió lo chorreado con un movimiento de su varita, y tomó un sorbo antes de continuar–. No es su trabajo más brillante, lo admito, pero cumplió con lo que se le pedía.

Sirius se rió, con una expresión de burla que manifestaba su desacuerdo en ese punto.

 –A mi me hubiera gustado decirle un par de cosas por entregar un trabajo así de negligente –dijo con una sonrisa algo demente. Su amigo lo miró preocupado.

 –No creo que sea una buena idea que, si logras estar con él un rato, dediques ese tiempo a retarlo por sus notas.

 –Si ustedes no le dicen nada…

Remus suspiró.

 –No creas que nadie le dice nada, Sirius. Minerva, Flitwick, y hasta Hagrid le han llamado la atención en clases por no poner atención. Yo mismo lo he hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero no parece importarle mucho. Se ve cansado. Hace tiempo que está con ojeras. Yo pensaba que dormía mal, que tenía pesadillas. Pero ahora que me cuentas que sale a caminar de noche, cuando debería estar descansando… Me dan ganas de ir a hablar seriamente con él apenas llegue al castillo.

 –¡Me prometiste que no le dirías nada! –le recordó Sirius.

 –Lo sé, y lo cumpliré. Pero alguien tiene que hacer algo, hablar con él.

 –¡Entonces déjame ir a verlo a Hogsmeade!

 –No. Es peligroso. Además, tú pierdes la paciencia con facilidad. No quiero que vuelvas a pegarle al hijo de James, que ya murió y no puede defenderlo.

 –¡Hablas como si le hubiese quebrado un hueso! –Le reprochó Sirius.

 –No, no lo hiciste. Pero fuiste muy desatinado. El chico acababa de intentar suicidarse, estaba sufriendo. ¡Y tú vas y le pegas! Si Snape no te detiene…

 –¡No iba a matarlo! Además, reconoce que se lo merecía…

 –¿Sabes Canuto? –le respondió Remus, molesto–. Esta discusión ya la tuvimos antes.

Sirius bajó la vista.

 –Eres muy divertido –continuó Remus, con burla–. ¡No quieres que lo rete por salir de noche sin permiso, pero quieres pegarle porque no destaca en sus tareas! ¿Qué crees tú que opinaría James si estuviera aquí?

 –No sigas… –respondió Sirius con un hilo de voz.

Al ver a su amigo al borde de las lágrimas, Remus se sintió culpable.

 –Lo siento –dijo el hombre lobo–. Me sobrepasé.

 –No, no lo hiciste. Tienes razón.

 –Entonces déjame que yo hable con él. Ambos estamos preocupados, pero tú no puedes ir, porque si te acercas a él te pueden atrapar. Fudge no a desistido de encontrarte. Yo en cambio vivo bajo el mismo techo que él. Y también lo quiero como un ahijado.

 –Está bien, habla con él. Sólo te pido que no sepa que yo te conté lo de sus escapadas. Píllalo tú, de noche, y de ahí habla con él.

–Está bien. Y hablaré también con él sobre su falta de empeño en sus trabajos escolares.

–¿Y McGonagall sigue sin levantarle la suspensión del equipo?

 –Ya está que se cumple el plazo. Le dio un mes de prueba, y hasta ahora no se ha metido en más problemas.

 –Entonces mejor no lo sorprendas en sus vagabundeos de noche todavía –le pidió Sirius.

 –Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero que Minerva lo expulse del equipo. Ahora es mejor que vuelva al castillo –dijo poniéndose de pié y abrigándose para salir–. ¿Algún recado para Harry?

Sirius iba a abrir la boca, pero luego la cerró, pensando unos segundos.

 –Sólo dile que lo quiero, y que lo extraño –dijo finalmente.

 –Está bien, se lo diré. Cuídate entonces.

Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde su amigo había desaparecido. La miró por un buen rato, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que no aguantó más y se echó a llorar.

Snape atravesó el portal enmarcado por los cerdos alados, y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo. Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, y estaba feliz de que por fin iba a lograr averiguar algo sobre sus padres y su nacimiento. Hooch había aceptado hacerse cargo de los Slytherin por un día, así que podría ir al hospital La Gloria, dónde había nacido. O donde su madre le había dicho que había nacido.

Cuando llevaba un rato caminando, se cruzó con Remus Lupin. Le extrañó ver que había salido, no siendo día libre. Bueno, él mismo estaba saliendo sin ser día libre.

Remus Lupin también lo quedó mirando. Se cruzaron con un breve saludo de cabeza, cortesía mínima, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ambos siguieron sus respectivos caminos sin detenerse.

Algo más tarde, un taxi muggle se detuvo frente al hospital La Gloria. Snape había decidido ir al hospital sin magia, ya que por un lado se trataba de un hospital muggle, en una ciudad completamente muggle, y no sabía cómo llegar. Pagó al taxista, y al bajarse se quedó mirando la construcción. No era un edificio antiguo como se lo había imaginado, y se veía limpio. Gente entraba y salía. Seguramente aprovechaban la mañana de sábado para visitar a sus seres queridos, que se encontraban internados. Pero él no venía a eso. No tenía a nadie que visitar, a nadie que fuera querido, ni en ese hospital ni en ninguna parte.

Le extrañó el aspecto del edificio. No parecía algo que hubiese estado ahí hace más de treinta años.

Una vez adentro, se acercó a un letrero que decía "informaciones". Una hermosa señorita lo miró, y le sonrió de inmediato.

 –¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

 –Si. ¿Dónde está la maternidad?

La chica le sonrió. Que desagradable. ¿No podía simplemente limitarse a responderle?

 –Es al fondo del ala sur. Por ese pasillo llega. Cuando escuche bebés llorando, habrá llegado –le respondió la chica riéndose de su propio chiste, mientras le indicaba un pasillo muy bien iluminado, con una mano de uñas rojas.

Snape le sonrió débilmente, intentando no ser descortés, y se fue de inmediato en esa dirección tras un breve "gracias".

Todavía no tenía mucha idea de cómo averiguar algo. Confiaba en encontrar a alguien en esa sección que le explicara si había registros de los nacimientos, y cómo podría acceder a ellos.

En la maternidad había bastante gente. Familias enteras, niños, abuelos. Todos se veían contentos, visitando a nuevos miembros de sus familias. De pronto vio a alguien que parecía del personal del hospital, y se acercó. Era un hombre de edad, con un delantal blanco, aunque no parecía un médico. Al ver a Snape acercarse, dejó la mesa que empujaba, dónde había algodones y otras cosas que parecían haber sido usadas recientemente.

 –Buenos días, –lo saludó Snape–. ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar al encargado de la maternidad?

 –¿La señora Delfina? Ella es la que está a cargo en este turno –le explicó el viejo–. ¿Es a ella a quién busca?

 –Si, a ella.

 –¿Tuvo algún problema? ¿Necesita poner un reclamo? –le preguntó el viejo, un poco intimidado por la cara de seriedad del recién llegado.

 –No, necesito una información solamente. ¿Dónde encuentro a la señora Delfina?

 –Lo acompaño –le dijo el empleado del hospital.

El viejo llevó a Snape por un par de pasillos cortos y lo dejó frente a una oficina, cuya puerta tenía una ventana de vidrio translúcido.

 –Es aquí –le dijo–. Suerte.

El viejo se alejó, y Snape tocó a la puerta. Una voz de mujer le dijo que pasara.

El interior de la oficina estaba limpio, y bien iluminado. Había un escritorio lleno de papeles y chiches varios, y muchas plantas cerca de la ventana a través de la cual se veían todavía más plantas, y parte de lo que debía ser el ala oeste del hospital. Una señora lo miró con curiosidad desde el escritorio, donde se veía que había estado trabajando.

 –¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo señor…?

 –Snape –respondió Snape.

 –Señor Snape, por favor tome asiento, –le dijo la señora Delfina indicándole la silla que había frente a él–. ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Snape se sentó, y decidió ir al grano.

 –Si. Yo nací en este hospital hace treinta y tres años, y quería saber si había algún registro de esa época, en el que constara.

La señora se rió un momento, y lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

 –Dudo mucho que usted haya nacido aquí hace treinta y tantos años, porque este hospital se construyó hace veintitrés.

Snape lo miró desconcertado unos segundos, por lo que la señora continuó.

 –El antiguo hospital La Gloria sufrió deterioros irreparables tras una inundación, y construyeron aquí estos edificios para reemplazar la construcción antigua.

 –¿Y qué fue del hospital antiguo? –preguntó Snape con la garganta ligeramente apretada.

 –Los edificios dónde el antiguo hospital La Gloria funcionan quedaron abandonados cuando éste en que estamos ahora comenzó a funcionar.

 –¿Y qué paso con todos los documentos del antiguo hospital?

 –Aquí no guardamos registros anteriores al año 1971 –explicó la señora–. Yo misma llegué a trabajar aquí hace sólo once  años.

 –¿Y Qué fue de los registros anteriores al año 1971? –preguntó Snape comenzando a preocuparse.

 –La verdad, señor Snape, no tengo idea.

 –¿Y hay alguien aquí en el hospital que haya trabajado desde antes del año 1971 y que pueda saber eso?

 –Salvo el veterano, nadie que yo sepa. Pero dudo mucho que él sepa que pasó con los archivos del hospital –dijo la señora.

 –¿Y quién es el veterano?

 –No se llama así, sino Nicasio Chamorro –explicó la señora–. Le decimos el veterano por los años que lleva trabajando en el hospital.

 –¿Y dónde lo puedo encontrar?

 –Está de turno hoy, aunque no sé dónde esté en este momento. Pero puede acercarse a informaciones, y de ahí lo pueden llamar por el altoparlante.

La señora se puso de pié, aparentemente dando por terminada la reunión.

 –¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?

 –Si ¿Dónde quedan las antiguas instalaciones del hospital?

La señora no sabía la dirección exacta, pero llamó por teléfono a alguien que, después de unos minutos, la llamó de vuelta y se la dio. Luego Snape le dio las gracias y se despidió.

Camino a informaciones, se volvió a topar con el viejo que lo había llevado a la oficina de la señora Delfina.

 –¿Y? ¿Logró averiguar lo que necesitaba? –le preguntó el viejo, reconociéndolo.

 –No. ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo ubicar al señor Nicasio Chamorro?

El viejo se sorprendió.

 –Soy yo. Nicasio Chamorro Retamales, para servirlo –le dijo acercándole la mano para saludarlo–. ¿No me diga que era a mi a quién buscaba?

 –No exactamente. Pero la señora Delfina me dijo usted era el trabajador más antiguo del hospital.

 –Y lo soy, desde que Charly murió, hace dos meses. Él era el más antiguo antes. Manejaba ambulancias. Un día se durmió durante un turno, y no se despertó más…

Snape escuchó por algunos minutos la historia del tal Charly, sin gran interés, hasta que el veterano mencionó que se llevaba mal con la madre del propio Nicasio Retamales, que también trabajaba en la maternidad del hospital antes de jubilarse, hace un año.

 –¿Hace cuanto que trabaja usted en el hospital? –le preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

 –Llegué el año 65, al antiguo hospital –le explicó el viejo, feliz de tener a alguien a quien contarle sus historias. Snape se decepcionó un poco al escuchar que todavía no trabajaba ahí en el año 1961, cuando se suponía que había nacido–. Mi madre me metió a trabajar aquí. Ella era enfermera en ese entonces, y ayudó a traer al mundo a muchos ingleses –dijo el veterano con orgullo.

Snape se animó un poco al escuchar eso.

 –¿Y podría conversar con su madre?

 –Si usted quiere –dijo el viejo encogiéndose de hombros–. Tengo que ir a casa a almorzar en poco más de una hora, cuando termine el turno. Si gusta me espera y me acompaña a la casa. Verá, yo vivo con mi madre, porque jamás me casé, y como la pobre estaba tan sola desde la muerte de mi padre yo decidí que…

El viejo continuó otro rato, contándole la historia de cómo había muerto su padre, guardia de seguridad de un banco, y de cómo su madre había sufrido. Sólo la perspectiva de averiguar algo a través de la señora Retamales ayudó al brujo a escuchar al viejo por el resto del turno, mientras llevaba la ropa de cama del hospital a la lavandería del recinto, y cumplía con las múltiples labores de su turno. Cuando finalmente terminó, partieron juntos a la casa de Nicasio, en su viejo citroën  del año 1981.

La señora Dolores Retamales era tan amigable y conversadora como su hijo. Después de contarle la historia de su vida casi entera (y de dejar a Snape con las orejas calientes) llegaron al postre, y durante un silencio Snape por fin pudo poner el tema que le interesaba.

La señora Dolores no recordaba mucho del año 1961, y el nombre de Snape no le sonaba para nada. Pero cuando Snape mencionó que tenía un hermano mellizo, la señora se quedó pensativa, mirando la taza de café que se había servido con el postre. Finalmente levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, como preguntándose algo.

 –Todos los años nacen muchos mellizos en el hospital La Gloria. ¿Qué es lo que quieres averiguar exactamente? –le preguntó la señora.

 –Me gustaría saber si existe algún registro de los nacimientos que se produjeron ese año en el hospital, y cómo puedo consultarlos.

 –De haberlos, los hay –afirmó la señora, sin apartarle la vista de los ojos–. Pero, ¿por qué tanto interés?

 –Es un asunto particular –le respondió Snape, sosteniéndole la mirada. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por una muggle cualquiera. Sintió deseos de olvidar su código ético por unos minutos, y ponerle Veritaserum en el café. Esa señora sabía algo, se notaba, y él tenía que averiguar qué era eso que ella sabía y no le quería decir.

La señora Dolores lo contempló por unos momentos sin decir nada. Eso no hizo más que acentuar la seguridad que tenía el brujo de que la vieja sabía algo.

 –Para las inundaciones del año setenta y uno, –dijo finalmente la señora–, todos los archivos del hospital fueron trasladados rápidamente a unas bodegas de la municipalidad, ya que el archivo del hospital se encontraba en el subsuelo. Luego comenzó la construcción del nuevo hospital, pero nadie se tomó la molestia de trasladar los documentos antiguos al nuevo hospital. Supongo que deben estar todavía en esas bodegas, siendo comidos por los ratones.

 –¿Dónde están esas bodegas? –preguntó Snape. No se pensaba dar por vencido.

 –¿Para qué quiere ir a revolver papeles viejos señor Snape? ¿Por qué mejor no pregunta lo que quiere saber a sus padres?

 –Porque están muertos –le dijo Snape en forma más brusca de lo que pretendía.

La señora se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de contestar.

 –Lo siento –le dijo. Luego se tomó el café que le quedaba de un solo trago, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos.

 –Esa es la dirección de la bodega a la cual todo el archivo fue trasladado –le dijo tendiéndole un papel con una dirección–. Pero no creo que le sirva de mucho, ya que todos los documentos fueron llevados en muy poco tiempo, y amontonados sin ningún cuidado. Dudo que pueda encontrar algo ahí. Y acepte mi consejo: viva su vida mirando hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. Preocúpese del futuro, y no pierda tiempo revolviendo el pasado, que el pasado no se puede cambiar.

 –Gracias por su información –le dijo Snape poniéndose de pie. No pensaba aceptar sermones de una desconocida. De hecho, no aguantaba sermones de nadie. Salvo, ocasionalmente, de Dumbledore. Pero Dumbledore era un caso totalmente a parte.

Ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde cuando Snape se encontró en el camino semi–rural en el que estaba la casa de la señora Dolores y su hijo Nicasio. No tenía idea de cómo llegar a la dirección que la señora le había indicado, y por el camino no pasaba nadie. Comenzó a caminar, esperando encontrar un taxi en algún momento.

El cielo, que había amanecido nublado, amenazaba lluvia. Se sintió sólo. Sintió muchos deseos de seguir el consejo que la vieja le diera hacía unos minutos. Aparecerse en Hogsmeade, volver al castillo, y seguir con su vida. Pero la duda lo carcomía. No podría vivir el resto de su vida sin saber por qué extraña broma del destino era hermano de sangre de Black. ¡Y ya había llegado tan lejos! Hooch estaría haciéndose cargo de sus chicos por el resto del día. Le quedaba toda la tarde para averiguar algo. No podía desperdiciar la ocasión. Rara vez lograba que un colega se hiciera cargo de su casa. Nadie quería.

De pronto divisó a lo lejos un poco de civilización. Unas casas, y algo que parecía ser un almacén. Caminó más rápido.

Lo que tomó por un almacén era efectivamente un almacén, y para su gran alegría había un taxi estacionado afuera. Se acercó al auto, pero estaba vacío. Cuando se preguntaba qué hacer sintió una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió, llevando instintivamente su mano al bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita.

 –¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? –le dijo un hombre con una obesidad evidente, y cara de pocos amigos.

 –Necesito ir a la ciudad –dijo simplemente Snape.

 –Suba entonces –le dijo el hombre indicándole el auto.

El automóvil se inclinó notoriamente hacia el lado del conductor cuando el impresionante chofer se subió. Varios resortes del asiento crujieron.

 –¿Adonde lo llevo? –le dijo el hombre mirándolo por el retrovisor.

Snape sacó el papelito que le dio la señora, y le dijo la dirección. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y puso el motor en marcha.

Ron levantó la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y se puso de pie. Miró por la ventana de la biblioteca el cielo nublado.

 –No doy más –murmuró.

 –No sacas nada con lamentarte –le dijo Hermione–. Mejor concéntrate, para que avances más rápido y termines antes.

 –¡Es que jamás nos habían dado tanto trabajo! –se quejó Ron–. Estoy harto de pasarme todos los momentos libres estudiando y haciendo millones de tareas.

 –Yo también estoy cansado –dijo Harry, cerrando el libro que tenía frente a él–. Necesito un poco de aire.

 –¿Terminaste? –le preguntó Hermione, suspicaz.

 –Si.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con las cejas levantadas, y Hermione acercó la mano al pergamino en el que Harry había estado haciendo la última tarea de encantamientos. Harry intentó impedirle que la tomara, pero Hermione fue más rápida. Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas, algo avergonzado. Deseó que sus reflejos fueran mejores, y haber alcanzado a tomar el pergamino antes que ella. La miró de reojo, y vio como el ceño se le iba frunciendo a medida que avanzaba en la lectura. Finalmente llegó al final, y lo miró sin sonreír.

 –No pensarás seriamente entregar esto. ¿Verdad Harry? –preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

 –Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer –le respondió Harry, molesto, quitándole el pergamino de las manos.

 –Pues me siento en la obligación de decirte que ese trabajo es insuficiente –le dijo Hermione–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en entregar algo tan negligente?

 –Problema mío –le respondió Harry sin mirarla.

 –¡Reacciona Harry! ¡Este año son los TIMOS! –le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la mochila de Harry, para impedirle que siguiera guardando sus cosas, y obligarlo a escucharla. Harry le quitó su mochila con violencia.

 –Métete en tu vida, Hermione, que de la mía me hago cargo yo –le dijo en tono de pocos amigos.

A Hermione se le pusieron los ojos rojos, pero no dijo nada.

 –No te voy a dejar que trates así a Hermione –le dijo Ron sacando su varita–. ¡Discúlpate con ella.

 –Mira quién habla… –Le dijo Harry burlonamente, sin hacer el menor caso a la amenaza.

 –Te lo digo en serio –le dijo Ron apuntándolo con la varita.

Harry continuó guardando sus cosas sin hacer caso a su amigo. Ron iba a lanzarle una maldición, cuando Hermione le desvió el brazo hacia una estantería. El hechizo le dio al mueble, y todos los libros que contenía cayeron al suelo en un gran estruendo, levantando mucho polvo. La señora Pince llegó de inmediato. Echó a Hermione y Harry de la biblioteca, y obligó a Ron a acompañarla hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Lo último que Harry vio fue la cara de odio que le dirigió Ron, mientras seguía a la señora Pince por el pasillo.

 –Mira el lío que armaste –le dijo Hermione cuando se encontraron solos.

 –¡A mi no me metas en el asunto! –se defendió Harry–. Yo sólo me paré para irme, y los que armaron toda la discusión fueron ustedes dos. Fue Ron el que sacó su varita, no yo.

 –Lo hizo para defenderme –le dijo Hermione con rencor.

 –¿Defenderte? ¿Defenderte de qué, por Dios? –se burló Harry–. Yo sólo quería salir a tomar aire, y te pedí que no me lo impidieras. Que Ron se lo haya tomado mal es un problema de él, no mío.

 –Eres un egoísta Harry –le dijo Hermione–. Ron y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Pero tú solamente nos gritas. Y ahora Ron está en problemas por tu culpa.

 –Nadie lo mandaba a andar lanzando maldiciones en la biblioteca, Hermione. ¿Acaso yo saqué mi varita en algún momento?

 –No, pero…

 –¡Pero nada! –la interrumpió Harry–. Si Ron está en problemas es por SU culpa, no la mía.

 –Pero si tú fueras donde Dumbledore, y le explicaras lo que pasó, lo podrías ayudar.

Harry se rió.

 –¿Ayudarlo? ¡Pero si la señora Pince vio todo! Vio que Ron trataba de lanzarle una maldición a un compañero, que no tenía la varita en su mano para defenderse. Y vio que tú me salvaste del ataque, desviándole el brazo.

Hermione no supo qué responder, y se puso a llorar. Harry se sintió culpable, dejó la mochila en el suelo y tras dudar unos segundos la abrazó.

 –Perdóname Hermione –le dijo–. Tienes razón. Ron tenía razón en defenderte.

 –Tú también tienes razón, Harry –le dijo Hermione entre hipos–. Ron no tenía por qué lanzarte una maldición.

 –Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore y le contamos todo, ¿Te parece? –sugirió Harry–. En realidad no es justo que Ron se lleve toda la culpa.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraron con McGonagall y Ron, que iban de salida. Ron iba colorado, llorando. Al ver a Harry, le gritó.

 –¡Te odio Harry!

 –Lo siento Ron –se disculpó Harry–. Tenías razón. Hablaré con Dumbledore.

 –El PROFESOR Dumbledore, Potter –le recordó la bruja–. Y no hay nada más que decir. Weasley fue sorprendido in–fraganti atacando a un compañero, por alguien del personal del colegio. Por muy nobles que hayan sido sus intenciones, eso es contra el reglamento.

Harry no se atrevió a articular palabra, dándose cuenta del medio problema en el que Ron se había metido por su culpa. Fue Hermione quién habló.

 –Que le va a pasar a Ron, profesora –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

 –¡Me suspendieron! –le gritó Ron, llorando–. Y todo por intentar poner en su lugar a este desgraciado que se decía nuestro amigo.

 –Lo siento Ron… –murmuró Harry.

 –¡Tu no sientes nada! –se burló Ron, con un rencor que no intentó disimular–. Eso dices ahora, pero te dará lo mismo cuando te levantes feliz mañana, mientras yo esté enfrentando a mis padres. A ti nadie te tocará, pero a mi si, créeme.

 –Ya basta, Weasley –le reprendió McGonagall, tomándole del hombro y obligándole a caminar–. Acompáñame.

Harry observó como la bruja se llevaba a Ron, con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Ron?

Ron se detuvo de pronto, como recordando algo, y se volvió hacia ellos.

 –¡Y lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora, Hermione, es no juntarte más con este desgraciado! –le gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo.


	42. Hechos con consecuencias

**Capítulo 42 Hechos con consecuencias**

La bodega se veía tan abandonada como Snape temía. Era un viejo edificio sin ninguna pretensión arquitectónica. De vidrios inmundos, se veía que nadie había entrado ahí en años. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie vino a abrir. Finalmente, y tras mirar que no hubiese nadie alrededor, sacó disimuladamente su varita y abrió la puerta con magia. Las bisagras de la puerta sonaron, oxidadas, cuando entró.

El polvo de años se había acumulado en todo lo que contenía el lugar, y la luz eléctrica no funcionaba. Tras abrir algunas puertas, en las que encontró oficinas abandonadas y un armario de limpieza, dio con una habitación enorme llena de cajas. El olor a abandono era repugnante. Se arriesgó a abrir una ventana, aunque corriera el riesgo de llamar la atención de alguien. Si no lo hacía, no podría respirar.

Después de registrar cajas por un par de horas, dio con unos archivadores con constancias de nacimiento. Aunque los archivadores no estaban ordenados, el material dentro de los archivadores si lo estaba. Cada archivador contenía varias hojas en la que alguien había hecho constar cada nacimiento que se producía en el hospital, con las hora, nombre de los padres, nombre del recién nacido, sexo, peso, estatura, complicaciones, y una impresión a tinta de los pies y las manitos. También constaba la fecha en que la madre había sido internada, habitación que había ocupado, la hora en la que se había producido el alumbramiento, y la fecha y hora en que madre e hijo habían abandonado el hospital.

Revisó varias cajas hasta que, cuando estaba por desistir, dio con un archivador del año 1961. Sus manos le temblaron al abrirlo y empezar a dar vueltas las hojas. Temía con lo que se encontraría. Aprovechando que las hojas estaban en orden cronológico, buscó rápidamente los registros correspondientes al mes de junio.

Revisó cada uno de los más de 50 registros de ese mes, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría por la ansiedad. Finalmente dio con un registro de una señora Black. Lo leyó tragando saliva. En el registro constaba que la madre había dado a luz un bebé de sexo femenino, que había muerto segundos después de nacer por problemas respiratorios.

Snape dejó el archivador sobre una caja unos segundos, y contemplo el vacío. Entonces Black no era hijo de sus padres. Black debía ser el adoptado. Retomó el archivador y continuó buscando. Un par de registros más adelante encontró a su madre. Constaba que había ingresado de emergencia, con un embarazo de tan sólo seis meses y medio, y que a pesar de los esfuerzos por salvarlo, el bebé de sexo masculino había muerto apenas vio la luz.

Snape sintió que se le apretaba el estómago. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿De quién diablos eran hijos Black y él?

La explicación más lógica era la tercera opción: si ninguno de los dos era hijo de sus padres, entonces ambos eran hijos de una tercera pareja, y habían sido adoptados por separados. Parecía telenovela.

Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al castillo, y llevarse el archivador para revisarlo con calma más tarde. Aunque tuviera que leer cada uno de los registros, encontraría cada uno de los mellizos nacidos ese año. Sospechaba que Black y él debían haber nacido en ese hospital, dado que tanto su madre como la de Black habían perdido a sus hijos ahí en fechas similares.

Achicó el archivador mediante un embrujo y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Aunque sospechaba que nadie se daría cuenta de que se había metido en los archivos, la costumbre lo hizo devolver todo a su estado inicial. Con otro hechizo repartió polvo sobre las cajas y comprobó con agrado que ningún muggle se podría dar cuenta de que había estado ahí. Satisfecho, desapareció.

Harry subió decidido las escaleras hacia la pajarera. Luego de la partida de Ron, Hermione se había encerrado a llorar en el dormitorio de las chicas y no había querido salir. Él en cambio, no soportando más, se relajó por el mejor medio que tenía: los hongos. Ahora que el efecto se estaba pasando se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Y estaba decidido a escribirle a la señora Weasley explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido, para evitar que le echara toda la culpa a Ron.

Apenas lo vio, Hedwig se fue a parar a su lado. Harry se apoyó el alfeizar de una de las ventanas. Sacó pluma, tintero, y pergamino de su bolso. Acababa de escribir "Querida señora Weasley", cuando un movimiento afuera llamó su atención. Era Snape, que atravesaba el parque rumbo a la salida.

 –¿Habrá sido convocado? –se preguntó Harry. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza el asunto de su padrino, y recordó que con Ron y Hermione habían quedado de averiguar juntos quién era Solon Hartmann. Con la cantidad de deberes que tenían no habían tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Y ahora que se habían peleado, quién sabe si lo ayudarían. Pensó en lo que probablemente Snape ya había logrado averiguar en todo ese tiempo, y sintió muchas ganas de saber. Pero no tenía idea cómo lograr que Snape le contara algo. De hecho, después de todas las amenazas que le había hecho el brujo, parecía una locura siquiera mencionarle el tema.

Finalmente terminó la carta para la señora Weasley. La leyó satisfecho. Era una verdadera apología de Ron, destacando cuanto estaba dispuesto a perder por defender a una amiga como Hermione. Esperaba que eso lograra suavizar en parte a la madre de Ron.

Luego de ver cómo Hedwig se alejaba rumbo al sur, sintió una sensación de vacío muy grande. Era esa clase de angustia que solo los hongos lograban aliviar.

Se fue al dormitorio y se acostó. Escuchó como Dean y Seamus hablaban de la suspensión de Ron. Prefirió hacerse el dormido, pero apretó los puños cuando oyó que Seamos decía que Ron lo debía haber atacado por celos, por causa de Hermione. ¿Qué sabían ellos?

Finalmente también Neville se acostó, y al rato los tres roncaban rítmicamente. Harry se puso de pie sin hacer ruido, y tras abrigarse se envolvió en la capa de su padre. Salió del dormitorio, y atravesó la desierta sala común. Se encaminó rumbo al muelle subterráneo.

Iba bajando hacia el subterráneo, cuando casi se le cae la capa del susto. Justo en la dirección opuesta venía Snape. Se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, sin que sus piernas le respondieran, hasta que recordó que iba cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que Snape no podía verlo. No queriendo meter ruido, se limitó a apretarse contra el muro para que Snape, al pasar frente a él, no pudiera notar su presencia.

Aguantó la respiración hasta que Snape se perdió de vista, y permaneció quieto por un par de minutos más, recuperándose del pánico que había sentido por algunos segundos.

Se preguntó con curiosidad adonde iría el brujo a esas horas, y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza que sería una buena ocasión para aprovechar de echar una mirada en las cosas de Snape, para ver si había averiguado algo sobre lo de su padrino. ¿Pero, dónde revisar? Podría haber algo en el laboratorio de fotografía, en su despacho, o en el cuarto de  trabajo de su estancia. Pensó en las tres posibilidades, y finalmente decidió que revisaría el cuarto de trabajo de su estancia. Si había encontrado algo interesante, lo lógico era que lo hubiese guardado en un lugar al que nadie más tuviera acceso. De hecho, cuando efectuó el test de parentesco, lo había hecho ahí.

Caminó decidido hacia las mazmorras del nivel inferior. Él ya había logrado entrar a la estancia de Snape por ahí en una ocasión, y lo único que le preocupaba era que Snape hubiese eliminado la entrada que les había hecho a Draco y a él en el verano. Corría el riesgo de quedarse encerrado abajo, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Tuvo una idea: al entrar a la mazmorra inferior desde el tétrico pasillo, pondría algo sólido que le impidiera a la puerta cerrarse completamente. Así, si encontraba la entrada a la salita de Snape tapada, tendría por donde devolverse. Sus zapatos eran bastante duros, uno de ellos serviría. Los dos por mayor seguridad…

Algunos instantes más tarde, Harry se encontró en la salita de Snape. Todo seguía como la última vez que había estado ahí, cuando Snape había renunciado a seguirlos cuidando a Draco y a él. Miró con algo de nostalgia alrededor, y se sorprendió al ver que seguía habiendo tres sillas alrededor de la mesa, y no dos como cuando había entrado ahí la primera vez.

Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer. Caminó por el frío suelo de piedra y estornudó. Una mazmorra no estaba hecha para andar descalzo. Abrió algo temeroso la puerta del estudio, y constató que no estaba cerrada con llave. Entró, y prendió su varita para ver algo.

El estudio tenía el desorden habitual, y Harry se acercó al escritorio. Sobre la mesa había un antiguo archivador muggle que parecía muy viejo…

Snape se desapareció apenas cruzó la reja que delimitaba los terrenos del colegio, y se apareció frente a la casa de la señora Dolores Retamales. Esa señora sabía algo, él como espía notaba los signos de la debilidad humana. No tenía la menor duda de que la anciana le ocultaba algo. Y él no se iría esa noche sin saberlo.

Abrió la puerta con magia, y entró sin hacer ruido alguno. Tenía práctica en eso. Después de revisar la casa se dio cuenta de que Nicasio no se encontraba ahí, debía tener turno en el hospital. Mejor. Así estaría más tranquilo.

La señora Dolores roncaba en su cama cuando Snape se paró a su lado. Sacó la botellita de Veritaserum que siempre traía con él, y vertió tres gotas en la boca de la señora durante un ronquido. Esperó un minuto, y luego la despertó. La señora se sobresaltó al ver a Snape parado frente a ella.

 –Q… q… qué hace en mi casa. Como se atreve… ¡M… m… márchese de inmediato o llamaré a la policía!

 –No vine a atacarla, señora Dolores. Sólo vine a preguntarle si recuerda algún nacimiento de mellizos en el año 1961.

 –Si –dijo la señora antes de que se diera cuenta. Se horrorizó al escucharse decirlo.

 –No se asuste, señora Dolores –le dijo Snape con toda calma, mientras acercaba un butacón a la cama de la señora, y se sentaba parsimoniosamente en él–. Sólo le haré algunas preguntas, luego me iré, y usted podrás seguir descansando.

 –¡No le contestaré a ninguna de sus preguntas! ¡Salga de inmediato de mi cuarto!

Snape no le hizo el menor caso.

 –¿Recuerda algún nacimiento de mellizos, varones, en el mes de junio de 1961?

 –Si –respondió la señora sin poder impedirlo–. Un hilo de sudor corrió por su frente.

 –Cuénteme cómo fue desde el principio.

 –Era de noche, y yo estaba de turno –comenzó a relatar la anciana a pesar suyo–. Mi compañera tenía una cita, y yo la estaba cubriendo con el encargado, por lo que me encontraba sola en el turno, a cargo de las madres y de neonatología. De pronto llegó una joven, a punto de dar a luz. El médico de turno no estaba en condiciones de atenderla, porque estaba drogado, y tuve que hacerme cargo sola. La chica murió a los pocos segundos de dar a luz a un par de varones.

Snape tragó saliva en ese punto, y la señora bajó la vista.

 –Continúe –le dijo Snape.

 –Temía que hicieran un sumario por la muerte de la chica. Yo no estaba autorizada para atender un parto sola, y no quería delatar a Boris ni a Carla. La chica no había querido decirme nada cuando la ingresé, y se había puesto a llorar cuando le pregunté por su familia, y por el padre del bebé. No había tiempo de ponerme a discutir con ella en ese momento, así que la ayudé en el alumbramiento lo mejor que pude. Pero hubo complicaciones, y no fui capaz de salvarla. De pronto me encontré con una joven madre muerta, sin ningún dato sobre ella, y con un par de bebés. Estaba desesperada, y temía perder mi empleo. No escribí su ingreso en ningún registro. Entonces recordé que había internadas dos mujeres que habían perdido a sus bebés al nacer, y se me ocurrió que podría arreglar el problema de un modo que no perjudicara a nadie. Hablé con ambas madres. Les conté la historia a ambas. Y me entendieron. Las dos aceptaron quedarse con uno de los bebés, y nunca decir nada. Sus esposos estuvieron de acuerdo. Quisieron saber la identidad de la madre muerta, pero les dije que no había alcanzado a dar ningún dato antes de morir.

 –¿Cuáles eran los nombres de las mujeres que aceptaron a los bebés? –preguntó Snape, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

 –Sara Black, y Ana Snape.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué más decir.

 –¿Qué ocurrió con mi madre? –dijo finalmente Snape. No necesitaba especificar a quién se refería, ambos lo sabían.

La señora Dolores se puso a llorar.

 –Yo traté de salvarla… de verdad.

 –¡Qué hicieron con su cuerpo! –le gritó Snape, perdiendo toda la compostura que todavía le quedaba.

 –Cuando Carla llegó de su cita, le conté toda la historia. Luego, cuando Boris estuvo en condiciones de escuchar y entender, se lo contamos a él también. Ninguno de los tres quería que el asunto trascendiera, pues teníamos mucho más que perder que nuestros empleos, así que decidimos enterrar a la joven en un bosque cercano al hospital, y chantajeamos al encargado que la recibió en emergencias, ya que era aficionado al alcohol y le sabíamos varias historias. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que sólo él la viera ingresar, además de mi. Todo resultó bien, y cuando entregamos el turno no quedaba ningún rastro del parto improvisado, ni de la madre difunta. Los Snape y los Black salieron por la puerta de atrás, con los bebés ocultos, y con las altas firmadas por Boris.

 –¿Dónde exactamente quedó enterrada mi madre? –preguntó Snape.

 –En un bosque que colindaba con los jardines del antiguo hospital –respondió la señora.

 –Vístase y lléveme hasta allá –le ordenó Snape poniéndose de pie–. La esperaré en el pasillo.

 –¡No quiero volver ahí! ¡Por favor! –le rogó la señora, llorando–. Todavía tengo pesadillas con eso.

 –¡No le estoy preguntando su opinión! –le gritó Snape–. ¡Vístase, y no se atreva a llamar a nadie!

 Snape salió al pasillo, no sin antes desconectar el teléfono de la habitación y llevárselo. Al cabo de media hora, salió la señora, con los ojos rojos. Snape sintió un poco de lástima por ella.

 –¿Le puedo hacer un mapa, señor Snape? –le rogó la señora–. No tendrá ninguna dificultad en llegar. Le escribiré todas las indicaciones.

 –No quiero un mapa. Quiero que me muestre el lugar exacto.

Media hora más tarde, Snape y la señora Retamales se bajaban de un taxi, frente a una construcción abandonada, no lejos de la bodega en la que hacía unas horas Snape había encontrado el archivador de los registros.

Cuando el taxista se hubo perdido de vista, ambos se pusieron a caminar en dirección al bosque, sin decir nada. La señora Dolores iba sollozando débilmente, y ocasionalmente se detenía para apoyarse en un árbol, pues sentía que sus pies no la iban a sostener. Snape la esperó con paciencia, hasta que llegaron a un claro, y la vieja señora se detuvo frente a un árbol viejo y nudoso.

 –¿Es aquí? –preguntó Snape.

La vieja asintió, incapaz de hablar. Se puso a llorar en forma incontrolable.

 –Snape ce acercó al punto que la señora le había indicado, y miró el piso. Algunos metros más abajo debía descansar el cadáver de su madre. La verdadera, quien quiera que hubiera sido.

 –¡Por favor vamos nos de aquí! –le gritó entre llantos la señora Dolores.

Snape sintió lástima por ella, por el terrible secreto que había estado ocultando tantos años. De todos modos ya sabía el lugar dónde estaba su madre, ya no la necesitaba.

 –Está bien. Vamos.

Snape esperó que la señora se le adelantara un poco, y la desmayó con un hechizo. Luego tomó su cuerpo, y se apareció en el cuarto de la vieja. Le hizo un hechizo desmemorizante, y la dejó sentada en el butacón. Cuando despertara no recordaría nada. Luego desapareció, y apareció en Hogsmeade. No quería aparecerse a la salida del colegio. Necesitaba caminar un rato. Pensar. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Harry se encontraba en aprietos. Pero todavía no lo sabía. Se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, después de haber descubierto lo mismo que Snape esa tarde, en los archivos del año 1961, de la maternidad del antiguo hospital La Gloria. Lo que él no sabía es que Remus Lupin lo había visto merodeando, y lo había seguido…

En ese mismo momento en que Harry soñaba con los angelitos, Remus Lupin se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ambos tenían aire sombrío.

 –¿Se lo dirás a Snape? –le preguntó Remus.

 –Es justo que lo haga, no te parece.

 –Pero pedirá la cabeza de Harry. ¿Estás conciente de eso? –le recordó Remus.

 –Si, lo estoy. Y me gustaría que Sirius hubiese hablado a tiempo sobre las escapadas de Harry. Antes de que lo sorprendieras violando la estancia de un profesor del colegio.

 –¿Y no podríamos hablar con Harry, pero mantener el asunto oculto? –sugirió Remus.

 –Podríamos… ¿Pero que ocurrirá si Severus se da cuenta de que alguien entró a su estancia?

 –Pero no tendría pruebas de que fue Harry…

 –Es posible. Pero si logra demostrarlo no podremos hacer mucho por él.

 –¡Pero si decimos algo nosotros tampoco podremos hacer nada por él!

 –Te equivocas, Remus –respondió Dumbledore–. Si yo hablo con Severus, y le cuento todo sin que pase la rabia de descubrirlo por si mismo, es posible de que su reacción sea más benevolente.

Lupin se rió.

 –¿Y tú crees que no querrá aprovechar la ocasión para hacer que expulsen a Harry?

 –Confío en poder convencerlo de que no lo haga.

 –Yo que tu no contaría con eso –le dijo Remus–. La única oportunidad que tenemos, es no decir nada y rogar para que no se de cuenta.

 –¿Sabes qué Remus? Debiste detener a Harry apenas lo encontraste camino a las mazmorras. Y no esperar a que entrara, saliera, y se fuera tan campante a su cuarto.

 –Es que le prometí a Sirius que no lo metería en líos hasta después de que Minerva McGonagall le hubiera levantado la suspensión del equipo. Además, quería seguirlo hasta el final para ver qué se traía entre manos. La verdad Albus, no entiendo qué le dio por irse a meter a registrar las cosas de Snape.

 –Te confieso que el asunto me sorprende a mi también –le respondió Dumbledore pensativo–. Creo que es mejor que hablemos con Harry en la mañana, y se lo preguntemos. ¿No te parece?

 –Está bien.

 –Lo que me angustia es la salida en la noche de Severus –dijo el anciano, visiblemente preocupado–. Debe haber sido convocado. Espero que esté bien.

 –Esperemos –contestó Remus con una expresión sombría.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, cuando un sobre calló sobre su cara. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, y vio la lechuza que le había traído la carta desaparecer por la ventana. Miró la hora. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, y no quedaba nadie más que él en el dormitorio. Abrió la carta, y vio que era del director. Le decía que lo esperaba a las nueve y media en su despacho.

Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió, peguntándose que podría querer Dumbledore con él un domingo por la mañana. Se preocupó. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Sirius? Lo más probable era que fuera por el asunto de Ron. ¿A lo mejor la señora Weasley ya había recibido su carta, y había hablado con el director para que le levantara la suspensión a Ron?

Bajó a la sala común y vio a Hermione con una pila de deberes sobre una mesa. La chica levantó la vista al verlo, y le hizo signo que se acercara.

 –¿Cómo dormiste? –le preguntó Harry–. ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

 –Me siento un poco culpable por lo de ayer. Estoy preocupada por Ron, Harry…

 –Dumbledore me mandó a llamar, de hecho voy en camino a su despacho. Voy a contarle todo, a ver si le levanta la suspensión. Y ayer le escribí a la señora Weasley, explicándole que todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa, no la de Ron.

 –Te acompaño entonces –dijo Hermione guardando sus cosas en su mochila–. Así ambos se lo contamos todo.

Salieron y, camino al despacho, Harry aprovechó de ponerla al tanto de lo que había averiguado durante la noche. Pero la reacción de Hermione no fue la que el chico esperaba.

 –¿Estás loco? –le dijo Hermione deteniéndose–. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir a meterte al dormitorio de un profesor? ¡No quiero ni pensar… si te hubiese descubierto!

 –Pero no lo hizo –le dijo Harry alegremente–. De todos modos fui porque sabía que él no estaría ahí.

 –¿Y cómo sabías que Snape saldría ? –le preguntó Hermione.

 –No lo sabía –respondió Harry, y pensó rápidamente en una buena excusa para haber estado en ese lugar, a esa hora, sin decir que iba al muelle subterráneo a drogarse–. Es que con todo lo que pasó ayer no cené, y no podía dormir del hambre. Así que iba a la cocina por algo de comer. Y en el camino me crucé con Snape, y se me ocurrió que podría aprovechar su ausencia para averiguar algo.

 –Estás loco, Harry –le dijo Hermione con reproche–. Mejor caminemos, que ya van a ser las nueve y media.

Llegaron al despacho y se encontraron con Remus Lupin, que estaba esperando a Harry. La cara que tenía puso nerviosos a ambos chicos.

 –Hola Remus –le dijo Harry–. ¿Le ocurrió algo a Hocicos?

 –Hola profesor Lupin –lo saludó Hermione.

 –Hola Hermione, hola Harry –Hocicos está bien–. Entra Harry, que Dumbledore te está esperando.

 –¿Puedo entrar también? –preguntó Hermione–. Yo también estaba ayer cuando pas

Remus la quedó mirando unos segundos sin comprender. Luego recordó lo de la suspensión de Ron.

 –No Hermione. Esta reunión no es por el incidente con Ron. Lo siento, pero sólo puede subir Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. Si su padrino estaba bien, y no era por lo de Ron, ¿por qué diablos lo habían citado a hablar con el director? ¿Habrían descubierto acaso lo de los hongos?

 –Suerte Harry –se despidió Hermione, con preocupación evidente en su cara–. Nos vemos más tarde.

Harry sólo le sonrió, antes de seguir a Remus escalera arriba. Estaba nervioso, y no quería que su voz lo traicionara.

Snape se despertó, y se levantó a pesar del sueño que tenía. Como jefe de casa, no podía darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde.

Un elfo le trajo el desayuno a su estancia, como era su costumbre la mayoría de los domingos. Café negro, fruta, y un chocolate blanco. Él mismo se reía de sus propias manías.

Fue a su sala de trabajo a buscar el archivador del hospital, para echarle otra mirada mientras desayunaba. Al entrar notó que ya había un par de fotografías en la caja del sistema de seguridad que había instalado recientemente. Se trataba de un aparato fotográfico silencioso, que se accionaba en cuando se abría la puerta del despacho. Sacaba una foto panorámica de la puerta y el que estaba ingresando, y depositaba la foto en una caja, también disimulada, transparente.

Extrañado, sacó las tres fotos. Una era la de él, tomada hace sólo unos segundos. La otra, representaba la puerta abriéndose, pero nada en ella. La tercera representaba a Potter, en pijama, con lo que parecía ser la capa de su padre en una mano…

De inmediato fue a sus escritorio. El archivador estaba como lo dejó, pero de inmediato espolvoreó un poco de talco sobre la mesa, y sopló con cuidado. Efectivamente, en la mesa no sólo estaban sus huellas.

Escondió el archivador, ya que no quería compartir su secreto con nadie más por ahora, y se encaminó foto en mano a la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore no podría hacerse el loco esta vez. Tenía a Potter en sus manos. Tenía pruebas de su culpabilidad.

Hermione caminaba mirando el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando al llegar a una esquina chocó con una gran masa negra. Levantó la vista y un grito se escapó de sus labios al ver a Snape.

Snape la quedó mirando, y por la cara que puso la chica tuvo la certeza de que ella sabía algo. La quedó mirando, se cruzó de brazos, y la miró con altanería.

 –¿Algún problema de conciencia, Granger?

Hermione sintió que sus rodillas iban a ceder, y solo negó con la cabeza. Al ver la cara del brujo, tuvo la desagradable sensación de que el brujo se había dado cuenta de la incursión de Harry a su despacho. Miró el suelo, por miedo a que sus ojos la delataran.

Snape, con eso, ya no tuvo duda de que la chica sabía algo. Temió que Potter le hubiese contado algo del secreto de su parentesco con Black. Maldito Potter… Ahora si que lo tenía en sus manos. Se aseguraría de que lo expulsaran. Y si Granger sabía algo… se encargaría que la expulsaran también…

 –¿Algo que quiera conversar conmigo, señorita Granger? –le preguntó con un tono desagradable.

 –N.. no. Nada Profesor.

 –Porque si tiene algo que decirme la escucho… –le dijo Snape burlón. En cierto modo disfrutaba viendo en aprietos a la señorita–perfecta. A la alumna modelo. A la sabelotodo insufrible.

Al ver que no contestaba, y que no paraba de mirar el piso, Snape siguió su camino. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender que molestar a Granger.

Hermione respiró aliviada al sentir los pasos del brujo que se alejaban. Levantó la vista, y vio una fotografía en el suelo. Se le debía haber caído a Snape. Su primer impulso fue llamarlo para decírselo, pero un sexto sentido hizo que se contuviera. Recogió la foto, y agradeció no haberlo llamado. En la foto estaba Harry, en pijama, saliendo de un lugar que sospechó debía ser el cuarto de trabajo del profesor de pociones. Empujada por un impulso casi instintivo, rompió la foto hasta que no quedaron más que unos trocitos de papel que ya no podía romper sin tijeras. Sacó su varita, y con un rápido hechizo los hizo desaparecer.

Sintió cómo su corazón le latía en el cuello, y sintió nauseas. Corrió por los pasillos empujada por una crisis de pánico, y no paró hasta que llegó a su dormitorio y se echó en la cama. Deseó estar a kilómetros de allí, en el dormitorio que tenía en la casa de sus padres, lejos de todos los problemas y de los kilos de tareas que le quedaba por hacer.

Harry estaba teniendo unos pensamientos similares a los de su amiga. Dumbledore llevaba varios minutos retándolo por la  incursión de la noche. Remus Lupin estaba ahí. Él era quién lo había descubierto, lo había seguido, y lo había delatado. Harry lo odiaba por eso. ¿Por qué tenía que irle con el cuento a Dumbledore? Si él lo había descubierto, está bien. Pero hubiese preferido que Remus hablara directo con él, y no que lo acusara con el director. Y más encima ahora que estaba se cumplía el plazo dado por McGonagall…

Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y comprobó que las cosas siempre podían estar peor. Por la puerta entró Snape, hecho una furia, pero con aire de triunfo. Los tres presentes tuvieron la certeza de que el recién llegado se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Habían perdido en sus apuestas.

 –Tú… estás perdido… despídete del colegio –le dijo Snape a Harry, al ver que estaba en el despacho. Harry tragó saliva, y miró a Dumbledore esperando que lo salvara, como lo había hecho otras veces.

 –Severus, por favor siéntate y tranquilízate –le dijo el anciano sin perder la calma.

 –No necesito calmarme, señor Director –le dijo Snape con una sonrisa demente, apoyando los puños sobre su escritorio y enfrentándolo–. Potter violó una regla importantísima de este colegio, tengo pruebas, y exijo que lo suspendan.

 –Sabemos lo que Harry hizo, Severus –dijo el hombre lobo–. Justamente estábamos discutiendo…

 –¡No te metas en lo que no te concierne, licántropo! –le gritó Snape–. Este asunto sólo concierne al alumno culpable, al profesor perjudicado, y al director del colegio.

 –Pero Remus Lupin está aquí en representación del apoderado del alumno implicado –dijo Dumbledore–. Así que debe quedarse. Estábamos diciéndole a Harry que lo que hizo estaba mal…

Snape se quedó perplejo un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no le había llamado la atención al principio, excitado como venía…

 –¿Y ustedes cómo supieron? –le preguntó al Director.

 –Remus lo sorprendió anoche, y lo siguió –respondió Dumbledore.

 –Y estábamos decidiendo cual sería su castigo cuando llegaste –continuó Lupin.

 –¿Castigo? –preguntó Snape, sonriéndole al hombre lobo–. ¿Acaso eso merece alguna discusión?

Snape se volvió hacia el director.

 –¿Debo recordarte, Albus, el reglamento de este colegio?

 –No, Severus, no necesitas hacerlo… –respondió Dumbledore con un suspiro.

 –EXPULSI"N, Albus –le gritó Snape, luego miró a Harry con aire de triunfo–. Esta es la última vez que este cretino se mete en mi vida, porque hoy será expulsado.

 –Snape, ten calma –le dijo Lupin acercándose.

 –No trates de embaucarme, Lupin –le gritó Snape–. Esta vez tengo pruebas –dijo llevándose la mano al bolsillo.

Snape buscó por unos segundos en su bolsillo, luego en el otro, luego debajo de la túnica, en sus pantalones (que también eran negros). De pronto su cara se contrajo por la ira.

 –Granger… –murmuró.

Snape salió corriendo del despacho antes de que los presentes lograran entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se quedaron mirando.

 –¿Acaso mencionó a Hermione? –preguntó Remus.

 –Eso me pareció oír –admitió Dumbledore igualmente perdido.

 –Yo también lo escuché decir "Granger" –intervino Harry.

 –Hermione –dijo Parvati al oído de su compañera, que se había quedado dormida sobre la cama–. Snape está afuera de la sala común, y te está buscando…

Hermione se sentó en la cama, algo confundida, hasta que recordó la triste realidad.

 –¿Qué hiciste, Hermione? –preguntó Lavender con curiosidad–. Snape parece como si le hubiesen pisado un callo.

 –Más de uno –agregó Parvati, y Lavender asintió con la cabeza.

 –No he hecho nada –dijo Hermione–. Díganle que no estoy aquí, y que no tienen idea de dónde puedo estar.

 –Está bien –dijo Lavender y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio.

 –¿De verdad que no hiciste nada? –preguntó Parvati sentándose en la cama, con aire de "no te creo".

 –De verdad –le dijo Hermione.

 –¿Y entonces, por qué quiere verte?

 –Debe ser por algo del taller de fotografía… –inventó Hermione.

 –Y si solo se trata de eso, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con él? –preguntó la otra chica, suspicaz.

 –Porque es domingo y tengo sueño, Parvati –le dijo Hermione de mal modo–. Y lo que tenga que decirme puede esperar hasta que yo decida que ya dormí suficiente.

 –Está bien, si no me quieres contar yo no te voy a obligar –dijo Parvati haciéndose la sentida, poniéndose de pié, y saliendo del dormitorio.

 –Entrometida… –murmuró Hermione cuando hubo cerrado la puerta.

Intentó volver a quedarse dormida, pero era imposible. Estaba preocupada… Por ahora estaba a salvo, pero no podía quedarse encerrada en el dormitorio por siempre. De hecho, al otro día era lunes y tenía clases con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo estaría Harry? ¿Cómo diablos se las habían arreglado, Ron Harry y ella para meterse en tantos problemas?

Al romper esa foto, Hermione se había involucrado sin querer en el asunto, y estaba conciente de ello. Estaba en problemas, y lo sabía. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Y no estaban ni Ron ni Harry, sus amigos de confianza, para poder conversar. Estaba sola.

Y ese no era todo el problema. Además tenía hambre. Era tan sólo un detalle, pero no había alcanzado a bajar a tomar desayuno. Y no se atrevía a salir del dormitorio, porque todavía no sabía lo que le diría a Snape. Había roto su foto, sabiendo que era una prueba de la culpabilidad de Harry. Y no era buena para mentir, nunca lo había sido, era uno de sus mayores puntos débiles. Sus ojos la traicionaban siempre que intentaba no decir la verdad.

Snape entró furioso al despacho nuevamente, pero sólo encontró a Remus y Harry en él.

 –¿Dónde está el director? –preguntó.

 –Salió a buscarte –le aclaró Remus–. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

 –Fui a buscar a su amiguita Granger –dijo indicando a Harry–, que está tratando de encubrirlo…

 –Hermione no tiene nada que ver en esto –le dijo Harry–. Déjela al margen. Si no lo hace le contaré a todo el mundo…

Snape puso cara de demente, y Remus se rascó la cabeza. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

 –Si lo haces te mato –lo amenazó Snape, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

Remus, al oír eso, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

 –Tu no vas a matar a Harry, Severus –le dijo– mientras Sirius y yo estemos vivos.

 –Dejé a Hermione en paz, y no tendrá que lamentarlo –continuó Harry–. Hágame lo que quiera a mi, pero a ella déjela en paz que no tiene nada que ver.

 –Ya salió el caballeroso Gryffindor que llevas dentro, Potter–el–héroe –se burló Snape–. Estás acabado. Tus días en Hogwarts terminaron.

 –No, no han terminado –dijo Dumbledore al entrar al despacho–. Quién decide quien se queda y quien se va en este colegio es el director.

 –¡Pero Potter violó la privacidad de un profesor del colegio! –le gritó Snape–. Exijo que se aplique el reglamento y que el culpable sea expulsado.

 –El consejo escolar no expulsará a Harry a menos de que hayan pruebas contundentes en su contra. Y aun así, el que decide si se queda o no en el castillo soy yo.

 –Pero tengo pruebas… –se defendió Snape–. O las tenía antes de que Granger me las quitara…

 –¿Tienes pruebas de que Hermione Granger te haya quitado tus pruebas? ¿Testigos?

Snape se quedó en silencio, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

 –Entonces la señorita Granger es inocente, sentenció Dumbledore tomando su silencio como un "no"–. Y Harry es inocente, a menos que tengas cómo probar lo contrario…

Snape miró a Dumbledore sin poder creerlo.

 –¡Pero si tú mismo admitiste que estabas al tanto de lo que Potter hizo anoche! ¡Y el licántropo lo sorprendió! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?.

 –Lo sé, pero eso no lo sabe el consejo escolar.

 –Albus… no me puedes hacer esto –murmuró Snape, más pálido de lo habitual.

 –No será la primera vez que salvo a un culpable –contestó Dumbledore mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Snape se quedó callado de inmediato, y en el despacho se produjo un largo silencio.

 –Pero no creas que haré la vista gorda con Harry, Severus. Lo que hizo es grave, aunque tenga mis motivos para querer que Harry continúe su educación en Hogwarts.

 –No puedo creerlo… murmuró Snape.

 –¿Qué pasará con Harry, Albus? –preguntó Remus.

Harry tragó saliva, en cierto modo se había sentido más valiente cuando Dumbledore afirmó que no sería expulsado. Pero también afirmó que no se las llevaría peladas, y parecía hablar en serio.

 –Harry no será expulsado del colegio, pero si de su casa. Está condicional hasta que lleguen los TIMOS. Se quedará en el castillo, podrá seguir asistiendo a clases y cumpliendo con sus obligaciones académicas, pero será apartado de la vida del colegio y de sus compañeros. Dormirá aparte, comerá aparte, y se sentará aparte en clases –sentenció Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que el piso se movía a sus pies. Dumbledore no podía estar hablando en serio… El director no le podía hacer eso…

Dumbledore lo quedó mirando.

 –De ahora en adelante, Harry, quedas incomunicado de tus compañeros. Sólo saldrás de tu habitación para ir a clases. ¿Entiendes?

Harry no contestó. Necesitaba hongos. Necesitaba el humo. Esto no le podía estar pasando. Era sólo una pesadilla. Se despertaría en su cama, Ron estaría a su lado, y todo estaría bien. Esto era tan sólo una pesadilla…

Lo último que vio Harry fue el techo del despacho, antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.


	43. Triste

Hola a todos. Me alegra saber que esta historia les sigue gustando. Es muy probable que este capítulo tenga errores, ya que no se lo mandé a **Francia** para que me echara una ayudadita (me está dando un poco de vergüenza, lo confieso). Espero que los posibles errores no les molesten mucho cuando lean el capítulo.

**Vicu****-malfoy**: Si, pobres personajes. Los estoy haciendo pedazos. Supongo que es mi estado de ánimo que trata de escapar hacia alguna parte. No me he sentido muy bien en los últimos meses, y parece que tengo tendencia a poner personajes infelices. Pero las cosas se arreglarán, aunque a Harry le costará bastante. Draco se verá en una encrucijada, pero no alcanzó a entrar en este capítulo. Tendrá que escoger, y no le será nada fácil. Bueno, pocas cosas son fáciles en la vida. Ron lo pasó mal en su casa. Al señor y la señora Weasley no les hace gracia que su hijo le lance maldiciones a sus compañeros de colegio, ¡y menos a Harry, que consideran un casi-hijo! Pero sobrevive, no te preocupes. Besitos para ti también :o)

**Nocrala**: ¡me alegro de que te guste! La situación de Harry tardará un poco en resolverse, y le costará bastante. Tienes buena intuición, Harry terminará contándole a Snape. A esos dos les queda bastante interacción todavía en mi ff.

**Alejandra**: Harry está metido en un problema grande, y cómo les contaba, saldrá pero le costará. Pero no estará sólo. Snape se tardará un rato en volverlo a mirar si querer torcerle el cuello. Ron se tardará bastante menos. Por lo que entiendo, este capítulo te gustará.

**Ossis**: ¡hola! Me alegra que te guste a ti también. (vero se sonroja). Gracias por tus felicitaciones. A mi me encanta escribir esta historia, y me desespero cuando pasan días y no puedo hacerlo (a veces me pregunto qué diablos le está pasando a mi vida, que está cada día más… menos vida) . Pienso bastante en la historia, se me ocurren montones de manera de describir cómo sigue, pero me tardo montones en escribirlo. Mi hermana mayor me sugirió hoy que usara una grabadora. Confieso que la idea me tentó. El problema ahí va a ser transcribir jajaja. Pero tenerlo grabado ya sería un avance, supongo.

**Zoemusa**: Gracias… No se si ando muy sensible, pero me estoy emocionando con los reviews. No es por ponerme cursi, pero ¡gracias! A todo esto, compré el CD del soundtrack de la película _Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban_. ¿Alguien más lo ha escuchado? La nº 7 (A window to the past) es para ponerse a llorar. No logro escucharla sin que se me retuerzan las fibras del corazón (decididamente, si: ando cursi para escribir). Bueno, si tienen ocasión de oírla, tal vez se acuerden de lo que les digo ;-). Volviendo al tema, zoemusa, me alegra de que te guste tanto esta fanfiction. Te voy a confesar de que, periódicamentem yo también la leo (la voy imprimiendo), y también me gusta bastante. Sobre todo la parte del verano, y todas las tonterías que hacer Draco y Harry. También me gusta poner en aprietos al pobre de Snape, ¿se nota? Jajaja. Supongo que me gusta porque, muy en el fondo, la escribo para mi misma. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. Me estoy demorando mucho más de lo que siempre creí (la comencé el 2002, que horror), pero no logro avanzar más rápido. Pero la historia terminará, con el año escolar según mi bola de cristal. Y tengo toda la idea que Snape tiene algunos sentimientos encontrados con HP. ¿Notaron el detalle en el capítulo 42? Probablemente no, es bastante… "detalle". Ranita de chocolate para el que haya notado el detalle ;-D

Cariños a todos, gracias por sus reviews, y disfruten este capítulo.

**Capítulo 43 Triste**

Hermione se paseaba por su dormitorio de lado a lado, tratando de tomar alguna decisión. El estómago le rugía del hambre, y sabía que atrincherarse ahí era una solución a corto plazo solamente.

Estaba preocupada por Harry. Estaba preocupada por Ron. Estaba preocupada por ella misma. Entendía que, de acuerdo al reglamento del colegio, Harry se arriesgaba a ser expulsado por lo que había hecho (¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso, Harry? –pensaba con horror a cada momento-). Y estaba perfectamente conciente de que lo estaba encubriendo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si la expulsaban? Recordó cuando ella misma se metió a sacarle ingredientes a Snape a su despacho. Esa vez habían tenido motivos. Querían preparar la poción multijugo, y descubrir quién era el heredero de Slytherin…

En ese momento entraron Parvati y Lavender al dormitorio, ojos como huevos fritos, y se miraron con cara de "¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?".

Hermione tragó saliva al verlas. Algo debía haber ocurrido ya.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Hermione, deseando estar equivocada y que sólo vinieran con algún chisme habitual.

-Es Harry –contestó Parvati.

-Vimos cómo se lo llevaban a la enfermería –continuó Lavender-. No se movía. Parecía muerto.

"Snape lo mat", pensó Hermione con horror. Algo de lo que sentía debió notársele, porque Lavender y Parvati se miraron cómo confirmando alguna sospecha.

-¿En qué están metidos, Hermione? –preguntó Parvati.

-¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó Lavender, con ganas de acelerar la conversación y de escuchar un chisme sabroso de primera fuente.

-Cállate estúpida –le murmuró su amiga por la comisura de los labios.

Hermione, a pesar de la angustia que tenía, soltó una carcajada. No lo pudo impedir. En cierto modo, que sus compañeras pudieran pensar que _ese_ era el problema, le causó mucha gracia. No podían ser TAN estúpidas. ¿Acaso a Harry lo hubieran llevado a la enfermería por eso? A ella por último… ¿Sonaba lógico que _Snape_ la anduviera a ella buscando por un problema de esa índole? No, claro que no. McGonagall a lo mejor… pero Snape no.

-Voy a ver qué le ocurrió a Harry –dijo Hermione, y salió del dormitorio.

-Hermione tocó la puerta de la enfermería, y al no recibir respuesta la abrió y asomó la cabeza. No había nadie a la vista, pero la cama de al fondo se encontraba oculta por cortinas, y se veía por el trasluz que había varias personas del otro lado de la tela. Hermione se acercó despacio, con una mezcla de temor a lo que iba a encontrar, y temor a que notaran su presencia. Había avanzado unos pasos, cuando…

-¡Granger! –dijo Snape a sus espaldas. Acababa de entrar a la enfermería sin hacer el menor ruido.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharlo, y gritó. No pudo impedirlo. Las personas que estaban detrás de la cortina se asomaron. Eran la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore, y el profesor Lupin.

-Hasta que apareció la desaparecida… -murmuró Snape con odio-. La tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearla-. ¿Dónde está mi foto? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¡Cóntesta!

-Suéltala Severus –dijo Dumbledore de inmediato, con una voz que no admitía réplicas.

Snape se quedó quieto unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que todos lo miraban con los ojos grandes abiertos, y la soltó. Hermione tiritaba cómo una hoja. Lupin se acercó a ella, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro intentando acompañarla hacia fuera de la enfermería. La brujita se dejó llevar un par de pasos, hasta que se detuvo, recordando por qué razón había ido a la enfermería.

-¡Harry! –preguntó soltándose de Lupin y corriendo hacia la cortina-. ¿Qué le pasó a Harry?

Se paró frente a la cama. Su amigo parecía dormir, aunque lo notó más pálido de lo habitual. Se quedó mirándolo, sin atreverse a acercarse. Dumbledore se paró junto a ella.

-Me gustaría conversar unos instantes contigo en privado, Hermione -le dijo el anciano-. ¿Nos presta su oficina señora Pomfrey? –le dijo a la enfermera que también se había acercado.

-Claro señor director –dijo la bruja de inmediato.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta del despacho, y se ensombreció al ver la mirada que Snape le dirigió antes de hacerlo.

Hermione en cambio se dejó caer en una silla, sentía las piernas flojas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –preguntó temerosa.

-Se desmayó –respondió Dumbledore, mientras acercaba la otra silla a dónde estaba sentada Hermione.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-La impresión, supongo –murmuró el anciano, no muy convencido de su propia respuesta. En realidad, tenía más preguntas que respuestas en ese momento.

-¿Estás al tanto de lo que hizo Harry anoche, o me equivoco? –preguntó el anciano con calma.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de negarlo todo, pero finalmente afirmó con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba –murmuró Dumbledore, y luego preguntó-. ¿Lo ayudaste?

Hermione miró alrededor de ella, cómo temiendo que hubiese una grabadora en cualquier parte. Luego recordó que los aparatos eléctricos no funcionaban en Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el brujo adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente-. Esta conversación quedará sólo entre nosotros dos. Por eso le pedí su oficina a la señora Pomfrey.

-No –afirmó Hermione, algo más tranquila-. Él me lo contó esta mañana, cuando iba de camino a su oficina.

-El profesor Snape afirma que esta mañana tenía una fotografía, y que después de cruzarse contigo ya no la tenía. ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?

Hermione se largó a llorar. Ahora si que la expulsarían. Lamentó no haber negado todo desde el principio.

-Ya veo… –contestó Dumbledore con pesar, interpretando acertadamente su nerviosismo-. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-La rompí –contestó Hermione con una voz apenas perceptible, sin atreverse a levantar más la vista que la voz.

-Para proteger a Harry, ¿verdad? –agregó el anciano. Hermione afirmó con la cabeza, y se largó a llorar más fuerte. Dumbledore suspiró, y tomó una caja de pañuelos que estaba sobre el escritorio de la enfermera, Le tendió uno a la chica, que lo aceptó y se secó la cara.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a Harry? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Dumbledore tomó aire, y pensó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

-En condiciones normales, sería expulsado…

Hermione comenzó a temblar, y abrió grandes los ojos.

-No… -murmuró sin atreverse a creerlo, rogándole al brujo con los ojos que dijera que estaba bromeando.

-No esta vez –le aclaró Dumbledore-. Pero no porque no se lo merezca, sino porque no queremos que deje de estudiar. Se quedará en el colegio, pero bajo condiciones diferentes a los demás alumnos.

Hermione lo miró sin entender.

-Seguirá viviendo en el castillo, pero no con sus compañeros.

Hermione continuó mirándolo, todavía sin entender completamente las implicancias de lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

-Dejará de vivir con ustedes en la torre de Gryffindor, y no tendrá más contacto con los demás por lo que queda del año escolar –explicó Dumbledore. Al ver la cara de horror de Hermione, agregó-. Lo siento.

-¿No puede hacer algo para impedirlo? –le rogó Hermione, que se había puesto nuevamente a llorar.

-Lo que hizo está mal, Hermione. Normalmente, ni siquiera podría dejar que se quedara.

Hermione se largó a llorar más fuerte.

-Tu amigo Ron volverá el miércoles –agregó Dumbledore para tratar de animarla.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, y McGonagall asomó la cabeza. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada-. ¿Qué diablos hizo Potter esta vez? ¡El profesor Snape casi me come cuando entré a la enfermería!

Dumbledore suspiró, le cedió su silla e hizo aparecer otra para él. Se sentó, y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía de la historia.

El chisme sobre Harry corrió por el colegio como una chispa en un polvorín. Por todos los pasillos y salas comunes se comentaba que Harry le había hecho algo a un profesor, presumiblemente Snape, y que se lo habían llevado a la enfermería inconsciente.

La biblioteca no se quedó al margen. Draco casi deja caer el libro de hechizos que tenía en la mano cuando escuchó que del otro lado de la estantería contra la que se encontraba apoyado comentaban que Harry Potter había sido sorprendido registrando las cosas de un profesor, y que se encontraba en la enfermería.

De alguna forma que ninguno de los que conocía la historia de primera fuente entendía, el chisme había trascendido. Y, aquel fatídico domingo a la hora de la cena, ya no se hablaba de otra cosa en el castillo.

Como la historia entera no la conocía ningún alumno (salvo el par de implicados), era posible escuchar en cada rincón del colegio las más impresionantes hipótesis. Algunos afirmaban que Potter se encontraba en la enfermería noqueado por un contra-hechizo de seguridad. Nadie sabía con seguridad cual había sido el profesor afectado, pero la hipótesis "Snape" era la más aceptada.

Snape por su parte tuvo que soportar murmullos, cuchicheos, y miradas de reojo, cada vez que se cruzaba con un grupo de alumnos. Esto terminó fastidiándolo a tal punto que terminó quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra y varios fueron designados voluntarios para pasar el siguiente sábado en la mañana limpiando el castillo con Filch.

Pero lo que más sacó de quicio a Snape ese domingo no fue el comportamiento de los alumnos, sino el de Dumbledore y McGonagall. El director, en vez de castigar a los culpables, consoló a Hermione delante de él. La había castigado también, por supuesto, pero no a la altura de lo que la chica había hecho según su opinión de afectado. Y Minerva lo miraba como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera culpa de él, cada vez que se cruzaban. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido un chico de Slytherin el que se hubiese metido en la habitación de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor? Estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones de gritarles eso a sus colegas, pero se contuvo. Finalmente, tomó una decisión. Ya que ambos chicos se quedaban, al menos les haría la vida imposible: se encargaría de que se arrepintieran por el resto del año de haberse metido con Severus Snape.

Por otra parte, el director había dejado en sus manos el castigo de Granger. Tendría que soportar su sabelotodo presencia por cuatro sábados en la mañana (y sentía que ESO era más castigo para él que para ella…). Pero, viéndole el lado positivo, tenía la posibilidad de hacer de esas cuatro mañanas un infierno para la chica. Ya pensaría en algo.

Un poco más conforme, Snape salió ese mediodía de la enfermería sin decir una palabra y dando un portazo que sobresaltó hasta las lechuzas de la pajarera.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Dumbledore comunicó a los alumnos que el señor Potter dejaría la casa de Gryffindor, que se quedaría en el castillo pero incomunicado, lo que significaba que sólo iría a las mismas clases que ellos, pero pare de contar. Dumbledore no dijo los motivos, pero la cara de Snape, en la mesa de los profesores, confirmó las sospechas de la mayoría.

Hermione no levantó la vista durante todo el discurso (había corrido el rumor de que ella también estaba implicada, y algunos compañeros se volvieron a mirarla; pero tuvo suerte de ser bastante menos popular que su amigo, y sólo fueron unos pocos). Auque se estaba logrando controlar para no llorar frente a toda el mundo, todavía tenía los ojos hinchados.

El hecho de que Dumbledore no la hubiera expulsado como temiera en un principio le daba cierta esperanza. Además, Ron iba a volver, y Harry también se quedaría en el castillo. Aquella era tan sólo una pequeña luz al final del túnel, ya que estaba conciente de que aun cuando Ron volviera, ya nada sería lo mismo. Ya casi no tendrían contacto con Harry, y Ron se tardaría un tiempo en perdonarlo.

La chica se hubiese quedado de buen grado en el dormitorio, en vez de bajar a cenar en ese estado. Pero con todo lo que había ocurrido, no había desayunado ni almorzado. Tenía un hambre de las grandes.

En un momento en que levantó la vista hacia la mesa de profesores, cuando ya todos estaban comiendo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Snape. Tuvo la certeza de que si las miradas mataran, se hubiese caído muerta en ese preciso instante. Bajó la vista de inmediato a su plato.

Esa alarmante mirada empujó su mente a otro tema preocupante, que había dejado de lado estresada como estaba: aunque el director no la hubiese expulsado, su castigo correría por cuenta de Snape. No quería siquiera imaginar qué clase de tareas desagradables podría imaginar el brujo para ella, enojado como estaba. Esperaba que al llegar el siguiente fin de semana Snape ya se hubiera calmado un poco.

Draco, por su lado, también cenaba en silencio. Sus amigos no paraban de conversar a su lado, pero no logró concentrarse en nada de lo que decían. Estaba preocupado por Harry. ¿Significaría todo aquello que tendrían que dejar de juntarse de noche a quemar hongos?

Decidió que no seguiría la interdicción de tener contacto con Harry fuera de las clases. Iría a verlo a la enfermería esa misma noche. Tenía que saber cómo se encontraba.

A eso de la medianoche, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin y la señora Pomfrey se encontraban nuevamente reunidos alrededor de la cama donde Harry se encontraba dormido.

El chico había recuperado el conocimiento un rato antes, y había insistido en querer salir de la cama, argumentando que se encontraba perfectamente sano.

La señora Pomfrey, precavida como ninguna, no lo dejó. Harry intentó levantarse a pesar de eso (se sentía desesperado, acorralado, y necesitaba hongos con desesperación), y ella terminó dándole una poción calmante que lo durmió casi de inmediato. Eso preocupó a la enfermera, ya que la poción, supuestamente, sólo lo relajaría.

Ahora, tanto la enfermera cómo los tres profesores presentes se encontraban mirando al chico. Este no quería despertar, y los cuatro se preguntaban qué diablos le ocurría.

-Jamás había visto que una simple poción relajante pusiera a dormir por horas a un alumno –afirmaba la desconsolada enfermera, sintiéndose culpable.

-Si, es extraño –afirmó Dumbledore-. ¿Está segura de que Harry no a estado tomando ninguna otra poción, o medicamento muggle?

-No que yo sepa –contestó la señora Pomfrey.

-Yo tampoco –afirmó Lupin.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto tomando nada –afirmó McGonagall-. Y se le pregunté a Hermione Granger, cuando la señora Pomfrey me avisó que Harry había empeorado, y tampoco sabía nada. Sin embargo, me dijo que Harry se a estado comportando muy extraño últimamente. Y que a estado durmiendo poco.

-Eso tiene una explicación –aclaró Lupin-. Parece que Harry tiene la costumbre de salir a dar paseos de noche por el castillo.

Los otros tres lo quedaron mirando, con cara de "y si sabias, ¿por qué razón no lo impediste?".

-Pero eso no explica porqué la poción relajante tuvo ese efecto tan extraño en Harry –contestó la enfermera, finalmente, con un suspiro-. Estoy preocupada… Su pulso cambia constantemente. Hay momentos en que su corazón late como si acabara de correr una carrera, y en otros momentos parece como muerto.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco Malfoy se encontraba escuchando. Había ido a ver a Harry, pero se había encontrado con que todavía quedaba gente en la enfermería. Iba a devolverse, cuando la curiosidad por escuchar lo que estaban diciendo sobre su amigo pudo más y se quedó junto a la puerta entreabierta.

Ahora, el chico se encontraba preocupado. Sospechaba que los hongos tendrían algo que ver. Había notado que Harry ya no se limitaba a quemarlos un par de noches a la semana, como al principio, sino todos los días, y a veces más de una vez.

Su conciencia estaba en una cruel pugna con su instinto de conservación. Por un lado, estaba preocupado por la salud de Harry, y sospechaba que era más probable que lo pudieran ayudar si él les decía lo de los hongos. Pero, por otro parte, eso significaría confesar que él mismo los quema con frecuencia. Además tendría que contestar un montón de otras preguntas que le harían, que implicaban quebrantamiento de reglas, y que lo pondrían a él mismo en muchos aprietos. Y quedaba el tercer pero: acabarían seguramente con todos los hongos del castillo, y los de la cueva. Y no soportaba la idea de no tener hongos para quemar.

El sólo pensar que pudiese quedarse sin hongos le causó tal angustia a Malfoy, que sintió la necesidad imperiosa de ir a quemar unos cuantos. Necesitaba verificar que seguían ahí, y respirar ese humo amigo. Con mucho cuidado se alejó para no meter ruido.

Los días pasaron. Ron llegó al castillo. Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

Snape se encargó de hacerle la vida insoportable a Hermione en clases, y aunque la chica ya se lo esperaba, de todos modos echó a perder la poción que preparó ese lunes en clases, nerviosa cómo estaba. Snape, con un placer que no disimuló, le puso "insuficiente" y le quitó 10 puntos por distraída.

Harry, por su parte, continuaba en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey ya no sabía qué hacer con él, ya que el chico había llegado al punto de lanzarle una maldición, en un intento desesperado pos salir de la cama. La bruja terminó inmovilizándolo mediante un hechizo y quitándole la varita, lo que puso a Harry de un humor todavía peor. Cuando no estaba gritándole que lo tenían prisionero, que no estaba enfermo, y que lo dejaran salir, mantenía un persistente mutismo, negándose a dirigirles la palabra a los adultos que lo iban a ver.

Hermione intentó colarse en repetidas ocasiones para verlo, pero se lo habían impedido por orden del director. En una ocasión, el martes después del almuerzo, Hermione había sentido los gritos de Harry estando afuera de la enfermería (intentado por enésima vez convencer a Pomfrey de que lo dejara levantarse), y había intentado entrar a la fuerza para ver a su amigo.

Era jueves por la noche, y Dumbledore estaba considerando seriamente llevarse a Harry a San Mungo (pensando que podría tratarse de algo más serio que una crisis nerviosa por el problema en el que se había metido), cuando Remus Lupin llegó a su despacho visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Remus? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Alguna novedad con Harry?

-Creo que si –respondió Lupin aceptando el asiento que Dumbledore le acercó con un movimiento de varita-. Estuve con Sirius, y cuando le conté los síntomas de Harry, recordó algo que yo mismo había olvidado.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Dumbledore esperanzado.

-¿Recuerdas la cueva aquella en la que Harry se iba a meter?

-Si. Pero no ha vuelto a ir, desde que puse al _khimaira_ a cuidar la entrada –aseguró Dumbledore.

-Es posible –contestó Remus dudoso-. El asunto es que en esa cueva crecen hongos _strophas_, y son bastante adictivos…

Dumbledore lo contempló unos momentos en silencio, considerando la posibilidad.

-¿Sería posible que continúe entrando a pesar del _khimaira_?

-Tratándose de Harry… no podemos descartarlo –afirmó Lupin, dando por sentado que se podía esperar cualquier cosa del hijo de James.

Dumbledore se rascó la barba y se puso de pié. Tomó polvos flu, y llamó por la chimenea a la profesora Sprout y a Snape. Estos llegaron a los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué saben de los hongos _strophas_? –preguntó el Dumbledore cuando todos estuvieron sentados. Snape frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso? –preguntó el brujo.

-Porque existe la posibilidad de que Harry haya estado consumiéndolos…

-Fumándolos –aclaró Lupin.

-Eso –continuó Dumbledore-, fumándolos. Y Remus me cuenta que crecen aquí cerca del castillo, en nuestras propias narices (Snape, muy sensible cuando de narices se trataba, se rascó la suya, y miró alrededor cómo desafiando a cualquiera a que se riera de ella), en una cueva que hay en el bosque.

Sprout lo miró con los ojos grandes abiertos.

-Asumo que habla de la misma cueva a la que tuve que partir a buscar a ese irresponsable… -afirmó más que preguntó Snape, con todo de "yo te lo advert".

-Si, Severus –contestó Dumbledore con un suspiro-. De esa misma hablo.

-Pues esos hongos se utilizan rara vez en la preparación de pociones –explicó Snape-, ya que sólo unos pocos venenos lo tienen entre sus ingredientes. Y la recomendación general en su manipulación es no usarlos en ambientes cerrados, y mantenerlos lejos del fuego. Yo ni siquiera tengo en mi reserva.

-¿Pero de dónde pudo haberlos sacado Harry, si no ha ido a la cueva? –preguntó Remus.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensando.

-¿Usted no tiene en sus invernaderos? –preguntó Dumbledore a la profesora Sprout.

-No –aseguró la bruja-, y conozco cada una de las especies que guardo ahí.

-¿Es posible que crezcan aquí mismo en el castillo? –le preguntó Remus.

-Supongo que si, en algún lugar que tenga condiciones similares a las de su medio natural –afirmó la bruja cruzándose de brazos-. Pero yo nunca me he encontrado con eso hongos aquí. Habría dado aviso de inmediato.

Después de discutir un rato, llegaron a la conclusión de que había que preguntarle al propio Harry, y revisar el castillo eventualmente.

Harry se negó hablar cuando lo interrogaron acerca de los hongos. Pero el sudor que comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza terminó delatando su nerviosismo. McGonagall, Dumbledore, y Remus (que fueron los que fueron a interrogarlo) llegaron los tres a la conclusión de que la idea del hombre lobo era correcta, y Harry se había estado drogando con esos hongos.

Como Harry no les quiso decir nada, decidieron buscar en el castillo.

A ese paso, además de preocupado, Remus comenzaba a sentirse enojado con Harry. Le molestaba que fuera lo suficientemente irresponsable como para haberse puesto a fumar hongos desconocidos, o peor, haberlos fumado _sabiendo_ lo que producían. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente que el chico necesitaba una buena parada de carro. Drogarse, meterse en las cosas ajenas, y negase a cooperar cuando todos estaban preocupados por él… Era una verdadera suerte para él que Dumbledore lo quisiera tanto, porque cualquier otro director lo habría expulsado de inmediato con esos antecedentes. Y si a eso le agregaba el pobre esfuerzo que el chico había mostrado en lo que iba del año, en todos sus cursos, no quedaba más que concluir que el anciano director era un santo -pensó Lupin con algo de remordimiento (por la de cosas que él mismo le había ocultado siendo joven).

Con Dumbledore habían quedado en que, como Harry ya no podría quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor, le asignarían una habitación contigua a la de Remus Lupin. Éste haría de jefe de casa para Harry, y aprovecharía de vigilarlo. Pero, con el problema de los desmayos del chico, no lo habían podido llevar allá todavía (aunque todas sus cosas ya habían sido trasladadas).

Pero, apenas estuviera a cargo suyo, pensaba decirle un par de cosas. Y dejaría las reglas claras de inmediato. No le iba a aguantar que continuara con tan malas costumbres, y mostrando tanto desinterés en el colegio y en su futuro. Se los debía a James y a Lily, siendo él el único de la banda que podía encargarse de su hijo por ahora.

El castillo fue revisado, y a Draco casi le dio un infarto cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había más hongos ni en el muelle, ni en el entretecho de la sala de Aritmancia. Con pesar contempló la guarida que él y Harry habían compartido, violada.

Por suerte para él, a nadie se le había ocurrido revisar las canaletas, por lo que pudo continuar quemando hongos, poniendo especial cuidado ahora que los profesores estaban al tanto.

Continuaba sin saber de Harry, y había desistido de tratar de meterse a la enfermería, ya que siempre parecía haber alguien cerca. Y cuando al fin llegó el fin de semana, ya se estaba resignando a la idea de que tendría que continuar quemándolos en solitario. Pero eso había dejado de importarle tanto. Al fin y al cabo, cuando respiraba ese humo, olvidaba completamente si estaba sólo o acompañado.

El sábado por la mañana, Snape ya había encontrado la manera perfecta de hacer que el tiempo transcurriera desagradablemente para la _señorita-sabelotodo_, como se empeñaba en llamar a Granger desde que le quitara la única prueba de la culpabilidad de Potter (había pensado en usar las huellas en su escritorio personal, pero cuando volvió a su estancia ese domingo, luego de hablar con el director, un elfo ya había hecho el aseo borrando la evidencia). Torturaría su cerebro, obligándolo a no hacer nada, absolutamente nada, durante cuatro largas horas.

Cuando Hermione tocó a la puerta de su despacho, a las nueve de la mañana en punto, Snape simplemente la puso en una esquina vacía del despacho, a mirar el rincón, sin hacer nada.

Hermione se relajó visiblemente al escuchar qué solo tendría que pasar el castigo haciendo nada, pero al cabo de una hora (que le parecieron como tres) comenzó a pensar que hubiese preferido destripar ratas a eso.

Snape observó satisfecho la cara de tedio con qué la chica se despidió, cuando por fin dieron las una, y prácticamente se regocijó con su expresión cuando le dijo que esperaba que escribiera doscientas veces "No debo entrometerme en las cosas ajenas, ni encubrir a los que lo hacen, ni destruir los bienes del prójimo" en unos pergaminos especiales que le entregó, que estaban protegidos con encantamientos anti-hechizos para que no pudiera hacer trampa y escribir las líneas por medio de la magia.

Hermione Granger salió del despacho dando un portazo, ante tamaña injusticia. ¿Por qué diablos no la hacía copiar las líneas _durante_ el sábado en la mañana? No era justo… Ya había perdido medio sábado, tiempo que no podría dedicarle a sus deberes. ¡Y tendría que seguir perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo la misma tontería una y otra vez!

Snape salió en ese momento del despacho, y la llamó de vuelta con una expresión de triunfo.

-Escribirá además cien veces "Debo cerrar con suavidad las puertas de los despachos de los profesores", _señorita sabelotodo _–le dijo burlonamente, desafiándola con la mirada a qué osara responderle-. Y eso es para el lunes, no para el sábado. Y son… 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de educación.

Hermione lo miró con odio, pero prefirió no contestar, dándose cuenta de que el brujo intentaba provocarla. Temía que se le pudiera ocurrir algo más. Snape, al ver que no respondía, continuó molestándola.

-¿Se ha quedado sin habla, señorita Granger? ¿La sabelotodo, por una vez, no sabe qué decir?

-Qué tenga un buen día, profesor –le contestó Hermione en un tono frío, que daba a entender que le deseaba justamente lo contrario. Y tras decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, deseando que un rayo lo partiera en la primera tormenta que se produjera.

El día siguiente era domingo, y estaba programada la primera salida a Hogsmeade para los de tercero para arriba. Con algo de nostalgia, Harry escuchó el sonido de risas y conversación de los alumnos que cruzaban el parque en dirección a la reja del colegio. Ni siquiera valía la pena preguntar si podía ir.

A pesar del tedio que tenía, se preguntaba si en realidad valdría la pena que lo dejaran levantarse. Se cumplía una semana desde que lo habían traído ahí. No recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado los primeros días, salvo confusamente algunos momentos aislados: unos deseos imperiosos de quemar hongos, y la imposibilidad de moverse. Recordaba las caras de Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall, pero sobre todo la de la señora Pomfrey. Lo tranquilizaba, al menos, no haberle vuelto a ver la cara a Snape.

Dirigió por enésima vez la vista a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, pero su varita no estaba. Suspiró. Dumbledore le había dicho que no sería expulsado, pero que se quedaría bajo un nuevo régimen. Suponía entonces que no se la habrían quebrado, pero igual le hubiese hecho sentir más seguro tenerla al alcance de la mano. Por momentos, la loca idea la venía a la mente que Snape podría venir en medio de la noche buscando venganza.

Desde el domingo anterior que no veía a Hermione. Se preguntaba si Ron habría regresado, y si todavía estaría enojado con él. Tampoco había visto a Draco. Asumía que, al menos Hermione y Draco debían haber intentado entrara a verlo, pero que seguramente no los habían dejado.

Cerró los ojos.

Ya había perdido una semana entera de clases. No era la primera vez que eso le ocurría, y sabía que tendría mucho trabajo recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Ya sabía que los profesores y la señora Pomfrey estaban al tanto de la existencia de los hongos, y de su adicción a quemarlos, a pesar de que se había negado a hablar del tema y responder a sus preguntas.

Remus y Dumbledore habían intentado hablar con él, y ahora se sentía algo culpable de no haber demostrado él más mínimo interés en hablar con ellos. No tenía idea qué decir, nada que pudiera ayudarlo, y nada que no involucrara a Draco. Suponía que la duda que los adultos tenían al principio sobre los hongos significaba que no había sido Draco el que había hablado. De haber sido su amigo, no habrían tenido que venir a preguntarle a él si había de esos hongos en el castillo. Además, Draco no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para delatarse él mismo. No. Estaba convencido de que habían sido ellos mismos los que habían sospechado algo, y habían investigado.

Suponía que, a esas alturas, ya debían haber encontrado donde crecían, y asumía no sin cierto horror que ya no debía quedar hongo alguno en el colegio de esa especie. Todavía se preguntaba qué diablos haría para volver a conseguirlos. Por lo que entendía, una vez que lo dejaran levantarse, ya no tendría libertad para ir y venir como antes por el castillo.

Algo le faltaba, algo que no eran los hongos. Tenía un hueco debajo del pecho y unas vagas ganas de que Sirius lo viniera a ver, aunque le gritara y lo retara. Y ni Dumbledore ni Remus habían podido llenar ese hueco cuando habían venido. Se sentía vacío, y se preguntaba cómo diablos enfrentaría lo que le quedaba del año.


	44. El Encargo

Hola a todos. ¿Ninguno de los que me dejo reviews captó el detalle del capítulo 42?

Vicu–malfoy: Bueno, nada es tan negro como parece ;)

Pekenyita: Trataré de que Sirius aparesca más en los próximos capítulos. Es que en esta parte de la historia no tiene mucho que ver, pero cuando se destape la olla con lo de los hermanos aparecerá, jajajaja. Remus aparece más, eso si.

Nocrala: Si, pobre Harry. Esta Vero que lo tortura… tsk tsk tsk. Snape intervendrá, si, pero más cuando sepa que Malfoy está en las mismas. Por ahora no siente una especial inclinación a ayudar a Harry… Confío en que terminarán acercándose un poco, pero será Harry el que tendrá que poner el esfuerzo esta vez. Todavía no tienen mucho tiempo de averiguar cosas sobre los eses, pero tengo planeado que HP haga partícipe a SS de lo que sabe, como un modo de acercamiento al profesor de pociones. Tendrá que intentar ponerse en la buena con él, porque no le quedará otra alternativa. Pero no quiero arruinar los proximos capítulos, adelantando lo que pasará :) No creo que Hermione tenga muchas ganas de ir a tomarse un té con Snape y contarle lo que averiguó gracias a Viktor… por una parte, ella se supone que no sabe nada. Y, por otra parte, no lo quiere mucho después del sábado en la mañana.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!

**Capítulo 44 El Encargo**

El día en Hogsmeade estaba muy agradable, y el pueblo lucía muy alegre con los grupos de alumnos paseando pos sus calles.

Hermione había convencido a Ron de que Harry de verdad había estado muy preocupado por él, antes de que le ocurriera lo del despacho de Snape. Ron, frente al hecho de que por poco y expulsan a su amigo, terminó perdonándolo. Ahora estaban juntos escogiendo algunos dulces en Honeydukes. Esperaban que el aislamiento de su amigo no se aplicara a las lechuzas, y poderle enviar el regalo con una tarjeta de saludo con Hedwig.

No lejos de ahí, Draco andaba con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Caminaban rumbo a una parte poco frecuentada del pueblo. Draco iba ligeramente preocupado, ya que Snape le había aconsejado que no fuera a Hogsmeade. Le había dicho que, habiéndolo autorizado su prima, no se lo podía impedir, pero que le recomendaba fuertemente quedarse en el castillo, dónde estaría seguro. Draco había insistido en ir, pero ahora se preguntaba si había sido una buena decisión. Crabbe y Goyle le habían dicho que le tenían una sorpresa, y lo estaban llevando hacia las afueras del pueblo. Draco hubiera querido decirles que no, pero por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tener dos amigos que juntos pesaban cinco veces más que él podía representar también una desventaja. Siempre lo había visto como un punto a su favor. Y ahora, en cambio, se sentía obligado a caminar con ellos, bromeando como siempre lo habían hecho, aunque tenía unos extraños retorcijones de estómago. ¿Sería un presentimiento?

Llegaron a una zona con unas construcciones abandonadas, y Draco miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. No se veía a nadie, ni se alcanzaba a escuchar el barullo del centro del pueblo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y estuvo tentado de salir corriendo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, unas figuras se aparecieron frente a ellos. Los conocía a todos, y sintió mareos. Eso no le podía estar pasando. Estaban los padres de Vincent y de Gregory, y un par de amigos más de su padre. Todos seguidores del Innombrable. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacar la varita, pero desechó la idea. Estaba en clara desventaja, y dudaba que sus compañeros se pusieran de su lado. Estaba clarísimo que estaban confabulados con los adultos. Decidió mejor actuar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a falta de un plan mejor.

–Hola chiquillo –lo saludó alegremente el padre de Vincent, cómo si fuera de lo más normal haberse encontrado con su hijo y sus amigos–. Te hemos estado extrañando mucho.

–Hola señor Crabbe –saludó Draco siguiéndoles el juego, intentando entender qué diablos se traían entre manos. Saludó igualmente a los tres otros. Miró a sus compañeros, pero estos sólo sonreían, como si se tratara de una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

–Te tenemos una sorpresa, Draco –le dijo uno de los hombres–. Estás de suerte.

Draco lo miró intrigado, ya que ninguno de ellos había sacado la varita hasta ese momento. De pronto, el padre de Vincent se llevó la mano al bolsillo de le túnica. Draco sintió que las piernas le iban a ceder, pero el padre de Vincent sólo sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo. Los otros tres adultos tocaron el pergamino, y antes de que Draco atinara a hacer algo, el padre de Gregory le tomó la mano y lo obligó a tocar también una punta de él con sus manos (que eran tan fuertes como las de un gorila). Al instante sintió el tirón característico de los trasladores, y se encontró dando vueltas con los otros cuatro adultos. Sus compañeros no habían venido.

Llegaron a una sala de piedra, con algunas butacas y una chimenea. Draco tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado debía estar detrás de eso. Sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si se estuviera cayendo a un precipicio. Pronto moriría, y la idea le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo le quedaría, y si sus padres estarían ahí. Pensó en Harry, en la enfermería. No había podido volver a verlo. Deseó haber insistido más en tratar escabullirse de la aguda vigilancia de la enfermera. Pensó en Snape, y pensó con algo de rabia que tal vez el profesor estaba enterado de los planes que los mortifagos tenían para él, y no le había dicho nada. Sólo le había sugerido que no fuera al pueblo. ¿No podía haber sido más explícito? Aunque, a lo mejor, Snape ni siquiera sabía…

Se dejó guiar por un par de pasillos, escaleras, y algunas salas. No opuso resistencia, a pesar de que no lo habían amenazado en ningún momento. De todos modos no sacaba nada. Sentía como si estuviera soñando. Soñando con los últimos minutos de su vida.

De pronto se encontró frente a la gran serpiente, Nagini. Ésta levantó la nariz, y sacó la lengua un par de veces para olerlo. No encontrándolo interesante, volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el ovillo que era su cuerpo, y continuó durmiendo junto al fuego. De un sillón antiguo, de respaldo alto y orejas, se levantó el mismísimo amo de la serpiente. Ojos rojos, mirada diabólica, y una hipócrita sonrisa en sus labios. Sintió como la comitiva que lo había acompañado hasta ahí se alejaba, y escuchó como se cerraba suavemente una puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba sólo con el Señor Oscuro. Respiró profundo ante lo inevitable.

Voldemort tomó su varita y Draco cerró los ojos. No pudo ver la mueca de burla que se formó en la cara del brujo al verlo. Hizo aparecer una bandeja con un par de copas y tazas, se quedó mirando al chico.

–¿Té o jugo de calabaza? –preguntó.

Draco abrió los ojos, sin entender. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo algo de beber? Se preguntó si no iría a despertarse, en cualquier momento, en su dormitorio, de la extraña pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

–Té –respondió Draco de un modo automático. ¿Qué más daba si prefería jugo o té? ¿A qué estaba jugando el Señor Tenebroso que no lo mataba?

El brujo hizo un moviendo con su varita, y apareció una tetera que comenzó a servirse sola en el par de tazas. Luego se sentó en uno de los butacones que acaban de aparecer junto a la mesa, y le hizo señas al estupefacto chico para que también se sentara. Éste obedeció de inmediato, sin entender.

Voldemort comenzó a tomar el té hirviendo, y se quedó mirándolo. Draco captó la indirecta, y se llevó la taza a la boca, convencido de que se caería muerto en medio de espantosas convulsiones apenas el líquido tocara sus labios. Pero esto no ocurrió. Es más: constató que el supuesto té era, –efectivamente–, té. Supuso entones, con horror, que debía estar lleno de Veritaserum, y temió que le sacara información sobre el profesor de pociones, Harry, o su prima.

–Te tengo una oferta –dijo de pronto el brujo, rompiendo el silencio, y yendo al grano–. Opción A: le llevas un regalo a un viejo amigo mío, te perdono la vida, y te permito trabajar para mi. Opción B: una vida corta y una muerte lenta, que podría comenzar en… –miró un antiguo reloj de pared que había sobre la chimenea– veinte segundos.

Draco lo quedó mirando, sin atinar a responder.

–19… 18… 17… –comenzó a tararear el brujo mientras jugaba con la varita en sus manos. Draco comprendió de pronto lo cerca de una muerte horrenda que estaba, y le salió el habla.

–¿Qué le tengo que llevar a quién? –preguntó rápidamente. Voldemort dejó de contar, de jugar con su varita, y lo miró con avidez. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó un inocente caramelo, envuelto en papel dorado.

–Para Harry Potter –dijo guiñándole un ojo–. Pero no le digas que es de parte mía. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Eso es todo.

Draco miró el caramelo con aprehensión, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

–Ya sabes, Malfoy júnior –le dijo el brujo con altivez–. O cumples, o desearás morir por más tiempo del que puedas imaginar.

–Si Milord –dijo Draco. Se quedó unos segundos sin atinar a lo que tenía que hacer, y luego recordó todo lo que su padre le había enseñado sobre el protocolo cuando estuviera en presencia del Lord. Se arrodilló, y esperó a que el brujo hablara.

–Puedes irte, Malfoy júnior –dijo el brujo–. Golpeó sus manos un par de veces, y al instante se abrieron las puertas y volvió a entrar la comitiva. Draco se dejó acompañar hasta el lugar en el que se habían aparecido, y tomó el traslador que le tendían. Tenía nuevamente la sensación de estar soñando. No podía ser verdad. Acababa de estar con el Innombrable, y seguía vivo. Acababa de aceptar traicionar a Harry, a cambio de salvar su propia vida. Acababa de condenar a su nuevo amigo a una muerte segura, y probablemente espantosa. Sintió náuseas, y pánico a la vez. Era eso para Harry, o para él. Tendría que escoger.

Volvieron a aparecerse en el mismo lugar en el que habían desaparecido, en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Su compañeros seguían ahí, apoyados en un muro, conversando.

–¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Goyle, cuando su padre y los otros adultos se hubieron ido.

Draco lo quedó mirando, preguntándose cuanto sabían esos dos.

–Bien, supongo. Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a almorzar? –contestó vagamente, para cambiar de tema.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros, y no insistieron.

Harry sintió que alguien entraba en la enfermería y caminaba hacia su cama. Por las cortinas apareció Remus, que al ver que estaba despierto se sentó a los pies de la cama. Sacó un pergamino del bolsillo.

–Hola Harry –le dijo tendiéndoselo–. Esto te lo mandó Hocicos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo esperaba que se sintiera?

–Aquí, excelentemente bien. Disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la enfermería –le respondió mordazmente, mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.

La carta no era larga. Le decía que Remus ya se lo había contado todo, que estaba preocupado por él, y que confiara en el hombre lobo. Agregaba que no le era posible ir a verlo, le recomendaba que se portara bien, y que todo terminaría arreglándose. Harry terminó de leer el pergamino, y lo arrugó hasta hacer una pelota compacta, que lanzó hacia el papelero que había en una esquina. La improvisada pelota rebotó en el muro, y fue a dar al suelo. Remus soltó un suspiro exasperado.

–Vine a buscarte –le dijo Remus.

–Mhhh… mi celda propia –se burló Harry–. ¡No puedo esperar para verla!

Remus lo quedó mirando, con evidente pena en su cara.

–No soy tu enemigo, Harry…

–Amigo es, quién puede ayudarte, a ver más linda la vidaaa… –comenzó a tararear Harry, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Remus se puso de pié, y salió del campo visual de Harry (delimitado por las cortinas). Harry dejó de sonreír, y temió por unos segundos que Lupin hubiese desistido de dejarlo levantarse. Se mordió el labio, y deseó haber sabido cerrar su gran bocota.

Pero Remus no se había ido. Volvió a los pocos segundos, con ropa de Harry que dejó a los pies de la cama.

–El resto de tus cosas ya está en tu cuarto. Vístete para que nos vayamos.

–A lo mejor, si deshicieras el hechizo que me impide levantarme, podría llegar a hacerte caso… –le respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos. Remus respiró hondo, contuvo la respiración unos segundos, y con la varita deshizo el hechizo. Harry sacó de inmediato las piernas de la cama, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, o que llegara alguien y lo volvieran a meter al sobre.

Harry siguió a Lupin a través de los pasillos, que estaban bastante solitarios (la mayoría de la gente estaba en el pueblo). Sólo se cruzaron con un par de chicas de segundo año, que lo miraron como si fuera un aparecido.

Después de subir varias escaleras, llegaron hasta un retrato con una vaca pastando. Al escuchar pasos, la vaca levantó la cabeza, y siguió masticando el pasto que ya tenía en la boca. Reconoció al brujo de inmediato, y movió la cola en señal de saludo.

–Tengo una vaca lechera… –comenzó a cantar Harry, bajito, riendo. Remus sonrió.

–Y espera a que escuches la contraseña… –le respondió riendo. Observó de reojo a Harry, quien sonrió algo sorprendido (aparentemente no se esperaba a una respuesta amigable por parte del brujo, después de lo pesadas de sus propias respuestas). El chico levantó las cejas, expectante.

–MuMuMu–MuMu–Mu–MuMu –dijo el brujo a la vaca. Harry soltó una carcajada.

–¿Qué traducido del idioma de los bovinos al cristiano significa…? –preguntó.

–"Déjame entrar vaquita amiga" –le respondió Remus, invitándolo a entrar por la puerta que acababa de aparecer detrás del retrato.

La estancia del profesor de defensa era más pequeña que la del profesor de pociones, pero bastante más acogedora. La distribución sin embargo era similar, salvo que en el muro de la derecha, en vez de haber sólo una chimenea, había además una puerta.

–La puerta junto a la chimenea es tu cuarto –le indicó el brujo–. La de al lado de la ventana es el baño. La de la izquierda al fondo es mi cuarto, y la de al lado es mi escritorio, dónde NO TIENES PERMISO PARA ENTRAR. ¿Está claro?

–Clarísimo –murmuró Harry.

–Bueno, vamos a tú cuarto –le indicó Remus–. Tenemos algunas cosas que conversar.

"Que comience el sermón…", pensó Harry fastidiado, entrando.

El cuarto no era grande, pero cabían la cama, el velador, el armario, y un escritorio con una silla que constituían el mobiliario. Todo estaba decorado de café, Le recordó a Harry una película que había visto una vez en casa de sus tíos, con unos religiosos católicos. "Confort franciscano", pensó con sarcasmo. La habitación tenía una pequeña ventana. Harry se asomó, y vio que estaban al borde del acantilado. Bastantes metros más abajo estaba el lago, que formaba pequeñas olitas contra la roca.

–No te recomiendo adoptarla como puerta –comentó Remus, al ver que la ventana era lo primero que el chico miraba de todo el cuarto–. No me obligues a ponerle barrotes…

Harry sólo gruñó, ante lo explícito de la amenaza. Vio como Remus tomaba la silla del escritorio, y se sentaba en ella. Resignado, se sentó en la cama, frente a él.

–Bueno, Harry –comenzó el brujo–. Lo primero es lo primero. Ya no estás en Gryffindor, ni en ninguna de las otras tres casas…

–Si, el director ya me dijo eso… –lo interrumpió el chico, con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

–Yo seré como tu jefe de casa, y es a mi a quién te reportarás ante cualquier eventualidad.

–Ok…

–Tienes prohibido salir de la estancia, salvo para ir a clases…

–O sea: prisionero –se burló Harry.

–¿Prefieres que te expulsen? –preguntó Remus. Harry no respondió. Pensó en sus tíos, y decidió que no, aunque no lo dijo. Remus esperó unos segundos y, al ver que no iba a responder, continuó–. Cómo te decía, vivirás aquí, y sólo saldrás para ir a las clases. Puedes estar aquí en tu cuarto, o en la sala, cómo prefieras. Puedes leer, estudiar, o hacer cualquier actividad tranquila. Ante la duda, me preguntas. NO tienes permiso para fumar nada de nada, ni para echar en la chimenea, las antorchas, o las velas cosa alguna. ¿Qué más?

Harry aprovechó que Lupin se había quedado pensando en si se le quedaba algo en el tintero, para preguntar.

–¿Hasta cuando voy a estar así?

–No lo sé Harry –le respondió Lupin–. Te recomiendo que esa pregunta se la hagas al director.

–Dudo que pueda preguntarle nada, si no estoy autorizado a ir a su despacho –respondió Harry con frialdad.

–Le diré que venga a verte –se ofreció Remus–. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

–Si. ¿Puedo traerme a Hedwig de la pajarera?

–Si. Yo te la traeré apenas pueda.

–¿Puedo seguir comiendo en el gran comedor?

–No, lo siento –le dijo Remus algo triste.

–¿Dónde está mi varita?

Remus se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó la varita de Harry, y se la tendió. Harry la guardó de inmediato.

–¿Puedo escribirles a mis amigos?

–Si, El director no lo prohibió explícitamente, así que supongo que puedes hacerlo. Pero pobre de ti si veo que te llega algo que contiene hongos… ¡Y pobre también del que los haya enviado! Considérate advertido…

–En las clases, ¿puedo acercarme a mis amigos?

–Si. O en mi clase podrás, al menos. El director no lo prohibió, así que supongo que quedará a criterio de cada profesor. Yo, personalmente, no creo que sea malo que mantengas el contacto con Ron y Hermione. Al contrario: lo considero bueno.

–¿Y por qué Dumbledore me está encerrando aquí entonces? –preguntó Harry con amargura.

–Porque no te quiere expulsar, aunque el reglamento así lo diga. Pero no puede dejarte impune después de lo que hiciste. Sería demasiado el favoritismo, ¿no crees?

Harry no respondió.

–En resumen, Harry –continuó Lupin–, quiero que dejes de fumar hongos, y que recuperes el tiempo perdido en tus cursos. Si tienes cualquier duda de si puedes o no hacer algo, me preguntas. Si necesitas conversar, de lo que sea, a la hora que sea, estoy disponible. Sólo te pido que hagas lo que te digo, y no intentes pasarte de listo. Si intentas algo más, el director no te podrá seguir defendiendo.

Harry soltó una risa sarcástica.

–¿Llamas "defender" a encerrar a un alumno en una torre?

–Te metiste en las cosas de un profesor, y fuiste descubierto. ¿Qué esperabas?

–Encuentro una exageración que me condenen a vivir apartado de todo el mundo hasta quién sabe cuando.

–¿Y por qué tenías que ir a meterte en las cosas del Profesor Snape, Harry?

–No te puedo contar. Es un asunto de Snape, y en las vacaciones le prometí que no le contaría nada a nadie.

–Está bien, si se lo prometiste debes guardar silencio –admitió Remus–. Pero no se te ocurra volver a intentar algo así. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido –gruñó Harry.

Esa tarde, de vuelta en el castillo, Draco pensó seriamente en no subir a cenar. Su mente no podía apartarse del caramelo que el Señor Tenebroso le había entregado. A cada instante metía la mano en el bolsillo, y lo tocaba preguntándose qué diablos podía hacer. Finalmente siguió a sus compañeros hasta el gran salón, pensando que tal vez el barullo lo distraería.

El pastel de carne que había para cenar no ayudó a abrirle el apetito, a pesar de que le gustaba mucho. Sentía el estómago apretado, y se conformó con tomar jugo de calabaza. Alrededor suyo, las conversaciones le parecieron distantes.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Crabbe de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–. ¿Acaso no estás contento de que te haya llamado?

–Si, lo estoy –mintió Draco, sonriendo–. Es sólo que no tengo hambre, y dormí mal anoche. Tengo sueño, creo que me iré a la cama de inmediato. Nos vemos.

Draco se puso de pié, y salió del gran comedor. Una que otra persona lo miró extrañada, pero todos los que se percataron volvieron rápidamente a sus propias conversaciones. Sólo Snape se quedó unos segundos más mirando la puerta por dónde acababa de desaparecer el chico.

Mientras tanto, varios pisos más arriba, Harry se encontraba cenando sólo en la sala de la estancia de Lupin. A la mitad del plato, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de seguir comiendo. Alejó el plato de él con un gesto exasperado.

Hedwig apareció afuera de la ventana, de modo que se paró y le abrió de inmediato. Estaba contento de verla. Traía un paquete, que resultó ser un montón de ranas de chocolate y caramelos surtidos, con una nota de Hermione y Ron diciéndole que lo extrañaban.

Harry se sentó a comerse los caramelos, bastante más feliz. Más que el regalo en si, apreció el hecho de que sus dos amigos si se acordaban de él, y sobre todo que Ron no parecía seguirlo odiando. Lamentó no poder estar cenando abajo, con ellos.

Un elfo apareció al poco rato, y se llevó los restos de la cena de Harry. Remus debía estar por volver. El chico recordó de pronto que tenía que aprovechar que el brujo no estaba, para ver si podría acceder al techo a aperarse de algunos hongos (arrancarse al muelle subterráneo, o al entretecho de la sala de Aritmancia, sería imposible sin ser visto). Ahora ya no alcanzaba, pero tal vez en la noche... Se fue hacia la ventana, asomó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, y miró hacia arriba. El techo sobre ellos estaba un piso más arriba, pero había otro techo no muy lejos, al que podría acceder a través de una delgada cornisa. Miró hacia abajo, el agua y las rocas a varios metros debajo de él. Tal vez la cornisa no era una buena idea... ¡Si sólo Remus no le hubiera confiscado la escoba y la capa invisible!

Cerró la ventana, recordando que la cena abajo también debía de haber terminado, y que Remus llegaría de un momento a otro. No era buena idea que lo viera asomado, mirando cómo llegar al techo.

Se fue a su cuarto, y se sentó frente a la pila de pergaminos que Lupin le había traído. Eran copias de los apuntes de Hermione: todas las notas que había tomado en las clases de la semana que se perdió. Aunque no pensaba pasar todo eso en limpio, de todos modos tenía mucho trabajo en leer todo, entender, y hacer los montones de deberes pendientes. Resignado se puso manos a la obra, pensando que, con un poco de suerte, se le ocurriría algo para llegar al techo, o que tal vez podría aprovechar las clases en las que veía a Draco para pedirle que le proveyera de hongos.

Draco fingió dormir esa noche, cuando sus compañeros entraron al dormitorio para acostarse. No tenía ganas de conversar, ni que le dijeran nada sobre la ida a Hogsmeade. Ninguno de los chicos comentó nada, y la conversación giró en torno a la nueva temporada de Quidditch y a un par de deberes que tenían para el otro día.

De pronto oyó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría, y entró Nott corriendo, avisando que Snape venía subiendo al dormitorio.

Mientras todos se apuran en ordenar un poco, metiendo el desorden dentro de los baúles y debajo de las camas, Draco se extrañó. Snape rara vez pasaba de la sala común. En general, solo subía a los dormitorios para las emergencias, o en las escasas ocasiones en las que se le ocurría "fiscalizar". Esas últimas "visitas" terminaban usualmente con castigos a diestra y siniestra, por el desorden que reinaba habitualmente.

Cuando Snape golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de los de quinto y entró, se quedó mirando el entorno, extrañamente ordenado, y a los chicos que miraban con cara de nerviosismo, como un condenado aguardando la sentencia. El brujo dirigió la mirada hacia Draco, que fingía dormir.

–¿Estás durmiendo, Draco? –preguntó el brujo no muy fuerte.

Draco no respondió, fiel al papel que representaba.

–Ya estaba durmiendo cuando llegamos –aclaró Vincent.

–Parece que anoche durmió mal, y durante la cena no comió casi nada –agregó Gregory.

"Chismosos", pensó Draco. Lo que menos quería ahora era llamar la atención de Snape. Ya bastantes problemas tenía...

–¿Está enfermo? –preguntó Snape acercándose a la cama.

–No que yo sepa –respondió Gregory. Los otros chicos negaron con la cabeza, para aclarar que ellos tampoco sabían.

–Snape se sentó en la cama de Draco, y el chico supuso que no podía fingir que no se había despertado. Abrió los ojos, y fingió lo mejor que pudo que se venía despertando. Se mostró sorprendido ante la presencia del jefe de la casa sentado a los pies de su cama.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó bostezando.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape.

–Si –contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros. No se sentía como para contarle a nadie lo que le estaba pasando.

Snape lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego se puso de pié.

–Cualquier problema, me avisas –le dijo.

–Si señor.

Snape salió del dormitorio, y Draco se dio vuelta hacia el muro para no ver la cara de pregunta con la que sus compañeros lo miraban. A lo mejor le hubiese convenido contárselo a Snape. Aunque, si se lo decía, estaría traicionando Al–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado, y eso era una mala idea... Pero no se resignaba a pasarle el "regalo" a Harry. No estaba seguro del efecto del caramelo. Tal vez se trataba de un veneno. Tal vez era un traslador, envuelto en papel para que se lo pudiera entregar sin activarlo... quien sabe. ¡Quizá era algo todavía peor que eso!

El Señor tenebroso no le había dado un plazo, pero tampoco podía tomarse todo su tiempo. Era conocido por su falta de paciencia. Y, cuando lo hacían perder la paciencia, se ponía aún menos misericordioso de lo habitual. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer?

Finalmente decidió que hablaría con Snape. Se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de entregarle a Harry el caramelo. Simplemente: no podía. Ya no. Tres años antes, probablemente si. Y lo hubiese hecho con gusto. Pero eso era el pasado. Ahora lo estimaba como a un amigo.

Lamentó no poder contactarse con él para ir a quemar hongos como lo hacían antes de que fuera descubierto. Lo extrañaba mucho. Quemarlos sólo no era ni la mitad de divertido.


	45. Que vengan los bomberos

¡Hola a todos!

Hermione-133: muchas gracias :)

V!®u§ P()LÅ: Hola, ya te extrañaba ;) ¡Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, con mucho cariño! Muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (que malvada que soy…)

Carol: muchas gracias. En realidad no espero que el estilo se parezca. Esto no pretende ser ni medianamente equivalente al original que a todos nos gusta tanto. ¡No hallo la hora de que aparezca el 6º libro! Berrinches… bueno, también los arma en mi historia. Jejeje.

Kary Anabell Black: Me alegro que te guste. ¡¡¡A sus ordenes, Su Majestad!!!

TheHard: ¡Si sé! Pero es que me da un poco de vergüenza estar siempre mandándole los capítulos. Espero que disfrutes este, a pesar de mi _horrorgrafía_. :-)

Avertencia: capítulo ligeramente violento. Nada muy terrible, ni para cambiarle el rating, pero considérate advertido. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo. Yo me divertí escribiéndolo jajajaja. ¡besitos a todos, y gracias por sus reviews!

**Capítulo 45   Que vengan los bomberos.**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado tras cortar su despertador, no reconociendo de inmediato dónde se encontraba. Luego recordó que ese era su primer día de clases como ex – Gryffindor.

No tenía grandes deseos de levantarse. Pero si tenía muchos deseos de quemar unos hongos, junto a Draco. Lo extrañaba. Hermione y Ron le habían escrito, pero de él no había sabido nada.

Temía en particular la clase de pociones. No había vuelto a ver a Snape desde ese fatídico domingo, en el que lo habían descubierto. Aunque había sido altamente aclarativo haber descubierto que el año en que supuestamente el brujo y su padrino habían nacido, sus madres (o las que suponía que eran sus madres) habían perdido los bebés que iban a tener, de todos modos ahora le parecía que tan poca información no valía la pena frente a todos los problemas que le había causado el haberse colado donde Snape para descubrirlo. Menudo lío en el que se había metido. Y más encima habían descubierto lo de los hongos. ¡Y esas malditas ganas de quemarlos que tenía, no se las podía sacar de encima! ¿Habrían descubierto también a Draco? Uno de los problemas de estar encerrado dónde estaba, es que no se enteraría de nada. Bueno, al menos podía ir a clases...

Esperaba que el exilio de Gryffindor fuera sólo una medida pasajera, y no algo definitivo. El hecho de que no lo hubieran expulsado le hacía pensar que había vuelta atrás en la medida. Pero, nuevamente, todo dependía de Dumbledore. Necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore. El anciano siempre había sido amable con él, y no le cabía en la cabeza que lo hubiese condenado a vivir encerrado ahí por los tres años que le quedaban de colegio.

Harry se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Decidió que tenía cosas que hacer ese día, aparte de ir a clases. Tenía que hablar con Draco, para saber si él también había sido descubierto, y si quedaban hongos en alguna parte del castillo. También tenía que arreglárselas para hablar con Dumbledore. ¿A lo mejor si le mandaba una lechuza, pidiéndole una cita? Hedwig ya había vuelto de su cacería nocturna, y se encontraba en su jaula.

Le escribió una breve nota al director, preguntándole si era posible que fuera a su despacho, o que él viniera a hablar con él a la estancia de Lupin.

 –Llévale esto a Dumbledore –le dijo Harry a su lechuza, mientras le ataba el pergamino a la patita. La lechuza lo miró con cara de "tengo sueño, pero bueno yaaaaaaaaaaaaa", y emprendió el vuelo de inmediato.

Para hablar con Draco tendría que aprovechar el módulo de pociones. La opción no le seducía mucho, ya que no quería ni pensar en qué le pasaría a él, o hasta a Draco, si Snape los escuchaban hablando de hongos. Suponía que el profesor, como miembro del personal, también estaría enterado de su adicción a las zetas.

 –¿Por qué diablos es todo tan complicado? –se preguntó enfadado, mientras se amarraba los zapatos con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. ¡Era como si su vida fuera escrita por un demente ensañado con la vida!

–––

Draco estaba tomando desayuno, de un humor particularmente oscuro. Sus amigos ya habían desistido de intentar hacerlo partícipe de la conversación, ya que el chico se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, cuando lo hacía.

Al ver que el jefe de su casa se ponía de pie para dejar el comedor, Draco tomó rápidamente su mochila, y salió detrás de él. Una vez en el vestíbulo, el brujo se dio cuenta de que era seguido y se volvió.

 –Hola Draco ¿Qué pasa? –lo saludó con neutralidad.

 –Me preguntaba si podría conversar con usted... –le dijo Draco algo incómodo, mirando para todos lados con paranoia–, ...en privado.

 –Vamos a mi despacho –le respondió Snape, captando la idea–. Todavía quedan veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases.

Una vez en el despacho, Snape cerró la puerta y aplicó un hechizo aislante a la pared. Se quedó mirando a Draco, que se había quedado de pié, y miraba el suelo con aire nervioso y... ¿culpable? Recordó los acontecimientos del verano, y esperó que no se hubiera metido en líos.

 –¿Algún problema de conciencia? –le preguntó con algo de burla, mientras se iba a sentar detrás de su escritorio–. La silla que está a tu lado, no muerde –agregó.

Draco captó la indirecta, y se sentó. Miró un rato sus manos, no sabiendo como empezar. "El Innombrable me ordenó que le diera un encarguito a Harry Potter, que probablemente lo conducirá a su muerte, o si no me mata él a mi de un modo atroz" le parecía una confesión algo brutal para esa hora de la mañana.

 –¿Pasó algo en Hogsmeade? –preguntó Snape, tratando de hacer que empezara por alguna parte.

Draco lo miró asustado, temiendo que el jefe de su casa estuviera perfectamente enterado del encargo del Lord, y lo delatara. Snape captó la mirada de angustia, y se puso serio.

 –Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin nada de burla esta vez.

 –¿Usted... ya sabe lo que pasó ayer?

 –No tengo idea. Pero desde anoche que te veo raro. Así que es obvio que algo te pasó. Y también es obvio que no lo sé, si anoche te lo fui a preguntar, ¿no te parece?

Draco se puso algo colorado, ante la lógica del brujo y su propia paranoia. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto contarle lo que le pasaba? Tomó aire, y se decidió a largar todo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, arrancar por donde había entrado, y volver a lidiar él sólo con el problema.

 –Ayer... estuve con el Señor Oscuro –confesó Draco sin levantar la vista del suelo. Por alguna razón, sentía vergüenza de admitirlo. Aunque era conciente de que no debería, ya que Snape veía regularmente al más buscado de los brujos de la época.

Snape no respondió de inmediato. Al levantar la vista, Draco vio que los negros ojos del brujo delataban preocupación, a pesar de su habitual cara de neutralidad: con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una perpetua mueca de desencanto. Cómo continuaba sin decirle ni preguntarle nada, continuó.

 –Usted tenía razón –dijo bajando nuevamente la vista–. No debí haber ido ayer a Hogsmeade. Vincent y Gregory me llevaron a una trampa. Sus padres y un par de amigos de mi padre me trasladaron a no sé dónde, y él... Él me dio esto –Draco se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó el caramelo. Lo miró en silencio por un segundo, y lo dejó en el escritorio del brujo sin levantar la vista–. No sé qué hacer –explicó con la garganta apretada, y conteniendo eso que le quemaba los ojos tratando de salir–. Si no lo hago, me va a matar. De un modo horrible. Y si hago lo que me dice, es seguro que le ocurrirá lo mismo a Harry.

En ese punto Draco no se contuvo más, y su habitual mascara de indiferencia y autosuficiencia se cayó. Se sintió más desnudo que nunca, y cuando percibió que Snape se acercaba, y lo abrazaba, lloró en su hombro olvidando todo su orgullo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Draco se calmó un poco, después de un par de minutos que le parecieron extrañamente largos y cortos a la vez.

 –Lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer ya no se puede cambiar. Decidiste ir al pueblo, y te equivocaste. Pero también fue mi error, por no prohibírtelo. A pesar de la autorización de tu prima, yo soy tu jefe de casa, y pude haberte prohibido ir. Así que no te sientas culpable. Además, tomaste la decisión correcta al pedir ayuda con esto.

Snape suspiró. Si no eran problemas en el colegio, eran problemas fuera de él. Pero siempre tenía que preocuparse de algo. ¿Por qué la vida no era más simple? Todo sería mucho más llevadero si Voldemort se limitara a vivir su propia vida y dejar al resto vivir la suya, y los alumnos del colegio dejaran de hacer lo que les dicen que no tienen que hacer, y se limitaran a hacer lo que pueden y tienen que hacer. Fue a su escritorio y sacó un pañuelo de un cajón. Se lo pasó a Draco.

 –¿Y qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Draco secándose la cara–. ¡Me dijo que mi vida sería corta y mi muerte lenta, si no hacía lo que me pedía!

"Buena pregunta" pensó Snape con amargura. "Y ahora que diablos podemos hacer". Si de él dependiera, se abolirían las salidas al pueblo. ¿Por qué diablos los chicos no se podían quedar en el colegio, dónde estaban seguros? Miró el reloj de pared, ya era hora de empezar su próxima clase.

 –Por ahora ándate a clases –le dijo a Draco–. Lavarte la cara antes, y no le cuentes de esto a nadie. Ya pensaré en algo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, y se fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera, Snape lo llamó de vuelta.

 –¿Te tengo que recordar que no te alejes del castillo, y te mantengas dónde algún adulto pueda verte?

 –Ya lo hizo –respondió Draco con una leve sonrisa–. Lo recordaré. Siento mucho no haberle hecho caso. Y gracias.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta, segundos después de que el chico hubiese desaparecido. "Maldito Voldemort", pensó. "Y maldito Potter...", agregó de inmediato. Por unos segundos sintió la tentación de llevarle él mismo el regalito, y liberarse del mocoso malcriado de una vez por todas. ¡No conforme con amargarle el verano, y continuar amargándole el año escolar, más encima tenía que gastar sus neuronas y su tiempo preocupándose de la seguridad del muy entrometido!

"Bueno, no es su culpa que Voldemort no haya conseguido matarlo", recordó. Pero SI era su culpa ser un maldito mocoso, malcriado y entrometido, fiel representante del idiota de padre que tenía. Los que habían criado al chico debían ser unos inútiles... Si dependiera de él, ¡en unos días lo tendría obedeciendo como un soldado! Ojalá Lily Evans no hubiera muerto. ¿Por qué tuvo que casarse con ese rompe–reglas engreído de Potter? Y su único hijo iba a seguir por los malos pasos, a todas luces. ¡Drogándose el muy necio! Muchacho idiota... Se merecía estar encerrado allá arriba, en esa torre, bien lejos de las brujos y brujas normales, ¡y con un hombre lobo por única compañía!

De pronto recordó que era hora de hacer clases. Tomó sus cosas, y se fue a la sala contigua a su despacho.

–––

Hermione casi botó a Harry del abrazo que le dio, cuando entraron a encantamientos. Entre Ron y ella cercaron a su amigo esa clase, haciéndolo sentir casi incómodo. Pero sus amigos lo querían, y el profesor Flitwick no lo miró raro, ni lo trató distinto: eso lo hizo sentirse muy feliz.

Harry esperaba con ansias poder cruzarse con Draco. Con un poco de suerte, si se topaban, podría intercambiar algunas palabras con él sin levantar sospechas. Eso, siempre que Ron y Hermione lo dejaran respirar un poco, y ningún profesor lo estuviera mirando. Si lo veían hablando con Draco, podrían llegar a atar cabos entre el chico, el verano, y los hongos. Y esperaba con toda su alma que a su amigo no lo hubiesen descubierto, y que le pudiera proveer de unos cuantos hongos, que estaba que se cortaba por quemar un poco.

Aunque sólo compartía con Draco la clase de pociones de la tarde los lunes, tuvo suerte. En el camino que hicieron en común con Hermione cuando ella iba a su clase de Aritmancia, y Ron y él a Adivinación, se cruzaron con Draco. Le hizo unas señas disimuladas a Draco, sobre los hongos. El chico abrió grande los ojos, en señal de alerta (parecía gritarle "no hagas nada que nos delate, idiota" con los ojos), y le hizo signos de que esperara.

Draco se las arregló para chocar con él, aprovechando el tumulto del pasillo, y Harry casi suspira de alivio cuando sintió que su amigo dejaba caer algo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Disimuladamente, Harry se llevó la mano a dicho bolsillo. Era una bola de papel, y parecía estar envolviendo algo. Cerró lo ojos y agradeció a cualquier Dios que existiera y que hubiese escuchado sus angustias.

 –¿Vienes Harry? –lo interrumpió Ron en ese momento, haciéndolo saltar del susto–. La sala de adivinación queda en la otra torre...

 –Si, vamos.

 –Yo sigo para Aritmancia –dijo Hermione–. Así que nos vemos en el almuerzo. ¡Saluden a la loca de Trelawney de mi parte!

La chica se dio cuenta de pronto de que su amigo de anteojos la quedaba mirando con amargura, y bajaba la vista.

 –Lo siento Harry... –murmuró–. Pero nos vemos en pociones –agregó con un gesto de desagrado que no disimuló. Pociones, desde la semana anterior y el castigo del sábado, había comenzado a ser la clase que menos le gustaba.

Camino a la clase de Adivinación, Ron puso al tanto a su amigo de lo todavía–más–desagradable–aunque–parezca–imposible, que Snape se estaba mostrando, en particular con Hermione. También le contó como su amiga había vuelto al borde a la de la histeria a la sala común, el sábado anterior, y de cómo se lo había pasado hasta tarde copiando unas estúpidas líneas...

Esto hizo que Harry deseara que la tarde no llegara nunca. Se puso nervioso, muy ansioso, y se alegró de tener hongos en el bolsillo. Se pasó la doble clase de Adivinación pensando en ellos, y deseando que el almuerzo llegar pronto, para estar sólo una hora y quemar los hongos. También deseaba que dicha hora no acabara nunca, para no ver a Snape.

–––

Fue con un alivio algo culpable que Harry se despidió de Ron, y emprendió sólo el rumbo hacia la estancia de Lupin. Llegó allá casi con taquicardia, por lo rápido que había caminado, y temiendo a cada instante que apareciera alguien y le revisara los bolsillo.

"Tonterías", repetía en su mente tratando de calmar su conciencia. Pero estaba perfectamente conciente de que lo que iba a hacer estaba clara y explícitamente prohibido.

Cuando se encontró en la salita de la estancia, y comprobó que Remus no se encontraba ("Debe estar almorzando, paranoico" se retó él mismo),  encontró en su cuarto a Hedwig, con un pergamino en la patita. Esta lo saludó calurosamente con varios "HuuuuHuuuu", dándole la bienvenida.

En la carta, Dumbledore le decía que pasaría esa tarde a verlo, después de clases. No era una nota amable, ni desagradable. Era meramente informativa.

Decidió ir a quemar los hongos al baño, dónde podía justificar el no poder abrir la puerta de inmediato en caso de que alguien viniera. Se aseguró de llevar su varita con él, por si tuviera que hacer desaparecer rápidamente la evidencia, con un _envanezco_.

Pero, a pesar de todas las medidas que tomó, no estaba preparado para la sorpresa que lo esperaba. ¡Ay no, no lo estaba!

Todo funcionó como lo había planeado, hasta el momento en el que el anhelado humo llegó a su nariz. Casi se cae de la impresión cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su trasero. De inmediato se dio vuelta, varita en mano, pero no había nadie. Sospechó de la capa invisible que Remus le había confiscado.

 –_Accio _capa invisible –conjuró apuntando con su varita hacia adonde suponía que podría haber alguien escondido. Pero no ocurrió nada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió otro fuerte golpe donde mismo, se dio vuelta, asustado. Comenzó a lanzar conjuros al azar, pero siguió sintiendo golpes en sus ya adoloridas posaderas. Con los brazos comenzó a tantear el aire, en busca de lo que fuera que lo estaba atacando. Pero fue inútil, no parecía haber nadie más que él en el baño, y continuó sintiendo los golpes incluso cuando se sentó en el suelo en un intento por escapar del extraño castigo.

 –Esto no es posible, me estoy volviendo loco –se dijo–, desesperado ante el hecho de que lo que lo estaba golpeando pudiera hacerlo _incluso_ con el blanco de los golpes bien apretado contra el suelo del baño.

Finalmente, apagó los hongos apesadumbrado. Tenía que hacerlo, o no podría sentarse quién sabe por cuantos días.

Su intuición no le falló. Apenas hizo desaparecer el humo que quedaba en el baño, los golpes cesaron.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo (ligeramente de lado, por razones obvias), y apoyó la cabeza en el escusado, mientras se sobaba sus partes lastimadas. La conclusión era obvia: alguien había hechizado el baño, o más bien a él, para que algo lo golpeara cuando quemara hongos. ¡Recordó con claridad que el primer golpe lo sintió cuando acababa de percibir el tan esperado humo! Y no habían desaparecido inmediatamente después de que apagó los hongos, sino cuando _envaneci_ el humo remanente… Debía ser obra de Remus, o incluso de Dumbledore. También podría ser su padrino… Pero a él no lo veía hace tiempo. ¿Se podrían echar esa clase de maldiciones a la distancia?

Recogió el resto de hongos que quedaba, y lo envolvió en el mismo papel en el que Draco se lo había pasado. ¿Y ahora qué diablos podía hacer? Seguía con deseos de quemarlos, pero un dolor palpitante le recordaba que no sería una buena idea. ¿Tal vez si probaba en otra parte, lejos de la estancia de Lupin? ¿Tal vez en alguno de los baños de alumnos del colegio? Para eso tendría que esperar a la tarde, cuando fuera a clases…

Tras verificar que no había dejado nada comprometedor en el baño, salió a la salita de la estancia. Comprobó que en el ínter tanto, algún elfo le había traído el almuerzo. Frunció el ceño preocupado, preguntándose si el que fuera que había venido, habría escuchado algo del alboroto en el baño. Con la impresión del momento, no recordaba realmente si todo el asunto había sido muy ruidoso. Se sentó con cuidado en la silla, y deseó por algunos segundos comer parado. Pero le dio vergüenza que Remus pudiera entrar a la estancia, y que lo viera comiendo de pié. Si era él quién le había puesto la maldición, comprendería de inmediato su predicamento… Y sería una pésima idea dejar que el brujo se enterara de que había intentado quemar hongos, a menos de un día de que se lo prohibiera. Tendría que disimular muy bien su "problema".

–––

Harry caminó con paso rápido hacia la mazmorra de pociones. Remus había llegado poco antes de que fuera la hora de irse a clases, y se le había hecho tarde contándole como le había ido esa mañana. Fue una verdadera prueba de actuación el ponerse de pié sin que se le notara que le dolía el trasero al hacerlo. Pero Remus no pareció notarlo. A lo mejor ni siquiera había sido él el del hechizo detector de humo.

Llegó  a las mazmorras casi jadeando, pero se alegró de alcanzar a ponerse a la fila junto a sus compañeros. Todavía Snape no los hacía entrar. Notó que Draco lo miraba, y lo saludaba con los ojos.

 –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione preocupada al verlo sin aliento.

 –Si… es sólo que… tuve que correr… la mitad del camino hasta aquí… para alcanzar a llegar… -respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra de golpe, y Harry sintió un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal. Había llegado la hora de ver a Snape, después de la mañana aquella… Se preguntó si el profesor de pociones lograría ser todavía más pesado con él de lo que había sido desde que llegara al colegio, cuatro años antes.

Harry se instaló en su puesto habitual, junto a sus dos amigos. Se sentó con disimulada suavidad, para no hacer evidente el hecho de que parte de su cuerpo le dolía como diablos al hacerlo. Se sintió satisfecho al ver que Ron y Hermione tomaban asiento, uno a cada lado de él, sin notar nada.

 –Potter, aquí –dijo Snape con brusquedad, apuntando al asiento que estaba inmediatamente enfrente de su escritorio, que usualmente estaba vacío porque nadie se quería sentar justo frente al odiado profesor. Ni siquiera los de Slytherin eran tan valientes (o locos, dirían otros) como para usar ese puesto.

Harry se puso rápidamente de pié, ignorando su punzante dolor al hacerlo, y caminó ante la mirada de todos hacia el frente de la sala. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, y se sentó rápidamente, forzando su cara a mantener una expresión de neutralidad. Resultaba mucho más difícil disimular, ahora que estaba toda la clase en silencio, pendiente de él.

Snape empezó su clase sin prestarle más atención a Harry, y todos volvieron su atención a la pizarra, los pergaminos, las plumas, y lo que el brujo comenzó a explicar. Harry se sintió algo nervioso ahí adelante, donde todos podían verlo, pero él no podía ver a nadie, salvo a los que estaban sentados más adelante y hacia los bordes. ¡Estaba tan acostumbrado a su spot al final de la sala, donde podía ver las espaldas de todos! Lamentó en particular que desde dónde estaba no podía ver a Draco. Tenía, hasta antes de que lo hicieran sentarse adelante, la secreta esperanza de poder intercambiar un par de miradas, sino un par de palabras, con su amigo. Aunque se sentía reacio a decirle lo que le ocurría, ¿a quién más podría contárselo? Venía siendo la única persona en todo el castillo a la que podía confiarle un problema de esa índole.

 –… Tienen una hora para hacerla –dijo Snape sacándolo de su meditación. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado nada de nada. Pero no importaba: la receta estaba en la pizarra, y en el libro. Ahí encontraría las instrucciones necesarias para preparar lo que fuera que tenían que preparar ese día.

Estaba ordenando los ingredientes sobre la mesa, cuando el humo de los primeros calderos llegó a su nariz. Otra vez, lo sorprendió un golpe dónde mismo.

 –¿¿¿Qué demonios…??? –exclamó llevándose la mano nuevamente a sus partes posteriores. ¡Si ni siquiera estaba quemando hongos! ¿Cómo se suponía que preparara una poción, sin fuego?

Harry se puso colorado al notar que toda la clase se había quedado en silencio, todos los ojos contemplándolo asombrados. Algunos fruncieron el ceño, y miraron a Snape,  pensando que lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Potter debía ser obra de su pervertida mente. Snape arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la cara con que todos comenzaban a mirarlo.

 –¡Potter, a mi oficina! –gritó con furia, apuntando a la puerta que daba a la dependencia contigua.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, y se fue casi corriendo a donde le habían indicado, mientras seguía sintiendo que se ensañaban con su trasero. Dos horas de pociones, junto al fuego, y tendría que dormir acostado boca abajo el resto del año.

Sintió algunos segundos de alivio, cuando entró en el despacho libre de humo, y los golpes cesaron. Pero le duró sólo hasta que Snape entró detrás de él, y volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Lo único que fue conciente luego de eso, fue que el brujo le apretaba los brazos de un modo brusco y lo zamarreaba.

 –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? –murmuró Snape con odio–. ¿A qué intentas jugar?

 –A… a… nada –murmuró Harry algo desconcertado, un poco aturdido por tanto zamarreo.

 –¿Y por qué comenzaste a fingir que te estaba golpeando, maldito mocoso? –le espetó el otro. Harry notó que lo había sacado verdaderamente de sus casillas, al ver que una vena le temblaba junto al ojo derecho.

 –Yo no fingía… Yo… yo no sé qué pasa –intentó explicar el chico–. De pronto sentí que algo me golpeaba, y eso es lo único que sé.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo, y sintió como Snape lo soltaba, empujándolo lejos.

 –Tú estas completamente loco, Potter –murmuró Snape–. El director debió haberte mandado a San Mungo hace tiempo.

Harry lo miró preocupado. ¿De verdad lo iban a mandar a un hospital? De pronto tuvo pánico, y sintió que extrañaría demasiado el castillo, que era prácticamente el único lugar dónde se consideraba "en casa", a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido desde el verano. Comenzó a respirar más fuerte, sintiendo que las piernas le iban a ceder.

 –No, no me quiero ir a San Mungo –murmuró Harry.

Snape se quedó mirando como el chico comenzaba a desplomarse. Lo volvió a tomar de un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en una butaca.

 –¿Dices que de pronto, sin causa alguna, creíste que alguien te había pegado? –preguntó Snape entre enojado y preocupado.

 –Si –murmuró Harry, poniéndose algo colorado, mientras buscaba disimuladamente la posición para sentarse que lo afectara menos. Notó que Snape lo quedaba mirando, con una ceja inquisidora levantada.

 –¿Te había pasado esto antes? –preguntó.

 –No –mintió Harry, sin mirarlo. Snape no le respondió, pero sintió que el brujo se acercó, y se agachó frente a él. De un gesto algo brusco le levantó la pera y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

 –¿Te había pasado eso antes? –insistió, con cara de "no te creo nada".

 –¡¡¡No!!! –volvió a mentir Harry, con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía, poniéndose colorado.

 –Pues a mi me parece que mientes, como es tu costumbre –dijo Snape con burla, soltándole la cara–. Ándate a la enfermería, por lo que queda de la clase.

 –¡No quiero volver a la enfermería! –le rogó Harry. Si iba, eran capaces de dejarlo otra semana enclaustrado ahí, entre cuatro cortinas.

 –¡Entonces ponte de pié y vuelve a clases! Pero pobre de ti que vuelvas a hacer como que te están golpeando en mi clase. ¿Te queda TOTALMENTE CLARO, Potter? –le dijo, como si se lo fuera a comer.

Harry miró la puerta que daba a la sala, preguntándose si podría soportar el resto del doble modo de pociones, sintiendo que le pegaban, y fingiendo que no.

 –No puedo –murmuró Harry–. Si entro ahí me van a volver… me va a ocurrir lo mismo.

Snape se pasó la mano por la cara, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

 –¿Cómo sabes que te va a volver a ocurrir lo mismo? –Le preguntó como quién le habla a un menor de tres años.

Harry no respondió. No podía explicarlo, sin contarle lo que le acababa de ocurrir en el baño de la estancia de Lupin.

 –¿Debo concluir, Potter, que COMO SIEMPRE me mentiste, y SI te había ocurrido esto antes? –preguntó con la calma de una mecha encendida, a punto detonar la bomba.

 –Sólo una vez –murmuró Harry, sin darle la vista.

 –¿Y también estabas en alguna clase? –preguntó Snape.

 –No.

 –¿Dónde estabas?

 –Junto a una chimenea –mintió Harry–. Creo que es el humo. Parece que no puedo acercarme a nada que lo produzca sin sentir… eso.

 –¿Qué algo te golpea? –preguntó Snape, como para confirmar sus sospechas.

–Si –murmuró Harry, poniéndose nuevamente colorado.

Snape suspiró.

 –Creo que ya sé que pasa –explicó Snape–. Y si no eres un completo estúpido, deberías haberlo entendido también.

Harry lo miró con odio. Y dio un paso atrás cuando vio que el brujo sacaba su varita.

 –¡No seas tonto, Potter! Y ven acá –le ordenó Snape–. Tengo una clase esperando aquí al lado, y no tengo toda la tarde para perderla contigo.

Harry se acercó, preguntándose que nuevas miserias quería causarle la vida. Pero Snape simplemente ejecutó sobre él el hechizo casco–burbuja.

 –Y ahora andando, le dijo mientras lo agarraba de un hombro y lo obligaba a volver a la sala.

Harry deseó volver a la oficina, cuando entró a la sala y todos lo quedaron mirando. Dean y Lavender soltaron una carcajada.

 –¡Silencio! –dijo Snape entrando a la sala–. Brown y Thomas, ustedes probarán sus pociones calmantes al final de la clase.

Eso quitó la sonrisa de sus caras de inmediato, e hizo que comenzaran a revolver sus calderos con nerviosismo, comprobando las instrucciones del libro y la pizarra.

Harry se fue a sentar, y notó que Draco lo mirara anonadado, con ambas cejas levantadas en gesto de la más absoluta perplejidad. Harry se encogió de hombros, disimulando, y se sentó lo más suavemente que pudo, sin levantar sospechas. Agradeció que todos sus compañeros no le vieran más que la espalda, y no la mueca que se formó involuntariamente en su cara cuando lo hizo. Sólo Snape lo vio, y lo miró como desafiándolo a que repitiera el circo de hace un rato. Harry puso inmediatamente cara de neutralidad. No quería acabar más encima con un castigo de Snape.

–––

Harry se encontraba esa misma tarde en su cuarto, haciendo los deberes, cuando Remus golpeó la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

 –Harry, ven aquí un momento –le dijo, volviendo a desaparecer.

Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore habría venido, como le había prometido. Y, efectivamente, el brujo se encontraba en la salita cuando entró. También estaba Snape, para su gran pesar.

 –Siéntate –le dijo Remus, indicándole uno de los sofás–. Harry tragó saliva, y frunció el ceño cuando notó una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Snape. Decidido a no darle en el gusto, Harry apretó los dientes y se sentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico, con algo más de brusquedad de la que pretendía.

 –Quítale ese tono, o te va a ir mal –lo amenazó Remus, en un tono desagradable, muy inusual en el licántropo.

 –¿Qué pasa? –repitió Harry, forzándose a responder en forma neutral.

 –Como ya lo notaste, te apliqué un hechizo para impedir que te acercaras a cualquier fuente de humo –explicó Lupin–. No consideré en el momento…

Snape soltó una risa burlona, y negó con la cabeza como preguntándose si alguna vez su ex compañero había pensado… Dumbledore se volvió hacia él con un gesto de desaprobación, ante lo cual Snape dejó de reírse, pero sonrió burlón mientas le hacía una seña a Lupin, cómo invitándolo a continuar.

 –Eso –continuó Remus–. Olvidé que en clases de pociones estarías en contacto con humo forzosamente, y lo lamento mucho.

 –¿Me quitarás el hechizo entonces? –preguntó Harry con un entusiasmo mal disimulado.

 –No –respondió su guardián de inmediato–. Porque, conociéndote, lo primero que harás será ir directo a drogarte.

 –¿No confías en mi? –preguntó Harry. Pero la cara con la que los tres adultos lo miraron, era un "NO" por unanimidad.

 –Será más fácil para ti resistirte a la tentación de esta forma, Harry –le respondió Dumbledore.

Harry cerró los ojos, y murmuró.

 –Si, supongo que tienen razón. Pero, ¿qué diablos quieren que haga en clases de pociones?

 –Lo mismo que hoy Potter –respondió Snape–. El encantamiento casco–burbuja antes de entrar a clases.

 –¡Adelante, y con casco! ¿Usted está decidido a hacer de mi el bufón de su clase, verdad? –le respondió Harry con odio.

 –Esta es la ultima vez que te advierto que cuides el tono con el que le hablas a los adultos, Harry –lo amenazó Remus–. No habrá una tercera advertencia.

 –Lo siento –se disculpó Harry–. ¿De verdad esperan que pase cada clase de pociones disfrazado de astronauta?

Dumbledore y Remus, que sabían algo de muggles, se rieron. Snape no se rió, porque no entendió el chiste. Se preguntó que diablos sería un _astronauta._ Supuso que, fuera lo que fuera, tendría que ver con los astros.

 –¿Y cuando me dejarán volver a Gryffindor, con los demás?

Dumbledore miró de reojo a Snape, quién frunció el ceño de inmediato, como advirtiéndole que no fuera a ejercer sus preferencias por el chico, como le era habitual.

Dumbledore suspiró, y se puso de pié. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala, como buscando las palabras. Harry notó que quedaba mirando a Snape, de un modo que molestó al profesor de pociones, pero hizo que se pusiera de pié y saliera exasperado de la estancia de Lupin dando su segundo portazo de ese día. Y eso que recién era lunes…

Cuando Snape se hubo retirado, Dumbledore se fue a sentar junto a Harry.

 –No te puedo dejar volver –le explicó el anciano, con pesar en sus ojos–. Ya es irregular que no te haya mandado de vuelta a la casa de tus tíos, y te haya dejado a cargo de uno de los profesores –dijo indicando a Remus de un gesto–, fuera de las cuatro casas, y permitiéndote que sigas yendo a clases…

 –Entonces, ¿me quiere decir que es para siempre… siempre? –preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

Dumbledore suspiró nuevamente, y lo miró a los ojos, sin el brillo habitual.

 –Si.

Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente, y se echó para atrás en el sofá, rehusándose a creerlo. Estaba al borde de largarse a llorar (sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo de pronto) cuando el anciano continuó:

 –Sólo podría hacer una excepción, si el mismísimo afectado me lo pidiera.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, y se sentó. Miró a Dumbledore con incredulidad.

 –¿Me está tratando de decir, profesor, que mi vida sólo volverá a la normalidad si Snape le pide a usted que me perdone?

 –El PROFESOR Snape, Harry –le advirtió Dumbledore.

 –Bueno, el _profesor_ Snape –aclaró Harry, con desdén. Sintió de pronto algo asqueroso en la boca, y lo escupió. Era una babosa. Levantó la vista, y vio que Remus lo apuntaba con la varita.

 –Te dije que la tercera era sin advertencia, Harry –le aclaró Lupin volviendo a guardar la varita.

Harry sacó su propia varita e hizo desaparecer la babosa que acababa de escupir. Luego miró a Dumbledore con enojo.

 –El profesor Snape jamás hará eso por mi…

 –No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, hijo mío –le dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie–. Pero todavía te queda la opción de volver con tus tíos…

 –¡No gracias! –murmuró Harry con amargura.

-bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho –murmuró Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

El brujo finalmente se despidió, y se fue también. Remus se acercó a Harry, pero el chico, al verlo, se puso de pié y se alejó rumbo a su cuarto.

 –Harry, espera –le dijo Remus. Harry se volvió, y lo miró con desprecio, cruzando los brazos frente a él en aire desafiante.

 –¿Qué pasa, señor guardián de los prisioneros de guerra? ¿Alguna otra tortura que se le haya quedado en el tintero?

Remus suspiró, volvió a sacar su varita, y Harry volvió a sentir otra babosa en la boca. "Pobre Ron", pensó recordando el problemita que su amigo había tenido cuando estaban en segundo. "Debe haber sido horrible estar vomitando estas cosas por horas…". La escupió con disgusto, y la hizo desaparecer con su propia varita.

 –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, cuidando de poner un tono neutral en la pregunta esta vez.

 –El profesor Snape me comentó que la maldición te había hecho efecto cerca de una chimenea. Tengo entendido que no prendí la chimenea aquí, ayer…

 –Yo la prendí al almuerzo, porque tenía frío –mintió Harry. Remus lo quedó mirando.

 –Voy a hacer como que te creo. Pero te quería avisar, por si no lo habías notado, que el piso de esta estancia tiene ahora un hechizo que mantiene la habitación a 20º, constantemente. Así que no quiero chimeneas encendidas. ¿Está claro?

Harry iba a responderle algo pesado, pero al ver que Remus apretaba la varita con la mano, respondió simplemente:

 –Clarísimo, profesor.

–––


	46. Solucionando problemas

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora. Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews que me han dejado. El capítulo 47 ya está 75% escrito, así que debería salir pronto :-S

Bellatrix013: gracias, aunque le velocidad tienda a cero, seguiré escribiendo esta fanfiction hasta que la termine.

Nocrala: algo habrá de eso, pero en el capitulo 47. Si, más o menos.

Kary Anabell Black: Si, es verdad que Remus ha perdido la paciencia con frecuencia. Pero tampoco es que lo esten tratando tan mal ¿no? Pobrecito Harry... (y pobrecitos los otros tambien jajaja).

Delorrein: Si, lo intentará en el capitulo 47... jajaja. Pobrecito. ¿Tú intentarias chantajear a SS? Voldemort... le hizo un encargo a Draquito. Jajaja. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. No se me había ocurrido lo de la camara. Buena idea. ¡Gracias!

Hermione-133: No intenta ser "como el original". Esta ff es solamente eso: una ff. Una historia que me disfruto escribiendo y leyendo. Sorry por la demora, nuevamente.

Ariadna Potter: Si, pobrecito Harry. SS en un hueso duro de roer ;) .

Idril Black: Imperius... No se si HP pueda llegar a eso, pero guardo la sugerencia, gracias :)

nui lupin: Sirus no se enterara muy pronto, creo. Snape no tiene nada de ganas de contarselo, y Harry se aguantará las ganas de ir con el chisme. Aunque si Snape le busca el odio yo no sé... Muahahahaaaaaa.

AKASHASNAPE: Si, te entiendo. A mi me ha pasado que hay historias que me han gustado mucho, y han quedado truncas, y me tengo que ntragar las ganas de saber como terminan... No es mi intención dejar esta historia inconclusa. Me demoro por falta de tiempo, y a veces de energía (Zzzzzzzz).

Capítulo 46

Snape observó, desde su escondite detrás de unos arbustos del parque, a los dos alumnos de su casa, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, mientras estos salían por las grandes puertas del castillo. Estaba enterado de que esos dos salían periódicamente a comer una casi segunda cena, cerca del lago, donde podían devorar tranquilos hasta quedar satisfechos. Nunca les había dicho nada, considerando que si sus padres los dejaban, no era asunto de él cuidarlos de la obesidad. Pero ahora, sabiendo que habían cooperado con sus padres en llevar a Draco a una trampa, pensaba usar ese importante dato, y aprovechar de darles una buena lección. Al menos le servirían para solucionar el asunto del caramelo de Voldemort.

Después de algunas pruebas, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que se hallaba escondido dentro del papelito dorado era nada menos que un traslador. Conociendo la lógica del Innombrable, éste lo llevaría directo a su guarida. Voldemort no era de los que se privaría del placer de matarlo él mismo…

Salió poco después que ellos, y mediante un atajo llegó antes al lugar donde los dos adolescentes acostumbraban reunirse. Se sentó, sacó el caramelo de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con él. Apenas los dos grandulones aparecieron, fingió sorpresa y se lo guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo, sabiendo que los dos picarían de inmediato de curiosidad.

–¡Potter! –gritó Vincent, sorprendido de encontrar al famoso chico–que–vivió en el que consideraba el lugar de reuniones de él y su amigo Gregory.

"Bendita poción multijugo", pensó Snape divertido, a pesar de tener que estar representando al alumno que menos le gustaba de todo el colegio (bueno, tal vez era Longbottom, ¿pero que importancia tenía eso?). Observó como los ojos de Gregory se iban directos a su bolsillo, y disimuló la sonrisa. "Bingo, chico. Ven por él si te atreves…"

Los dos postulantes a mastodonte se hicieron un par de señas, y apretaron los nudillos. En algunos segundos lo tenían sujeto, y le habían quitado el caramelo del bolsillo.

–¡Dénmelo! –gritó Snape (con la voz de Potter, claro)–. ¡Es mío!

–Huyyyyy… –se burló Gregory, jugando con el supuesto caramelo–. Pobrecito, me da pena… ¿Se lo devolvemos Vincent?

–Claro Gregory… se lo devolveremos… Seguro… –se burló Crabbe, apretando más los brazos de su prisionero.

Snape en ese momento le dio una patada en las canillas al chico que lo tenía sujeto. Crabbe lo soltó de inmediato, y se llevó la mano a la pierna adolorida.

–¡Atrápalo Gregory! –le gritó al ver que Potter se le escapaba, mientras se sobaba la canilla. Pero Goyle simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Déjalo, ya nos desquitaremos… –le dijo cerrándole un ojo–. Tuve una idea esta tarde, ¡ya verás!

Snape salió corriendo aparentemente rumbo al castillo pero, cuando se encontró fuera del campo visual de los chicos, se devolvió sin hacer ruido, y los espió desde su escondite inicial. Si entendía su filosofía, ahora llegaba el momento de la "repartija del botín", como en el libro muggle que cierta pelirroja le había regalado hacía años, cuando todavía era alumno de Hogwarts.

Observó como Gregory Goyle comenzaba a abrir el caramelo, y su amigo intentaba quitárselo. Forcejearon un rato y, de pronto, ambos desaparecieron.

–¡Bingo! –murmuró Snape contento, aunque algo dentro de su conciencia le advertía que lo que acababa de hacer no era correcto. ¡No al menos para un profesor del colegio! Pero que diablos… Tenía que asegurarse de algún modo que Voldemort se enterara de que Draco le había entregado el encargo a Potter.

Ahora le quedaba hablar con Draco, para advertirle que, si le preguntaban, él confirmara que SI le había entregado el caramelo a Potter. Y también sería bueno hablar con Potter, para recordarle que Voldemort _seguía_ tras él, y que supiera que Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle se habían encontrado _supuestamente_ con él.

Snape iba de vuelta a las mazmorras, cuando divisó a un grupo de chicos de su casa que venía en dirección contraria a la de él. Entre ellos estaban Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, y Draco Malfoy. Aparentemente, lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones de quinto había trascendido, porque el grupo comenzó de inmediato a burlarse de él. Sintió deseos de quitarles puntos, hasta que recordó que, supuestamente, era sólo Harry Potter…

Decidió ignorarlos, hasta que se cruzó con ellos. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Draco chocó _casualmente_ con él, depositando un bulto en los bolsillos de la túnica de estudiante que llevaba. Tuvo que ocultar muy bien su sorpresa cuando el chico, más encima, le cerró un ojo disimuladamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Debía ser sin duda lo del verano que pasaron juntos… ¡Pero no se imaginaba que esos dos habían mantenido su amistad después de comenzadas las clases! Era sorpresa tras sorpresa "Qué día…", pensó Snape. Necesitaba un buen baño, una hora de lectura en la paz de su dormitorio, y una buena noche de sueño reparador.

Apenas llegó a su despacho, miró la hora: los efectos de la poción dejarían de hacer efecto en un cuarto de hora. Era una suerte tener esa variante de la poción multijugos en su despensa en forma permanente. La porquería original se tardaba un mes en prepararse. Pero ÉL era el maestro de maestro en pociones, y tenía su propia receta personal, que podía conservar bajo siete llaves por el tiempo que fuera necesario sin que perdiera sus efectos.

Mientras tanto se sentó, y sacó lo que el chico Malfoy le había dejado en el bolsillo. Era un pergamino, envolviendo algunas cosas.

Una poción, otro paquetito envuelto en pergamino, y una nota. Leyó la nota.

Un regalito, CR. Te compadezco…

Abrió el frasquito con la poción, y la reconoció de inmediato. Era poción anti–inflamatoria, y que quitaba los dolores. La clásica que necesitaba la señora Pomfrey después de los partidos de Quidditch. Abrió el otro paquetito, y casi se cae de la silla de la impresión. ¿¿¿Draco Malfoy le estaba pasando hongos al chico Potter???

De pronto, todo se aclaró en la mente de Snape. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? El licántropo había dicho que había de los hongos esos en la cueva aquella, a la que tuviera que ir a rescatar a Draco y Potter. Potter se drogaba desde entonces con ellos. ¡Era obvio que Draco Malfoy podría estarlo haciendo también! ¿Cómo diablos no se le había ocurrido eso antes? ¡Era OBVIO!

Arrugó el pergamino en sus manos, con rabia. Tendría que hablar con Draco. Tendría que averiguar si él también se drogaba, o si sólo actuaba como _proveedor_. Y, sobre todo, tenía que averiguar de dónde los estaba sacando. ¡Si el castillo había sido registrado de arriba abajo! ¿Acaso el chico había vuelto a la cueva por ellos?

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, un ya bañado y adulto Snape se asomó al pasillo de afuera de sus aposentos. Camino rumbo a su despacho. Al divisar a un alumno de su casa, le ordenó que le encontrara al quinto año Draco Malfoy y lo mandara a su oficina. El chico, un segundo año, salió corriendo a cumplir con el mandado al ver la cara de enojo del jefe de su casa.

Al poco rato, Draco tocó la puerta de su despacho, y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Me llamó, profesor? –preguntó.

–Si, pasa. Y siéntate –dijo Snape indicando la misma silla en la que se sentara aquella mañana.

Draco miró al pasillo, para ver si había alguien que pudiera quedarse escuchando detrás de la puerta, y la cerró luego de que no viera a nadie. De todos modos, Snape se puso de pié y le lanzó un hechizo aislante a todo el muro. Observó, mientras volvía a sentarse, que el chico parecía bastante mejor que en la mañana. Era una lástima tener que hablar de cosas tan desagradables. Voldemort, hongos, retos, interrogatorio…

–¿Qué va a pasar con eso… eso que hablamos en la mañana? –preguntó Draco de inmediato.

–Eso es lo primero que tengo que hablar contigo –comenzó Snape. Observó que en el semblante de Draco asomó una nota de desconcierto. Probablemente estaría preguntándose qué sería lo segundo. Pero no parecía preocupado, el muy irresponsable… –. Lo que tienes que saber es que el Innombrable ya debe estar enterado a estas alturas de que tú SI cumpliste con su encargo. Para todos los efectos, le pasaste el caramelo a Potter.

Draco miró asustado al brujo al escuchar esto. Snape notó que se le dilataban las pupilas.

–Pero usted no… no se lo pasó… No hizo eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico con un ligero temblor en la voz.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió el otro casi en un murmullo–. Pero dos testigos _vieron_ a Harry Potter con el caramelo en sus manos, y de hecho: se lo _quitaron_. El Innombrable debe estar… –Snape se paró en este punto para escoger las bien las palabras–… interrogándolos, en este momento. No dudará de ellos, así que no querrá más tu cabeza. O, al menos, no más de lo que ya la quería antes.

–¿Ellos? ¿A qué _ellos_ se refiere, Profesor? ¿Cómo fue que Harry lo recibió, si no lo recibió? –preguntó Draco más desconcertado que al principio.

–Alguien de confianza personificó a Potter. Tus… _amigos_ –dijo Snape con desdén–, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, se lo quitaron. El falso caramelo era un traslador, y los tiene que haber llevado directo con el Lord.

–¿Y qué pasará con ellos? –preguntó Draco asustado, ante la idea de que el profesor que tenía enfrente hablara con tanta calma de un par de alumnos en manos del _Innombrable_.

–Nada, aparte de llevarse un buen susto –lo tranquilizó Snape.

–Bueno, supongo que tiene razón, y no les ocurrirá nada –dijo Draco, aunque no parecía tan convencido–. Supongo que no se podía hacer mucho más. Le agradezco que me haya ayudado con esto.

–Está bien, ahora, pasando a otro tema…

–¿Ya le avisaron a Harry? –preguntó Draco, antes de que Snape cambiara de tema.

–No, ya le será avisado también a él –respondió Snape dando por cerrando el tema. Se quedó mirando al chico, y en vez de continuar hablando abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó de él lo que Draco le había pasado supuestamente a Harry un rato antes. Draco cerró la boca, al ver lo que depositaba en la mesa, y disimuladamente tragó saliva. Snape notó que el chico no sabía para dónde mirar, para disimular.

Snape continuó observándolo en silencio unos segundos, dejando que se sintiera todo lo incómodo que pudiera. Se cruzó de brazos, y se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. Al cabo de varios segundos de silencio, Draco no aguantó más y preguntó, con un nerviosismo mal disimulado (y evitando mirar los objetos):

–¿Qué era lo otro que quería hablar conmigo, profesor?

–¿Algo que contarme? –preguntó Snape con una ligera burla, y cara de Póquer–y–me–salieron–todos–los–ases.

Draco, en un esfuerzo casi suicida por seguir disimulando, puso cara de cortés desconcierto.

–¿A qué se refiere, profesor?

Al momento lamentó haber continuado haciéndose el desentendido. Antes de que lograra arreglarla, Snape se había puesto de pié y, con los puños apoyados sobre el escritorio, tenía la cara a sólo centímetros de la suya. Podía ver cada una de las imperfecciones de su piel nítidamente.

–Basta… de… mentir… –murmuró el brujo–. O te va a ir mucho peor, créeme.

Draco tragó saliva, y se echó lo más atrás que pudo en la silla, como con la esperanza de hundirse en ella y desaparecer. ¿Acaso Harry lo había traicionado? ¿O lo habían descubierto con eso encima? ¿Cómo podía Snape saber que él tenía algo que ver con eso? Tenía que inventar algo… y tenía que ser de inmediato.

–No entiendo… –murmuró para ganar tiempo. Snape lo miró, y sonrió de un modo desagradable.

–¿Qué no entiendes?

–De qué me acusa, profesor.

–¿_Acusarte_, Draco? –preguntó Snape, sonriendo de un modo ganador–. No estoy consciente de haberte _acusado_ de nada…

Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que acababa de auto–delatarse con eso. Fue consciente de que se había puesto colorado. En realidad, Snape no lo había acusado de nada en forma explícita.

–Te podría agarrar de una oreja, Draco, hasta obligarte a decirme la verdad –dijo Snape con un tono amenazante–. Luego podría dejarte castigado por el resto del año, y ayudarte a recordar que no debes hacer _idioteces_ –enfatizó indicando el paquete de hongos que estaba sobre la mesa–, como el licántropo le está _ayudando_ a recordar a Potter. Pero no será necesario recurrir a lo primero, porque tú me dirás todo ahora.

"¿Y todo el resto?", se preguntó Draco asustado, mientras un sudor frío le mojaba las manos, y la garganta se le secaba. Sentía que se había quedado sin palabras.

–Mi misericordia es poca, y mi paciencia diminuta, como tú ya bien debes saber… –le recordó el brujo con impaciencia, volviendo a ponerse de pié y a cruzar los brazos.

–Yo… –comenzó a decir Draco, sin tener idea de lo que podía decir. Snape levantó una ceja.

–Tú… Tú también, ¿verdad Draco?

Draco bajó la vista, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, suponiendo que Snape ya había descubierto que también quemaba hongos.

–Respóndeme cuando te hablo –le gruñó Snape.

–Si –respondió el muchacho de inmediato.

–¿Desde cuando?

–El verano –respondió Draco, sin levantar la vista del piso.

–Con Potter…

–Sí.

El brujo suspiró, cerró los ojos, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Ándate a la cama –le dijo Snape, masajeándose la sien.

Draco lo quedó mirando, con los ojos grandes abiertos. ¿Sólo lo iba a mandar a la cama? Era como si de pronto el jefe de su casa llegara a la sala común repartiendo flores y chocolates…

–¿Está …bien señor? –preguntó Draco, ligeramente preocupado. Snape abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar, y respiró profundamente. Parecía estar contando. Draco contuvo el aliento, hasta que el otro volvió a abrir los ojos. Aparentemente, ya había contado lo suficiente.

–Draco –explicó con calma, como si le estuviera hablando a un infante–: en este preciso instante, siento deseos de sacarte a _patadas_ las ganas de que quemar estas porquerías –dijo agarrando el puñado de hongos envueltos en pergamino–. Y lo _har_, si no sales EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE de mi oficina, y te vas a la cama.

Draco no se hizo de rogar, y en segundos se encontraba en la puerta. No le importaba acostarse temprano, si a cambio podía librarse de la ira de Snape.

–Mañana hablaremos de algún castigo más _apropiado_ –le aclaró Snape antes de que abriera la puerta.

–Si señor –le respondió el chico. Iba a salir, pero antes agregó: – Gracias por ayudarme con lo del encargo.

Snape se sentó, y jugó unos segundos con una pluma de su escritorio. Sin querer, la quebró. Se quedó mirando la pluma, inservible. "Mejor ella que el cuello de Draco. ¡Muchacho estúpido, irresponsable, necio!", pensó. Empezaba a entender al licántropo, en la forma en que estaba tratando a Potter. Él mismo estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia varias veces con Draco y él en el verano. Lo que le recordó que todavía tenía que avisarle al otro… irresponsable… lo del caramelo. Y tenía que asegurarse de que Vincent y Gregory llegaran, no fuera a ser que los cálculos le hubieran fallado, y Lord Oscuro hubiera perdido la paciencia.

¿Pero qué diablos haría con Draco? Sospechaba que escribirle a su prima no serviría para nada. La chica esa tenía menos tiempo que Cornelius Fudge. Igual, como jefe de la casa, tendría que escribirle. Bueno, ya lo haría más tarde…

Por ahora, necesitaba que Draco le dijera dónde había hongos. Todos los lugares. Incluso los más recónditos que se le pudieran ocurrir. Confiaba en que, cómo lo habían descubierto, el chico pensaría en esconder hongos esa misma noche en los lugares más insólitos que se le ocurrieran, por miedo a quedarse sin ellos. Entonces él, Severus Snape, haría que Draco confesara al día siguiente con Veritaserum, aunque el Director no lo aprobara. Y tendría toda la lista de lugares que al chico se le pudieran ocurrir. Y al diablo con lo que Albus opinara. Él, Severus Snape, acabaría con los hongos de una buena vez. Si el director lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio, cuando descubrieron a su _protegido_, y lo hubiesen obligado a confesar, no hubiera habido más problemas de hongos…

Aunque, si así hubiese sido, no se hubiera podido enterar de que Malfoy también los consumía.

Estaba preocupado. ¡A lo mejor había más alumnos implicados!

Necesitaba un trago. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de poder sentarse a descansar.

Respiró profundo, y salió del despacho rumbo a la torre dónde encontraría al hombre lobo y a al intento–de–héroe Potter.

Lejos de ahí, Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en la cocina de la casa de Remus, dónde se escondía. Miraba el mapa dibujado en su mano, donde un puntito quieto le decía que Harry se encontraba en lo de Lupin, durmiendo, leyendo, estudiando… quién sabe.

Vació de un golpe el vino que le quedaba en la copa, y se sirvió más de una botella que ya estaba casi vacía. Miró al vacío. Extrañaba a Harry. Extrañaba a Remus. Extrañaba a sus amigos muertos, tantos compañeros. Pero, sobre todo, extrañaba sentir el sol en su piel y no en los pelos.

Tenía un plan, para ir a ver a Harry. Remus le había dicho que le había quitado la capa de James a Harry. Si conseguía que su amigo se la prestara, él podría tal vez colarse en el castillo. Ya lo había conseguido antes, a través del bosque, en su forma de animago. Caminar en su forma canina, bajo la capa, sería difícil. Pero practicando un poco podría llegar a hacerlo.

Pero tendría que esperar hasta que su amigo lo visitara. Las lechuzas no eran seguras…

Snape salió al cabo de media hora de las habitaciones del hombre lobo con una jaqueca galopante. Literalmente, sentía como si un hipógrifo le hubiera pateado el cerebro. Potter no parecía haber entendido mucho la historia, y el muy descarado se había dado el lujo de mostrarse molesto por haber sido implicado en un asunto en el que él no había tenido nada que ver. Pero el licántropo había terminado retándolo por no entender que seguía en peligro y que tenía que cuidarse. Incluso, le había dicho que debería estar agradecido de lo que todos estaban haciendo por él. El muy insolente le había contestado que preferiría que lo dejaran con Voldemort para que lo matara de una buena vez, y acabar con todo… Snape sonrió. Él se lo hubiese entregado a Filch para que se divirtiera, por la insolencia… lástima que Lupin fuera tan corazón de abuelita. Aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía sus aciertos: ver a Potter vomitar babosas había sido reconfortante. No era una mala idea, la tendría en mente para la próxima vez que el muchacho lo sacara de sus casillas.

Después de bajar unas cuentas escaleras y recorrer otros tantos pasillos, llegó al vestíbulo. Miró la hora en el reloj de la salida del gran comedor. Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Tenía que ir a asegurarse de que Goyle y Crabbe hubiesen regresado.

Presumiblemente, las primeras horas de la madrugada encontraron a Draco despierto. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Draco se alejaba en punta de pies de la sala común de Slytherin. Tenía que asegurarse. Tenía que plantar hongos en todas partes. Sospechaba que lo interrogarían, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía un plan. Un plan desesperado. Recogería hongos llenos de esporas, y esparciría las esporas al viento, alrededor del castillo. Podían revisar el castillo de cabo a rabo, pero no podían eliminar cada hongo y espora de hongo que estuviera en los jardines. También echaría esporas en el agua, en la cocina. Confiaba en que los humanos fueran buenos para conservar las esporas intactas después de ingerirlas, y que algunas esporas sobrevivieran en el interior de los habitantes del castillo para volver a la naturaleza después.

Estaba consciente de que se estaba exponiendo muchísimo. Pero sabía que, de no plantar más hongos, se estaba arriesgando a que lo dejaran sin ni uno solo que quemar. Y volver a la cueva, ahora, sería más peligroso que lo que estaba a punto de intentar. Sólo esperaba que Snape no se hubiese puesto paranoico, y lo hubiera seguido. A cada instante se volvía a mirar, para verificar que nadie estuviese siguiéndole los pasos.

Bueno, Draco no podía adivinar que Snape estaba durmiendo profundamente en ese instante.

La labor le tomó casi tres horas, y llegó a su dormitorio apenas siete minutos antes de que sonara el cucú del más madrugador de sus compañeros.

Estaba agotado.

Algo más tarde, y con la cabeza todavía chorreando agua (la había sumergido en un lavabo por varios segundos para despertar), Draco bajó a la sala común. Se tomaría un buen café cargado en el desayuno. Tenía que ser capaz de soportar de pié una clase de Herbología, doble Defensa, doble Runas (¡maldición!) y doble Astronomía (¡¡¡doblemente maldición!!!). Pero no llegó muy lejos, y se cumplió el dicho: cuando las cosas están mal, siempre –SIEMPRE– pueden estar peor.

El jefe de su casa se encontraba en la sala común y, al verlo llegar, sonrió desagradablemente. Al instante Draco recordó las amenazas de la noche anterior, y trató de disimular el sueño que tenía. Se suponía que se había ido a acostar temprano…

–Buenos días profesor –lo saludó con naturalidad.

–Buenos para mí –le respondió Snape con algo de burla–. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, así que te vengo a invitar a tomar desayuno a mi despacho.

Draco, sin ánimo de protestas, se dejó guiar. Estaba demasiado cansado para tratar de pensar en algo que lo pudiera liberara de esa poco prometedora conversación.

Al entrar, Draco miró sorprendido la bandeja con desayuno que estaba sobre el escritorio. Al decirle "_te invito a tomar desayuno_", Draco pensó que Snape estaba siendo irónico, como era su costumbre… Se dejó caer en la silla habitual, y se preparó mentalmente para el sermón que inevitablemente vendría. Pero las clases comenzarían en menos de tres cuartos de hora, así que a más tardar en 45 minutos se vería libre. Sólo tenía que aguantar, y portarse de modo que se enojara lo menos posible. Mostrar arrepentimiento siempre era bueno también, recordó. De inmediato, puso cara de arrepentido.

Entretanto, Snape se había sentado del otro lado y le ofreció té, y leche. Draco aceptó el té. Hubiese preferido café, pero que diablos… Un té cargado tampoco estaba tan mal. Se tomó el jugo de calabaza de un solo trago. Tenía sed. En el despacho hacía calor. Y sentía que su cerebro pesaba el doble de lo habitual, y le estaba apretando los ojos. Tenía muchos deseos de cerrarlos, de hecho. Tomó la taza caliente, para que la sensación de quemarse las manos lo despertara. Se preguntó por qué Snape no le decía nada, pero supuso que era porque la tostada a la que le estaba poniendo mermelada lo tenía ocupado.

Draco se puso a untar también una tostada. Eso de estar tomando desayuno en el despacho de su jefe de casa era de lo más extraño, pero nuevamente: que diablos… Prefería eso a que el otro lo estuviera retando, y más encima quedarse sin desayuno.

Snape finalmente dejó la tostada en un plato y rompió el silencio.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Con sueño –respondió Draco simplemente. De pronto frunció el ceño: "no debí haber dicho eso, que tarado", pensó con disgusto. Snape sonrió.

–¿Mala noche?

–No, pero casi no dormí porque… –Draco se detuvo de pronto, dándose cuenta que había estado a punto de contarle a Snape que había salido a merodear en la noche. Y ahí se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que acababa de caer: el desayuno…el jugo… el té… ¡Veritaserum! Miró a Snape alarmado. ¡Cómo podía haber caído tan redondo! Snape tomó una pluma, y ceremoniosamente la untó en el tintero. Acercó un pergamino, y miró a Draco sonriendo:

–Ahora, muchacho: ¿de dónde estás sacando los hongos?


	47. Pasa el tiempo

Muchos saludos a todos. He aquí el capítulo 47, y espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews. Nota: en los lugares donde dice "(corte)" es donde tendría que haber un cambio de tema. Estaba en el texto original, pero cuando subo el capitulo ya no aparecen. Así que al final puse eso como delimitador.

**Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle**: ¿Sorprendida con Snape? Jajaja, ¿en qué sentido? Pobrecito Draco, lo pasará un poco mal en este capítulo, pero lo superará, no te preocupes.

**vicu–malfoy**: Si, Snape podría aprovecharse del Veritaserum, pero no lo hará. Son niños todavía, y tiene escrúpulos el hombre. Si usa esa poción es más para terminar con un problema que piensa que pone en riesgo la integridad de ellos.

**Kary Anabell Black**: Si, lo hará. De hecho, así comienza el capítulo 48 (o lo que llevo de él). Lo segundo no te lo respondo todavía ;).

**Sarhaliene**: Guau, parece que te gusta. Gracias.

**Lynn Kadyarse**: Si, lo continuaré. No he pensado en dejarlo botado.

**Connie Eressea**: Si, Harry lo ha pasado bastante mal este año. Lo de las babosas fue más un ¡¡¡Córtala!!! De parte de Remus. Pero no te preocupes. Harry no escupirá babosas toda la vida. Draco también lo pasará un poco mal. Las cosas entre Harry y Snape se podrían arreglar, pero sólo con el tiempo, creo yo. Sobre Harry con sus amigos, siento que hubo un quiebre. No es que ya no sean amigos, pero perdieron algo de la complicidad que tenían hasta el año anterior. Simplemente, ya nada es lo mismo (en esta fanfiction, por supuesto. Sabemos que en el quinto año _real_ siguen siendo muy amigos). Por increíble que parezca, Harry siente mas deseos de estar con Draco que con Ron. Va más con su manera de ver el mundo ahora, un mundo que lo oprime, y el escape asociado con su amigo de parrandas.

**AKASHASNAPE**: ¡Que bueno que te gustara! Espero que este también te guste.

**Capítulo 47 Pasa el tiempo**

Sería agradable decir que Draco dominó su mente, y consiguió engañar al jefe de su casa. Pero sería una mentira. El chico cantó, como lo haría cualquier chico normal al que le ponen tres gotas de Veritaserum en el jugo de calabaza por la mañana, cuando tiene mucho sueño.

Lo que tenía que ocurrir ocurrió, y en pocos días prácticamente todos los hongos de esa especie desaparecieron del castillo y sus alrededores. Tanto Filch como los elfos fueron entrenados en reconocerlos, para dar aviso de inmediato si veían alguno crecer por el castillo y sus alrededores. Draco fue castigado por la imbecilidad de contaminar la fuente de agua de la cocina con hongos y, al igual que su amigo Harry, sufrió una vez de trasero adolorido (después de la única ocasión en que logró encontrar algunos hongos y los intentó quemar). No le volvió a ocurrir, sin embargo, porque no le fue posible volver a conseguirlos. Pero en algunas cosas su vida fue menos ingrata que la de Harry: Snape tuvo a bien retirarle el hechizo antes de las clases de pociones, de modo que no tuvo que soportar las burlas por llevar un casco–burbuja durante las horas de pociones. Además, él no sufrió las múltiples bromas de Crabbe y Goyle. Estos chicos tomaron por costumbre lanzarle a Potter humo, con un hechizo de bengala, cada vez que se lo topaban (y que no había un profesor cerca, o alguien que pudiera defenderlo sin tener que arrancar del humo). Harry intentó defenderse, pero es difícil lanzar maldiciones conteniendo la respiración, mientras se corre para alejar las fosas nasales del humo.

Pero las cosas tienen siempre su lado bueno: con el tiempo, y sin nada más útil que hacer, a Harry comenzó a irle mejor. De a poco se le pasó su enojo con Lupin, y terminaron en una convivencia amistosa. Las babosas se fueron haciendo cada vez menos frecuentes, hasta desaparecer a fines de noviembre.

Sirius visitó a su sobrino el domingo 30 de octubre, aprovechando que casi todos los alumnos y profesores del colegio iban a Hogsmeade. Remus, Harry y él alzaron sus copas en memoria de sus difuntos amigos y padres, Lily y James. Fue un momento emotivo, que Harry recordó con cierta nostalgia en los días que siguieron. Fue lo más cercano a un "momento familiar" que recordaba.

Harry, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con el hombre lobo, extrañaba su vida anterior en el colegio. No la reciente, sino la de los años anteriores. Le hacía falta la sala común, los compañeros, las comidas en el gran comedor. Escuchar las risas que le llegaron desde el jardín, de los alumnos que caminaban hacia el estadio de Quidditch para el primer partido de la temporada: Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, había sido una tortura. Terminó cerrando la ventana de golpe, y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. El equipo había encontrado un nuevo buscador, un chico de tercero anormalmente pequeñito, que Harry había divisado un par de veces en los pasillos (y que respondía al nombre de Antón).

Harry había querido congraciarse con Snape. De corazón lo había intentado. Pero el brujo, si no le hacía la vida imposible, lo ignoraba. Intentó dejar el taller de fotografía, pero Remus se enteró de que había faltado sin motivo aparente y lo obligó a volver, con la cantinela de que valía como cualquier otra asignatura obligatoria. Intentó cambiarse al taller de Remus pero, inexplicablemente, el mismísimo Remus le dijo que no. Harry no le habló durante dos días después de eso.

Y las cosas hubiesen seguido así si no fuera porque, el último domingo antes de las vacaciones de navidad, ocurrió algo que precipitó ligeramente los acontecimientos, revolucionando algunos ánimos: Sirius vino por segunda vez a visitar a su ahijado.

Este hecho en si no habría tenido mayor trascendencia, si no fuera porque Harry, debido a su buen comportamiento, había recibido la concesión de poder salir del castillo a dar un paseo por el parque en compañía de su padrino (en forma de animago, por supuesto). Y si no fuera porque en el camino hacia el vestíbulo, se encontraron con otro que también iba de salida: Severus Snape.

Fue un juego rápido de miradas. El brujo que mira al joven, pensando horrorizado "¿se lo habrá contado todo a ese cretino (que, por muy hermano de él que fuera, no dejaba de ser un idiota)?". El joven que mira al brujo, recordando: "¿Qué más podrá haber averiguado este cretino? ¿Qué nuevas miserias se le podrán ocurrir para torturarme?". Y finalmente el perro, que levanta una ceja incrédula. "¿Por qué nos mira así este cretino? ¿Qué pasaría si le mordiera las pantorrillas?".

El trío se detuvo en el vestíbulo, habiendo llegado a la puerta al mismo tiempo. Harry miró la puerta, pensando si era mejor abrirla y dejarlos pasar a ellos primero, o abrirla y arrancar él mientras pudiera. Snape miró al chico, preguntándose cómo garantizar su silencio, sin matarlo. Sirius continuaba mirándole las pantorrillas a su Némesis, que lucían apetitosas bajo la basta de la capa.

Pero ninguno de los tres alcanzó a tomar una decisión, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entró Filch. De inmediato se quedó mirando a la poca usual pareja de humanos, y al perro.

–¡Los perros no se admiten de mascotas, Potter, y menos dentro del castillo! Dile al profesor Lupin que no vuelva a traer a su perro –dijo el squib de mal modo. Luego pareció recapacitar–. Pensándolo bien, se lo iré a decir yo mismo... Y tú me acompañas –agregó tomando a Harry de un brazo y arrastrándolo con él–. No tienes permiso para andarte paseando por el castillo sólo, y menos de salir afuera, que es claramente lo que tenías la intención de hacer.

–¡Pero si tengo permiso! –intentó explicarle Harry, mientras trataba en vano de soltarse. Miró implorante al perro negro, que lo miró impotente y se limitó a seguirlos. En ese momento intervino Snape.

–Potter está conmigo –mintió el brujo. Harry lo miró con incredulidad, al igual que el perro. Filch lo miró sorprendido, y soltó al chico.

–Bueno, si está con usted...

Filch se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al perro. Harry se quedó mirando a Snape, preguntándose si debía darle las gracias. Finalmente ganó la opción de "si, dale las gracias".

–Gracias –dijo Harry–. De verdad que el profesor Lupin me autorizó a salir...

–Está bien. Necesito hablar contigo, Potter –le dijo Snape, en un tono que quería decir "ahora".

–Claro, dígame –respondió Harry de inmediato, pensando que le debía al menos eso. Sirius dejó de interesarse en las pantorrillas de Snape, se sentó junto a Harry, y también quedó mirando al brujo con cara de "te escuchamos".

–En privado –dijo Snape en tono significativo, mirando al perro.

–Ahhhhhh –dijo Harry comprendiendo por qué lado iba la conversación–. Está bien. Pero, ¿puede ser a la vuelta?

Snape lo miró con desconfianza unos segundos, y luego dijo.

–No.

El perro gruñó, pero se encaminó a la puerta. Snape le abrió, y la dejó entreabierta para verificar que se alejaba y no se quedaba escuchando tras ella. Cuando el padrino se hubo alejado lo suficiente, continuó.

–¿Le contaste algo? –dijo yendo directo al grano.

–No.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose hasta qué punto creerle. Harry sostuvo su mirada, y tuvo de pronto una idea.

–Nada de lo que usted sabe. Ni siquiera de lo qué yo sé –dijo como si nada. Captó de inmediato una ligera muestra de interés de parte del brujo.

–¿Y qué sabes tú, Potter? –le preguntó Snape.

Harry sonrió, y decidió ser más explícito en sus intenciones. No respondió de la pregunta.

–El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que sólo reconsideraría el dejarme volver a Gryffindor, _si el perjudicado_ así lo pedía.

Snape frunció el ceño, comprendiendo hasta que punto tendría que ceder para que Potter largara su información. No tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo, y menos aún sin saber si la información que Potter podía darle era de valor o no. En realidad, ¿Cuánto podría Potter haber averiguado si estaba encerrado casi todo el tiempo en una torre? A lo mejor había averiguado algo por Granger... Pero ¿cómo saberlo?

–Olvídalo Potter –dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos–. A ti debieron expulsarte.

Harry sintió unos fuertes deseos de patear al brujo hasta el lago, pero se contuvo.

–Entonces váyase al diablo –le respondió el chico, y se acercó a la puerta para ir detrás de su padrino. No pensaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo con el profesor que menos le gustaba del colegio, sobre todo en ese momento en que por fin tenía permiso para salir.

Pero Harry no alcanzó a salir, porque sintió como si una garra le apretara el brazo. Con la mano izquierda, Harry tomó rápidamente su varita. No dejaría que Snape le hiciera nada, pudiendo defenderse. Pero Snape fue más rápido y, antes de que alcanzara siquiera a levantarla, el brujo se la había quitado. Snape intentó arrastrar al chico en dirección a la escalera, con la intención de acusarlo con Dumbledore. Harry lo miró con todavía más odio.

–¡Suélteme! –gritó mientras forcejeaba para liberar su brazo, tratando de que no lo llevara–. ¡LE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARA!

En segundos Filch llegó corriendo para ver qué estaba causando el escándalo y, al ver a al profesor de pociones forcejeando con Potter, sonrió. Se acercó corriendo a ayudar. Vio que la puerta estaba abierta, y que el perro negro venía corriendo desde el parque mostrando todos los dientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta de golpe, y alcanzó a escuchar el sonido sordo que produjo el cuerpo del gran perro al chocar contra la madera. Sonrió satisfecho.

–¿Quiere que prepare una de las viejas mazmorras, Profesor? –ofreció con avidez dirigiéndose a Snape.

–No –respondió la voz de Dumbledore antes de que Snape lograra abrir la boca. El director venía bajando la gran escalera en ese instante, y no parecía contento.

Al verlo, Snape dejó de forcejear con Potter, y éste se soltó.

–¿Qué pasa Severus? –preguntó el anciano.

–Potter, una vez más, se ha pasado de la raya señor Director.

–¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Harry? –le preguntó el anciano, con aspecto cansado.

–No le hice nada. Solamente quería salir al parque. El profesor Lupin me dio permiso –se defendió Harry.

–Dime la verdad, Harry –insistió Dumbledore, con paciencia.

–¡Anda, mocoso impertinente! –le dijo Snape con tono frío–. ¡Repite delante del director lo que me dijiste!

Harry se sintió atrapado, y bajó la vista. Sintió como su padrino gemía afuera y rasguñaba la puerta con sus patas. De pronto tuvo miedo que Sirius, por defenderlo, se delatara frente a Filch tomando su forma humana para poder abrir la puerta. De inmediato se acercó a la puerta y, antes de que se lo pudieran impedir, la entreabrió y salió.

–Vete, Hocicos –lo urgió–. No pasa nada grave, me metí en problemas, pero solamente eso. Por favor no hagas nada _estúpido_.

En ese instante sintió que alguien lo obligaba a volver a entrar. Era Dumbledore.

–Anda Hocicos –le dijo el anciano al Sirius, reconociéndolo–. Es mejor que te vayas.

Al ver a su ahijado con Dumbledore, el perro dejó de gruñir. Le dio un lengüetazo a su ahijado en la mano, y tras echarle una ultima mirada se fue en dirección al bosque.

Harry lo miró con pesar, lamentando haber perdido de un modo tan tonto la posibilidad de pasar un buen rato con su padrino. Sintió como Dumbledore lo empujaba hacia adentro del castillo.

–Vamos Harry.

Dentro del vestíbulo se encontraba Snape, con los ojos que parecían dos carbones encendidos. Y Filch, que parecía decepcionado.

–Señor Filch, puede retirarse –le dijo el director.

El squib se retiró enojado, seguido por su escuálida gata que también había venido a ver que pasaba, y de Silvester que seguía a la gata como una sombra adonde quiera que fuera.

–Ahora Harry, respóndeme, –preguntó nuevamente el anciano, cuando Filch se hubo retirado–. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al profesor Snape?

Harry se puso colorado. En buen lío se había metido, mandando al diablo explícitamente a un profesor del colegio.

–Responde Harry –insistió el brujo.

–Le dije "váyase al diablo" –reconoció finalmente el chico.

–¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

En ese punto Snape se quedó mirándolo, y Harry estuvo tentado de contarle todo a Dumbledore, para vengarse del profesor de pociones. Pero, nuevamente, eso no sería nada bueno si quería hacer que alguna vez lo ayudara a volver a Gryffindor... Observó que Snape lo miraba amenazante, y decidió que mejor no se arriesgaba. Dumbledore los miró a ambos, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

–Le pedí al profesor Snape que hablara con usted para poder volver a Gryffindor –comenzó a explicar en chico–. Pero él dijo que no, y que ojalá me expulsaran –agregó enojado, apuntándolo.

Snape se cruzó de brazos, y miró desafiante al director. Dumbledore suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

–Si, en circunstancias normales tendría que haberte expulsado, Harry. Lo que hiciste esta mal, y lo sabes. Y faltarle el respeto también está muy mal, y me dejas en una posición muy difícil.

Harry tragó saliva, cuando las palabras del director comenzaron a tener sentido en su cerebro. Se acababa de meter en un lío peor del que pensaba.

–¿Y bien, señor director? –lo desafió Snape–. ¿Va a proteger a Potter nuevamente, librándolo del castigo que le corresponde, y del que ningún otro alumno del colegio se libraría?

–Vamos a mi despacho –respondió Dumbledore–. Es un tema delicado, y no es bueno hablar los temas delicados aquí.

Los brujos se pusieron en camino, pero Harry se quedó parado donde estaba, incapaz de moverse. Sentía su corazón palpitar dentro de su cabeza, y una sensación de mareo comenzaba a invadirlo. Ahora si que lo expulsarían. No quería llegar al despacho. No quería escuchar la sentencia. Quería arrancar. Quería estar en cualquier otra parte, menos ahí, en ese momento, y metido en ese problema.

–Harry, vamos –lo llamó Dumbledore.

Harry abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Se limitó a mirarlo, entre perdido y suplicante. Al verlo así, el anciano se devolvió y le puso una mano en el hombro, empujándolo suavemente a moverse.

–Vamos.

–No –le dijo Harry–. No... por favor.

–¿Necesitas ir donde la señora Pomfrey, Harry? –le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado, notando que estaba pálido. Snape soltó una riza despectiva.

–No... no sé... por favor –continuó Harry.

–Harry –insistió el director, tomándolo del otro hombro y volviéndolo hacia él hasta que quedaron cara a cara–. Si te sientes bien, acompáñanos al despacho. Si te sientes mal, te llevamos donde la enfermera y conversamos más tarde.

–¿Qué pasa, Potter? –se burló Snape–. Te abandonó la valentía Gryffindor de pronto.

Harry sintió vagamente que Snape hablaba, y que se reía. Pero se sentía demasiado mareado para ponerle atención.

–Ya hablaremos con él más tarde, Severus –le dijo el director–. Por ahora creo que lo tiene que ver la señora Pomfrey.

–Si usted piensa que es necesario –respondió Snape encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una voz que dejaba clarísimo que él no era de la misma opinión.

Harry se dejó conducir a la enfermería sin chistar. Sentía como si estuviera soñando. Todo eso no era más que una pesadilla, repetía en su cabeza.

(corte)

Harry se quedó durmiendo en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey le dio una poción calmante, afirmando que lo que el chico tenía era puramente nervioso y que necesitaba reposo. Snape había salido de la enfermería dando un portazo, y Dumbledore había salido rápidamente detrás de él.

Con el apuro que llevaban, ninguno de los dos brujos notó que Draco Malfoy estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo (él, al igual que Harry, ya no tenía permiso para ir a Hogsmeade). El chico los miró con curiosidad, y tuvo la sospecha de que la furia de Snape podía tener algo que ver con Harry (la mayoría de los alumnos ni siquiera estaba en el colegio, salvo los más pequeños). Caminó detrás de ellos, a prudente distancia, para ver si podía averiguar algo. Al pasar frente a la puerta de la enfermería se detuvo unos segundos, abrió la puerta, confirmó sus sospechas, y rápidamente continuó siguiendo a los brujos.

–¡A San Mungo! –decía Snape–. Ese mocoso no necesita un colegio, sino un hospital... o una cárcel –agregó en tono mordaz.

–Cálmate Severus...

–¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calme, Albus? ¿Viendo que un alumno del colegio se mete en mis cosas, me falta el respeto, y se droga más encima? ¿Y viendo que tú en vez de expulsarlo te empeñas en protegerlo?

–Bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso... –insistió el anciano, con voz cansada–. Sería...

–... una catástrofe para la comunidad mágica –completó la frase Snape, más burlonamente de lo que pretendía–. Me lo has dicho miles de veces. Pero, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Dumbledore lo miró en silencio, pues era verdad: no tenía idea qué diablos hacer con el chico.

–¡El mocoso insolente SABE que nunca le vas a hacer nada! –continuó Snape enojado–. Por eso no tiene límites. Desde primer año que hace lo que se le da la gana, sin escuchar a nadie. Todos nos empeñamos en protegerlo, y el muy cretino sólo sabe escucharse a si mismo. ÉL siempre hace lo que quiere. ÉL siempre sabe más que el resto. ÉL nunca obedece. ÉL sabe que está por encima de todas las reglas de este colegio.

Draco, desde detrás de la columna donde estaba escondido, tragó saliva. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Acaso Harry había vuelto a desafiar al jefe de su casa? En ese instante apareció Remus Lupin en el corredor, atraído por la ruidosa discusión.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó caminando rápidamente hacia sus colegas.

–Lo que nos faltaba, el licántropo... –se lamentó Snape.

–Harry le faltó el respeto a Severus –explicó Dumbledore. El rostro de Lupin se ensombreció.

–¿Dónde está Harry?

–Haciéndose el enfermo en la enfermería –se burló Snape–, para no enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

–Tuvo un mareo luego de la discusión que tuvimos en el vestíbulo, y ahora está con Poppy –tradujo Dumbledore.

Remus comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

–Se encuentra durmiendo ahora, Remus –explicó–. Mejor acompáñanos a mi despacho.

–¿Necesita ayuda para evadir su responsabilidad, señor director? ¿Acaso un voto favorable? –continuó burlándose Snape.

Draco se extrañó muchísimo de escuchar a Snape burlarse de Dumbledore. Debía de estar verdaderamente fuera de si.

–Severus, ahora eres tú el que está pasando la raya... –le advirtió el anciano.

–Harry estaba con ustedes saben quién, –recordó de pronto Lupin refiriéndose al padrino–. ¿Dónde esta él?

–Le pedí que se fuera –aclaró Dumbledore.

–¿Pero qué hizo Harry exactamente? –preguntó Remus nuevamente.

Dumbledore le explicó (y sin quererlo también se lo explicó a Draco, que seguía escondido detrás de una columna).

–No se qué decirte, Severus... –dijo Remus en tono de disculpa, una vez que el director se quedó en silencio–. Salvo que entiendo tu molestia.

–Si, TODOS parecen entender mi molestia. Pero NADIE hace nada para poner al chico en su sitio.

–No exageres, Severus –lo corrigió Remus–. Que Harry no se las ha llevado peladas este año.

–Bueno, entonces esperemos que se meta en el cuarto de TODOS los profesores de este colegio, y que nos insulte a TODOS cuando quiera. Al _niño de oro_ no se lo toca ¿no? –respondió Snape desafiante.

–Les pido por favor que dejemos de discutir esto en el pasillo, y continuemos en mi despacho –sugirió Dumbledore.

Snape camino irritado, a paso ultra–rápido hacia el despacho, y los otros dos lo siguieron. Draco los siguió, pero no se enteró de nada porque no continuaron hablando durante el trecho que les quedaba hacia la oficina del director. Cuando los tres brujos desaparecieron por la escalera en espiral, decidió mejor volver a la enfermería para escuchar la versión de su amigo.

(corte)

Draco entró en la enfermería, donde estaba solamente Harry, dormido. A la señora Pomfrey no se la veía ni ahí, ni en su despacho, así que Draco se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Harry. Mientras lo miraba, se preguntaba qué diablos podía hacer para ayudarlo.

Después de pensar un rato, concluyó que lo único que Harry podía hacer ahora, era disculparse con Snape. Aunque, conociendo a Snape, no serviría para mucho.

Draco se acostó en la cama sobre la que estaba sentado y, mirando el techo, recordó el verano. Habían molestado bastante al profesor de pociones, y muchas veces no le habían hecho caso. Pero éste no había sido tan duro con ellos. A lo mejor ahora, como en el verano, el brujo se calmaba después de la ira inicial. Además, era poco probable que expulsaran a Harry. Dumbledore parecía ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad. Y si no lo habían expulsado el meterse al cuarto de Snape, ¿cómo podrían expulsarlo ahora por solo mandarlo al diablo?

(corte)

Harry escuchó murmullos lejanos, y fue conciente de que se estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos, y vio las últimas luces de la tarde que entraban por la ventana, pintando el muro color de un color naranja. No lejos de ahí, en el parque, los últimos alumnos estaban llegando de Hogsmeade. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Se sintió solo, y no sabía como enfrentar lo que fuera que se le vendría encima.

Cerró los ojos, para intentar volver a dormirse. No se sentía listo. Durmiendo no tendría que enfrentarse a nada. Ni a que lo expulsaran, ni a que volvieran su vida todavía más penosa. Si la señora Pomfrey lo veía despierto, es muy probable que avisaría. Y pronto tendría al director, y a Lupin, parados frente a él con expresión de decepción.

Y Harry no se sentía preparado para nada en ese momento. Sólo quería poder cerrar los ojos, y no volver a abrirlos. Deseó que Amanda y Snape no lo hubiesen encontrado a tiempo, en el verano. A lo mejor hubiese muerto. ¿Y qué? A lo mejor hubiese pasado un largo momento amargo con Voldemort. ¿Y qué? Para bien o para mal, hubiera terminado libre de él. ¿Podía Voldemort molestar a alguien una vez muerto? Lo dudaba...

Harry sabía que con la autocompasión no llegaría a ninguna parte, pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía, ni de desear lo que de verdad deseaba. Tuvo de pronto una idea: ¿Y qué tal si se largaba, simplemente, e intentaba matar a Voldemort? Podían pasar dos cosas: lograrlo, o no lograrlo. Si lo lograba, se liberaba de Voldemort, y eso no podía menos que mejorar su vida (junto con la de toda la comunidad mágica). Y si no lo lograba, moría. Y se liberaba de Voldemort de todos modos... Y que los iluminados del colegio se las arreglaran con él. Se lo merecían, por hacerle la vida miserable.

Harry se sentó en la cama, con la decisión ya tomada. ¿Qué sacaba con quedarse en esa cama, esperando lo inevitable? Estaba arto de que dominaran cada aspecto de su vida. Ahora le parecía un buen momento para tomar control de su vida. O tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Se iba a poner de pie, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. En la cama de al lado, a la que le había estado dando la espalda todo el tiempo, se encontraba Draco. Estaba tendido sobre la cama, con ropa y zapatos, y parecía profundamente dormido.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable. Draco debía querer hablar con él, y se había quedado dormido esperando que él se despertara. Dudó por unos segundos, y finalmente se puso de pié sin hacer ruido. Draco no sería quién le impidiera tomar el control de su vida. Había tomado la decisión, y no daría pié atrás ahora.

(corte)

Algo más tarde, Harry se encontraba caminando por el pasadizo secreto que iba desde el Sauce boxeador hasta la casa de los gritos. Estaba ligeramente nervioso, debía reconocerlo. No tenía ni su capa invisible, ni su escoba (de hecho, salió por una ventana del castillo para que nadie lo viera, y atravesó el parque casi a oscuras hasta el árbol aquel). Ni siquiera tenía un plan... Pero tenía su varita. Y no necesitaba buscar a Voldemort. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort lo encontraría primero a él. Y una vez con él, todo se decidiría. Para bien o para mal. Si conseguía matar a Voldemort, antes de que él lo matara a él: bien. Y si moría él, bien también. Voldemort habría conseguido terminar lo que empezó, pero tenía confianza en que encontraría a sus padres adonde fuera que los muertos fueran a parar. Todos los seres humanos, brujos y muggles, morían algún día. No podía ser tan terrible. Aunque Voldemort lo torturara, soportaría. Ya lo había soportado antes, en el cementerio dónde se habían enfrentado a fines del año anterior.

(corte)

Mientras Harry caminaba decidido, considerando que tenía todas las variables consideradas, no lejos de ahí se encontraba la prueba viviente de lo mucho que se equivocaba: su padrino.

A veces sucede que a uno se le olvidan las cosas más obvias, y esta es una de aquellas ocasiones. Harry había olvidado completamente a su padrino, y sólo lo recordó cuando se encontró cara a cara con él, en la casa de los gritos.

Se miraron sorprendidos por unos milisegundos, sin decir nada. Hasta que el ceño de Sirius pasó de sorprendido a enojado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que su ahijado estaba haciendo. Harry notó el cambio de expresión de la cara de su padrino, y rápidamente trató de arrancar hacia la puerta. Pero no lo consiguió. En segundos un perro negro se encontraba entre él y la salida.

Sirius volvió nuevamente a su forma humana, y con ambas manos en la cintura miró al chico con aire desafiante.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

–Déjame ir, Sirius –le pidió Harry–. No voy a volver al colegio.

–¿Estás huyendo?

–No. Estoy impidiendo que sigan controlando mi vida. Eso estoy haciendo –respondió Harry molesto, tomando su varita.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer, Harry? –respondió Sirius cruzándose de brazos, sin inmutarse.

–Matar a Voldemort –respondió Harry, todavía más enojado, al ver que su padrino parecía no tomarlo en serio–. Sale de mi camino.

–No vas a ir a enfrentar a Voldemort, Harry –le dijo su padrino, sin moverse de dónde estaba, obstruyendo la salida.

–Y quién lo va a hacer entonces ¿Tú? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Fudge? –respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

–No lo sé. Pero no un mago de quince años.

–Sale de ahí, Sirius –le advirtió Harry apuntándolo con la varita.

–No.

–¿Quieres que te mate?

–No harás tal cosa.

–¿Qué sabes?

–No estás preparado.

–No te quiero hacer nada, por favor sale de en medio –insistió Harry.

–Por qué mejor no nos sentamos, y me cuentas lo que pasó –invitó Sirius indicando un sillón que se caía a pedazos en la sala.

Harry pareció dudar unos segundos, hasta que finalmente bajó la varita. No quería hacerle nada a su padrino, y menos si éste ni siquiera había sacado su varita. Además, de pronto sintió que deseaba hablar con alguien.

(corte)

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Draco se despertaba medio aturdido, en la enfermería. Potter no se encontraba en su cama, y la señora Pomfrey acababa de pegar un gritito al constatarlo.

–¿Dónde está Potter? –le preguntó la enfermera.

–No sé –respondió Draco, estirando su tullida humanidad–. ¿En el baño seguramente?

Pero Harry no estaba en baño, ni en ninguna parte del los dominios de la enfermera, y esta comenzó a preocuparse más todavía.

–Muchacho irresponsable, –murmuraba, mientras revisaba hasta debajo de las camas–. ¡Cómo se le ocurre irse sin que yo lo vea primero!

De pronto se detuvo, y se quedó mirando a Draco como recordando algo.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí, que te pasó? –le preguntó.

–Vine a ver a Harry –reconoció el chico–. Pero como lo vi durmiendo me quedé esperando que se despertara, y me quedé dormido.

–¿Entonces no estás enfermo? ¿No te duele nada?

–No –respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

–Entonces ándate –le respondió la enfermera.

Draco no se hizo de rogar y salió de la enfermería. Se preguntó adonde se habría ido su amigo. Estaba un poco molesto con él por no haberlo despertado antes de irse. Era imposible que no lo hubiera visto durmiendo sobre la cama de al lado...

Emprendió el rumbo hacia la torre donde Lupin y Harry dormían, para ver si por ahí podía tener noticias. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie salió.

No sabía muy bien dónde más buscarlo, y caminó un poco sin rumbo. De pronto escuchó las voces de Weasley y la sangre sucia, que se acercaban por el lado opuesto del corredor. Decidió vencer su orgullo, y se acercó a ellos.

Al verlo, Ron y Hermione dejaron de conversar, y lo miraron con recelo al ver que se acercaba.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Ron en forma desagradable.

–¿Han visto a Potter? –les preguntó Draco sin hacer caso al tono poco amistoso de la pregunta.

–¿Y para qué lo quieres tú? –respondió Ron–. Lárgate, Malfoy.

Draco decidió no responderle, y se dirigió a la chica.

–¿De verdad no han visto a Potter, Granger?

–No. Debe estar el la torre, con Lupin –contestó la chica–. ¿Pasó algo? –agregó preocupada. Era extraño que Malfoy estuviera buscando a Harry.

–Si.

Los dos Gryffindor lo quedaron mirando, esperando que elaborara un poco más.

–Parece que se metió en problemas con el profesor Snape, nuevamente, y desapareció de la enfermería.

–¿Y tú como sabes eso? –preguntó Ron de mal modo–. ¿Desde cuando que te interesas en la vida de Harry?

–¿Y qué hacía Harry en la enfermería? –preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que su amigo, cada vez más alarmada.

–Vi al profesor Snape y a Lupin discutiendo con Dumbledore –respondió Draco–. Y parece que se anduvo sintiendo mal cuando lo estaban retando.

–¿Pero qué hizo? ¿Dónde está? –insistió Hermione.

–Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, Granger –respondió Draco con impaciencia.

Draco terminó contándoles cuanto sabía, a pesar de las miradas asesinas que el pelirrojo le dirigía. No es que le interesara conversar con ellos, pero comenzaba a estar preocupado por Harry. Y los dos Gryffindor podrían ayudarlo.

(corte)

Mientras tanto, la enfermera ya había dado aviso a Dumbledore. Lupin y el anciano se miraron preocupados, y Snape los miró a ambos con altanería, y cara de "se los dije".

Remus fue a buscarlo a su dormitorio, a la biblioteca, y a la torre de Gryffindor. También verificó en la cocina, por si acaso, y aprovechó de pedirle ayuda a Dobby, para que mirara en el resto del castillo. Volvió al cabo de un rato al despacho del director. Constató que Severus Snape ya no estaba.

–Mandé a Severus a qué descansara, lo necesitaba –aclaró Dumbledore al ver que Remus lo buscaba con la mirada–. Veo que no lo encontraste...

–No –respondió el otro–. Creo que es mejor que lo salga a buscar afuera.

–Tal vez deberíamos verificar bien que no esté en el castillo primero –sugirió Dumbledore.

–Ya le pedí a Dobby que reclutara algunos elfos para que buscaran en el resto del castillo. Pero tengo la sospecha de que Harry hizo algo estúpido, y salió del castillo. Y ESPERO que no haya ido a la cueva maldita esa...

–Si va, no podrá entrar –aclaró Dumbledore, descartando la idea–. Creo que huyó. Parecía asustado cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. Y estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso si es así. Pediré a los demás profesores que te ayuden a salir a buscarlo. ¿Tienes como comunicarte rápidamente con Sirius? Él nos podría ayudar con el mapa ese que tiene en su mano. Nos podría ayudar ver un mapa del lugar donde se encuentra para localizarlo.

–Buena idea, le escribiré de inmediato –dijo el hombre lobo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Yo voy a llamar a McGonnagal para que organice una reunión –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

(corte)

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gritos...

–Harry... –murmuró Sirius–. ¿Para qué, dime tú _para qué_ tenías que mandar al diablo a Snape?

Harry le había contado lo ocurrido a su padrino, cuidando de no mencionar todo lo relacionado al hecho de que Snape y él eran hermanos. Atribuyó la pelea solamente a que Snape no había querido ayudarlo hablando con Dumbledore, y que lo que le quería decir tan en secreto era simplemente que no se metiera en más problemas.

–Es que es tan desagradable conmigo, Sirius. Desde primer año que fue desagradable –se defendió Harry–. Yo me he portado ejemplarmente los últimos meses, no he quemado más hongos, he sido amable con él, aunque él no lo es conmigo, pero NO HAY CASO. No me quieren dejar volver a Gryffindor. Él no está dispuesto a perdonarme. Está FELIZ de que yo lo esté pasando mal. ¡Me odia!

–¿Le pediste perdón? –le preguntó Sirius.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, perplejo.

–Tanto así como... _pedirle_ _perdón_ explícitamente... no –respondió el chico–. Pero...

–Creo que deberías partir por eso –lo interrumpió su padrino.

Harry se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos segundos.

–No me va a escuchar. A lo más se va a reír de mí. Hoy me dijo que no pensaba hablar con Dumbledore, porque considera que me deberían expulsar.

–Si crees que no te escuchará, escríbele –sugirió Sirius.

–¿Escribirle?

–¿Estás sordo? –se burló Sirius.

Harry se quedó callado, considerando la idea. ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría pasar de todos modos? "Qué Snape _envanezca_ mi carta sin siquiera abrirla, o que la lance al fuego..." respondió una voz en su cabeza. Y, sin embargo, tampoco perdía nada entonces.

–Aunque siempre causa más efecto decir las cosas de frente. Darías prueba de valentía.

–¿Entonces, si le escribo quedaría como un cobarde?

–No necesariamente... –contestó Sirius–. Depende del tono de tu carta. Si pareces sincero, y le explicas... no sé... que por escrito puedes explicar mejor (por ejemplo), a lo mejor la lea hasta el final.

–¿Y tú crees que porque yo le escriba va a volar a decirle a Dumbledore que me perdona? –se burló Harry, con algo de amargura.

–Tanto así no creo... Sobre todo tratándose de Snape. Pero le va a quedar dando vueltas en la cabeza te lo aseguro. Eventualmente, va a estar más abierto a escucharte y puede que le puedas pedir disculpas en persona.

–Me suena como a muchas disculpas –murmuró Harry con desagrado.

–Si, va a ser doloroso para tu orgullo –se rió Sirius–. Pero si no dejas de meterte en problemas con él, vas a terminar _obligando_ a Dumbledore a expulsarte. Y no sé si te acepten en Durmstrang, o en Beauxbatons con esos antecedentes...

Harry se quedó pensando. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de cambiarse de colegio. Era una posibilidad, aunque no deseaba dejar Hogwarts, donde tenía tantos amigos.

En ese instante una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta, y aterrizó frente a Sirius. Sirius le desprendió la nota, y comenzó a leerla mientras la lechuza emprendía el vuelo. Harry lo quedó mirando, y observó como el ceño se le fruncía.

Tenemos que volver al castillo. Remus me escribió, para pedirme que lo ayudara a localizarte.

–Me van a matar –murmuró Harry preocupado–. No quiero volver.

–Quién te mandaba a salir arrancando –le respondió Sirius–. Vamos.

–Espera, ¿No tienes por aquí pergamino, pluma, y tinta? A lo mejor si le escribo a Snape de inmediato el recibimiento sea menos... duro –dijo Harry preocupado.

–No, no tengo. Pero, de todos modos, es mejor que no le escribas de inmediato. Si le escribes ahora, va a parecer que lo hacer solamente para librarte del castigo. Es mejor que te aguantes ahora, y le escribas después. Tendrá un mejor efecto.

–Pero es que me van a matar, de verdad –se urgió Harry.

Sirius lo contempló un momento.

–Podemos decirles que yo te contacté, porque me quedé preocupado por ti, y que te entretuve. Que te quedaste conversando conmigo porque yo te retuve.

–¡De verdad harías eso! –preguntó Harry, visiblemente aliviado.

–Si.

Harry se lanzó sobre su padrino, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo que más temía era la reacción de Lupin (que ya le había demostrado que no pensaba tenerle paciencia...), y con eso se estaba sacando al menos al hombre lobo de encima. Sólo quedaba Dumbledore, que aparte de dominar cada aspecto de su vida no le quería mal, y Snape, a quién le escribiría para arreglar las cosas.

Perro y niño se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio, por el mismo pasadizo por el que Harry había caminado hace un rato. Conversaron animadamente, y Harry aprovechó de ponerlo al tanto de su vida en el colegio desde su visita del 30 de octubre.

(corte)

Sirius y Harry acababan de alejarse del sauce boxeador (que Sirius en su forma canina inmovilizó con una de sus patas), cuando Hagrid se acercó a ellos.

–Menos mal que lo encontraste –dijo el semi–gigante de inmediato dirigiéndose al perro. Luego se dirigió a Harry, enojado–. No debiste hacer eso, Harry. Nos tienes a todos preocupados.

–No lo retes –aclaró Sirius volviendo a su forma humana después de olfatear que no andaba nadie cerca–. Yo lo fui a buscar al colegio, porque necesitaba hablar con él.

–Ah –respondió el gigante–. Pero igual debiste haberle dicho a alguien Harry.

–Si le hubiera dicho a alguien, no me hubieran dejado salir –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó Sirius cambiando de tema.

–Iba a buscarlo a la cueva esa la última vez que lo vi –respondió Hagrid apuntando a Harry con la pera–. Varios de los otros profesores también te están buscando.

–¿Y Dumbledore?

–En el castillo, dijo que quería ir a conversar con el profesor Snape. Parece que conseguiste sacarlo de sus casillas una vez más Harry –dijo Hagrid con tono acusador.

–Me gustaría que _alguna vez_ dejara todo el mundo de retarme –murmuró Harry.

Hagrid silbó, y una lechuza voló hacia ellos en algunos segundos, y se posó sobre los hombros de Hagrid, quién sacó de uno de sus muchos bolsillos un pergamino algo sucio, una pluma medio torcida, y un tintero. Rápidamente escribió una nota para Remus, y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo con ella rumbo al bosque.

Mientras caminaban al castillo (Sirius en su forma canina), Harry miró con remordimiento en dirección al bosque prohibido. Era de noche, y estaba preocupado por Remus. Recordó la vez aquella, en el verano, cuando Snape los había ido a rescatar a Draco y a él a la misma cueva. Snape había sido herido por las arañas gigantes, ayudándolos a escapar a ellos. Recordó el momento en el que lo había mandado al diablo, unas horas antes, sólo porque no había accedido a lo que le había pedido... Se sintió todavía más culpable.

McGonnagal acercándose lo distrajo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

–¡Menos mal! –exclamó la bruja al ver a Hagrid y Harry acercarse–. Estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza Potter, de desaparecer así, sin decirle nada a nadie? –agregó menos amablemente–. Ni tus amigos saben nada. ¡Si hasta el chico Malfoy te andaba buscando!

Harry bajó la cabeza.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

La dura mirada de la bruja se ablandó un poco.

–No fue sólo su culpa, profesora –aclaró Hagrid. Luego apuntó al perro negro–. Él lo vino a buscar para conversar con él.

–Está bien, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas –le dijo a Sirius–. El castillo está lleno de gente. Me sorprende que hayas venido a buscar a Harry y que a nadie le haya extrañado ver a un perro negro paseándose por el colegio. Los alumnos pueden empezar a preguntar.

El perro le dio un lengüetazo a su ahijado, en le mano. Harry le acarició la cabeza, sintiéndose algo desamparado ahora que su padrino tenía que dejarlo.

(corte)

Harry se tuvo que aguantar el sermón de Remus, del director, y de la profesora McGonnagal mientras lo acompañaba al despacho. Snape se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio, aunque ya no parecía una hiena hambrienta como algunas horas antes. Harry mantuvo la mirada cerca del piso casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras escuchaba cómo le llamaban la atención. Ya no se sentía tan enrabiado. Y, a diferencia de algunas horas antes, se sentía bastante avergonzado. Paradójicamente, frente a quién se sentía más avergonzado, era frente a Snape. Sentía que, a pesar de lo pesado que el brujo era habitualmente con él, en general trataba de protegerlo. Y si estaba enojado con él, era porque él mismo le había dado motivos.

–Ya no sé qué más hacer par que no te metas en problemas –le dijo Dumbledore, haciéndolo volver a la realidad–. ¿Me estás escuchando Harry?

–Si profesor –dijo Harry–. Lo siento, sólo me distraje un momento.

–Ha sido una larga tarde para todos nosotros –respondió Dumbledore, haciendo que Harry se sintiera todavía más culpable.

–Lo siento, de verdad –respondió Harry sinceramente.

Siguió un incómodo silencio, que Dumbledore interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

–Está bien. Para terminar de una buena vez con esto, estarás una semana ayudando al señor Filch con el aseo del castillo, por dos horas diarias.

Harry bajó nuevamente la vista, y trató de disimular el alivio que sentía. Entre que lo expulsaran y hacer aseo, no había por dónde perderse. De todos modos tenía la costumbre de hacer el aseo en casa de sus tíos, que eran tan desagradables como Filch, y eran tres personas despreciándolo en vez de una sola.

(corte)


	48. Navidad, navidad

Hola a todos. Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto. No voy a responder reviews ahora, porque tengo mucho, pero MUCHO, sueño... Por lo mismo, perdonen si encuentran mucho errores. Pero quiero subir esto de una vez, porque ya está demasiado largo. Espero que lo disfruten, a pesar de que me quedó medio sangriento. El que no quiere ver sangre, que mejor no lo lea.

**Capítulo 48 Navidad, navidad... **

Esa noche, en su dormitorio, Harry se sentó en su escritorio para escribir la carta para Snape. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Además, Snape ya no iba a pensar que lo hacía para librarse del reto, o del castigo. Ya se había aguantado calladito el sermón, y había aceptado la sentencia sin chistar.

Estuvo casi dos horas, hasta que produjo un resultado medianamente aceptable (después de varios pergaminos arrugados).

_Profesor Snape,_

_Le escribo porque estuve pensando en todo lo que le he hecho, y dicho, y creo que tiene toda la razón en estar enojado conmigo. Nunca debí haberme metido en sus cosas. Y no fue correcto de mi parte faltarle al respeto sólo porque no aceptó ayudarme. Yo estaba equivocado, y es por eso que le escribo para que me perdone._

_Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí en el verano, y lamento que haya pasado unas malas vacaciones por mi causa. Le pido perdón también por todas las veces en que no hice lo que me dijo, o por las que hice lo que me dijo que no hiciera, y por cooperar tan poco en general._

_Le prometo que no me volveré e meter en sus cosas, y que voy a pensar mejor lo que voy a decir, cuando hable con usted._

_Si le interesa saber lo que yo he averiguado de lo que usted sabe, se lo diré cuando usted quiera. Por favor no piense que le estoy pidiendo que haga algo por mí a cambio, no es así esta vez. Y no se preocupe, que no le contaré nada de lo que usted sabe, a quién usted sabe._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry leyó tres veces la carta. No le gustaba mucho más que las anteriores, pero estaba cansado y ésta parecía aceptable. Al menos decía lo que suponía que tenía que decir. Y el último párrafo era una clara bandera blanca. ¿Qué mejor demostración de buena voluntad, que compartir con Snape lo que había averiguado por su parte? ¿Y gratis?

Harry selló el pergamino y abrió la jaula de Hedwig. Ésta lo miró con algo de odio, ya que su dueño no la había dejado salir de noche, como lo hacía en general.

-Lo siento Hedwig, pero esta noche te necesitaba –se disculpó, cuando la lechuza le mordió un dedo un poco más fuerte que cuando lo hacía de cariño-. Necesito que lleves esto a Snape.

La lechuza salió volando, y Harry decidió irse a dormir. Era poco probable que Snape le respondiera, y menos de inmediato.

(corte)

Harry se acercó con temor el lunes en la tarde a la clase de pociones. Cualquiera fuera el efecto que su carta hubiera tenido, ahora lo sabría.

Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, y miraban a Malfoy extrañados. Cuando esa mañana le habían contado que la noche anterior Draco Malfoy lo había andado buscando, Harry terminó contándoles algo de lo que pasó el verano. No les dijo gran cosa, salvo que el chico también había ido a parar ahí en las vacaciones, y que desde entonces se soportaban mucho más que antes. No reconoció, en ningún caso, que fueran amigos.

Finalmente Snape abrió la puerta, y Harry tragó saliva. El profesor tenía la cara de siempre (de desagrado total), y no lo miró ni más ni menos que al resto, ni más mal ni mejor que las clases anteriores. Fue tanto así que, durante la clase, Harry llegó a temer que la carta no le hubiera llegado. Pero eso era casi imposible. Hedwig era muy confiable, y no digamos que el viaje para entregar la carta fuera largo.

Ya casi iba a terminar la doble clase de pociones, y Harry ya había desistido de tratar de averiguar por su cara lo que había pensado de su carta, cuando Snape dejó de dar vueltas por entre las mesas para verificar lo que los alumnos estaban haciendo. Se fue a sentar un momento a su escritorio, que estaba justo frente al de Harry, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Es difícil ignorar a alguien que a uno lo mira fijamente, sobre todo cuando esa persona se encuentra sentada a escasos dos metros. Harry no pudo dejar de levantar la vista, y ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Nadie en la clase parecía notarlo, porque estaban todos apurados tratando de terminar a tiempo la poción de ese día (una crema que, aplicada en la piel, servía para protegerse del fuego).

Snape dejó de mirar al chico, y se puso nuevamente de pie para ordenarle a sus alumnos que embotellaran las pociones y las marcaran con sus nombres. Y que-dejaran-todo-limpio-o-nadie-salía.

Harry rápidamente hizo lo que le decían, a pesar de que su poción no estaba del color cristalino que suponía debía estar, ni tenía la consistencia de mermelada que debía tener. La suya era aguachenta, y de un color celeste claro medio turbio. Debía reconocer que había estado bastante distraído durante la clase.

Snape se dio unas vueltas por la clase, como siempre lo hacía, para verificar que nadie hiciera trampa embotellando la poción de un compañero que la hubiera hecho mejor. Finalmente volvió al frente de la clase, y miró con desprecio dentro del caldero de Harry.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos estudiando aquí, Potter? –comenzó a preguntarle, con el claro propósito de dejarlo en ridículo, como la hacía la mayoría de las clases.

-Pociones –respondió Harry, obligándose a permanecer educado.

-¿Qué clase de pociones? Recuérdamelo, Potter.

Harry notó que la mayoría de la clase se había quedado en silencio, y lo miraba.

-Pociones a base de líquenes –respondió.

-¿Y me puedes decir entonces, Potter, de qué líquenes y en cuanta cantidad le agregaste a tu poción?

Harry trató de recordar, y de pronto cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido en la preparación de la poción. En ningún momento le había agregado los líquenes molidos que se suponía debía agregarle. De hecho: el frasco con ellos se encontraba en su escritorio, cerrado y sellado como cuando lo fue a buscar al armario de los ingredientes.

-Olvidé agregarle los líquenes molidos –reconoció Harry.

Snape sonrió con desprecio y se dirigió al resto de la clase.

-Pueden irse –dijo.

Todos se miraron, extrañados de que Snape los dejara irse un poco antes, y sobre todo sin dejar limpio primero. Cuando volvió a abrir la boca, para dirigirse a Harry, todos entendieron que el profesor no se estaba volviendo loco, sino que estaba molestando a Potter, como era su costumbre.

-Potter va a limpiar esta mazmorra hoy, para ver si esta cabeza –dijo burlonamente, tocando el casco-burbuja que envolvía la cabeza del chico, como quien toca cuando llama a la puerta (produciendo un sonido de "toc toc" que hizo reír a varios Slytherin)- aprende a poner más atención a lo que está haciendo.

Harry comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, mirando con envidia a los compañeros que se iban. Draco por una parte, y Ron y Hermione por la otra, le dirigieron miradas de empatía.

Snape se fue a sentar a su escritorio, y se cruzó de brazos viendo como Potter terminaba de guardar ingredientes, lavaba calderos, morteros, cucharas y otras cosas, los secaba, los guardaba, y _evanecía_ los restos de ingredientes que quedaban sobre las mesas.

Harry trabajó callado, obligándose a no provocar al brujo, que lo observaba sin decir una palabra. Esperó en todo momento que hiciera una alusión a la carta que le había enviado, pero el brujo no decía nada. Finalmente, cuando Harry terminó de limpiar y se acercó a su mesa a buscar sus cosas, ya no aguantó más y preguntó:

-Anoche le escribí una carta –explicó-. ¿La recibió?

-Si Potter.

Harry lo quedó mirando, esperando una reacción. Cómo esta no venía, decidió ser más explícito.

-¿Y? ¿Me perdona?

-No –respondió Snape.

Harry sintió como si se acabara de tragar una piedra grandota, y le pesara en el estómago.

-No por ahora, al menos. Si ya terminaste, puedes irte –le dijo Snape, dejando en claro que la conversación había terminado.

(corte)

Llegó finalmente el viernes, último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de fin de año. Ron y Hermione hicieron sus maletas con desgano, luego de que Dumbledore se negara a dejarlos ir a quedarse con Harry a la torre del profesor Lupin, y se negara también a dejar a Harry pasar las vacaciones en la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry les dijo que no importaba, que no se preocuparan, que estaría bien. Pero se le apretó la garganta el sábado por la mañana, cuando vio el montón de alumnos del colegio que se alejaba del castillo para reunirse con sus familias, a través de las ventanas que estaba limpiando esa mañana. En un ataque de impotencia pateó el balde con agua que tenía a su lado, derramando el contenido por varios metros de pasillo. Casi de inmediato llegó Filch, que comenzó a increparlo mientras lo obligaba a limpiar la embarrada que había dejado.

Ninguno de los dos vio que McGonagall los observaba, desde una puerta abierta no lejos de ahí. La bruja tenía la expresión triste, y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina del director.

(corte)

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado junto al fuego, tarareando un villancico mientras recortaba una guirnalda en un papel dorado, cuando Minerva McGonagall llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa Minerva –dijo el anciano, que había reconocido la forma de tocar la puerta de su subdirectora.

La bruja entró con aire preocupado, y pareció molestarse ligeramente al ver al director haciendo guirnaldas.

-¿Qué pasa Minerva? –le preguntó el anciano, mientras le indicaba un sofá junto al de él.

-Estoy preocupada por Potter.

-Si yo también –aceptó en brujo pensativo.

-Si, supongo –respondió la bruja en forma algo irónica, mirando la guirnaldas que habían estado manteniendo ocupado al director hasta antes que ella llegara.

-Es un tema complicado –aceptó el anciano.

-Creo que hay que dejarlo volver con sus compañeros –lanzó la bruja, para ir al grano-. No podemos expulsarlo, pero no lo podemos dejar eternamente aislado. No es correcto.

-Yo también estuve pensando en eso –respondió Dumbledore-. Además hay otro problema. Varios de los alumnos han comentado a sus padres lo ocurrido, y he recibido varias lechuzas pidiendo explicaciones. Algunos parecen molestos por la irregularidad de no expulsar a un alumno, y otros por mantenerlo aislado y fuera del sistema de casas.

-¿Te han hablado de eso en el consejo escolar?

-Si. Piden que regularice la situación. Que o lo expulse, o lo reintegre, o lo suspenda. Piden que me atenga al reglamento, en resumen.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Expulsarlo, no. Harry necesitará lo que aprende aquí. Pensé en suspenderlo, pero no quiero que pierda clases en el año en que pasa los TIMOS. Lo que no me deja más opción que reintegrarlo. Pero tengo un pequeño problema...

-Severus Snape –murmuró la bruja.

-En efecto. No creo que sea correcto ofrecerle un borrón y cuenta nueva a Harry, dando por olvidado lo que le hizo.

-¿Le comentaste a Severus lo que te solicitó el consejo?

-No todavía. Estaba esperando las vacaciones para resolver este tema con tranquilidad.

-Los alumnos que se iban ya dejaron el castillo. Severus debe estar en su oficina ahora. ¿Lo voy a buscar? –se ofreció McGonagall.

-Si, gracias. Mejor resolver este problema lo antes posible.

(corte)

Draco Malfoy era otro habitante del castillo que no se había ido a pasar las vacaciones a otra parte. No podía ir dónde sus padres, y su prima no lo vendría a buscar sino hasta el lunes, cuando volvía de Tasmania.

El chico iba caminando por los pasillos, sin nada mejor que hacer, cuando se topó con su amigo Harry, que seguía limpiando ventanas.

-Hola Cabeza Rajada –lo saludó, y se paró a su lado. Luego miró uno de los vidrios que Harry ya había limpiado-. Aquí te quedó una mancha –agregó, indicando un puntito en el vidrio.

-Si viniste a molestar, mejor te largas Malfoy –le respondió Harry. Ya era desagradable pasarse el sábado por la mañana limpiando ventanas, para que viniera el otro a encontrarlo mal hecho. ¿Qué diablos le importaba?

-¡Era una broma! –se defendió Draco, riendo-. Diablos... veo que estás de mal humor.

Harry no respondió, y continuó refregando el vidrio.

-¿Te vas que quedar todas las vacaciones en el colegio? –le preguntó Draco para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tú que crees? –le respondió el otro sin mirarlo.

-Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Harry se bajó del piso en el que estaba, y lo corrió un par de metros hacia el lado que le faltaba por limpiar. Draco tomó el cubo con agua, y lo llevó dos metros más allá, para ayudar.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry-. ¿Y tú? ¿Clavado aquí también?

-Si, pero sólo hasta el lunes. Laure vendrá a buscarme ese día.

-Suerte la tuya –murmuró Harry.

Draco se quedó mirando por la ventana, pensando en lo divertido que resultaría invitar a Harry a casa de su prima. A ella seguramente no le importaría. El asunto difícil era conseguir que le dieran permiso a su amigo. ¿A lo mejor si hablaba con el director él mismo?

-Nos vemos más tarde, Harry –se despidió Draco. Iría a hablar con el director ahora mismo. Pero no le diría nada a su amigo, hasta que el viejo hubiera dicho que bueno. Con Laure hablaría luego. Ella seguro que no se opondría a que llevara a un amigo.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Harry sin mirarlo. Pero, apenas Draco desapareció por una esquina, Harry tiró el paño al cubo y apoyó la frente en el vidrio. Todos se iban. Hasta Draco, con todos los problemas que tenía con Voldemort y sus padres, igual podía irse a pasar la navidad a otra parte, con su prima. Pero a él en cambio, no lo dejaban ir a ninguna parte. Remus no lo había dejado ir a pasar las vacaciones con su padrino, por temor a que el ministerio le siguiera la pista y diera con Sirius. Y los Weasley ni siquiera se habían molestado en invitarlo este año. Y más encima se tendría que quedar encerrado en la torre por varios días, por culpa de la luna llena. Remus no lo dejaba salir esos días en que él no podía estar con él.

-¡Deja de auto-compadecerte, estúpido! –se gritó a si mismo, dándole con el puño al vidrio que tenía frente a él. Éste se quebró, y le hizo una herida en la mano, que comenzó a sangrar.

Harry rápidamente sacó la varita, y con la mano izquierda intentó reparar el vidrio antes de que apareciera Filch. Le costó tres intentos, pero finalmente lo logró. Dejó todo ahí, para seguir luego, y se fue a la enfermería. La mano no se la podía arreglar él.

(corte)

Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba parado frente a la gárgola de piedra, preguntándose cual sería la contraseña para subir a ver al director. Estaba en eso cuando aparecieron McGonagall y el jefe de su casa.

-¿Qué quiere, señor Malfoy? –le preguntó la bruja, con algo de impaciencia.

-Hablar con el director.

-Ahora está ocupado. Vuelve a la tarde –le respondió ella con un tono que daba por terminada la conversación.

-¿Te puedo ayudar yo? –le ofreció Snape.

-Ojalá... -murmuró Draco-. Pero no, necesito hablar con él.

-¿Y qué necesitas hablar con él? –preguntó McGonagall molesta, porque quería subir a ver a director pero no quería decir la contraseña frente a un alumno.

-Es que quiero invitar a Potter a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones. Y le quería preguntar si se podía. No sé a quién más preguntarle. ¿Debo hablar con el profesor Lupin?

-Tú vives con una pariente, ¿verdad? ¿Está ella de acuerdo? –preguntó McGonagall.

-Si, vivo con mi prima. Ella está de acuerdo –mintió Draco-, siempre que a Harry le den permiso.

Snape se quedó mirándolo en silencio. No era asunto suyo, lo sabía, pero conocía al par de chicos. Si Dumbledore le daba permiso a Potter, que los Dioses se apiadaran de Laure Walters...

McGonagall en cambio estaba pensando que no era mala idea. Tal vez Harry Potter llevaba demasiados meses encerrado, y un cambio de aire podría ser exactamente lo que estuviera necesitando. Se paró frente a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña (lolypop). Luego le hizo señas a Draco para que subiera.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando a los que entraron, extrañado de que Draco Malfoy viniera con ellos.

-El señor Malfoy quiere invitar a Harry a casa de su prima a pasar las vacaciones –explicó McGonagall-. Ella está de acuerdo.

Dumbledore se quedó pensando. No le gustaba la idea de dejar que Harry se fuera a casa de extraños. Aunque confiaba en Laure y en Draco, prefería mandarlo a casa de sus tíos. Estaba indeciso. Miró a su subdirectora, que tenía cara de "yo que tú lo dejo".

-No lo podemos tener encerrado en Hogwarts para siempre. Y sus tíos jamás lo han querido recibir para las vacaciones de navidad. Creo que, tomando algunas medidas de seguridad, no tendría que haber problemas –continuó McGonagall.

-¿Y tú que piensas? –le preguntó Dumbledore a Snape, todavía no muy convencido.

Snape se sorprendió de que le preguntaran a él de si el mocoso podía irse pero, como era su costumbre, su cara permaneció neutral.

-Por mi puede mandarlo a la luna si quiere, señor director –respondió en un tono frío-. Con solamente pasaje de ida.

Dumbledore lo quedó mirando unos segundos, algo triste, y se volvió hacia McGonagall, y luego hacia Draco.

-Está bien, por mi puede ir. Pero dile a Harry que para otra vez venga él mismo a hablar conmigo. Y dile también que quiero hablar con él antes de que se vayan.

-Está bien –respondió Draco con entusiasmo. Se alejó hacia la puerta, y antes de salir se volvió, y agegó:- ¡gracias!

-Bueno, señor director. Ahora que ya superamos el tema "Potter" –dijo Snape con particular desprecio en la última palabra-, ¿qué necesita hablar conmigo?

-En realidad Harry sigue siendo el tema... –comenzó a explicar Dumbledore, pero Snape lo interrumpió con un resoplido entre burlón y molesto.

-Él ÚNICO y GRAN tema de este colegio al parecer...

-No me interrumpas, Severus –le respondió Dumbledore con dureza-. Es una falta de respeto.

-El respeto debe ser mutuo, señor _director_ –respondió Snape con frialdad.

El anciano suspiró, pero fue la bruja la que habló.

-No importa las diferencias que tengan, Severus –le dijo en tono de reproche-. Es el director, y un colega, y le debes respeto.

-¿Qué harías tú, Minerva, si Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, entrara a tu dormitorio y te registrara tus cosas? –preguntó Snape, desafiante-. ¿Qué harías si además te faltara el respeto?

-Por favor no discutan –intervino el anciano-. El asunto que tengo que hablar contigo es delicado, Severus. Por favor siéntense...

(corte)

Draco se tardó un tiempo en dar con Harry, pero finalmente lo encontró dándole explicaciones a Filch de por qué no podía seguir limpiando ventanas, mientras le mostraba la mano que la señora Pomfrey acababa de curarle.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito, mocoso! –le gritó Filch, mientras lo amenazaba con el escobillón que tenía en la mano-. ¡Todo para no cumplir con tu castigo!

-¡Fue un accidente! –se defendió Harry-. Y la señora Pomfrey me prohibió que usara esa mano por dos días. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-¡Entonces desaparece! Pero el director se enterará de esto –lo amenazó Filch.

Harry y Draco se fueron rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano? –le preguntó Draco, una vez que estuvieron a varios pasillos de distancia de Filch.

-Se me quebró una ventana y me corté con los vidrios –explicó Harry.

-¿Te duele?

-No.

-Te tengo una muy muy muy buena noticia –le comentó Draco.

Harry lo miró con cara de interrogación.

-¡Dumbledore te acaba de autorizar para ir a pasar la navidad a mi casa, con Laure!

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo convenció tu prima? –preguntó Harry extrañado, pero visiblemente exitado ante la idea.

-Eh... -Draco miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo en el que se encontraban, pero sólo había un perro chapoteando en un charco, en uno de los cuadros del muro. Al ver que nadie los estaba escuchando continuó:- Bueno, en realidad, ella todavía no lo sabe.

Harry lo miró con cara de "Esto no va a resultar".

-No te preocupes –continuó Draco-. Ella estará de acuerdo si sabe que Dumbledore te dio permiso.

-Y asumo que Dumbledore me dio permiso, porque creyó que Laure estaba de acuerdo –dijo Harry.

-En efecto.

-Bueno, no creo que resulte –respondió Harry con menos entusiasmo-. Pero igual, gracias.

-Lo pasaremos bien, no te preocupes.

(corte)

Los días hasta el lunes transcurrieron tranquilos. Harry y Draco mantuvieron un perfil bajo, para evitar meterse en problemas antes de que Laure los viniera a buscar.

A Severus Snape, por su parte, se le vió poco esos dos días. Estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Aunque entendía los motivos para que el director re-incorporara al chico Potter, no estaba contento de ver al muchacho salirse con la suya. Finalmente decidió sacarle partido al asunto: ya que el muchacho sería perdonado, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, le cobraría lo de la carta. El chico le había ofrecido contarle todo lo que sabía, a cambio de nada. Dudaba que hubiera podido averiguar mucho, pero a lo mejor Granger había conseguido algún dato con el chico Krum. Pero tendría que hablar con Potter antes de que se fuera, ya que el director le diría que podía volver a Gryffindor a la vuelta de las vacaciones...

Y fue así como el domingo en la mañana, cuando Snape ya sentía que podía tener al chico frente a él sin estrangularlo, fue a buscarlo a la estancia de Lupín, aprovechando que le tenía que llevar al hombre lobo la poción que se tenía que tomar para cada luna llena.

Harry se encontraba aburrido, sentado en su ventana (y todavía en pyjama) contemplando el paisaje, cuando sintió la voz de Snape en la salita de la estancia de Lupin. No le prestó mayor atención, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que viniera antes de cada luna llena. Se sorprendió bastante cuando Lupín abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y le anunció que el profesor de pociones quería hablar con él.

-¡Vístete de una vez, Harry! –le dijo Lupín, al ver que seguía en pyjama-. ¿Acaso te vas a pasar el día entero sin vestirte?

-Bueno... -respondió Harry bajándose de la ventana.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a subir a la ventana –continuó Lupín-. Es peligroso.

-Está bien –respondió Harry nuevamente, en tono mecánico. ¿Qué querría Snape con él?

Cuando Harry salió finalmente a la sala, ya vestido, encontró a Snape que lo esperaba con cara de fastidio.

-Buenos días Professor –lo saludó Harry con cortesía.

-Buenas _tardes _Potter –le respondió Snape en tono sarcástico.

Harry pensó en contestarle algo pesado, pero se contuvo. No pensaba meterse en problemas a un día de irse con Draco. Además, le había prometido a Snape que no le volvería a faltar el respeto.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?

-Si, Potter. Pero no aquí. Acompáñame –le ordenó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry se acercó al cuarto de Lupín.

-Voy a estar donde el professor Snape –le avisó Harry.

-Está bien –le respondió Lupín. Luego agregó en tono más bajo, para que sólo Harry pudiera oirlo:- Por favor compórtate...

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó Harry.

(corte)

Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda al verse en el despacho de Snape, sólo con él, con el castillo casi vacío. Suponía que Snape sólo quería que le contara lo que sabía sobre el parentezco entre Sirius y él, pero de todos modos sentía algo de temor, que aumentó cuando el brujo insonorizó la puerta.

Snape le hizo signos de que se sentara, y se sentó él mismo. Quedó mirando al chico unos segundos.

-Quiere que le cuente lo que he averiguado ¿verdad? –le preguntó Harry, al ver que el otro no decía nada.

-Exactamente, Potter.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerda la foto que tenía Hermione a principios de año? –comenzó Harry. Al ver que Snape asentía con la cabeza, continuó-. Pues el tipo del retrato era el novio de la hermana del abuelo de Viktor Krum. La chica junto a él era la novia. O sea, la hermana del abuelo de Viktor Krum. El cuadro había sido pintado en 1960, cuando el novio, que era inglés, había ido a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de la familia de su novia, la familia de Viktor Krum.

-¿Sabes sus nombres? –le preguntó Snape.

-El tipo se llamaba Solon Hartmann, y la novia se llamaba Syna Krum.

Snape tomó nota.

-Continúa...

-Bueno, ellos eran novios, y a los meses de que él había vuelto a Inglaterra, ella escapó de la casa de sus padres y se fue a Inglaterra detrás de él. Pero él había muerto meses antes, y ella parece murió también.

Snape lo quedó mirando.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?

-Por lo que Viktor le contó a Hermione, cuando ella le pidió que le contara sobre el retrato de la foto, Solon volvió a Inglaterra unos días después de que habían hecho el retrato. Cinco meses más tarde Syna, escapó de la casa de sus padres. Ellos lo supieron porque una elfina de la casa la había descubierto. Al principio no la buscaron, porque estaban enojados con ella, pero después comenzaron a preocuparse, porque no sabían nada de ella. Viajaron a Inglaterra para buscarla, y se enteraron que Solon había muerto meses antes, días antes de la fecha en que Syna había huido. La buscaron, pero no la encontraron. Supieron que ella había muerto, por alguna magia que hicieron, pero no dieron con su cuerpo.

Snape se quedó mirando a Harry en silencio. De pronto comprendió toda la historia. De pronto la chica que había dado a luz a mellizos en el hospital la Gloria, en 1961, tenía nombre y rostro. Se llamaba Syna Krum. Su madre se llamaba Syna Krum. Su padre se llamaba Solon Hartmann. Y probablemente el chico de la foto que Draco y Potter habían encontrado en el verano era él, su padre. Tendría que revisar el registro de alumnos nuevamente, para corroborar que había un alumno en esos años que se llamaba así...

-Yo creo que ellos pudieron ser los padres de mi padrino y de usted –se aventuró a decir Harry, al ver que el profesor no había dicho nada-. Por las fechas, todo coincidiría.

-Puedes irte, Potter –le dijo Snape.

-¿Pero, piensa usted que eso es posible? –le preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Eso no es algo que vaya a conversar contigo, Potter. ¿Tines algo más que contarme?

-No.

-Entonces vete.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá a Sirius? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Potter.

-Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo...

-Vete, Potter. Y no te atrevas a entrometerte en este asunto.

-Pero...

-¡Sale que aquí, Potter! –le dijo Snape finalmente enojado, poniéndose de pie.

Harry decidió no enojar más a Snape, y salió de inmediato del despacho. No pensaba tener problemas por su culpa. Tenía más deseos de ir a pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones con Draco, que de saber más del asunto de los Eses.

(corte)

Snape sacó de un cajón la copia que había hecho de la foto de Hermione Granger. Contempló el retrato. Un detalle en la foto. Esos eran sus padres, probablemente en los días de su concepción. Contempló a Syna Krum. Parecía feliz en el retrato. ¿Ya estaría embarazada cuando posó? Nunca lo sabría, probablemente.

Sus padres... ambos muertos jóvenes.

Snape tocó la foto y se sintió deprimido. La guardó nuevamente y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

(corte)

Cuando Laure llegó, el lunes, se sorprendió de encontrar a dos chicos esperándola en vez de uno. Antes que nadie, Draco corrió por el parque a su encuentro para hablar con ella antes que los adultos.

Harry no lucía como Harry Potter. Dumbledore había considerado prudente hacerlo pasar por otra persona mientras estuviera fuera de Hogwarts. Mientras Draco corría a recibir a su prima, el anciano aprovechó de hacerle a su protegido unas últimas recomendaciones.

-No olvides tomarte un trago de poción cada una hora. ¡No se te puede olvidar! Y recuerda dormir con la cortina cerrada, y tomarte la poción primera cosa en la mañana.

-Si, no lo olvidaré. No se preocupe –prometió Harry como por enésima vez.

-Y pórtate bien –agregó Dumbledore.

-Si...

Laure se sorprendió de que Dumbledore hubiera aceptado que Harry fuera a pasar algunos días fuera del colegio, pero no se hizo mayor problema. Se enojó un poco con Draco por haber inventado que ella estaba de acuerdo. Pero, cuando entró al vestíbulo, le siguió la corriente a su primo actuando como si ella estuviera enterada de que Harry venía con ella.

Con Draco con el anillo de invisibilidad de Laure, y Harry bajo su propia capa, ambos acompañaron a Laure a Hogsmeade y a las tres escobas, desde donde el trío tomó un traslador hasta el edificio dónde vivía Laure.

El departamento estaba ordenado, y Draco se sintió contento de estar nuevamente "en casa". Le dio un rápido tour a Harry (muy rápido, ya que el departamento era diminuto: dos dormitorios, un baño, una sala-comedor, y la cocina).

-Yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo ahora, Draco –dijo Laure-. Pórtense bien mientras no estoy. No salgan del departamento. Y preferiría que no abrieran las ventanas.

Se acercó a la puerta, y de pronto recordó algo y se volvió.

-Y otra cosa: nada de hongos. ¿Está claro? –preguntó con voz amenazante.

-Si prima, ve tranquila –la tranquilizó Draco.

-Si, no se preocupe –le dijo Harry.

Cuando se hubo ido, ambos chicos se miraron.

-En realidad es una lástima que hubieran eliminado todos los hongos del colegio... -murmuró Harry.

-Igual... prefiero no andar con el trasero adolorido –aseguró Draco.

-Hace meses que no quemo un hongo –suspiró Harry.

-Si, yo tampoco –contestó Draco con pesar-. Pero, aunque tuvieramos hongos, de todos modos preferiría no quemarlos. Ya te dije: no quiero tener algo invisible golpéandome. ¿Te muestro mi colección de licores mejor? –sugirió Draco llendo hacia un mueble de la sala-. ¡Hay un montón de recetas que se me han ocurrido en los últimos meses, y no podía esperar para llegar aquí y prepararlas.

-Está bien –contestó Harry animado.

-Voy a preparar algunas fórmulas que he anotado, y tú me darás tu opinión –sugirió Draco.

(corte)

Snape entró en el registro de alumnos, y se fue directo hacia los alumnos ingresados en 1941, asumiendo que la foto que Draco y Harry habían encontrado en el verano había sido tomada a Solon Hartmann en su séptimo año (la fotografía había sido datada como junio de 1948). Efectivamente, ahora que sabía el nombre del que estaba buscando, rápidamente encontró que Solon Hartmann había ingresado al colegio en septiembre de 1941. Anotó el nombre de sus padres (¡Sus propios abuelos!), y la dirección que tenían en esa época. Era en Londres. ¿Vivirían todavía ellos? Lo dudaba. Pero algún pariente debía de quedarle... De hecho, si Viktor Krum era nieto del hermano de su madre, entonces aquel chico, estrella del Quidditch, era su sobrino.

Snape contempló el vació... ¡Tenía al menos un sobrino! Granger seguramente conoció a la mitad de sus parientes en el verano, sin saberlo, de visita en casa de Krum.

Cerró los ojos. Tenía familia. Tenía un hermano, de hecho. No le gustaba para nada, pero tenía un hemano. Y tenía un sobrino. Y podía ir a Londres y buscar a los Hartmann que quedaran vivos. Por el lado de los Snape no tenía parientes cercanos vivos. Era hijo único. Sus padres adoptivos también lo habían sido, y ambos estaban muertos. Black tenía a Harry como ahijado. Se rió pensando en la ironía... ¡Harry Potter vendría siendo algo así como un sobrino político!

De pronto se encontró terriblemente sólo. Deseó conocer a tanta familia que se había perdido por todos esos años. Deseó ir a desenterrar a su madre de aquel bosque contiguo al antiguo hospital La Gloria. Deseó conocer la tumba de Solon Hartmann, su padre. Deseó enterrar a Syna Krum junto a él.

Aunque eran las vacaciones, sus obligaciones de jefe de Slytherin no le permitían alejarse del colegio durante las vacaciones. Salvo que consiguiera que algún colega se hiciera cargo de los cuatro chicos de su casa que no se habían ido para las vacaciones. A lo mejor Albus podía hacerse cargo. Mal que mal, le debía unos cuantos favores después del perdonazo que pensaba otorgarle a Potter.

Decidido cerró el registro de alumnos y se encaminó al despacho del director.

(corte)

Algunos tragos más tarde, Draco y Harry se encontraban esperablemente ebrios. Estaban felices.

-¡Otrrrrrrrooooooo! –gritó Harry dejando su vaso en la mesa de la cocina-. Pe-pero esta vez pon... pon... le más de esa cosa roja de ahí ¿yaaaaaaaaaaa? –dijo indicando la botella de licor de guinda.

-A la o-orden –dijo Draco, y de inmediato comenzó a agregar gererosas cantidades de varias botellas a su coctelera, y la agitó con lo que el pensaba que era mucha energía (pero que a alguien sobrio le hubiera dado más bien pena).

-Que lin-linda tu p-p-prrrrima –comentó Harry entre hipos-. Me gusta m-m-nucho ¿sabes?

Draco lo quedó mirando. Dejó de agitar la coctelera y la depositó con fuerza sobre la mesa. Lo apuntó con un dedo incierto (pués veía a su amigo en triplicado).

-No... no... no te atrevas... Es MI p-p-prima. Ha-harry. ¡Te lo prohibo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡¡¡TE LO PRO-PRO-PROHIBO!!!

Harry lo miró desconcertado. ¿Por qué Draco estaba tan enojado?

-No te enoooojes, D-draco –le respondió.

-¡Es MI prima! –insistió Draco caminando con pasos inseguros hacia Harry.

-Si sé –insistió Harry algo asustado- R-r-relájate...

-Es que con mi mipra... prima... no te metes... -insistió sin escuchar a Harry.

Estaba diciendo eso cuando el chico se tropezó con un corcho, y se calló de espaldas. Su cabeza sonó "TUMB" al chocar contra el suelo, y no se movió más. Asustado, Harry se puso de pie.

-¡Draco! –le dijo tratándo de reanimarlo-. ¡Draco! ¡DRACO! ¡¡¡DRA-DRACOOOOOOOO!!!

Harry entró en pánico. Estuvo algo más conciente que unos momentos antes. Necesitaba pedir ayuda... Necesitaba ayuda. Draco parecía muerto. ¿Cómo podía ubicar a Laure? Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con mucho agua fría. Luego, con la mente más fría, pensó en alguna solución.

Se desesperó por unos minutos al no encontrarla. En el departamento no había chimenea. ¡Ni siquiera había un teléfono! ¡Pero tenía a Hedwig!

Volvió donde Draco y constató que estaba helado. Lo arrastró como pudo hacia su cama y lo tapó hasta las orejas. Cuando terminó estaba agotado.

-Tengo que escribirle a Laure para que vuelva –murmuró-. Pero le dolía mucho la cebeza, y estaba mareado.

Harry se sentía tan extenuado que decidió recostarse unos segundos antes de ir a buscar pergamino y pluma.

Y se quedó dormido.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando Laure llegó, se sorprendió de no sentir ningún ruido. Se acercó al dormitorio de su primo y el olor a alcohol la sorprendió. Se enojó bastante al comprender que habían estado bebiendo demasiado, y se enojó todavía más cuando vió que en la cocina estaba todo tirado.

Rápidamente se fue al dormitorio de su primo y prendió la luz.

-¡Despirten! –les dijo-. ¡Y vayan a ordenar el desorden que dejaron en la cocina!

Harry abrió los ojos desconcertado, y se tardó varios segundos en recordadr dónde se encontraba. De pronto recordó que Draco se había caído, y lo miró preocupado. Pero suspiró alviado al ver que su amigo estaba despertando igual que él.

-¡Ay! –exclamó Draco llevándose la mano a la nuca-. ¡Me duele mucho la cabeza!

-¡Eso te pasa por andar bebiendo sin control! –le dijo su prima-. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? ¡Vayan a ordenar todo lo que dejaron! ¡Y se acabó tu pasatiempo de hacer tragos, Draco! Voy a botar todas esas botellas!

-¡NO PRIMA! -¡No lo hagas por favor! –le rogó Draco saltando de la cama. Pero se mareó y se calló al suelo.

-¡Mira cómo estás de borracho! –se enojó su prima, y de un tirón lo puso de pie nuevamente-. Levántate, ordena lo que dejaste, ¡y sólo después te acuestas! ¡Y tú también Harry!

Harry miró preocupado como Draco se llevaba nuevamente la mano a la nuca, con una intensa mueca de dolor. No parecía recordar lo ocurrido. Pensó en contarle a su prima, pero al verle la cara de enojo desistió, y siguió en silencio a su amigo a la cocina.

Para cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina ya era muy tarde. Ambos se fueron a la cama después de que Laure les dio otro discurso sobre lo irresponsables que eran. Finalmente Laure dejó de retarlos y llevó un sofá cama de la sala al dormitorio de Draco, para que Harry durmiera.

Cuando finalmente ambos estuvieron acostados, y Laure desapareció apagando la luz, se encontraron inmersos en la oscuridad e inexplicáblemente desvelados.

-Draco ¿Estás durmiendo? –le preguntó Harry en un murmuro.

-No –murmuró Draco-. No me puedo quedar dormido. Me duele mucho la cabeza. Y tengo mucha sed.

-Yo también tengo sed –murmuró Harry-. Me gustaría tomarme otro trago.

-A mi también –suspiró Draco-. Pero Laure vació todas las botellas en el lavaplatos. ¡No me dejó ni siquiera jarabe de granadina!

-Que lástima... -respondió Harry-. Lo siento.

-Si, es una lástima. ¡Una pérdida!

-Me muero de ganas de tomarme un último trago... murmuró Harry.

-Yo también –se quejó Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, contemplando el techo ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-Se me ocurre algo... -dijo Draco de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Podríamos ir a un bar! Yo tengo algo de dinero muggle. Laure me lo dio en el verano.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó Harry inseguro, pero entusasmado.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo ya no siento nada de sueño. Si dormimos toda la tarde...

-Es verdad. Tu prima llegó pasadas las nueve. Y recuerdo que cuando estábamos bebiendo había luz como de las tres de la tarde.

-Por eso: es obvio que no dormiremos en toda la noche. ¿Por qué mejor no salimos? Me siento un poco encerrado aquí adentro. Quiero caminar, tomar aire fresco, y ojalá encontremos un bar y podamos beber algo.

Ambos estuvieron d acuerdo, y se levantaron. Draco abrió despacito la puerta de su dormitorio para no hacer ruido, y fue a ver a su prima. Volvió al cabo de unos segundos, tras verificar que ella dormía como un angelito.

Ambos se tragaron una dosis de la poción multijugos de Harry, y al cabo de unos segundos parecían dos hermanos gemelos. Ambos ignoraban a quién se parecían (a Harry le habían pasado la poción, pero nadie le había informado de quién era lo que habían usado).

La vida a veces es curiosa. Y hechos raros como sentarse en un montón de paja, y enterrarse la única aguja escondida en él, ocurren.

Los chicos no tardarían en averiguar a quién se parecían. Pero, cuando salieron a hurtadillas del departamento, todavía no lo sabían. Harry, en particular, no tenía idea que esa simple escapada nocturna revolucionaría bastante su vida.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando por la noche, que estaba muy helada, cuando encontraron un negocio abierto. Parecía de esos lugares en que sólo entran los hombres, muy tarde en la noche. No se veía nada para adentro, y unas luces de neón rojo y verde parpadeaban anunciando que estaban frente al Bar "Alí Babá".

-¿Qué diablos significa Alí Babá? –se preguntó Draco.

-Es el personaje principal de una historia muggle –le explicó Harry-. "Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones".

-¿Un libro?

-Eso creo –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. En realidad no tengo idea.

-¿Entremos? –sugirió Draco, intentando parecer casual a pesar de que se sentía bastante cohibido por el aspecto del lugar (pero no quería quedar como un gallina delante de su amigo).

-¡Claro! –respondió Harry con aparente entusiasmo (pués tampoco quería quedar como un niñito cobarde delante de Draco)-. Para eso hemos venido ¿no?

Ambos empujaron la puerta y entraron. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro y lleno de hombres. Había bastante humo y nadie los quedó mirando, como ambos habían temido al entrar. Vieron un par de asientos libres en un rincón del bar, y se fueron a sentar.

Una mujer vestida provocativamente se acercó a ellos al cabo de unos minutos.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué van a querer?

-Eh... -murmuró Harry sin saber qué pedir.

-Vodka –respondió Draco.

-Si, yo también –dijo Harry, recordándo que lo había probado en casa de Draco.

La chica se rió, aparentemente del hecho que dos hombres exactamente iguales hubieran pedido exáctamente lo mismo. Finalmente se fue, y volvió al cabo de un rato con dos vasos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a beber, aunque se sentían como peces fuera del agua. Gracias al humo que había en el ambiente, los dos desearon tener algunos honguitos que quemar, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

De pronto, Harry vió por el espejo de la barra una figura que conocía muy bien. Escupió el vodka que tenía en la boca, de la impresión. El hombrecito que venía entrando al bar era nada menos que Petigrew, el hombre que había traicionado a sus padres y que había ayudado a volver a Voldemort. Harry sintió pánico, al pensar que Voldemort sabía que se encontraban ahí y había mandado a uno de sus mortifagos a buscarlos. También tuvo ganas de lanzarle una maldición desde ahí mismo, ahora que por fin podía.

Draco estaba a punto de quejarse por el vodka que acababa de recibir en plena cara, cuando se le ocurrió mirar en la dirección que miraba su amigo. Se quedó petrificado donde estaba al ver que había entrado al bar al que sabía (por ser conocido de sus padres) que era un mortifago.

Ambos chicos sintieron pánico por unos segundos, hasta que recordaron que lucían como personas diferentes. Draco recordó ese hecho en voz baja, y ambos se miraron y suspiraron con algo de alivio. Sin embargo, a Harry le picaban las manos por tomar su varita. La sed de venganza se apoderó de su cerebro y de su razón. Quería matar al condenado traidor. Quería maldecirlo hasta que llegara al infierno, quería...

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –preguntó Draco preocupado, al ver a su amigo con esa cara.

-N... nada –murmuró Harry sin poder apartar la vista del recién llegado, que acababa de sentarse en la barra dándoles la espalda.

Sin embargo, si Petigrew acertaba mirar el espejo en la dirección correcta, podría perfectamente ver el reflejo del par de supuestos gemelos. Pero igual no podría reconocerlos, o eso suponían los chicos...

Todo sucedió en forma bastante confusa, y los chicos recordarían lo sucedido aquella noche como una extraña pesadilla.

Los chicos estaban comentando lo extraño que resultaba ver a un mago, supuestamente de sangre pura, bebiendo una bebida tan muggle como la cerveza de cebada. Y en eso estaban cuando Petigrew miró el espejo en dirección al reflejo de ellos y, para asombro de los chicos, los quedó mirando como si los conociera.

Petigrew escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca al ver a los dos gemelos, y la chica que estaba detrás de la barra lo miró con asco. Los chicos se miraron asustados pensando que a pesar de la poción polijugo los había reconocido.

-¿Cómo es posible que nos haya reconocido? –murmuró Harry.

-No tengo idea –respondió Draco-. Lo mejor sería largarnos, pero él está más cerca de la puerta que nosotros. ¡Y ya nos vió!

-¿Es idea mía o parece asustado? –preguntó Harry.

Draco estaba encogiendose de hombros en señal de "quién sabe", cuando ambos vieron perfectamente que Petigrew se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y se pondía de pié.

Cómo uno solo, los dos chicos se llevaron la mano a sus respectivos bolsillos, por si tenían que defenderse. Petigrew caminó en dirección al baño, que estaba a solo un par de metros de los chicos, pero cuando estuvo al lado de ellos los miró y abrió la boca.

Harry no se hizo de rogar. El miedo y la sed de venganza hicieron que lo apuntara con su propia varita y lanzara un ataque antes que el otro.

-¡_cesare_! –gritó Harry.

-¿Marcus? –alcanzó a preguntar Petigrew antes de que el hechizo le seccionara parte del cuello.

Petigrew calló al suelo, incapás de seguir hablando. Miraba a los chicos con autentico pánico en sus ojos.

En el bar se armó la grande. En medio de una confusión de gritos y hombres que huían despavoridos, los chicos consiguieron escapar. Corrieron cómo si los viniera persiguiendo Fluffy hambriento, hasta que llegaron al edificio. Por suerte el conserje no se encontraba, y pudieron subir al departamento sin que nadie los quedara mirando. Entraron lo más callados que pudieron, y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama de Draco para recobrar el aliento.

Después de varios minutos de respirar con dificultad lograron recomponerse un poco.

-Demonios... ¡en que lío nos hemos metido! –se lamentó Draco.

-¿Cómo diablos nos reconoció? –preguntó Harry.

-Creo que no fue a nosotros a quienes reconoció -comentó Draco-. Antes de que le cortaras el cuello nos miró a ambos y dijo "Marcus".

Fue Harry quién dijo lo que ambos estaban pensando.

-El tipo a quién nos parecemos por la poción multijugo se tiene que haber llamado Marcus.

-Y claramente era conocido de Petigrew –agregó Draco.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? –se lamentó Harry-. ¡Usé magia en vacaciones! ¡Y para matar a alguien más encima!

-Bueno, puedes alegar defensa propia –le sugirió Draco-. Y, de todos modos, en el bar nadie te conoce. Estaba oscuro, a lo mejor nadie siquiera recuerde nuestras caras.

-Es posible... pero de todos modos usé mi varita. ¡El ministerio sabrá que fui yo!

-Eso también es cierto –respondió Draco con pesar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La cabeza de Harry funcionaba rápidamente, evaluando la situación. De pronto vió una luz de esperanza: los aurores del ministerio llegarían sin lugar a dudas al bar, y encontrarían a Petigrew. ¡Y entonces podrían saber que Sirius no lo había matado! Si no moría desangrado, a lo mejor hasta podían interrogarlo. Ese pensamiento le dio a Harry bastante más ánimo.

Al cabo de un rato, y producto del agotamiento y del alcohol, ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos con ropa y zapatos sobre la cama de Draco.

(corte)


	49. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Muchos saludos y cariños para todos los que lean esto. A los que se pregunten "¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue viva?" les responderé: estoy mejor, y vivo aún :) .

Finalmente, continué escribiendo esta fanfiction. A fin de no dejarlos esperando nuevamente, la escribí hasta el final antes de comenzar a subir capítulos. De modo que solamente me queda decirles: gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, y que disfruten los últimos 8 capítulos de "Un verano complicado".

**Capítulo 49 ¿Qué hemos hecho?**

Draco se despertó de pronto, poco después de haberse quedado dormido. Escuchaba claramente movimientos que venían desde el cuarto de su prima y por debajo de la puerta se colaba luz.

Recordó, como en una pesadilla, los acontecimientos de hace apenas un rato… y sintió pánico. Se preguntó si despertar a Harry, pero no lo hizo. Su amigo se podría poner nervioso, y eso delataría ante Lau que algo había pasado.

Curioso de la razón por la que su prima se encontrara levantada en medio de la noche, se puso de pie y, tras verificar en un espejo que ya no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, se fue a verla a su cuarto.

–¿Qué haces levantado? –le preguntó ella, mientras se abrochaba los zapatos con rapidez.

–Te sentí levantada. ¿A dónde vas?

–Hay una emergencia cerca de aquí, y me solicitaron que fuera. ¿Confío en que los puedo dejar solos un rato sin que se metan en líos?

–Si, no te preocupes –respondió Draco, sintiendo un sudor frío. Disimulando su nerviosismo se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Qué pasó?

–Un ataque con magia, en un bar repleto de muggles…

Sin especificar nada más, Laure salió corriendo.

Draco tragó saliva. Estaba asustado. ¿Podrían los del ministerio descubrir de algún modo que habían sido ellos? ¿Tendrían algún modo de adivinar que Harry y él habían estado ahí esa noche?

En eso llegó Harry, frotándose los ojos de sueño.

–¿Qué fue ese portazo? ¿Qué pasa?

–Laure se tuvo que ir a trabajar, al parecer hay una emergencia ... ¿Se te ocurre dónde pudo haber sido, por casualidad? –respondió Draco con ironía.

Eso termino de despertar a Harry por completo.

–¿Al bar? ¿Tú crees que sepan… ya sabes… que nosotros estuvimos ahí?

–Laure no sospechaba nada cuando salió de aquí. ¿Crees que puedan de algún modo descubrir quién lo hizo?

Ambos chicos se miraron con miedo.

–Si llegan a hacerle el _prior incantatem_ a mi varita –razonó Harry–, van a saber de inmediato que fui yo quién atacó a Pettigrew… Lo único que me queda esperar es que no lleguen a sospechar de mi. Tú estás salvado, no hiciste nada más que estar ahí…

–Ni tan a salvo. ¿Qué crees que va a decir mi prima si descubre que me salí de noche a beber a un bar muggle?

–Francamente, Draco, da lo mismo lo que Laure pueda pensar de nosotros por una escapadita, frente a una acusación por asesinato –respondió Harry algo exasperado.

–Ya… si sé que frente a lo del ataque, Laure no es un problema mayor. ¿Tú crees que Pettigrew haya muerto?

–Espero que si, porque por culpa de ese desgraciado murieron mis padres… –murmuró Harry con rencor. Draco lo miró preocupado.

–Harry…

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué lo atacaste? ¿Por miedo o por venganza?

Harry se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.

–Ambos.

–Pues, si llegan a saber que fuiste tú, es mejor que omitas la venganzas y te centres en la defensa propia.

–Si. Bueno.

–De todos modos, es muy creíble: no lo atacaste apenas entró al bar, sino sólo cuando se acercó a nosotros –agregó Draco.

–Si, es verdad. En realidad no sé para qué me preocupo. Es poco probable que sospechen de mi, y aunque lo hicieran, tengo todo a mi favor: él es un mortifago. Es cosa que le vean la marca en el antebrazo ¿no?

Draco se quedó callado. Lo de los mortifagos era un tema sensible para él.

Ambos volvieron al dormitorio de Draco, y se sentaron a esperar a que Laure volviera. Se sentían incapaces de volver a dormir, pero preferían fingir cuando llegara Laure. Esperar despiertos a que volviera de su trabajo resultaría un poco sospechoso.

–Harry… estaba pensando en algo… –intervino Draco de pronto–. En realidad te conviene muchísimo que Pettigrew haya muerto antes de que lo encontraran. Sino podría decir que lo atacó ese tal Marcus, al cual te pareces cuando te tomas la poción multijugos que te dieron, y si más encima dice que eran dos los Marcus, el viejo Dumbledore ataría cabos al enterarse. ¿No crees?

–Tienes toda la razón Draco… ¡¡¡COMO DIABLOS ME VINE A METER EN ESTE LIO! –Gritó Harry lanzando un cojín con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado del cuarto.

–No teníamos como adivinar… –respondió Draco.

–Que ganas de quemar hongos –murmuró Harry. En ocasiones como aquellas era en las cuales más apreciaba el efecto relajante que aquel humo tenía. Se quedó mirando a Draco, que bruscamente se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la frente.

–¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? –exclamó con entusiasmo.

–¿De qué? –preguntó Harry igualmente entusiasmado, ante la perspectiva de que su amigo hubiera encontrado un remedio para todos sus problemas.

–¡El humo! ¿Recuerdas que el bar estaba lleno de humo?

–No creo que eso haya borrado nuestras huellas –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡No estoy hablando de lo de Pettigrew, sino de los hongos! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estuvimos todo ese rato respirando humo, y no nos pasó nada?

–De veras… Con todo lo que pasó ni me había dado cuenta. ¿Entonces podríamos volver a quemar hongos?

–Si los tuviéramos… –respondió Draco perdiendo el entusiasmo inicial.

–Bueno, si… si lográramos volver a conseguirlos. Aunque no sé… Si es que nos quitaron la maldición que nos impedía respirar humo, quiere decir que están confiando más en nosotros. Y no me gustaría perder eso. Además, no quiero meterme en más problemas de los que ya estoy.

–Si, bueno, eso también es verdad –admitió Draco.

(corte)

Cerca de ahí, el Bar Alí Babá jamás había estado más lleno de magos. Laure ayudaba a desmemorizar a los pocos muggles que todavía quedaban, mientras unidades especiales del ministerio volvían a dejar todo en orden.

Le preocupaba que hubiese habido un mortifago tan cerca de su departamento, con su sobrino y Harry Potter pasando unos días ahí. Se preguntaba quienes habrían sido esos gemelos que los testigos muggles habían visto cerca de la víctima al momento del ataque. Y lo más extraño de la historia es que aquel mortifago era el famoso Pettigrew, que se creía muerto, asesinado por Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter, que continuaba prófugo. Se preguntaba si había sido Black el atacante, a pesar de que los testigos habían afirmado de que tenía a su gemelo junto a él. Y, que ella supiera, Sirius Black no tenía ningún hermano gemelo.

(corte)

Los chicos se sobresaltaron cuando ya el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, y sintieron abrirse la puerta del departamento. De inmediato se miraron y se hicieron los dormidos, como habían acordado. Escucharon la puerta del dormitorio entreabrirse, y volver a cerrarse suavemente. Luego sintieron ruidos en el dormitorio de Laure, y se sintieron a salvo para volver a abrir los ojos.

–¿Tú crees que sospeche algo? –susurró Harry preocupado.

–Yo creo que no –respondió Draco con igual cuidado–. Mejor no hablemos y tratemos de dormir.

–¿Y si nos pregunta si sabemos algo?

–No tiene cómo saber. Mejor decimos que estuvimos durmiendo todo el tiempo y que no sabemos nada. Ahora trata de dormir –lo urgió Draco.

–Ok.

(corte)

A eso de las 10 de la mañana, una Laure con ojeras entró al cuarto de Draco y despertó a los chicos.

–Draco, Harry, despierten por favor.

–¿Qué pasa Lau? –preguntó Draco incorporándose.

–Me tengo que ir a trabajar. De hecho estoy atrasada. Pero antes quería hablar de algo con ustedes.

Harry sintió como si se le hubiera hecho un nudo el estómago, y estuvo conciente de cómo palpitaba su corazón.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco bostezando.

–Escúchenme ambos. Anoche, a algunas cuadras de aquí, hubo un incidente. Un mago fue atacado por otro. La víctima no murió, pero el atacante, o los atacantes ya que se cree que no estaba sólo, se dieron a la fuga. Cómo en este sector no hay magos residentes, salvo ustedes y yo, es posible que en el ministerio quieras saber qué hicimos nosotros anoche. Así que es posible que los venga a buscar en algún momento del día, si me lo solicitan.

–¿A nosotros? –preguntó Harry nervioso–. ¿Qué podríamos tener nosotros que ver?

–Nada, Harry, no te preocupes –respondió Laure–. Se trata de una mera formalidad, cuando esta clase de incidentes ocurren en barrios en los que viven muy pocos magos.

–Laure… ¿Tiene el ataque algo que ver con, tú sabes… algún conocido de mis padres? –preguntó Draco.

Laure se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como preguntándose si hablar o no. Finalmente miró a Harry algo nerviosa y respondió.

–La víctima tenía la marca de los seguidores de Quién–Tú–Sabes. Lo más extraño… es que la víctima es un mago que se creía muerto hace muchos años. Supongo que tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones cuando en San Mungo logren curarlo.

–Pero… ¿se sabe ya quién lo atacó? –preguntó Harry.

–No. Por algunos testigos se sabe que el atacante habría sido un joven que habría estado en compañía de su hermano gemelo. Pero no se sabe todavía si serían ellos los atacantes. Ninguno de los muggles que fueron interrogados vio el ataque. Lo único que se sabe todavía es que esos gemelos estaban junto a la victima al momento del ataque, y que después salieron corriendo. Ninguno de los interrogados recordaba haberlos visto antes.

–Ah –respondió Harry con dificultad.

Laure miró su nerviosismo y, malinterpretándolo, le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.

–No te preocupes, no creo que vengan a atacarlos a ustedes. Lo que yo creo es que se trataría más bien de un ajuste de cuentas, algo entre la víctima y el atacante. De todos modos, por si acaso, les tengo que insistir en que no vayan a salir del departamento, que no abran la puerta ni las ventanas.

Laure se fue hacia la puerta, y antes de salir se volvió hacia ellos.

–Es muy posible que los tenga que venir a buscar en algún momento, para que les pidan su testimonio. Así que vístanse y estén listos, por si acaso. ¿Entendido?

–Si Laure –respondió Draco. Harry meramente asintió con la cabeza, pues se sentía incapaz de hablar.

(corte)

Las horas pasaron lentamente para los chicos. A eso de las dos de la tarde sintieron abrirse la puerta del departamento pero, para asombro de ambos, Laure no estaba sola, sino con el mismísimo Dumbledore. Los chicos saludaron al brujo con timidez, quien les respondió sin sus ojos alegres característicos, pasando su vista de Harry (que estaba con el aspecto de Marcus), a Draco, y viceversa.

Harry no necesitó más que una mirada a los ojos del anciano para tener la certeza de que sospechaba algo.

–Hola chicos –saludó Laure–. Como les dije en la mañana, el ministerio quiere interrogar a los magos residentes en el sector. O sea: ustedes dos y yo. El profesor Dumbledore, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, prefirió llevarse a Harry de vuelta al colegio después, por seguridad.

–Me gustaría hablar con Harry unos momentos antes de irnos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo tomaste la poción por última vez, Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–No recuerdo –respondió el chico, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y dándose cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba logrando–. Pero no fue recién. Yo calculo que hace más de media hora.

–Si, mucho más de media hora –corroboró Draco.

–Entonces todavía tenemos tiempo. No creo que sea prudente que Harry llegue al Ministerio no luciendo como él mismo.

Dumbledore se acercó a Harry. Draco, al verlo, se paró del sofá para dejarle el espacio junto a su amigo. El anciano se sentó y lo miró con paciencia, hasta que Draco captó la indirecta y se fue detrás de su prima, que se afanaba en la cocina.

No fue hasta que el chico desapareció, que Dumbledore habló.

–¿Estuvieron Draco y tú anoche en el bar dónde ocurrió todo? –preguntó el viejo yendo al grano.

Harry pensó inicialmente en negarlo todo, pero si el director ya sospechaba de él le sería demasiado fácil descubrirlo. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Dumbledore soltó parte del aire que tenía en los pulmones.

–¿Y Draco fue contigo, usando también la poción multijugos que te pasé?

–Si señor –respondió Harry, bajando la vista, asombrado de lo fácilmente que parecía atar cabos.

–¿Cuál de los dos fue el que atacó a Pettigrew?

–Yo fui. Pero fue porque Pettigrew se acercó a nuestra mesa, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, como para tomar su varita.

–Entiendo.

–¿Quién es Marcus, profesor Dumbledore?

–Marcus fue un antiguo estudiante del colegio. Yo tenía un recuerdo de él, y usamos un par de pelos de él que aún tenía pegados. Lo usamos, aprovechando que Marcus ya está muerto.

–Pettigrew me reconoció, me llamó Marcus –continuó Harry con amargura, y algo de acusación en su voz–. Mala suerte que me dieran justo una poción que haría que me pareciera a alguien que un mortifago pudiera conocer…

–Si, ellos se conocían –reconoció Dumbledore–. Pero no podíamos adivinar que te encontrarías con él. De hecho, no se suponía que pudieras ver a nadie que no fuera Draco o Laure. Pero, de haber sabido que saldrías sin permiso en la primera noche fuera de Hogwarts, créeme que no te habría dejado que vinieras…

–Estoy en problemas, ¿no? –preguntó Harry con pesar, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

–Si, lo estás –reconoció nuevamente Dumbledore–. Pero el problema judicial se puede arreglar fácilmente, pues el ministerio ya apresó a Pettigrew, y se descubrió que es un ex–mortifago. Tu declaración debería bastar para acusar legítima defensa.

Harry pareció aliviado de escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca del director. Sin embargo, éste continuó en un tono más grave:

–Tu irresponsabilidad, sin embargo, me obligará a admitir que te entregué poción multijugos para que te hicieras pasar por un mago ya muerto, y hará público el lugar en el cual tu amigo Draco está viviendo. ¿Te logras imaginar el peligro que correrá él ahora, cada vez que esté en este departamento?

Harry bajó la vista, deseando que los cojines del sofá se abrieran de algún modo y se lo tragaran. La había embarrado, nuevamente.

–Lo siento.

–Creo, Harry, que has estado admitiendo que "lo sientes" demasiado seguido este año…

Harry estuvo a punto de decir "lo siento" nuevamente, pero se retuvo a tiempo al darse cuenta lo tonto que sonaría. Sin nada más que decir, prefirió guardar silencio.

–No sé que hacer contigo –continuó el anciano, en tono cansado–. Me gustaría poder convencerte de que reflexionaras un poco más antes de actuar. Pero parece que este año no hay nada que hacer. Hagamos lo que hagamos, te metes en líos cada vez peores…

Harry continuó mirándose las rodillas, deseando tener un giratiempo como el de Hermione, para volver atrás en el tiempo, y arreglar el medio lío en el que se había metido.

–¿Podría usted conseguir que me prestaran un giratiempo, para arreglar las cosas como Hermione y yo las arreglamos el año antepasado? –sugirió el chico, preso de una oleada de inspiración y esperanza.

–No, de ningún modo –fue la categórica respuesta de Dumbledore–. No querría ni imaginar hasta que punto podrías complicar TODAVÍA MÁS las cosas.

Harry sintió calor en su rostro, y fue conciente de que debía haberse puesto colorado.

En eso volvieron de la cocina Draco y Laure, que traía una bandeja de emparedados.

–Estoy que me muero del hambre –declaró la joven tragándose la mitad de uno de una sola mascada.

(corte)

Las siguientes horas pasaron como en una larga pesadilla para Harry. Aunque las cosas en el ministerio no fueron tan terribles (el funcionario que tomó su declaración parecía de lo más dispuesto a creerle lo de la legítima defensa, tratándose la victima de un mago marcado por El Innombrable), sintió a cada momento las miradas de resentimiento por parte de Laure (Dumbledore le había amargado el almuerzo de emparedados poniéndola al día de las actividades de Harry y su primo la noche anterior, y su relación con los eventos) y de decepción por parte de Dumbledore. Draco en cambio, aunque parecía cohibido, tenía la suerte de acaparar mucho menos la atención, por ser menos conocido y por haber meramente observado el ataque.

Antes de salir del ministerio, Laure resolvió enviar también a Draco de vuelta al colegio, conciente de lo vulnerable que resultaba ahora su casa, sabiendo medio ministerio su dirección. La información no tardaría en filtrarse fuera del círculo de los funcionarios, y de ahí a llegar a oídos de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, no había más que un suspiro.

Al llegar a las puertas del colegio, Harry pensó con espanto que apenas habían alcanzado a estar afuera un día. Miró a Draco mientras atravesaban el parque: por su cara se notaba que tenía pensamientos similares…

Al llegar al hall, Harry se puso todavía más nervioso. Del gran comedor, donde parecían estar cenando, emergió la silueta de la profesora McGonagall. Por la cara que traía, Harry estuvo seguro de que ya se había enterado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo contento de no estar en Gryffindor, y de no tener que ir a cenar al gran comedor con todos los demás. Se encaminó rápidamente rumbo a la estancia de Lupin pero, cuando iba en la mitad de la escalera, fue llamado de vuelta.

–¡Potter! –le dijo la bruja–. Vuelve acá de inmediato.

Resignado volvió a bajar la escalera.

–¿Qué pasa profesora McGonagall? –preguntó medio resignado a otro sermón. Pero fue Dumbledore el que habló por ella.

–A partir de este trimestre quedas reincorporado a la casa de Gryffindor.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada y a ponerse a bailar de felicidad en medio del vestíbulo, pero al ver las caras de Dumbledore y McGonagall se contuvo.

–No creas que esto es un premio, Potter –le dijo algo indignada la bruja–. Es una nueva oportunidad que se te está dando, y espero te comportes a la altura.

–Si profesora –respondió Harry intentando mantenerse serio, aunque conciente de que la cara de cumpleaños se le debía estar notando.

En el gran comedor había pocos alumnos, pero las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban ahí. La decoración, como todas las navidades anteriores, era espectacular, con inmensos pinos decorados y muchas guirnaldas. Harry sintió que hasta el enjambre de velas sobre sus cabezas, y el cielo nuboso que se veía más arriba, le daban la bienvenida.

Se encaminó contento hacia su mesa, hasta que notó que había apenas tres alumnos de su casa sentados ahí, que parecían ser todos pequeños. Cuando, encogiéndose de hombros se fue a sentar junto a ellos, los tres alejaron sus platos y sus copas los más lejos de él que pudieron, mientras lo miraban con desconfianza.

"Genial", pensó Harry, y estuvo conciente de que estaba atrayendo las miradas de los pocos presentes.

Miró a los que lo miraban, algo fastidiado, y con gesto de desafío se volvió a poner de pie con la intención de largarse de ahí. Estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta del comedor cuando se le ocurrió una idea… siniestra. ¿Querían show, eh? ¡Pues show tendrían! Se encaminó decidido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco se encontraba sentado solo, lejos de los cuatro chicos que cenaban también en esa mesa.

Estuvo conciente de que Draco se puso colorado al verlo, y sintió como el comedor entero se había quedado en silencio. Se dejó caer con brusquedad frente a su amigo y comprobó con algo de alivio que, apenas se hubo sentado, aparecieron frente a él plato, copa y cubiertos. Por un momento había temido hacer el ridículo y que la mesa no le pusiera puesto, reconociendo que no debía estar ahí.

El silencio alrededor era espeso. Sin embargo, cuando Harry comenzó a servirse pollo con descaro, vio que Draco soltó una carcajada y, alzando su copa, se la bebió de un trago.

Harry se obligó a comer sin darse por aludido a las miradas que recibía, y en algunos minutos el murmullo de las pocas conversaciones volvió a un nivel razonable.

–Serás caradura … –le reprochó Draco, de un modo juguetón.

Harry, que por desgracia estaba en el lado de la mesa que daba la espalda al resto del comedor, le cerró un ojo y le preguntó con curiosidad:

–¿Qué cara tienen? No escuché a nadie atragantarse…

Draco barrió disimuladamente las caras de los alumnos y profesores presentes.

–La mayoría de los alumnos que miran para acá parecen entre curiosos y temerosos. A lo mejor ya saben lo de Pettigrew… Dumbledore conversa con la profesora Sprout, aunque creí distinguir hace poco que parecía divertido. El gran melenudo no para de mirarte con el ceño fruncido, y a mi me mira como a la peste. McGonagall… bueno, ella tiene cara de McGonagall, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Los otros te miran con curiosidad, tratando de hacerse los lesos. Snape en cambio… ¡tendrías que verle la cara! Te juro que es de antología.

Harry tuvo dificultades para mantener lo que estaba por tragar dentro de la boca. Se arriesgó a mirar para al lado, lo suficiente para verle la cara a Snape y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Seguro que está sorprendido de verme de vuelta tan pronto… –comentó Harry divertido–. ¡Además, debe estar odiándome porque Dumbledore me dejó volver a Gryffindor!

–Es que eres muy caradura, Harry… –se rió Draco–. Creo que, sin siquiera considerar el verano, le has sacado más de sus casillas que cualquier otro alumno.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sirvió más ensalada.

–Si, voy a tener que mantener bajo el perfil –reconoció Harry–. Una lástima, considerando…

Draco se quedó mirándolo, esperando que continuara. Harry solamente lo miró divertido, y le cerró un ojo nuevamente. De pronto, Draco comprendió que debía referirse a los hongos.

–Cambiemos de tema, murmuró alarmado al ver que Snape se había puesto de pie.

Ambos comieron callados, concientes de que el mencionado profesor caminaba en dirección a ellos y se detenía detrás de Draco.

–Todo un record… Potter. ¿Cuántas horas duraste fuera del colegio?

Harry necesitó de toda su buena voluntad para no responderle con descaro, como había sido su primera intención. Había prometido al brujo que no se volvería a meter con él, y pensaba cumplirlo.

–Aunque no haya regla que te lo impida, Potter –continuó el brujo cambiando de tema–, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentar en la mesa de los alumnos de Slytherin, a menos que el director considere oportuno que vuelvas a ser seleccionado, y que yo tenga la suficiente mala suerte como para que aterrices en mi casa. Y, créeme, tú tampoco deseas eso –terminó con una sonrisa que, aunque imperceptible, resultaba bastante aterradora.

El brujo pareció satisfecho al observar que Potter parecía aterrado ante la perspectiva, y agregó:

–Draco, acompáñame.

El chico se puso de pie de inmediato y, aunque le dirigió a Harry una breve sonrisa, se notó que estaba un poco nervioso.

Harry observó como se alejaba de la mesa, sintiéndose algo estúpido ahora que estaba sólo, en esa mesa. No lo soportó por más de un minuto, se puso de pie, y salió del comedor.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto, y Harry se encaminó a la escalera con la intención de ir a reencontrarse con la Torre de Gryffindor, su sala común, su dormitorio… hasta que recordó que no tenía idea de cual era la contraseña. Se devolvió rumbo al comedor y asomó ligeramente su cabeza. Sus posibilidades de averiguarla eran: los tres alumnos de Gryffindor que se habían alejado cuando él se había acercado, y la profesora McGonagall. Ninguna de las opciones le parecía atractiva. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de tener que esperar junto al retrato de la dama gorda, hasta que alguien entrara o saliera. Estaba ponderando las posibilidades cuando Dumbledore miró en su dirección. Harry vio como se dio vuelta de la conversación que tenía con la profesora Sprout, y se dirigía a la jefa de su casa que se encontraba al otro lado de él. Al instante la bruja hizo un gesto de exasperación, negando con la cabeza. Harry sintió que se ponía colorado, al ver que la bruja levantaba la vista hacia él, y le hacía signos de que se acercara.

Llamando por enésima vez la atención de todos los presentes, Harry se acercó a la mesa de los profesores. Se le había olvidado lo largo que era el comedor. Parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. Por suerte Hagrid lo saludó de inmediato, y vio que la profesora McGonagall se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia él.

–La contraseña es _editus_ –dijo en tono informativo, adivinando su problema–. Tus cosas ya fueron llevadas al dormitorio de quinto. ¡Y por favor, Potter, para otra vez no hagas el ridículo y acércate a mi con normalidad, que no muerdo!

Harry no hizo comentario alguno sobre el hecho que, al decir eso último, la bruja se había parecido pavorosamente a una leona a punto de atacar. Un poco avergonzado, respondió simplemente:

–Gracias profesora, y buenas noches.

Al escucharlo, la bruja pareció ablandarse.

–Buenas noches Harry –le respondió despacio, y de un modo bastante más amable.


	50. Días de Paz

**Capítulo 50 Días de Paz**

Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos, no lo podía creer. ¡No había sido un sueño! El dormitorio, aunque sin sus compañeros, estaba ahí. Saltó de su cama y bajó corriendo la escalera, solo para constatar que la sala común seguía ahí. No se divisaba ninguno de los tres chicos, pero a Harry le daba igual. Atravesó la sala corriendo, y de un salto aterrizó en el más cómodo de los sillones, frente a la chimenea.

–No lo puedo creer –murmuró.

La noche anterior todo había estado ahí, por supuesto, pero había subido muy deprisa a su dormitorio y, una vez ahí, se había dejado caer estrepitosamente sobre su cama… y debió de haberse quedado dormido después de eso, porque no recordaba nada más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante normal: la noche anterior casi no había dormido, y el día de ayer había sido bastante extenuante.

Se preguntó qué haría ese día. Moría de ganas de escribirles a Ron y a Hermione para contarles la noticia, por lo que tomó nota de ir a la pajarera. Se regocijó ante la perspectiva de su nueva libertad. ¡Podía ir y venir a gusto por el castillo! ¡Ya no estaba a la merced de Lupin! Lo que le recordó que le debía al menos una visita… claro que tenía que verificar si la luna llena ya había sido, o iba a ser. Probablemente ya había sido, dado que Lupin no estaba presente en la cena la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie, y decidió ir a desayunar de inmediato aprovechando de que era muy temprano. Así, se evitaba el desagrado de llegar cuando el trío de enanos ya estuviera instalado, y se volvieran a hacer a un lado al verlo llegar.

(corte)

El gran comedor estaba vacío cuando llegó, pero en cierto modo prefería que fuera así: no había que preocuparse por miradas de reojo. Se sentó, y esperó. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando en vez del desayuno apareció Dobby.

–Hola señor Harry Potter. Dobby está encantado de ver bien al señor Harry –le dijo con entusiasmo.

–Hola Dobby –lo saludó Harry–. ¿Qué pasa con el desayuno?

–Nadie toma desayuno antes de las siete y media de la mañana en vacaciones, señor Harry Potter, pero Dobby traerá algo de inmediato –respondió el elfo, y desapareció.

Harry miró por la ventana y se sintió un poco tonto al constatar que efectivamente era muy temprano. En su entusiasmo al despertar no lo había notado. Afuera, la nieve brillaba con un color dorado, casi anaranjado. El día se anunciaba hermoso.

Harry ya se sentía muy afortunado en ese momento. Y se sintió todavía más afortunado cuando apareció el mismísimo Draco en la puerta, un rato más tarde. Draco se sorprendió al ver que Harry ya estaba ahí, tan temprano en la mañana, y titubeó un poco sobre la dirección a tomar. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a donde estaba Harry y se sentó frente a él.

–Hola –lo saludó–. Parece que somos los más madrugadores…

–Hola, así parece, –le respondió el Harry alegremente, acercándole las tostadas–. Una feliz coincidencia si me lo preguntas.

–Si… ¡Coincide que somos los únicos imbéciles madrugando en vacaciones!

–Mejor así –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros–. De ese modo nos podemos sentar juntos sin que Snape se ponga a amenazarme.

Cuando dijo esto, notó que Draco se ponía nervioso y miraba furtivamente hacia la puerta, como temiendo que apareciera alguien en cualquier momento. Harry lo miró con cara de interrogación.

–Es que… no se que diría Snape si me ve sentado aquí. Después de lo que te dijo anoche, se me hace que puede considerar que le estoy tomando el pelo al venirme a sentar yo acá.

–Pero Snape no está aquí –respondió Harry restándole importancia–. A propósito, ¿qué quería contigo anoche?

Draco soltó una risa sarcástica.

–¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Acaso McGonagall a ti no te dijo nada?

–No –respondió Harry tranquilo, aunque comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la perspectiva de que le tuviera algo reservado.

–Bueno, básicamente, Snape quería saber qué demonios habíamos hecho, para que el director mismo se haya ausentado casi todo el día por culpa de nosotros. O sea: sabía lo del ataque, pero quería saber como diablos nos las habíamos ingeniado para vernos involucrados. ¡Debiste de ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que el tipo que casi había despachado a Pettigrew al otro mundo eras tú!

Harry escupió parte de la leche que tenía en la boca, y Draco desapareció con un gesto de su varita lo escupido, como quién seca una manchita con una servilleta.

–Contrólate cabeza rajada… aprende a comer –le dijo para molestarlo.

–O sea –concluyó Harry limpiándose el mismo con una servilleta–, te llamó de puro copuchento.

–Más o menos. Igual… después estuvo un buen rato diciéndome que no siguiera haciendo estupideces, que tenía que cuidarme, y blah blah blah. Tú sabes.

–Bueno, supongo que McGonagall me va a decir más o menos lo mismo en algún momento… pero Dumbledore ya me adelantó algo en casa de tu prima, ayer.

–¿Así que de eso hablaban?

–Bueno, de todos modos no importa. Lo único que necesito es mantener un bajo perfil. No meterme en problemas en lo que queda del año, y listo.

–¿Bajo perfil, TÚ? ¡Si ganaste en Torneo de los Tres Magos el año pasado! Sin mencionar que el año anterior andaban todos revolucionados porque Sirius Black te quería matar, y que el anterior mataste un basilisco, y antes te las arreglaste para arrebatarle la piedra filosofal a Quirrel… No seas hipócrita pretendiendo que eres CAPAZ siquiera de lograr un bajo perfil.

Harry se quedó mirando al vacío un momento, sintiendo que tenía un nido de serpientes en el estómago. Draco se lo quedó mirando, preocupado.

–¿Harry? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–Sirius… se me había olvidado…

Draco lo miró intrigado, y Harry finalmente lo quedó mirando.

–A Pettigrew ya lo curaron. Y probablemente en el ministerio ya lo deben haber interrogado por lo de las muertes por las que culparon a mi padrino. Es probable que quede libre. ¿Te das cuenta? No se va a tener que esconder más.

–Eso quiere decir que te vas a tener que esconder tú –se rió Draco–. Me pareció más bien un tipo malas pulgas en el verano. Pero igual, supongo que estás feliz.

–Si… claro que estoy feliz –respondió Harry, aunque su voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

Harry continuó comiendo en silencio, con cara de ponderar mil cosas en su cabeza, y Draco prefirió respetar su silencio.

(corte)

Los chicos pasaron una excelente mañana al aire libre. A Harry le habían devuelto su capa y su escoba, y le dio buen uso a ésta última volando por horas con Draco. A eso del mediodía ya estaban nuevamente muertos del hambre, y entraron felices al castillo. Draco se asomó al gran comedor, y vio que todavía no llegaba nadie.

–Mira Harry, no ha llegado nadie todavía. Podríamos aprovechar para almorzar solos, sin que nos queden mirando.

–Pero es que me quiero cambiar de ropa, y quiero guardar la escoba.

–¿Y para qué? ¿no sería mejor que comamos rápido, juntos, y que después volvamos afuera?

Harry, a pesar de estar cansado, entró con Draco. Ambos se volvieron a sentar donde habían tomado desayuno. Nuevamente, no aparecieron los platos sino un elfo.

–Los señores Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter deberán esperar. El almuerzo estará listo a partir de las doce y media.

–Está bien –le respondió Harry. Luego miró a Draco con cara de "te lo dije".

Los chicos iban de salida cuando Harry observó que Draco se acercaba a la chimenea, que estaba encendida, y ponía su cara en el humo.

–¡No seas estúpido! –susurró Harry–. Cualquiera te puede ver…

–Si aquí no hay nadie –respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo junto a Harry–. De todos modos no hemos hecho nada malo.

–Es que no sólo hay que "no hacer nada", Draco. También hay que PARECER que no haces nada… –respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

(corte)

Remus Lupin entró contento a su casa, y calló de espaldas bajo el peso de su amigo Sirius, que se abalanzó sobre él.

–¡LUNÁTICO! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Harry no ha parado de cambiar de lugar en los últimos dos días…

–Bájate de encima, Sirius, o te juro que te muerdo –le respondió el otro fingiendo estar enojado. Aunque le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo, él no tenía cómo enterarse de todo lo que había pasado.

–No te atreverías –gruñó Sirius, aunque le permitió ponerse de pie de todos modos.

–Siéntate… que tengo miles de cosas que contarte –lo urgió Remus.

–¿Está bien? ¿Harry está bien?

–Si, hombre, si… –lo tranquilizó Remus.

–¿Qué pasó? Harry estuvo fuera del colegio todo un día, cambió de lugar sin parar, día y noche. ¡Y tú que ni viniste! Anda suelta… ¿En qué se volvió a meter mi ahijado? –dijo Sirius, hablando muy rápido.

–RELÁJATE –le urgió su amigo–. No vine antes, porque hubo LUNA LLENA.

–Ah… discúlpame, lo olvidé. Pero Harry…

–Si. Pasaron algunas cosas… –reconoció Remus, sonriendo de inmediato para tranquilizar a Sirius, que parecía al borde del ataque de nervios–. Pero Harry está bien. Todo está bien… De hecho, todo está MUY bien.

–PARA DE INTRODUCCIONES, LUNÁTICO, Y HABLA DE UNA VEZ –le gritó Sirius.

–Bueno. Primero lo mejor: capturaron a Pettigrew.

Remus miró cómo Sirius se quedaba sin habla, procesando la noticia que por años había esperado.

–En serio, créelo –continuó–. Y cuando Dumbledore me lo contó, me dijo que lo harían público dentro de poco, para que dejaras de esconderte. Parece que te van a indemnizar y todo eso.

–No… no… por fin… Harry… ¿Lo sabe Harry? ¿Cuándo puedo ir a buscarlo?

–Eh… espérate un poco. Supongo que puedes ir apenas se haga todo esto público, y puedas asomarte sin que te caigan todos los aurores encima.

–¿Pero Harry, lo sabe ya Harry?

–Si… De hecho, fue él mismo quién lo atrapó.

–¿Harry atrapó a la rata?

–Si. O sea: Harry se lo encontró, y casi lo mata. Pero fueron los del ministerio los que lo atraparon, y le salvaron la vida. ¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore no dejó que Harry viniera a pasar la navidad contigo, por miedo a que delatara tu paradero?

–Cómo no me voy a acordar –gruñó Sirius con amargura.

–Bueno, al final lo mandaron a casa del chico ese que salvaste en el verano. Estando allá, ambos salieron y se toparon con Colagusano. Por lo que entiendo él iba a atacarlos, pero Harry reaccionó más rápido. Luego el chico Malfoy y él escaparon, y los del ministerio encontraron a Peter casi muerto. Lo llevaron a San Mungo, donde lograron recomponerlo lo suficiente para que hablara.

–¿O sea, que él estuvo a punto de atrapar a Harry?

–Creo que no… Por lo que Albus me dijo, Colagusano ni siquiera supo que era Harry, porque estaba bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos. De hecho, casi ataca a Harry porque se parecía a un conocido de él, un tipo que ya está murto pero con el que tenía algunas cuentas pendientes.

–Rata asquerosa… Pudo haber matado a Harry. ¿Y qué diablos hacía Harry? ¿Por qué tenía que irse a meter…?

–Si, si, no sigas. Te aseguro de que ya le dijeron a Harry todo eso que te gustaría decirle. Mejor míralo por el lado positivo: dentro de poco serás libre.

–No puedo esperar… No hallo la hora… Quiero ver a Harry, llevarlo a vivir conmigo.

–Me alegro tanto… –respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa–. ¡Aunque debo reconocer que te voy a extrañar mucho!

(corte)

Pasaron algunos días. Draco y Harry se divirtieron mucho. No intentaron encontrar hongos, porque sintieron que las cosas estaban bien, y no querían perder eso. Draco continuó comiendo en la mesa de los Gryffindor, a pesar de la exasperación de Snape, que terminó optando por ignorarlos (cosa que parecía divertir mucho a sus colegas).

Harry se despertó el día de Navidad, con algo de nostalgia. Estaba sólo en su dormitorio, y se preguntó cómo estaría Ron.

Se puso a desenvolver sus regalos. Se sorprendió agradablemente al ver que la señora Weasley le envió un nuevo sweater, azul oscuro con una escoba. Había temido que no lo quisieran más después de la suspensión de Ron por su culpa, y de que no lo hubieran invitado este año a pasar la navidad en La Madriguera.

Dobby le había enviado un muñequito en forma de elfo que, sin ser bonito, resultaba por lo menos gracioso. Ron y Hermione le habían enviado diversas cosas de Honeydukes. Draco le había regalado un juego de cartas.

Harry estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando vio un sobre que no había visto debajo del montón de regalos. Decía Harry, y reconoció la letra de Sirius.

Se preguntó si ya lo habrían liberado. Normalmente, era Remus el que le pasaba las cartas de su padrino, en persona.

La carta era breve, solamente decía: espérame frente a la chimenea de la sala común, a las diez de la mañana. Cariños, Tu Padrino.

Harry miró la hora. ¡Eran recién las ocho!

Sin nada mejor que hacer se vistió y se fue a tomar desayuno. Luego intentaría hablar con Remus, ya que desde que había vuelto de casa de Draco no lo había encontrado ni una sola vez. Al parecer, los únicos profesores del colegio que se habían quedado para las vacaciones eran los jefes de casa. Harry se había sentido un poco decepcionado de que el hombre lobo se hubiese ido así, sin decirle nada. Sobre todo en esos días en que habían pasado tantas cosas, y necesitaba saber de su padrino.

Draco ya se encontraba en el gran comedor cuando llegó, y notó que algo andaba mal cuando éste levantó los ojos. Estaba en su propia mesa, y se notaba que había estado llorando.

Harry decidió que le daba lo mismo lo que dijera Snape si llegaba, y se fue a sentar frente a él.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Harry preocupado. Notó que los pocos presentes los quedaban mirando, pero no le importó.

–No pasa nada, no te preocupes –respondió Draco algo avergonzado, sin levantar la vista.

–¿Por qué estás llorando entonces?

–¡No estoy llorando!

–Bueno –respondió Harry con un poco de impaciencia–. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

–Es que es solo una tontería… te vas a reír.

–No, te prometo que no me voy a reír –le respondió Harry con seriedad.

–Es que es primera vez que no recibo ningún regalo de navidad. ¡Ni siquiera de Lau!

–Espérate… ¿Cómo que no recibiste nada? ¿Y el libro que te mandé yo no te lo dejaron en tu cama?

–¿Qué libro? –preguntó Draco.

–Uno que encargué por correo. Uno de viajes, en el que salían bares de muchas partes del mundo. Se lo entregué a Dobby para que lo pusiera a los pies de tu cama.

–No había nada a los pies de mi cama, Harry…

–Que extraño. ¡Dobby! –llamó Harry algo exasperado.

Al instante apareció Dobby, secándose las manos con un delantal de la cocina.

–¡Feliz navidad señor Harry Potter! ¡Feliz navidad señor Draco! ¿Le ha gustado al señor Harry Potter mi regalo?

–Si muy bonito, gracias. ¿Qué hiciste con el regalo que te entregué para Draco?

–Lo puse a los pies de su cama, como el señor Harry Potter me lo ordenó –respondió Dobby algo asustado–. ¿Hizo Dobby algo mal?

–Que extraño –respondió Harry pensativo. Al instante tuvo que detener al elfo que ya había tomado un cucharón de la mesa y se estaba golpeando la cabeza con él.

Estaban ambos chicos tratando de detener al elfo, que enseguida había empezado a golpearse contra la mesa, cuando apareció Snape. Cargaba unos paquetes, y miró feo a todos los del comedor que se quedaron mirándolo como si no pudieran creerlo. ¿Era acaso ese Severus Snape? ¿Cargando regalos en la mañana de Navidad?

Hasta Dobby se quedó mirándolo, y desapareció al ver que se acercaba a ellos. Los chicos se pusieron algo nerviosos cuando lo vieron acercarse.

–Esto es tuyo –dijo Snape a Draco, poniendo los paquetes que traía al lado de la mantequilla–. Y tú, Potter, vuelve a tu mesa.

–¿Qué hacía usted con mis regalos? –le preguntó Draco.

Harry, que se había puesto de pie, se detuvo para escuchar.

–Revisando que fueran seguros, Draco. ¿Qué te dije Potter?

Harry se alejó para no provocarlo, y al instante Draco le lanzó al profesor de pociones una mirada fulminante. Tomó sus paquetes y se fue detrás de su amigo.

Snape gruñó, y continuó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

(corte)

Harry se encontraba ansioso, frente a la chimenea de la sala común, esperando que su padrino apareciera. De pronto, se abrió la puerta del retrato de la dama gorda, y era Lupin. Detrás de él, venía Sirius.

–¡Sirius! –gritó Harry sorprendido, corriendo hacia él. Te esperaba en la chimenea ¿Supiste lo de Pettigrew?

–Si, mi niño. De hecho, desde ayer que he vuelto a ser un hombre libre.

–Hola Harry –saludó Remus, que se había hecho a un lado inicialmente para permitirles saludarse como correspondía.

–Hola Remus –respondió Harry, soltando parcialmente a su padrino–. Te busqué después de la Luna Llena ¿Estás bien?

–Si, no te preocupes. Estaba… ocupado. ¡Manteniendo en la tierra a este perro loco! –dijo sonriendo, mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro a su amigo. Harry se rió.

–¿Ya me puedo ir a vivir contigo? –preguntó Harry a su padrino.

–¡Si! La casa de mis padres nos está esperando, de hecho…

Al escucharlo decir "mis padres", Harry recordó el secreto de Snape. Se sintió un poco culpable de que Sirius todavía no lo supiera. Algo debió notársele en la cara, ya que Sirius lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres irte conmigo?

–¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero!

Ambos subieron al dormitorio para que Harry armara su baúl. Remus se quedó en la sala común, mirando como se alejaban.

Algo le pasaba a Harry. A Remus no lo engañaba. No en vano había vivido dos meses con el chico. Se preguntó si acaso continuaba teniéndole un poco de miedo a su padrino, después de lo del verano. Pero descarto la idea: Harry pareció auténticamente feliz cuando lo vio llegar.


	51. Familia

**Capítulo 51 Familia**

Remus, Harry, y su padrino bajaron al vestíbulo.

–Me quiero ir a despedir de Draco –dijo Harry–. ¿Me esperan?

–Si, no te preocupes –contestó Remus–. De todos modos el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que lo esperáramos antes de irnos.

Harry salió corriendo del castillo, rumbo al campo de quidditch. Habían quedado de encontrarse ahí con Draco para jugar.

–¡Al fin llegas, Cabeza Rajada! –le gritó Draco, y bajó a posarse junto a él–. ¿Dónde está tu escoba?

Harry se sintió un poco culpable.

–No la traje. Es que no sabes nada. Mi padrino está libre, y me vino a buscar. Me vine a despedir.

Draco lo quedó mirando, y se esforzó en mantener la sonrisa.

–¡Que bueno! Me alegro… ¿Y te tienes que ir de inmediato?

–Si, me están esperando –respondió Harry, sintiéndose más culpable todavía. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Pero Draco lo liberó de tener que hacer algo, al abrazarlo.

–Suerte, Harry. De verdad me alegro por ti. ¡Y gracias por el libro! Las fotos son excelentes.

–Y a ti, gracias por el juego –respondió Harry.

–Bueno, yo pensaba que podríamos jugar juntos con él. Pero ahora que te vas…

–¡Hey! Si no me voy para siempre. En menos de dos semanas estaré de vuelta.

–Si sé. Bueno. Te deben estar esperando.

–Si.

Harry se fue un poco deprimido del campo de quidditch. Pensó por unos segundos en pedirle a su padrino que le permitiera invitar a Draco, para devolverle un poco la mano. Pero descartó la idea rápidamente. Después de lo que había pasado en casa de Laure, era poco probable que los dejaran irse juntos otra vez. Además, era primera vez que se iba a casa de su padrino, y sentía que era mejor disfrutar esos días sin extraños en la casa.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntó cómo sería la casa de Sirius. ¿Cómo habrían sido sus padres adoptivos? Su padrino le había hablado muy bien de ellos. Sintió que le hubiese gustado conocerlos.

En el vestíbulo había bastante más gente de la que Harry esperaba. Había varios alumnos asomados desde lo alto de la escalera, aparentemente asombrados de ver al temible y legendario Sirius Black en Hogwarts, en compañía del Director y de algunos profesores. Filch también estaba mirando, algo alejado del grupo, con su gata en brazos y Silvester haciendo ochos alrededor de sus pies. Harry se puso algo nervioso al ver a Snape mirando a su padrino, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta todavía más cuando los ojos del brujo se posaron en él.

Harry intentó no hacerle caso, y se acercó a su padrino.

–¡Harry! ¿Nos vamos entonces? –le dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

–Si, vamos.

Harry notó que Snape lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y se sintió ligeramente incómodo. Tenía ganas de decirle "no se preocupe, le prometí que no le diría nada y voy a cumplir", pero había demasiada gente y no quería que le hicieran preguntas. Se limitó a mirarlo de vuelta a los ojos, y a sonreírle de un modo que intentaba ser tranquilizador.

–Deja de mirar a mi ahijado como si quisieras matarlo, Snape, o te las vas a ver conmigo –dijo Sirius, al notar el intercambio de miradas.

Remus había notado también que algo raro pasaba, y recordó que Harry le había dicho hace tiempo que no le podía contar algo, porque Snape se lo había prohibido. Sintió curiosidad.

–No temo a tus amenazas, _ex–convicto_ –le respondió Snape con odio. Luego dirigió su mirada bastante amenazante a Harry–. Solamente le vengo a… _recordar_… que no haga tonterías.

–Tú no tienes nada que _advertirle_ a mi ahijado, Snape, mientras esté conmigo –le respondió Sirius altanero–. Así que limítate al poder que tienes _dentro_ del colegio. Porque _afuera_ del colegio, me tiene a mi.

Snape no respondió, pero apretó considerablemente las mandíbulas.

–No se preocupe, profesor Snape –intervino Harry para asombro de todos los presentes. Lo miró a los ojos, intentando pasar el mensaje, y agregó–: No voy a hacer ninguna _tontería_.

(corte)

Algún rato más tarde, Snape se encontraba paseándose de lado a lado en la sala de su estancia. Había entendido que Potter había intentado decirle disimuladamente que no pensaba contarle nada a su padrino. Pero le parecía demasiado bueno para creerlo. Es verdad: el chico había mantenido su palabra hasta ahora. No le había vuelto a faltar el respeto, y parecía que tampoco había contado nada a nadie sobre su secreto. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Potter estaría casi dos semanas completas con su padrino. En ese tiempo se le podría ocurrir romper su promesa. Y él no tenía como impedírselo.

Eso le trajo a la mente un tema que había dejado de lado: ¿Cuándo iría a buscar a la familia de su padre? Tenía que averiguar si le quedaban parientes vivos. Tendría que comenzar con la dirección que sus abuelos tenían cuando su padre entró a Hogwarts. A lo mejor ya no vivían ahí. En ese caso, tendría que averiguar de otro modo. De todos modos, bastaría con averiguar de las personas de apellido Hartmann que estuvieran vivas, e investigar si eran parientes o alcances de nombre.

Decidido, se encaminó hacia la oficina del director. Esta vez si tendría que aceptar quedarse a cargo de su casa. ¡Si solamente se trataba de cinco chicos! Ya no podría alegar que sus labores como director se lo impedían.

(corte)

Albus Dumbledore lo recibió con alegría, en su despacho.

–¡Severus! Que sorpresa… ¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor? –le preguntó el anciano.

–¿Mal humor? –preguntó Snape algo desconcertado.

–Si, parecía que querías matar a Sirius Black, esta mañana. Deberías olvidar las antiguas rivalidades. Ya no son unos niños, y parecían dos hermanos peleando por un juguete.

Snape sintió un nido de gusanos en las tripas al escuchar eso, y lo disimuló sentándose sin que lo hubieran invitado. Optó por la estrategia "cambia de tema rápido", antes de que al viejo se le ocurriera algún otro comentario alarmante.

–Necesito tomarme un par de días, Albus.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

–Asuntos personales –respondió Snape.

–¿Personales? –preguntó Dumbledore todavía más extrañado, y comenzando a mostrar una gran curiosidad.

–¿Te puedes hacer cargo de mi casa por un par de días? Son solo cinco niños.

–De poder, puedo. ¿Pero qué es eso tan… personal… que te va a tomar dos días resolver?

Snape apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Acaso no se podía tener algo de intimidad en ese castillo?

–No te lo pregunto de copuchento –le dijo Dumbledore como para animarlo a hablar–. Es solo que…

"Es solo que eres un gran entrometido" pensó Snape con rabia.

–… tal vez, si me cuentas tu problema, yo te puedo ayudar en algo.

–Si me pudieras ayudar ya te lo habría pedido –respondió Snape obligándose a mantener la cortesía–. Es algo que tengo que resolver personalmente.

–¿Personalmente?

–Si, personalmente –gruñó Snape–. Bueno, ¿es posible o no es posible que me tome ese par de días?

–Eh… bueno, si es posible –aceptó el anciano–. ¿Dónde vas a estar?

Snape, esta vez, lo miró con odio.

–¡No pongas esa cara! –se defendió el anciano–. Lo pregunto por si acaso… por si hay una emergencia, o algo así.

–Bueno –respondió Snape con algo de ira–. Voy a estar en Londres, y cualquier lechuza podrá encontrarme por si hay alguna _urgencia_ Albus.

–En Londres… está bien. ¿Cuándo te vas?

–Ahora mismo –respondió Snape poniéndose de pie.

–Bueno, suerte –le deseó Dumbledore, cuando el brujo ya desaparecía por la puerta.

(corte)

La casa de Sirius era agradable, pensó Harry. Estaba bastante abandonada, pero se parecía un poco a La Madriguera. Era más pequeña, pero parecía más sólida. El jardín era un caos total, con maleza muerta que sobresalía de los montones de nieve y les llegaba hasta la cintura. Había bastantes árboles, y estaba en medio del campo. A lo lejos se veía un pueblo, o una ciudad pequeña, y Harry calculó que estaría a no más de una hora de marcha.

Remus había venido con ellos. Se encontraba con Sirius evaluando los daños, y planificando las reparaciones que había que hacer. Harry había pedido permiso para "echar un vistazo afuera". Había obtenido permiso para salir "siempre que no se alejara más de dos metros de la casa, si sabía lo que le convenía".

Harry le dio la vuelta a la casa, saboreando el hecho (nuevo para él) de encontrarse "en casa". La casa de los Dursley nunca había sido verdaderamente "su casa". Y la de sus padres, ni siquiera la recordaba. Hogwarts también era un poco "su casa", pero estaba conciente de que era el colegio, y de que los compañeros y profesores no eran familia. Sirius, al menos, era su padrino.

Harry deseaba ver que había más allá del jardín y de los árboles, averiguar si había vecinos cerca, ver el camino de tierra. Habían llegado apareciéndose, por lo que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni de qué había en los alrededores.

Terminó de darle la vuelta a la casa, y decidió entrar a ver si desde el segundo piso se alcanzaba a ver más allá de los árboles.

Remus y su padrino se encontraban en la cocina. Parecía más limpia que el resto de la casa. Remus se encontraba reparando la ventana con su varita, mientras Sirius sacaba unas cosas de una caja.

–¿Y Harry? ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Sirius con orgullo a su alrededor, al verlo en el marco de la puerta.

–Está muy bien –respondió Harry con entusiasmo.

–¿Y terminaste ya de recorrer toda la casa?

–No, estaba afuera…

–¡Que falto de curiosidad que estás! –lo reprendió riendo–. Déjame entonces que te haga un tour. ¿Vienes Lunático?

En el primer piso no quedaba mucho por ver. La sala, aunque grande, ya la había visto. Había un baño, y una sala pequeña llena de cajas, libros, y artefactos varios. En una esquina parecía haber un montacargas y, en el techo sobre el montacargas, una puerta trampa.

–Este era el taller de mi padre. A veces se las daba de inventor –explicó Sirius.

–Y esa puerta en el techo –preguntó Harry.

–Por ahí subía al segundo piso de su taller. Le evitaba tener que subir y bajar cosas por la escalera. Además, a mi madre no le gustaba que estuviera sube que baja la escalera cargando cosas. Decía que no se pensaba pasar la mitad de su vida limpiando la escalera.

Harry comenzó a imaginarse al padre de Sirius como una especie de genio loco, y a su esposa persiguiéndolo con la escoba. Se rió.

–Me hubiese gustado conocerlos –se lamentó Harry.

–Estoy seguro de que se hubieran llevado muy bien –respondió Sirius con algo de nostalgia–. ¡Pero nada de penas! Que hoy es un día muy feliz.

Sirius los empujó fuera del taller, y los guió escalera arriba.

En el segundo piso había un pequeño pasillo que se extendía hacia la izquierda, con cuatro puertas. La primera a la izquierda daba al segundo piso del taller, que se encontraba exactamente arriba del primer piso del taller. La siguiente puerta, en el muro que estaba en el extremo del pasillo, daba a un baño exactamente encima del de abajo, y exactamente igual. La puerta que estaba frente a la desembocadura de la escalera daba a un dormitorio. Entraron.

–Aquí solía dormir yo –explicó Sirius con algo de amargura–. Ahora tú dormirás aquí, Harry.

Harry se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia la parte de atrás del jardín (que estaba al norte), y constató que los árboles eran demasiado altos para que se distinguiera qué había más allá. La otra ventana, que daba hacia el este, tampoco permitía ver nada más que el jardín.

–¿Por qué esa cara, no te gusta? –Le preguntó su padrino–. Está lleno de polvo y deteriorado, pero la vamos a dejar muy bien, no te preocupes.

–¡Si me gusta! –se defendió Harry de inmediato–. Es que esperaba que desde el segundo piso se pudiera ver qué había más allá de los árboles.

–Ah… bueno. Eso es algo que tenemos que conversar, Harry. Tengo que mejorar la seguridad de la casa y de los alrededores. Me preocupa que podamos ser atacados, ahora que vas a estar aquí conmigo. Pero, por mientras, te tienes que quedar junto a mi todo el tiempo, donde te pueda ver. ¿Entendido?

–Si –respondió Harry de inmediato.

–¿Entendido y ASIMILADO? –insistió Sirius.

–Ya te dije que si –le contestó Harry picado.

La cuarta puerta del segundo piso, que se encontraba hacia el sur y junto a la del dormitorio de Harry, daba a un dormitorio muy grande, con vista a todo el frente de la casa.

–Aquí voy a dormir yo –explicó Sirius.

–¿Era el cuarto de tus padres? –preguntó Harry, acercándose a una foto polvorienta que estaba sobre un mueble también polvoriento.

–Si.

Remus, que no había dicho nada, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo.

–¿Qué tal si bajamos a preparar algo de comer? –dijo el hombre lobo.

(corte)

Harry soltó a Hedwig esa noche, para que fuera a reconocer sus nuevos terrenos de caza, y se quedó mirando rumbo al sur. A lo lejos, se veía un conglomerado de luces que debían ser el pueblo que había visto.

–¿Cómo se llama ese pueblo? –le preguntó a Sirius, que se encontraba terminando de pintar la sala, con un hechizo que dirigía la pintura directamente del tarro al muro.

–Santa Gloria –respondió Sirius–. Y es un poco más grande que un pueblo, te aseguro.

–¿Me llevarás a conocerlo?

–No todavía.

–¿Es de magos o de muggles?

–Es de muggles.

–¿Y tenemos algún vecino mago?

Sirius lanzó un suspiro.

–No, por lo que entiendo ya no. Aunque pudo haber llegado gente… hace tanto tiempo que no venía para acá, que no tengo idea.

–¿Entonces, antes si tuviste vecinos magos? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Si, pero yo no los recuerdo. Mis padres me contaron que tenían unos vecinos magos, pero se fueron poco tiempo después de que yo nací.

–¿No soportaron tus gritos? –se burló Harry.

–Dudo que así fuera –se rió Sirius–, ya que la casa de ellos queda a casi un kilómetro de esta. En todo caso nunca los conocí, y tampoco sé qué pudo haber sido de ellos.

–¿Y no hay más magos en esta zona? –insistió Harry.

–Ya te dije que no sé –respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros–. No los había antes de que yo me fuera a Azkaban. Pero supongo que, en todos estos años, pudieron haber llegado otros magos a instalarse a la región.

–¿Y cuando podremos visitar el pueblo, y averiguar todo eso? –preguntó Harry.

–¡Llevas menos de 24 horas en la casa y ya quieres salir! –se rió su padrino–. Ya veremos cuando vamos. No hay apuro. Antes tengo que preocuparme de la casa y de la seguridad. ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas? Así terminamos rápido aquí y podemos seguir arriba.

Harry cerró la ventana y se acercó a la chimenea a calentarse las manos antes de ir a ayudarle a su padrino. Santa Gloria. Ese nombre le recordó el archivador que vio en el estudio de Snape la noche fatídica esa en que por poco y lo expulsan, meses atrás. Las fichas de ese archivador tenían todas un membrete que decía "Hospital La Gloria". Se preguntó por unos instantes si sería tan solo una coincidencia. ¿Podría ser que el hospital aquel estuviera en Santa Gloria? Si la madre de Sirius había dado a luz en ese hospital, resultaba bastante probable. ¿Qué más probable que ir a dar a luz al hospital más cercano?

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Sirius. Harry se sobresaltó.

–Eh… ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar si no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio? –respondió Harry.

Sirius hizo aparecer un paño y se lo pasó a Harry.

–Sacude el polvo.

(corte)

Mientras tanto, Severus Snape se encontraba frente a una casa antigua y grande, en Londres. Era la dirección que había encontrado en el registro de alumnos, la de los padres de su padre.

Al interior había luz. No la había habido esa tarde, cuando él había venido por primera vez. Había llamado a la puerta, pero nadie le había abierto.

Llamó a la puerta. Esperó. Salió una mujer a abrirle. Parecía joven. Y parecía… bueno, se veía bastante… ¿femenina, pensó Snape.

–¿Si? –preguntó la mujer acercándose.

–¿Quién es, Edelmira? –se escuchó una voz de anciana desde el interior–. ¡Junta la puerta que se cuela el frío!

La mujer, Edelmira, juntó la puerta y acomodándose una bufanda se acercó a la reja.

–¿Qué desea?

–Busco a la señora Hartmann –dijo Snape, apostando a que aquella anciana podría ser su abuela. Se preguntó si la Edelmira que tenía enfrente sería también una parienta. No parecía bruja.

–Si, está –sonrió la mujer indicando hacia la ventana que estaba con luz–. ¿Quién le digo que la busca?

–Severus… Snape –respondió Snape, notando que estaba más nervioso de lo que hubiera querido–. Vengo por un asunto personal, concerniente a su difunto hijo Solon Hartmann.

Notó que la mujer abría grandes los ojos.

–¿A qué señora Hartmann busca usted? –le preguntó extrañada.

–A la madre de Solon Hartmann. O a cualquier pariente de él…

–Bueno, venga, entre. Adentro hablamos mejor. O si no se va a congelar aquí afuera –dijo Edelmira abriendo la reja y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

–Gracias –respondió el brujo, entrando.

El interior de la casa estaba tibio. El decorado era agradable, aunque delataba de inmediato que la dueña de la casa era una anciana.

–¿Quién es, Edelmira? –volvió a preguntar la anciana, asomándose al hall. Estaba vestida a lo muggle, y caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser un genero grueso a medio bordar, con lanas de colores colgando. Al ver al recién llegado, los ojos se le agrandaron mucho detrás de sus anteojos. Se le cayó el bordado de las manos cuando se las llevó a la boca y exclamó emocionada–: ¡Santo Cielo! Creo que me llegó la hora Edelmira. ¡Mi angelito me vino a buscar!

En ese instante a la vieja le empezó a dar un ataque de algo, y Edelmira se precipitó sobre ella para agarrarla.

–¡Señora, espere! ¡No es lo que usted se imagina! –le dijo sosteniéndola e intentando cargarla de vuelta a la sala de la cual había salido. Luego se dirigió a Snape, algo molesta–. ¡Y usted que hace allí parado como un tonto! ¡Venga a ayudar!

Snape, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo tratara de tonto, se acercó a ayudar a cargar a la anciana. Eso era más urgente que poner a la tal Edelmira en su sitio.

Cargó a la anciana hasta un sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, haciendo a un lado con el pie un canasto del que sobresalían algunos ovillos de lana.

Acababa de acostarla cuando volvió Edelmira con un frasco y un aparato desconocido para él. Miró con curiosidad y algo de aprensión como le metía una pastilla en la boca.

–¿Qué son esas pastillas? –preguntó Snape.

–Son para la presión –explicó Edelmira, mientras le tomaba la presión con el aparato.

–¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

–No, ya se le va a pasar. Esto le ocurre a veces, cuando se emociona mucho. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, se encontró con el Cholo en la cocina, comiéndose un serrano entero que me acababan de mandar. También se le alteró la presión más de la cuenta. Su presión siempre está cambiando, ve usted. Y cuando se asusta, se enoja, o se emociona mucho, le sube o le baja mucho. Esas pastillitas son para eso, para modularle la presión.

Snape se preguntó quién diablos sería ese tal Cholo, y qué diablos sería un serrano. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No deseaba quedar como un ignorante delante de una mujer que lo acababa de tratar de tonto.

–¿Sería más oportuno que volviera en otro momento? –preguntó sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

–No. Ya lo vio y es preferible que esté aquí cuando despierte. Sino va a creer que fue un fantasma. Y de ahí, ya nadie la va a lograr convencer de lo contrario. Es media testaruda…

–¿Cómo que testaruda? –dijo la vieja incorporándose–. ¡Tu abuela será testaruda malcriada!

–¿Se siente mejor? –le preguntó la señora Edelmira ayudándola a sentarse, e ignorando rotundamente el comentario.

–Si –respondió la Anciana, y se quedó mirando a Snape.

–Este señor se llama Severus Snape, y vino a conversar con usted por algo concerniente a su hermano, o su sobrino, no estoy segura… –aclaró Edelmira antes de que se le ocurriera comenzar a ver fantasmas de nuevo–. ¿Desea que les traiga algo de beber?

–Mucho gusto señora Hartmann –la saludó Snape de inmediato tomándole la mano. La Anciana le tomó la mano fuertemente y no se la soltó más. Lo obligó a acercarse más e inclinarse, y con la otra mano le corrió las mechas de pelo que le tapaban parcialmente el rostro.

–¡Pero míralo Edelmira! –murmuró la anciana emocionada–. ¡Si es igualito a mi angelito!

Snape se sintió un poco incómodo en esa posición, y por el rabillo del ojo observó como Edelmira asentía con la mirada y salía de la sala. Supuso que iría a buscar algo de beber como había ofrecido. Esperó que fuera algo fuerte. Sentía que lo necesitaría. Trató de que la anciana le soltara la mano, pero lo único que logró fue que ella se la agarrara con más fuerza todavía, y lo forzara a sentarse al lado de ella, en el sillón.

–No le haga caso a la Edelmira, que ella no sabe nada de nada –le dijo haciendo un gesto de desinterés en dirección a la puerta por la que la mujer había salido–. Me da lo mismo lo que ella diga. Lo único que me importa es que volviste, mi angelito.

Snape se sintió un poco ridículo, tratando en vano de que la anciana señora le soltara la mano. Pero no lo consiguió, y tuvo que aguantar como le daba palmaditas en las mejillas.

–Vine por un asunto delicado, señora Hartmann –comenzó a explicar, intentando llegar a alguna conversación razonable–. Verá usted. Recientemente supe que mi padre era Solon Hartmann, y esta es la dirección que tenía al momento de ingresar al colegio. Es por eso que decidí…

–¿En Hogwarts le dieron esta dirección? –lo interrumpió la anciana con interés.

Snape se alivió bastante al escuchar que el mundo de los magos no le era totalmente ajeno a la señora. Eso simplificaría bastante las cosas.

–Si. Por la información que tengo mi padre habría muerto en el año 1961…

–¿Entonces eres hijo de mi angelito? ¡Ya lo decía yo! Si eres igualito –le dijo con cariño dándole nuevamente palmaditas en las mejillas–. ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¡Si era apenas un chiquillo cuando murió!

–Mi madre era Syna Krum –aclaró Snape–. Yo tampoco sé bien qué fue exactamente lo que pasó pero esperaba que usted pudiera contarme más.

–Ah… que tragedia más grande esa –le respondió ella dándole palmaditas en las manos–. ¡Eran apenas unos niños! Mi sobrino se calló de la escoba. Nadie se lo esperaba. Y ella… nunca supimos que fue de ella. ¡Me cuesta creer que tuviera un hijo! Pero basta verte a ti –dijo, volviendo a atacarle la mejilla con un pellizco cariñoso–… si eres igualito a mi sobrinito.

–¿Solon Hartmann era entonces su sobrino? –pregunto Snape para estar seguro.

–Si. O sea: El que murió el año 1961 si era mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano Solon. Es que ambos se llamaban Solon, ¿Sabe? De hecho, si mi angelito viviera, seguro que lo habría llamado Solon a usted también… ¿Pero como es que nunca supimos nada? ¡Los Krum nunca nos dijeron que Syna había tenido un hijo!

–Creo que ellos tampoco lo sabían –aclaró Snape.

En eso llegó Edelmira, con una bandeja con té. La puso sobre la mesita que tenían enfrente y comenzó a servirlo.

–¡Mira Edelmira! Este niño (Snape se puso colorado a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba "niño") es el nieto de mi hermano. Parece que mi angelito y su novia se tomaron algo más que la mano antes de morir –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, cerrándole un ojo a la mujer.

–¡Que bien Señora Helena! –dijo Edelmira mientras posaba la tetera–. ¿Cuánta azúcar va a querer el señor?

–¡Al mío ponle dos chiquilla! –dijo la señora Helena sin que le preguntaran–. Y a mi sobrino nieto ponle tres, que es así como le gustaba a mi angelito.

–Para usted será sacarina, señora. Recuerde que el doctor…

–¡No me des la lata y hazme caso! –la interrumpió la anciana con impaciencia.

Snape sonrió internamente al ver que Edelmira suspiraba, y fingía que le ponía azúcar al té de la señora Helena. Pero le echaba un par de pastillitas blancas a la tasa, apenas ya no estaba mirando, y comenzaba a revolver el contenido.

–Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, mi niño –le dijo la anciana a Snape, volviendo a las palmaditas en la mano–. ¡Si me parece un milagro ver a un hijo de mi angelito!


	52. Más Sorpresas

**Capítulo 52 Más Sorpresas**

Harry, mientras tanto, se encontraba mirando el techo de su nuevo cuarto. Su padrino había querido pintarlo todo azul cielo, y con un hechizo había hecho aparecer una Quaffle, dos Bludgers y una Snitch, que revoloteaban por muros y techo sin parar.

Pero todo eso hace rato que ya no captaba la atención de Harry. No conseguía quedarse dormido. Por alguna razón, el asunto de los Eses y del Hospital La Gloria le daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza. Era un revoltijo de curiosidad y sentimiento de culpa. Se sentía mal de que su padrino no supiera nada, y de él saberlo y no contarle. Se imaginaba a cada instante a su padrino enterándose, y mirándolo a la cara con cara de decepción. Se lo imaginaba recriminándole "tú lo supiste todo este tiempo, y no me dijiste nada".

Por otra parte, le daba vuelta el asunto ese de los vecinos magos de los que sus padres adoptivos le habían hablado a Sirius. La teoría de que aquellos vecinos pudieran haber sido los padres adoptivos de Snape no paraba de aparecer frente a sus ojos. Tendría lógica. A lo mejor, las madres de Snape y Sirius habían sido vecinas. Ambas estaban esperando hijos. Ambas fueron a dar a luz al hospital más cercano, el de Santa Gloria. Ambas, tristemente, pierden a sus hijos. Y ambas adoptan a Sirius y a Snape. ¿A lo mejor los Snape se fueron de la región con su recién adoptado bebé para alejarse de todo lo que había pasado¿A lo mejor, no querían que su hijo se llegara a enterar de todo? Quién sabe…

En eso, Harry se sentó en la cama. ¿Cómo podría averiguar qué familia de magos había vivido en la vecindad? Sirius parecía no saberlo. Y tampoco parecía interesado en el tema. ¡Y tampoco parecía muy interesado en sacar a Harry de la casa!

Harry miró por la ventana, los árboles cubiertos de nieve. Hacia la derecha, en lo que calculaba sería el sur, o sur–este, se divisaban las luces de Santa Gloria. Deseó ir a visitar el pueblo. O la Ciudad, como la llamaba su padrino.

Suspiró. Tenía muchos deseos de salir a explorar. Pero tenía miedo de decepcionar a su padrino. No quería comenzar esta nueva vida de ese modo, sacando de sus casillas a Sirius. ¿Qué tal si se arrepentía de todo y decidía mandarlo de vuelta al colegio¿O peor: a casa de sus tíos, considerando que era más seguro?

–¡No seas estúpido! –se dijo a si mismo–. Sirius NUNCA haría eso.

Miró la escoba que se encontraba apoyada en una esquina de su nuevo cuarto. ¿Qué daño habría si salía a echar un vistazo?

Harry se volvió a costar en la cama, y se tapó hasta las orejas para resistir la tentación. No. No la embarraría más. La última vez que había desobedecido, todo termino en tragedia. ¡Casi había matado a alguien! Sin embargo, eso tampoco había sido una completa tragedia… ¿Acaso estaría ahí, acostado en esa cama, si a Draco y a él no se les hubiera ocurrido escaparse esa noche? No. Sirius no sería un hombre libre. Y Harry no se habría podido ir a vivir con él.

Harry suspiró nuevamente. ¡Era todo tan complicado! Portarse bien era complicado. Obedecer era difícil. ¡La tentación era tanta! Y, por otra parte, las consecuencias a largo plazo no siempre eran malas.

Se había hecho amigo de Draco, cuando ambos le habían desobedecido a Snape. Y esa escapada les había salvado la vida, de paso. Había descubierto lo de los eses, también desobedeciendo. Otro par de buenos ejemplos. Su vida, un nuevo amigo, el conocimiento de una verdad, la libertad de Sirius… habían sido todas consecuencias de decisiones que los adultos alrededor de él habían considerado _incorrectas_ en su momento dado.

¿Qué nueva oportunidad le podría ofrecer la vida si seguía su instinto, y se pegaba una escapadita uno de esos días? Recordó a su padrino, cuando acababan de llegar, que le había recriminado por su "falta de curiosidad". ¿Podía enojarse tanto con él, entonces, si se pegaba una escapadita? Había tres escenarios posibles: salir y que nadie se enterara. Ese era el mejor, por supuesto. Otro escenario era salir, y que las consecuencias no fueran malas, o muy enojosas. Ese tampoco era un mal escenario. Y estaba el tercer escenario, más preocupante: pegarse una escapadita, y que las cosas salieran mal.

–Bueno, son dos contra una… –se dijo a si mismo. Sonrió.

(corte)

Algo más tarde, Severus Snape se encontraba también acostado mirando un techo nuevo para él. Su tía abuela Helena había insistido en que se quedara a dormir en la casa. "¿Cómo se te ocurre mi niño que te vas a ir a dormir lejos de mi ahora que por fin estás en casa?" le había dicho, sin dejar lugar a contradicciones.

La señora Helena Hartmann resultó ser una viejita bastante enérgica y llevada a sus ideas. Esa era la opinión de Severus Snape (o de "mi niño", como insistía en llamarlo ella). Snape se sentía un poco fuera de foco. ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado la anciana y su dama de compañía para tratarlo de "tonto" y de "niño" en tan poco tiempo? Suponía que no habría problema, mientras ninguno de sus colegas, compañeros o alumnos se enterara. Si todo quedaba "en familia", estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

–Tengo familia… –se dijo a si mismo para saborear como sonaba.

Helena le había comunicado que era posible que tuviera otros parientes por parte de su cuñada Michelle Batisse, la difunta esposa de su difunto hermano. Pero ella era de Francia, y no tenía idea de su familia. "Nunca nos llevamos bien ella y yo¿sabes?" le había confesado la anciana. También le contó que tenía una prima viva, Lucía Hartmann, que se había ido a vivir a España cuando joven. Los padres de ambas eran hermanos. Pero le confesó que con ella jamás se había llevado bien tampoco, y que ignoraba si se habría casado, o habría tenido hijos.

La anciana le contó también que nadie de la familia Hartmann había nacido mago, salvo su hermano Solon, y posteriormente su hijo Solon. Su cuñada en cambio era bruja, y por lo que sabía era de familia de brujos. Su hermano la había conocido en Francia, cuando fue de intercambio para aprender francés.

Snape contempló el cuarto en el que estaba. Le daba escalofrío pensar que en esa misma cama había dormido su padre. Recordó a su madre, enterrada en ese bosque y olvidada de todos. Decidió que para algo él era un mago. Usaría la magia para algo útil: trasladaría los restos de su madre (algo debía quedar, o eso esperaba) y los dejaría junto a los de su padre. Aunque no los hubiese conocido, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos. Helena le había ofrecido llevarlo al cementerio, a la tumba de su padre y de su abuelo, al día siguiente. Reconocería él lugar. Y de ahí haría el traslado sólo. No deseaba escandalizar a su tía abuela con asuntos de cadáveres y tumbas. Ese era un problema que sólo le concernía a él. "Y a tu hermano", le dijo una pequeña voz en su conciencia, pero optó por ignorarla.

(corte)

Voldemort miró el mapa que tenía estirado sobre una mesa, y clavó un alfiler sobre un puntito que decía "Santa Gloria".

–Estoy satisfecho contigo, Avery. Buen trabajo. Pero no dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza.

El mortifago se inclinó hasta que parecía un tapete gordo sobre el polvoriento suelo de piedra.

–Mi deseo más grande es servirlo a usted. Me honra permitiendo contribuir en su noble…

–Sí, sí, sí, ya. Puedes irte –le dijo el innombrable con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz.

El mortifago se alejó haciendo continuas reverencias, hasta que se cerró la puerta.

–Ahora si que te tengo, Potter… –murmuró el brujo relamiéndose los labios.

(corte)

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, con un fuerte ruido en el techo. Parecía una estruendosa pelea de gatos, justo encima de su cabeza. De pronto vio pasar, a través de la ventana que estaba junto a su cama, una pesada bola peluda que se contorsionaba. Se asomó de inmediato a la ventana, y alcanzó a ver dos gatos que se alejaban por la nieve persiguiéndose.

El suelo estaba frío, y volvió a la cama. Intentó recordar qué estaba soñando. Tenía la sensación que era algo importante. Se trató de concentrar, pero nada. La pelea de gatos lo había distraído. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, para ver si el sueño volvía, pero nada. Finalmente se volvió a quedar dormido.

(corte)

Algunas horas más tarde, Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Su padrino acababa de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

–Harry, tengo que salir. Me acaban de llamar del ministerio. Espero no tardarme mucho. Remus me dijo que vendría, pero va a llegar en un rato más. ¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO HARRY?

Harry, que todavía tenía algo de sueño, se sentó en la cama.

–Disculpa… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? –le preguntó estirándose.

–Que tengo que salir. Y que te tienes que quedar dentro de la casa mientras no estoy. Y que Remus va a venir en un rato más. ¿Puedo confiar en ti¿Te vas a portar bien?

Las neuronas de Harry que ya se habían conseguido despertar lo suficiente saltaron de inmediato ante la estupenda noticia. La mitad de ellas se alegraron de inmediato. ¡Si eso era justamente lo que Harry necesitaba! La otra mitad de las neuronas despiertas se dio a la tarea de hacer que el chico pudiera disimular.

Harry bostezó, para disimular la sonrisa.

–¿Puedo seguir durmiendo hasta que llegue Remus?

Sirius sonrió comprehensivamente.

–Si, mi niño. Estás de vacaciones. Duerme todo lo que quieras y pórtate bien con Remus.

Y tras esto cerró la puerta, y Harry escuchó con una risa culpable como bajaba la escalera. ¿Se aparecería o usaría la red flu? Se acercó hasta el muro de su cuarto que estaba calientito por la chimenea que estaba justo debajo, en la sala. Apoyó el oído, y alcanzó a escuchar como su padrino decía "Ministerio de la Magia".

–Red flu –dijo respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y se vistió en segundos. Ordenó su cama de modo que pareciera que seguía durmiendo, por si Remus llegaba demasiado rápido. Tomó su escoba, y abrió la ventana. Nada ocurrió. Sonrió. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, montó su escoba, y salió. Dejó la ventana ligeramente entreabierta, para poder volver a entrar por ahí. Y salió volando.

Harry no pensaba demorarse mucho. Sólo quería echar un vistazo. Subió alto sobre la casa, y constató que los árboles que rodeaban la mayor parte de la casa pertenecían a un bosque bastante grande. A lo lejos, el bosque formaba una curva que llegaba hasta Santa Gloria. Miró el camino de tierra por el cual se llegaba a la casa. Caminando, desembocaba en una carretera, y esta llegaba hasta la ciudad. No muy lejos se divisaba una casa abandonada. ¿Sería esa la casa donde habían vivido los vecinos magos de los que Sirius le había hablado?

Harry decidió que, volando, alcanzaba a ir a la ciudad y volver en menos de media hora. El aire matinal estaba agradable. ¿Por qué no? Total: era invisible. Nadie podía verlo. Contento, voló hacia Santa Gloria.

(corte)

Asombrosamente cerca de ahí, la figura de Severus Snape se apareció en el bosque de Santa Gloria. El brujo sintió que se le paraban los pelos del cuello ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a hacer. A pesar de que estaba decidido, sentía algo de cosquillas en el estómago. Bueno, era normal. No todos los días se desentierran los restos de la madre de uno¿no?

(corte)

Harry volaba cerca de los árboles, disfrutando el canto de los pajaritos y el brillo alegre de la nieve sobre las ramas, empapándose de los alrededores de su nuevo hogar. Ya estaba casi llegando a la ciudad cuando algo llamó su atención. Una figura negra, frente a un agujero en la tierra del que estaba saliendo tierra por si misma. ¿Un mago o una bruja, aquí? Harry decidió acercarse a investigar. Su padrino le había asegurado que aquella era una ciudad de muggles. ¿Qué hacía un mago haciendo hoyos en un bosque, a esa hora de la mañana?

Harry tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando reconoció al brujo. ¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba haciendo Snape ahí? Harry se acercó lo más que pudo, sin hacer ruido. Si, no había lugar a dudas: Snape estaba haciendo un agujero. ¿Para qué diablos sería¿Querría enterrar algo?..o a _alguien_. Harry tuvo escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Pero no, en el lugar no había nada. Salvo que se tratara de algo invisible. O a lo mejor estaba _desenterrando_ algo. O a lo mejor…

Harry observó que Snape dejó de hacer salir tierra con su varita, y se asomó al agujero que había hecho. vio como apuntaba su varita al fondo y de pronto…

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry no pudo evitar gritar. Snape estaba levitando algo, y ese algo parecía un cráneo.

–_Petrificus totalus_

En un milisegundo Snape se había vuelto hacia él, y a pesar de no verlo había conseguido acertarle con el hechizo. Harry calló de su escoba, aún medio envuelto en la capa (al mismo tiempo que el levitado cráneo volvía a caer al hoyo), y al instante su escoba (ya sin jinete) calló sobre él. Observó con terror al brujo que se acercaba hacia él, y le quitaba la capa de encima.

–¿POTTER¿Qué DEMONIOS estás TÚ haciendo aquí? –le gritó enojado, aunque se notaba que él también se había llevado un buen susto.

–Yo solamente estaba paseando –se defendió Harry–. Y cuando ví a alguien haciendo magia me llamó la atención. Sólo me acerqué a mirar un poco. Y entonces ví que era usted… y que estaba levitando un… un…un _cráneo_.

Snape suspiró, visiblemente incómodo, y claramente indeciso de lo que debía hacer. Finalmente apuntó a Harry con la varita y canceló el hechizo.

–¿Black y tú viven por aquí? –preguntó.

–Si –respondió Harry, indicando la dirección de la casa–. Aquí al lado. No tenía idea que usted estaría aquí, se lo juro.

–Está bien, Potter –respondió Snape con otro suspiro–. ¿Y me vas a decir que el _inepto_ de tu padrino de deja salir a volar sólo por la vida?

–Bueno… la verdad es que no –confesó Harry. Estaba conciente de que estaba en desventaja, pero de inmediato tuvo una idea.

–Profesor. Le parece que yo me devuelva a mi casa de inmediato, por donde vine, y hacemos como que esto nunca pasó. ¡Usted no me vio volando, y yo no lo ví desenterrando un cadáver!

Harry observó con placer como al profesor de pociones se le dilataban las pupilas al escuchar la palabra _cadáver_. Al instante el brujo apuntó hacia el montón de tierra, que volvió de golpe a tapar el hoyo. Con otro movimiento de varita quedó todo nuevamente cubierto de nieve. Harry, muerto de la curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Quién era ese que estaba desenterrando?

–No es asunto tuyo, Potter –murmuró. Luego tomó la escoba de Harry y le indicó que se sentara. Luego se sentó él, detrás.

–Te voy a acompañar hasta la casa de tu padrino, y voy a aprovechar de hablar una palabrita con él.

–¿Me va a acusar? –preguntó Harry con pesar, pateando el piso para elevarse. Snape soltó un gruñido.

–No se trata de acusar, Potter. Es un asunto de responsabilidad. Un concepto que a ti te resbala.

–¡Pero yo le prometí que no le contaría a nadie lo del cadáver! –argumentó Harry, intentando llegar a un acuerdo antes de llegar a la casa de su padrino.

–¿ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO, POTTER? –le respondió Snape, claramente enojado.

–No… –respondió Harry de inmediato–. Lo siento. No se preocupe. No diré nada a nadie.

–Está bien –gruñó Snape–. ¿Es esa casa de ahí? –preguntó indicando la casa en ruinas a la que se estaban acercando.

–No. Esa debe ser de unos vecinos –respondió Harry–. La de mi padrino es la que está más allá.

En un par de minutos ambos estaban desmontando la escoba, frente a la puerta de la casa. Harry se sacó la capa de encima. Al instante salió Remus Lupin, con una poca habitual cara de histérico.

–¡Harry! Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Hola Severus. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me encontré a este irresponsable _merodeando_. ¿Será genético el problema? –respondió Snape en el tono más ácido que pudo encontrar. ¿Acaso Black no es capaz de tener al chico ni un solo día sin perderlo?

–Entremos mejor –indicó Remus con un suspiro.

La casa estaba agradablemente cálida, comparada con el frío que hacía afuera. Remus cerró la puerta e invitó a su ex–compañero a sentarse. Snape se sentó, y paseó la vista por la casa.

–Harry… ¿Cómo pudiste? Esto no le va a gustar nada a tu padrino. –comenzó a retarlo el hombre lobo. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Solamente quería echar una mirada en los alrededores. Le pedí a Sirius que me llevara, pero no quiso. ¡Sólo iba a dar un paseo corto! Además tenía la capa invisible, no es que cualquiera pudiera verme…

–Pero yo si te ví, Potter –le dijo Snape en tono sarcástico–. Así que tu plan fue bastante malo.

–Bueno, es que tampoco me podía esperar encontrarme con…

Harry se detuvo justo a tiempo. Había estado a punto de decir "con un profesor del colegio desenterrando un cadáver". No quería delatar a Snape.

–¿Con un profesor del colegio? –terminó la frase Remus–. Tienes suerte de que te hayas encontrado con el profesor Snape, y no con alguien que te pudiera hacer daño, Harry.

–¡Pero si no pasó nada de malo! –insistió Harry–. Si ambos quisieran, podrían no contarle nada a mi padrino y él jamás se enteraría. ¿Qué hay de malo en que haya salido a dar una vuelta corta¿No te parece normal, cuando uno recién llega a un barrio, el hecho de salir a recorrerlo?

Snape soltó una risa burlona.

–¿Parece que no quieres entender, Potter¡Quince años en peligro y todavía el concepto no logra penetrar esa piedra que tienes de cráneo… Eres un completo CABEZADURA.

–¿Quiere que comencemos a hablar de cráneos? –respondió Harry fastidiado–. ¡PORQUE SI QUIERE QUE SAQUEMOS A COLACIÓN EL TEMA DE LOS CRÁNEOS YO NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA!

En ese instante ocurrieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo: los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron, en una clara demostración de magia involuntaria. Remus preguntó "De qué estás hablando, Harry". El fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y apareció Sirius, preguntando qué era eso de los cráneos, y Snape se puso pálido.

–Potter… –fue lo único que dijo Snape.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Sirius al ver a Snape.

Harry miró a Snape con odio. Pero fue Remus el que intervino.

–Harry salió a dar una vuelta, y Severus lo encontró y lo trajo de vuelta.

–Si, Black. Y te aconsejo que cuides mejor a tu ahijado de ahora en adelante, que él a demostrado hasta el cansancio que es incapaz de cuidarse a si mismo. Y ahora me voy –agregó acercándose a la puerta.

–¡HARRY! –le gritó Sirius enojado–. ¿NO TE PUEDO DEJAR NI UNA HORA SOLO QUE YA TE PONES A HACER ESTUPIDECES?

–¡Espere profesor! –gritó Harry a Snape sin hacerle caso a su padrino–. NO SE VAYA TAN RÁPIDO. ¿NO QUERÍA HABLAR DE CRANEOS USTED¡CREO QUE USTED TIENE BASTANTE DE QUE HABLAR, DE HECHO¿NO LE PARECE _PROFESOR_?

–Cállate Potter –murmuró Snape, deteniéndose.

Pero Harry no pensaba callarse. Es verdad que le había prometido a Snape que no diría nada. Es verdad que le había prometido que lo respetaría. Pero también era verdad de que estaba fastidiado. MUY fastidiado. El brujo se había burlado de él delante de Remus, y se las había arreglado para dejar muy enojado a Sirius antes de irse. Si quería guerra, que se preparara…

–¡O SE LO DICE USTED O SE LO DIGO YO!

Listo, pensó Harry un poco asustado. La bomba estaba lanzada. Si no conseguía vengarse, al menos conseguiría desviar la atención de su padrino.

Los tres adultos se quedaron perplejos y en silencio unos segundos.

–No entiendo. ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Sirius extrañado (y, afortunadamente para Harry, más calmado).

–De nada Black. Tu ahijado está intentando desviar tu atención –respondió Snape volviendo al tono sarcástico–. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

–O se lo dice usted o se lo digo yo –insistió Harry, en un murmullo que pretendía ser intimidante.

–Creo, Black, que Potter no estará seguro aquí todavía –murmuró Snape–. Sugiero que vuelva conmigo al colegio mientras mejoras la seguridad de esta casa.

–¡NO! –gritó Harry, sintiendo que le estaban haciendo una encerrona–. Ni lo intente, profesor, o se lo digo todo a mi padrino.

–¡VAS A DECIRME DE UNA VES POR TODAS, HARRY, DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO! –le gritó su padrino, que claramente comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Harry miró con odio a Snape.

–Snape es tu hermano, Sirius.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas.

–Que estupidez… –dijo Sirius simplemente–. Creo que Severus aquí tiene razón. Sería mejor que te dejara en el colegio por un par de días, mientras mejoro la seguridad para que nadie entre, y para que _tú_ tampoco te salgas.

–¡Pero si es verdad! –insistió Harry fastidiado, dando una patada en el suelo de la impotencia–. Él es tu hermano, los dos son adoptados, y…

–Harry… ya cállate –Respondió Sirius fastidiado–. No quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces. Por esta vez voy a dejar pasar el hecho que te hayas salido sin permiso. Y mejor te vas a empacar tus cosas calladito si no quieres que me arrepienta…

–Pero… –insistió Harry.

–¡Anda a buscar tus cosas, te dije! –lo interrumpió Sirius.

Remus, que se había quedado callado durante la discusión, comenzaba internamente a atacar cabos. A él, la confesión de Harry no le parecía tan descabellada. De hecho: el nerviosismo inicial de Severus Snape era una clara prueba de que Harry estaba hablando en serio.

–Espera Harry –interrumpió Remus–. ¿Sirius, no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor no te está mintiendo?

–Lunático –le respondió Sirius riendo–. No vas a creer _en serio _que este tipo puede ser _hermano_ mío…

–¿Lo eres, Severus? –preguntó Remus, dirigiéndose a Snape.

Snape miró con odio a Harry, que se había quedado parado al pie de la escalera. Harry le devolvió la mirada.

–Si –respondió simplemente.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

–¿Estás loco? –le preguntó–. ¿De dónde sacaste semejante brutalidad?

–No es brutalidad –intervino Harry volviendo–. Los dos son adoptados.

–Ya has dicho demasiado, Potter –intervino Snape–. Sube a buscar tus cosas.

–¡Usted no me da órdenes! –se defendió Harry–. ¡Aquí no estamos en el colegio!

–Pero yo si te dije que subieras a buscar tus cosas –gruñó su padrino.

–Pero yo no me quiero ir –respondió Harry.

–No te estoy preguntando Harry.

–Pero…

–¡Sube, o yo subo contigo! –lo amenazó su padrino–. Voy a contar hasta tres…

Harry decidió que era mejor no poner a prueba a su padrino, y subió resignado la escalera.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio unos segundos, hasta que Remus sugirió que necesitaba algo fuerte, y se fue a la cocina. Volvió a los segundos con una botella de vodka. Sirvió tres vasos. Los hermanos aceptaron. Sirius vació el suyo de golpe, y se sirvió un segundo. Se sentó. Remus se sentó también, pero Snape prefirió quedarse parado.

–¿Y bien Snape? –dijo Sirius–. Cuéntame de qué se trata todo esto.

Snape suspiró. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ocultándolo?


	53. Destino Cruel

**Capítulo 53 Destino Cruel**

Harry mientras tanto se paseaba en su cuarto. Estaba muy fastidiado. Y tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo y con el mundo de que todo hubiera salido mal. Estaba enojado porque a nadie le importaba su opinión, y lo mandarían de vuelta al colegio contra su voluntad. Estaba enojado de que todos se creyeran con derecho a retarlo. Y se sentía humillado de que Sirius lo hubiese amenazado delante de Remus y de Snape.

Por otra parte, sentía que tal vez era mejor volver al colegio, a tenérselas que ver con Sirius enojado.

Pateó su cama, y al instante lo lamentó. Le empezó a doler el pie izquierdo. Se sentó en la cama para sacarse la zapatilla y sobarse el pie adolorido.

(corte)

Voldemort observó con desdén la casa de Black, y una risa burlona volvió todavía más fea su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas si tenía protección mágica. Todo estaba de su parte. Se transformó en serpiente (su forma de animago) y atravesó sin problema la barrera. ¿Por qué estaban todas las ventanas quebradas? Bueno, no tenía importancia. Se acercó sigilosamente a una ventana de la parte baja, y olió el aire que salía de la casa con interés. Cuatro olores le llegaron. Uno de ellos le era familiar. Se extrañó de encontrar ahí a Severus Snape. Otro era el de Harry Potter, por supuesto, ese también lo recordaba. Otro debía ser el de Black.

Se asomó con cuidado a la ventana. En la sala había tres magos adultos conversando. No tenía miedo, pero eso significaba que todo sería un poco más complicado de lo que había planeado. Tendría que tener más cuidado. Lo mejor era localizar a Potter directamente, y atacarlo rápidamente, antes de que Black y el otro brujo pudieran impedírselo. Snape podría ayudarlo si lo reconocía, pero para eso tendría que dejar su forma de animago. Y no quería dejar su forma de animago. Era un secreto que le había resultado siempre muy útil. Así que, en el peor de los escenarios, se tendría que enfrentar con tres magos adultos, si no conseguía matar a Potter rápido.

Voldemort no era ningún cobarde. Y su poder era largamente mayor que el de tres magos juntos. Pero no pensaba correr riesgos innecesarios. Había venido para acabar en persona y de una vez por todas con Potter. Y eso es lo que haría. Un ataque rápido, simple, inesperado y eficaz.

Se deslizó por el contorno de la casa, y concluyó que el chico debía estar en el piso superior. Las ventanas de ese piso parecían intactas. Se deslizó por la enredadera que daba a una ventana del segundo piso que parecía entreabierta…

A veces, ocurre eso que llaman "golpe de buena suerte". Y, muchas veces, eso va asociado a un "golpe de mala suerte" para otra persona. Y en el cuarto de Harry estaba a punto de producirse uno de éstos fenómenos.

Voldemort acababa apenas de entrar al cuarto por la ventana entreabierta, cuando recibió un ataque completamente inesperado: un zapatillazo en la cabeza. Vio pequeñas luces alrededor de su cabeza por unos instantes, y sintió el grito del chico que acababa de reparar en su presencia. Se reincorporó rápidamente al ver que salía del cuarto, y lo siguió. Por un instante creyó que iba a alcanzar a morderlo mortalmente, pero el chico tropezó con el cordón de la zapatilla que todavía tenía puesta. El cuerpo cayó escalera abajo, y la mandíbula del animago se cerró en el aire, al tiempo de que su serpentino cuerpo caía también.

(corte)

Snape aceptó que Lupin le sirviera más vodka. Lo necesitaba. Le había contado todo al enemigo de su juventud. A su hermano.

La reacción de Sirius Black no había sido del todo la esperada. Snape no se había esperado a nada más que burla y desprecio. No se imaginaba que al perro ese le importara en lo más mínimo su parentesco. Pero, sorprendentemente, a su hermano parecía importarle, y se veía inusualmente arrepentido.

Remus alzó su vaso, decidido a romper el desagradable silencio que había seguido a las declaraciones de Snape.

–¡A la salud de los hermanos! –dijo sonriendo. Los otros dos lo quedaron mirando. Finalmente, Sirius sonrió débilmente y chocó su vaso con el de Snape. Snape le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

–Por que las imbecilidades del pasado queden en el pasado –agregó Sirius.

Los tres magos se llevaron el vaso a los labios, y escupieron el vodka a los pocos segundos. Justo sobre sus cabezas, se había escuchado un grito.

Los tres se abalanzaron hacia la escalera, a tiempo para ver rodar el cuerpo de Harry por ella. De inmediato una serpiente cayó sobre el chico, desde arriba. Fue todo muy rápido. Sirius y Snape se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Harry, de modo que la serpiente cayó sobre ellos. Remus, que estaba más lejos, sacó su varita. Pero no se atrevió a atacar. Era demasiada la confusión, y podía no acertarle al animal.

La serpiente trató de morder rápidamente al chico, pero tanto Sirius como Snape se le pusieron en el camino. Finalmente, la serpiente logró morder a alguien. Pero se dio cuenta de que había fallado: el grito de dolor no era de Potter. ¡El plan no podía haber salido más mal!

Voldemort decidió que ya se había arriesgado más de la cuenta. Demasiadas casualidades se habían puesto en su contra. Era el momento de abortar la misión, y se deslizó rápidamente escalera arriba. Apenas se hubo separado del enredo de brazos y piernas que se amontonaban en el pequeño espacio que había al pie de la escalera, sintió un rayo que por poco y le da. Pero alcanzó a llegar arriba antes de que le pudieran lanzar el siguiente. En cosa de segundos ya estaba en el jardín, escondido entre los matorrales de maleza. Vio asomarse al brujo que no conocía, y se quedó quieto. Hubiera sido sencillo retomar su forma humana, pero ya demasiadas cosas habían salido mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento… De modo que se quedó quieto, hasta que el brujo desapareció de la ventana.

Voldemort sintió alivio, y se quedó unos segundos quieto, creyéndose a salvo. Demasiados segundos, constató de pronto. No alcanzó a hacer nada. Un gran ave de rapiña cayó sobre él. No alcanzó a hacer nada. Lo último que sintió fue que unas fuertes garras trituraban su cuerpo, y un fuerte dolor cerca de la cabeza.

(corte)

Remus Lupin miró por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Harry, pero no vio rastro de la serpiente ni en el cuarto, ni en el jardín. Volvió rápidamente al pie de la escalera, donde lo esperaba una tragedia.

Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo, pálido y sudoroso. Se veía apenas conciente. Harry lloraba, y lo remecía como intentando reanimarlo. Y en la sala, se escuchaba a Snape que estaba frente a las llamas verdes de la chimenea. A los pocos segundos aparecieron dos medimagos. En sus túnicas tenían el emblema del hospital San Mungo. Tomaron a Sirius y las llamas verdes se los tragaron. Harry se lanzó detrás de ellos. Remus y Snape lo siguieron.

(corte)

Sirius vio como en un sueño las luces de los corredores por los que lo llevaron. Escuchaba a su ahijado, que gritaba. Parece que quería acompañarlo, y no lo dejaban. Sintió angustia. Sentía que estaba muriendo. Todo se estaba volviendo blanco y negro. Luz y oscuridad. Quería ver a Harry antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sintió las voces de Remus y de Snape. Su hermano. Reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba, llamó la atención de quienes lo llevaban. Finalmente se detuvieron.

–Déjenme… Harry –dijo.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban corriendo. Se concentró, aferrándose a la poca energía que le quedaba. Sintió el abrazo de su ahijado. Fue conciente del olor de su pelo.

–Aguanta Sirius –le dijo Harry entre llanto–. No me dejes solo de nuevo.

Sirius sintió que se le partía algo adentro. Nuevamente le iba a fallar. Les había fallado a James y a Lily. Y ahora también le fallaría a Harry.

De pronto distinguió las otras dos siluetas. Sombras que se recortaban contra la luz del techo. Remus y Snape. ¡Su hermano! ¡El no tenía el problema de ser hombre lobo!

–Severus…

Vio el rostro de su hermano inclinándose sobre él, para poder oírlo. Su voz debía ser muy débil. Levantó su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Harry, que descansaba sobre su pecho.

–Cuídalo… por mi.

Snape dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente respondió.

–Lo haré.

Sintió por unos instantes que Remus se acercaba. Y de pronto ya no sintió nada más.

(corte)

Draco se acababa de sentar a almorzar, cuando una lechuza entró en el gran comedor y se fue a parar frente al director.

Todos se quedaron mirando, ya que era rarísimo que una lechuza entregara cartas en ese lugar, a no ser que fuera la hora del desayuno. Dumbledore leyó el mensaje que traía, y Draco notó que la cara del anciano se alargaba. Vio como le decía algo a la profesora McGonagall y se marchaba rápidamente.

Draco tuvo la espantosa sensación de que lo que fuera que había pasado, era algo malo. Y que Harry estaba involucrado. Sin saber mucho qué hacía se puso de pie y se fue directo donde la subdirectora.

–¿Le pasó algo a Harry? –preguntó.

La bruja lo quedó mirando, extrañada de su actitud.

–No, él está bien. Vuelve a tu puesto.

Draco suspiró de alivio, pero algo en la cara de la profesora le indicó que algo andaba mal, a pesar de sus palabras.

(corte)

Harry lloró sobre su padrino. No quería soltarlo. No pensaba soltarlo. Se iba a ir con él. Se lo tenía que llevar con él. No se podía ir sin él.

Sintió como Remus le hablaba. Sintió como Snape le hablaba. Pero no prestaba atención. Solo quería morir, para irse detrás de su padrino.

Sintió como intentaban separarlo de su padrino, pero se aferró a él con toda sus fuerza. Intentó dejar de respirar, pero su cuerpo no parecía acompañarlo en su decisión. Finalmente, perdió la batalla. Se encontró aferrándose a quién lo tenía agarrado. Remus. Sintió el abrazo que lo cubrió completamente. Por un instante solo vio oscuridad, y solo escuchó el latido del corazón de Remus. Sintió algo de alivio dentro del infierno que tenía dentro de si.

(corte)

Las siguientes horas pasaron como en una película para Harry. Funcionó en piloto automático. Se dejó arrastrar por Remus y por Snape. De pronto Dumbledore apareció también en la película. Alguien se metió con él dentro de las llamas verdes de la red flu. Alguien tomó su brazo y se apareció frente a la reja del colegio. Vio el castillo como en un sueño. Sintió como al caminar sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Sintió que un calcetín se le mojaba. Le faltaba un zapato. ¿Por qué le faltaba un zapato? Alguien lo levantó y lo cargó. Recorrió pasillos familiares. Se tomo una poción que le dieron. Y de ahí no supo más.

(corte)

Draco estaba volando alto en el campo de quidditch cuando vio a Harry, al Director y a los profesores Lupin y Snape acercarse al castillo. Voló hacia ellos y notó que su amigo tenía cara de ido. Vio como Lupin lo cargaba. Intentó acercarse pero Snape le hizo signo de que se alejara.

Algo le pasaba a Harry. La profesora McGonagall le había mentido, o bien se había equivocado. Los siguió de lejos, hasta la enfermería. Pero le cerraron la puerta en la nariz. Apoyó la escoba del colegio en el muro. En el apuro no había alcanzado a devolverla. Ya lo haría después. Se sentó en el piso a esperar.

(corte)

Pasaron un par de días. Harry tuvo muchas pesadillas. Y cuando se despertaba, su vida era una pesadilla. Recibió visitas, pero apenas si escuchaba lo que le decían. Todos eran muy amables, pero Harry siempre sintió alivio cuando por fin se iban.

Una mañana, Remus le habló del funeral. Snape también lo hizo. Iba a ser esa tarde. ¿Quería ir? No. Al funeral de Sirius no. Con gusto hubiera ido a su propio funeral. Pero estaba desgraciadamente vivo. De todos modos le trajeron ropa. Se resignó. Pero quería darse un baño. Quería ahogarse, si fuera posible. Con gusto se hubiera metido al baño de los prefectos, y se hubiera dejado cubrir por el agua perfumada.

–Me puedo ir a dar un baño antes –preguntó a Remus.

Desgraciadamente, el baño de la enfermería no tenía bañera. Imposible ahogarse ahí. Finalmente, ya duchado y vestido se dejó acompañar para donde fuera que iba a ser el funeral.

El cementerio le trajo amargos recuerdos. Debían de estar en Santa Gloria. Reconoció el paisaje. Reconoció el bosque. A lo lejos, se veía una casa. Apenas un puntito en el paisaje. Pero Harry la reconoció. Esa había sido su casa. Por casi un día entero. Se echó a llorar. De pronto se encontró rodeado de personas. Ya no veía nada del paisaje. Una gran mole negra se paró a su lado impidiéndole que continuara mirando en esa dirección. Miró para arriba. Era Snape. Sintió como le ponía una mano en el hombro. Remus estaba al otro lado. En su campo visual apareció la rubia cabeza de Draco. Se dejó abrazar. Todos los Weasley también se le acercaron en un momento. Saludó automáticamente a cada uno de ellos. Le dijeron cosas. Consuelos. Pero no retuvo nada. Entremedio, en algún momento, apareció Hermione. Tampoco recordaba qué le había dicho.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, se dejó conducir de vuelta al colegio. Sirius ya no estaba. Ya no estaría nunca más. Lo que quedaba de él descansaría para siempre en Santa Gloria.

(corte)

Los días pasaron. Harry recibió con desinterés el fin de las vacaciones. Le daba lo mismo. Se sentó ese lunes a tomar desayuno en el gran comedor repleto de alumnos, por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Recordaba que había estado antes en el gran comedor, lleno de alumnos. Pero eso había sido hace muchos meses. Sentía que esa había sido otra vida. La vida de otro Harry.

–¡Harry!

La insistente voz de Hermione captó de pronto su atención.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella preocupada–. Te ves pálido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–No. No estoy bien. Pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

–¿Por qué no vas dónde la señora Pomfrey? –sugirió Neville.

–¿Por qué mejor no lo dejan en paz? –sugirió Ron.

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Y volvió a la carga.

–Yo hablaré con el profesor Flitwick –propuso–. Harry no se ve como para ir a clases.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no serviría de nada Hermione. La pena no se le va a quitar por el simple hecho de no ir a clases. Además, tú más que nadie debería entender que este año son los TIMOS. ¿Crees que estás ayudando a Harry haciéndolo perder clases?

Hermione se quedó callada ante la inusual lógica de su amigo.

Harry no aguantó más, se puso de pié y tomó su mochila.

–No tengo hambre. Voy a ir a tomar un poco de aire. Nos vemos luego.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a ponerse de pie para seguirlo, pero Harry los detuvo.

–Quiero estar solo, si no les molesta.

Sus amigos asintieron, algo tristes. Y Harry se fue.

(corte)

Snape observó como Harry salía del comedor. La sensación de incomodidad que tenía desde la muerte de Sirius se hizo más fuerte, como cada vez que el chico pasaba por su campo visual. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Deseaba ayudar. Pero no tenía idea como. Sintió que Lupin lo quedaba mirando. Estaba sentado a su lado. Suponía que también él esperaba que hiciera algo. Mal que mal, se lo había prometido al padrino del niño antes de morir.

Pero Severus Snape se sentía perdido. Se había pasado muchísimas horas de las vacaciones pensando. Pensando mucho. Varias veces había estado a punto de ir a hablar con Harry, pero se había arrepentido antes de hacerlo. No tenía ningún plan. No tenía idea qué decirle. Nada que pudiera ayudar al menos.

Por otra parte, estaba el problema del innombrable. Corrían los más espectaculares rumores entre sus seguidores. Se comentaba que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El último que lo había visto con vida había sido Avery, el día antes del ataque de la serpiente en la casa de Black.

Se sospechaba que había desaparecido nuevamente, al ir en persona a matar a Harry Potter. ¡Pero en la casa de Sirius Black no había muerto nadie, a parte de Sirius Black! Era un misterio sin resolver.

Pero algo le había pasado a Voldemort. Snape estaba seguro de eso: la marca en su antebrazo no le había vuelto a molestar, y estaba casi imperceptible. Parecía un viejo tatuaje, como antes de que volviera a recuperarse, el año anterior.

Eso le daba alguna esperanza. Si Voldemort había vuelto a desaparecer, eso lo liberaba un poco de tener que odiar a Harry Potter delante de todo el mundo.

Esa tarde tenía que ver forzosamente al chico, en clases. Tal vez esa sería la ocasión de hablar con él, sin tener que pasar por el paso inicial de _ir_ tras él. No tenía sentido continuar posponiendo lo inevitable.

Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir qué le diría… ¿Qué se supone que eran? Potter no era su ahijado. Tampoco era su amigo. De hecho: se llevaban pésimo. Jamás podría reemplazar a Sirius. Sirius se lo había llevado a vivir con él. ¡Pero él no pensaba hacer eso! No podría. Además, legalmente, no era el padrino de Harry Potter. Tenía más bien la obligación moral de cuidarlo. Pero eso lo venía haciendo desde que entró a primero. No era una novedad que le había salvado el pescuezo varias veces. ¿Bastaría entonces con ofrecerle al chico ser su amigo? A lo mejor.

Dumbledore y Lupin podrían ofrecerle algún consejo. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar de todo eso con nadie. No tenía ganas de que le aconsejaran algo que no quería hacer. Que fuera para Harry como Sirius. Aunque quisiera autodenominarse su padrino subrogante, él no podía hacer eso. No tenía idea como ser un padrino. Jamás había tenido hijos, sobrinos, o ahijados. Suspiró. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

(corte)

Remus observó al colega sentado a su lado. El hombre no estaba bien en su pellejo. No lo había visto cómodo en ningún momento desde la muerte de Sirius. A él mismo le costaba aceptar todo lo que había pasado. Una antigua herida había vuelto a abrírsele. Siempre se había sentido forzado fuera de su rol de tío de Harry, por causa de su licantropía. Pero con el tiempo había dejado de dolerle. Se limitaba a quererlo, sin buscar asumir un rol más activo en su vida. Pero ahora que Sirius había muerto frente a él, expresando su voluntad de que Severus Snape cuidara de Harry, la herida había vuelto a abrirse. Le dolió, aunque intelectualmente entendiera a su amigo. Lo que más hubiera querido, el día del funeral, era abrazar a Harry y llevarlo a vivir con él. A su casa. O bien en el colegio, no le importaba. Habían vivido dos meses juntos, y aparte de algunos problemas, todo había andado bien. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¡Si se notaba a la legua que Snape no lo quería! Era EVIDENTE que jamás lo aceptaría como un ahijado, o un sobrino.

Si, la vida era injusta. Sirius por fin había sido libre. Había conseguido recuperar la custodia de su ahijado. Harry había sido libre de sus horrendos parientes maternos. Pero ahora que su padrino había muerto, lo más probable es que se los volvieran a encargar a ellos. Salvo, por supuesto, que Snape hiciera pública la última voluntad de Sirius…

¿Snape o los Dursley? Buena pregunta. ¿Qué opinaría Harry? Vaya uno a saber… El niño no quería hablar. Cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con él, se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos. Eso, cuando tenía suerte. Un par de veces le dijo directamente que quería estar sólo, y se había ido.

Remus tenía la desagradable sensación de que Harry lo culpaba de la muerte de Sirius. No que Harry le hubiera dicho algo así. No. Pero era lógico. Para el chico, era difícil entender que la serpiente hubiera tenido tiempo de morder a alguien, habiendo tres magos adultos en el lugar. Sirius y Snape no pudieron haber usado sus varitas, enredados como estaban. La confusión había sido demasiada. Y todo había sucedido muy rápido. Había momentos en que él mismo se sentía culpable. Tal vez, si no hubiera titubeado en el ataque, le habría dado a la serpiente antes de que hubiese alcanzado a morder a alguien. Pero ya no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, tendría que vivir con esa duda el resto de su vida. Contempló el comedor con amargura. Miró al brujo que estaba a su lado. Él podía quedarse con Harry, si quería. ¡Pero él no quería! O ironía… La vida era demasiado cruel.

(corte)

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí –se rió Draco, dejándose caer junto a Harry, en el campo de quidditch.

Harry lo miró, y se limpió la cara con la manga. Sonrió débilmente.

–¿Recuerdas la mañana de navidad?

–Por supuesto. El día que te fuiste a vivir con tu padrino.

Harry asintió. Había sido tan feliz esa mañana. En esa misma cancha se había despedido de Draco, para irse a disfrutar de los primeros días de su nueva vida. Su corta nueva vida.

Draco se acercó más, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Harry se volvió a echar a llorar.

–Es tan injusto…

–Si lo es.

–¡Todo había vuelto a la normalidad! –insistió Harry–. Pettigrew en Azkaban. Sirius libre, conmigo. Y de pronto, todo cambia. Sirius muerto.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

–Dicen que la serpiente esa era el mismísimo quien–tú–sabes.

Harry soltó una risa despectiva.

–Quién sabe. Me da lo mismo.

–Dicen que desapareció esa misma mañana.

–Me da lo mismo, Draco. Me gustaría poder volver atrás, y haberme quedado en mi cuarto. ¡La serpiente me hubiera atacado a mi! Pero no. Escapé escalera abajo, y le llevé el verdugo a mi padrino. Y ahora él está muerto. Una semana alcanzó a ser un hombre libre. Y yo dejé que muriera en mi lugar. Como dejé que muriera mi madre, en mi lugar.

–¡No te puedes culpar por eso! –se indignó Draco–. Eras apenas un bebé, Harry. No hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo.

–Y el año pasado –continuó Harry sin hacerle caso–. Cedric murió por mi culpa. Jamás debí decirle que tomara la copa del torneo conmigo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el estaría vivo.

–No podías adivinar…

–Es que no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa.

–No podías adivinar lo de la copa. Como tampoco podías adivinar que la serpiente mataría a tu padrino.

Harry soltó una risa sarcástica, negando con la cabeza.

–¡Si viene un animal a atacarte, es normal que te alejes de él! –insistió Draco–. No te puedes culpar por lo de tu padrino.

–Si solamente hubiera tenido mi varita a mano –se lamentó Harry–. Pero no. La había metido dentro del baúl, con el resto de mis cosas. ¡Jamás debí haberme confiado tanto!

Draco no le respondió a eso. Era verdad. La varita es algo que uno tiene que tener constantemente a mano. Aunque uno sea un mago menor de edad, al que le mandan a empacar sus cosas.

–¡Si solo no hubiese empacado mi varita! –continuó llorando Harry–. Podría haber atacado yo a la serpiente, en vez de escapar al primer piso.

–Deja de torturarte Harry. No fue tu culpa. Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar. Como cuando casi mataste a Pettigrew. No podíamos adivinar.

La respuesta de Harry no fue la que Draco esperaba. En vez de consolarlo, Harry lanzó un aullido todavía peor.

–¡Si no hubiese atacado a la rata esa noche, Sirius no habría sido liberado! ¡Estaría vivo!

–Harry, no…

–¡Es que soy un imbécil, Draco!

Harry se acostó en el pasto, y continuó llorando. Draco se quedó sentado a su lado. Si no podía hacerlo cambiar de idea, al menos lo acompañaría. Llegaría tarde a Transformaciones, pero suponía que McGonagall lo entendería. Después tenía libre hasta el almuerzo (no tomaba ni Adivinación ni Aritmancia). Se quedaría con Harry el tiempo que fuera necesario. Por lo menos hasta el almuerzo. Con un poco de suerte, Harry se sentiría mejor en la tarde. Tenían clase juntos. Pociones. No era la favorita de su amigo, pero si lo acompañaba tal vez se animara más.

(corte)

Snape estaba preocupado. Flitwick acababa de comentar que Potter no se había presentado a la primera clase de la mañana. ¿A lo mejor sólo había faltado a esa? ¿Qué clases tenían los quintos en los dos módulos antes del almuerzo? Estaba casi seguro de que eran electivos. Levantó su vista del plato. Harry no estaba con su fan club en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué Weasley y Granger no estaban con él? Miró a la mesa de su casa. Draco tampoco estaba. ¿A lo mejor estaba él acompañándolo? Eso esperaba. En un rato más tenía clases con ambos. Si Harry no llegaba, tendría que hacer algo. En el comedor estaba almorzando la señora Pomfrey. Eso quería decir que no había nadie en le enfermería. Quedó mirando al director. ¿Sabría él dónde estaba Potter?

Dejó el plato de lado. Se puso de pie, y se acercó al anciano.

–¿Albus, dónde está Potter? –le preguntó al oído.

–No lo sé –respondió él–. ¿Podrías tú buscarlo? Filius dijo que no llegó a clases. Y no sé si se presentó a Adivinación.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a Granger y a Weasley. El pelirrojo le informó que no había ido a ninguna clase de la mañana. Y que Harry les había pedido que lo dejaran sólo. "Fabuloso…" pensó Snape alejándose. Estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente. Se acercó a su propia mesa, donde Pansy Parkinson le informó que Draco Malfoy no había ido a transformaciones, y que ignoraba donde estaba porque después tenía libre hasta el almuerzo.

Eso le dio algo de esperanza al brujo. Probablemente estaban juntos. Por un momento había temido que intentara matarse, como en el verano. Pero esa vez había sido influenciado por el innombrable. ¿Sería posible que estuviera pasando algo similar? Descartó la idea. Si Potter estuviera tan desesperado como para quitarse la vida, ya lo habría intentado antes. Se detuvo en el hall de entrada. ¿Dónde podrían estar esos dos? Se le vino a la mente la cueva aquella, y sintió algo de miedo. No… se convenció. No serían tan estúpidos. Draco no, al menos. ¿Dónde podían estar? Recordó de pronto el anillo ese que Potter andaba trayendo desde el verano. Si mal no recordaba, era un método que Black había usado para saber dónde se encontraba su ahijado. Pero Snape ignoraba dónde estaba el mapa al cual estaba ligado.

–¿Dónde iría yo si fuera ellos? –se preguntó.

Probablemente a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie. Harry quería estar solo. ¿Y Draco? Probablemente haciéndole compañía de todos modos. Entonces es Harry quien había escogido el lugar. ¿Dónde iría Potter? ¿A la pajarera? Era una posibilidad… ¿La torre de Gryffindor? No… ahí Granger y Weasley estarían con él. ¿Afuera? Era muy posible, si quería estar sólo.

Afuera hacía frío, aunque no había nieve. Se concentró. ¿La cabaña de Hagrid? Era posible, no lo había visto en el gran comedor. Fue para allá. Pero Hagrid estaba sólo. Trataba infructuosamente de ocultar algo en una caja en un rincón de su cabaña. Algo que emitía unos sonidos desconocidos. Decidió que prefería no saber… Hagrid no había visto a Harry en toda la mañana, pero había visto a Draco Malfoy caminando en dirección al campo de quidditch. Le dio las gracias, y se fue.

Allí estaban los dos, tirados en el pasto helado, en el campo de quidditch. Se acercó. Draco lo vio, y se puso de pie. Harry también lo vio. Se secó disimuladamente la cara. Snape sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –les preguntó–. Ambos han faltado a clases.

–Sólo he faltado a una hora de transformaciones –se defendió Draco.

–Entonces son 10 puntos menos para Slytherin, y repórtate con la profesora McGonagall.

Draco lo quedó mirando con odio. ¿Cómo no podía entender que había estado acompañando a Harry?

–¿Y tú Potter? –preguntó Snape.

–Harry se sentía mal. De hecho, yo falté para acompañarlo –contestó Draco.

–Le pregunté a Potter, Draco –espetó Snape, enojado–. Dos puntos menos para Slytherin. Y la próxima vez que un compañero se sienta mal, acompáñalo a la enfermería y da aviso.

–No es su culpa –intervino Harry–. Yo no quería ir a la enfermería. Y él no me quiso dejar sólo.

–De todos modos debió haber pedido ayuda, y no ausentarse toda la mañana –insistió Snape–. Son treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y acompáñenme los dos.

(corte)

Harry siguió a Snape. ¿Para qué insistir? Nada que dijera haría que el brujo cambiara de parecer. Solamente lamentaba que Draco tuviera problemas por su culpa. Le daba lo mismo que le quitaran puntos. Probablemente lo castigarían, por faltar toda la mañana sin justificación. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho. ¿Qué más daba? No podían conseguir que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía.

La profesora McGonagall estaba enojada. Harry se molestó un poco porque retaba a Draco como si toda la culpa fuera de él. Decidió intervenir. A lo mejor ella era más razonable que Snape, que después de explicar lo que había pasado se había quedado callado a un lado del escritorio de la bruja.

–Pero no fue su culpa. Como ya le expliqué al profesor Snape, yo no quería ir a la enfermería. Lo único que Draco hizo fue acompañarme de todos modos. ¿Acaso se van a enojar con él por limitarse a ser un buen amigo?

Draco lo quedó mirando. Que él recordara, era la primera vez que Harry admitía tan literalmente que eran amigos.

–Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Snape –contestó la bruja sin ablandarse–. Amigo o no, tendría que haber pedido ayuda. O al menos avisar dónde estaban. Tú Harry, estás castigado las tardes de hoy, mañana, y el miércoles. Y Draco…

McGonagall preguntó con la mirada a Snape.

–Malfoy está castigado esta tarde –continuó Snape–. Ayudará a limpiar las salas, sin magia. Repórtate con el señor Filch a las cinco de la tarde. Y como ya no queda mucho para que empiecen las clases de la tarde, espérame afuera. Yo mismo los voy a escoltar a mi clase.

Draco salió, dando un portazo. Harry se quedó mirando a la profesora McGonagall.

–¿Yo también me reporto con el señor Filch? –preguntó para acabar luego. Si ambos iban a estar castigados, sería más divertido estar juntos.

Snape miró a su colega, y contestó él:

–No esta tarde. Esta tarde, me ocuparé yo de ti.

Harry bajó la vista. "Genial" pensó, "Toda la tarde con un imbécil que pudo haber impedido que Sirius muriera y no lo hizo".


	54. Consuelo y Esperanza

**Capítulo 54 Consuelo y Esperanza**

La clase de pociones estuvo diferente para Harry. Snape le había permitido que se volviera a sentar en la parte de atrás de la sala, con Hermione y con Ron. Además, era su primera clase de pociones en mucho tiempo sin tener que entrar con el dichoso casco–burbuja. Una mejora que lo hubiera alegrado mucho, si no fuera por lo amargado que se sentía. Ron y Hermione estaban muy amables con él, pero no se sentía de ánimo para ellos. De hecho, se sentía un poco culpable, porque lo que más deseaba era que lo dejaran en paz.

Harry notó extrañado que sus amigos le hablaron en clases en varias oportunidades, e Snape no les dijo nada. Era inusual, porque el profesor de pociones no permitía que nadie conversara en clases.

No estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se limitó a imitar a Hermione en cada cosa que hacía. La chica lo notó, pero lo dejó. Al final de la clase, gracias a eso, su poción impermeabilizante estaba como el libro describía que tenía que estar, y la embotelló con alivio. Menos mal, un problema menos. Estaba guardando sus cosas para irse cuando Snape pasó cerca de ellos y le dijo:

–Potter, tú quédate.

–¿¡Pero por qué? –preguntó Harry, fastidiado–. Son recién las cuatro. ¡Se supone que no estoy castigado sino hasta las cinco!

Snape se quedó mirándolo. Iba a responderle algo pesado, pero sólo dijo.

–No es por lo de tu castigo.

Y, después de decir eso, se alejó a verificar que dejaban todo en orden en los otros mesones.

–¿Cómo es eso que te castigaron? –preguntó Ron.

–Es por que falté a clases en la mañana –explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros–. También tengo castigo mañana y pasado. Pero no se preocupen. A mi no me preocupa.

Hermione lo miró con algo de pena.

–¿Con Snape?

–Por lo menos el de hoy, si. No me dijeron si mañana o pasado también. Pero ya les dije que no me importa.

–Te vamos a esperar afuera –dijo Ron.

–Como quieran –respondió Harry, sentándose–. Pero no sé cuan largo sea lo que Snape quiera hablar conmigo. Y, de todos modos, tengo que estar aquí de nuevo a las cinco. Así que si quieren mejor se van a otra parte. Es inútil que pierdan la tarde entera por esperarme a mi.

Hermione y Ron quedaron finalmente de verlo en la torre. Harry se sintió mejor. No quería estar toda la tarde sintiéndose culpable por hacer que sus amigos perdieran la tarde esperándolo afuera.

La sala quedó finalmente vacía. Snape cerró la puerta. Harry se iba a parar para acercarse a su escritorio, pero Snape se fue a sentar a su lado. Harry lo quedó mirando, y se volvió a sentar en el puesto que había usado.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Snape.

Harry lo quedó mirando, extrañado. Ese no era Snape.

–¿Cómo quiere que me sienta?

Snape lo quedó mirando. Esa era precisamente la reacción que había estado temiendo que el chico tendría si se acercaba a hablar con él. Pero tenía que hablar con él. En algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

–Harry… ¿Te acuerdas de que tu padrino, antes de morir, me pidió que cuidara de ti? –preguntó, forzándose a mantenerse amable (e intentando olvidar que estaba enfrente de un POTTER).

Harry lo quedó mirando, todavía más extrañado. Si, se acordaba. Pero no se le había pasado por la mente la idea de que Snape pudiera tomarlo en serio. Para él, Snape le había contestado a su padrino lo que su padrino necesitaba oír en ese momento crítico. Nada más.

–No es necesario –respondió finalmente–. Sirius no está. Yo nunca he necesitado de usted. Y no veo por qué tendría que comenzar a necesitarlo ahora.

–Te entiendo –respondió Snape–. Y no voy a obligarte a nada. Sin embargo, quiero que consideres lo que te voy a decir. Tu padrino, antes de morir, había conseguido tu custodia. Pero, ahora que ha muerto, es muy probable que vuelvan a llevarte con tus tíos. Sin embargo, dado que Sirius expresó su voluntad antes de morir de que yo lo reemplazara, también es posible que me entreguen tu custodia a mi.

Harry se echó a reír.

–Si claro… –se burló–. ¡No me salga ahora con que quiere mi custodia!

Snape lo quedó mirando, y todo lo que había estado pensando desde esa mañana le pareció de pronto sumamente estúpido. Había decidido darle a Harry la posibilidad de que, si quería, se quedara con él. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era ridículo: Potter preferiría irse a vivir con el calamar gigante antes que con él. ¿En que momento de locura se le había pasado por la mente que el chico podría ser como su sobrino, siendo el ahijado de su hermano?

Harry dejó de pronto de reírse. Snape se había quedado callado. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ¿Snape estaba dispuesto a reclamar su custodia, en base a la última voluntad de Sirius? ¡Era el mundo al revés!

–Eh… ¿Está hablando en serio? –preguntó Harry.

–Yo siempre hablo en serio –respondió Snape.

–¿Pero quién decide si me voy con usted, o con los Dursley?

–Normalmente sería un tribunal. Pero, en este caso, tienes la posibilidad de escoger. Yo no he dicho nada de la voluntad de tu padrino. Así que todavía puedes volver con tus tíos si quieres. Pero, si lo prefieres, puedo dar a conocer su última voluntad. Y, en ese caso, es casi seguro de que te quedarías conmigo. El profesor Lupin puede dar testimonio también.

Harry lo quedó mirando, y sonrió. A pesar de lo irracional de la propuesta, sintió una sensación agradable en el estómago. Alguien _quería_ quedarse con él. Aunque se tratara de Snape, de todos modos podría no haber querido. Y, sin embargo, le estaba dando la posibilidad. Y no necesitaba preguntarse qué pensarían los Dursley. Estarían furiosos de tenerlo de vuelta después de haber creído que se habían liberado de él para siempre. Pero la propuesta seguía siendo extraña. Extraña, viniendo de Snape…

–¿Pero para qué querría usted quedarse conmigo? –preguntó Harry, intentando entender–. Nunca le he caído bien. Usted odiaba a mi padre. Además, recuerde el verano. A mi me quedan dos años todavía para ser mayor de edad. ¿Se imagina esos días en las vacaciones, pero extendiéndose por dos años?

–¿Te imaginaste por un momento que te diría todo esto sin haberlo pensado? –le preguntó Snape, alfo fastidiado.

–No lo tome a mal –explicó Harry–. Pero tiene que entender que suena todo muy extraño, viniendo de usted. No lo voy a engañar: detesto a mis tíos. Y estaba feliz de haberme librado de ellos, cuando Sirius quedó libre. Pero no por eso voy a creer a ojos cerrados que usted _desee_ quedarse conmigo.

Harry lo quedó mirando, expectante. Acababa de decirle, disimuladamente, que estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él, siempre que Snape deseara _de verdad_ quedarse con él.

–¿Debo entender que decides que yo reclame tu custodia? –preguntó Snape en tono neutral.

–No. Lo que quise decir es que si usted _quiere_ quedarse conmigo, por mi está bien –aclaró Harry–. Me cuesta creer que usted se quiera hacer cargo de mi. Y no quiero que lo haga si no quiere. Si ese es el caso, mejor deje que me lleven de vuelta donde mis tíos.

Snape no contestó. Realmente, no estaba seguro si quería o no. Por eso había preferido que el chico escogiera. Pero ahora resulta que Harry se las había arreglado para invertir la situación, obligándolo a él a escoger.

Y tenía que reconocer que la idea no le era tan desagradable. En cierto modo, a pesar de lo que el chico lo sacaba de sus casillas, le había cogido un poco de afecto. Lo había notado en el verano, cuando se había ido enojado con Dumbledore. Más tarde se había arrepentido de haberlos dejado. Si hay algo que tenía que reconocer, era que tanto Draco como Harry ya no le eran del todo indiferente. A veces quería estrangularlos, si. Pero le importaban, eso era innegable.

–Entonces hablaré con Remus Lupin, para que sea mi testigo –respondió finalmente Snape–. Te mantendré informado.

Harry lo quedó mirando. El corazón le latía con violencia. ¿Snape quería quedarse con él? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho, el brujo _deseaba_ tenerlo a su lado? Después de haber intentado por _meses_ que lo expulsaran, ahora resulta que quería ser su… ¿qué vendría siendo? ¿Tío? ¿Apoderado? ¿Padrino?

Snape miró la hora. Quedaba todavía media hora para que fueran las cinco.

–¿Estás de acuerdo entonces? –le preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No se atrevía a hablar.

–¿Me quieres acompañar a hablar con el profesor Lupin?

Harry lo pensó. No, no quería hablar con él. Desde la muerte de Sirius, no se sentía cómodo a su lado. Tenía una mezcla entre rabia y culpa. Rabia, porque el brujo no había impedido que Sirius muriera. Y culpa, porque él mismo era el culpable de que la serpiente hubiera atacado a su padrino.

–No, si no le importa.

–Está bien. Quedas libre hasta las cinco. Y no se te ocurra volver a desaparecer, o estarás castigado por el resto de la semana. ¿Está claro?

–Si, señor.

(corte)

Draco había decidido esperar fuera de la clase de pociones. Notó que Weasley y Granger lo quedaban mirando feo cuando pasaron junto a él, pero le dio lo mismo. Tenía ganas de estar con Harry. Se sentó en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta.

Lo que le pareció una eternidad más tarde, se abrió dicha puerta, y Harry salió con Snape. Harry lo quedó mirando, e hizo algo muy extraño: le preguntó algo al profesor al oído. El brujo se encogió de hombros, y asintió. Luego se fue.

–Hola Draco. Veo que me esperaste –lo saludó Harry, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

–Si. ¿Qué quería Snape contigo?

–Ni te lo imaginas –se rió Harry, algo nervioso.

Draco se extrañó. Su amigo parecía feliz. Era un contraste extraño con la mañana.

–Estás medio raro. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Es que hay algo que no te conté de cuando murió mi padrino…

–¡No me digas! –lo interrumpió Draco–. ¡Te dejó una fabulosa herencia, y te vas a ir a recorrer el mundo en tu escoba!

Harry negó con la cabeza, algo exasperado.

–Pero que materialista que eres, Malfoy… No, no se trata de una herencia. ¿Me dejas terminar de contarte? Tengo menos de media hora hasta que Snape vuelva… Y tú tienes que ir a saludar a Filch, recuerda.

Draco se rió.

–¡Era una broma Potter! ¿Y desde cuando andas con secretitos con Snape?

Harry se cruzó de brazos y contestó enojado:

–¿Me vas a dejar que te cuente?

Draco se dejó de reír.

–Si, prometo solemnemente que no te voy a interrumpir. Dale, que ya me tienes muerto de la curiosidad.

–Bueno –continuó Harry–. Cuando mi padrino murió, también estaban ahí Snape y Lupin. Y mi padrino, antes de morir, le pidió a Snape que se encargara de mi. Yo no le di importancia al principio, porque jamás imaginé que Snape se pudiera tomar eso en serio.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–No… Como te decía, yo mismo lo había olvidado. Pero ahora resulta que Snape me preguntó si quería volver con mis tíos, o si prefería que él me reclamara en base a la última voluntad de Sirius.

–¿Y tú aceptaste? –preguntó Draco extrañado.

Harry se puso algo colorado.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó Draco, al verle la cara a su amigo–. Es solo… que bueno… no puedes negar que suena extraño. ¡Snape tu padrino!

Harry bajó la vista. ¿Todo el mundo se iba a reír? ¿Todos iban a apuntarlo con el dedo cuando supieran? De pronto sintió que Draco lo abrazaba.

–Perdóname. ¿Quieres? Me alegro que no tengas que volver dónde tus tíos.

–Está bien. Si yo al principio también me reí –confesó Harry–. Pero Snape parecía tan serio… ¡El mismo lo propuso! Ahora fue a hablar con Lupin para pedirle que testifique a su favor.

–Bueno –dijo Draco soltándolo–. ¡Felicitaciones! No es tan fabuloso como mi prima, pero al menos es brujo igual que tú.

(corte)

–¿Al final te decidiste? –se burló Remus Lupin, aunque su voz traicionaba algo de amargura.

Snape se cruzó de brazos.

–Si. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

"Antes muerto" fue lo que pensó Lupin. Pero no podía contestar eso. Era lo que Sirius había querido. Y, aunque sentía envidia, estaba conciente de que jamás se lo entregarían a él. Negándose, sólo conseguiría que Harry tuviera que volver con la familia de Lily.

–Si, lo haré. Pero solamente después de haber hablado con Harry. ¡Quiero escuchar de sus propios labios que está de acuerdo!

–Ya te dije que él está de acuerdo… –murmuró Snape–. Pero habla con él, si eso te hace sentir menos miserable. ¿Sabías que le sugerí acompañarme ahora, y _él_ no quiso?

Snape sonrió, al ver que el otro bajaba la vista.

–Eres cruel, Severus. Tengo miedo por Harry. Quiero creer que, por lo menos, vas a ser mejor que sus tíos. Pero, siendo el hijo de James…

–¿Qué te pasa? –se defendió Snape–. ¿Crees que sería capaz de reclamarlo solo para vengarme de Potter?

Remus lo miró a los ojos, preguntando con la vista "¿acaso no es así?". Snape parecía furioso. Estaba lívido.

–Jamás haría eso –murmuró.

–Bueno, te creo –concedió Lupin–. De todos modos, si Harry está de acuerdo, no se lo puedo negar. Mañana antes de almuerzo tiene clases conmigo. Después de confirmarlo con él, vamos cuando quieras al ministerio.

Snape miró la hora. Eran casi las cinco.

–Harry me está esperando abajo. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes y hablas de inmediato con él?

Lupin no respondió. Snape continuó.

–No creo que Harry cambie de idea de aquí a mañana, si eso es lo que esperas.

–Bueno, vamos –respondió Lupin, resignado.

(corte)

Draco estaba tocando la puerta del despacho de Filch, cuando notó que Snape y Lupin pasaban junto a él, rumbo a las mazmorras. Snape se veía raro, como preocupado o triste. Sus vistas se cruzaron por un breve momento. Draco le sonrió débilmente, y tubo la impresión de que el brujo le sonrió de vuelta.

En ese instante se abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho, y la cara de Filch le hizo olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

(corte)

Harry se puso de pie al ver acercarse a los brujos. Se sintió un poco incómodo al ver a Remus.

–El profesor Lupin quiere conversar contigo, Harry –le dijo Snape–. Cuando termines, entra.

Y tras esto entró a la sala, y cerró la puerta.

–¿Ya te dijo? –preguntó Harry. No sabía porqué se sentía tan incómodo.

–Si, Harry. Pero quiero estar seguro. ¿Estás _tú_ de acuerdo en quedarte con el profesor Snape?

–Entre él y los Dursley… Si, lo estoy –confesó Harry.

–Pero, ¿deseas vivir con él, Harry? –insistió Remus.

–¿Existe otra opción aparte de ellos? –preguntó Harry.

–Yo quisiera… pero no se puede –confesó Remus, con amargura.

–Me lo imaginaba.

–Pero quiero estar _seguro_ de que _quieres_ quedarte con Severus.

–Bueno, si. Quiero. ¿Lo vas a ayudar entonces?

Remus suspiró, resignado.

–Ya que estás seguro…Si, lo haré.

(corte)

Snape observó al chico cuando entró a la sala. Miró la hora. No había habido mucho que discutir, al parecer. Parecía sentirse miserable, notó Snape, al verlo acercarse cabizbajo al escritorio.

–¿Qué tendré que hacer? –preguntó el chico, resignado, levantando la vista.

–Ordenar los armarios de ingredientes de los alumnos, y dejar todo limpio –le dijo simplemente–. Ya te dejé ahí con qué limpiar.

–Está bien –dijo el chico, dirigiéndose al armario de primero.

Snape se fue a parar al lado.

–¿Qué te dijo el profesor Lupin?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–¿Para qué pregunta? ¿Ya lo sabe, no?

–Si, pero no esperaba que entraras tan triste.

–No me gusta sentir que lo decepcioné.

–¿Es solamente eso?

–No, claro que no –respondió Harry, algo exasperado–. Estoy triste porque Sirius está muerto. Porque sé que Remus quisiera poder reemplazarlo, y no puede. Porque sé que cuando mis padres murieron, y Sirius se fue a Azkaban, él también hubiera querido cuidarme.

–El profesor Lupin me manifestó su preocupación… piensa que quiero reclamarte para desquitarme de tu padre –explicó Snape, atento a la reacción del chico–. ¿Crees tú eso?

Harry levantó la vista de inmediato del frasco al que le estaba quitando el polvo.

–No –contestó de inmediato. Luego pareció dudar… – Porque no es así, ¿verdad?

–No. Y quiero que estés seguro de eso.

–Está bien.

–¿Le contaste a Draco, verdad?

–Si, usted me dijo que podía –se disculpó Harry, algo inseguro.

–No te disculpes. Puedes contárselo a quien quieras, cuando quieras. Es que me miró medio extraño cuando me lo crucé, viniendo para acá –aclaró Snape.

–Debió verle la cara cuando le conté… –se rió Harry.

Snape sonrió. Harry Potter podía tener muchos defectos (como sacarlo de sus casillas regularmente, o hacer siempre lo que se le daba la gana como lo hacía su padre). Pero sintió alivio al ver que se estaba riendo.

Snape volvió a su escritorio a corregir el montón de tareas de vacaciones que le habían entregado ese día. Y así pasó la hora. Poco antes de las siete, se volvió a acercar. Harry todavía estaba en el armario de los de cuarto, pero parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo.

–Deja eso –lo interrumpió Snape–. Mañana terminas. Y el miércoles puedes ir a hacerle compañía al señor Filch a las seis, después del taller.

–Está bien –contestó Harry, visiblemente aliviado de que su castigo no se hubiera prolongado, impidiéndole ir a cenar. Dejó el paño y se fue a lavar las manos en el lavadero del laboratorio.

–¿Qué alivio, no? –se burló Snape, aunque cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que carecía de la habitual mala intención–. ¿Creíste que te obligaría a saltarte la cena? ¿Después de que no almorzaste, y que prácticamente no desayunaste tampoco?

Harry lo quedó mirando, algo molesto.

–Si, es verdad. Tengo hambre. ¿Y qué? ¿Se tiene que reír de mi también por eso?

Snape dejó de reírse.

–Lo que te quiero hacer ver, Harry, es que me importa que comas. Y que estés conciente de que si _no_ lo haces, me voy a enterar. ¿Y no queremos que eso ocurra, verdad?

Harry lo quedó mirando, algo preocupado.

–¿Qué quiere decir? Si yo siempre como...

–Lo sé. Pero preocúpate, de ahora en adelante, de estar siempre presente en el gran comedor. Porque, si no estás, te voy a tener que salir a buscar, como hoy. Y me voy a enojar. Y tú no quieres verme enojado…

–No, claro que no... –contestó Harry, ligeramente alarmado.

Camino al gran comedor, Harry recordó algo que tenía ganas de saber desde que había hablado con Draco, en la mañana.

–Draco me dijo que Voldemort desapareció. ¿Es verdad?

Snape lo miró brevemente, y luego su vista se perdió en la distancia del corredor.

–¿Ya te llegó el rumor?

–Si. ¿Es verdad?

–Nadie lo sabe, Harry.

–¿Piensa usted que la serpiente que me atacó, y que mató a mi padrino, tenía algo que ver con él?

–Indudablemente.

–Y… –Harry se sintió un poco nervioso, al continuar–. Después de lo que les pasó a mis padres, y a mi padrino, ¿no teme usted que le pase lo mismo? ¿Por mi culpa?

Snape se detuvo. Harry se arrepintió de haber puesto el tema. Ahora si que la había embarrado. Snape lo mandaría con sus tíos.

–Esas muertes no fueron tu culpa –le dijo, enojado–. Y no: no tengo miedo de estar contigo.

Harry sintió alivio. Había malinterpretado su enojo. Snape reanudó su marcha.

–¿Y no le importa lo que digan todos, en el colegio, cuando se enteren de que me quedaré con usted? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

–Muy poco, Harry. Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, en los años que me conoces, nunca me ha importado mucho lo que digan de mi.

Habían llegado al vestíbulo. Del comedor salía un olor que a Harry le recordó lo famélico que estaba.

–Otra cosa, profesor… Gracias por dejar de llamarme "Potter" como si fuera un insulto –dijo Harry, sonriendo. Y tras eso se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos.

(corte)

Los días pasaron. Harry se sentía todavía amargado por la muerte de Sirius. Pero sentía paz, cada vez que recordaba que Snape (a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado), se quedaría con él. Eso fue lo que su padrino había querido. Era lo correcto. Sirius, donde quiera que estuviese, estaría tranquilo. Sentía alivio al pensar en eso, y se aferraba a ese sentimiento cada vez que el duelo lo invadía. Remus parecía haber aceptado el hecho, finalmente. Draco también había cambiado un poco desde ese lunes: admitía delante del colegio entero que Harry era su amigo, y Harry hacía otro tanto.

Ron y Hermione no estuvieron muy contentos por el cambio, pero finalmente también aceptaron a Draco. Harry se sintió nuevamente cerca de ellos, y sintió paz en eso.

Por alguna extraña razón, el colegio no parecía haberse enterado de que Snape era su nuevo apoderado. Al parecer, ni Draco, ni Ron, ni Hermione le habían contado a nadie. Era extraño, ya que en ningún momento les había pedido confidencialidad, ni mucho menos. Ron lo había mirado como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero se le había pasado rápido después de que considerar las opciones de su amigo. Recordó cuando lo habían tenido que ir a rescatar en las vacaciones antes de segundo, y finalmente aceptó el hecho. Se rió, y juró que si Snape llegaba a amargarle la vida demasiado, lo irían a rescatar de sus garras.

El trámite se tardó poco días. En menos de dos semanas, al final del taller de fotografía, Snape le informó a su nueva carga que, para todo los efectos, él era como su nuevo padrino, y apoderado.

–Con un poco de suerte –le dijo, con expresión de aparente enojo–, ahora conseguiré que dejes de molestarme.

Harry se había reído en su cara, conciente de que no lo decía con mala intención. A diferencia del pasado, ahora Snape no decía todo en serio. Algunas veces, muy pocas, había salido con chispas de humor bienintencionado. Era un cambio bienvenido.

–¿Y no teme que, por el contrario, le haga su vida todavía más complicada?

–Oh no, Harry –le respondió el brujo, con su cara a solo centímetros de la de él–. Ahora, más que nunca, te conviene estar en mi buen lado.

Harry tragó saliva, pero de inmediato vio que el brujo le sonreía.

–¡No me asuste de ese modo! –le reprochó.

–Estoy hablando en serio… –respondió Snape–. Ahora se tienen que acabar las faltas de respeto, y las invasiones a la propiedad privada. Ahora, o me obedeces y me respetas, o te va mal. ¿Entiendes?

Harry se lo quedó mirando, algo preocupado.

–No había pensado en eso… –respondió, sintiendo que le habían hecho trampa en un juego, o que no había la _letra chica _de un contrato.

Snape sonrió, con aire ganador. Pero de inmediato le hizo signo de que se acercara e hizo lo que menos esperaba Harry que hiciera: lo _abrazó_.

–Era solamente una advertencia. Ahora que estás a mi cargo, en forma permanente, tenía que decírtelo. Pero no es para que te asustes. Es solamente para que lo consideres, la próxima vez que se te venga a la cabeza la idea de hacer una estupidez.

–Bueno –contestó Harry, un poco inseguro–. Trataré de recordarlo.

–Te _conviene_ recordarlo, Harry –respondió el otro–. Créeme que te _conviene_.

(corte)

Y pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. La nieve cayó, y se volvió a derretir. El lago se descongeló. Los árboles se llenaron de hojas, flores y pajaritos, y la biblioteca se llenó de alumnos de quinto, estudiando desesperados para los TIMOS.

A Harry no le había ido tan mal en lo que llevaba del año escolar. Pero ahora, la falta de atención que había puesto el primer trimestre le estaba pasando la cuenta. Sentía que estaba razonablemente preparado para los exámenes. Pero, cada vez que al repasar caía en una pregunta concerniente a la materia de ese período, sentía inseguridad. No es que no hubiera repasado: sabía las respuestas correctas en la mayoría de los casos. Pero siempre se sentía inseguro, no podía evitarlo.

Y fue en ese clima que llegó la Semana Santa. Harry hubiera querido relajarse esa semana, pero estaba conciente de que era su última oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre septiembre y diciembre. Se resignó al plan de estudios de Hermione. Su amiga, para ayudarlo, le ofreció prestarle todas las notas que había tomado en ese período. Harry las rechazó, ya que ya las había copiado todas. Entre eso, y los libros, sabía que tenía lo suficiente. Pero la inseguridad lo invadía.

–Harry –le había dicho Hermione, en la cena del viernes antes de las vacaciones–. La inseguridad se te va a quitar estudiando. Créeme: sigue el plan que te hice, y vas a ver que te vas a sentir más seguro al final de las vacaciones.

Ron se asomó sobre el hombro de su amigo, para ver el horario que Hermione le había hecho.

–Pobre Harry… –murmuró sentándose a su lado.

–Tu también deberías ordenar tu horario para alcanzar a repasar todo, Ron –le recordó la chica–. ¿O quieres que se te acumule con la materia que _todavía_ nos van a pasar?

–¿Crees, Hermione, que he ido a puro mirar el polvo a la biblioteca el último tiempo? –se defendió él.

–No. Pero te he visto: picoteas un poco de una cosa, luego otra cosa.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Cada uno con su método.

–A lo que me refiero, Ron, es que es mejor _peinar_ la materia. Asegurarse de revisarlo _todo_. Y es ese el plan que le propuse a Harry. Así, en el tiempo que queda, se preocupará solamente de la materia nueva. ¡Y no llegará un mes antes de los exámenes, con la materia de _todo _el año por revisar!

–De todos modos, todo acabará después de los exámenes –intervino Harry, resignado–. Por una vez te voy a creer, Hermione… pero solamente porque estoy _desesperado_.

–No deberías estarlo –aseguró su amiga–. Te sabes las respuestas correctas la mayor parte del tiempo. Te falta, como dije, peinar la materia para que sientas la _seguridad_ de que no has dejado nada de lado.

–Y después te pones a rezar –se burló Ron.

–De todos modos estaremos aquí contigo durante la semana de vacaciones –le aseguró Hermione–. Así, si tienes cualquier duda…

Harry se puso colorado. Había olvidado contarles que Snape le había dicho que lo llevaría a conocer a su familia esa semana. Y, después de que Snape había conseguido que le dieran libre esa semana, no le podía decir simplemente: ve tú solo. Además, era la primera vez que ambos pasarían un tiempo juntos. Snape podía pensar que se había arrepentido, o que tenía miedo.

–Es que… yo no voy a estar aquí la próxima semana Hermione –confesó Harry.

Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando.

–¿Snape y tú se van de vacaciones? –preguntó Ron, extrañado.

–Pero Snape es jefe de casa –razonó Hermione–. Y los jefes de casa se quedan en el colegio cuando hay alumnos.

–Si, justamente –contestó Harry–. Snape consiguió, en forma _excepcional_, que le dieran vacaciones por una semana. Y me pidió que lo acompañara a conocer a su familia. Y le dije que bueno. ¡No le puedo salir ahora con que prefiero quedarme en el colegio!

–¿Su familia? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad–. ¿Cuál de las dos?

–La biológica –contestó Harry–. En la otra están todos muertos. Pero vive aún la hermana de su abuelo paterno. Vive en Londres, y es una anciana. Y, por lo que Snape me contó, ha sido particularmente insistente en que lo extraña. Y parece que está interesada en conocerme a mi también.

–No me imagino a Snape "en familia" –comentó el pelirrojo, divertido.

–No empieces… –le rogó Harry. Cada vez que Ron comenzaba a burlarse, se sentía incómodo.

–¡Huy!… se me había olvidado que te molesta que se rían de tu Papi –le dijo Ron, para molestarlo.

–Cállate ignorante –contestó Harry, fastidiado–. No es mi padre. Sólo será mi guardián hasta que cumpla 17.


	55. Vacaciones en la casa Hartmann

**Capítulo 55 Vacaciones en la casa Hartmann**

Harry miró la casa frente a la cual habían llegado. Era Antigua, y más grande que la de los Dursley. ¿Sería este el comienzo de una nueva vida? Sintió un escalofrío. La última vez que había pensado eso, todo había terminado en tragedia… Snape pareció notar su incomodidad, porque le puso una mano en los hombros y, acercándose a él, preguntó de inmediato:

–¿Estás bien, Harry?

–Si.

–No me mientas –insistió Snape.

–Y entonces… ¿Para qué pregunta, si ya sabe la respuesta? –contestó Harry fastidiado.

–Porque quiero saber qué te pasa –insistió Snape.

–Sentí algo parecido a la vez que llegué a la casa de Sirius –confesó Harry–. Y me acababa de preguntar cuanto tiempo duraría la tranquilidad esta vez. Cuanto tiempo va a pasar, hasta que usted también se muera.

Snape se quedó mirándolo. Era la veta morbosa del chico. Regularmente hacía esos oscuros comentarios, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse. Le apretó los hombros con seguridad.

–No tiene por qué ser así, Harry. Y, si es el destino que algo pase, no podemos evitarlo.

Harry bajó la vista, y Snape continuó, intentando tranquilizarlo:

–Yo te voy a cuidar a ti, y tú a mi. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Por otra parte, ya te dije: estoy prácticamente seguro de que El Innombrable no está cerca. Mi antebrazo no me ha vuelto a molestar ni una sola vez, y tu mismo me dijiste, la semana pasada, que ya ni te acordabas de la cicatriz en tu frente.

–Si sé…

Snape sonrió, y tocó el timbre de la casa. Adentro se escucharon pasos, y Edelmira se asomó.

–¡Ah! Ya era hora… –dijo, mientras se acercaba a abrir la reja. Miró a Snape con cara desafiante, y a Harry con interés–. ¡Así que éste es el famoso Harry!

Los dos aludidos entraron, ligeramente intimidados por la impresionante mujer.

–Mucho gusto, muchacho –le dijo a Harry extendiendo la mano–. Yo soy Edelmira.

Harry, por supuesto, ya sabía quién era. Snape le había contado de las dos mujeres cuando le dijo que vendrían a visitarlas.

–Mucho gusto –saludó Harry.

–Estás demasiado delgado… –murmuró la mujer con desaprobación. Luego miró a Snape de abajo a arriba, y agregó–: Aunque debí esperármelo, por supuesto.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Harry soltó una carcajada viendo la evidente incomodidad del brujo por el comentario. Pero se calló de inmediato, al verle la cara, para solidarizar con su guardián.

–Bienvenido, Severus –dijo la mujer sonriendo más amablemente–. La señora ya estaba volviéndose loca porque no venías…

–Gracias Edelmira –murmuró Snape sonriendo, aunque parecía ligeramente molesto todavía.

A Harry, la casa le recordó a la de la señora Figg, y a la habitación de la enfermera del colegio. De pronto, por una puerta que daba al vestíbulo en el que estaban, apareció la que debía ser la señora Helena Hartmann. Era diminuta, y con muchas arrugas.

–¡¡¡Mi niño! –gritó emocionada la veterana, acercándose a Snape–. ¡Por fin te has acordado de que existo, ingrato!

Harry observó divertido que Snape se ponía colorado ante el recibimiento. Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente, y en su mirada se podía leer un "que esto quede entre nosotros". Harry asintió, para que se quedara tranquilo. El secreto de "¡¡¡Mi niño!" estaba a salvo.

Después de un largo y apretado abrazo, la anciana finalmente soltó a _su niño_, y reparó en la presencia de Harry. Por un momento, Harry temió un recibimiento igual de _caluroso_.

–Y tú eres Harry, ¿verdad? –dijo la anciana tomándole ambas mejillas con sus arrugadas manos para verle mejor la cara.

–Si, señora Hartmann –contestó Harry–. Es un gusto conocerla.

–Para mi también, Harry –contestó la señora con emoción–. Desde que Severus me contó que había heredado un ahijado, estaba que moría por conocerlo.

Harry quedó mirando a Snape. Había olvidado preguntarle si la señora sabía que Sirius también había sido su sobrino–nieto. Pero no necesitó preguntar, porque la señora se dirigió a _su niño_, con reproche:

–Y tú, Severus, te merecerías ir al infierno por lo que hiciste. Debiste haberme dicho de inmediato que tenías un hermano. ¡Por tu culpa ni siquiera alcancé a conocerlo!

Harry pensó que Snape se defendería, o al menos soltaría un comentario sarcástico. Pero no. En vez de eso bajó la vista, y murmuró.

–Lo siento. Ya se lo dije.

La anciana suspiró, y prefirió cambiar de tema.

–Edelmira preparó un excelente almuerzo, para recibirlos. ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a Harry mientras ella pone la mesa? Y luego se lavan las manos, y bajan a comer. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… A Harry le preparamos el cuarto que está frente al tuyo.

Harry disimuló la risa que le provocaba que el brujo se dejara mandar por una viejita. ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera visto a alguien salir con vida después de _ordenarle_ a Snape que se fuera a lavar las manos para comer!

–Está bien –dijo simplemente el brujo–. Vamos Harry.

Subieron en silencio la escalera. Y entraron al que sería el cuarto de Harry.

–Harry… –dijo Snape un poco incómodo– sobre lo que pase en esta casa… te agradecería que no saliera de esta casa.

Harry sonrió con picardía.

–No se preocupe profesor. El secreto de "Mi niiiiiño" –dijo imitando la voz de la anciana–, está a salvo conmigo.

Snape se sonrojó ligeramente.

–No te atrevas a burlarte de mi –murmuró molesto.

–¿Y por qué no me puedo burlar de usted? –se quejó Harry, jugando–. ¡Usted se ha burlado de mi desde que me conoció!

–Pero ya no lo hago –aclaró Snape–. Y, aunque todavía lo hiciera, te estoy _ordenando_ que no lo hagas. ¿Entendido?

–Si, señor. Entendido –respondió Harry, un poco picado.

–Bien. Pues este será tu cuarto, cuando estemos aquí –dijo Snape cambiando de tema.

–Ok.

–La puerta opuesta en el pasillo da al mío. Y ya sabes que aprecio fuertemente la privacidad. Así que las mismas reglas del colegio se aplican aquí: a mi cuarto NO ENTRAS sin permiso. Solamente conmigo, o con mi expresa autorización, o en una emergencia. ¿Te queda claro?

Harry suspiró.

–Si, señor.

Harry dejó el bolso que había traído a los pies de su cama, y recorrió el dormitorio con la mirada. Estaba decorado como dormitorio de mujer. Los muros tenían papel con florcitas de un rosa pálido, y la cama tenía muchos vuelitos y cojines con todavía más vuelitos. Había dos alfombras pequeñas, también con flores y, junto a la ventana, una mesa pequeña y redonda, con un mantel con vuelitos.

–Profesor, ¿está seguro de que esperaban a un chico? –murmuró Harry en forma irónica y burlona, notando en tanto vuelo y florcita.

–No está bien que te quejes, o te burles, de las personas que te ofrecen su hospitalidad, Harry –dijo Snape amenazante–. Y te prohibo, me entiendes, te _prohibo_ que te burles de Helena, o que le faltes el respeto.

–No pensaba decirle nada –se defendió Harry–. No soy tan desubicado.

–Me parece perfecto –le dijo Snape–. Acompáñame para que te muestre el resto de la casa.

Y así continuaron. La casa no era muy grande. En el piso superior había otros dos cuartos (el de Helena, y el de Edelmira inmediatamente al lado), y un baño. En la planta baja, aparte del vestíbulo que ya conocía, había una sala decorada al estilo "anciana", con muchos adornitos y cojines con vuelitos y pompones. También había un comedor, con una gran mesa de madera que ya estaba puesta para cuatro personas, una cocina grande y llena de cosas, en la que flotaba un aroma delicioso a cerdo asado y a papas fritas. Junto al vestíbulo, había un baño muy pequeño. Y, por una puerta de la cocina, le informaron que estaba el cuarto del lavado.

El almuerzo estuvo agradable, aunque demasiado abundante para el gusto de Harry. Edelmira le recordó un poco a la señora Weasley: le servía constantemente más, e insistía en que necesitaba poner más carne sobre sus huesos. Snape se vio liberado de tanto _cariño_, ya que a él le permitían servirse él mismo. Había bastante ensalada, cosa que Harry apreció (para compensar lo pesado del resto de la comida). Y, de postre, Edelmira trajo de la cocina un pastel de peras que estaba muy rico, aunque con demasiada azúcar después de tanto cerdo y tantas papas fritas. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Harry sólo quería irse a dormir para digerir tranquilo. Recordó con pesar que no podría. Según el horario que se había propuesto seguir, tenía revisiones que hacer.

Tenía ganas de levantarse de la mesa. Pero los adultos estaban tomando café, y no se atrevió. Miró a Snape, pero la mirada del brujo era clara: no te paras hasta que ellas se paren. Harry se resignó, y se concentró en no bostezar.

Finalmente la anciana se puso de pie. Edelmira comenzó a retirar la mesa. Harry lo pensó algunos segundos, y decidió ayudar. Notó que Snape lo quedaba mirando, pero la anciana le sonrió.

–Que amoroso tú ahijado, mi niño –le dijo a Snape–. Es un niño muy bien educado.

Harry sonrió de vuelta, algo incómodo ante la atención que estaba captando. Se fue rápidamente a la cocina con los platos que había levantado.

Edelmira permitió que Harry le ayudara a lavar, y secar. Entremedio le contó un montón de cosas. Le aconsejó, por ejemplo, que no contrariara a la señora Helena. Le dijo que estaba enferma, y que no tenía que pasar rabias ni sustos. También le contó que en esa casa habían vivido los padres de la anciana, con ella y el abuelo de Severus. Harry se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que la madre de la señora Helena se llamaba Helena Walters. Se acordó de la prima de Draco, y se preguntó si sería posible que fueran parientes. Pero Edelmira nunca había escuchado hablar de una Laure. Supuso entonces que, si existía un parentesco, debía ser muy lejano. También escuchó sobre los gatos vecinos, y que Edelmira tenía que estar constantemente echándolos del patio e incluso, a veces, de la misma casa. También se enteró de una información muy valiosa: Edelmira no era bruja, ni tampoco la señora Helena. Pero ambas mujeres sabían de los magos y brujas, ya que el hermano de la señora y el hijo de éste (el padre de Snape) habían nacido magos.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina, Harry estuvo agradecido: se le había pasado el sopor post–almuerzo, y era menos descabellado pensar en pasar la tarde estudiando.

Cuando pasó por el vestíbulo, escuchó que en la sala Snape y la anciana conversaban. Se asomó, para mirar, y vio una imagen que le causó mucha risa. Deseó haber traído la cámara fotográfica que había fabricado en el taller. Snape estaba sentado cerca de la veterana, enrollando lana en un ovillo.

Harry se alejó hacia la escalera, cuidando no hacer ruido. Acababa de tener una idea peligrosa. Recordó que al brujo le gustaba sacar fotografías constantemente, por lo que era casi seguro que había traído su cámara. Estaría entre sus cosas, sin lugar a dudas. Recordó que Snape le había prohibido que entrara a su cuarto. Era una lástima. ¡Le encantaría verle la cara al brujo al revelar sus fotografías, y verse sentado con un ovillo de lana en las manos! Harry había llegado al segundo piso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Se dio media vuelta, y contempló la puerta del cuarto de Snape. ¿Se atrevería? El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Hacía meses que no sacaba a Snape de sus casillas. En realidad, no le había hecho nada desde el día en que Sirius había muerto. ¿Podría enojarse demasiado? Si, seguramente. Pero, si no se daba cuenta de inmediato, eso no ocurriría hasta que llegaran al colegio. Y la tentación era mucha… ¿Había algo de malo en una bromita?

–Una no es ninguna –se dijo a si mismo para darse ánimo y, decidido, abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba la maleta de Snape, a los pies de la cama. Se acercó. Comprobó con alivio que no estaba protegida por ningún encantamiento. No se atrevía a hacer magia en esa casa. Podría tener problemas. Registró con cuidado, y ahí estaba. ¡La cámara de Snape! Revisó que tenía película, y cerró la maleta.

Bajó la escalera, cuidando de no meter ruido, y llegó a la puerta de la sala deseando que Snape no hubiese dejado el ovillo de lado. Se asomó, y sonrió. No sólo había dejado el ovillo de lado. ¡Estaba ayudando a la anciana a ovillar más lana! Ahí estaba el temido profesor de pociones, sentado junto a una anciana, con varios metros de lana dándole la vuelta a sus manos. ¡Perfecto!

Harry contuvo la respiración, y sacó la cámara que tenía oculta detrás de su espalda. Se asomó lo justo para alcanzar a tomar la foto. Y… lo consiguió. ¡Había sacado la fotografía sin que Snape se diera cuenta!

Estaba por volverse cuando sintió que alguien respiraba en su cuello, y tuvo que ahogar el grito. Se volvió de prisa, intentando ocultar la cámara detrás de su espalda. Allí parada estaba Edelmira, y lo miraba con aire calculador.

–Es idea mía, Harry, o te encuentro cara de culpable –le dijo con tono acusador.

–No es nada, por favor cállese –murmuró Harry, desesperado–. Déjeme subir y no le diga nada a Snape. ¡Por favor!

–Bueno –murmuró ella, bajando la voz también–. Te dejaré ir, con una condición.

Harry la miró suplicante, con cara de "haré lo que sea".

–Quiero una copia de esa foto que acabas de tomar –le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió, y le hizo señas de que esperara. Subió lo más rápidamente que pudo la escalera, sin hacer ruido, y rápidamente dejó la cámara donde la había encontrado. Luego volvió al vestíbulo, pero Edelmira no estaba.

Se asomó donde estaban Snape y la anciana, temiendo que ya les hubiera ido con el cuento. Pero no, nada había cambiado en la sala. Se fue a la cocina, y ahí estaba Edelmira: sentada en la mesa picando porotos verdes.

–Gracias por no decir nada –le dijo Harry, sentándose frente a ella.

–¿Y? –pregunto ella divertida–. ¿Me vas a explicar qué estabas haciendo?

–Bueno… Me causó gracia ver a Snape ovillando lana con la señora Helena. Entonces subí a buscar su cámara, y le saqué una foto sin que se diera cuenta. Es una broma, solo eso. Y la verdad es que no sé si pueda conseguir una copia de la foto para usted. Snape no va a revelar el rollo sino hasta que estemos de vuelta en el colegio, y ahí probablemente va a romper la foto, para que nadie la vea y se burle de él.

–Está bien –le dijo Edelmira–. Si no puedes conseguirme una copia no hay problema.

Harry sonrió aliviado, y le dio las gracias.

–¿Le ayudo? –preguntó el chico, indicando los porotos verdes apilados en una fuente.

–¿Sabes hacerlo? –preguntó la señora, extrañada.

–Si. Aprendí en casa de unos tíos, con los que viví más de diez años.

Estuvieron picando porotos por un rato, en silencio. Harry no tenía muchos deseos ya de subir a repasar. La cocina estaba agradablemente calientita, y Edelmira comenzaba a caerle simpática.

–¿Siempre llamas "Snape" a Severus? –le preguntó Edelmira de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

–Si. ¡Pero no delante de él! –explicó Harry–. Es que hace cinco años que es profesor mío, y todos lo llaman así cuando hablan de él. O sea, con "todos" me refiero a los alumnos.

–Pero es tu padrino, ¿no? –preguntó Edelmira.

–No. Es el _hermano_ de mi padrino. Mi padrino se llamaba Sirius, pero murió a fines del año pasado, y Snape se quedó conmigo.

–Ah, entiendo. ¿Y cómo le dices cuando _si_ estas delante de él? –insistió ella.

–Profesor, señor… eso –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros–. Así le he llamado siempre.

Edelmira lo contempló divertida.

–¿O sea que nunca lo llamas por su primer nombre?

–¡No! –se rió Harry–. Yo creo que se _muere_ si se me ocurre llamarlo Severus. O más bien: me muero yo. Porque es seguro que me mata…

–¿Tanto así? –preguntó Edelmira, sorprendida.

–Si, créame: _tanto así_ –respondió Harry riendo.

(corte)

Cuando eran casi las nueve de la noche, Harry volvió a su cuarto. Acababan de cenar, y sentía que no podría volver a comer en semanas. Sacó sus libros, sus notas, y el horario que Hermione le había entregado. ¡No había hecho nada de lo que decía que tenía que hacer ese día! Al final, se había pasado toda la tarde charlando con Edelmira, y ayudándola con la cena. Y ahora tenía que decidir si dormir, o intentar avanzar algo en la materia del primer trimestre de Encantamientos y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Se imaginó a Hermione parada frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Se imaginó diciéndole a Hagrid que había fallado en su ramo. Y se resignó. Tomó las notas de las clases de Hagrid, y comenzó a leerlas desde el día uno…

(corte)

Snape subió la escalera. Eran recién las diez y cuarto, y ya estaba muerto de sueño. Se estiró, frente a la puerta de su cuarto, y recordó que no había visto a Harry desde la cena. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. La abrió, y suspiró. Ahí estaba el muchacho, dormido sobre la cama, con ropa y zapatos, sobre lo que parecían ser apuntes del colegio. Se acercó, y le remeció un hombro.

–Harry… ¡Despierta! –le dijo, no muy fuerte.

El chico abrió los ojos con sueño, y se sentó en la cama.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–Eso es , precisamente, lo que quiero saber –dijo Snape algo molesto.

De pronto, Harry recordó lo de la cámara fotográfica, y se preguntó si el brujo se habría dado cuenta y venía a retarlo. Lo miró con miedo.

Snape se sorprendió por la cara del chico, y frunció el ceño. Conocía esa cara…

–¿Algún problema de conciencia, Señor Potter? –preguntó serio, levantando las cejas.

–No… ninguno –respondió Harry rápidamente, y decidió cambiar de tema–. Estaba estudiando, y debí quedarme dormido.

Snape no estaba muy convencido, pero no se imaginaba ninguna tontería que el chico pudiera haber hecho. Decidió creerle.

–Eso me parece evidente –le respondió sonriendo, e indicando una gran mancha de saliva que había dejado borroso lo escrito en un pergamino.

–¡Maldita sea…! –murmuró Harry, al darse cuenta de la embarrada que eran ahora sus apuntes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, babeados y arrugados.

Snape lo ayudó a ordenar los apuntes, y se los dejó como nuevos con un par de hechizos. Harry le dio las gracias, y Snape se fue tras desearle buenas noches y recomendarle que se acostara temprano.

Harry le hizo caso: estaba muerto de sueño.

(corte)

Y así pasó la semana, en casa de la señora Helena Hartmann. Entre opíparas comidas, y tardes conversando de cualquier cosa con Edelmira. Harry notó que la veterana buscaba siempre la compañía de Snape, pero a él lo dejaba en paz. ¡Al principio había temido que también le pidiera que le ayudara con sus labores! Edelmira, en cambio, le había tomado cariño a Harry. La señora se portó siempre muy cariñosa con él, y se alegraba siempre que Harry bajaba a ayudarle y a hacerle compañía.

Durante la semana, habían salido sólo una vez de la casa. El miércoles, por la mañana, Snape lo había despertado temprano diciéndole que se vistiera para salir. Y habían ido al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de la familia. Harry no estaba particularmente interesado en la visita, pero acompañó a Snape y las señoras de todos modos. Cuando estaban frente a la tumba del padre de Snape y Sirius, Harry recordó lo del cráneo que Snape había estado desenterrando aquella fatídica mañana. Apenas se encontraron fuera del alcance auditivo de las dos mujeres, le preguntó:

–Profesor… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

–Si. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Snape.

–¿De quién era el cráneo que estaba desenterrando en el bosque de Santa Gloria?

Snape lo quedó mirando, preguntándose si el chico podría ser _tan_ entrometido. Pero, tras comprobar que ni su tía–abuela ni Edelmira estaban cerca, respondió:

–De mi madre, Harry.

–¿Y por qué lo estaba desenterrando? –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

–Porque quería trasladarla, y dejarla junto a mi padre –contestó Snape.

–Pero ese día no alcanzó –comentó Harry.

Snape soltó una risa amarga.

–No, ese día cambiaste completamente mis planes.

–¿Entonces no los trasladó? –preguntó Harry con pesar.

–No. No volví a ese lugar.

–Lo siento… –murmuró Harry, algo triste.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

–Fue mejor así. Lo pensé mejor, y voy a intentar hacerlo de un modo mas ortodoxo… Avisando a la familia de ella, y todo eso. Ellos querrán saber también qué fue de ella.

–¿La familia de Viktor Krum, verdad? –preguntó Harry, a pesar de que ya sabía.

–Si. La familia que conoció la señorita Granger el verano pasado –contestó Snape con algo de nostalgia.

–¿También los vamos a ir a visitar a ellos? –quiso saber Harry.

–En algún momento, supongo –respondió el brujo, con la mirada perdida–. Pero todavía no los contacto. De hecho, tampoco he intentado contactar a mi abuela.

–¿Cuál de las dos?

–La paterna, Harry –aclaró Snape–. La cuñada de la señora Helena.

–Ah. ¿Y cuando los contacte, me va a llevar también a conocerlos?

–Si, supongo que si –contestó Snape.

–¿Iremos en el verano? –preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.

–No lo sé. No tengo nada planeado para el verano –explicó el brujo. Luego se rió, y agregó–: lo único que te puedo adelantar, es que volveremos a pasar un tiempo aquí. ¡Helena no me perdonaría si no venimos!

–Si, supongo… –se rió Harry.

Y, después de esa salida, se habían quedado en la casa el resto de la semana.

El domingo que tenían que partir, Harry se levantó como de costumbre. Abajo lo esperaba una sorpresa. La señora Helena se abalanzó sobre él apenas lo vio, y prácticamente lo arrastró al patio de atrás.

–Ya, Harry –le dijo soltándolo en medio de la terraza–. No vas a volver a entrar a la casa hasta que hayas encontrado _todos_ los huevitos de chocolate que escondimos para ti.

Harry se sorprendió. No recordaba haber buscado huevitos de chocolate en toda su vida. Los únicos que había recibido habían sido los que la señora Weasley le había enviado, en años anteriores. Iba a ponerse a buscar, cuando la anciana hizo una divertida aclaración:

–Los tuyos son los rojos, Harry. Si encuentras uno azul lo dejas donde mismo, para que los busque Severus.

–Está bien –respondió conteniendo la risa. _Snape_ buscando huevitos de chocolate… De todo se ve en esta vida. ¡Eso tenía que verlo!

Había encontrado 17 huevos, y la anciana acababa de informarle que le quedaban otros 8 por encontrar, cuando Snape apareció en la terraza. Harry lo quedó mirando, mientras la anciana le explicaba a _su niño_ que tenía 25 huevos azules por encontrar antes de tomar desayuno. ¡No pensaba perderse el espectáculo! Snape quedó mirando a la anciana con cara de "antes muerto". Harry soltó una carcajada. ¡Era demasiado bueno!

Snape quedó mirando a Harry. Sacó su varita, y de un _Accio huevitos azules_ ya tenía los 25 huevos en sus manos.

–¡Eso es trampa! –reclamó Harry–. ¡Yo los tuve que buscar a mano!

Snape se encogió de hombros, burlonamente, y se sentó en una silla de playa a observarlo. Comenzó a comerse sus huevitos riendo, mientras la señora Hartmann le recordaba a Harry que le quedaban todavía ocho huevos por encontrar.

En resumen, concluyó Harry cuando esa noche llegaron al castillo: fueron unas vacaciones interesantes. No había estudiado todo lo que había planeado, pero lo había pasado bien. Y de los TIMOS ya se preocuparía más tarde. Total, todavía le quedaban casi dos meses enteros para que llegara junio.


	56. Sobre la confianza, los talleres, y el f

**Capítulo 56 Sobre la confianza, los talleres, y el futuro**

Draco se animó bastante cuando entró a cenar al gran comedor, y vio a Harry ya sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¡Lo había extrañado! Tenía deseos de ir a sentarse a su lado, pero su amigo se encontraba rodeado por su amigos. Iba a resignarse a tener que esperar hasta el otro día, cuando notó que Harry levantó la vista y, sonriendo, le hizo señas de que se acercara. Draco dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros. Hace mucho que ya no había nada que ocultar. Todo el mundo sabía que eran amigos.

Harry se hizo a un lado en el banco, para dejarle espacio entre él y Neville. Draco se sentó, contento a pesar de la atención que estaba acaparando. Los Gryffindor que se encontraban cerca lo saludaron, simulando que no pasaba nada. Sólo Weasley optó por ignorarlo.

–¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Hermione se largó a reír.

–Es inútil, Malfoy… –explicó la muchacha–. Llevamos casi una hora intentando que nos cuente algo, pero no va a soltar nada.

–Es que no hay nada que les concierna –explicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros–. Además, no quieren que Snape me mate. ¿Verdad?

Todos rieron, y miraron en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Snape notó que el grupo de alumnos lo miraba. ¿Se estaban burlando de él? ¿Y hasta Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con ellos?

–¡Oh no! –murmuró Neville, nervioso, al ver que el temido profesor de pociones se ponía de pie, y se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

–Uh… Problemas –comentó Ron.

Snape se paró frente a Harry. Todos esperaban que su amigo se pusiera nervioso, pero no. Harry lo miró, impávido.

–¿Algo que decirme, Potter? –dijo, ligeramente amenazante.

–Nada Profesor. Ni a ellos tampoco, de hecho –aclaró con calma, indicando a sus amigos.

–Si profesor –agregó Hermione, para salir en su ayuda–. Dice que su segundo nombre es _tumba_.

Snape y Harry se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y el brujo pareció satisfecho.

–Eso espero –dijo. Luego miró a Draco, algo molesto. Iba a agregar algo, pero el chico lo interrumpió.

–Le pregunté al profesor Dumbledore –aclaró Draco–. No hay _ninguna_ regla que me impida sentarme aquí.

Snape frunció el ceño y, dándose por vencido, dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa de profesores.

(corte)

Harry acababa de sentarse a tomar desayuno, el martes por la mañana, cuando vio que Snape se acercaba a él, y parecía furioso.

–Potter, acompáñame –dijo sin dar lugar a réplica.

Harry se puso un poco nervioso, al verlo tan enojado. Se puso de pie y lo siguió, ante las miradas alarmadas de Ron y Hermione.

El brujo lo condujo hasta su despacho sin decir una sola palabra. Abrió la puerta, y prácticamente lo empujó para que entrara. Harry lo quedó mirando, asustado. Snape no acostumbraba tratarlo así. Se quedó parado, mirando como el brujo cerraba la puerta con un hechizo, y ponía otro hechizo insonorizador en toda la pared.

Antes de que Harry lograra reponerse, el brujo lo agarró de un brazo, y lo arrastró hasta su escritorio, obligándolo a sentarse. Mientras el brujo iba a sentarse a su silla, Harry notó que en la mesa había unas fotos, y de pronto se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Snape estaba tan enojado. ¡Había olvidado la broma de la foto, en casa de la señora Hartmann! Miró a Snape, y tragó saliva. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea hacerle esa broma.

–¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Potter? –preguntó Snape, indicando una foto en particular.

Harry sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Lo acababa de llamar Potter en tono de enojo, en circunstancias que estaban solos. Eso no ocurría prácticamente nunca, desde que había reclamado su custodia.

–Era una broma –murmuró Harry, bajando la vista. Se concentró en respirar con calma, porque sintió que unas lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse.

–¿Una broma? –preguntó Snape, con frialdad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Te metiste a mi cuarto, en casa de Helena, _sabiendo_ que te lo había prohibido! Y abriste mi maleta, _sabiendo_ que te tengo prohibido meterte en mis cosas. Y tomaste mi cámara, _sabiendo_ que no te permito tomar mis cosas a menos que me las pidas. Y me sacaste una foto. Y estoy seguro de que lo hiciste escondido, porque _sabías_ que yo no lo aprobaría.

–Era una broma –insistió Harry, sin levantar la vista.

–Mírame cuando te hablo –ordenó Snape.

Harry levantó la vista. Snape notó que tenía los ojos rojos.

–No debí haberlo hecho. Lo siento –murmuró Harry.

–¿Cuántas veces has dicho eso en lo que va del año, Harry? –le preguntó Snape con frialdad, pero cuidando de no llamarlo por el apellido de su padre nuevamente.

–No lo sé.

–¿Cuantas?

–Muchas. Demasiadas, supongo –concedió Harry.

–¿Te lo advertí o no te lo advertí, Harry?

Harry no respondió, y volvió a bajar la vista.

–Mírame a la cara y respóndeme, Harry –insistió el brujo–. ¿Te advertí o no te advertí que ya no toleraría más desobediencias ni faltas de respeto?

–Si, lo hizo –respondió Harry, asustado–. ¡Pero no lo hice con mala intención! Cuando lo ví ovillando lana con la señora Helena, me pareció demasiado memorable. Y yo no había llevado mi cámara… Y entonces recordé que usted nunca se separa de la suya. No era mi intención entrometerme en sus cosas, ni violar su privacidad. Sólo quería usar su cámara un momento. Fue la única vez que entré en su cuarto, o que toqué sus cosas siquiera. ¡Se lo juro!

Snape lo quedó mirando, sin ablandarse por la explicación.

–Es que _ese_ no es el punto Harry. Cualquiera que haya sido tu intención, debiste saber que lo que estabas haciendo estaba _mal_. Si no me equivoco, fue ese mismo día que te había dicho que no aceptaría que te metieras en mi cuarto, o en mis cosas.

–Si, señor –respondió Harry, resignado.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó la última vez que quemaste hongos, _sabiendo_ que te lo habían prohibido?

Harry se puso colorado, y lo miró alarmado.

–¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? –insistió el brujo.

–No. Por favor no… –le pidió Harry.

–¿Piensas que ese sería un castigo apropiado?

–No… No sé… –contestó el chico, angustiado–. Por favor perdóneme. No lo voy a volver a hacer.

Snape no contestó, pero abrió un cajón y sacó una carta. Se la pasó a Harry, quien la reconoció de inmediato. Era la carta que le había escrito meses antes, cuando le había pedido que lo perdonara para poder volver a Gryffindor. Harry se la devolvió. Estaba conciente de que no era la primera vez que pedía perdón por lo mismo, y que prometía que no lo volvería a hacer.

–¿Y? ¿Qué piensas ahora? –preguntó Snape, tomando la carta y volviendo a guardarla.

Harry se sentía muy incómodo, pero respondió de todos modos.

–Creo que lo que hice esta vez es menos grave que lo de los hongos ¿no? –sugirió esperanzado.

–¿No te parece grave violar mi privacidad en forma reiterada? –preguntó Snape en tono frío.

Harry no supo qué contestar. Pero Snape lo miraba, y claramente esperaba una respuesta.

–Si. Lo es –reconoció Harry, finalmente.

Snape suspiró.

–Vamos a olvidar el pasado, Harry. Voy a considerar que esta es tu primera falta grave, desde que estás conmigo. Y _espero_ que sea la última. Y, por ser la primera vez, no voy a ser tan duro contigo. Pero, si vuelves a desobedecerme, o a faltarme el respeto: date por advertido. ¿Entendido?

–Si, señor –contestó Harry, _muy_ aliviado. Se sentía bastante avergonzado, ante el castigo que por poco le cae encima.

–No te alivies tanto, que no hemos terminado –aclaró el brujo–. Desde mañana, y por el resto de la semana, vas a venir a mi oficina a las siete de la mañana. Y te vas a quedar hasta las ocho escribiendo "Prometo que no volveré a desobedecer ni a faltar el respeto al profesor Snape". ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

–Si señor.

Bueno, entonces puedes irte.

Harry se puso de pie, feliz de que la reunión por fin hubiese terminado. Y, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, se juró a si mismo que no volvería a hacer nada para provocar al brujo de nuevo.

(corte)

Harry tomó el rumbo de la sala de transformaciones. Ya no alcanzaba a volver a tomar desayuno. El día había comenzado muy mal, pero se consoló pensando que más tarde tenía dos horas de defensa, con Lupin y con Draco, y que tendría toda la tarde libre. Procuraría relajarse. La entrevista con Snape lo había dejado bastante tenso.

Ron y Hermione llegaron frente al aula poco después que él. Lo miraron preocupados, y le pasaron dos panes repletos de huevos revueltos que le habían preparado, al ver que no volvería.

–¿Qué quería Snape? –preguntó Ron, alarmado.

Harry se concentró en poner un aire natural y despreocupado.

–Sólo quería hablar conmigo, sobre algo que pasó hace tiempo. Nada grave.

–Menos mal –contestó Hermione–. Tenía tan mala cara cuando te fue a buscar…

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tiene Snape, habitualmente, buena cara? –razonó Harry.

Sus amigos se rieron.

–No, supongo que no –contestó Ron.

Y Harry estuvo contento, porque sus amigos no volvieron a mencionar el tema por el resto del día.

(corte)

La semana pasó sin más problemas. Ron le preguntó a Harry, al día siguiente en el desayuno, porqué se había levantado tan temprano. Harry le contestó, sencillamente, "estaba con Snape". Ron no se extrañó demasiado, y el tema no se volvió a mencionar.

Llegó el último partido de quidditch de la temporada: Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Harry se consoló pensando, un poco egoístamente, que Gryffindor no había llegado a la final sin él. Sabía que era un pensamiento bajo, pero todavía sentía algo de resentimiento cuando Antón se cruzaba en su campo visual. Estaba conciente de que no era culpa del chico que a él lo hubiesen sacado del equipo, pero no podía evitarlo. Para él, _Antoncito_ estaba ocupando el lugar que a Harry legítimamente le correspondía.

Finalmente, ganó Slytherin el torneo, y la copa de las casas. Dentro de su amargura, Harry prefirió alegrarse por Draco y por Snape.

El final de los talleres trajo bastantes distracciones al final del año. Se organizó un torneo de ajedrez que duró todo un fin de semana, que terminó con un Ravenclaw de séptimo año como ganador. Ron estaba consternado, y se pasó días repasando el partido final que lo había dejado con tan solo el segundo lugar. Hermione terminó tan exasperada, que terminó amenazándolo con obligarlo a _tragarse_ su tablero si volvía a mencionar la palabra _ajedrez_ delante de ella.

La exposición de fotografía que organizaron con Snape superó todas las expectativas de sus ocho alumnos. Fue visitada por prácticamente todo el colegio, y al final se comentaba que, si el taller volvía a abrirse el año siguiente, tendría varias decenas de alumnos. Las fotografías eran de lo más variadas. Entre los ocho, habían hecho una selección de las más interesantes que encontraron en la bodega. Pasaron horas muy entretenidas revisando los años de fotos acumuladas que había. Draco y Harry fueron los que lo pasaron probablemente mejor, siendo un lugar que les traía muchos recuerdos. En la exposición pusieron también las fotos que habían sacado antes del taller, y a lo largo de este. Hermione fue la primera en reconocer que estas últimas eral muchísimo más interesantes que las primeras.

El más emocionado con la presentación que hizo el coro del profesor Flitwick fue el director Dumbledore. Felicitó emocionado a los casi treinta chicos y chicas que lo habían integrado, y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que intervenir para impedir que le otorgara una medalla a cada uno de ellos por "servicios especiales al colegio".

La obra de teatro que prepararon los alumnos del taller de la profesora McGonagall no fue lo que todos esperaban. A Harry, en particular, no le hizo demasiada gracia. La historia, una "creación colectiva", era un conjunto de hechos que habían ocurrido en el colegio en los últimos años, y el personaje "Harry Potter" era el protagonista de más de la mistad de ellos. Harry tuvo que aguantarse la vergüenza, cuando un chico de primero, con una gran peluca negra enmarañada, y unas gafas ridículamente grandes, salió por primera vez al escenario personificándolo. Toda la sala se dio vuelta a mirarlo, riendo. Pero, a parte de eso, fue divertida. Todos rieron particularmente cuando dos alumnos, personificando a un trol, se enredaron en el disfraz, haciendo caer parte de la escenografía. La profesora McGonagall estaba colorada, pero les hizo signos para que continuaran como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡Hasta Draco Malfoy tuvo derecho a una escena! Un desfigurado "Profesor Moody" apuntó a otro chico disfrazado de hurón, que sacó carcajadas a todos al saltar como loco por todo el escenario. Harry temió, por un momento, que tuvieran el mal gusto de hacer alguna broma con la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Pero no lo hicieron. De hecho, al final de la obra, Cho Chang subió al escenario, dio un monólogo sobre su difunto novio y lo buen hijo, amigo, compañero, alumno y novio que había sido, y la sala entera guardó un minuto entero de silencio en conmemoración suya, antes de explotar en aplausos. Voldemort no fue mencionado, y Harry prefirió que así fuera.

La exposición de pintura de los alumnos del taller de la profesora Sinistra fue… siniestra. Aunque nadie lo dijo abiertamente, la cara de la mayoría al salir del corredor en el que se exponían los cuadros expresaba lo mismo: el talento para la pintura no abundaba en Hogwarts.

Otro taller que no tuvo el éxito que todos esperaban fue el de perfumes. Fueron pocos los que se atrevieron a entrar a la gran sala en la que las 53 chicas tenían expuestas sus "creaciones". La mezcla de olores era tal, que la mayoría desistía de entrar metros antes de llegar a la puerta.

La presentación del taller de Hagrid se tuvo que llevar a cabo en el jardín. Ahí se lucieron toda clase de plantas y hortalizas, algunas más convencionales que otras. Acaparó particularmente la atención un híbrido creado durante el taller, una especie de repollo gigante, cuyas hojas sabían y olían como la menta. Hasta Snape observó el espécimen con interés, y decidió evaluar sus potencialidades en la preparación de pociones.

Los talleres de Excursionismo y de Primeros Auxilios no tuvieron presentación final, aunque ambos produjeron sendos manuales, escritos por los alumnos, que quedaron en la biblioteca para que el que quisiera los fuera a consultar. El de excursionismo produjo, además, un diario de vida que contaba las vivencias y anécdotas de sus alumnos a lo largo del año. Este último tuvo bastante más éxito que los manuales.

El taller de cocina se lució también una noche, con un festín que la mayoría disfrutó. Sus 10 alumnos recibieron calurosas felicitaciones, y hasta Draco reconoció que estaba tentado de tomar ese el próximo año. "Puede servirme para el bar que voy a abrir cuando salga de aquí" le confesó a Harry.

Y, finalmente, llegó la semana de los TIMOS. Aquella semana marcada en rojo, en los calendarios y agendas de todos los de quinto. La mayoría estaba estresada. Harry estuvo tentado de arriesgarlo todo por quemar unos hongos, para que el humo le soltara por un rato el nudo que traía en el estómago. Pero recordó la amenaza de Snape, y decidió que prefería aguantarse el nudo en el estómago.

Pasaron los exámenes. A pesar de los nervios, Harry salió más o menos seguro de que no le había ido mal. No se hacía ilusiones con Adivinación, pero en todo el resto era razonable asumir que lo aprobarían. Probablemente sus notas no serían tan espectaculares como las de Hermione, pero ni soñaba con llegar al nivel de su amiga. Hermione… era Hermione.

Se guardaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos. Las mascotas volvieron a sus jaulas, y los baúles y mochilas se apilaron a la entrada del castillo.

Snape decidió acompañar a Harry hasta la casa de su tía abuela, para dejarlo ahí por un par de días, antes de volver a reunirse con él para pasar las vacaciones. Snape tendría que volver al colegio por asuntos administrativos, pero a Harry eso no le molestaba demasiado. Aunque sólo había vivido con las señoras por una semana, ya las sentía como "familia". Ambas le habían escrito con frecuencia, amenazándolo con las penas del infierno si se le ocurría no volver a pasar con ellas las vacaciones de verano.

Al cruzar la reja coronada por cerdos alados del colegio, Harry se volvió a mirar el castillo. Snape se detuvo a su lado. Harry se rió.

–Espero que este verano sea menos complicado –rogó al cielo.

–Más te vale Potter –contestó Snape con fingida seriedad–. Más te vale…

(FIN)


End file.
